En busca de un padre
by cayent333
Summary: Ésta es la historia de como Kenji Haruno descubre la identidad de su padre.
1. Chapter 1: ¿Quiénes son los Uchiha?

Capítulo 1: ¿Quiénes son los Uchiha?

¡Hola!, antes que nada me presentaré, yo soy el personaje central de esta historia, mi nombre es Kenji Haruno, (o eso creía) y soy de ojos negros y cabello café. Resulta que mi madre Sakura Haruno me dio a luz hace cinco años y meses, estoy por cumplir los 6 años y no sé nada de mi padre, porque supongo que un día tuve uno, lo que no sabía es que dentro de poco descubriría la verdad. Todo empezó un día soleado…

¡Kenjiiiiii, se te hace tarde para la escuela, apresúrate!- gritó Sakura.

Si mamá, ya voy.

El niño baja rápidamente toma su almuerzo y se marcha dándole un beso a su madre.

…

 **En la escuela…**

Lo siento profesor – dice Kenji acusándose y entrando al salón.

Si sí date prisa. Ahora veremos…

 _Kenji, ¿terminaste la tarea?_ \- le preguntó su amigo murmurando.

 _¡No! ¿Y tú?_

 _Claro! ¿Pero tú porque no la hiciste?_

 _Bueno es que mamá estaba ocupada y me dio pena preguntarle._

 _¿Cómo, no sabes nada de tus abuelos?_

 _Bueno…_

 _¿Y de tu papá, aún no le has preguntado?_

 _Bueno, es que hoy…_

 _Recuerda que si no entregas este trabajo el maestro no te pasará._

 _¡Pero!..._

Antes de que pudiera contestar el maestro lo interrumpió

¡Hey niños, dejen de parlotear a los sacaré del salón!

¡Si sensei!-respondieron al unisonó.

Al llegar la hora del descanso Kenji y su amigo se disponían a comer cuando vieron que un grupo de niños molestaban a otro, Kenji se dispuso a intervenir, pero al estar más cerca pudo escuchar lo que decían y se detuvo.

¡Ya deja de quejarte tanto porque tu papi no vendrá por ti, al menos tú tienes padre!

¡Si es verdad, otros como nosotros no tenemos al gusto de decir eso!- completó otro de ellos mientras el niño más pequeño sostenía su caja de almuerzo con cara de regañado.

¡Además, si tu padre es taaan buen ninja regresará pronto!- dijo en tono sarcástico.

¡Yo lo dudo, sabes Hiroshi he oído que los Chunnin son unos inútiles, así que probablemente nunca regrese!

Los tres niños comenzaron a reír, en tanto aquel pequeño estaba a punto de llorar, entonces a Kenji le pereció oportuno interponerse.

¿Qué ocurre aquí, estás bien?- pregunto al niño que yacía en el piso.

Si…- dijo tímidamente.

¡Vámonos chicos!- dijo uno de ellos y se marcharon viendo con desagrado a Kenji.

…

De camino a casa a Kenji le surgieron muchas dudas y estaba decidido a preguntarle a Sakura sobre su padre, cuando se encontró con Naruto.

¡Tíooooo, hola!- gritó Kenji y Naruto se aproximó.

Hola Kenji, ¡baya que grande estás, casi me llegas a la cintura!

Tío ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

De acurdo, pero solo un minuto…-Kenji le miró extrañado-

¡No es cierto hablemos todo lo que quieras, ven te invito ramen del que tanto te gusta!

No serás tú a quien le gusta tío…-dijo con cara de burla.

¿Ehhh?, vamos.

Ya en Ichiraku Kenji lo comenzó a bombardear con miles de preguntas…

Entonces ¿consiste a mi papá?

Ehh…

¿Cómo era?

Ehh…

¿Tenía el cabello igual que yo?

Ehh…

¿Era fuerte ó un debilucho Chunnin?

Ehh…- cuando de pronto a Naruto le saltó una vena con la última pregunta- ¡ESPERA! ¿QUÉ DIJISTE DE LOS DEBILUCHOS CHUNINNNNN?

¿Ehh…?

¡¿SABES EL TRABAJO QUEME COSTÓ CONVERTIRME EN UNO?!

Ehh…

Bueno eso no importa- dijo volviendo a su tono habitual.

Tío, ¿Porqué no contestas a ninguna de mis preguntas?

Ehh…bueno…es que…

Mi madre te pidió no decir nada- Naruto se quedó atónito ante la resolución del niño.

Ehh…bueno, verás, no es que me prohibieran decir algo o que no te lo quiera decir, es solo que pienso que eso debe contártelo tu madre ¿entiendes?- el niño se mostró decepcionado por su respuesta pero asentó con la cabeza- ¡Bueno pero porque no vamos al parque, así me mostrarás lo que has aprendido en la escuela!- dijo Naruto para romper el incomodo silencio.

No gracias no tengo ganas, además entré apenas a la escuela no he aprendido mucho- dijo desanimado, pero Naruto insistió y jalándolo del brazo lo llevó.

Ya en el parque Naruto lo miraba con una sonrisa confiada y Kenji resignado accedió a mostrarle sus habilidades.

¡Vamos, que seguro que aprendiste técnicas sorprendentes y ya sabes un poco de Taijutsu!

No en realidad, pero…ahh…bueno aquí vamos.- dijo suspirando, y al instante su concentración se volvió absoluta, sin que Naruto lo esperara, el niño lanzó una enorme bola de fuego de su boca hacia el medio del campo despejado.

Naruto atónito no lo creía, cuando Kenji habló algo decepcionado.

Y bueno eso es todo… ¿Qué tal estuvo?- hablo esperando respuesta, pero éste aún seguía en shock.

(¿Cómo es posible que pueda realizar este jutsu?, pero claro, no debería sorprenderme, después de todo es hijo de Sasuke?)- se dijo.

¿Y bien, tío?

Ehhh…si sí fue muy bueno, excelente sigue así y en poco tiempo todas las niñas de la academia estarán tras de ti- afirmó sintiendo dejavú.

¿Ehh?- ladeó su cabeza sin entender.

…

 **Al otro día…**

Kenji estaba pasando la prueba parcial de Ninjutsu, y nuevamente al realizar el Katon todos quedaron anonadados, incluso el maestro, pero saliendo de la impresión lo felicitó.

¡Impecable Kenji, como siempre! ¿aunque eso no te lo enseñamos aquí o sí?

Ehmm…

Bueno no importa continúa así y tal vez te gradúes el próximo año.

¿Enserio?

¡Claro, eres todo un Uchiha!

¿Qué?...

¡Queee…eh…nada nada, vuelve a tu lugar!- dijo nervioso y le dio la espalda- ¡El que sigue!...

…

Ahora Kenji se preguntaba a que se referiría el maestro, recordando sus palabras.

 _(¡Claro, eres todo un Uchiha!)…_

¿Uchiha?, que significará eso, nunca en mi vida lo había escuchado.

Llegó a casa pero Sakura no estaba, y vio una nota en la mesa que decía:

" _Kenji, salí a una misión muy corta regresaré en la noche, pero les pedí de favor a tus tíos Naruto y Hinata que cenaras en su casa, báñate temprano y no llegues tarde, te veo en unas horas"._

 _Sakura._

Kenji pasó un rato jugando Shougi contra sí mismo hasta que se aburrió y decidió salir a buscar a su tío Shikamaru para retarlo, pero al llegar a su casa este abrió la puerta con un niño como de 6 meses en brazos y otro tirándolo del pantalón.

Ehh… hola tío, pensaba que si podíamos jugar un rato, hasta traje mi propio tablero- le sonrió mostrando lo dicho.

Ahhhh…- suspiró con desgano- lo siento chico pero será en otra ocasión, ahora trato de hacer que Tewaki coma de este biberón de plástico barato y enseñarle a éste otro que no debe comerse las piedras decorativas de las masetas.- dijo señalando al niño que lo tiraba de los pantalones.

Ah, entiendo, yo…volveré luego, cuando…- dijo algo decepcionado siendo interrumpido por los gritos del niño que no paraba de decir papá, papá, papá, papá… (y así interminablemente) mientras le bajaba los pantalones a Shikamaru de tantos tirones, y desde dentro gritó fúrica su esposa.

¡Shikamaruuuuu… ¿Qué tanto haces que no vienes?, deja de holgazanear como siempre y ven a componer la mesa que tu hijo rompió por tu descuido!...

Ahh…será mejor que me vaya…- dijo suspirado.

Si mejor me voy, suerte tío.

Claro… ¿suerte?, suerte hubiera sido no tener una esposa tan quejumbrosa, ¡maldición! que problemático ¿porque me casé?, las mujeres son problemáticas…-dijo murmurando y su esposa lo escuchó.

¿¡QUÉ DIJISTEEE….!?

Nada, nada…- voceó con su tono habitual despreocupado.

….

Kenji siguió caminando hasta que su aburrimiento fue tal que al pasarse por la biblioteca de Konoha encontró el pretexto perfecto para averiguar sobre los Uchihas. Lo pensó un poco y se decidió a entrar, pero luego de pasar horas buscando sin resultados decidió marcharse, cuando la bibliotecaria le preguntó:

¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?- él volteo con cara total de negación y volvió a bajar la cabeza.

¿Qué buscabas chico?

No se preocupe, así está bien no creó que lo encuentre, pero gracias.

¿Es sobre el Clan Uchiha?- él giró interesado.

¿Cómo lo sabe?

Bueno, porque es del único tema del que no hay información escrita, además que llevas horas buscando en la sección de clanes en la letra "U".

Ehh…

Por surte para tí aquí tenemos una persona que los conoció muy bien, es todo un experto- le quiñó un ojo.

¿Dónde?- preguntó impaciente.

Allá atrás en el tercer pasillo, al final del corredor- le señaló.

¡Muchas gracias!

Y sin esperar más fue corriendo mientras pensamientos lo rondaban.

… **¿Quiénes son los Uchiha?…**


	2. Chapter 2: El Ninja Copia

Capitulo 2: El Ninja Copia.

Kenji corría toda velocidad por los pasillos, cuando por fin llegó vio a un anciano durmiendo sentado, y sosteniendo un bastón en sus manos, el sombrero que llevaba le cubría el rostro.

Él se acercó cauteloso y trató de mirar su rostro poniéndose en cuclillas, el viejo de pronto soltó un ronquido y Kenji asustado retrocedió.

 _(No puedo esperar a que despierte, aunque me dé pena, la curiosidad me mata… lo siento anciano)_ – pensó mientras se aproximaba de nuevo para despertarlo.

En ese momento tropezó con algo en el suelo y tiro como diez libros que provocaron que otros veinte en otro estante cayeran, se oyó un fuerte ruido, pero aún así el anciano no se despertó.

Kenji asustado lo miró y al ver que no despertó desesperado gritó:

¡ANCIANOOOOOO…DESPIERTAAAA…!

El pobre viejo dio un salto del susto y casi se le va el aire, pero ya había despertado; Kenji creyó que no, ya que aún tenía cerrados los ojos y todavía más impaciente le grito de nuevo.

¡VIEJOOOO…DESPIERTA…!- luego recuperó su respiración y bajó la cabeza resignado al creer que aún dormía, pero de pronto el anciano le dio un fuerte coscorrón.

¡NIÑO TARADO…YA DESPERTÉEE…Y NO GRITES POR QUE ESTÁS EN UNA BIBLIOTECAAAA…!

La bibliotecaria los miro a ambos con cara de asesina y los regañó, ellos entendieron el mensaje y se disculparon, luego mientras el abuelo perecía estar saboreando algo pregunto algo molesto:

¿Qué quieres escuincle?

Perdón pero…

¿Qué?

Bueno…

¡Ya dilo de una vez que no me dejas dormir!

Él estaba algo nervioso pero se decidió y hablo firme y fuertemente (tal vez demasiado) para que el viejo lo escuchara.

\- ¡Quiero saber sobre los Uchiha!

\- ¡No me grites que no estoy sordo!…bueno…-dijo mientras parecía pensar, y pensar y pensar…

\- ¿Y…?

\- ¿Cuál fue la pregunta?-dijo tosiendo muy fuerte.

Kenji algo exasperado repitió su pregunta.

Dije que si conoció a los Uchiha…

Ahh…

¿Y?

NO.

¿NO?- dijo algo decepcionado mientras se daba la vuelta.

Espera niño, ya recordé.

¿Ehh?

Si los conocí.

¿y?

¿Y qué?

¿Y qué pasó, cuénteme, como eran?-dijo cada vez más furioso.

Son muchas preguntas a la vez pero está bien te contaré…cuando yo era un joven de 50 años…-comenzó el viejo y fue interrumpido por Kenji.

¿Joven?-dijo en forma de burla.

¡No me interrumpas!...en fin, como decía, cuando yo era un joven muy joven me encontraba en la guerra, y allí conocí a un joven Uchiha… ¿Cuál era su nombre?...era…

¿Era…?

Era…a sí, ya recuerdo, era el joven Itachi Uchiha…

¿Itachi Uchiha…y quién era ese?

Pues no sé pero…a sí, era un joven prodigio…él me salvo de una muerte segura, yo estaba en medio del campo de batalla y mi vista fallaba, justo entonces alcance a vislumbrar con mi poca visibilidad una roca aproximarse a mí y entonces…

¿Y entonces?

Entonces el joven me empujo para recibir él la gran roca…

¿Y luego que pasó?

Y luego no me acuerdo porque me golpeé con una roca cuando caí…

¿Ehh?...-Kenji puso cara de que era absurdo lo que oía, pero se atrevió a preguntar el desenlace- ¿y luego, cómo conoció a los demás Uchihas?

A pues…no recuerdo.

¿No recuerda?

Si eso dije, y deja de repetir todo lo que digo…lo que paso es que luego de ese golpe perdí la memoria y desde entonces no recuerdo nada, aunque si conocí a los Uchihas, de hecho tengo un álbum de fotos con ellos, mira.-dijo el anciano sacando el libro y mostrándoselo, Kenji pudo comprobarlo pero enojado y decepcionado (más decepcionado que enojado) dijo.

¿Entonces qué caso tiene que los haya conocido si no recuerda nada?…

Bueno pues…

Olvídelo-dijo triste dándose la vuelta mientras salía del lugar, el anciano solo lo miro por unos instantes seriamente, y dijo para sí mismo.

Que parecido al legendario "Colmillo Blanco".

Kenji muy cabizbajo camino y camino por la aldea que ya atardecía, cuando de pronto se topo con alguien por no mirar el camino.

Oye mocoso, fíjate por donde andas, ó quieres que te golpee.-dijo el niño frente a él golpeando con un dedo su frente.

Él le miro y dijo alegremente:

Iroki ¿Cómo estás? Pensé que le ayudabas al tío Shikamaru con el aseo de la casa.

Ahhhh… no me lo recuerdes, él y mamá se la pasaron como una hora discutiendo sobre donde debía quedar la nueva mesa, bueno a decir verdad papá solo asentía a lo que ella le gritaba pero…-notó el desanimo de Kenji y preguntó:

Oye chico, ¿qué te pasa te ves fumigado?

Nada…solo que…ahh-dijo suspirando-buscaba algo y no tuve suerte.

¿Algo, que algo?

Pues…-dijo algo desconfiado ya que no sabía si contarle o no.

Vamos sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, hay confianza ¿qué no?

Bueno-dijo decidido a hablar- es que quería saber sobre los tan famosos Uchihas pero…

¿Y que sobre ellos?

¿Los conoces?-habló entusiasmado.

Pues de conocerlos no, pero he oído de ellos por mis padres y otras tareas de investigación de la escuela…

¿En serio?

Si.

Y… ¿puedes contarme?

Ehh… que aburrido- expresó con fastidio, pero mirando la cara de suplica del niño accedió- Ahh, está bien.

Se sentaron en el pasto e Iroki comenzó contándole sobre la habilidad única del clan "El Sharingan", luego sobre su reputación en la aldea y de su labor como policías en Konoha que más tarde los convertiría en los primeros Anbus, le contó todo y al llegar al día de su exterminio a manos de Itachi se detuvo.

¿Y… como desaparecieron, que les pasó?

Él lo pensó un poco y prosiguió.

Bueno…eso es un total misterio, nadie sabe- mintió descaradamente.

¿Cómo?

Si bueno, ellos se fueron sin dejar rastro o…

¿O qué?

Solo quedó uno de ellos…

¿Uno?, ¿quién?, ¿cuál era su nombre?

Sasuke Uchiha.

En la cara del niño se dibujó una interrogante, pero a la vez se sintió reconfortado al conocer por fin la verdad.

Iroki le contó sobre Sasuke cuando aún estaba en la aldea, de que él junto a su tío Naruto, su mamá Sakura y su sensei Kakashi formaban el equipo 7, de cómo Sasuke era admirado como el último de su clan, de la rivalidad entre éste y Naruto y otras cosas más, de pronto Kenji hiso la pregunta correcta.

¿Y qué le pasó a Sasuke, dónde está?- Iroki calló un momento y prosiguió calmado.

Bueno, pues abandonó la aldea, ¿Por qué la pregunta y ese extraño interés en él?

Ehh…por nada solo… ¡espera! ¿porque abandonó la aldea?

Él se obsesionó con obtener poder para…-al darse cuenta de que iba a hablar demás se calló.

¿Para…qué?

Ehh, no lo sé- dijo desviando la pregunta de éste- pero oye, a mi no me mientas sé que a ti no te da repentino interés por algo ó alguien así como así, ahora, dime ¿qué te traes?…

Kenji algo asustado no sabía que decir y pensó en mentirle, pero éste lo noto y le advirtió que no le mintiera, así que decidió confiar.

Bueno pues…verás, yo…yo… ¡creo que Sasuke podría ser mi papá!-dijo de sopetón a lo que su primo se sorprendió.

¡Cómo crees! ¿qué te hiso pensar eso?

Verás yo… ¡puedo usar el Sharingan!-afirmó, a lo que Iroki respondió con cara sorpresiva.

¿Es enserio?

Bueno no, pero casi lo logro, al principio me asuste y temí decirle a mamá porque no quería que pensara que era un fenómeno pero…

¿Pero?

Pero ahora que estoy seguro de lo que soy se lo diré a mamá a ver qué cara pone cuando vea que descubrí la verdad.

No, no hagas eso ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?, déjame decirte que cuando tu madre se embarazó Sasuke él ya no estaba en la aldea, así que eso no es posible.

¿Por qué?

Pues…-calló porque no quería que le preguntara de donde vienen los bebés y empezar todo un rollo de la historia de "una abejita quiere a otra abejita "y blablabla.

¡Ves! ¡No tienes como probar lo contrario y eso será porque estoy diciendo la verdad, ehh!- terminó Kenji y felizmente regresó a casa con su nuevo descubrimiento.

…

 **En casa de los Nara…**

Iroki algo intrigado por lo que Kenji le dijo decidió preguntarle a su papá:

Oye viejo…

Ehh… ¿Cómo me llamaste?- dijo Shikamaru mientras lo miraba algo irritado por la pelea con su mujer.

Ehh qu…quise decir, papá ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

¿Además de la que me acabas de hacer?

¿eh? Si…bueno, ¿Quién es el padre de Kenji, lo conoces?

La pregunta sorprendió tanto a Shikamaru que no respondió en seguida.

¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

¡Oye, no me respondas una pregunta con otra pregunta!

De acuerdo, ahh…a decir verdad no lo sé- dijo en su tono desinteresado, ahora responde tu mi pregunta, ¿Por qué te interesa?

Cómo no lo conociste, se supone que tu presenciaste cuando su mamá se embarazo ¿o no?

Niño no desvíes mi pregunta.

Si está bien, pero primero responde tú la mía.

Bueno, en realidad nunca supe quien era el padre ¿y bien?, ahora te toca a ti…- dijo mientras Iroki le agradeció y trató de escapar, pero Shikamaru lo jaló del cuello de la camisa y le preguntó de nuevo- ¿Y bien?...no me mientas o me daré cuenta.

Es que es un secreto de "cuates" (amigos).

¿Ehh…de "cuates" dices?

Yo le prometí a Kenji que no diría nada y…

Así que a eso viene la pregunta, bueno pues… se supone que él debería saberlo, si no lo sabe habrá una buena razón.

¿Bromeas? ¡Esa bruja de su madre…!

¿QUÉ?- expresó Shikamaru a oír lo que dijo- oye ¿cómo que bruja?

Sí, es que tu siempre te la pasas diciendo que las mujeres son un problema y que son unas brujas y…

¿QUEEEÉ…?- gritó su esposa al oír lo último.

…

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

Kenji salía de clases y recordó que su madre le había pedido llegar temprano pero cuando se disponía a marcharse uno de sus compañeros le habló:

¡Kenjiiii, veeeeen!

Él se acercó y lo invitaron a jugar a los ninjas.

Gracias chicos pero…

¿Pero qué?- lo interrumpió uno de ellos.

Pero le prometí a mamá llegar temprano a casa.

No seas aguafiestas, solo será un rato ¿qué puede pasar porque te quedes unos minutos?

Bueno… pero solo un rato.

Si sí, vamos.

Jugaban corriendo por toda la aldea, Kenji hacía lo mismo y por alguna razón era bueno en ese juego, parecía que ganaría si no lo encontraban pronto, cuando se percató que uno de ellos estaba cerca comenzó a correr sin fijarse por donde iba, y así de la nada se estrelló contra algo, cayó de sentón y al mirar arriba le deslumbró el sol en la cara pero pudo distinguir una figura.

Era un hombre alto, delgado, con cabello blanco, su banda de ninja le cubría un ojo, portaba un chaleco Jounin, una máscara que cubría su boca y nariz y por si fuera poco llevaba un libro en la mano derecha (creo que era en la izquierda pero no me acuerdo).

¡Oye, es peligroso correr por allí atropellando a la gente! - dijo aquel hombre tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a pararse, Kenji la toma y lo miró sorprendido- ¿Qué ocurre, tan raro es traer zapatos para nieve en primavera?- replicó el hombre al darse cuenta que lo miraba impresionado.

Yo…- fue lo único que pudo articular y aquel Jounin le revolvió el cabello con su gran mano.

Ten más cuidado la próxima vez que te estrelles con alguien.- finalizó mientras se perdía a la vista.

Kenji aun lo miraba marcharse cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y volteó.

¡Te encontré!- dijo aquel niño que lo buscaba antes y se dio cuenta de lo que Kenji miraba- ¡Oye! ¿no me digas que lo conoces?

No…

¡Vaya, por un momento pensé que te había poseído!

¿Poseído?

Si ¿no sabes lo que dicen de él?- Kenji solo negó con la cabeza.

¡Dicen que tiene un ojo muy raro y que cuando le miras fijamente toma posesión de tu cuerpo, además con solo verte puede robarte tus técnicas y hasta tu chakra!- afirmó el niño con una voz macabra.

Kenji solo le miro escéptico y regresó a despedirse de sus amigos. Se encaminó a casa, pero ahora una nueva duda lo acechaba…

… **¿Quién era en realidad ese sujeto tan sospechoso?...**


	3. Chapter 3: La revelación de la verdad

Hola a todos!

Antes que nada aclarar por si alguien me encuentra en ; Yo soy Cayent también de allí, por lo que estaré sincronizando las actualizaciones hasta que el fic de "En Busca de un Padre" llegué hasta la actualidad, por ahí del capítulo 28 si no mal recuerdo.

Una vez habiendo aclarando eso para a informarles que en éste página las actualizaciones serán semanales, todos los domingos (exceptuando que por alguna razón no tenga acceso a la compu en ese día; Tal solo recorriéndolo al día siguiente. Mientras que en no hay fechas exactas, probablemente cada uno o dos meses

: /

En fin, que me acostumbre a la forma de notas de la autora de la otra página, por ello escribo hasta ahora, agradeciendo sus lecturas, esperando les siga gustando y si gustan comentar algo al respecto igualmente es bienvenido.

Gracias :)!

Capítulo 3: ¿La revelación de la verdad?

Kenji llegó a casa pasando las siete de la noche y Sakura lo reprendió con miles de preguntas.

¿Dónde estabas? ¿porque tardaste tanto? ¿con quién estabas? ¿qué estabas haciendo? Y…

Espera, mamá no exageres…- dijo un poco fastidiado de tantas preguntas a la vez y le contó que sus compañeros lo invitaron a jugar…

¿QUÉ? ¡YO PREOCUPADA POR TI Y TU VAGANDO POR LA CALLE!- dijo furiosa.

Lo siento, pero mamá tengo sueño y hambre, además mañana es mi día de descanso de la academia y…

Sakura solo asintió y sonrió levemente, le sirvió de cenar y luego éste se dirigió a dormir.

….

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

Kenji se la pasó toda la noche pensando en la posibilidad de que Sasuke fuera su padre, pero en su mente aún saltaba por alguna razón ese hombre extraño; aún así se levantó dispuesto a saber la verdad de una buena vez por todas, así tuviera que privar a su tío Naruto de su preciado ramen, atosigar a su tío Shikamaru con preguntas de todo niño inocente como ¿de dónde vienen los bebés? Y ¿Por qué te casaste con mi tía?, cosas por el estilo, y aún tenía más víctimas a la cuales recurrir.

Su agenda del día (que había preparado la noche anterior) tenía como primera presa a "Naruto", sonrió maliciosamente y salió de casa con una mochila a su espalda.

Ya afuera en la tienda de rollos, se encontró con su amigo de la escuela.

¡Buen día Kenji! Y bien… ¿cuál es nuestro tidedario de hoy?

No se dice tidedario, es "itinerario" torpe - lo corrigió Kenji.

Bueno como sea ¿Cuál es el plan?

Primero…primero Naruto, seguro se sabe más de lo que aparenta y no lo dice, así que vamos a sacarle la sopa.

¿Sacarle la sopa? ¿Cómo, si nunca la suelta?

¡No tonto! Me refiero a que lo haremos hablar, aunque eso de la sopa no es mala idea ahora que lo pienso- dijo dibujando una sonrisa temeraria- como sea, vamos a verlo.

….

 **Mientras tanto…**

Sí, te digo que eso fue lo que me dijo…- decía Shikamaru a un amigo conocido.

Bue-no eso-umh…eso es algo… uhm…alarmante ¿creo?- Expresaba Chouji mientras comía sus típicas papas que perecían nunca acabarse.

Bueno lo que quiero decir es…- mencionaba Shikamaru pero fue interrumpido por un niño:

¿me das?...siiii…porfa, nomas una…- Chouji lo miraba rencorosamente abrazando su bolsa de frituras.

Ahh…vamos viejo dale una, es tu hijo, no puedo creer que ni siquiera compartas con él…- Chouji miró a su hijo el cual casi lloraba por una papa y con todo el dolor de su alma de dio una.

¡Gracias!- dijo el niño mientras volvía a los juegos con dos de los hijos de Shikamaru.

Como decía, el chico no solo sospecha si no que ya sabe la verdad.

A mí nunca me quedó claro como sucedió todo entre esos dos - decía mientras metía la mano a la bolsa de papas para saborear la última.

Bueno, a mi tampoco, pero le prometimos a Sakura no decir nada, aún cuando hay muchas más personas además de nosotros que lo saben y podrían haber dicho algo desprevenidamente, lo que hizo que Kenji sospechase, probablemente a estas alturas sea inútil negarlo, además de que jamás entendí por que había que ocultárselo, solo puedo pesar que…- paró de hablar al darse cuenta que Chouji ya no lo escuchaba, ya que una tragedia había ocurrido hace un momento y nadie se había percatado de ello…

Si… la última papa le había sido donada a aquel niño, que torpemente al tratar de comerla la había tirado en el suelo al ser empujado por otro niño.

Chouji sacaba fuego por los ojos y humo por la nariz.

¡Oye viejo!- dijo asustado Shikamaru al ver en su amigo la misma reacción de cuando le llaman "gord…".

...

De regreso con Kenji y su amigo, torturaban a Naruto con un ramen recién hecho.

¡Vamos niños no sean malos…solo una probadita….!- decía mientras trataba desesperadamente de alcanzar el ramen que tenía el otro niño en sus manos como cinco metros atrás de ellos dos.

¡No tío, primero tienes que responder el cuestionario!

¡Pero ya les dije que no soy bueno en matemáticas!- mencionaba mientras babeaba por el ramen.

¡Y yo ya te dije que no es tarea! De ser así ¿crees que te pediría ayuda a ti?- dijo con cinismo.

¡Entonces apresurémonos a responder ese cuestionario!- agregó Naruto entusiasmado al mirar de reojo el plato.

¡Bien dicho! Buen tío, ahora aquí tienes lápiz y papel, empieza y cuando hayas terminado tendrás tu ramen.

Naruto se dispuso a responder, seguro se trataba de un juego de niños, pero cuando miro las preguntas se sorprendió de sobre manera, las preguntas decían:

 _¿Cómo se conocieron mis papás?_

 _¿Por qué todos sabían quién es mi padre y no me lo dijeron?_

 _¿Cómo me compensarán por ocultármelo?_

 _¿Es verdad que Sasuke Uchiha fue compañero tuyo y de mi mamá?_

 _Aunque estoy casi seguro tengo que preguntar… ¿Sasuke es mi padre?_

Naruto se quedó estupefacto ante tales preguntas y lo miró con algo de nerviosismo y culpa en su cara.

Kenji en cambio perecía enojado y le miraba profundamente deseando una respuesta convincente.

En ese momento llegó Hinata quien le había estado buscando, ella notó el ambiente tan tenso e inventó cualquier escusa para sacar a Naruto de allí.

Na-Naruto, tenemos que irnos o no llegaremos.

¿A dónde tía?- le interrogó Kenji, a lo que ella se puso nerviosa y trató de responder de golpe pero tranquilamente.

Buen…bueno tenemos que tomar control en la oficina de la Godaime mientras no está, ella misma nos lo pidió y… ¡tenemos prisa!- gritó mientras jalaba a Naruto del brazo y salió corriendo del lugar dejando a Kenji sin respuesta.

….

 **En casa de Kenji…**

Sakura miraba de reojo el televisor mientras cocinaba (adivinen donde cocinaba) en la cocina (guahhhh…una ovación), en fin.

De pronto tocaron a la puerta y cuando abrió se trataba de Shikamaru.

¿Puedo pasar?

Shikamaru…hace un tiempo que no venías ¿Qué te traer por aquí?

Bueno…- dijo mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta detrás de él- es que tengo que hablarte de algo muy importante, es…sobre Kenji…

No está en casa ahora- afirmó ella.

¡Perfecto! Así es mejor.

Por…que, me estás asustando ¿hizo algo malo?- dijo con cara de angustia mientras esperaba su respuesta.

¡No debería preocuparte lo que hizo, si no lo que podría hacer!…

…...

Entre tanto, Kenji fue por su siguiente víctima…

¿Entonces… cuando le gustas a una niña tienes que ser amable con ella? – preguntaba "Arashi" el amigo de Kenji, a nada más y nada menos que…

Sí, bueno, eso dice en el nuevo libro que compre, aunque para chicas como Sakura e Ino aplica más lo de dejarte mangonear para no despertar su instinto asesino.- afirmó Sai con su cara seria de siempre.

¡Olvida eso Arashi!, aquí lo importante es lo que venimos a tratar- cortó Kenji la conversación con sus palabras secas.

Bien y… ¿Qué quieren?- pregunto serio Sai.

¡Pues a decir verdad me gustaría un carro de Star Wars y un yoda edición limitada, pero como es limitada quien sabe si venga completo el muñeco, a lo mejor sus "limitaciones" solo les alcanzaron para ponerle la cabeza y brazos, pero sin espada y…! - divagó Arashi siendo cortado por Kenji.

¿De qué demonios hablas?

¿Ehh?

Entonces…- completó Sai esperando poder irse pero Kenji le detuvo.

Tío, quiero que me respondas sinceramente ¿tu conociste a mi papá?

¿Tío? ¿Desde cuándo me dice tío?…

¡Eso no importa responde la pregunta Sai!- prosiguió Kenji.

¿Sai? ¿Desde cuándo me llama por mi nombre?…- se preguntó a sí mismo y Kenji desesperado le gritó su pregunta.

DIJEEE… ¿QUÉ SI CONOCISTE A MI PAPÁAAA?... ¡y ya deja de divagar!

Ehh…-Sai le miro serió y respondió- Sí.

¿Sí?- repitió Kenji- ¿y entonces?

¿Y entonces qué?

¡QUE ME HABLES DE EL!- dijo frustrado por la tardanza de éste en responder.

No puedo.

¿Ehh…como que no puedes? ¡Me tienes que decir!

Yo le prometí a Sakura que no hablaría sobre ello.

¿POR QUÉ?- exclamó furioso esta vez- ¿Por qué no me quieren decir, que de malo hay en eso?

Sai le miró fijamente y volviendo su vista al frente no reparó en mostrarle sensibilidad solo por ser un niño.

Porque aún eres muy estúpido como para comprenderlo.- Kenji y Arashi se quedaron helados ante tales palabras y Sai completó- Si tantas ganas tienes de saberlo ¿porque no se lo preguntas tú mismo a tu madre?- con eso último Kenji salió corriendo y su amigo lo siguió.

Ino que salía de una tienda con miles de bolsas de las compras miró a Sai preguntándose qué había ocurrido, y él aun serio miraba por donde Kenji se había ido.

¡Vamos ayúdame con estas bolsas que están pesadas y deja ese estúpido libro!- dijo Ino rompiendo el silencio y le cargó las bolsas encima al pobre chico, y él solo se quejaba sepultado en bolsas.

¡Muévete Sai!

S-Si…- terminó con dificultad.

….

 **En casa de Sakura…**

Ella estaba pálida y casi a punto de desmallar, Shikamaru la recostó en el sillón y volvió a hablar.

No hay tiempo para eso- dijo refiriéndose a su casi desmallo- ahora, dime ¿qué harás? La mentira ya no es sostenible, eso tienes que aceptarlo.

Ella permaneció callada por unos instantes y luego habló decidida pero aún intranquila.

Yooo…supongo que tienes razón, ya no tiene caso mentir, pero me da pavor pensar de lo que pueda enterarse sobre Sasuke, tú y yo sabemos que no fue muy querido en la aldea, por todo lo que hizo en vida tampoco en otras aldeas lo querían y…

Bueno lo que le digas o no es decisión tuya, ninguno de nosotros va intervenir en eso, así que de ahora en adelante debes tener más cuidado, es mucho más listo de lo que pensaba, ni siquiera Sasuke era así de perspicaz a su edad.- concluyó Shikamaru interrumpiendo las palabras de Sakura.

Sakura se veía algo nerviosa, y luego de agradecerle a Shikamaru por avisarle éste se fue. Cuando finalmente estaba sola pensó para sí misma:

 _Al menos es mejor que todos crean eso a que sepan la verdad… Sasuke, perdóname por tomar tu nombre prestado y también por mentirle a todos nuestros amigos y decir que eres el padre de mi hijo, pero esta mentira lleva tantos años que nadie, ni siquiera "él"sopecharía que es mentira._

….

 **En otro lado…**

Kenji corría sin mirar a donde, recordando las palabras de Naruto cuando hablaron en Ichiraku.

 _(- Tío, ¿Porqué no contestas a ninguna de mis preguntas?_

 _\- Ehh…bueno…es que…_

 _\- Mi madre te pidió no decir nada-_

 _\- Ehh…bueno, verás, no es que me prohibieran decir algo o que no te lo quiera decir, es solo que pienso que eso debe contártelo tu madre ¿entiendes?)_

Luego recordó lo que le dijo Sai.

 _(- ¡QUE ME HABLES DE EL!-_

 _\- No puedo._

 _\- ¿Ehh…como que no puedes? ¡Me tienes que decir!_

 _\- Yo le prometí a Sakura que no hablaría sobre ello._

 _\- ¿POR QUÉ?- ¿Por qué no me quieren decir, que de malo hay en eso?_

 _\- Porque aún eres muy estúpido como para comprenderlo- Si tantas ganas tienes de saberlo ¿porque no se lo preguntas tú mismo a tu madre?-)_

Kenji lloraba mientras corría sin rumbo y Arashi desde hace tiempo que lo había perdido de vista; Llegó a un campo de prácticas y sin percatarse de ello unos ninjas entrenaban allí y al no verlo uno de ellos lanzó una descomunal bola de fuego hacia él, Kenji solo pudo reaccionar para ver la esfera aproximándose al él e incluso pudo sentir su calor, en ese instante todo se volvió borroso para él, los ninjas se percataron demasiado tarde y…

… **¿Fue salvado? por un ninja misterioso,**

 **Pero que extrañamente le parecía conocido...**


	4. Chapter 4: Verdad a medias

Capitulo 4: Verdad a medias.

Kenji abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con un cielo estrellado, se sentía como un sueño…en un bosque…el sonido del viento…y una luna sonriente, de pronto recordó el fuego abrazador y…

¡Oye! ¿Acaso estás loco, que hacías en medio del campo?- se escuchó una voz recriminándole desde un árbol, pero solo se veía su silueta.

¿qu…quien es…?- preguntó dudoso.

Veo que nos volvemos a tropezar- respondió un tanto sarcástico.

Ehh…eres…

¿soy?

El tipo de la otra vez…

¿Cómo que "tipo"?, ¿Qué tu madre no te enseñó modales?

¿Ehh…de que habla…y cómo…?- decía confundido, cuando de pronto recordó la gran bola de fuego que se aproximaba a él y alterado se paró de golpe- ¿Don…dónde estoy…y como llegue aquí?- dijo asustado mirando a su alrededor, el hombre dio una risilla y bajo del árbol dejándose ver.

¿Cómo que dónde estás…es que no reconoces tu propia escuela?- dijo en tono burlón.

Mi…escuela…es verdad y…- justo cuando le iba a preguntar lo obvio aquel hombre lo interrumpió.

Será mejor que vayas a casa, tus padres deben están preocupados por ti, ya es tarde- dijo serio.

Kenji asintió y cuando aquel hombre estaba por marcharse nervioso decidió preguntar:

Tú… ¿eres el "Ninja Copia"?...- estas palabras detuvieron su andar y girando su cabeza le miró serio.

Así que me conoces Ehh…vaya, ahora soy famoso incluso entre los niños de la aldea- dijo desinteresadamente mirando al cielo, y completó- ¿Y qué dicen de mí, eh…? seguro sus madres les hablan de mi para que se asusten y se vayan a la cama temprano.

A Kenji le impresionaron sus palabras, pues si bien no era cierto lo de las madres asustando a sus hijos, sí que contaban cuentos de terror sobre él entre sus compañeros de la escuela.

Eso no…- y antes de que pudiera terminar, el hombre se marchó- ¡Oyeeee!- gritó pero fue en vano, ya se había perdido a la vista- No pude decir… gracias- susurró.

…..

Kenji caminaba a casa, cuando de pronto se encontró con…

¡Capitán Yamato!- aquel hombre se acercó ante el llamado.

¡Hola Kenji! ¿Cómo has estado?- dijo con su habitual sonrisa.

Bien, justo ahora me dirigía a mi casa.

¿No es muy tarde para estar fuera?, tu madre debe estar preocupada.

Si, lo sé- agregó rascándose la cabeza- ¡oiga capitán! hace mucho que no va a visitarnos ¡porque no viene!- expresó alegre.

Bueno yo…- iba hablar pero fue interrumpido.

Sabe, desde hace algún tiempo le quería pedir un favor.

¿Ehh?...

¡Me gustaría mucho que me entrenara!- Yamato se sorprendió ante la proposición pero siguió escuchando atento- Yo…siempre he pensado que…que usted es un gran ninja, así que… ¡por favor sea mi sensei!- lo último lo dijo mirándolo decidido, Yamato sonrío y preguntó.

¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa en aprender?

¡como "porque", mi padre era un shinobi admirable ¿qué no?, así que tengo que honrarlo siendo igual!- de nuevo éste se sorprendió, y esta vez de sobremanera ante la posibilidad de que supiera de su papá.

¿co…como que tu padre?- pregunto nervioso.

¡Sí, mi padre es Sasuke! ya lo averigüé, así que no tiene caso negarlo, estoy seguro que tú también lo sabías ¿o no?- lo último lo dijo con algo de molestia.

¡No! Eso…Sasuke no es tu padre, estás equivocado- afirmó, pero luego se percató que no debió decirlo.

¿Cómo que Sasuke no es mi padre? ¿entonces tu sabes quién es?- Yamato se congeló ante su equivocación y luego trató de corregirlo.

No, pero es imposible que sea Sasuke- recalcó tratando de despístalo- bueno, basta de preguntas que es tarde, te acompañaré a casa.

Kenji se dio cuenta de que trató de hacer que se le olvidara, así que solo se limitó a quedarse en silencio todo el camino.

Luego de un rato llegaron…

Sakura, buenas noches- saludó Yamato al abrirse la puerta.

¡Capitán Yamato, que milagro que viene aquí, gracias por traer a Kenji!- dijo con gusto- ¿gusta pasar a tomar una tasita de café?

¿No será mucha molestia?

Por supuesto que no, pase usted.

(Jajaja =D no es cierto esto se lo robe al chavo del ocho, en realidad solo pasó a botar al chamaco y se fue)

¡Gracias!- agradeció Sakura cerrando la puerta

Si, buenas noches- terminó Yamato y se retiró.

Kenji ¿Por qué siempre llegas tan tarde?- preguntó preocupada.

Bueno, pues si tuviera un papá me quedaría más tiempo en casa- dijo sarcástico y muy serio tirándose en el sillón, pero a ella le sorprendió tanto que casi se cae al pasar por la sala- Me voy a dormir- concluyó y se fue a su cuarto.

Sakura no entró a su cuarto, así que él se mató toda la noche pensando en lo que le había dicho Yamato, y llegó a la conclusión de que él seguro debía saber la verdad.

…..

 **Al día siguiente…**

Kenji se apresuró a salir de casa en silencio para no encontrarse con su madre, pero cuando abría la puerta de la casa ella lo detuvo.

Kenji espera- él se pasmó y volteó aún serio.

Buenos días madre, tengo algo de prisa pues quedé con unos compañeros para ir juntos al templo que nos mandó el maestro, así que me voy- habló fluida y rápidamente para salir de allí.

¡Aún no Kenji!- en ese momento tocaron la puerta y ella salió de la cocina a abrir.

¡Buenas señora!- saludó Arashi.

Buenos días- contestó.

Bueno, ahora si me voy o llegaré tarde- replicó Kenji.

¡Pero si siempre llegas tarde!- agregó Arashi, a lo que Kenji le dio un coscorrón y lo jaló del brazo para que se fueran.

¡Kenjiii, cuando regreses me gustaría hablar contigo!- le gritó Sakura a lo lejos mientras ellos se iban aprisa.

Si sí…

Llegaron al lugar y efectivamente los esperaban otros tres niños.

¿Porque siempre llegan tarde?, en especial tú Kenji ¡llevamos como media hora esperándolos! – replicó uno de ellos por su tardanza, aunque en realidad solo esperaron como quince minutos.

Si sí ya vámonos- respondió Kenji con desvergüenza.

Arashi lo vio muy callado y le dio curiosidad.

Oye, estás muy callado ¿pasa algo malo?- calló unos segundos y habló.

No- dijo mirando al frente mientras caminaban.

Bueno.

…..

 **Mientras tanto…**

Sakura iba por la aldea comprando el mandado cuando de pronto pasó frente a una librería y vio en la vitrina el libro "Icha Icha Paradise", se paró enfrente y parecía recordar algo cuando fue sacada de sus pensamientos.

¿Sakura?- le llamó un hombre frente a ella que parecía salir de la tienda.

¿Ehh?- pareció exaltarse por el llamado y al verlo se sorprendió otro tanto, pero trató de ocultarlo- Kakashi…- reconoció.

Vaya…tenía tiempo sin verte y… ¿Cómo has estado?

Eh bien, adiós- trató de escapar de él paro la tomó del brazo e insistió.

¿Por qué la prisa?

Bueno es que tengo que llegar a cocinar- trató de nuevo zafándose de él.

Bueno te invito a comer, así no tendrás que cocinar –aseguró tomándola del brazo de nuevo, aunque ella parecía molesta.

¡Por si no lo recuerda tengo un hijo esperándome en casa!- exclamó enojada soltándose bruscamente, él la miró serio y siguió.

Es verdad…lo olvide por completo…lo siento, por cierto…yo…- ella se giró para verlo de nuevo- Ahora que lo pienso, no conozco a tu hijo.

Sakura se alertó pero habló.

Si bueno, no ha estado en meses últimamente, y luego de estar fuera por años.

Pienso que sería buen momento para conocerlo ¿no crees?

Si quiere venir a casa hágalo, pero no está.

Ah que pena…no importa supongo que está con amigos, no tardará- insistió, Sakura no sabía que más inventar y empezó a caminar con la esperanza de que perdiera el interés y se fuera, pero él la siguió.

Ella cargaba la bolsa del mandado con ambas manos mirando al piso y Kakashi la seguía.

Déjame ayudarte- dijo tratando de tomar la bolsa.

Yo puedo sola gracias- respondió haciendo la bolsa a un lado, él se sorprendió un poco por su actitud pero pronto volvió a su habitual forma sacando su libro, lo cual pereció molestarle a ella.

Pronto llegaron, Sakura abrió y Kakashi indeciso se quedó en la puerta.

¿No va entrar?- replicó dejando el mandado en la cocina, él entró y cerró la puerta detrás suyo.

Qué escombrado está, me sorprende que puedas mantenerlo así teniendo un niño en casa- Dijo sentándose en el sillón mirando a su alrededor.

Sakura pareció molestarse (de nuevo), por alguna razón todo lo que salía de boca de él le molestaba.

Si, él es un niño muy limpio.

Claro, se nota.

Callaron unos segundos y cuando él estaba por hablar fue interrumpido.

No sé porque le sorprende tanto, después de todo su padre es Sasuke, no era para menos que fuera igual de comportado- decía de espaldas a éste mientras acomodaba una caja de juguetes en el suelo cerca de la chimenea (si, tienen chimenea).

¿Comportado?- respondió con sarcasmo.

Bueno la cena ya casi está, así que si quiere comer tendrá que ayudar, ponga esa otra caja junto a la escalera- Kakashi atendió y fue por ella.

La dejó en el lugar indicado y al mirar la pared enfrente de ésta se sorprendió; Había una foto de Sakura junto a su hijo además de muchas otras con Naruto y los demás, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la primera, ya que de inmediato reconoció a Kenji.

¡Ess…!- en ese momento ella lo llamó a la mesa.

¡Ya está listo, venga pronto porque si se enfría no lo volveré a calentar!

Kakashi fue y se sentó; Ella comenzó a comer y él solo miraba su plató.

¿Qué pasa, no va a comer?- él salió de sus pensamientos y la miró- ¿No me diga que le da pena quitarse la máscara?…eso ya lo pasamos hace mucho, además aquí no hay nadie más.

Kakashi se paralizó unos instantes y luego sin más se la quitó; La reacción de Sakura fue normal, de hecho ni siquiera lo estaba viendo, como si no estuviera allí.

…

 **En otro lado…**

Los niños pasearon por todo el templo y Kenji en ningún momento hizo algún comentario.

¡Kenji…en serio estás muy raro! dime ya ¿Qué te pasa?- él le miro y algo melancólico se decidió a contarle.

Me encontré con el Capitán Yamato…

¿Y?

Me…me dijo algo que no me esperaba.

¿Ehh?

Creo…estoy… ¡estoy empezando a dudar que Sasuke Uchiha sea mi padre!- Arashi se sorprendió.

¿Por qué?- Kenji le miró dispuesto a entrar en detalles.

…..

 **En casa de los Haruno…**

Sakura y Kakashi terminaron de cenar y mientras ella lavaba los platos él le miraba sentado aún en una silla del comedor.

¡Creó que ya es muy tarde, voy a preparar todo porque mañana Kenji tiene que ir temprano a la escuela!- exclamó mirándolo de reojo intentando que captara la indirecta.

Claro, por cierto aún no regresa ¿no crees que sería bueno ir a buscarlo?- respondió a pesar de captar lo que Sakura le quiso decir.

¡Él sabe cuidarse solo, la falta de un padre se lo ha enseñado, así que no es necesario ir a buscarlo!- habló fuertemente notándose su enojo ante la propuesta de éste, Kakashi solo reclinó su silla hacia atrás sorprendido por su brusquedad.

Bueno, creo que aquí hay algo raro…es evidente que algo te molesta- dijo serio.

¡Vaya, que acertado es usted! Sí, me molesta que se haga el interesado ¿desde cuándo le importa algo sobre mí?- dijo sarcástica.

Era obvio que ella estaba molesta con él, no entendía por qué, pero quería contentarla y justo cuando iba atreverse a preguntar Sakura lo empujo hasta la puerta.

¡Será mejor que se vaya, ahora tengo cosas importantes que hacer!- alegó sacándolo de su casa y le cerró tan rápido la puerta que no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse.

Él se quedó unos segundos mirando la inerte puerta, por dentro Sakura se recargaba en la puerta tratando de recuperar la compostura, luego de esto ambos volvieron a lo suyo.

…..

 **Mientras, en otro lugar…**

Kenji, entonces… ¿qué vas hacer ahora?- preguntó preocupado Arashi.

No lo sé- respondió como ido.

De…deberías, es mejor que… ¿Por qué no te olvidas de todo esto y sigues como si no hubiera pasado?- sugirió nervioso. A Kenji le sorprendió lo dicho y enojado contestó:

¿COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO A ESTAS ALTURAS? ¡DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE ME ENTERÉ NO ES POSIBLE OLVIDARLO! ¡LO QUE PASA ES QUE COMO TÚ SI TIENES A TUS DOS PADRES NO LO ENTIENDES!- gritó furioso y salió corriendo del parque en que se encontraban.

Corrió hasta llegar a un baldío, por su mente pasó el sentarse a llorar pero prefirió soltar una bola de fuego tras otra; De pronto se percató de que alguien lo observaba y lanzó un mini Katon solo para hacerlo salir, la sombra avanzó rápidamente de un árbol al otro sin dejarse ver.

¿Quién está allí?- preguntó con un tono retador viendo para todos lados, y repentinamente alguien apareció detrás de él como a dos metros.

Parece ser que gustas de hacer cosas peligrosas ¿no?- dijo aquel hombre con su libro en mano y restándole importancia al hecho de que lo atacara.

¡Eres… tú!

Sí, tiene lógica que sea yo, si no lo fuera sería preocupante…oye ¿desde cuándo me hablas de tú? ¡qué modales!- dijo en su tono burlón de siempre.

Yo…el otro día no te pude agradecer por salvarme.

¿De qué?

Como "de que", del Katon gigante.

¿Ehh? No sé de que hablas, debiste imaginarlo, hasta donde recuerdo tú y yo solo nos hemos topado una vez.

¿Cómo?, pero si…

Bueno Kenji, debo irme, adiós- dijo dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar.

U…un momento ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Yo no te lo he dicho.

Kakashi se percató de que supuestamente él no lo conocía y decidió desviar rápido la pregunta de éste.

¡Vaya que si te pareces a él!

¿Ehh…él?

Me voy.

Es… ¡espera! tengo algo que pedirte…- pronunció nervioso.

¿Pedirme?, bueno mientras no sea dinero…- dijo desviando la mirada.

No me preguntes como lo sé, pero…

¿Qué?...

¡Sé que fuiste sensei de mi madre y del tío Naruto!...

 _(¿tío?)-_ pensó Kakashi.

¡Así que quiero pedirte que también me entrenes a mí!- Kakashi le miró extrañado por su petición, lo pensó un poco cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza, como si hubiera dicho algo inapropiado, y de esta forma se dispuso a hablar…

...

 **En casa de Kenji…**

Sakura estaba sentada en el sillón y se le podía ver muy intranquila.

 _(Será mejor que vaya a buscar a Kenji… ¡dios!, por favor…que Kakashi no lo conozca o estaré en problemas…-_ pensó _\- …ya no puedo estar tranquila con "él" aquí…no imagino que pasaría si se vieran… ¡mejor será que lo evite!)-_ lo último lo pensó mientras corría por su abrigo en el perchero y salía aprisa de casa.

 _(¿Dónde estás Kenji?)_ \- analizaba recorriendo las calles ya obscurecidas.

De repente volteó bruscamente hacia una parte del bosque y vio…

¿Qué…es…eso?...

… **¿Sakura descubrirá la reunión que tanto temía?...**


	5. Chapter 5: Asuntos Pendientes

Capítulo 5: Asuntos Pendientes.

Sakura caminaba aprisa hacia donde estaban aquellas sombras, cuando por fin alcanzó a visualizar se sorprendió, se apresuró a llegar, después de todo era de vida o muerte, gritó a todo pulmón…

¡LEEE…!

Él chico estaba a punto de caerse del puente al río.

¡Lee! ¿Qué haces? Te vas a matar.

¡Ya no quiero vivirrrrr…no me queda nada!- exclamó canturreando aunque se notaba a leguas que estaba borracho.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ocurre?... ¡estás borracho, no puedes ni pararte solo!

¡Me dejó…!

¿Te dejó? ¿quién?

¡Como que "quien", mi novia…y lo hizo de la peor manera!

¿Tenías novia? No sabía…- dijo un poco escéptica- Y… ¿cuál es la peor manera?...

Ella…ella…- habló con dificultad- ¡ME APUÑALÓ POR LA ESPALDA!- gritó justo en la cara de Sakura, lo que hizo que ésta se alertara pensando que lo decía en el sentido literal (o sea tal cual suena).

Rápidamente lo giró y buscó tal herida pero no había nada, suspiro y sentó a Lee en el pasto poniéndose en cuclillas frente a él.

Lee…lamento lo que te pasó pero… nada es tan grave como para…- explicaba pero el chico la interrumpió.

¡Nos íbamos a casar, y no solo me plantó… sino que además se llevó el dinero que era para la fiesta!- dijo llorando cómicamente, aunque en realidad si lloraba por su mala suerte; Sakura se mantuvo callada unos segundos mientras pensaba.

 _(En realidad sí es peor de lo que pensé, ¡rayos! Maldita zorra...como se atreve a hacerle eso)_

Lee…

¿Ehh?- respondió casi dormido.

Te llevaré a casa ¿de acurdo?- él no respondió pues ya estaba prácticamente "fuera del área de cobertura" por tanto alcohol.

…

 **En otro lado…**

Kenji caminaba lentamente con la mirada perdida en el suelo, pero no lucía triste, aunque tampoco contento. Repentinamente Arashi salía de una tienda de dulces y al verlo por la calle corrió a hablarle.

¡KENJI!- gritó y éste volteó, perecía serio pero sorprendido de verlo- Ehh…bueno, yo...- calló unos segundos y siguió- ¡Lamento lo que te dije hace rato! es que…

Kenji lo miró y le sonrió sinceramente.

No te apures, yo también lamento haberme portado como un niño.

Pero somos niños.

Sí, quiero decir como uno pequeño.

Pero…

Olvídalo, lo que quise decir es que no suelo comportarme así, tú me conoces, no soy tan…- iba a decir "infantil" pero hubiese sido grosero así que cambió el término- "niño"

¿Ehh?

Bueno eso no importa, ahora debo volver a casa o mamá me matará.

Ehh…es verdad ¿Por qué siempre llegas tarde a todos lados?

¿Yo? Ideas tuyas…- dijo aparentando molestia y enchuecando la boca.

Ideas mías y de todos nuestros compañeros- expresó entre dientes.

¿Qué?

Nada…

Bueno vamos…- dijo volviendo a su seriedad.

…..

 **Mientras tanto…**

 _(Bueno, supongo que así está bien, mañana que esté sobrio hablaré con él tranquilamente, ahora debo apresurarme…Kenji…)-_ pensaba Sakura mientras caminaba en busca de su hijo.

Tardó poco en llegar a casa para hablarle a Shikamaru a ver si Kenji no estaba en su casa. Levantó la bocina del teléfono y marcó.

¡Hola! ¿Shikamaru?- preguntó ansiosa.

No, Shikamaru no se encuentra ¿desea dejarle algún mensaje?- respondió una voz de niño.

Ah, Iroki, así que no está…bueno gracias- justo cuando iba a colgar se alcanzo a oír del otro lado de la bocina la voz de éste replicar.

¡Oye niño, que te crees, no contestes mis llamadas!- refunfuño y tomo el teléfono- ¿Hola quien habla?

¡Shikamaru! solo quería saber si Kenji no se encuentra contigo.

No pero…- respondía cuando percibió que ésta había soltado la bocina- ¿hola, sigues allí?

Del otro lado del teléfono Sakura escucho abrirse la puerta y corrió a ella, era Kenji.

¡Kenji eres tú! ¡me tenías muy preocupada!- exclamó abrazándolo con fuerza y luego subió el tono- ¡DONDE DEMONIOS TE HABÍAS METIDO! ¿TIENES IDEA DE LA HORA QUE ES?

Ehh…- quiso defenderse pero no pudo.

¿Por qué siempre haces esto? ¡No ves que me preocupas, es muy peligroso andar vagando por la calle solo!

Yo…- sin que terminara de excusarse, Sakura lo abrazó amorosamente y comenzó a llorar ruidosamente.

Kenji se impactó ante tal situación y sintió culpa.

¡Hijo!…esto… todo lo que haces ¿es para reclamarme no haberte contado nunca de tu padre?...- hablo sollozando; Él se congelo por tal pregunta y contestó rápidamente.

¡No, mamá…yo…!

¡Si tanto quieres saberlo, te lo contaré!

Kenji estaba atónito y no se podía mover o hablar de la impresión, cuando Sakura le habló aún llorosa.

Cariño, ven siéntate- él hiso caso y nervioso se acercó- …Escucha bien lo que voy a decirte ¿sí?...- éste tragó saliva inconscientemente y ella tomándole las manos con las suyas prosiguió- ¡Si en todo este tiempo no te he hablado de él no es porque te quiera hacer sufrir, es solo que tenía miedo a que me reprocharas algo o a lo que escucharas de él!...ahora sé, que cometí un error al ocultártelo…yo…en el fondo fui egoísta, solo porque no quiera recordarlo te privé de conocerlo…lo lamento mucho pero…

Kenji esperaba lo peor, y efectivamente, lo obtuvo:

Tu padre… ¡está muerto!...

Esas palabras retumbaron en sus oídos como un eterno y profundo eco, entonces y solo entonces confirmó lo que pensaba "Sasuke era su padre", y aunque se alegraba de por fin saberlo no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas por su perdida.

Supongo que ya sabes quién es, alguien me dijo que ya lo sospechabas antes de que te lo dijese, y que incluso lo investigaste ¿o no?- Kenji miró al piso y aún con lágrimas en sus mejillas asintió con la cabeza.

En ese instante todo se volvió borroso y confuso para él; Sakura pronunció las últimas palabras para asegurarse de que lo dicho quedara claro, y con esto sentenció la peor mentira de toda su vida y dicha a la persona equivocada…

¡Sasuke Uchiha es tu padre!

Kenji no pudo más y soltó a llorar en los brazos de su madre, acto que duró minutos y horas al pasar la noche.

…

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

El despertar luego de una larga noche de solo llanto es duro, no poder abrir los parpados, sentir el cuerpo atado a la cama y esa sensación de amargura y sequedad en la boca.

Kenji pensaba, pensó tanto que le dolía la cabeza, Sakura le había dado permiso de quedarse en cama todo el día, pero por alguna razón se sentía intranquilo.

Ella le llevó el desayuno a la cama y él se quedó viendo en la tele algún programa sin sentido, al cual realmente no le prestaba atención.

Pasaron horas antes de que se sintiese bien, pero en cuanto le dejó de doler la cabeza se vistió y bajó al comedor.

¡Kenji! ¿Qué haces fuera de cama? ¿ya te sientes mejor?

Si…quiero ir con Arashi.

Ehh… está bien, pero no llegues pasadas las siete ¿de acuerdo?

¡Sí!- dijo un poco más animado y salió.

A decir verdad Kenji no pensaba ir con su amigo. Pronto llegó a su destino y toco el timbre de aquella casa.

¡Hola!- saludó animadamente a quién le abrió la puerta.

¿Ehh…que haces aquí?- respondió Iroki.

Bueno yo…

¿Qué?

Solo…solo…

¡Habla de una vez!

¡Está bien!, lamento haberme obsesionado con lo de mi padre.

¿Ehh?

Y… quiero agradecerte por ayudarme…

¿Ayudarte?

Ya sabes… a averiguar sobre él y eso.

Ahh… ¿y te sirvió de algo?

A decir verdad, ¡sí!- sonrió y extendiéndole la mano al chico le dio un chocolate antes de desaparecer corriendo de la propiedad.

¡Oye…!- gritó desde el portón para detenerlo pero ya se había ido, miró en chocolate en su mano y entró de nuevo a la casa.

Kenji corrió felizmente hacia su próximo objetivo…

…..

En una casa sonaba incesantemente la puerta siendo golpeada.

¡Ya voy, ya voy!, dettebayo ¿quién toca la puerta así?- abrió ya saben quién.

¡Hola!

¡Kenji!- exclamó Naruto (por si no les quedó claro quién era) entre asustado y sorprendido haciéndose hacia atrás como si se lo fuera a comer.

¿Puedo pasar tío?

Ehh…

Gracias- dijo asiéndolo a un lado y entrando. Ambos se sentaron en el comedor viéndose de frente.

¡Tío!

¿Ehh?

Perdona por el berrinche del otro día- Naruto se sorprendió pero no lo interrumpió- yo…me puse así por que estaba desesperado por saber la verdad y te presioné de más, incluso fui grosero.

Kenji, no te disculpes- éste se sorprendió por la respuesta, todo se esperaba menos eso, y Naruto siguió- No esperaba menos de ti, eres un niño muy listo, no te culpo por querer averiguarlo, yo pasé los primeros años de mi vida preguntándome lo mismo, pero…no está en mis manos el contarte "eso", Sakura-chan es quien debe hacerlo, y si realmente necesitas saberlo…- decía el chico pero Kenji le interrumpió abruptamente.

¡Ya se la verdad! Así que no te preocupes, mamá me lo contó.

Naruto puso en blanco sus ojos y luego reacciono para ver que éste se iba.

¡También díselo a mi tía Hinata por mí por favor, adiós!- gritó Kenji mientras salía corriendo de nuevo, dejando en la puerta una habitual caja de metal con dos tazones de ramen dentro; Naruto babeó al ver el contenido y no esperó más.

…..

En un parque cualquiera, se encontraba sentado en el pasto un chico cualquiera (no es cierto en realidad era solo…)

¡SAIIIII!- gritó furiosa una rubia, a lo que éste hizo caso omiso y continuó leyendo su libro "Como vivir con una mujer lo suficiente para tener su primera cana".

¡SAIII, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DEJARME SOLA EN PLENO MERCADO CON TODAS ÉSTAS BOLSAS?- el joven parecía no inmutarse, así que la rubia le lanzó una plancha en la cabeza, a lo que si reaccionó tirándose al suelo, agarrándose la cabeza y retorciéndose como gusano.

En ese momento se apareció su salvador.

¡Ho…l…a!- dijo asustado viendo la cómica escena de Ino tratando de ahorcar a Sai con el cable de la plancha.

Lo siento, no quise interrumpir…sigan sigan…- dijo agitando las manos de arriba abajo a punto de marcharse.

¡No no, espera, ya acabamos!- agregó Ino con su típica sonrisa falsa.

¿En serio?- preguntó ingenuo.

¡Es-o espe-ro!- exclamó Sai tratando de respirar.

¿Y…que se te ofrece pequeño?- preguntó ella con un tono dulce de voz, soltando a Sai bruscamente en al piso.

Ehh…en realidad…

¿Qué?...- interrogó Ino.

Bueno…

. . . – La cara de Ino lo decía todo, se estaba empezando a exasperar.

¡Ehh!…- dijo asustado ante la expresión de ella y luego habló de sopetón- ¡Necesito hablar con Sai!

¿Ehh? Claro- respondió ella notándosele un leve enojo.

Sai como perro ante el llamado de su dueño se paró rápidamente y acudió al lugar.

¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó con su tono lúgubre de siempre y la misma expresión.

Ehh…quiero…quiero pedir disculpas por mi actitud del otro día, yo… enloquecí, lo sé, pero…pero ya se me pasó, ¡perdón por gritarte y eso!- explicó haciendo una ligera reverencia. Sai le miró extrañado pero con la misma expresión de siempre.

Entonces si te puedo decir lo que querías saber.

¿Ehh?- dijo confundido.

Ahora que lo has entendido puedo ver que has madurado, y siendo así puedo responder a tu pregunta con gusto- cuando Sai iba a hablar Kenji lo detuvo.

No es necesario, pero gracias.

¿Eh?- Sai parecía sorprendido por su afirmación, pero antes de que lo notara Kenji ya había salido corriendo como las otras veces, y como las otras veces dejó un presente para él; Éste se acercó al mirara algo en el piso.

Al mirar en contenido de la bolsa esbozó una sonrisa interior (no una sonrisa malvada, sino una de niño bueno), en el papel decía:

" _Amigas, por cortesía de Magic Image se les invita totalmente gratis a un crucero con duración de una semana, en donde podrán saciar sus más exigentes "exigencias" que sus novios o esposos no son capaces de realizar, desde compras exhaustivas hasta comida gourmet de todos los gustos"_

 _P.D: Solo conseguirán lugar las primeras 50 en llegar._

Sai miró la fecha y el lugar, y se apresuró a llevar casi a rastras a su enloquecida novia.

…..

Kenji por su lado se dirigía a su última parada.

¡Capitán Yamato!- gritó Kenji a lo lejos, éste que se encontraba entrenando paro y se acercó al chico.

¿Qué tal?- saludó- ¿qué haces por aquí?

Ehh…- luego pensó- _(no de nuevo, dilo rápido y conciso, ¡tú puedes Kenji!)-_ Se animo a sí mismo.

¡Lo siento Capitán!

¿Ehh? ¿el qué?...

Por la plática del otro día, creo que me exalte de más, no debí exigirle que me lo dijese si no quería.

Kenji- expresó serio pero aceptando sus disculpas.

¡Escuche, realmente lo lamento, eso me hace sentir mal desde aquel día, pero ahora ya puedo olvidarlo y espero que usted también!- dijo con una sonrisa, Yamato se sorprendió por su reacción tan calmada y preguntó.

Y ahora ¿ya estás más tranquilo?

Sí, me sirvió saber la verdad por fin.

Al escuchar esto Yamato quedó atónito y solo pudo pronunciar.

¿Co…como…quien…?

Mi madre me lo ha contado todo, bueno no todo, pero al menos ahora conozco a mi padre, aunque esté muerto- Yamato reaccionó ante lo último y preguntó dudoso.

¿Entonces tu padre es…?

¡Sasuke por supuesto!

Ahora si Yamato no supo ni que decir, solo pudo pensar.

 _(¿Cómo es posible?… ¡que Sakura le mintiera con tanto descaro!, mira que decírselo así como si nada, ¡si "él" supiese algo de esto sería indiscutiblemente el fin!)._

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar que Kenji se despedía a lo lejos, pues de nuevo había huido dejando un presente en el piso, se acercó y miró una revista de nombre "Decoración de Interiores" y al abrir la primer página se encontró una nota de Kenji, decía:

" _Para quien de entre todos mis conocidos se ha ganado mi confianza y gratitud por su gran sabiduría y por sobre todo honestidad"_

 _Gracias Capitán Yamato._

Luego de esto leer esto Yamato se serió y dijo para sí mismo:

 _¡No puedo quedarme más tiempo estando como un simple espectador, esto ya se ha salido de su cauce, tendré que intervenir, diciendo todo lo que me fue conferido!_

… **¡Yamato finalmente ha decidido actuar!**

 **¿Qué tanto afectará a los involucrados lo que él tenga para decir?...**


	6. Chapter 6: Confabulando contra Sakura

Capítulo 6: Confabulando contra Sakura.

Tres días después Kenji corría por la calle felizmente, cuando al pasar frente a la habitual tienda de dulces se encontró con Arashi, esté le saludó agitando la mano en el aire y se aproximó.

¡Ho-ga!- dijo con la boca llena de caramelos.

Primero pásate el bocado que no te entiendo nada- fulminó Kenji.

…ghg…- tragó y habló con claridad esta vez- ¡te me has perdido por un tiempo eh…!

No fue mi intención pero…

¿Qué?

Vamos al campo de entrenamiento y allí te cuento.

…..

 **En otro lugar…**

Bien Kakashi, eso es todo por ahora- decía la hokage mirando unos papeles en su escritorio.

Bueno entonces me retiro- concluyó saliendo de la habitación.

¡Kakashi!- expresó Gai con algo de desconcierto.

Que tal- habló restándole importancia y siguiendo su camino.

¡Espera! ¿Cómo es que llegas y yo no me entero?

Bueno, se deberá a que no tengo mucho de haber regresado y me la he pasado encerrado en casa o en misiones- explicó con su voz despreocupada de siempre.

Gai lo examinó seriamente durante unos segundos.

¿Qué te que parece un desafío ahora?- dijo siendo totalmente efusivo y Kakashi solo levantó una ceja.

No me apetece ahora, tal vez luego- y trató de huir de nuevo.

Ese no es el Kakashi que conozco, él nunca rechazaría un desafío por mas tedioso que fuera- expresó serio.

¡Ya ya!, no hagas un alboroto por eso, simplemente estoy cansado.

¿Tú? ¿enserio?, ¿No será que tienes miedo?- terminó con el seño fruncido, entonces algo dentro de Kakashi pareció encenderse.

¡Acepto!

…..

 **Mientras tanto…**

¿EN SERIO?- hablaba Arashi con los ojos más que abiertos.

Kenji no respondió pero parecía feliz.

Entonces… entonces ¡en definitiva es tu padre!

Si.

¡Qué buena noticia! Pero…

¿Qué?

Él… bueno…está…- dijo Arashi lento e inseguro.

Si, lo sé… pero no importa, desde el momento en que comencé a pensar en él como mi padre, me hice a la idea que jamás lo conocería en persona.

¿Cómo? ¿entonces ya sabías desde el principio lo que le pasó?

No, eso lo averigüé mas tarde... pero ¡Vamos! que no quiero amargarme la existencia- terminó parándose para entrenar.

¿Por qué de pronto te ha dado por entrenar tanto?- preguntó curioso Arashi.

¿Por qué?... uno debe procurar ser el mejor siempre… además ¿sino como presumiría a la niñas eh?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

¿Ehh? ¿eso es todo?... pensé que era por algo mas importante.

Entonces Kenji perecía recordar algo mirando a la nada.

¡Hey! ¡Kenji, despierta ya!

Si, lo siento, ahora… ¡prepárate!- gritó soltando una patada al aire que se aproximaba a su compañero.

¿EHH? ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE YO SOY EL BLANCOOOO!

…

 **En la puerta de la aldea…**

¡FUERAAA!- gritó Gai anunciando inicio a su carrera por la aldea.

Comenzaron corriendo a gran velocidad y habían acordado puntos estratégicos de la aldea por donde debían pasar; De pronto, de la nada Gai le soltó una pregunta que Kakashi no escuchó porque estaba distraído mirando a otro lado y eso lo hizo caer entre los edificios.

Kakashi cayó de pie entre dos edificios que hacían sombra y asombrado miraba a una distancia considerable la escena de una pareja en una banca del parque, Gai bajó casi enseguida.

¡Oye! ¿estás bien?- preguntó con algo de preocupación y luego también se perdió mirando hacia donde él miraba.

Eran Sakura y Lee quienes conversaban amenamente, y de la nada se abrazaron, Kakashi se sorprendió de sobremanera al igual que Gai.

¡Vaya!, supongo que un clavo saca a otro clavo ¿no?- habló con una leve sonrisa pero Kakashi no respondió- Creo que luego de lo de Sasuke se merece una segunda oportunidad- Kakashi no hablaba, pero en cambio frunció el seño como cuando te encuentras con algún enemigo.

Bueno vamos, ¡Que esto no ha acabado!- gritó energéticamente levantando un puño.

Si que acabó, me voy a casa- dijo con un tono entre despreocupado y molesto dando la vuelta y marchándose, Gai solo se quedó allí sin entender su actitud.

…..

Eso estuvo… estuvo… rudo en verdad…- exclamaba un Arashi mas que agotado respirando con dificultad y tirado en el césped.

¡Qué debilucho eres, si entrenaras más seguido no te pasaría eso!- decía Kenji parado como si nada.

¿Nos vamos ya? tengo hambre- habló casi suplicante.

De acurdo, vámonos.

Comenzaron a caminar cuando se encontraron con Ino cargando las compras.

Oh, ¡hola niños!- saludó amistosamente a ambos con una sonrisa.

¡Hola tía!- devolvió al saludo Kenji, pero Arashi estaba petrificado y rojo como un tomate.

¿Te sientes bien pequeño?- preguntó ella tocándole la frente y éste se dejó caer como tabla para atrás.

Discúlpalo, es algo tímido- sonrió burlón.

Arashi aún seguía tendido en el piso y sacando humo de las orejas (figurativamente, claro n_n) así que Kenji lo ignoró y le ofreció ayuda a Ino para cargar las bolsas.

Caminaban platicando de trivialidades como la escuela de Kenji y la florería de ésta, cuando de pronto Ino preguntó.

¿Qué fue lo del otro día?

¿A qué te refieres?

A los cupones que le regalaste a Sai.

Ah eso…- dijo nervioso al notar que se había dado cuenta- bueno…

¡Sai y yo la pasamos bomba, gracias por invitarnos!- sonrió.

¿Ehh…Sai? ¿Qué no era un crucero exclusivo para mujeres?

¡Si pero me dio tanta tristeza por el pobre Sai que decidí cambiar los boletos por un combo parejas aunque fue solo por dos días!

 _(¡Sai me va a matar!)_ \- pensó con terror.

Bueno, de todas formas ese crucero era para solteronas- habló con tono medio molesto virando a un lado los ojos como recordando algo.

¡Me alegra saber que se divirtieron!

Oye, por cierto ¿Dónde conseguiste los boletos?- preguntó intrigada.

¡En la peluquería a la que mamá me lleva todos los meses!

¿Ehh? ¿te lleva a una peluquería? ¿Por qué razón?- parecía sorprendida, Kenji solo levantó los hombros en señal de no saber.

Dice que no le debo decir a nadie pero… confío en tu discreción- (mala idea)- es que resulta que desde que nací tengo un cabello muy frágil, y por alguna razón cada cierto tiempo mi cabello pierde el color- habló casi en un susurro.

¿Cómo que pierde el color?

¡Si, se vuelve blanco!, pero me aplican una especie de shampoo que me deja el cabello como lo tengo ahora.

Ino comenzó a extrañarse con el asunto y preguntó.

¿Cada cuanto te ponen ese shampoo?

¿Ehh? ¿cada cuanto?, pues me parece que cada mes aproximadamente, sí.

Ino pareció sorprenderse y pidió a Kenji acompañarla a dejar sus compras a casa.

…..

 **Mientras tanto…**

Sakura llegaba a casa agotada de tanto caminar, la noche comenzaba a extenderse, se quitó los zapatos entrando a la cocina con la compras, las dejó sobre la mesa y luego de servirse un vaso con agua se tiró cómodamente en el sillón. Repentinamente tocaron la puerta insistentemente.

¡Ya voy, ya voy!- gritó aproximándose.

Al abrir se quedó helada, era Kakashi, quien recargado en el marco de la puerta la miraba penetrantemente con un aire de enojo; Trató de cerrar la puerta pero él la detuvo con el pie.

¿Qué sucede? ¿No puedo pasar? ¿es que estás con compañía?- preguntó abriendo la puerta por completo.

No, es solo que no estoy de humor para tus comentarios sarcásticos- exclamó sonando un tanta molesta.

¿Entonces me dejarás aquí parado en el frío?- habló con un tono un tanto más… ¿seductor?

Pase- decidió algo indecisa.

Gracias- contestó burlón.

¿A qué viene?

Bueno, veo que era verdad que no estabas de humor pero… yo solo pasé a saludar.

¿Eso es todo?

¿Qué? ¿esa no es razón suficiente?

Bueno, quién pasa de visita a esta hora.

Lo dices como si fuera muy tarde, si apenas son las ocho.

¿Las ocho?- preguntó escandalizada y a punto de salir corriendo.

¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Por qué huyes?

¡No huyo! Es solo que es muy noche para que Kenji ande en la calle.

¡Oye oye! Eres muy escrita con él ¿por qué no le das algo de libertad?

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y habló.

Porque no quiero que luego se haga un vago sin responsabilidades- Kakashi se sorprendió con la respuesta.

¿En serio piensas que podría ser así?- ella solo le miró.

Tengo prisa- dijo sacándolo a empujones de su casa y éste no tuvo tiempo de reclamar.

Sakura esperó recargada en la puerta lo que creyó fueron cinco minutos para asegurarse de que Kakashi ya no se encontrara ni cerca de allí; Luego de mirar por el lente de la puerta y confirmar que no había alguien tomó su abrigo de la sala y corrió a la puerta, justo cuando estaba por abrirla alguien tocó, ella se pasmó esperando no se tratase de él, se asomó por el lente de nuevo y era…

…..

 **En casa de alguien más…**

¿Lo pongo en la mesa?- preguntó Kenji.

Si por favor- respondió Ino.

Luego ambos se sentaron en el único sillón de la casa.

Ahora sí, ¡quiero pedirte un favor Kenji!

¿Ehh? ¿Qué?

Necesito ver la raíz de tu cabello.

¿Para qué?- interrogó un poco extrañado.

¡Bueno, yo también soy médico, si me muestras tu cabello tal vez descubra la cura!

¿Tú crees que haya cura?

¡Por supuesto que sí!

¡Pero mi madre dijo que no!

¡Bueno tú solo déjame intentarlo, no me desilusiones antes de tiempo!

B-bueno…- accedió.

Ino revisó meticulosamente el cabello de Kenji y vio muchas raíces blancas que cambiaban de tono al café característico de él y pensó durante un rato.

¿Qué sucede ahora? ¡No me digas que empeoró!- se alarmó.

¡No no! Es solo que así es difícil determinar lo que es.

¿Eso qué quiere decir?- Ino lo miró como esperando a decir algo.

¡Necesitaré una muestra para analizarla!

O sea un mechón de mi cabello ¿no?- ella confirmó con la cabeza y Kenji sacó su kunai cortando un mechón no muy largo.

¿Esto será suficiente verdad?

Si, con esto basta.

 _(Ahora sabré que tramas… Sakura)_ \- pensó con el mechón en sus manos.

…..

Al mirar por la lente vio que se trataba de Yamato.

Ahhh…- suspiró para luego abrir la puerta- ¡Hola Capitán Yamato!

¿Puedo pasar?- dijo con su neutralidad característica.

¡Claro, pase! ¿Quiere algo de tomar?- exclamó haciéndolo pasar a la sala, él miraba por todos lados mientras Sakura le servía agua en la cocina.

¡Ya tenía tiempo de no pasarse por aquí! es una lástima que Kenji no esté- explicó dándole el vaso.

Si, ya lo sabía- Sakura se sorprendió.

¿Cómo lo sabía?

Ya llevaba un buen rato afuera esperando a que ambos se fueran- ella se aterró al oír su respuesta y enfureció de golpe.

¿Y se puede saber por qué demonios me espía ahora?- Yamato cerró los ojos y calmadamente los abrió.

Creo que será mejor que vaya al grano- habló con pesadez y acompletó- ¿Porque le dijiste a Kenji que Sasuke es su padre si sabes perfectamente que no es así?

Ella se congeló con lo dicho y luego volvió a su agresividad.

¡Acordamos hace mucho que usted no intervendría en mis decisiones con respecto a mi hijo! ¿o no?- exclamó desafiante.

Pues no me hubiera visto en la necesidad de intervenir si no hubieras dicho esa gran mentira- sonó algo molesto pero calmado a la vez.

¿USTED QUE SABE? ¡ÉL ES MI HIJO, NO SE META!- gritó indignada.

¡Si pero no es solo tuyo!- respondió tajante alzando un poco más la voz.

¡USTED ME JURÓ QUE NO SE LO DIRÍA A NADIE!- reclamó sin contener al llanto frustrado.

¡Sí pero no soportaré una mentira como esa, así que…!- calló un instante.

¡¿ASI QUE QUÉ?!- gritó retadoramente.

…¡Así que si no le dices la verdad a Kakashi lo haré yo!- expuso con seguridad. Sakura casi se dejaba caer en el piso pero se agarró del sillón detrás de ella.

No… no me puede hacer esto…- habló incrédula ante la amenaza de éste.

Lo… lo siento Sakura, pero tu me has obligado… es mi deber hacerlo…- terminó saliendo de aquella casa y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Sakura se dejó caer al suelo y rompió en llanto de desesperación por su situación actual.

 _(¡Esto no puede estar pasando!… no sería capaz ¿o sí?... sea como sea… debó hacer algo… no puedo decirle la verdad, eso acabaría con todo… entonces…)_ \- en medio de esa confusión tuvo una idea.

 _(¡Sería difícil irme junto con Kenji!... pero a la inversa puede funcionar… ¡Debo lograr que Kakashi deje la aldea de nuevo!... y lo obligaré a hacerlo… ¡Haga lo que tenga que hacer!)…_

…..

Kenji se despidió de Ino luego de que Sai llegase a casa de ésta.

Comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa en plena obscuridad.

 _(¡Ya es muy tarde!)_ \- pensó viendo al cielo.

Cuando de las sombras surgió una figura…

¡Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante!- le aclaró…

… **¿De qué querrá hablar el desconocido con Kenji?**

 **a caso…**


	7. Chapter 7: Conclusiones apresuradas

Primero que nada una disculpa por los capítulos anteriores; Revisándolo me di cuenta que se había clonado varias veces un mismo capítulo, ya lo corregí, y esperando no vuelva a pasar.

Muchas gracias por leer y espero siga siendo de su agrado.

Saludos!

Capítulo 7: Conclusiones apresuradas.

Shikamaru caminaba por las calles obscuras a lado de Iroki.

¡Papá! ¿Me lo compras?- decía Iroki señalando un espray verde para el cabello, y su padre lo miró como si estuviera loco.

¿Por qué quieres algo así?- cuestionó.

¿Y por qué no?- hiso un ademán con ambas manos y puso cara interrogativa.

¡Deja de responder con otra pregunta! ¿y cuál es la verdadera razón?

¡Bueno! pensé que si Kenji se pinta el cabello ¿porque yo no?- Shikamaru que volteaba al frente por fin le miró con expresión extrañada.

¿Cómo que Kenji se pinta el cabello? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

¡Bueno, esto lo saqué de la cocina, y…!- dijo mostrándole el emparedado en sus manos.

¡No me refería a de donde sacaste eso!- dijo algo harto- sino mas bien ¿Por qué piensas que se pinta el cabello?

No lo pienso ¡lo sé!- Shikamaru estaba por interrumpirlo para preguntar pero éste siguió- ¡El otro día que lo invité a las aguas termales me dijo que no podía porque "su tratamiento" estaba recién aplicado y no debía tener contacto con el agua!

¿Qué tratamiento?- cada vez estaba más intrigado.

¡Él dice que es una medicina o no sé qué! ¡que es que por que según su cabello es muy frágil y bla bla bla…!- respondió sin darle importancia.

Shikamaru pensó por unos segundos.

¿Entonces sí me la compras?- preguntó Iroki con una sonrisa fingida.

…...

 **En otro lugar…**

¿De… de que quiere…?- cuestionaba Kenji al extraño y éste le interrumpió.

¡He decidido entrenarte!- le decía Kakashi.

Kenji no podía creer lo que oía y no sabía que responder.

¡Mañana te espero a primera hora en el campo de entrenamiento número 21!- habló seriamente dándose la vuelta mientras Kenji aún razonaba lo que acababa de pasar.

P-pero… ¿Por qué ahora?- le interrogó antes de que se fuera, éste dio la vuelta y lo miro.

Ahh…- suspiró- ¿no es obvio?- habló con pesadez.

¿Ehh?

Mañana lo sabrás- concluyó retirándose.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luego de un rato de caminar Kenji llegó a casa y abrió tratando de no hacer ruido.

Caminó hasta la sala y buscó indicios de Sakura pero nada, luego siguió hasta la cocina y tampoco, entonces decidió subir.

Al estar frente a la puerta de su cuarto escuchó la puerta de enfrente abrirse.

Kenji… ya llegaste…- lucía como que recién despertaba- la cena está en la barra de la cocina tapada con un plato, come y duérmete pronto…- dijo casi susurrando con los ojos entrecerrados por la luz del pasillo y cerró la puerta.

Kenji se asombró de que no lo regañara, le pareció raro incluso que su madre ya estuviera dormida a esa hora, pero no lo pensó dos veces y bajó a cenar; Luego de cenar se fue a dormir, pensando en todo lo sucedido en el día.

…..

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

Una chica despertaba en una oficina muy tirada. Se levantaba del escritorio donde yacía aún encamorrada.

¡Ya amaneció!- exclamó al ver la luz tras la cortina, de la única ventana de aquel lugar.

¡Ino-Sama, la busca el doctor Izuka!- irrumpió una enfermera abriendo la puerta.

Dígale que enseguida voy- decía alineándose la ropa del día anterior.

¡Si señora!- finalizó la joven cerrando la puerta y a Ino se le saltó una vena en la frente.

¡Ya le dije que no soy señora!... todavía- enfatizó un tanto molesta parándose de su incómoda silla.

Suspiró y miró el contenido de un frasco en el escritorio.

No cabe duda… ¡Aquí hay gato encerrado!...- decía decidida- creó que hay algo que olvidaste decirme… ¡mejor amiga!- enfatizó con sarcasmo la última palabra.

…..

 **Mientras…**

Kakashi llegaba al campo de entrenamiento acordado, distraídamente leyendo aquel libro que todos conocemos.

Finalmente despegó la mirada del libro y vio a su alrededor; El llano terreno pastoso en calma, y sin señal de vida, alzó una ceja y cerró su libro comenzando a caminar por el lugar en busca de alguien.

¡Maldición! Seguro se equivocó de campo- decía con fastidio viendo la hora en un reloj de esos que sirven de alarma en la mañana.

Era justo el medio día.

…..

 **Entre tanto…**

Sonó el timbre de la casa de Kenji.

¡Hola Sakura-chan!- saludó amistosamente Naruto a la mujer que abrió la puerta.

¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le sorprendió un poco verlo.

¿Puedo pasar?

Ehh, sí.

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala y se sentaron.

¡Solo viene a avisarte… aunque creó que tal vez ya lo sabes… porque siempre te enteras de todo antes que yo… bueno, de hecho todos se enteran de todo antes que yo per…!- hablaba y se respondía solo, lo que a ella le exasperó.

¿De qué carajos hablas?- gritó Sakura. Naruto se hiso chiquito.

¡Bueno… que Kakashi-Sensei ya regresó!- afirmó con naturalidad.

A Sakura le tomó por sorpresa y no pudo evitar demostrarlo en su cara, así que se paró y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Ah… ¿sí?- aparentó indiferencia sirviendo agua de un garrafón.

¡Me alegró saberlo! ¡Ya tenía mucho que no lo veía!... me gustaría contarle del bebé y…- Sakura se congelo con sus últimas palabras llenando de más el vaso.

¿Qué bebé?- le interrogó dejando lo que hacía.

¡Ehhq…!- Naruto palideció- ¿Cuál bebé?- sonrió falsamente.

¿Cómo que cuál? Del que hablaste hace un momento.

¿Ahh, "ése"?- reaccionó.

¿Y?- insistió Sakura al ver que no respondía.

¿Y qué?

¿QUÉ DE QUE BEBÉ HABLABAS IDIOTA?- exclamó con su tono habitual de regaño a Naruto.

Ahh… bueno… se suponía que sería un secreto pero…

¿Qué?

¡Hinata me va a matar!

No importa, dime- insistió.

Bueno, yo… ella… nosotros…- trastabillaba.

Tú, él, ustedes, ellos, ¡Ya conjugaste todos los pronombres! ¡Dilo de una buena vez o…!

¡Vamos a tener un bebé!- confesó al fin.

Sakura lo miró atónita.

¡Eso es increíble Naruto! ¡Hay que festejarlo! ¿Los demás ya lo saben?- inquirió emocionada.

Bueno, se suponía que no te lo debía decir aún, pero tampoco se suponía que lo sabría Sai, y tampoco Shikamaru… y Neji… y Kiba… y…

¡Entonces todo el mundo ya se enteró!- fulminó entrecerrando los ojos señalando lo obvio.

Eso creo- decía éste juntando nerviosamente sus dedos índices.

Ahh- suspiró- en ese caso ya no tiene sentido que digas que es secreto, mejor pensemos en los preparativos ¿de acuerdo?

¿Preparativos para qué?- preguntó "Narutamente" (tontamente) y Sakura le clavó su puño en la cabeza.

…..

Kakashi comenzaba a desesperarse, o más bien terminaba; Entonces por fin se apareció el susodicho.

¡Siento la tardanza pero no…!- se disculpaba Kenji cuando Kakashi alzó la voz.

¿En dónde demonios estabas? ¿Y qué hora crees que es?- le reprendió furioso, Kenji solo se encogió de hombros.

Lo… lo lamento, yo solo…

¿Crees que puedes ser un shinobi de nivel cogiendo esos hábitos?

No, es solo que no pude…

¿Con quién demonios crees que tratas?- entonces sí Kenji se molestó.

¡No necesito rogarle a nadie para que me haga un favor! Ni que fuera la gran cosa… ¡Además, no pude llegar temprano porque ayudaba a mi madre con las labores matutinas!- le reclamó. Kakashi pereció sorprenderse con su reacción y Kenji siguió- ¡Si no quiere entrenarme no lo haga!

Kakashi lo miró serenamente durante unos segundos y habló.

Ahh… creo que empezamos con el pie equivocado… ¡ambos!- consiguió calmar a Kenji y prosiguió calmadamente.

De acuerdo, creo que si vamos a hacer esto hay que hacerlo bien… ¡Hatake Kakashi!- se presentó extendiéndole la mano. Kenji se pasmó por un momento y luego correspondió el saludo.

¡Haruno Kenji!- Kakashi se sorprendió fugazmente antes de volver a su postura habitual.

A Kenji le dio una extraña sensación al apretar su mano grande y rígida.

Haruno ehh…- exclamó Kakashi- ¡así que no llevas el apellido de tu padre!- aseveró. Kenji también denotó sorpresa.

Ehh... sí.

Ya veo… bueno, ¡comencemos con el entrenamiento!- cambió abruptamente de tema- ¡Antes que nada déjame decirte que el entrenamiento que yo implemento no es cosa sencilla!- explicó dirigiéndose al centro del campo.

Kenji solo asentía con la cabeza a sus indicaciones.

Entonces… lo primero será un leve ejercicio de calentamiento… ¡tratar de esquivar las shurikens que te lance!- decía con voz cansina sacando rápidamente las armas de su bolsa sin darle tiempo a pensarlo.

Kenji las esquivaba con una maestría única, y Kakashi algo sorprendido aumentaba la velocidad y frecuencia con que las lanzaba. Llegado un punto en que la velocidad y cantidad de éstas era demasiado exigente Kenji tropezó y una le contó en la mejilla.

Kakashi se detuvo entonces y se aproximó a él.

¡Nada mal para ser hijo de Sasuke!- le adjudicó inclinándose a verlo en el piso y le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

¡Gracias, pero aún no me puedo comparar con él!- decía levantándose frete a él.

¡Deberás piensas que Sasuke era todo un orgullo!- se mofó.

¡Es mi padre! ¿Qué quiere que piense de él?- se molestó y caminó dándole la espalda.

Kakashi solo rodó los ojos.

¡Es verdad! lamento expresarme así de él- habló con su voz neutral de siempre.

¿Se supone que eso es una disculpa?- le miró Kenji levantando una ceja y éste solo suspiró.

¡Mejor sigamos! aún queda mucho por hoy- término volviendo a tomar su posé de combate y Kenji le imitó.

…..

 **En otro lado…**

Tocaban a la puerta.

¡Van!- gritaba la mujer dentro de la casa.

¡Hola Sakura! Espero no te moleste que haya venido- le saludó Ino cuando abrió la puerta y pasó sin esperar a que la invitaran.

Claro…- decía Sakura con sarcasmo.

¿Cómo te pinta el día "amiga"?- enfatizó la última palabra.

Sakura llegó al sillón donde ella y no se percató de su entonación.

¿Por qué de pronto vienes a visitarme?

¡Bueno… ya tenía tiempo que no me pasaba por acá y pensé en platicar un rato contigo!

¿En serio?- interrogó incrédula Sakura.

¡Te traigo un chisme!... ven- le indicó Ino con la mano que se acercara.

¡Sai se pinta el pelo!- le secreteó a su amiga.

Sakura de exaltó pero trató de ocultarlo, claramente la indirecta estaba funcionando.

¡Supe que su cabello era café obscuro y se lo pintó para parecerse a Sasuke, y así conquistarme!- platicó Ino con todo el tono de un chisme- ¿No te parece absurdo? ¡yo le dije que luego de mucho entintárselo pude que se le caiga el cabello! y que no necesita hacer eso para captar mi atención, pero no me hizo caso- concluyó.

Sakura palideció un poco con lo dicho.

¿Qué te pasa Sakura? ¿te sientes bien?- indagó con preocupación falsa mirándola muy de cerca.

S-sí… solo me maree un poco- respondió con una mano en el pecho y respirando mas espaciadamente.

Bueno ¿Tú qué crees que debería de hacer Sai?- Sakura calló durante unos segundos.

No... no lo sé… ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Entonces Ino se serió.

Supuse que tú sabrías del tema- habló secamente mirándola amenazante.

De… ¿A qué te refieres?- estaba confundida.

¡Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo!... ¡lo que me gustaría saber es porque no me lo dijiste!- le reprochó.

Sakura casi se infarta al pensar que Ino se refería a la identidad del verdadero padre de Kenji.

Yo… yo… ¡te lo puedo explicar!- se exaltó.

¿Enserio? ¡Pues me gustaría una buena explicación de por qué le tiñes el cabello a Kenji!- exigió.

Co… ¿Cómo?- reaccionó confundida.

¡Ya me enteré! así que no tiene caso negarlo… lo que no entiendo es el porqué- Sakura pensó en una escapatoria al darse cuenta que no sabía toda la verdad.

Bu… bueno yo…

¿Qué?... ¡Y no se te ocurra echarme otra mentira!- señaló.

Se lo pinto porque una enfermedad del cabello se lo decolora.

¿Te piensas que me voy a creer eso?

¡Pero es verdad!- se defendió sonando creíble- ¡desde que nació me informaron de "esto", y no quise que se sintiera mal por tener el cabello diferente al de los demás, así que desde entonces se lo pinto cada mes!

¿En serio?- esta vez Ino parecía sentirse culpable por acusarla así.

¡Sí!- mintió.

¡Ay Sakura… lamento haberte dicho esas cosas! pero insisto ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? pude haberte ayudado a encontrar otra solución.- se tragó el cuento.

¡No te preocupes, ya no tiene importancia!- le sonrió aceptando sus disculpas.

…..

 **Mientras…**

¡Bien, acabamos por hoy!- indicaba Kakashi a Kenji con su despreocupación de siempre.

¿En… en serio?- preguntaba recuperando el aliento.

Sí, creo que logramos algo para empezar- concluyó tomando sus cosas y poniéndose en marcha.

Sensei.

Um…- volteó hacía él desconcertado con su forma de llamarle.

¡Gracias!- sonrió, Kakashi también aunque no se notó por la máscara.

¡Ah y… será mejor que te tomes un descanso antes de ponerte en marcha!... tus músculos ahora están muy debilitados y no podrás ni caminar- explicó y se dio la vuelta marchándose.

Kenji hiso caso y se recostó en el pasto.

Estuvo así por varios minutos hasta que se puso en marcha lentamente. Mientras caminaba vio a lo lejos a Hinata con muchas bolsas y se acercó en el momento justo que se le caían.

¿Estás bien tía?- le cuestionó con una sonrisa aguantando las bolsas.

¡Kenji!- entonces a éste le ganó el peso y le cayeron todas las cosas encima.

¡Ay dios mío! ¿Estás bien?- le hablaba desenterrándolo.

Luego del incidente se sentaron en una banca del parque para charlar.

¿Entonces?...- Kenji estaba boquiabierto.

Sí- respondió sonriente Hinata tocándose el vientre.

Hay… ¿hay una persona en tu interior?- le cuestionó mirando su panza curiosamente.

Bueno… aún no se le puede llamar persona, pero su pongo que sí… ¡Hay un ser pequeñito dentro de mí!- decía feliz.

Tía.

¿Sí?

¿Cómo nacen los bebes?- le interrogó inocentemente, lo que provocó que la pobre Hinata se pusiera mas roja que un tomate.

…..

 **En otro lugar…**

Kakashi caminaba de regreso a casa leyendo su ya famoso libro, cuando alguien le llamó a lo lejos.

¡Kakashi-sensei!- le saludó acercándose, éste alzó las cejas en señal de sorpresa.

¡Sa-Sakura!- logró pronunciar.

¿Cómo está?... ¿de compras?- le cuestionó con voz amable mientras guardaba unos vegetales recién comprados en su bolsa.

A él le extraño su nueva actitud, pero le siguió la corriente.

Algo así, supongo- respondió indiferentemente, pero luego quiso decir algo y ella le ganó.

¡Siento haber sido tan grosera el otro día!- él se sorprendió- es que no era un buen día… pero ahora… ¡lo invito a cenar de nuevo!

Eh…- trató de negarse por un momento.

¡Es para compensar lo del otro día, por favor acepte, prometo que esta vez lo pasará bien!- le indicó en tono de suplica.

De acuerdo, supongo que una cena hogareña no me vendría nada mal- aceptó y ambos se encaminaron a casa de ella.

¡Déjame ayudarte!- le pidió sosteniendo la gran bolsa del mandado.

¡Gracias!- permitió que la ayudara.

Luego de unos tres minutos llegaron.

Pase- le señalo a él entrando a la casa.

Kakashi se adentro hasta la sala y se acomodó en el sillón.

¡En un momento estará lista la cena!- exclamó ella encendiendo la tele y yéndose a la cocina.

Él miraba un concurso de motociclismo y a ratos la volteaba a ver de reojo.

¡Listo! pase al comedor- indicó Sakura terminando de servir.

Ambos se sentaron y aunque él lo dudó un poco se quitó la mascará y empezó a comer con normalidad.

Es increíble- expresó ella enrollando su espagueti en el tenedor.

¿Qué?

Naruto me mataría si supiera que yo ya vi su rostro- él se exaltó un poco pero disimuló- Estuvimos tanto tiempo luchando por conseguir ver su cara.

Si, es verdad- ambos se seriaron, pero ella terminó de comer su última porción de espagueti y se levantó a lavar los platos, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

Kakashi terminó aprisa y se ofreció a lavar los platos.

Las visitas no lavan platos, mejor siéntese en la sala y espere que ahora toca el postre- habló sin dejar lo que hacía.

Él solo obedeció y se tiro en el sillón prendiendo la tele de nuevo.

Más tarde escuchó a sus espaldas el ruido de los trastes siendo acomodados y luego una Sakura sonriente se acercó a él tendiéndole un vaso de helado y se sentó a su lado.

Miraban la tele, pero a ratos Kakashi la miraba, y por un momento le pareció ver en ella un semblante triste.

¿Qué ocurre?- le interrogó Sakura girándose a verlo con mirada inocente, él se exaltó.

Nada…- dijo algo cortante desviando la vista.

Seguro pensará que soy una idiota por esto- sonó nostálgica mientras sostenía su vaso con ambas manos y miraba al piso.

¿Por qué dices eso?- se preocupó.

Lo invitó a cenar solo para no estar sola, además de que en un principio pensé en invitar a Lee pero… me rechazó a última hora por una misión- contó con mirada perdida.

Él apretó los puños y la miró.

No deberías estar a las expectativas de los demás- Sakura le miró casi a punto de llorar.

No tengo otra opción… a veces me siento muy sola… el pensar que aún le pueda importar a alguien es mi única ilusión- contestó con voz cortada.

Yo… quiero decir, ¡hay muchas personas a las que les importas, no tienes que esperar solo por él!- le explicó sonando a reproche.

Pero yo necesito otro tipo de cariño, que hace mucho no recibo…- decía con ojos llorosos y casi en un susurro acercándose a él.

De la nada Sakura posó sus manos en el pecho de Kakashi y lo besó; Al principió él se alarmó, pero más tarde correspondió al beso y la rodeó de la cintura con ambos brazos.

Sintiéndose más segura enredó sus brazos en el cuello de él…

Lentamente se recostaron sobre el sillón y se besaban más efusivamente, ignorando por completó el programa de la tele (por si les interesa era Pokemón =D).

… **¿Qué pasará entre estos dos? o… mejor dicho…**

 **¿Qué hubo entre ellos en el pasado?...**


	8. Chapter 8: Lo más inesperado

Hola a todos!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sus lecturas :)!

Para Guest que no puedo contestar sus reviews de forma normal: Pues tal vez parezca que Ino no es muy inteligente al principio, pero ya mejorará XD. Y sip, puede ser que Kakashi haya caído muy fácilmente ahora, pero poco a poco se sabrán sus razones de su actitud con Sakura y viceversa.

Sin más les dejo con el capítulo. Saludos!

Capítulo 8: Lo más inesperado.

Ya llevaban como tres minutos besándose, cuando Kakashi se separó repentinamente y le dio la espalda a Sakura.

Ella parecía algo avergonzada por lo que acababa de pasar y no pudo más que sentarse bien en el sillón viendo a aquel hombre, que por lo que se percibía estaba confundido.

Por unos segundos reino el silencio.

Esto… lo… no debió pasar- hablaba él con dificultad y sin más salió aprisa de la residencia trancando la puerta.

Sakura solo se quedó allí como ida viendo hacia la puerta, cuando ésta se abrió con lentitud se exaltó.

Hola, ya llegué- saludó Kenji cerrando detrás de sí. Sakura respiró al fin.

Hola cariño…- no tenía cabeza ni para formular preguntas.

¡Aún es temprano ves!- decía alegremente.

Si, lo es- aún sonaba pensativa.

Se levantó a servir la comida para Kenji.

¿Me dejas ir con Arashi y otros compañeros?... solo será un rato- suplicó.

Ahh…- Sakura suspiró- solo hasta las siete.

¡Sí!- se alegró.

Comieron en paz y nadie habló hasta que sonó la puerta y Sakura fue a abrir.

¡Hola Izumo! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella al ver que se trataba de él.

¡La Hokage te quiere ver ahora en su oficina!- dijo algo serio.

¿Ahora?

Sí.

¿No sabes para qué?- inquirió.

Bueno, eso lo dice ella, no yo…- respondió con retardo.

¿Qué?

¡Que tus vacaciones ya se acabaron!

Oh… eso me temía- sonrió ella falsamente.

… bueno, me voy Sakura.

¡Bien, gracias Izumo! Voy ahora, no querré hacerla esperar- se despidió Sakura. Iba a cerrar pero Kenji se entrometió.

¡Hola Izumo!

¡AHHY!- se aterró el chunnin al verlo.

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Y Kotetsu… donde está?- le interrogó con curiosidad mientras Sakura se dirigía a la cocina.

¡Niño del Demonio!... ¡no creas que me engañas con tu apariencia angelical, sé de sobra que algo tramas!- le susurró de cerca a Kenji con suspicacia.

¿Yo?... ¡qué paranoico eres!- ambos se miraron desconfiadamente durante unos segundos, pero parecían jugar en realidad.

Quédate aquí, enseguida vendrá tu tío a cuidarte ¡Nos vemos mañana! ¡Duérmete temprano que mañana te toca ir a la academia!- indicó ella.

¡Pero… tu dijiste…!- trató de alegar en vano.

Lo sé… te lo debo…

¿Cuál tío?- preguntó, pero ella ya se había ido con Izumo.

¡Adiós pequeño demonio!- se despidió Izumo con tono divertido.

Ahhh… que problemático- suspiró resignado.

¡Tío Shikamaru!- exclamó al verlo entrar.

El mismo, pero no vine solo… para mi desgracia- susurró con pesadez lo último.

¡Hola Kenji!- entró Iroki sin pedir permiso.

¡Iroki, tenía mucho sin verte!- respondió recibiéndolo e ignorando a Shikamaru por completo- ¿Vamos a jugar a mi cuarto?- preguntó entusiasmado.

¡Claro! ¡Vamos!- y subieron sin pedir permiso.

Bien… al menos así confirmaré mis sospechas- habló para sí mismo.

…..

 **Mientras en la torre Hokage…**

¡Sakura!- decía Lee a lo lejos para llamar su atención.

Ésta se paró y esperó a que le alcanzase.

Hola Lee.

¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?- indagó él.

Tsunade-Sama quería verme.

¿Entonces tu descanso acabó verdad?

Eso me temo- respondió con resignación.

¿Cómo ha estado el pequeño Kenji?

Bien, supongo.

Pue…- tartamudeó- ¿Puedo ir mañana a visitarlos?- dijo tímidamente.

¡Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido en nuestra casa!- sonrió con sinceridad.

¡Gracias Sakura-chan!- se rascó la nuca aún algo apenado, como si quisiera decir algo pero no lo dijo, ya que en ese momento Shizune le pidió a Sakura que pasara.

¡Hasta mañana Lee!- se despidió antes de entrar a la oficina principal.

Ya adentro, Tsunade habló con las manos cruzadas cubriendo la parte inferior de su rostro como siempre.

¡Siéntate Sakura!- habló con neutralidad.

Gracias.

La razón de que te citase a esta hora es que tengo una misión para ti mañana temprano- Sakura se sorprendió pero la dejó continuar- ¡el hecho es… que lo más corta que logré conseguirte una misión es de tres días y sus noches!- Sakura calló durante unos segundos y luego respondió.

Y… ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó con interés.

…..

 **En la habitación de Kenji…**

¡Bien bien… ya es hora de dormir!- decía Shikamaru a los dos niños mientras apagabas las luces.

Ahhh… ¡Un rato más!- suplicaban ambos.

No, mañana tienen que ir a clases- concluyó cerrando la puerta.

Iroki solo se resignó y se acomodó para dormir, pero Kenji aún tenía muchas pilas, y tantas cosas en la cabeza.

Iroki- susurró.

¿Qué?- contestó medio dormido.

¿Estabas dormido?- interrogó con timidez.

¡No… soy como los delfines!

¿Cómo los delfines?- indagó con inocencia.

¡Sí… divido mi cerebro en dos y duermo solo con una parte mientras la otra piensa en la teoría de Darwin!- soltó algo molesto.

¿Quién es Darwin?

Olvídalo, solo déjame dormir- pidió viendo que no pillaba la indirecta.

Ahh… lo siento- se disculpó apenado.

 _(¡Pon fin!)_ \- pensó Shikamaru bajando las escaleras viendo a los angelitos dormir.

Cuando llegó abajo sonó el timbre, amenazando con despertar infantes, pero aún así decidió ignorarlo pensando que solo insistiría una vez; Muy a su pesar sonó tan incesantemente que parecía que alguien se electrocutaba con dicho interruptor.

¡Demonios!- susurró dirigiéndose a atender.

¡Sakura necesito…!- no siguió al ver que no era ella- ¿Shikamaru? ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ino viéndolo como si fuera un extraterrestre o algo así.

Sakura me pidió que cuidase a Kenji mientras no estaba- respondió con su desinterés de siempre- ¿A qué venías?

¡No importa, mañana la buscaré!- expresó un tanto mosqueada.

Ya Ino ¿qué tramas?- la descubrió.

¡Eso no te importa!- se cruzó de brazos girando su cabeza a otro lado.

Si no me importara no te estaría preguntando- dijo sensatamente.

¡Q-Quise decir que no te incumbe!… ¡y ya!

Bien, adiós- estaba por cerrar pero ella empujó la puerta- ¿qué?

Es que…

¿Um?

… quería pedirle un consejo…- Shikamaru solo alzó la ceja esperando su respuesta- ¡Bueno! ¿Qué no me vas a invitar a pasar?- pronunció entre molesta y apenada.

No es mi casa.

¡Ah… Maleducado!- le regañó y de todas formas entró.

Ya sentados en dos sillas del comedor, hablaron.

¿Y bien?- la ánimo a hablar.

Eh… verás… yo… - él solo esperó pacientemente a que se decidiera.

¡Esto solo te lo cuento porque eres mi compañero de equipo! ¡Que quede claro!- advirtió antes de proseguir- … ¡Me quiero casar!- soltó.

Shikamaru que se sentó en la silla al revés casi se va de espaldas.

¿Q-Qué?...- expresó atónito.

¡No seas tonto! ¡No es para que te asustes!- le reclamó viendo su reacción.

Bueno… es que no pensé que fueras del tipo que se casa…

Hump- se indignó.

¿Y se puede saber con quién?

¿Con quién qué?

¿Con quién planeas casarte? Porque no sé si sabías que debe haber un novio.

¡Por supuesto que lo sé imbécil!- de nuevo se indignó.

¿Entonces?- insistió él. Ino dudó por unos momentos en si decírselo o no, suspiró al mirar su serenidad.

Con… con Sai.

Shikamaru luchaba por no reír y optó por sorber agua de su vaso para disimular.

¿No vas a decir nada?- indagó inocentemente sin notar su burla.

Bueno… ¿Qué debo decir si tú ya tomaste la decisión?- volvió a su calmada personalidad.

En realidad hay un problema… con… eso- admitió con timidez.

¿Cuál?

Sai.

Si bueno… el tipo es un problema, pero eso ya lo sabías desde el principio ¿no?

¡Deja de bromear! ¡Es en serio!- se molestó e hizo puchero.

Ya… lo siento, solo dilo… aunque claro que no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- expresó con honestidad pero sin cambiar su actitud indiferente.

No creo que él quiera casarse- confesó agachando la cabeza mostrando una clara desilusión.

Ahhh- suspiró Shikamaru con algo de fastidio y se recargó de nuevo en el respaldo del asiento- Ino- ella volteó a verlo- el problema no es Sai… ¿No te parece que te estás apresurando demasiado?- le cuestionó mirándola fijamente.

¡Ah!... ¡No me entiendes!... ¡Todas mis amigas ya están casadas y las que no, como Sakura ya tienen hijos!- dijo frustrada- ¡Hasta tú me ganaste!... ¡tú que siempre fuiste un vago que no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en casarse y tener hijos!

Eso me ofende- vociferó solo por hablar, ya que realmente no le ofendía.

El silencio se hiso presente unos instantes y luego habló él.

Ino… ¿Envidias la situación de Sakura?- inquirió con incredulidad.

No es que envidie su situación, solo… la veo tan feliz y abocada en que su hijo crezca sin carencias que…- respondió con mirada perdida, como añorando.

¿Te hubiera gustado ser tú la que resultase embarazada y luego dejada?

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Solo responde.

Para empezar ella no fue abandonada… Sasuke…- su semblante se entristeció con solo recordarlo.

¡Sakura ha pasado por muchos problemas desde ese día… definitivamente cometió un grave error… pero ya no puede remediarlo… ahora solo le queda seguir adelante!

¡Pero!…

¡Pero nada, ella lo sabe… y ahora mismo está tratando de componerlo!…- Ino estaba confundida, pero Shikamaru parecía saber de lo que hablaba.

Ahora dime… ¿Tú sabías que Kenji tiene una enfermedad del cabello?- interrogó ella cambiando completamente de tema.

…..

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

Kenji estaba en su salón tomando clase, pensando en que su mamá estaría fuera de la aldea por tres días, se había despedido esa misma mañana… ¿Qué cosa divertida podría hacer en casa de sus tíos Naruto y Hinata?

Al final del día escolar el maestro le habló.

¡Kenji… ven un momento!- le indicó el maestro haciendo un ademán.

¿Dígame?- se acercó un poco impaciente pues sus compañeros ya empezaban a jugar sin él.

¡Tienes una notas más que excelentes en todas las asignaturas!... ¡debo confesar que hace mucho tiempo que no tenía un estudiante así!

¿Así?- puso atención por fin.

Um jum…- se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió- ¡Tienes lo necesario para presentar el examen a Gennin!- Kenji realmente se sorprendió- ¿No te gustaría intentarlo?, ¡yo creo que tendrías muchas probabilidades de pasarlo!- afirmó con seguridad.

Yo…- se sintió abrumado.

¡Piénsalo, tienes de aquí al lunes para darme tu respuesta, exactamente tres días con hoy!

Gracias.

Todo el camino de regreso a casa se la pasó dándole vueltas y vueltas al asunto- _¿Qué haría como gennin?_ \- pensaba.

Como siempre, iba tan metido en sus cosas que no veía por donde caminaba, solo el piso frente a él.

¡Auch!- se estrelló con alguien y se sobó la nariz.

¿No te perece que es, una más que gran coincidencia que siempre nos encontremos de esta manera?- le interrogó un jounin alzando su única ceja visible.

¡Kakashi-Sensei!- se sorprendió.

Vaya con lo de decirme sensei- se quejó.

Es lo más normal… fue maestro de mis padres y ahora me enseña a mí- aclaró con seguridad como si fuera lo más obvio.

Niño listo… no debería sorprenderme siendo hijo de quien eres- expresó con su indiferencia habitual.

Por cierto… hay una pregunta que quería hacerle desde que lo vi- Kakashi solo alzó la ceja de nuevo- ¿Porqué no lo conocía?

¿Ehh?... si nos conocemos desde…- respondía pero Kenji no le dejó terminar.

¡Desde hace unos días!- afirmó como buscando algo detrás de Kakashi y por simple reacción o para zafar (lo que sea _) éste volteo a sus espaldas- ¿No me va a contestar?- insistió en pequeño.

¿Um?... bueno… eso se debe a que estuve fuera de la aldea por varios años desde que naciste.

Ya veo- aún le miraba con suspicacia.

Bien… adiós- amenazaba el mayor con irse.

¡Espere!

¿Qué?- se viró para verlo de nuevo.

Necesito pedirle un favor- decía algo apenado- pero…

Vayamos a otro lado que no sea en medio del paso- le adivinó el pensamiento.

Si- asintió y fueron al parque.

Se refugiaron del sol bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Kenji estaba por hablar pero se distrajo mirando a un niño jugando con sus dos padres, Kakashi lo notó.

Te escucho- pronunció el jounin devolviendo a Kenji a la realidad.

¡Ah! Claro…- se exaltó un poco- eh… ¿por dónde empezar?...

Sería buena idea comenzar por el principio- sugirió con sarcasmo.

¡Si verdad!- decía nervioso sin notar el sarcasmo- vera… yo…-tardaba en hablar pero Kakashi fue paciente- eh… hoy mi maestro me dijo que podía participar del examen para convertirme en gennin- Kakashi pareció sorprenderse un poco- … pero no estoy seguro…

El mayor tomo aire y suspiró.

Si te dijo que puedes participar, es porque tienes grandes posibilidades de aprobar.

¡Pero yo no dudo de aprobarlo!- afirmó.

 _¡Qué confianza!_ \- pensó Kakashi.

Más bien… ¡no quiero dejar a mis amigos de la academia!- admitió.

¿Amigos eh?... eso es algo en lo que no te pareces a él- expresó sin pensar lo que decía.

¿Con "él" se refiere a mi padre?- preguntó con un ligero deje de molestia.

Eh…

Ya no me importa que hable mal de él.

¿En serio?- lucía impresionado.

¡Sip!... porque sé que solo es pura envidia- afirmó con altanería tal cual Sasuke.

¿Envidia?- bufó.

¡Mamá me dijo que los niños que me molestaban solo lo hacían por celos… celos de mis habilidades y de lo que soy!- el jounin se impresionó por sus palabras tan… acertadas.

¿Entonces me estás dando permiso de hablar mal de él?- exclamó Kakashi con tono divertido.

Sí- contestó con confianza.

Bueno… solo digo que tu padre jamás se hubiese detenido en su carrera ninja por pensar en sus "amigos".

¿En serio?- se veía un poco trastornado por la confesión.

Ahh…- suspiró de nuevo- ¿Quieres que sea honesto contigo?- le interrogó seriándose.

S-sí- lo pensó un poco.

Después de todo, alguien que había conocido a su padre estaba dispuesto a hablarle de él, no pudo evitar preguntarse el porqué.

Entonces tengo libertad de decir la verdad ¿cierto?- Kenji solo asintió con la cabeza.

 _(Solo espero que en este momento no llegue mamá a arruinarlo todo)_ \- decía para sí mismo.

¡Al fin!... al fin sabría sobre él…

"Sasuke desde niño fue muy solitario… antipático por pensar lo mismo que tú de los otros niños… era el mejor de su clase… único… por ser el último Uchiha, o bueno, eso se creía"…

¿Eso creía?

Bueno… tú estás aquí ¿no?

Cierto.

En fin, volvamos a la historia… "No le gustaba trabajar en equipo, lo aborrecía… decía que solo serían una molestia más en su camino… estaba obsesionado con volverse más fuerte"…

¿Por qué?- preguntó inocentemente.

Eso te lo contaré la próxima vez- dijo volviendo a su tono desinteresado.

Se paró en medio del campo y lo llamó.

Ahora… si quieres aprobar ese examen, debes practicar- le atacó con tres shurikens sin avisar, aún así Kenji las esquivó.

¡Oiga! ¡No me avisó!- se quejó.

¿Tú crees que el enemigo te va avisar cuando te ataque?

Pues… no.

Entonces…- lo volvió a atacar de improviso.

…..

 **Lunes en la mañana…**

Los tres días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, después de todo no fue tan aburrido como pensaba, en realidad el hecho de que la pareja aún no tuviese a su hijo hacía que le prestasen toda su atención a Kenji.

Por otro lado, entrenó con Kakashi los dos siguientes días también y le dijo que el lunes en la mañana lo esperara a la salida para que le contara los detalles, éste aceptó sin mucho entusiasmo.

En lo que respecta a Sakura aún no llegaba, así que Kenji pasó su última noche en casa de sus tíos.

De nuevo, al acabar las clases, cuando todos salían del salón y de la academia.

¡Maestro!- le habló Kenji antes de que dejara el aula.

Si, dime.

Quiero…-

El profesor cerró la puerta y se acercó sentándose de nuevo en su escritorio.

\- Ahora sí… ¿dime?

¿Ehhh…?

¿Por qué pones esa cara?- preguntó divierto.

Es que no era necesario que se sentara en su escritorio de nuevo- explicó rascándose la cabeza muy a la Kakashi (¿por qué será…? -_-).

¡Pues resulta que cuando estoy en el escritorio soy el maestro… pero cuando me paro y salgo del aula soy solo un amigo!...- sonrió- así que… ¿Con quién quieres hablar?- Kenji se confundió.

Ehh… con quien me propuso lo del examen.

Entonces el maestro se serió más y preguntó lo que se esperaba.

Entonces… ¿Aceptas?...- Kenji se mantuvo callado un instante, tragó saliva ante la difícil decisión y respondió con seguridad.

¡Sí, quiero hacer el examen!- el profesor sonrió algo maliciosamente.

Bueno… entonces… ¡espero que hayas practicado todos tus jutsus, porque en este mismo momento comenzamos!- a Kenji casi se le sale al alma.

¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ…?!... ¿AHORA?

Sí- respondió con normalidad tomando su tabla de apuntes y le señaló afuera- ¡en el último salón de éste pasillo se aplicará!, fórmate, espera tu turno y te veré allá- concluyó y salió dejando al pobre Kenji aún anonadado.

…..

 **En otro lugar…**

Una joven mujer entraba a la aldea con su gran equipaje a sus espaldas.

¡Sakura-san!- Le saludaban dos chicos en la entrada.

¡Hola muchachos!- respondía con voz y semblante cansinos.

¿Qué tal la misión eh?- insistió unos de ellos.

¡Ni me lo recuerdes!- se le saltó una venita en la frente y apretó los puños.

¿Quieres morir o qué?- cuestionó su compañero al idiota que hablaba en mal momento.

Ehh… je… jeje…- rio tontamente.

¡Me voy!- advirtió la mujer y caminó pesadamente adentrándose al pueblo.

¡Adióoóóós Sakura-sannnnn!- gritó de nuevo el oportuno.

Ella lo ignoró y siguió caminando hacia su casa.

…..

 **Mientras, fuera de la academia…**

Yamato pasaba por allí con sus compras del día, y visualizó en la entrada de la escuela a un Kakashi recargado en un árbol, con su libro en mano como si lo estuviese leyendo, pero absorto en algún punto indefinido frente a él, sin prestar atención a su adorado libro.

Se acercó sin hacer ruido.

¡Sempai!- el mencionado se exaltó volviendo a la realidad- ¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió con curiosidad.

Tenzou…

¡Te dije que no me llamaras así!

Si sí… ¿Tú qué haces aquí?- invirtió audazmente los papeles y Yamato masculló en voz baja.

No respondiste mi pregunta Kakashi-Sempai- denotó.

Si tanta curiosidad tienes te lo diré, estoy esperando a alguien.

¿Tú?, ¿Esperando a alguien?- se asombró.

¿Qué tiene de raro esperar a alguien?

Lo raro no es esperar a alguien… sino ¿tú? ¿esperando?... ¿No se supone que sea al revés?- blofeó.

Kakashi solo lo ignoró y volteó hacia la puerta de la academia de donde justo seguían saliendo niños, entonces Yamato pareció entender y se serió por completo viendo a Kakashi, aunque éste estuviera de espaldas.

¿Es a Kenji?

¿A Kenji qué?- volteó de reojo.

¿Lo esperas a él?... ¿Te lo han encargado?

No precisamente- respondió tardío sin quitar la vista de la puerta.

Yamato no preguntó más y también esperó en silencio justo detrás.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luego de cómo quince minutos Kakashi comenzó a desesperarse.

 _(¡Maldición!... de seguro éste niño se fue sin acordarse)_ \- pensó caminando con lentitud hacía la entrada de la escuela, olvidándose de Yamato allí presente.

En ese momento, Kenji salió.

¡Ya era hora!- le reclamó el jounin, pero Kenji lo miró casi a punto de llorar y salió corriendo a quien sabe dónde- ¡Hey! ¡Espera!- le gritó en vano.

Yamato, quien observaba silencioso todo lo ocurrido, emitió.

Deberías seguirlo… algo malo le ocurrió- sugirió. Kakashi solo le miró con algo más de seriedad que serenidad (¡Sí!... ¡esa!, la cara que pone cuando se cruza con algún enemigo… -_- que miedo).

Y sin decir nada siguió su consejo, entonces Yamato se puso en marcha hacia algún otro lado.

…..

 **En la casa Haruno…**

¡Por fin llegué!- soltó al aire.

Trató de abrir la puerta con el montón de chucherías que traía para Kenji y artículos para la casa, pero se la cayeron las llaves.

¡Maldición!- gruñó luchando por agacharse sin tirar las cosas.

De pronto alguien recogió las llaves y se las tendió.

Capit…- balbuceó entre sorprendida y asustada.

Creo que no puedes sola con eso- exclamó Yamato ayudándola con algunas bolsas y abriendo la cerradura.

¡Gra-gracias!

¿Aquí está bien?- decía él poniendo las bolsas sobre la mesa del comedor.

S-si gracias- esta vez se escuchó más normal.

Terminaron de acomodar todo en silencio, y el momento que Sakura tanto temía llegó…

¡Necesito hablar contigo!- indicó Yamato cerrando la puerta de la entrada.

Ella dio un trago amargo y pensó enseguida en como zafarse.

¡Espere un momento, tengo que subir algo!- y se dirigió escaleras arriba.

Ya arriba se alteró ideando una forma de aplazar lo que, de antemano sabía que no se podía. Perdió la noción del tiempo y ya estaba demorando demasiado.

¡Hacerte tiempo para pensar en una buena escusa no te servirá de nada… Sakura!- advirtió Yamato a sus espaldas, lo cual la paralizó.

Giro y se paró de golpe para verlo, estaba serio, y parecía un tanto molesto.

¡Iré al grano porque no sé cuánto tiempo más nos quede!- indicó tajante.

Cap…- intentó interrumpirlo pero no la dejó.

Supongo que no se lo has dicho... ¿Verdad?- cuestionó con un semblante muy tétrico.

…- ella se quedó muda, congelada por los nervios.

Eso responde mi pregunta- terminó con intenciones de retirarse, entonces Sakura explotó.

¡Espere!... ¿Qué hará?- la jaló del brazo con la esperanza de detenerlo.

¿Tú qué crees?... ¡Decir la verdad!- de nuevo luchó por bajar las escaleras.

¡NOOO!- lo jaló de nuevo- ¡PORFAVOR NO LO HAGA!- pedía ya con histeria.

¡Lo siento de veras… pero ni siquiera buscaste el tiempo y la forma de decírselo!

¡Eso es porque salí en la misión de…!- quiso excusarse.

¡No!... ¡Tuviste tiempo y muchas oportunidades para hacerlo!- sentencio ya en la cima de las escaleras.

¡NOOO!

En medio de su desesperación lo besó para disuadirlo, pero éste la separó de inmediato.

¡Basta ya Sakura!- ahora sí, estaba realmente molesto.

Comenzó a bajar aprisa para que no lo detuviera, pero entre jalones y jalones lo empujó sin querer y éste calló por las escaleras hasta terminar en la entrada (lo sé… suena a novela -_-).

… **¡Justo ahora que Yamato por fin confesaría la verdad… ocurre lo inesperado!... ¿Y ahora qué?...**


	9. Chapter 9: Inconvenientes

Hola!

Disculpas por el retrazo.

Capítulo 9: Inconvenientes.

Sakura en medio de su desesperación lo besó para disuadirlo, pero éste la separó de inmediato.

¡Basta ya Sakura!- ahora sí, estaba realmente molesto.

Yamato comenzó a bajar aprisa para que no lo detuviera, pero entre jalones y jalones ella lo empujó sin querer y éste calló por las escaleras hasta terminar en la entrada.

Sakura no pudo más que quedarse atónita, helada ante lo que había hecho… que si bien no había sido apropósito logró detenerlo, pero su conciencia le pedía arreglarlo.

 _¡En que estoy pensando… necesita ayuda_!- se regañó mentalmente y bajó rápidamente para ver cómo estaba- ¡Capitán… capitán… por favor responda!- le hablaba en voz baja moviéndolo un poco para no lastimarlo.

Inspeccionó su crakra en seguida y se alivió al notar que solo estaba inconsciente, ni un hueso roto, aunque seguramente algún moretón le quedaría por el golpe… ¿Cómo llegó a pensar que se mataría con algo tan simple como eso siendo un shinobi?...

De repente comenzó a recobrar la conciencia quejándose un poco al llevarse la mano a la cabeza.

Maldición… ¿Qué me ocurrió?...- decía levantándose del piso con lentitud.

¿Está bien? ¿le duele algo?- eran preguntas muy estúpidas, pero no pudo evitar el hacerlas.

¿Algo? Todo… a decir verdad... Auch- todavía se sobaba la cabeza y con la otra mano la espalda.

Lo siento de veras- se disculpaba con voz un tanto seca, lo que por un momento le dio a Yamato una sensación escalofriante… pero claro… no había sido a propósito… ¿verdad?

La miró un instante con la vista un poco borrosa, que al segundo siguiente recuperó por completo.

No te preocupes por esto… no tiene importancia, pero…- seguía hablando mientras ella iba a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Aquí tiene- le dio el vaso con agua y él lo vació de un solo sorbo.

Gracias, pero…

Lo sé… esto no cambia en nada su decisión, y no pretendo que lo haga- contestó fríamente comenzando a poner en orden su casa.

Entonces… sabes lo que tengo que hacer ¿verdad?- interrogó solo por decir algo, porque era claro que Sakura ya se había resignado aunque no de muy buena gana.

¡Haga lo que tenga que hacer!- sonaba realmente molesta (a poco pensaban que lo aceptaría así de fácil -_-).

Bien… me voy- sentenció saliendo de la casa, ya no era sensato echar más leña al fuego.

…..

 **En otro lugar…**

Kakashi caminaba por cualquier lado en busca de Kenji, cuando de pronto recordó aquel lugar en el parque donde habían estado antes, decidió ir, y efectivamente, estaba allí.

Recargado en un árbol abrazando sus rodillas, pero no parecía llorar; El jounin se acercó sin hacer ruido.

¿Qué pasa? ¿No aprobaste?- se aventuró a preguntar con tono amable, aunque le costó trabajo.

Se sentó a su lado con las piernas medio dobladas y recargándose en sus manos viendo al cielo.

No es eso…- decía con voz apagada pero sin indicios de llorar.

¿Entonces?

¿Entonces qué?- se hiso el desentendido.

¿Por qué llorabas cuando saliste de la escuela?... ¿no me digas que es porque no te dejaron jugar al avioncito en el recreo?- blofeó un poco.

No- contestó con fastidio.

Bueno… si no me vas a decir me voy- amenazó comenzando a pararse.

¡Espere!

¿Sí?- viendo su disposición se viró al verlo interrogante.

¿Qué le pasó en el brazo?- notó finalmente la venda bajo su hombro derecho.

Ah "esto"… solo me corté con algo… no tiene importancia- dijo restándole importancia… ¿Entonces?- insistió para que hablara- ¿Eso era todo?

Es… Arashi- confesó al fin.

¿Quién?- ladeó la cabeza confundido.

Es mi amigo… o, lo era hasta hace unos minutos- rememoró con tristeza.

¿Pelearon por una chica?

¡No!- contestó comenzando a molestarse por sus bromas.

Entonces no vale la pena por lo que sea que hayan peleado.

¿Qué?- no entendía lo dijo el mayor.

Que ninguna otra cosa es razón suficiente para enojarse- decía como si fuera lo más obvio.

¡Se enojó porque le conté que ya no seguiría yendo a la academia!- gritó parándose del césped.

¡Lo dicho!- afirmó con seguridad.

¿Cómo? ¿Eso no le parece razón suficiente para rabiar?- aún gritaba enojado.

Shhhh… no grites… además, si se molestó él se lo pierde, por envidioso ¿no?- cuestionó a Kenji, entonces éste recordó sus palabras.

 _(¡Mamá me dijo que los niños que me molestaban solo lo hacían por celos… celos de mis habilidades y de lo que soy!)_ -

Al meditar sus palabras se preguntó si Arashi se había enojado en realidad por celos de lo que él había logrado.

¿No crees que pueda estar celoso de ti?- insistió Kakashi haciendo eco de sus pensamientos. Kenji lo miró impresionado por todo lo dicho.

Espero que no…- contestó al fin- … porque él es el único que no me desprecia por ser un Uchiha- platicó con nostalgia en su voz. Kakashi solo le miró.

Vamos... ¿ser Uchiha es tan malo?- le indicó con voz retadora.

¡Claro que no!... pero desearía no ser el último- aceptó.

Y… ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?, lo olvidé- expresó espontáneamente.

¿Ehh?

La charla que quedó inconclusa el otro día- le aclaró.

Kenji entonces recordó aquello y también su pregunta sin responder… por un momento pensó que no se la contestaría.

Es verdad… la pregunta era… ¿Porqué?

¿Porqué qué?- se hacía el tonto.

¡Usted dijo que mi padre se obsesionó con ser más fuerte, pero no me dijo la razón!... ¿Porqué?

¡Porqué acordamos que te lo diría la próxima vez!- seguía haciéndose el gracioso, lo cual comenzó a enojar a Kenji.

¡Me refiero a ¿porqué se obsesionó con ser más fuerte?!- insistía cada vez más desesperado.

¡Yo no diría que me obsesioné con ser más fuerte pero...!

¡No usted… mi padre!… ¿Porqué mi padre se obsesionó con ser más fuerte?- para ese momento ya gritaba. Kakashi decidió que ya era suficiente y se dignó a ponerse serio para responder.

¿Estás seguro que quieres saber?- inquirió para hacerlo dudar por última vez.

Kenji tragó saliva y se lo pensó unos segundos, meditando claramente que debía ser algo muy importante para que todo mundo se lo ocultara… o algo muy malo, aún así prefería saber la verdad por más mala que fuese… durante mucho tiempo al sospechar que Sasuke era su padre se preparó para lo peor… pero su cerebro inmaduro aún desconocía lo cruel que puede ser el mundo y la vida misma.

Sí- dijo sin chistar, pero con nerviosismo evidente en su rostro.

Entonces…- se detuvo un instante- ¡Para que yo te cuente todo "esto" deberás estar dispuesto a aceptar que dejarás de ser un niño!... después de todo ya eres un gennin, no un niño de escuela ¿cierto?- Kenji se congelo a falta de respuesta- ¿Cierto?- reiteró su pregunta.

Él no pudo responder, y Kakashi se levantó dando a entender que su charla había terminado.

¡Cuando estés dispuesto a aceptar que ya no eres más un niño… entonces hablaremos de esto!- concluyó marchándose con su característico remolino de humo.

…..

 **Mientras en otro lugar…**

Sai caminaba por la calle despreocupadamente cargando algunas compras, pasó frente al hospital de Konoha y divisó a Yamato saliendo, no le dio demasiada importancia debido a que éste salía caminando.

¡Sai!- saludó Yamato al joven que se detuvo en seco frente a él, más porque le tapaba el camino que por saludar.

Observó claros signos de que había batallado o al menos eso parecía, pues se agarraba la espalda quejándose cada vez que lo hacía.

¿Cómo has estado? ya casi no te he visto en misiones.

Eso es por qué ahora hago más misiones con "Raíz Anbu" que con los ordinarios Anbus- afirmó con naturalidad.

Claro… supongo que ahora que eres el líder de esa división debes ponerle más esmero.

Eso creo.

Bueno, ya nos veremos en otro momento y ocasión, supongo- decía con intención de marcharse.

¿Qué le pasó?... luce apaleado- interrogó sin mucho interés solo por decir algo.

¡Ehh!...- rió tontamente rascándose la cabeza- solo me caí.

Ya veo… pero si pudiera asegurar diría que Sakura fue la causante- señaló audazmente. Yamato se sorprendió por su perspicacia, pero más que nada adoptó una postura desconfiada.

¿Has vuelto a eso de vigilar a la gente?

Solo apuntaba a que Sakura sería la única capaz de causarle tal daño a tan perceptivo ninja- señaló en un intento de halago, pero Yamato de nuevo daba señas de marcharse-… y más sabiendo su secreto- acompletó haciendo que el mayor volviera sobre sus pasos solo para mirarle expectante.

¿Tu lo sabes… verdad?... estabas espiándonos- apuntó.

No fue necesario espiar a nadie… eso ya lo sabía desde hacía tiempo- el capitán estaba incrédulo- … pero no estaba al tanto de que usted también estuviese enterado de ello.

Ambos se miraron con perspicacia durante algunos segundos.

¿Entonces sabes también la situación actual?- indagó el mayor.

Sí.

Supongo que a razón de eso comprenderás lo delicado del asunto... y que no lo puedes andar soltando a diestra y siniestra- advirtió.

Pensé que usted quería blanquear todo.

No, mi intención no es mortificar a Sakura, ni mucho menos escandalizar a la aldea con algo así... pero no apruebo en absoluto que el otro implicado en el asunto no sepa nada.

¿Se refiere a Kakashi?- cuestionó lo obvio.

Claro… Sai- contestó con algo de molestia.

¿Qué hará ahora?... si le dice la verdad a Kakashi es probable que todo el mundo se entere- explicó con razón.

Es cierto… pero ésta mentira no aguantará mucho más… y no puedo simplemente hacer como que no sé nada.

Pues si es como usted dice, entonces debería dejar que sea Sakura quien se los diga a ambos- apuntó con la clara intención de disuadirlo de hablar. El capitán lo percibió pero hiso como que no.

¡Ella claramente no tiene intenciones de decir la verdad… y es mejor que se enteren por alguien conocido que luego por rumores o habladurías!- argumentó.

Pero lo más probable es que Kakashi no se lo tome bien… incluso puede llegar a pensar que le están aquejando una responsabilidad que no le corresponde.

¿Cómo puedes pensar que Kakashi sería capaz de negar a su propio hijo?- se enfado pero sin perder la compostura- ¡Jamás se deslindaría de sus responsabilidades!- aseguró.

¿Le consta?... usted cree conocerlo bien… ¿pero en algún momento se imagino que haría lo que hiso con Sakura?...- Yamato no pudo arremeter contra eso- ¡Estando en el Anbu tuvo tiempo de sobra para tratarlo, se dejó engañar por la fachada, pero usted y yo sabemos que en el mundo shinobi, y en especial en nuestro sector nada es como parece!- terminó sin perder su calmada personalidad.

Me he dado cuenta que ya no lo llamas "Sensei"- exclamó el mayor refiriéndose a Kakashi.

"Sensei" es una palabra que implica confianza… pero sobre todo respeto… y eso es algo que le perdí hace mucho tiempo- declaró mostrando finalmente ligera molestia en su voz y rostro.

Entiendo tu punto… pero aún si no sabemos cómo reaccionará debe saberlo… ahora más que nunca.

Entonces se lo dirá…- fue más afirmación que pregunta.

Eso me temo- concluyó retirándose del lugar.

Sai solo le miró marcharse y luego hiso lo mismo.

…..

 **En otro lugar…**

Kakashi iba caminando por el parque, en esta ocasión no leía su libro, así pudo percatarse de los niños corriendo en los juegos; Los veía como hipnotizado.

Repentinamente se encontró con Lee, trató de que no lo viera pero fue muy tarde.

¡Hola Kakashi-Sensei!- saludó Lee con su entusiasmo de siempre acercándose.

 _¡Demonios!-_ pensó.

¿Cómo ha estado?... ¡sabe, desde que regresó a la aldea no le había visto!

Me di cuenta- dijo con sarcasmo en voz baja.

Por cierto… ¿Ya se encontró con Gai-Sensei?- Kakashi buscó una escapatoria porque no tenía ganas de hablar, y menos con él.

¡Sí!, bueno tengo que irme, Tsunade-Sama me ha mandado llamar y no puedo hacerla esperar- sentenció comenzando a caminar.

¡Qué suerte… debe ser el destino!- el jounin presintió que algo iría mal- ¡Yo también fui solicitado!... ¡entonces vamos ya!- su mal presagio fue acertado.

Sin más remedio se encaminó junto al entusiasta ninja; Su premio de consolación fue que el chico no hablara durante el camino, aunque en realidad no estaban muy lejos de allí.

El llegar a la Torre Hokage se encontró con otra sorpresa, Gai-Sensei estaba allí, definitivamente su suerte no iba mejorando.

¡Kakashi!... ¡Mi eterno rival!- gritó con su sobre entusiasmo de siempre, saludándolo con la mano en alto.

 _Ya va empezar_ \- pensaba con fatiga.

¡Me sorprende verte aquí tan pronto!... ¡Si que la Hokage no ha desperdiciado ni un solo minuto desde que llegaste eh!- comenzó a reír sin razón aparente, pero Kakashi sabía que le estaba haciendo burla de su tan solicitada presencia.

Y entonces lo más inesperado ocurrió (en realidad no es tan inesperado -_- porque siempre se sale con la suya _).

¡Kakashi-san!- salía Shizune de la oficina y se sorprendió al verlo- ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí!, pasa por favor, Tsunade-Sama necesita hablarte- Kakashi solo obedeció viendo que no quedaría duda que si había sido solicitado.

¡Kakashi… siempre apareces en el momento adecuado!- apuntó la Hokage indicándole que se acercara.

¿En qué le puedo servir Hokage-Sama?- pronunció él sin mucho ánimo.

Tsunade le vio con seriedad y luego indicó a Shizune con la mirada que cerrara la puerta, ésta así lo hiso saliendo de la habitación.

Unos segundos de silencio total y la penetrante mirada de la hokage le indicaron que era algo importante e incluso malo, así que adoptó una postura más atenta.

¡Kakashi!... creo que voy a tener que recurrir a tus servicios como Anbu de nuevo- advirtió, pero el jounin ni se inmutó.

¡Si señora!- acató sin pensar.

¡Verás… mucho me temo que la "Unión" que hemos formado las cinco grandes aldeas no es tan solida como creímos… aunque no puedo decir que no me lo esperaba, lo que si no me esperaba era que fuera la Aldea de la Arena quién rompiese ese tratado primero!

¿Y cuál es mi misión?- ella suspiró con pesadez.

¡Por ahora te encomiendo vigilar la aldea de noche y de día!... y a reserva de alguna sospecha de ataque, actuar.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, dando a entender las medidas que él debía tomar en caso de que fuese necesario.

Bien- aceptó sin más.

Solo me gustaría hacerte una pregunta antes de que te fueras- Kakashi solo alzó la ceja esperando su interrogante- … ¡en realidad jamás me creí lo de que querías "superación personal", y por ello pidieras esos cinco años de intercambio de aldea!- sentenció observándolo con suspicacia, como esperando a que se delatara solo.

Bueno… es un tanto vergonzoso admitirlo pero… el hecho de haber sido considerado candidato para el puesto de Hokage y luego desechado me afectó profesionalmente- Tsunade lo examinó incrédula- …a decir verdad pensé que tenía que lograr algo más que ser un simple jounin… viendo la gran evolución que han tenido los chicos me sentí superado, aunque ciertamente ya no puedo compararme con Naruto en fuerza, ni con Shikamaru en inteligencia- terminó.

Su argumento pareció satisfacer a la Hokage y lo dejó por esta ocasión.

¿Por qué lo preguntó hasta ahora?- cambió los papeles.

Es solo que notado un cambio significativo en tu forma de trabajar.

Ese era el propósito del intercambio.

¡Por supuesto… pero no estoy segura de que tan bien puedas llevar a cabo ahora una misión en "equipo"!

¡Supongo que no tan bien como cuando las hacía con mi equipo!

¿Hablas del equipo siete?- por un instante Kakashi pareció rememorar con algo de nostalgia, pero enseguida volvió su semblante despreocupado.

Si no desea otra cosa me retiro- anunció con total calma metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

¡Si, ya puedes irte!- le liberó aun mirándolo de reojo con desconfianza.

Él apenas escucho esto salió de la habitación, encontrándose con Gai afuera aún sentado esperando su turno junto a Lee.

¡Vaya… yo he llegado antes, llevo como media hora esperando aquí y aún no me atienden!- reclamó echándole una clara indirecta muy directa a su eterno rival.

Kakashi solo lo ignoró y continuó su camino a la salida a paso regular.

¡Gai-san!- habló Shizune saliendo nuevamente de la oficina principal.

Ehhh… ¡si, ya voy!- contestó dejando de ver al jounin que salía.

¡No, perdón, pero dice Tsunade-Sama que en este momento no puede atenderlos!

¡¿QUUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!- pegó el grito en el cielo que se escuchó en todo el edificio.

¡Sé que ella dijo que hoy podría verlos, pero el Señor Feudal repentinamente solicitó una junta, y no se puede aplazar!- Kakashi que aún no salía afinó su oído- ... ¡pero pueden venir mañana a la misma hora!- concluyó la asistente sonriendo y entrando de nuevo en dicha habitación.

Enseguida de lo acontecido Kakashi emprendió marcha de nuevo hacia la entrada, y cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo una pesada mano se posó en su hombro derecho.

¿Qué te parece?, ahora estoy libre, podemos…- Kakashi sabía lo que pediría y se anticipo a negarse.

Lo siento, pero ahora no estoy de ánimos para eso- exclamó tratando de seguir.

¡Últimamente nunca estás de ánimos!- arremetió Gai con fugaz molestia- ¡Vamos, será divertido!- insistió regresando a su entusiasta persona.

¿No me dejarás hasta que acepte verdad?- inquirió sabiendo la respuesta.

¿Tu qué crees?- sonrió con seguridad haciendo "la pose del chico bueno".

Bien- se resignó- pero yo elegiré esta vez- advirtió.

¡Si sí!... ¡Vamos Lee!- anunció comenzando a avanzar.

No…- habló con inseguridad.

¿No?- repitió Gai pero en forma de interrogación.

Yo… tengo algo que hacer- admitió un tanto apenado. Ambos le miraron con recelo.

¡Está bien Lee… si no puedes venir no importa!- lo tomó de los hombros- ¡Ya habrá otra oportunidad para que me veas ganar!- aseguró.

¡Gracias sensei!- declaró con su típico sentimentalismo y llanto innecesario.

Gai nuevamente posó como el chico bueno que es y lo dejó marcharse.

Kakashi quien observaba todo, notó que Lee escondía algo a sus espaldas, que cuando creyó que ya no lo miraban descubrió; era un frondoso ramo de flores, y se dirigía claramente a casa de Sakura, Kakashi no pudo evitar molestarse un tanto notoriamente.

¿Qué ocurre?- inquirió Gai inocentemente sin entender su actitud.

Nada- siguió caminando.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **En el lugar de la competencia…**

¡Bien!… vamos a ver… ¿Cuál es la prueba de hoy?- cuestionó a su compañero.

Tendremos un nuevo reto si no te molesta- sugirió algo ido.

¡OHHH!... jujuju- rió divertido- ¿Un nuevo reto? ¿De qué se trata? ¡No me digas! ¡Cien vueltas a la aldea con un solo pie! Ohhh… ¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé! ¡Brincar de techo en techo por toda la aldea con los ojos vendados y con las manos atadas! O…- decía con alegría.

Nada de eso.

¿No?

No… es la búsqueda del tesoro perdido- decía mientras Gai más se fascinaba más con la idea- Nuestro objetivo será encontrar distintos objetos por toda la aldea.

¡Si si sí!- Saltaba como un niño chiquito esperando su dulce favorito.

Bien… lo primero será…

¿Será…?- repetía esperando la señal para salir corriendo.

¡Un anuncio de "Teriyaki" de 3x1!- anunció.

¿Un anuncio de Teriyaki 3x1?

Si, ya me oíste.

¡Bien, bien… ¿Cuándo salimos?!

En tres.

¿En tres?

En 3… 2…

¡Espera!...- pidió en vano.

¡Uno!- y salieron ambos como ráfaga.

Gai apasionado corría por toda la aldea deteniéndose en cada puesto de Teriyaki para ver si tenían la promoción de 3x1 pero nada aún; mientras, Kakashi llegó a cierta casa y miraba por la ventana bien escondido entre los arbustos.

Sakura y Lee tomaban té y reían por alguna anécdota que el chico contaba en ese momento haciendo ademanes exagerados con las manos y piernas, pero desde fuera no se alcanzaba a escuchar nada. Observando mejor las flores de antes estaban ahora bien acomodadas en un florero sobre la mesa de la sala.

 _¿Dónde estará Kenji?_ \- se dijo a sí mismo buscando indicios de que se encontrase en casa ahora, pero no- _¡Maldición!-_ pensó al instante en que adivinó que no estaba.

Pasaron al menos diez minutos y seguían en las mismas, pero de un momento a otro Lee tomó la mano de ella, y Sakura instantáneamente la quitó incomodada, claro que Kakashi por su parte lo fulminaba con la mirada sin que su odio le llegase.

¡Kakashi!- sonó una voz energética detrás de él que lo hiso voltear enseguida.

¡Gai!- se sorprendió.

¿Estabas haciendo trampa verdad?- parecía enojado.

Eh… yo…- trató de alejarlo de la ventana.

¡Haaaah!... ¡Lo sabía! ¡Haces trampa!... ¡Por eso siempre ganas!- reclamó sin darse cuenta de nada (que inocentón es u_u, como un niñote).

¡No exageres!, tú has ganado la mitad de las veces- lo empujaba hacia la calle lejos de dicha casa.

¡Pero eso ha sido porque haces trampa! ¡Mira!- señaló al objeto en sus manos poniéndoselo casi en la cara.

¡Es…!- se sobresaltó Kakashi- _¡no puede ser!_ \- pensó- ¡Un anuncio de Teriyaki 3x1!... ¿De dónde demonios sacaste eso?- preguntó más que impresionado ante lo absurdo- _pensé que era imposible que algo así existiese-_ se decía a sus adentros.

¡Me costó mucho trabajo encontrarlo!... y por lo que veo tú no tienes uno… así que… ¡Yo gané!- gritó victorioso levantando su mano en forma de puño.

Claro- se lo concedió- ¡pero no cantes victoria aún!

¿Ehh?

Todavía nos faltan más cosas por encontrar.

¿Es en serio?- preguntaba casi a punto de un infarto del cansancio.

¿Qué? ¿Ya te cansaste?- las palabras mágicas.

¡Por supuesto que no!- se levantó de nuevo- ¿Qué sigue?

Así anduvieron durante una hora o más, Gai buscando cosas absurdas como "Ornitorrincos" o "Carne enlatada de oso" (creo que la última en realidad si existe o_0); Y Kakashi espiando a la pareja por la ventana.

Ni siquiera entendía porque lo hacía (y con eso me refiero a los dos), pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, y seguía.

Ya luego de que Lee se marchara, Kakashi liberó a Gai de su condena y ambos se fueron a sus casas.

 _¡Olvídalo… ni siquiera sé porque me tomé la molestia de hacerlo!-_ se decía Kakashi mientras regresaba a casa- _¡Solo lo hice para que ese idiota con cara de santo no se aproveche de ella!... ¿Qué tonterías estoy diciendo?... solo es Rock Lee, pero aún así… ¡No!... creo que como están las cosas ahora no podré ni entrenar a Kenji… ¡Demonios!, hay problemas serios en la aldea y yo preocupándome por estupideces sin sentido_ \- se reprochó volviendo a la realidad- Será mejor que empiece mi labor- se convenció tornándose serio de nuevo.

¡Kakashi!- de improviso alguien le hablaba. Viró para ver quién era.

Yamato- lo reconoció a pesar de la creciente obscuridad del cielo.

¡Si, necesito hablarte de algo de suma importancia!

¿Um?- le extraño- bueno ahora tengo algo de prisa, tal vez lue…- intentó marcharse pues ya iba atrasado en su misión, pero Yamato le interrumpió.

¡Es muy importante!- advirtió con la mayor seriedad de todas, entonces Kakashi entendió que lo era verdaderamente.

Debe ser muy importante… porque te olvidaste de llamarme como siempre (Es que siempre le dice "Sempai" por respeto).

¡Lo es!... Se trata de Kenji.

…..

 **En casa de alguien…**

Tocaban a la puerta con excesiva insistencia.

¡Ya voy!- gritaba Sakura aproximándose a abrir a tan incesante golpeteo- _¿Quién rayos toca de esa forma?-_ se dijo a si misma algo molesta por el ruido.

Abrió al fin.

¿Ino?- se sorprendió.

¡SÍ! ¡YO!- la rubia chica se veía realmente furiosa, como si acabara de pelear con alguien y hacer una rabieta.

¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien?- indagó preocupada.

¡NO! NO ESTOY BIEN!- contestó encrespada.

¿Pero qué…?- estaba confundida.

Ino sin pedir permiso ni disculpas se pasó aventando la puerta dejando a Sakura anonadada.

¿Qué demonios te ocurre Ino?- comenzó a molestarse por su actitud tan agresiva.

La rubia cerró la puerta de un portazo y jaló del brazo bruscamente a Sakura hasta llegar a la sala.

¡ES LO MISMO QUE YO IBA A PREGUNTARTE! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA A TI?-

¡No entiendo de que hablas!- realmente no sabía de que hablaba.

¡¿DE QUÉ HABLO?!... ¡DE "ESTO"!- le extendió una papeleta de análisis clínicos.

Cada palabra que Sakura leía era más y más terrible, y lentamente empezó a dejar caer lágrima tras lágrima… y al terminar de leer miró a Ino.

Su "amiga" la miraba con una mezcla de odio y lastima mientras negaba con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación total.

… ¿Explícame como sucedió "esto"?... ¿Cómo es posible que el padre de tu hijo sea Kakashi-Sensei?...

… **¿Qué hará Ino ahora que sabe la verdad?...**

 **¿Y Yamato finalmente confesará?...**


	10. Chapter 10: Error irreparable

Muchas gracias por sus lecturas.

Yo sé que los capítulos hasta ahora no han sido tan dinámicos, pero los escribí hace ya bastantes años en mi época de escuela; A partir de éste capítulo mejoran, creo que cada diez capítulo muta la historia XD!

Y espero pueda subir la nueva portada que le hice a la historia :)

Saludos!

Capítulo 10: Error irreparable.

Cada palabra que Sakura leía era más y más terrible, y lentamente empezó a dejar caer lágrima tras lágrima… y al terminar de leer miró a Ino.

Su "amiga" la miraba con una mezcla de odio y lastima mientras negaba con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación total.

… ¿Explícame como sucedió "esto"?... ¿Cómo es posible que el padre de tu hijo sea Kakashi-Sensei?...

Sakura solo estaba allí petrificada, sin saber que hacer o decir; Era un examen de ADN, en donde se entendía perfectamente que Kakashi era el padre biológico del pequeño Kenji. Ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntar cómo lo consiguió.

… Ino… yo…- pronunció con torpeza.

¡Y no te atrevas a mentirme de nuevo!- advirtió con enojo.

Sakura solo sollozaba en busca de cómo zafarse.

Lo… lo que pasó no es… no es como tú piensas.

¿Entonces como es Sakura?- cada vez se miraba más seria y reflejaba un creciente desprecio en sus ojos.

Fue… fue… ¡un accidente!- dijo sin pensar.

¿Un accidente?- Ino se encrespó con su respuesta- ¡¿CÓMO QUE UN ACCIDENTE?!...¡Los accidentes existen cuando no se tiene control de lo que pasa!, pero tú... dices que fue "un accidente"- se indignó de sobre manera.

¡Es verdad… no sabía lo que hacía!- lloraba con desesperación para convencerla.

¡Claro, si ya me di cuenta!... como… ¡trato de entender cómo es posible que tú… y sobre todo… él… hayan!- mientras lo decía ponía cara de asco.

¡Ino, te lo suplico… no se lo digas a nadie!- pedía de rodillas juntando sus manos.

¡No! levántate… ¡no me pidas eso!...- exclamaba apartándola- … ¡De veras no me imagino siquiera como fuiste capaz! , mejor dicho… ¡como fueron los dos capaces de hacer eso!- entre más decía más desprecio mostraba por su "amiga".

¡NO LO ENTIENDES!- gritó Sakura con desesperación.

¿No entiendo qué?... ¿La atrocidad que cometieron?, porque eso no es…- trató Ino de reclamar pero fue interrumpida.

¡Ya basta! ¡No tengo porqué darte explicaciones!- Ino perecía ofendida- ¡Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no te incumbe!- finalmente se calmó un poco pero aún lloraba- … además… de esa "atrocidad" como tú la llamas… ¡obtuve el mejor regalo de mi vida!- completó al borde de las lágrimas.

Ino finalmente se tornó un poco más compresiva, y Sakura por su lado se tiró al piso a llorar tapando su rostro con las manos.

¡Sé que fue un grave error!... pero… - costaba trabajo entenderle entre gimoteos.

Siéntate Sakura- le pedía Ino con un tono comprensivo y arrepentido, ésta solo se levanto del suelo y la rubia la guió hasta el sillón- Perdona Sakura… no quise ser tan agresiva... pero- se detuvo un instante, y viendo que Sakura aún lloraba desolada le puso su mano en la espalda a modo de consolarla- … Sakura… ¿Cómo fue posible que hicieras algo así?... ¡No lo entiendo!- decía con voz calmada tratando de comprenderla y dejarla explicarse.

¡Yo… yo…!- Sakura apenas y podía hablar, pero Ino esperó pacientemente- … ¡No quería hacerlo!...- pronunciaba confundida.

Sa-Sakura… ¡No me digas que él te obligó!- exclamó Ino con preocupación genuina malentendiendo las cosas.

¡No no! yo… estaba consciente de todo lo que pasó- apresuró a corregir, no sin pena.

¿Entonces?... si estabas consiente ¿por qué no lo detuviste?- Sakura tardó un poco en responder, y habló mirando al frente con nostalgia.

Creo… que lo necesitaba- aceptó sin inmutarse.

¡Sakura! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?... ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo?- se alarmó con la respuesta.

Me pediste que fuera sincera- se defendió.

¡Pero… ah…! - Ino no supo que decir, y de pronto frunció el ceño al recordar algo- ¿Y él?

¿Ehh?

¿También lo necesitaba?- preguntó sarcásticamente con desprecio en su mirada. Sakura se dio cuenta e intentó desviar el tema.

Lo que fue ya no tiene remedio, pero ahora tengo a Kenji… ¡y eso es lo importante!- recalcó ya más calmada sin mirarla.

¿Es que acaso te volviste idiota?... ¡ÉL TE EMBARAZÓ Y SE FUE ASÍ COMO SI NADA!... ¿TE PARECE CORRECTO?- se exaltó parándose del sillón. Sakura se quedó atónita por su reacción.

Es que…- decía casi en un susurro mirando a otro lado- … él no lo sabe aún- concretó dejando a su amiga más que estupefaciente.

¡¿Cómo?!... ¿Entonces él también cree que Kenji es hijo de Sasuke?- exclamó sin creerlo.

Si- contestó temerosa.

¿Pero porqué no se lo dijiste?

¿Hubiera hecho la diferencia?

Sakura… lo que te hiso no tiene perdón… ¡y no quiero ni imaginarme lo que pasaría si Tsunade-Sama se enterara!- Sakura se asustó por su comentario.

¿No se lo vas a decir verdad?- inquirió aterrada.

¡Claro que no tonta!... ¡Pero me da rabia que él ni siquiera haya pensado en las consecuencias!

No quiero que lo sepa… me haría sentir avergonzada.

¿Avergonzada?... ¡Él es quien debería estar avergonzado… y más!

¡Sé que te preocupas por mí… pero créeme que lo mejor es que nunca lo sepa…!- pronunció con tristeza.

¿Por orgullo?... ¿Por qué todo el mundo lo sepa y te desprecie? ¿Y qué hay de Kenji? ¿No merece saber la verdad?

¡No es solo por mí!… precisamente es por Kenji que lo hago…

¿Cómo?- exigió.

… ¡Si todo el mundo supiera que él es su padre… sin duda lo marginarían como a Naruto o peor aún!- comenzó a sollozar de nuevo- … ¡todo es por mi culpa!... pero en lo que cabe quiero que mi hijo sea feliz… también me moriría de la pena si mi Kenji supiera que su mamá se acostó con su sensei… ¡esa es la verdad!- suspiró con pesadez apretando sus puños- … es lo mejor para todos.

Ino no quiso alegar más, pero se resignó a ayudarla.

Está bien… lo entiendo... pero… tengo que preguntarlo.

¿Ehh?

Sakura… ¿Solo fue un desliz? o…- Sakura se apresuró a responder.

¡Por supuesto que sí… que otra cosa podía ser!

Solo espero que sea verdad… porque de otra forma estarías en serios problemas- advirtió con tono calmado sin creerle mucho.

…..

 **Mientras, en otro lugar…**

¿De Kenji?... preguntaba Kakashi sin entender.

¡Así es… ya debes estar enterado de que Sakura no quiere que Kenji se entere que Sasuke es su padre!...

Si, lo sabía ¿pero a qué viene eso?

Solo quería asegurarme de que no hablaras de más, es típico de ti tomar las cosas a la ligera- Kakashi solo frunció el seño.

Solo tenías que decime que no abra la boca... sé mantenerme a raya cuando la situación lo requiere- pronunció con cierta molestia casi indetectable.

¿En serio?... pues eso espero- concluyó Yamato con semblante cada vez más serio dándole la espalda a Kakashi- … aunque yo lo pongo en duda- susurró para sí mismo, pero al parecer Kakashi lo escuchó.

No le diré nada a Kenji… aunque pienso que debe saber la verdad- advirtió desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

Te equivocas… ahora creo sinceramente que es mejor que no sepa la realidad- se dijo a sí mismo y emprendió marcha.

 _¡De nuevo me acobardé!... aunque ahora ya no estoy tan seguro de que sea tan buena idea confesarle la verdad a Kakashi, y menos aún a Kenji… ¡Mierda!... creí conocerlo bien, pero jamás me esperé que fuera capaz de una cosa así… Sai tiene razón… y no sé cómo se dieron las cosas… tal vez Sakura no opuso resistencia, pero eso no justifica que él se aprovechara de la situación._ \- pensaba de camino a casa.

…..

 **En casa de los Nara…**

¡Kenji! ¡te estoy hablando!- reclamaba Iroki.

¿Ehh? ¡Lo siento!- se exaltó saliendo del trance.

Has estado muy distraído ¿Qué te ocurre?

Nada.

¡No me engañes que te conozco!- advirtió mostrando su disposición de escucharlo.

Bueno sí… pero no quiero hablar de eso- admitió desviando la vista.

Pero si no lo dices no se te cumplirá- hablaba con despreocupación típica de su padre.

¿Ehh?

Es un sueño ¿no?

Ehh, no.

Ahh… ¿entonces? ¿una decepción amorosa?

No.

¿Se murió tu mascota?

No tengo mascota- señaló alzando una ceja.

¡Ah, lo ves… allí está!… ¿No te sientes mejor ahora que lo has dicho?- fingió alegría (muy mal fingida por cierto _)

¡Eso no fue lo que quise decir! ¡Rayos! ¡te pareces a él!- soltó con fastidio.

¿Él?- se avistó.

Ehh… - suspiró resignado a hablar- ¡Está bien, tu ganas… te contaré!

¡Bien bien! Te escucho- ahora si estaba entusiasmado, se acomodó bien sentado en la cama.

Pues… yo… aprobé el examen de gennin.

¡¿QUÉ?!- realmente se impactó- … ehqk, espera… ¿Presentaste el examen? ¡No! más importante aún ¡¿Pasaste?!

Eso dije.

¿Y lo dices así como si fuera cualquier cosa? ¿Sabes cuánto he esperado para calificar para ese examen?

Ehh…

¡No sabes, está claro!- obvió- … ¿pero qué tiene que ver con lo que te pregunté?- reiteró Iroki.

Ahh, eso… bueno, hubo alguien que me ayudo a capacitarme para antes de presentarlo.

¡O sea a hacer trampa!- reclamó fingiendo desinterés.

No, me ayudó con mi entrenamiento.

Un… ¿Sensei?

Pues… algo por el estilo.

¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Es un ninja de prestigio?- preguntó apresuradamente.

Bueno… - sonrió inconscientemente al recordarlo- si es un shinobi reconocido, creo que le llaman algo así como "El Ninja que copia", más o menos… y no sé si lo conozcas per…

¡¿El Ninja copia?!- gritó parándose en la cama.

¡… shhh…! ¡No grites!- le silenció Kenji.

¿Cómo es posible eso? ¿Cómo le hiciste para que aceptara entrenarte?

Solo se lo pedí y ya- respondió extrañado por su reacción.

¿Estás bromeando? ¡Es uno de los ninjas más famosos y poderosos de la aldea, si no es que el mejor!... ¡Reconocido no solo en nuestro pueblo, sino también en todas las aldeas!

Kenji se maravilló con lo que escuchaba.

¿En verdad tan famoso es?

¡Qué si no!... ¡Ha robado más de mil técnicas de todas las aldeas! ¡Se enfrentó a Itachi Uchiha y a otros poderosos Akatsukis como Kakuzu, Deidara, Hidan y al mismo Pein!

¡Wow!

¡Sí "WOW"!... ¡Es el hijo del Gran Colmillo Blanco de Konoha! ¡Y último poseedor del Sharingan!- exclamaba haciendo ademanes exagerados con las manos. De pronto esas palabras saltaron en la mente del menor.

¿Colmillo blanco? ¿Sharingan?

¡Ehh, sí perdón!- se excusó mientras se rascaba la cabeza- ¡Tú también eres usuario del Sharingan! ¡Lo olvide!... ¡Además no eres cualquier usuario… tú si eres un Uchiha!- explicaba con orgullo.

¿Cómo… él no es un Uchiha?

¡Claro que no! pero para ser un shinobi "común" lo maneja bastante bien… ¡o bueno… eso es lo que he escuchado de mi padre!

No sabía que tuviese el Sharingan, y menos que alguien que no fuese Uchiha lo pudiese usar- confesó confundido por la información recientemente adquirida.

¡Pues ya ves!... todo es posible en este mundo ¡Lo he aprendido de mi papá!

Si- contestó distraídamente- _¡Entonces no soy el último!_ \- pensó con ilusión.

…..

 **En casa de los Haruno…**

Todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, Sakura se encontraba sentada en la sala como ida, ignorando la completa obscuridad que se gestaba lentamente.

 _Yo… ahora lo recuerdo con claridad…_ \- decía a sus adentros- _... ¡ese día… el día que cometí el peor error de mi vida y obtuve a cambio la mejor recompensa!_ -

 _ **^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ (FLASH BACK) ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**_

 **(Nota: Para los que no les guste el Lemon saltarse hasta el otro capítulo)**

Era el peor día de mi vida…

Huí de ese lugar sin mirar a donde… mi cabeza era todo un lío… no quería pensar si quiera en lo que pasaba…

No podía aceptar la realidad… la lluvia no se hiso esperar como testigo de lo que acababa de pasar… y lo que faltaba…

No sé cuanto corrí… pereció una eternidad… solo paré hasta que mi respiración no daba para más… mis piernas comenzaban a flaquear… estaba exhausta… pero entre más lejos estuviese de ese lugar sería mejor…

Abandoné a mis compañeros sin dar excusa ni razón… no quería hablar con nadie… sabía que querrían consolarme… eso solo empeoraría las cosas…

Solo pensaba en encontrar un acantilado y tirarme… quería olvidar… borrar éste dolor tan intenso que se acumulaba en mi pecho minuto a minuto… solo quería que todo acabara… ir… a donde se supone estén "ellos"…

El solo considerarlo era impensable… no podía ser… era imposible…

… ¡Era imposible que estuvieran muertos!...

Cuando creí que ya no podía seguir más vislumbré mi salvación… mis pies me guiaron con rapidez… y entonces… por un breve instante sentí esa calidez típica de cuando estaba a su lado… ¡al fin podría descansar!...

… pero no pasó… el acantilado parecía no terminar… y… poco antes de tocar el suelo… unos brazos me aprisionaron deteniendo mi descenso…

Volteé en automático para encontrarme con quién estaba segura… había frustrado mi escapatoria…

Aterrizamos en tierra con un salto bien dado de su parte… impidiendo algún daño a mi persona… cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo, una rabia infinita se apoderó de mi…

¡IMBESIL! ¡IMBESIL!... ¡MALDITO SEAS!... ¿PORQUÉ?... ¿PORQUÉ?…

Lo golpe con los puños en el pecho tanto como pude, hasta que mis pocas energías no dieron para más… enseguida dejé salir toda mi frustración en un llanto escandaloso y él me abrazó…

…Yo te pregunto lo mismo… Sakura… ¡ésta no es la solución!... créeme…-

Trataba de disuadirme, pero yo solo podía pensar en el inmenso sentimiento de desolación al que me enfrentaba en ese momento… no pude más y me dejé caer en el piso correspondiendo a su abrazo y él me siguió…

Pasaron varios segundos en que ninguno de los dos decía nada… pero sin tener control de lo que hacía comencé a susurrar su nombre, como esperando encontrar algún alivio en ello…

… Kakashi-sensei… - repetía una y otra vez.

Sakura… vámonos de aquí… no es seguro todavía… además está lloviendo.

No pude responder, así que solo dejé que me guiara.

No sé cuanto tardamos en llegar… pero para ese entonces perecía que mis lágrimas se habían acabado… a pesar de no dejar de pensar en eso… las lágrimas ya no salían…

Entramos a la cabaña provisional y me hiso sentarme en el sillón… yo ya ni me movía… me sentía muerta… sería bueno si de verdad lo estuviese… él solo estaba frente a mí parado… viéndome…

 _probablemente le doy lastima_ \- pensé.

Mucho tiempo transcurrió de ese modo… finalmente hablé con desgano.

Ya váyase… quiero estar sola- le pedí.

No puedo… estaré un largo, largo tiempo.

¡LARGESE DE AQUÍ DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- grité desesperada.

Ya te dije que no lo haré… y no insistas.

Comencé a sentir unas ganas inmensas de llorar, pero una ira creciente me invadió.

¡ES SU CULPA!... ¡¿PORQUÉ NO HISO NADA?!... ¿PORQUÉ NO LOS AYUDÓ?... ¡LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO!... ¡MIL VECES LO ODIO!- le grité tan fuerte como pude, que hasta sentí por un momento que se me iría la voz.

Estaba tan frustrada que no sabía lo que decía… no medí mis palabras… pude ver como su semblante serio y frío de transformaba en tristeza… una que nunca había visto en él… me sentí despreciable en ese momento.

Yo… yo no… no quise…- traté de enmendarlo, pero no encontré palabras, no las había, él solo me miraba con desolación auténtica en su mirada…

A falta de palabras… solo me aferré a él con desesperación…

… no puede ser… no es posible… tiene que ser un error… tal vez se confundieron… no eran ellos…- le miré buscando que me diera la razón, pero a cambio solo recibí una mirada aún más agonizante.

De nuevo las lágrimas regresaban… salían una tras otra sin descanso… lo abrazaba tan fuerte que pude sentir que entrecortaba su respiración…

… no eran ellos…- fue lo último que pude articular entre sollozos.

Me gustaría que fuera cierto… pero…

No lo diga sensei- le pedí.

Esa sensación de intranquilidad me invadió de nuevo, indudablemente necesitaba desahogarme, pero escogí el peor momento y a la persona menos indicada…

Nunca confió en nosotros- solté de pronto levantando mi cara para verlo. Él se sorprendió- Nunca fuimos más que sus alumnos… ni siquiera amigos, como decía usted… a pesar de que le confiamos nuestros secretos, sueños, y esperanzas… usted nunca nos consideró dignos… jamás nos decía lo que le pasaba… no nos contaba de sus sueños… anhelos… decepciones… nada en lo absoluto… sea honesto… realmente nunca significamos nada para usted…

No supo que decir, no hacía falta ver su cara para saber lo que denotaba… genuina incomprensión… no se lo esperaba… y yo no tenía nada más que decir… por fin había dicho lo que todos estos años venía pensando…

Me separé de él y me senté en el sillón sin muchos ánimos… no me di cuenta… pero lo que le había dicho… realmente había sido muy dura… mi enojo aún estaba allí… no podía evitar culparlo también a él… porque tal vez… solo tal vez… si hubiera estado… todo habría sido distinto…

Repentinamente el silencio se interrumpió...

Tienes razón… no estuve allí… debí estar allí… no pude hacer nada por ellos…- iba a refutarle de nuevo cuando lo escuche jadear, respirando entrecortadamente- … por ninguno de ellos…- comenzaba a sonar abatido- … todo lo que he hecho… todo lo que no he hecho… siempre… siempre lo hice pensando en mí… solo en mí… egoístamente… - cada vez hablaba más lentamente- … desde que nací… mi egoísmo mató a mucha gente… mis estúpidas y absurdas normas… y también… me avergonzaba de mi padre… y… más aún… de mi mismo…- mientras seguía hablando apretaba la tela de su máscara-… aún ahora… no puedo… me odio tanto a mi mismo que me veo en la necesidad de esconderme tras esta máscara… de mi cobardía…- entonces no pudo seguir más y se arrodilló en el piso- … todo es mi culpa…

Para ese momento ya estaba llorando tapando lo que se veía de su cara con las manos, su nariz ya era visible. Quise acercarme a él para consolarlo… nunca lo había visto así… tal vez… tal vez él se sentía peor que yo.

Cerca de tocarlo mi mano estaba indecisa de que hacer, pero entonces le levanté la cara con mi otra mano y ya no traía la máscara… me impacte, pero más por cómo me miró… de una forma extraña y…

Me tomó de la cara con una mano y me besó… aunque al principio me sorprendí un poco, creo que el sentimiento que provocaba en mí lo dejó actuar.

Me tomó de la cintura con su otro brazo y me atrajo hacia si… yo no opuse resistencia y me deje llevar sin tener bien claro lo que pasaría… nuestros cuerpos eran separados únicamente por mis brazos que no se decidían aún… me besaba con tal ansiedad que por alguna razón me hiso recordarlos a ellos, y no pude evitar soltar algunas lágrimas… pero a esa sensación de angustia se sobrepuso una de consuelo… calidez… y los buenos recuerdos de nuestros tiempos como equipo… cuando me vine a dar cuenta mis manos ya lo abrazaban por el cuello… y correspondiendo a ese abrazo él recorría mi cuello entre beso y beso.

Pronto me quitó la camisa… yo aún seguía embobada viendo su rostro mientras tanto… me abrazó de nuevo mientras me besaba… sus manos recorrían mi espalda de arriba abajo… y al toparse con mi brasier lo desbrochó con facilidad… sus manos se movieron de mi cintura a mis hombros, y bajaban los tirantes sin prisa…

Repentinamente se separó de mí, lo cual me desubicó un poco pero no me hiso entrar en la realidad de lo que pasaba… se quitó el chaleco y enseguida la camisa y las botó a un lado… enseguida se dejó caer sobre mí, y me continuó besando de forma casi frenética… una de sus manos buscaba el cierre de mi falda… al encontrarlo, con un poco de esfuerzo lo bajó… entonces comenzó a bajarme la misma con ambas manos… tuvo que separarse de nuevo por unos instantes para quitármela de los pies… pero entonces aprovechó para quitarse los pantalones… me miró más con ansiedad reprimida que con deseo… me quitó con rapidez mis shorts y entonces un halo de cordura volvió a mí.

¡Espere!- traté de detenerlo en vano poniendo mis manos como escudo, pero él me ignoró y se abalanzó sobre mí.

Aún trataba de resistirme… pero su boca se posó sobre mi vientre haciéndome estremecer… mis manos se aferraban a la alfombra del piso mientras sus labios tocaban mi piel… sus manos en mis piernas se movían lenta pero fuertemente… pronto llegaron a mis caderas y trababan de despojarme de mi ropa interior… comenzaron a quitármelas y eso me puso un poco nerviosa… mis manos se posaron sobre las suyas para tratar de detenerlo… pero su boca se posó sobre uno de mis senos y me hiso olvidar toda acción…

Gemí de placer y al ver que funcionaba siguió… una pequeña gota de cordura se resistía a esfumarse… ahora estaba consciente de lo que podía pasar… él se levantó por tercera vez, pensé que era mi oportunidad de parar todo, pero no podía estar más equivocada… me miró, esta vez con un innegable deseo creciente en sus ojos… me miré a mi misma y descubrí que mi parte intima ya estaba al descubierto… me ruboricé como nunca en mi vida, pero para impactarme aún más él se paró por completó y dejó caer su última prenda… sus bóxers se encontraban ya en el suelo.

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando él de nuevo yacía sobre mí…

No, espere… no sigam…- me calló con un besó tan apasionado que tuve que contener la respiración… pero me exalté en cuanto sentí nuestras partes íntimas rosar- ¡No… ya no… deténgase, esto no está…!

Y entonces culminó… gemí tan fuerte que estaba segura que todo el que pasase por ahí me escucharía… me acababa de desvirgar… todo mi ser se estremeció y los músculos de todo mi cuerpo temblaban violentamente… arqueé la espalda hasta niveles casi imposibles… y entonces un calor abrumador se instaló en mi vientre… y lentamente se recorrió por todo mi cuerpo…

 _ **^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ (FIN DEL FLASH BACK) ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**_

… **¡Sakura está abrumada de recuerdos! pero…**

 **¿Qué sucede en la realidad mientras tanto?...**


	11. Chapter 11: Secretos

Hola de nuevo!

Antes de nada, muchas gracias por sus lecturas y a quienes comentan :)

Espero que de aquí en adelante se note un poco el cambio en el estilo de escritura, que fue cambiando mucho hasta la fecha, o al menos eso creo yo.

Capítulo 11: Secretos.

Kenji caminaba por las recién iluminadas calles de Konoha, el sol lentamente se avistaba en el horizonte y los negocios abrían a la par de este evento.

Sus curiosos ojos recorrían local por local en busca de algo que le diera respuestas, hasta que al pasar una tienda distraídamente regresó al mirar el título de dicho libro.

"El poder de la genética"- se dijo a sí mismo.

Comenzó a leer el nombre del autor y la reseña, ya que el libro por alguna razón estaba de espaldas, hasta que un hombre se metió en el aparador para corregir el error y se percató de que Kenji lo leía.

¡Lo siento pequeño! ¿Lo estabas checando verdad?- indagó aquel señor saliendo del aparador y de la tienda.

Ehh… sí- respondió tímidamente.

Es un libro muy complicado ¿seguro que es para ti?- perecía querer disuadirlo.

Pues… ¡debe ser interesante saber cómo es que somos tan diferentes unos de otros y a la vez tan parecidos!- apuntó con confianza y entusiasmo en su rostro. El hombre indudablemente se impresionó.

¡Sabias palabras para alguien tan joven!... creo que te has ganado el derecho a leerlo- expresó tomando dicho libro de la vitrina y tendiéndoselo al pequeño. Kenji dudó en tomarlo, pero al final lo hiso.

Es… es… ¡Increíble!... ¿Cuánto cuesta?

Ummm…- el viejo hiso una mueca- la verdad es algo caro- al oírlo Kenji se desilusionó de inmediato, pero recuperó su coraje (que ya sabemos de quién lo sacó _).

¡Le propongo un trato!- expuso.

¿Un trato?

Sip… usted atiende solo esta tienda ¿verdad?

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Pues… lo he visto todos los días de camino a la escuela, abre y cierra la tienda aún con dolor lumbar, por lo visto tampoco tiene familiares que lo ayuden, ni dinero suficiente para contratar un ayudante, eso se deduce fácilmente sabiendo que su casa está atrás del negocio, y es considerablemente pequeña para más de una persona… así que…- mientras Kenji explicaba todo, el hombre estaba boquiabierto- ¡Yo le ayudaré!- sentenció con una confianza rozagante.

Ehh… ¿es en serio?- aún no caía en las palabras de aquel chiquillo.

Pero…

¿Pero?... la vieja historia ¿dinero no?- hiso una mueca de incertidumbre.

¡No!... lo ayudaré a atender la tienda a cambió de que usted me permita leer el libro en mi descanso como recompensa.

¿Ehh?...

Así es.

Pero te olvidas de un pequeño detallito- trató de invertir los papeles.

¿Qué?

No está permitido que los niños trabajen- sonrió triunfante el viejo.

¡Mentira!… si es a base de una misión o por voluntad del individuo es permitido, lo sé porque así se ganó la vida mi tío y también mi padre- sonreía aún más confiado, pero aquel mayor testarudo no se rendiría.

Pero eso solo es para los niños que no tienen padres.

Si, pues si a esas vamos yo no tengo padre ¡eh!- presumió como si de algo bueno se tratase.

Pero de seguro tienes una madre que se preocupa por ti.

¡Que se preocupa sí!... pero si yo le dijese que quiero emplear mi tiempo libre ayudando a un pobre anciano con sus labores diarias seguro que diría que sí- se mofaba con cara de angelito que no rompe un plato. Al hombre se le saltó una vena en la frente.

¡¿A quién llamas anciano?! ¡Mocoso!- gritó con palpable enojo.

¡¿A quién llamas mocoso?!Vejete!- se defendió- bueno esto no nos llevará a ningún lado, así que…- cambió enseguida a una actitud desinteresada (típica de ya saben quién), lo que confundió al hombre.

Pues… si es verdad que tu madre te lo permitiría no sería tan mala idea- admitió fingiendo apatía- … claro que no te lo voy a poner fácil solo porque eres un niño- sentenció con la clara intención de desanimarlo por última vez.

¡Trato hecho!- sonrió triunfante Kenji extendiendo su mano hacia el hombre.

Ahhh- suspiró aquel viejo al ver que no se rendiría- bien, entonces empiezas en cuanto consigas el permiso.

¡Bien!

…..

 **En otro lugar…**

Kakashi regresaba a la aldea saltando de árbol en árbol, hasta que al estar a unos cincuenta metros de la entrada bajó y caminó con toda calma por el sendero.

Ya en la puerta los chunnins que la custodiaban le saludaron y él simplemente alzó la mano en respuesta.

Vaya, esta vez sí que fue una misión muy corta ¿no?- exclamó uno de los vigilantes.

Algo así- contestó Kakashi y continuó caminando.

¡Pero si Tsunade-Sama no pierde el tiempo! ¿Me pregunto que estará tramando?

Sisi…- les dio por su lado y siguió andando.

¡Kakashi!- se apareció quien menos hubiera deseado.

El aludido solo rodó los ojos al ver aproximarse a su eterno rival.

¡Qué ingrato eres! Supe que requeriste compañeros para ésta misión ¿Por qué no me llamaste a mí? ¡Hubiéramos hecho un excelente equipo!- expuso reafirmando con el puño.

No hubiera sido conveniente- afirmó con toda tranquilidad.

¿EHH? ¿Y eso porqué?

Todos mis compañeros se tuvieron que quedar para completar la misión.

¿Entonces porqué tú estás aquí?

Solo vengo de paso.

Ohhh… bueno ¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente?

No lo sé, solo esta noche.

¡Bueno, entonces vayamos a tomar algo!- lo animó.

No gracias, tengo algunas cosas que...- seguía excusándose pero Gai se lo llevó del brazo.

¡Adiós Kakashi-san! ¡Hasta luego!- se despedían los chunnin de la entrada.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gai llevó a Kakashi hasta un restaurante de barbacoa y lo hiso entrar.

Te digo que no tengo hambre- insistía Kakashi.

Debes tenerla luego de un largo viaje de tres días.

¿Cómo sabes que era de tres días?

Vi el expediente de la misión- contaba mientras se servía carne en su plato.

¿Ehh?, pues si lo viste debes saber porque no te llamé… además, esto es una situación seria.

Sí, lo es… pero también creo que no debes querer llevar todo esto tú solo- Gai cambió su semblante a uno completamente serio para entonces- … hace mucho tiempo me dijiste que confiarías en mí…

Kakashi solo lo miraba indiferentemente como siempre.

… yo esperaba que esas palabras tuviesen algún valor, pero por lo visto me equivoqué- sonaba levemente molesto.

¿Qué significa todo eso?- fingió no saber.

Sabes a lo que me refiero… normalmente no suelo ser tan directo pero… sé que hay algo que me estás ocultando- miraba a Kakashi interrogantemente.

No sé de que hablas.

Has cambiado, a eso me refiero.

¿Cambiado?, ¿Con respecto a qué?

Antes te preocupas por tus camaradas.

¿Crees que ahora no lo hago?- seguía con su actitud indiferente.

Sai sufrió una lección grave, está en el hospital, y por lo visto nunca te enteraste.

¿Ehh?, ¿Y cómo esperas que lo supiera si acabo de regresar?

Eso ya tiene una semana, ocurrió antes de que te fueras- sentenció. Kakashi no supo que alegar y se inicio un profundo silencio- como sea no tienes porque contármelo, supongo que para ti solo soy un jounin más con el que tienes que lidiar a diario- habló parándose de la mesa.

Gai se fue dejando pagada la cuenta, y Kakashi por su lado se quedó allí unos minutos meditando hasta que también se fue.

 _¿Será posible?... ¿Será posible que se haya dado cuenta?_ \- pensaba saliendo del local- _no, eso es imposible… bueno, no es tiempo de quedarse divagando, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo-_ pensó restándole importancia a lo recientemente ocurrido.

…..

 **Mientras tanto…**

Alguien tocaba la puerta.

¡Ya voy!- decía Naruto con desgano desde el sillón mirando la tele.

Abres la puerta por favor cariño- pedía Hinata desde alguna habitación.

Si si…- se levantó con flojera y fue a atender- ¿Quién es?- preguntó al aire abriendo la puerta.

Hola tío.

¡Kenji! ¿Qué haces aquí tan noche?

Necesito hablar contigo.

Ehhh… bien, pasa.

Ambos entraron y se sentaron en el comedor.

Y… ¿Qué se te ofrece?

¿Y mi tía?- inquirió Kenji mirando para todos lados buscándola.

Se está bañando- decía con cara de sueño y frotándose los ojos para despertar.

Ahhh- suspiró- es que… te quería pedir un consejo- pronunció con cierta timidez.

¿Ehh? Ahhh…- puso cara picara y le guiñó un ojo- se trata de una chica- afirmó.

¡No! ¿Por qué todo el mundo dice eso?, además si se tratase de eso no vendría contigo.

¡Que no te de pena!

No me da pena, pero no se trata de eso.

¿A qué niño de tu edad no le gusta una chica?

Ehhh… a muchos, pero- decía extrañado- ¡eso no importa ahora!

¿Entonces porque no quieres que Hinata se entere?

¿Ehh?, porque es algo privado… entre hombres.

Ahhh… ¿Entonces no se trata de chicas?- aún no entendía.

No tío, no se trata de chicas- contestó un tanto fastidiado- es… verás, en la mañana cuando fui a la academia a recoger mi certificación de que ya soy gennin, pues resulta que…

¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?!- se alarmó Naruto y saltó de la silla- ¿CÓMO QUE YA ERES GENNIN?

No lo grites, que mi madre aún no se entera- le callaba.

Ohh… no lo sabe eh!... bueno… ¿Entonces ya presentaste tu examen y aprobaste?- se calmó.

Sí, pero eso no importa ahora ¡concéntrate!...

Si, lo siento.

Me dijeron que mañana me presentarían a mi equipo y a mi sensei…

¡Qué tiempos aquellos!- se emocionó recordando- ¡Es increíble, conoces todo tipo de gente, amigos, enemigos formidables y uno que otro idiota presumido!... lo siento, mal recuerdo, pero ten cuidado de que…- paro de hablar al darse cuenta que diría cosas que no debía.

¡Ya deja de divagar! ¡Lo que quiero es que me digas que hacer!

¿Ehhh?… no entiendo.

Yo… jamás he trabajado en equipo… y bueno, tampoco he tenido un sensei, así que…- confesó un tanto apenado.

Umm… creo que entiendo… temes no congeniar con ellos- afirmó seriándose al fin, Kenji solo asintió con la cabeza- ¡No tienes de que preocuparte!- sonrió triunfante mirando a ningún punto en especifico.

¿Ehh?

Ahora, creo que es muy tarde, debes regresar a casa- habló yendo a una de las habitaciones- ahora vengo.

Kenji esperó parado a media sala, vio a Naruto salir de la habitación solo para ir a la cocina, y luego regresó a donde él.

¡Toma!-le tendió una caja "Bento" y Kenji la abrió.

¿Panecillos?

Si, podrían servirte mañana.

¿Para qué?- no entendía.

¡Tu solo llévalo mañana a tu presentación!

Bien.

Ah y…- Kenji ya se iba, y se detuvo al escuchar que su tío todavía tenía algo que decirle- … toma esto- le dio una caja pequeña.

¡Ya te dije que no se trata de chicas, y no pienso en el matrimonio aún!- negaba viendo que la caja era parecida a la del anillo de compromiso.

No tonto, es solo un amuleto de buena suerte- le indicó sacando unos cascabeles de la caja.

Vaya… son… ¡cascabeles!… ¿y eso para qué…?-

Son solo mi amuleto de buena suerte- se apresuró a decir.

Ahh… gracias tío- los tomó y sonrió.

Ahora mejor te acompaño porque ya está muy obscuro.

No hace falta, me sé cuidar solo, además ya estoy grandecito ¿no te perece?- le miró buscando el voto de confianza.

Ummm… creo que tienes razón, después de todo ya eres un gennin, ¡Y no cualquier gennin, uno bueno, un genio Uchiha que!…- comenzó a aludirlo.

Ya entendí, me voy- se despidió.

Bien entonces, ¡Suerte mañana!

Si, gracias.

Se encaminó a casa con la idea de llevarse bien con sus compañeros, pero… aún falta algo importante.

Tengo que decírselo a mamá lo antes posible- se dijo.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Recordó lo que tenía que hacer, y ya no podía esperar más, esa misma noche se enteraría; Caminó a paso lento a casa, pero conforme avanzaba el valor se le iba, así que apresuró el paso. Se paró ya frente a la puerta y tomó aire.

Aquí vamos… sea como sea ya no hay marcha atrás.

Abrió y Sakura lo esperaba sentada en una de las sillas del comedor, pelaba unas manzanas con expresión de tranquilidad.

Ho…hola- pronunció Kenji, lo que hiso que ella lo volteara a ver.

¡Hola cariño de mi vida!- expresó ella abrazándolo con cariño.

 _¿Por qué esta tan amorosa?… nunca me dice así_ \- pensaba siendo estrujado por su madre.

Siéntate, debes estar cansado, ya te sirvo la cena- esbozaba una sonrisa sincera.

 _Perece que la suerte está a mi favor… bueno, siempre lo está_ \- meditaba Kenji pensando en que no sería tan problemático después de todo- mamá.

¿Sí?- la susodicha escuchó pero siguió en lo suyo.

Verás… ¿Qué dirías si te dijesen que yo ya me puedo graduar de la academia?- la pregunta insegura que Kenji hiso, logró que por fin Sakura le prestara toda su atención.

¿Cómo?- se veía confusa- ¿A qué viene eso?

Pues… digo… ¿si tuviese la oportunidad de graduarme tu no me la negarías? ¿verdad?- ella calló unos segundos y relajó su expresión de sorpresa.

Hijo… ¿Por qué piensas que te lo negaría? al contrario, me alegraría por ti- le sonrió y se acuclilló a su altura- ¡Ya casi cumples 7 años… y no sabes lo feliz que eso me hace!- expresaba revolviéndole el cabello- desde que naciste me di cuenta que no eras como los demás… ¡eres especial!… y claro que te apoyaría en todo, siempre y cuando tú lo quisieses- concluyó.

¿Sabes qué?- él se alegró al escuchar eso.

¿Dime?- Sakura ya sabía por dónde iba el asunto.

¡Me he graduado de la academia!- admitió contento.

¿En serio?- fingía no saber.

¡Mamá!- se quejó.

¿Qué?

Ya lo sabías ¿verdad?- Sakura solo atinó a reír y Kenji la imitó.

¡Ahora ya vamos a cenar que mañana será un día especial!- advirtió ella dirigiéndose al comedor y su hijo la siguió.

…..

 **El día siguiente…**

¡Kenji! cariño, despierta.

Umm…- se quejaba él tratando de dormir un poco más.

Recuerda que hoy conocerás a tu equipo- con estas palabras Kenji saltó de la cama.

¿Qué hora es?- preguntó totalmente desorientado.

Tranquilo, aún es buena hora, pero mejor ya prepárate.

Bien- Sakura salió de la habitación y él se cambió con rapidez.

Bajo y el desayuno ya estaba servido, sin decir nada comenzó a comer con rapidez llenando sus cachetes.

No comas tan rápido- le indicó ella, pero Kenji seguía.

¡Es que… mmm… tengo que estar con mucha…mmm… energía hoy!- decía con la boca llena mientras saboreaba.

Y no hables con la boca llena que te pareces a tu tío Naruto.

¡Nunca!- negó él.

Sakura comía a paso normal, hasta que de pronto Kenji se atragantó con su comida, ella se apresuró a pegarle en la espalda y él soltó el trozo de Okonomiyaki.

Donde está la leche cuando se necesita- vociferó molesta- voy con la vecina a ver si nos regala un poco, enseguida vuelvo- explicó a su hijo y salió de casa.

Vaya, creo que no debería preocuparme tanto… ¿me pregunto de qué edad serán?- meditaba él.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pasaron unos quince minutos y nada que se aparecía Sakura, así que Kenji decidió dejarle una nota e irse. Ya de camino al lugar designado se encontró con Yamato.

Hola capitán- saludó y le pasó de lado.

¡Kenji espera!- le pidió.

¿Umm? ¿Qué se le ofrece?

¿A dónde vas tan temprano? además… este camino está restringido, solo pueden entrar en el los shinobis.

Ahh… pues, voy a reunirme con mi equipo- pronunció fingiendo indiferencia.

¿Ehhh? ¿Con tu equipo?- se impresionó.

Si bueno… ¿no lo sabía?

¿Qué?

Ya me gradué de la academia, y con honores- presumió.

¡Vaya! ¡En eso si que te pareces a tu padre!- expresó sin pensar.

¿Ehhh? ¿Mi padre también se graduó antes de tiempo?- indagó con suspicacia.

¡Ehh¡… pues… quiero decir que tenía notas excelentes- reparó.

Ohhh!... no debería sorprenderme… era todo un prodigio ¿no?- se alegró, y Yamato no supo que responder- ¡Haré que se sienta orgulloso de mí… desde donde sea que me esté viendo!- sentenció con confianza mirando al cielo.

Si…- se sintió mal Yamato por tener que mentirle de esa forma- _¿está bien que lo dejé creer eso?_ \- se cuestionó internamente.

Me voy, no quiero llegar tarde a mi presentación ¿sí?

Claro, suerte.

Gracias, pero no creo necesitarla- terminó y siguió su camino más rápido.

…..

 **Mientras tanto…**

¿Entonces ya es un gennin?

Si Ino… me siento tan orgullosa de él- sonreía Sakura sentada junto a su amiga en una banca.

Vaya… quien lo hubiera dicho.

¿Qué?

Pues… que según lo que yo sé, Kakashi-Sensei se graduó más o menos a la misma edad.

… si, tienes razón… no era para menos… heredó su talento.

¿Su talento?, ¿Es que crees que todo lo bueno lo sacó de él?- Sakura la miró expectante- ... q-quise decir que tu también eres hábil… no todo lo bueno le viene de él, ¡date un poco más de crédito mujer!- Sakura solo rio.

¿Qué crees que diría él?, ¿Se sentiría orgulloso de su hijo?- miraba al vacío imaginándoselo claramente.

¡Sakura!- ésta volteó al oír su tono molesto- no empieces a hacerte ilusiones… si a él no le importaron ni tú ni tu hijo entonces no tiene derecho a opinar- concluyó con tono serio.

Lo sé…- su mirada se desvió al suelo- pero no cuesta nada soñar- admitió con melancolía. De pronto recordó y saltó del asiento.

¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la rubia.

¡Me olvidé de Kenji! ¡Me tengo que ir, te veo luego!- explicó y se dirigió a casa.

…...

 **En otro lugar…**

¡Demonios! ¡Siempre tengo que llegar tarde!... de verdad que esta vez si quería llegar temprano- exclamaba Kenji corriendo por el bosque a toda velocidad- supongo que el entrenamiento con Kakashi-Sensei me valdrá de algo- decía subiendo a un árbol.

Se lo pensó un poco y miró el camino de ramas frente a él, entonces se decidió y salto de rama en rama con precaución.

¡Vaya que no se te da nada mal chiquillo!- emitió una voz tras él, y Kenji de inmediato paró y se viró para ver al ignoto.

¿Q-quién eres?- gritó observando a su alrededor, pero no se veía a nadie.

¡No te asustes chico, que no planeo hacerte nada malo!- decía la voz engreída.

¡Preséntate cobarde!- exigió.

Ya ¿pero por qué me dices eso?

¡Alguien que no da la cara es un cobarde… y más!- vociferó intentando inculcarse valor.

¡Vaya que si tienes agallas muchacho!

¡No me interesan los cumplidos de alguien como tú!

De un momento al otro el hombre misterioso se hiso presente en forma de humo tenue frente a él.

Entonces supongo que tampoco te interesa lo que tengo para decirte acerca de tu padre ¿verdad?- hablaba con vos bípeda e intrigante, dirigiendo una mirada misteriosa y maliciosa a Kenji.

… **¿Quién será el sujeto entrometido?...**

 **¿Y qué tendrá para contarle a Kenji?...**


	12. Chapter 12: Revelaciones

Hola!

Antes de nada agradecerles por sus lecturas :)!

Y en especial a Guest y Kashidan por sus comentarios, me ayudan mucho a saber si la historia tiene fallos o va bien; Y por favor no duden en comentarme de algún error ortográfico, en la trama o de visualización. Y muchísimas gracias por sus lindos comentarios n_n!...

Como ya habrán notado Kakashi es mi personaje favorito, y yo también pienso que es muy inocente de todo lo que le acusen u .u! jajaja…

En fin, que recientemente he actualizado también la portada de la historia y me gustaría saber si la pueden ver correctamente, porque a mí no me aparece u_u.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y sin más por ahora le dejo con el capítulo.

Capítulo 12: Revelaciones.

¿C-como?- articuló Kenji más que shockeado- ¿Y tú como sabes de mi padre?... ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?- indagó temeroso.

¡Ahhhh… me parece que si estamos interesados eh!- profirió con cinismo.

¡Dime de una buena vez como supiste de mí!- dijo demandantemente, y aquel sujeto solo rio a carcajadas- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

¡De verdad que te han encerrado en una burbuja!... ¡No te enteras de nada… aquí afuera todo mundo sabe quién eres!- explicó con desprecio en su rostro- además… eso no es todo…

¡Si es verdad que me conoces di mi nombre!

Que exigente me saliste… como sea… te concederé eso chico listo… ¡tu eres nada más y nada menos que el chiquillo Uchiha!... el último de tu especie- se mofó- ahora te toca a ti, intenta adivinar mi nombre, ya te he presentado a ti.

Kenji rechinaba los dientes tratando de no caer en la provocación.

Eres un ninja desertor que traicionó a su aldea y ahora busca como ganarse la vida- expresó haciéndose el duro para que no se notara su miedo.

Eres audaz… así que supongo que ya debes saber para lo que he venido.

Sea lo que sea no me interesa- se bajó del árbol y caminó hacia la aldea de nuevo- _Caminaré lentamente… tal vez si tengo suerte llegaré lo suficientemente lejos como para encontrarme con alguien y pedir ayuda_ \- pensaba intentando calmarse.

Bueno... entonces debo entender que apoyas a la mugrosa aldea que despreció a tu querido papi Sasuke- éstas palabras congelaron a Kenji en su lugar- vaya que eres ingrato… pero claro, de seguro te lavaron el cerebro y te hicieron creer que él era el malo de la película ¿no?

¿De qué rayos hablas? ¡Explícame!

¡Ohhh, pensé que habías dicho que no te interesaba!

¡No te hagas el tonto y dime a que te refieres con eso!- sin poder evitarlo había caído en su trampa, y aquel desconocido reía internamente al lograr su objetivo.

¡Está bien… ya que veo que has cambiado de opinión te contaré la verdadera historia del marginado Clan Uchiha!

…..

 **En otro lugar…**

¡Kenji!- gritó Sakura entrando a su residencia.

Miró en todas direcciones y nada.

Ya no está- se dijo, y entonces vio la nota en la mesa.

" _Mamá, ya es un poco pasado de la hora, no quiero llegar tarde, así que me voy… ya te contaré al rato como me fue"_

 _Kenji_

Sakura sonrió deseándole suerte con el pensamiento a su niño, pero repentinamente esa paz se esfumó, un extraño presentimiento se apoderó de su mente y salió corriendo de casa.

Se dirigió a la torre hokage y ya casi para entrar al edificio se topo con Lee.

¡Sakura!- se sorprendió él al verla.

¡Lee! ¡Perdona pero no tengo tiempo!- trató de marcharse pero él la agarró del brazo.

¿Qué ocurre?- inquirió preocupado.

Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de Kenji.

¿Cómo? ¿Dónde está?

No lo sé, eso es lo que trato de averiguar.

¿Pero como que no sabes dónde está? ¿Le perdiste de vista?

No, se fue a reunir con su equipo pero no se cual es el lugar acordado, no me lo mencionó.

¿Equipo?- se extrañó.

¡Me voy!- aclaró Sakura y se encamino adentro.

¡Te ayudaré a buscar!- propuso Lee.

Gracias, vamos- agradeció y subieron al edificio.

…..

 **Mientras en otro lugar…**

¡Bueno bueno… creo que ya es la hora de que mis interrogantes sean contestadas!- decía un chico como de 8 años cruzando los brazos.

Me pregunto cómo será nuestro compañero… obviamente debió salir de la academia, pero me intriga mucho que aún no nos lo hayan presentado… ¿Crees que sea mejor que nosotros?

¡Naahh!... nadie es mejor que yo- ella lo miro amenazante- ¡Q-quise decir nosotros!

Bueno, como sea… ya quiero conocerlo, ni el sensei lo conoce… también quiero saber porque no nos lo han presentado aún.

¡Qué importa! ¡Quien dijo que necesitamos otro compañero de equipo!

No empieces a comportarte como idiota, claro que lo necesitamos, un equipo siempre se conforma de tres gennins y su sensei… oye, hablando de eso ¿no te parece que también el sensei ya ha tardado demasiado?

¡Sí! ¡que se cree que por ser el maestro se puede tardar lo que quiera o que!

Esperemos un poco más y luego vamos a buscarlo.

¡Ya me cansé de esperar! ¡Y aparte de todo el chico éste tampoco se aparece!

Bueno, ya llegaran, pero del sensei se me hace raro, porque siempre llega puntual.

¡Sisi lo que sea! cuando lleguen me van a escuchar- concluyó molesto.

…..

 **De regreso a la torre hokage…**

¡Necesito ver a Tsunade-Sama urgentemente!- expresó Sakura pasándose hasta la oficina de ésta sin pedir ni siquiera permiso.

¡Sakura, no puedes pasar, está atendiendo a alguien!- le advertía Tenten tratando de detenerla.

Es importante Tenten- le informó Lee para que la dejara pasar.

Pero…- intento refutar.

Sakura entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, de igual forma la siguió Lee. Como Tenten les había dicho la hokage atendía a un shinobi, Sakura se sorprendió al verlo.

Sakura, ¿Qué haces aquí?- le interrogó Tsunade con semblante serio. El shinobi volteo a verlos, también parecía sorprendido, y por un instante su mirada se cruzó con la de Sakura.

Ehh… lo siento Tsunade-Sama pero Sakura quería…- comenzó a explicar Lee pero Sakura le indicó con la mirada que no siguiera hablando.

Perdone la intromisión, volveré cuando haya acabado- decía Sakura saliendo de la habitación seguida de Lee.

Bueno, creo que hablaremos de ello con más detalle mañana Kakashi- indicaba la Hokage al shinobi- mientras tanto infórmale a tu equipo y hagan lo acordado.

Si señora- afirmó el jounin y salió de dicha oficina.

Buscó con la mirada a esos dos, pero ya solo estaba el chico.

¿Y Sakura?- preguntó a Lee.

Eh, tenía prisa y se fue- con la respuesta Kakashi también salió del edificio. Miró para todos lados buscándola.

¡Kakashi!- le saludó Yamato pero él solo lo vio de reojo y siguió en lo suyo- pensé que tenías una misión.

Si… salgo en un rato- lo seguía ignorando.

Ya me enteré de lo que pasa en la aldea- con esas palabras captó su atención- me gustaría ayudar, pero estoy en otro sector ¿Tú cual diriges?

… en realidad estoy trabajando para ANBU de nuevo- concluyó comenzando a caminar, Yamato se sorprendió pero no dijo más nada.

…..

 **En la torre Hokage…**

¡Si Tsunade-Sama! pero como le expliqué no dijo para que quería verla, solo entró diciendo que era importante, y al salir de su oficina se fue- explicaba Tenten.

Comprendo.

Oigan… perdón pero…- les recordó Lee de su presencia desde fuera.

Has pasar a Lee, Tenten- pidió a su asistente.

Enseguida- atendió la orden e hiso pasar a su compañero.

Hokage-Sama, buenos días, perdone lo de hace rato pero…- explicaba cuando un shinobi le interrumpió.

¡Abuela Tsunade!- gritó el ninja azotando la puerta al abrirla. Todos observaron al joven y a la susodicha se le saltó una vena en la frente.

Ya te dije que no me llames así, no tenemos esas confianzas- amenazó conteniendo su ira.

¡Claro, pero ahora tengo algo importante que informarle!

¿Konohamaru?- le reconoció Lee.

¡Hola Lee! ¿Cómo has estado? ¡NO! tengo que concentrarme en lo importante- se regañó a sí mismo- ¡Tsunade-Sama… no encuentro a Kenji por ningún lado!

¿Cómo que no lo encuentras?- interrogó la Hokage.

Si, se supone que su sensei Mine le indicó el lugar de nuestra reunión, pero… ya tiene más de una hora y no aparece.

¿Ehh? ¡Eso es justamente lo que quería decirle Tsunade-Sama- profirió Lee.

¡Tenten, envía un equipo de ANBU a buscar por los alrededores… y ustedes dos búsquenlo en la aldea! ¡Tiene que estar en algún lado… no pudo haber desaparecido por arte de magia!-

¡Si señora!- asintieron los tres a sus respectivas órdenes y salieron rápidamente de la habitación.

…..

 **En las afueras de la aldea…**

Sakura caminaba a paso veloz hacia una de las salidas de la aldea, cuando al estar cerca de los guardias caminó más lento buscando pasar desapercibida.

¡Sakura –san!- le saludó uno de ellos.

Hola- respondió sin detenerse.

¡Ehhh! Sakura… ¿vas a alguna misión?- indagó el otro. Sakura sabía que ya no se libraría de ellos pero intento.

Si- cortó y siguió andando.

Perdón pero… necesitamos ver los papeles, hay toque de queda y…- en ese momento solo vio a Sakura acercarse con gran rapidez, y pensando que iba a agredirlo se cubrió la cara.

Esperó el impacto pero nada pasó, entonces abrió con temor los ojos, encontrándose con solo una nota en la mesa de vigilancia y su compañero igual de ofuscado que el.

Se leía:

" _Tengo prisa, mi Kenji ha desaparecido, por favor infórmenle a la Hokage"_

¡Vaya!- se quejó- ve a informárselo a Tsunade-Sama.

Si- aceptó su compañero y se puso en marcha.

¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto un shinobi llegando a la escena y ambos vigilantes lo miraron.

…..

 **En el bosque…**

Ahora que ya lo sabes… ¿lo entiendes cierto?- pronunció aquel hombre despreciable. Kenji solo miraba al piso ocultando su rostro- ¡Te estoy hablando chiquillo! ¡Respóndeme!- insistía molesto pero no obtenía respuesta- ahhh…- suspiró- ¡Como sea!… ¿entiendes porque no puedes quedarte?... estarías conviviendo con los traidores que mataron a tu padre… aquí no hay lugar para ti… solo te cuidan porque eres una herramienta poderosa… solo eso significas para ellos… por eso…- paró de hablar unos segundos.

Kenji seguía igual.

¡Ven conmigo!- entonces Kenji por fin levantó la mirada- ¡Yo te protegeré!- concluyó con seguridad y falsa comprensión en su rostro.

… ¿Por qué habría de ir contigo?- interrogó Kenji con una extraña expresión de seriedad en su rostro.

¿Y por qué no?... aquí no tienes nada, ni en algún otro lugar… yo te ofrezco libertad… independencia… y por sobre todo hacerte más fuerte de lo que eres… ¡para que algún día regreses a ésta mugrosa aldea y!…- pronunció sin terminar la frase.

¿Qué esperamos?- habló Kenji.

El desconocido celebró su victoria internamente.

Vamos entonces- concluyó y se desplazó por los árboles junto a Kenji.

Había logrado su objetivo, pero aún le restaba salir airoso de los alrededores de la villa, que se sabía eran vigilados.

Pasó toda vigilancia exitosamente, cuando a nada de salir del país de fuego sintió una corriente llegar por su costado, sin tiempo a reaccionar enseguida cayó hasta el suelo desplazado unos metros por el impacto.

¿A dónde iban?- decía una voz masculina mirando desde el árbol de donde había caído el ignoto, y cargando a Kenji en brazos.

Kenji se sorprendió al reconocerlo.

Se… sen… ¡¿Kakashi-Sensei?!...

Creo que interrumpí algo importante ¿no?- decía Kakashi dirigiéndose al intruso; Aquel lo miraba desde el suelo con rabia en sus ojos y limpiándose el rastro de sangre que corría por su boca.

Pe… pero… ¿qué hace aquí sensei?- seguía sorprendido.

Un pajarito me avisó del lindo paseo que daban por aquí, pero éste no es el lugar para eso… está muy alejado de la aldea… puede ser peligroso- explicó frunciendo el ceño.

El desconocido se puso de pie y mataba con la mirada al jounin, pero éste le correspondía de igual modo.

¡Bájeme!- exigió Kenji recordando lo anterior y Kakashi se lo concedió- ¡No tenía porque venir aquí!- le reclamó pero éste ni siquiera lo miraba- ¡¿Me está escuchando?!- insistía enojado.

¡Valla que eres todo un profesional!...- le aludió falsamente Kakashi al desconocido- … mira que ingresar a la aldea sin ser notado.

Kenji solo los miraba a ambos sin entender.

Burlar a los ANBU más experimentados… pasar el sello protector… refugiarse en la zona residencial, y hablar con los aldeanos sin parecer sospechoso…- el individuo sonrió orgullosamente ante el comentario- … lástima que estaba dando mi paseo matutino- concluyó Kakashi haciendo que la sonrisa de aquel sujeto se borrara.

El ignoto se lanzó al ataque velozmente, pero en su camino se atravesó una celda de madera, y reacción inmediata ambos voltearon hacia el shinobi responsable de aquel jutsu.

¡¿Capitán Yamato?!- habló Kenji sorprendido aún más que la vez anterior.

Creo que llegué en el momento justo- pronunció el recién llegado.

¡Vaya… refuerzos eh!- expresó Kakashi observando a su compañero- … te lo encargo- sentenció tomando a Kenji en brazos y comenzando a regresar.

¡Espere!- pidió Kenji reaccionando.

Tranquilo… estará bien.

No, no es eso- trató de bajarse pero Kakashi se lo impidió y siguió andando.

Conforme se alejaban se veía a más Anbus dirigirse al lugar. Durante todo el camino nadie pronunció palabra alguna, y al regresar a la puerta de la aldea por fin lo bajó. Kenji se lo pensó un poco y echo a correr fuera lo más rápido que pudo.

¿Es enserio?- se burló Kakashi levantando una ceja, al alcanzarlo.

¡Déjeme en paz!- gritó Kenji tratando de seguir pero Kakashi lo detuvo del brazo con facilidad.

Primero que nada, yo a diferencia de tu madre no aguantaré tus berrinches… y segundo, tenemos que hablar- advirtió mirando al horizonte con seriedad.

Kenji asustado por su tono de voz dejó de pelear y lo siguió adentro.

OHHH!... ¡Mi niño!- pronunció su madre llegando hasta él aprisa para abrazarlo- ¿No te pasó nada malo? ¿Te hicieron daño? ¿Te asustaste?- decía Sakura examinándolo de pies a cabeza.

No mamá… estoy… estoy…- se sentía culpable por preocuparla, cuando recordó su furia para con todos- ¡No me toques!- se zafó bruscamente del abrazo y Sakura lo miró confundida, para luego notar la presencia de el jounin.

¿Qué te ocurre Kenji?- inquirió preocupada.

¡Los odio a todos ustedes… en especial a ti!- profirió con rabia hacia su madre.

¿Q-qué?- ella asustada e impresionada buscaba respuesta en Kakashi.

No seas malcriado niño… esa no es forma de hablarle a la mujer que te dio la vida- la apoyó con el mismo semblante desinteresado de siempre.

¡Y a usted también lo aborrezco! ¡Maldito farsante!

¿Qué te ocurre hijo? ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?- le preguntaba ella, ya llorando para ese entonces por no comprender lo que pasaba.

¡No te hagas la tonta!... ¡Traidores!- gritó echando a correr entre las calles.

Sakura quiso seguirlo pero Kakashi la detuvo.

Yo me encargo- pronunció siguiendo por donde Kenji; y ésta desconcertada se quedó allí tirada.

…..

 **De regreso al bosque…**

¡Por última vez! ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?- amenazaba uno de los ANBU`S al intruso, pero éste guardaba silencio mirando a otro lado- ¡Bien entonces… iremos al cuarto de información, donde te aseguro se te aflojará la lengua!- terminó y lo trasladaron a dicho lugar.

Ya en el lugar le quitaron las esposas solo de los pies y lo sentaron en una incómoda silla. Lo que pasó después en ese cuarto fue indescriptible, pero luego de una hora finalmente se decidió a hablar.

¿Ya cambiaste de opinión?- interrogó con cinismo el Anbu frente a él.

El sujeto tendido en la silla solo atinó a mover los ojos, ya que el resto de su cuerpo estaba petrificado.

No seré ni el primero ni el último que lo intente…- pronunció con nula expresión y apenas audible.

¿Qué dijiste?- el interrogador se hiso el sordo y acercó su silla para intimidarlo.

Sus trucos baratos no funcionan en mi…- siguió.

¿Entonces porque suplicabas hace unos segundos?- el interrogado mostró una media sonrisa que acabó con la paciencia del Anbu.

Le soltó una bofetada tan fuerte que fue a parar al suelo con todo y silla.

Así que eso es todo lo que tienen… verdaderamente me decepcionaron… creo que esperé demasiado- con ese comentario el Anbu le soltó una patada en el estómago tan potente que escupió sangre, pero inmediatamente después el intruso echó a reír.

¿Qué es tan divertido imbécil?- indagó el Anbu acuclillándose y jalándolo del cabello.

… nunca… nunca…- pronunciaba una y otra vez- … nunca nos detendrán… uno solo no es nada.

¡Imbécil!- profirió con despreció el Anbu.

Repentinamente el ninja sospechoso se abalanzó contra él, éste se percató y lo esquivó, pero volvió a atacar a sus espaldas y entonces otro de sus compañeros lo frenó encerrándolo en un grillete de metal invocado.

El ninja se quejaba mientras el otro Anbu acudió a donde su compañero.

Estoy bien- se paraba con dificultad, y en ese instante aquel ninja se zafó del grillete.

Pensando que los atacaría se prepararon para recibirlo, pero en cambio éste se suicidó frente a sus ojos (usando el conocido ritual "Supukku"). Se acercaron para tratar de salvarlo, pero murió al instante.

Es inútil- decía uno de ellos soltando el cuerpo.

Esto pinta mal- pronunció su compañero y ambos se miraron sabiendo lo que eso significaba…

…..

 **En algún lugar de la aldea…**

¡Así que aquí estabas!- de inmediato Kenji se exaltó y trató de abandonar el lugar, pero siendo una habitación Kakashi cerró la puerta.

¿Qué quiere?- expresó Kenji con odio en su voz y mirada.

Primero que no te pongas a la defensiva... solo quiero hablar.

¿Y si no quiero escuchar?

Ummm… pues bueno… no es una opción ¡siéntate!- ordenó.

¡No voy a hacer nada de lo que me diga!

Pues quédate de pie si quieres, pero me vas a escuchar.

Kakashi se miraba serio, y Kenji por su lado fastidiado y enojado.

Sé lo que estás pensando en este momento… pero todo lo que ése tipo te dijo no es verdad.

¿A no? ¿Entonces como es que murió mi papá? ¡Cuénteme!

… solo te diré que no creas lo que ese sujeto te dijo… te engañó… contó todo a su modo y para su conveniencia porque quería convencerte de que te fueras con él….

¡No le creo! ¡Y será mejor que no hable si es para mentirme!

Ahhh- suspiró con pesadez- … tendrás que confiar en lo que te digo… pues no puedo contarte la historia real.

¿Por qué no?... ¿Porque sabe es verdad lo que él me contó, no es así?- Kakashi suspiró de nuevo y descubrió su Sharingan, a lo que Kenji se impacto de sobre manera.

El jounin lo miró fijamente aún sosteniendo su bandana e hiso girar su Sharingan.

… ¡Si realmente quieres saber lo que pasó… te lo mostraré!...

… **¿Kakashi está dispuesto a mostrarle quién era el verdadero Sasuke Uchiha?...**

 **¿Y qué pensará Sakura de todo esto?...**


	13. Chapter 13: ¿Pesadilla o sueño?

Hola!

Pues heme aquí una semana más. Y esperando que el capítulo guste, e invitándoles a dejar sus sugerencias.

Muchas gracias a Kashidan por sus constantes comentarios, es muy grato saber que gusta :)!

E igualmente, gracias a quienes le agregaron entre sus favoritos o siguen el fic.

Disculpen que parece que se hacen más cortos los capítulos, pero a partir del siguiente será más largos.

Nos leemos la próxima vez!

Capítulo 13: ¿Pesadilla o sueño?

¡No le creo! ¡Y será mejor que no hable si es para mentirme!

Ahhh- suspiró con pesadez- … tendrás que confiar en lo que te digo… pues no puedo contarte la historia real.

¿Por qué no?... ¿Porque sabe es verdad lo que él me contó, no es así?- Kakashi suspiró de nuevo y descubrió su Sharingan, a lo que Kenji se impacto de sobre manera.

El jounin lo miró fijamente aún sosteniendo su bandana e hiso girar su Sharingan.

… ¡Si realmente quieres saber lo que pasó… te lo mostraré!...

¡E-espere!- pidió Kenji dando unos pasos atrás.

¿Qué? ¿No era que querías saber de tu padre?- le interrogó.

S-sí, pero… pero no así- decía tomando su distancia.

¿Eso quiere decir que estás dispuesto a creer lo que te dice un extraño porque no tienes el valor de saber la verdad?- indicó cruzándose de brazos.

No, no es eso, es solo que…- decía tímidamente mirando al piso.

¡Oh vamos, no me vengas con que tienes miedo!

Kenji solo se mantuvo callado como reafirmando lo dicho.

¿Es en serio?... ¿Le tienes miedo al Sharingan?- cuestionó tomándoselo más en serio. Kenji solo palideció ante la exactitud de sus palabras- ahhh…- suspiró Kakashi- ¿Porqué le tienes miedo?...ahhh, ya sé, seguro porque no habías visto otro Sharingan además del tuyo- razonó rascándose la cabeza.

No- respondió Kenji indignado.

¿Entonces?... ¿Es que aún no lo has desarrollado?- se atrevió a indagar y Kenji solo se puso nervioso- ¡descuida, es normal… aún no se supone que tengas que desarrollarlo!- explicó con su desinterés de siempre.

¿Ehhh?... ¿No es de nacimiento?- cuestionó confundido.

No, lo desarrollas con el tiempo, pero solo la sangre Uchiha lo hace posible.

En… entonces…- pronunció sin terminar.

¿Qué? ¿Qué como lo obtuve?, bueno… es una larga, larga historia que te aburrirá.

¡No! ¡Cuéntemela!- insistía con ilusión en el rostro, lo que le sorprendió al jounin.

Otro día, ahora hay algunas cosas que tenemos que aclarar.

¿Qué?- regresó a su indiferencia tomando la misma posé del mayor, pero mirando al otro lado.

Para ser sinceros creo que el que no sepas la verdad empeora las cosas- admitió suspirando.

¿Y? ¿Entonces?

Te lo diré… pero con una condición.

¿Cuál? ¿Qué no le diga a nadie que usted me lo contó?- se atrevió Kenji a suponer.

No… quiero que te disculpes con tu madre por todo lo que le dijiste.

Kenji solo hiso un gesto de molestia y se cruzó de brazos.

Pues más bien es ella quien debería disculparse conmigo- aseguró- toda mi vida me ha mentido, primero me dijo que mi papá se había tenido que ir de viaje y cuando descubrí la verdad no la quiso admitir.

No digas eso, ella ha hecho todo eso por tu bien.

¿Por mi bien?- se indignó- ¡Mi bien hubiera sido que me dijeran la verdad desde un principio!... pero claro, como puedo esperar que usted lo entienda- completó con ganas de llorar.

Entiendo más de lo que crees, no deberías tratar así a tu mamá, algún día te arrepentirás de ello…- profirió engruesando la voz y sonando un tanto melancólico- agradece que tienes una, no todos los niños tienen tu suerte.

Kenji pareció reaccionar con sus palabras, y se viró al fin para darle la cara a Kakashi.

Sé que estás dolido, pero las cosas no son como crees- agregó mirando a la ventana- … hablaremos de esto más tarde, te llevaré con Yamato y me esperaras allí hasta que regrese de acuerdo- indicó más como orden que como pregunta.

Eh, si- aceptó de buena gana, aunque un poco confundido.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **En la torre Hokage…**

¡Pero Tsunade-Sama!- reclamaba una madre desesperada.

Lo siento Sakura, pero es un protocolo que debe seguirse, no puedo empezar a hacer excepciones.

Tranquila, Yamato es quien le interroga- pronunció Kakashi entrando a la habitación- te lo devolverán en un rato más.

Sakura se sorprendió un poco, y con pose seria se retiró sin siquiera dar las gracias.

¿Me solicito señora?- inquirió él una vez que Sakura cerró la puerta.

Si, siéntate un momento- su petición descolocó al jounin, que no estaba acostumbrado a tan amable trato- que esperas- le incitó ella un poco impaciente.

Si, lo siento- tomó asiento.

Por unos minutos se hiso un silencio incómodo, mientras la Hokage buscaba las palabras adecuadas en su ya conocida pose de recargarse en sus manos entrelazadas.

Voy a cambiarte de asignación- soltó de una vez.

¿Ehh? ¿cómo? ¿por qué?

Cálmate, la misión que te encomendé es importante, pero te necesito ahora en otro lado- Kakashi escuchó atento las indicaciones- … tu misión ahora es cuidar de Kenji Uchiha- completó.

 _¿Uchiha?-_ se dijo a sí mismo- perdón, pero no entiendo.

Como habrás notado ya no podemos dejarlo solo ni un minuto, el enemigo ya logró llegar hasta él una vez, y no podemos arriesgarnos a que pase de nuevo.

Pero… nunca antes le han puesto guardia.

Eso era porque siempre andaba con su madre, y no había la necesidad, pero ahora que comenzará a salir en misiones es blanco fácil, tampoco podemos resguardarlo en los confines de la aldea para siempre, o al menos yo espero que eso no sea necesario- admitió dejando un poco de lado su seriedad- ¡confió en ti, eres el mejor shinobi de la aldea, y has logrado una conexión especial con él… no hay alguien mejor para este trabajo que tu!- aseguró con una sonrisa confiada.

Yo… no sé si sea lo mejor, no estoy seguro de que a él le agrade mucho la idea.

¡tonterías!, no importa si le gusta o no, tendrá que acatar.

Kakashi suspiro sabiendo que por más que repelara no la haría cambiar de opinión.

Pues si no hay más remedio, acepto.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **En otro edificio…**

¡Gané otra vez!- celebraba Kenji.

Ahhh… no lo entiendo, nunca pierdo- decía Yamato más que exhausto recargándose en su silla y dejando las cartas en la mesa.

Oiga, no es que no me gusté, pero… ¿Cuál es el propósito de esto?

Umm… pues pensé que así se haría más ameno el rato ¿Quieres comer?- preguntó dirigiéndose a la cocina y comenzando a preparar algo.

Kenji lo miraba tan tranquilo, sin entender por qué.

No me ha preguntado algo en todo el rato- expresó desde su silla.

¿A sí?... bueno, ya habrá tiempo.

¿Ehh?, ¿cuándo?

…pues, cuando quieras contármelo.

Pero… ¿no Tsunade-Sama se lo encargó?

Sí, pero no veo cual es la prisa.

Kenji confuso por su actitud tan relajada se adentró en sus pensamientos recordando todo aquello.

… en el fondo sabía que no era la verdad...- comenzó a contar.

 _Funcionó_ \- pensaba el Anbu con una sonrisa triunfarte.

… pero… fue más sencillo adherirse a esa historia… aunque jamás me hice a la idea de que mamá me mintiera solo para hacerme un mal… ese fue su error… querer hacerme creer que mi mamá estaba en mi contra- decía refiriéndose al bandido- _idiota_ \- se sonrió al burlarse de él mentalmente.

Eso es verdad… una madre siempre velará por el bien de sus hijos… y tal vez cometa errores pensando que es lo mejor para ellos- comentaba Yamato volviendo a sentarse.

No es verdad que la aldea traicionó a mi padre ¿verdad?- inquirió temiéndose la respuesta.

No- se limitó a contestar y fue de nuevo a la cocina.

Sirvió la comida y le tendió su plato a Kenji.

Es estofado, espero que te guste- le indicó Yamato comiendo del suyo.

Kenji solo lo observaba sin decir ni hacer algo.

¿No te gusta el estofado?- preguntó el Anbu viendo que no comía.

No, no es eso- tomó el primer bocado- está muy rico, gracias- se esforzó en sonreírle.

Yamato estaba por hablar, pero en eso el timbre sonó.

Voy a ver quién es- indicó parándose a abrir- Kakashi, al fin llegas.

Kenji al oír que era él quiso escapar, o ya de perdida esconderse debajo de la mesa, pero no le dio tiempo.

Buenas noches otra vez- saludo Kakashi llegando hasta la mesa.

Estamos cenando ¿te apetece?- invitó Yamato.

No gracias, solo vengo por Kenji, pero esperaré a que terminen.

Ya terminé- habló Kenji parándose de la mesa- me voy a casa.

A penas pronunció eso cuando ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

¿A dónde vas?- le detuvo Kakashi del brazo.

Ehh… gracias por ofrecerse a acompañarme, pero puedo ir solo a casa- se apresuró a decir.

Ya nos vamos- se despedía el jounin de Yamato.

Sí, nos vemos luego- Kenji aprovechó el momento en que Kakashi dejó de observarlo para echar a correr.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo mientras sollozaba deseando que no lo alcanzara. Llegó hasta el parque de siempre inconscientemente y se sentó bajo un árbol.

Ya era de noche y costaba trabajo ver, pero aun con eso Kakashi supo exactamente dónde buscar.

Pensé que aún teníamos una charla pendiente- vociferó llegando donde Kenji. Éste se exaltó pero ya no trató de huir- ¿o es que ya no te interesa?- le cuestionó.

Kenji no hablaba, solo le miraba un tanto asustado.

Tanto insististe para saber la verdad ¿y ahora ya no quieres?

Seguía sin responder, miraba al piso buscando respuesta.

Él abandonó la aldea por voluntad propia- soltó sin más, lo que hiso que Kenji le prestara toda su atención- … ¿sabes por qué?- negó con la cabeza- alguien le prometió que lo volvería invencible, para que pudiera enfrentarse a su hermano.

¿A su hermano? ¿Por qué?

Su nombre era Itachi… Sasuke lo odiaba porque le quitó todo lo que tenía en la vida.

Kenji escuchaba impactado por lo que le decía.

Itachi sin razón aparente asesino a todo su clan, incluidos sus padres, y de Sasuke- Kenji abrió grandes sus ojos- … eso ocurrió cuando Sasuke tenía como uno años, y desde entonces se envenenó de odio… odio hacia el hombre que le quitó a su familia.

El pequeño no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, y de pronto recordó un artículo de un libro que había leído hace tiempo, que decía:

" _El clan más legendario de la aldea de Konoha, y de las cinco grandes naciones shinobi, el famoso y poderoso Clan Uchiha fue exterminado de una forma misteriosa por un solo hombre, de quien años más tarde se descubriría su identidad al público. Nada más y nada menos que el mismo Uchiha Itachi, el más grande prodigio de la familia, y un shinobi leal a su aldea; Se desconocen hasta ahora las causas, pero esperamos que el hokage que rige actualmente nos ilumine más adelante con una confortante y esperada resolución del caso."_

Kenji recordaba hasta ahora ese artículo, letra por letra, pero lo había leído mucho antes de sospechar que Sasuke era su progenitor, antes incluso de saber de la existencia de su clan.

Sin quererlo o controlarlo lágrimas comenzaron a salir y salir de sus ojos, Kakashi percatándose de ello decidió acabar con la tortura, al menos por ahora.

Lamento que te enteraras así, pero… a estas alturas- comenzaba a excusarse el jounin, pero fue interrumpido por Kenji.

Ya lo sabía.

¿Ehhh? ¿Cómo que ya lo sabías?- se sorprendió.

Me refiero a que ya sabía lo que le había pasado al clan… solo que hasta ahora es que lo recuerdo- admitió cabizbajo y sin poder detener su llanto.

 _Nada de esto es su culpa…_ \- se decía Kakashi a si mismo mentalmente.

Entonces Kenji no pudo más y se aferró con fuerza al jounin, a éste le sorprendió de primera, pero no opuso resistencia y correspondió el gesto.

 _Es solo un niño… aunque a veces trate de actuar como adulto… tiene apenas 6 años… la misma edad que yo cuando…-_ decía a sus adentros el mayor.

Luego de poco más de diez minutos Kakashi se atrevió a pronunciar palabra.

Vamos, es tarde, te llevaré a casa- dijo con voz suave levantándole la cara al pequeño, éste solo asintió con la cabeza y se dejó llevar.

Kakashi lo llevaba abrazado por arriba de los hombros y caminaban a paso lento por la aldea semi-iluminada.

Sin que ellos lo supieran, alguien pasaba cerca de allí y se detuvo al ver la escena.

Que… ¿qué es esto?- se preguntaba aquel espectador- es… es ¡Kakashi!- se sorprendió al reconocerlo y ver la forma tan paternal de tratar a Kenji.

Al salir de la sombra de aquel callejón, se podía ver quien era perfectamente… no era otro que Gai-Sensei.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **En casa de los Haruno…**

Bueno, llegamos- indicaba Kakashi haciendo volver a Kenji a la realidad.

Ahh… si- decía algo decepcionando.

Sacó su llave y abrió, pero todas las luces estaban apagadas.

Parece que no ha llegado tu madre- dijo el jounin para ambos- _que raro… pensé que estaría como loca esperando a Kenji_ \- decía solo para sí.

Ambos se adentraron en la casa y Kenji llamaba a su madre buscando que apareciera de alguna habitación, pero nada.

Pues no está- indicaba el menor sin entender porqué.

Ummm… no creo que tengas de que preocuparte- le tranquilizó Kakashi- Ve a dormir que ya es tarde.

Ehh…

¿Qué?

¿Se va a ir?- preguntó tímidamente.

Voy a buscar a tu mamá… te la traeré pronto, debió olvidarse y está en casa de alguien- pronunció a punto de salir de la casa.

¡Espere!- pidió Kenji jalándolo de brazo, el mayor volteó.

¿Um?

No quiero… quedarme solo… tengo… tengo miedo, nunca antes había estado solo en casa, de noche- admitió con pena mirando abajo.

 _Pues… si sería irresponsable de mi parte dejarlo solo… y más después de lo de hoy_ \- pensaba Kakashi- ahhh- suspiró con pesadez observando la cara suplicante del pequeño- vamos, me quedaré hasta que llegue tu mamá.

¡Siiii!...- celebró Kenji jalando al jounin escaleras arriba.

¡E-espera, yo puedo caminar solo!- pedía Kakashi en vano.

Ya arriba el mayor se impresionó por lo ordenado que tenía su cuarto. Kenji se puso su pijama y se metió al baño a lavarse la boca, mientras que el jounin no pudiendo aguantar la curiosidad se asomó al pasillo para inspeccionar un poco.

Caminó por el corredor hasta la que parecía ser la habitación de Sakura, la puerta estaba cerrada, y un poco desilusionado pensó que era mejor así; Para su sorpresa la puerta si estaba abierta, pero estaba semi trabada, notándolo se aproximo de nuevo.

 _¡No debería… se supone que por eso está cerrada…_ \- se decía- … _pero… en realidad no lo está… pero eso no quiere decir que tenga derecho a mirar…-_ se debatía con su conciencia, hasta que sin darse cuenta se recargó de más en la puerta y ésta se abrió en su totalidad- Ohhh!- se lamentó- bueno… ya está abierta- se justificaba.

Se adentro lentamente, admirando cada detalle y guardándolo en su "memoria RAM" (Sharingan _). Entonces descubrió la foto de su equipo que ella guardaba, y no se veía con polvo ni nada, lo que significaba que la limpiaba a diario.

Absorto acarició con las yemas de los dedos la imagen de ella, y escuchando un ruido salió aprisa del cuarto, cerrando la puerta por completo.

Ya estoy listo- le sonrió Kenji saliendo del baño.

Tardaste mucho- se quejó el jounin acompañándolo a su cuarto.

No se queje… si uno no se cepilla los dientes por tres minutos de menos, no funciona.

¡Vaya...!- se impresionó- ¡así que cuidas mucho la higiene he!

No solo la limpieza personal… sino también la de mis cosas… es importante… un shinobi que no cuida de su imagen y su espacio no merece ser llamado shinobi- decía con orgullo, lo que impactó aún más al jounin.

Bueno, hasta aquí con las lecciones de código ninja… ¡Ha dormir se ha dicho!- anunció Kakashi arropándolo con las cobijas de la cama.

Kenji lucía una sonrisa, y se quedó semi sentado observando al mayor parado al lado de su cama.

¿Qué?- exclamó Kakashi comenzando a incomodarse.

¡Cuénteme un cuento!- exigió Kenji más que sonriente.

¿EHHH?... co-como… yo no…

¡Vamos! ¡Mamá lo hace todas las noches!- le incitó- ¡le prometo que será sencillo!… y me quedaré quietecito sin decir ni "pio"- pedía con cara de suplica de nueva cuenta.

Kakashi lo meditaba, no quería, pero que podía hacer ¿negarse?... sería inútil.

Ahh… está bien, pero te quedarás quietecito, en silencio y con toda la intención de dormir- le advirtió buscando en el librero.

Si… es, el de color morado.

Oye… si yo voy a leer entonces escogeré el que quiera- Kenji hiso un puchero en protesta, pero aceptó al fin y al cabo.

El jounin tomó asiento en la silla junto a la cama, y se dispuso a empezar.

Jummm… hummm- se aclaraba la garganta- bien… comencemos… ahhh… hace mucho tiempo, en una aldea de gente honesta y trabajadora, vivía un joven ninja que soñaba con ser el mejor, pero sabía que tendría que luchar mucho para conseguir realizar su sueño, así que cada mañana, al despertar…- relataba, mientras Kenji ponía toda la atención posible.

¡Oye, el punto es que duermas con esto! ¡Trata de dormir!- le llamó la atención al ver que ser acomodaba sentado en la cama.

Si, lo siento- se disculpó y nuevamente el jounin lo cobijó bien en su cama.

Kenji trataba de dormir, incluso cerró sus ojos, pero estaba tan emocionado que no podía simplemente. Kakashi seguía leyéndole y el pequeño solo sonreía mentalmente, pero ya se le notaba.

Así pasó un buen rato, hasta que finalmente logró conciliar el sueño. Kakashi se paró al comprobar que había completado exitosamente su misión, pero sin poderlo evitar se quedó allí de pie, viéndolo dormir tranquilamente, entonces algo en su interior le forzaba a quedarse, le apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara.

 _¿Qué me pasa?... ¡no puedo encariñarme con éste niño!… no… menos después de lo que pasó entre su madre y yo… ¿qué es lo que se supone que haré ahora?... ahora que tengo que cuidarlo día y noche… no… entiende Kakashi…él no es… no es mi…_

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no escuchó la puerta abrirse.

¿Que-haces-aquí?- al oírla se volteó de inmediato para confirmarlo.

Y si, era ella.

¡Sakura!

Te pregunté qué ¿Qué haces aquí?- insistió por una respuesta, se veía molesta, pero tratando de controlarse.

Ah yo…

¡No tienes ningún derecho a estar aquí! ¿Quién te dijo que eras bienvenido en mi casa?

Sakura, baja la voz, Kenji ya está dormido- señaló el jounin intentando sacarla de la habitación tomándola del brazo.

¡NO-me-toques!- se quejó soltándose de su agarre.

¡De acuerdo! ¡Ahora si me dirás que te ocurre!- se impuso Kakashi.

Ya hablan susurrando, pero sus voces eran claramente de molestia.

¡No tengo por qué decirte nada a ti!

¡Sakura ya basta! ¿Qué te ocurre?... ¿Porqué me tratas así?... no te he hecho nada.

Ella con una creciente indignación no esperó más y lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolo caer al piso.

¡COMO QUE NO ME HA HECHO NADA!... ¡¿YA SE OLVIDO DE LO DE AQUELLA NOCHE?!- reclamó furiosa sin medir su tono.

Para ese entonces Sakura ya lloraba de la ira que sentía, y se limpiaba con rudeza cada lágrima que salía. Kakashi la miraba atónito.

Lo siento…- pronunció cabizbajo con sinceridad.

¡¿Lo sientes?!- comenzó a calmarse un poco, notando que podría descubrirse si seguía- ¡ahhh!- le dio la espalda- …ya no importa… solo… solo vete- pedía, pero él ni se inmutaba, solo estaba allí, parado, viéndola y lamentándose como nunca lo había hecho- ¡QUE TE LARGUES!- gritó furiosa señalando con su mano la puerta.

Kakashi por fin pareció reaccionar, y bajó las escaleras a paso normal, llegó a la puerta y se paró un segundo de espaldas a ella.

Ahora entiendo porqué te portabas tan seca conmigo…- hiso una pausa- … si no me has perdonado en todo este tiempo… ya no hay nada que hacer…- terminó desapareciendo en el umbral.

Sin poderlo aguantar más, Sakura cayó de rodillas al piso, llorando a mares se tapaba la cara con ambas manos, sin reprimir su llanto desconsolado.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, era que cierto pequeñín había contemplado la escena desde la puerta de su cuarto…

… Kenji miraba afligido a su madre, destrozada llorando en el piso…

… **¿Qué pasará ahora?...**

 **¿La peor pesadilla de Sakura se ha vuelto realidad?...**


	14. Chapter 14: Un nuevo plan

Hola una vez más!

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, sé que ahora va algo lento, pero poco a poco se van moviendo las cosas.

Sin más les dejo el capí, esperando sea de su agrado.

Saludos y nos vemos en el siguiente cap!

Capítulo 14: Un nuevo plan.

El sol acariciaba las montañas lejanas, hasta que se posó sobre la aldea.

Hola viejo- habló Kenji con normalidad.

¡Oh hola!- saludó amistoso el hombre de la tienda de libros, bajando de la escalera frente a su negocio- ¡Ya tenía sin verte, pensé que ya te habías olvidado!

No, solo he tenido muchas cosas.

Umm… te ves desanimado- notó.

¿Por qué lo dice?

Pues… perece que has pasado mala noche.

Algo así- torció la boca.

Entonces creo tener el remedio perfecto.

¿Ehh?

El viejo entró a su tienda y revolvió algunos estantes, Kenji se acercó y lo miró confundido desde la puerta.

Toma- le tendió un libro.

¿Ehh?, ¿por qué me lo da?

Solo es prestado, te lo puedes llevar… por supuesto que espero que me lo pagues- le dedicó con una sonrisa.

¡Está bien!- le siguió el juego haciéndose el digno- pero este libro no es el que quería.

Oh, pero es mejor, mira- le mostró la portada.

¿EHHH?- se impresionó. Se leía:

" _Los donjutsus y sus portadores: mucho más que sangre bendecida"_

Kenji miraba el libro y al señor una y otra vez para caer en cuenta.

Te lo dije, es mejor que el otro.

¡Vaya que lo es!

Si… ¿Cuándo empiezas entonces?- inquirió el viejo.

Mañana mismo, hoy no puedo porque tengo prácticas con el equipo- decía con desinterés en el tema, aún viendo el libro por todas partes.

¿EHHH?, ¿Equipo?, ¿Ya eres gennin?- se impresionó.

Si- dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa.

¡No sabía!- lo miraba tratando de entender- pues es verdad que eres muy vivo para tu edad, pero… ¿Egresar de la academia a tan pronta edad? no cualquiera.

¡Claro que no cualquiera, solo alguien con dedicación y talento como yo!- presumió altanero.

Ummm… me parece que a alguien se le subieron los humos.

Kenji entendió la indirecta pero le restó importancia.

Bueno, ¿pues qué no llegas tarde?- le recordó el hombre.

Ah, sí- exclamó con tranquilidad y salió de la tienda a paso lento.

Esté niño… ¿que será cuando ascienda a chunnin?- se preguntó a sí mismo.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **En el campo de entrenamiento…**

¡AHHHHH!- se quejaba un chico- ¡Uno hace el sacrificio de pararse temprano! ¿Y esto es lo que obtiene a cambio?- hacía ademanes exagerados con los brazos.

Ya, tranquilízate- le pedía la chica.

¡NO!... ¡Cuando esos dos lleguen...!

¿Qué?- le interrumpió alguien- ¿Cuándo lleguen qué?

¡Sensei!- se levantó de su asiento la chica- ¡Qué bueno que ya llegó, me estaban empezando a entrar ganas de matar a Eivin!- le dirigió una mirada asesina a su compañero.

Me da gusto verlos- les sonrió.

¡Oye Konohamaru! ¿Ahora si nos vas a explicar porque la otra vez nos hiciste venir en vano?- inquirió el chico con molestia sobre actuada.

¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME TUTEES!- gritó el mayor- ¡SOY TU SENSEI Y ME DEBES TENER RESPETO!

¡Ajá sí! pero ahora me parece que nos debes una explicación.

Konohamaru se intentaba controlar.

¡Ya sensei, no le haga caso!- le calmaba la chica- mejor háblenos del nuevo integrante de nuestro equipo- le animaba a cambiar de tema.

¡Jummm… hum!- se aclaró la garganta, y recobrando la postura contó- … ¡Era el mejor de su clase, de echo de toda la academia… tenía excelencia académica en todas las materias, nunca obtenía otra calificación que no fuera 10, y por lo mismo no tenía que presentar exámenes!

¡Si si, bla bla bla! ¡Cuéntenos sobre su familia! ¿De dónde viene? ¿Por qué no es de nuestra clase verdad?- exigía el chico.

Umm- se molestaba el mayor con su actitud- pues te sorprenderías de saberlo.

¿Um?- miró a su sensei confuso con la respuesta.

Él desciende de una familia muy prestigiosa.

¿A sí?... ¿de cuál?- le retaba el chico con las manos en la cintura.

Una extinta.

¿Ehh?- se impresionó Yuriko entendiendo a que se refería- entonces…

Si, lo que estás pensando.

¡Es el último de su especie!- afirmó Eivin.

¡No digas "especie", es de mala educación! más bien es… el último de su clan- decía sin evitar sentir lástima por él.

Ahí viene, no quiero que se hable más sobre esto- sentenció Konohamaru yendo a la puerta del campo de entrenamiento.

Ambos niños miraron en aquella dirección, y se sorprendieron al verle como de su edad.

¡Wow! … pensé que sería mayor- admitió el chico mostrando indiferencia hacia el recién llegado.

Muchachos, les presento a Kenji Haruno- decía el jounin tomando de los hombros a Kenji.

La chica sonreía a más no poder, luciendo un poco sonrojada, mientras Kenji se mostraba indiferente (tipo su papá, ya saben _).

Hola tú- decía de mala gana Eivin, extendiendo su mano hacia éste- soy Eivin Oriki.

Kenji solo lo ignoró y se fue a sentar en el pasto, lo que enfureció a Eivin.

¡Hola, yo… yo soy… soy Yuriko Genmashi!- pronunció entre nerviosa y emocionada extendiéndole la mano.

Hola- respondió secamente sin darle la mano ni mirarla.

Y a mí ya me conocen… ¡Bueno, ahora que nos presentamos tendremos nuestra primer tarea como equipo!- indicaba Konohamaru con seriedad.

¡WAAAHHHHH! ¡SI!- vitoreaba Eivin dando de brincos- ¡Por fin una verdadera misión y no juegos de niños!

Pe-pero ¿no se supone que las misiones son solo para los ninjas?- comentaba ella preocupada- ¡Ni Eivin ni yo lo somos, podría ser peligroso!

Jajaja- rió- en realidad serán cosas sencillas, con las que probarán nuestro nivel de superación dependiendo de que tan bien las realicemos- les alborotó el cabello a Yuriko y Eivin- ¡bueno, ya que estamos aquí empecemos!

¡Espere!- interrumpió Yuriko.

¿Qué?

¿No deberíamos presentarnos primero?

¿EHHH?- se quejó Eivin- ¡Pero si eso ya lo hicimos!

¡No! solo dijimos nuestros nombres- explicó ella.

¿Y qué más necesitamos saber para conocernos?- preguntó el sensei primerizo.

Ahhh- suspiró ella resignada a que no le entendían- pues, cosas… como que nos gusta, que no nos gusta, que sueños tenemos, lo que…

¡Esas son estupideces de niñas! ¡Ya vamos a la misión!- aclamaba Eivin ansioso.

¡Estoy hablando! ¿Te importa?- le regañó Yuriko- como decía, nos sentamos, y usted sensei- le señaló y Konohamaru se señaló a sí mismo- ¡si, usted! debe preguntarnos sobre nuestra personalidad y gustos ¿entendió?

Vale, mensaje recibido, entonces… amm… ¡siéntense allá!- ordenó indeciso.

Todos lo hicieron, Eivin de mala gana y Yuriko animosa.

Ahora empiece usted- le indicó ella.

Ah sí, bueno pues yo… yo… a ver… ¿qué digo?- decía con la mano en el mentón.

¡YA!- le gritaron Yuriko y Eivin.

¡Esta bueno ya voy!, amm… bueno, soy Konohamaru Sarutobi y me gradué de la academia a los 12, no con honores, pero si fui uno de los mejores, um ¡no!… pensándolo bien no fui unos de los mejores, aunque tampoco era el peor, aunque si consideramos el nivel académico de Moegi…

¡YAAAA!- le apuraron de nuevo.

¡Valla a grano!- exigió Eivin.

Bien, bien, pues luego me hice chunnin a los 17 y jounin a los 20- terminó y se quedó cruzados de brazos afirmando con la cabeza.

¿Entonces apenas hace un año que es jounin?- inquirió curiosa la pelinegra.

AH- cayó en cuenta el atolondrado sensei- pues, si… ¿Qué tiene de malo?- dijo suspicaz levantando una ceja.

No, nada, es solo que me parece extraño- reparó ella.

¿Extraño? ¿Por qué?- siguió indagando el mayor.

¡Ya relájese, era una simple pregunta!- vociferó Eivin.

Mejor díganos sus gustos- habló la chica.

¿Ah?

¿Qué le gusta?- decía ella esperando la respuesta.

¿Quién me gusta? ¡Esa es una pregunta muy atrevida!- se avergonzó Konohamaru.

¡No idiota!, Yuriko preguntó ¿Qué cosas te gustan?- aclaró Eivin.

¡QUE NO ME TUTUEES!- advirtió el sensei- a ver… me gusta…- por su mente pasó la imagen del Icha Icha Paradise, pero lo omitió de inmediato.

¿Y?... seguimos esperando- se quejó Eivin.

Pues leer muchos libros- respondió al fin.

¿Nada más?- pronunció Yuriko decepcionada.

Si, libros de muchos temas- complementó.

Pues no parece una persona muy culta- profirió Eivin tratando de imaginárselo leyendo, por lo que recibió un coscorrón de su sensei y Yuriko rio.

Me parece que esto es una pérdida de tiempo- habló al fin Kenji desde su lugar con expresión aburrida.

Ahh… pues, es un ejercicio que nos servirá para conocernos mejor, además ya casi acabamos- explicó Konohamaru entendiendo que Kenji no se divertía- _creo que va a ser más complicado de lo que pensaba_ \- meditaba el hombre- ¡Bueno, el que sigue!

¡YO! ¡YOOO!...- gritaba Eivin agitando la mano como loco para que le hiciera caso.

Ummm… ¿Quién será?- decía el sensei rascando su barbilla, mirando a todos lados menos a sus alumnos.

¡Que yo!- exclamó desesperado el chico.

Bien, es tu turno- decidió por fin.

¡SIIIII!- vitoreó Eivin.

No, es el turno de Yuriko- corrigió el jounin, a lo que el castaño hiso un berrinche.

Puede pasar primero si quiere- insistió ella viendo a su resentido compañero.

No, es tu turno- aceptó de mala gana.

Bien eh…- comenzó a hablar y miró de reojo a Kenji, que no hacía nada más que mostrar su aburrimiento, así que se apresuró- bueno, me gustan los gatos, las tortugas, los monos y creo que más específicamente todos los animales- miró de nuevo a Kenji- me gusta tener muchos amigos, tanto niños como niñas, y… mi comida favorita es el Teriyaki, pero sin salsa, porque la salsa…- miró de nuevo y Kenji se impacientaba de a poco al igual que el hiperactivo Eivin- mi color favorito es el verde, y creo que eso es todo- concluyó nerviosa tomando asiento de nuevo.

Bueno… ahora es turno de…

¡Sisisi, ya sé que me toca al último!- anticipaba Eivin.

Es tu turno Eivin- eligió Konohamaru.

¡Ve, se lo dije!- tardó en reaccionar- ¡Espere! ¿Es mi turno?

Si.

¿De verdad?

Si, ahora empieza a hablar o te saltaremos.

¡No no no, ya voy!- se apresuró- ¡Soy Eivin Oriki, amo la carne, las parrilladas y todo lo que se le relacione, no me gustan los gatos… de echo ¡Los odio!- mostró desagrado- y…. y… no me gusta algún animal por ahora- hiso una mueca al recordar una mala experiencia- mi color favorito es el magenta, pero no tan "avioletado" porque ese es para niñas- hablaba con más emoción cada vez- ¡Me gusta jugar con mis amigos a que somos ninjas! ¡imaginamos que salvamos el mundo ninja! y…- contaba pero una risa burlona lo interrumpió.

Era Kenji quien se burlaba, lo que le molestó a Eivin y se plantó frente a él, tanto Yuriko como Konohamaru lo miraban extrañados.

¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntaba Eivin, Kenji dejó de reír.

¡Que eres un niñato!- contestó con una mirada de soberbia y burla.

¿Qué dijiste?- se le lanzó pero el sensei lo detuvo.

¡Ya cálmate!- advirtió Konohamaru- Yuriko, Eivin, vallan al rio y allí me esperan- miraba con seriedad a Kenji, pero éste no se dejó intimidar y se mostró indiferente.

Pero ¿no oyó lo que me dijo? ¡Nadie le habla de ese modo al hijo del señor feudal!- pronunció con indignación, lo que de nuevo hiso reír a Kenji.

¡Imbécil! ¡AHORA SI TE LO GANASTE!- se enfureció dirigiéndose a donde Kenji.

¡Ya Eivin!, dije que se fueran… así que espérenme en el río- amenazó Konohamaru tornándose serio.

¡Si, ya oí!- aceptó de mala gana éste, siendo llevado por Yuriko.

Konohamaru esperó a que estuvieran bien lejos y volviendo la mirada a Kenji, habló.

¿Qué te ocurre?- inquirió al parecer incrédulo por su actitud.

¿De qué?- simuló no entender.

Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo.

Si me va a pedir que me disculpe con el idiota de "Eitan"…

Eivin- le corrigió.

… o como se llame… entonces de una vez le digo que no lo haré- sentenció cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

Tú no eras así- se tornó más comprensivo.

Usted lo ha dicho… era- le seguía ignorando.

… ahhh- suspiró con pesadez el joven sensei- no entiendo que te ocurrió, hace apenas unas semanas eras un niño dulce, obediente, dedicado y respetuoso.

Sigo siendo dedicado, así que de eso no tiene porque reclamarme.

Sí, pero lo que le dijiste a Eivin fue terrible, una completa falta de respeto, si te hubiera escuchado tu madre…- le regañaba pero no pudo completar.

Si me hubiera escuchado… pero lo que no sepa, no la dañará… ¿usted se lo va a decir?- indagó sin parecer preocupado.

No- dijo secamente lamentándose por el cambio de actitud tan radical de Kenji.

Entonces no veo cual es el problema.

Konohamaru no podía creer el chico que era ahora, así que se afirmó aun más a su papel de sensei.

El problema es… ¡Nuestra sociedad se basa en valores… entre ellos un fundamento, el más importante de todos es el trabajo en equipo!... y si tú no lo puedes hacer, entonces no serás un buen shinobi jamás!- sentenció con reproche.

Kenji por fin suavizo el gesto al entender lo que su sensei le decía, y se mostró afligido por sus palabras.

Piénsalo, porque si no estás dispuesto a llevarte bien con tus compañeros no hay nada para ti en este lugar- calló unos segundos viendo la reacción de Kenji- ahora… vete a casa- concluyó marchándose del lugar.

Kenji se quedó allí pensando en lo dicho por ese joven jounin, que al parecer sabía más de lo que aparentaba. Y de un momento a otro comenzó a llorar, pero en silencio.

Veía al horizonte, donde se ocultaba el sol, y recordaba a cada una de las personas que formaban parte de su vida, pero a pesar de tener a toda esa gente, sentía que algo le faltaba; En su cabeza se reproducían imágenes de sus amigos, sus madres recogiéndolos de la academia, y algunos padres… las familias divirtiéndose en el parque, y los niños jugaban con sus padres… cenando en casa con Arashi o algún otro compañero, y se encontraba el padre en la punta de la mesa…

Eso era lo que le hacía falta… ¡un padre!... un ejemplo a seguir… alguien que se sintiera orgulloso de sus logros… que le ayudara a entrenar… alguien que le comprase cosas… que se sentara a platicar de cómo le fue en la escuela… que le enseñara las cosas que hacen los hombres… alguien… que le leyera cuetos en las noches.

Inevitablemente corrió por su mente la imagen de aquella noche tan lejana… cuando Kakashi estaba a un lado de su cama leyéndole un cuento… eso parecía haber sucedido hace años, pero apenas hacía unas dos semanas que ocurrió.

Agitó la cabeza por el pensamiento que había tenido el revivir eso.

… _¿Así se siente cuando estás con tu padre?..._

No tuvo tiempo de meditarlo, cuando una voz le sacó del trance.

¿No es muy tarde para estar entrenando?- inquirió el hombre, y Kenji dirigió su vista hacía el árbol del que provenía la voz, limpiando con rapidez sus lágrimas.

¡Kakashi-Sensei!- se sorprendió de verlo.

¿Interrumpí algo?

No… nada importante- se mostro sin emoción alguna.

Bien… como decía… es muy tarde para andar en el bosque… y especialmente solo- repitió bajando del árbol y aproximándose.

Pero ya no estoy solo.

¿Ehh?- encarnó una ceja el mayor.

Usted está aquí… conmigo- le sonrió.

Eso pareció asombrar a Kakashi, pues no reaccionó al momento.

Claro… tiene sentido- aceptó- ¿Qué jutsu practicabas?- mostró un ligero interés.

¿Ehh?... pues… ehh…

No estabas entrenado ¿cierto?

Ya tiene rato que terminé.

¿Y cómo te fue con tu equipo? supe que hoy se encontrarían.

Kenji solo miro al suelo, y Kakashi entendió perfecto.

¡Ahhh…!- suspiró- ¿Es que no te agradó que Konohamaru fuera tu sensei?- exclamó sin esperar respuesta, porque en realidad era su manera de hacer que Kenji quisiera contarle todo.

No… no es eso.

Ahhh… bien, porque no te culparía si fuese así- Kenji no respondía y seguía observando al piso- entonces… ¿Qué tan tontos fueron sus ejercicios eh?- decía un tono burlón, entonces Kenji le miró de reojo- bueno, no hay nada que hacer, él será tu sensei por más que no te agrade, aunque igual puedes presentarle tu queja al Hokage… pero tardaría mucho en darte una respuesta… pero pensándolo bien no estaría de más que le llamase la atención…

¡No es nada de eso, ya se lo dije!- se hartó Kenji- lo… lo siento- se disculpó por gritarle y su semblante se entristecía de nuevo.

No, está bien que saques la ira contenida… no hace bien guardarse el resentimiento- pronunció con su actitud habitual.

¿Quién dijo que siento resentimiento?- se molestó.

Bueno… pues entonces dime lo que es.

Es… no… no lo sé… no soy bueno trabajando en equipo- admitió casi en un susurro.

¿Y cómo sabes que lo eres si nunca lo has hecho?- le cuestionó ingeniosamente.

¿Ehh?... pues… ¡solo lo sé y ya!- simuló molestia.

Ummm, bueno… creo que ya me voy- habló haciendo como que se iba dándole la espalda.

¡Espere!- le frenó Kenji, el jounin sonrió complacido.

¿Sí?

Ahh… yo… no le caigo bien a mi equipo- le miró buscando respuesta.

Se produjo un silencio en donde solo se observaban a los ojos tratando de entenderse mutuamente.

¿Cómo es que tiene el Sharingan?- soltó de pronto Kenji, lo que impactó por completo a Kakashi.

Es una larga historia que…

¡Con que no me quiere contar eh!- se dio cuenta- yo confío en usted, pero usted no en mi… ¿porqué?

Kakashi no sabía que decir, era consciente de que Kenji ya no era un niño inocente que creía la primera mentira que le decían, al menos ya no, pero de eso a decirle una verdad tan cruda.

Supongo que ya sabes lo que le pasó en realidad a tu papá ¿no?- decía dispuesto a abrirse un poco.

Si- contestó secamente esperando a que él hablara.

Lo siento- decía sinceramente a Kenji.

¿Porqué se disculpa?- se extrañó.

… porque no pude… devolverte a tu padre.

Kenji se pasmó con sus palabras.

Seguramente luego de que el intruso te contara la historia, tú investigaste por tu cuenta… ¿o me equivoco?

No, tiene razón.

Entonces ahora entenderás porque debo disculparme.

… no, no fue su culpa… tampoco de mi tío, ni de mamá.

¿Ehh?

Si… mi padre era malo ya desde mucho antes de que alguien lo notara… había algo mal en él… nunca pudo curarse, solo empeoró- cada vez tenía semblante más triste, pero ya no sollozaba.

Eres más maduro de lo que piensa tu madre… en realidad todo mundo te ha subestimado- razonó.

Se asomaba ya la luna y las nubes la cubrían, una gota de lluvia pronto se precipitó cayendo en la mejilla de Kenji, y en unos cuantos segundos ya está lloviendo con fuerza.

Kakashi se apresuró a quitarse el chaleco y con el cubrió a Kenji, refugiándose bajo un árbol grande.

Mañana en cuanto termines la misión con tu equipo… te veré aquí para entrenar.

¿Ehh?... le doy las gracias, pero no creo que sea…

¿Necesario?, claro que lo es… y no hay pretexto.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luego de un rato paró la lluvia y Kakashi encaminó a Kenji a su casa.

¿No va a entrar?- le interrogó Kenji ya abriendo la puerta de su casa.

No, tengo cosas que hacer.

Entiendo, bueno- decía devolviéndole su chaleco- nos vemos mañana.

Claro.

Kenji entró a casa y Sakura ya le esperaba en la sala.

¿Porqué tardaste tanto?... ¿Qué hora es esta de llegar?

Lo siento, es que comenzó a llover.

¿Te mojaste mucho ni niño?- lo revisaba de pies a cabeza.

No… ya que quiero ir a dormir mamá.

Efectivamente, estaba seco, así que ella le arropó en cama y lo dejó dormir. Abrió la ventana al ver una sombra, no se veía a alguien, pero la rama del árbol se movía más, como si alguien la hubiese jalado.

¿Por qué estás espiándonos desde la ventana?- soltó al aire con molestia reprimida, pero no obtuvo respuesta- ¡Sé que estás allí! y de nada te servirá esconderte, te conozco bien- se apareció sobre la misma rama, dejándose ver con su actitud de siempre, aunque ligeramente serio.

¿Para qué me llamaste?... pensé que no nos hablábamos- Sakura frunció el seño.

¡Te lo voy a decir claramente para que lo entiendas bien!... ¡No te quiero cerca de Kenji!- le amenazó.

Ahh…- suspiró con pesadez- mira Sakura… si estoy aquí no es por gusto… Tsunade-Sama me encargó resguardar a Kenji, así que me verás por aquí muy seguido- Sakura perecía impresionada por la noticia.

¿A si?... ¡No te creo nada!

A estas alturas no me importa si me crees o no, esa es la misión que me han encomendado, ya que por lo visto tú no puedes cuidar a tu hijo, entonces tendré que hacerlo yo.

¿Qué?...- se enfureció y saltó al árbol tratando de golpearlo, pero él la debuto de la muñeca a tiempo.

¡Deja de ser tan inmadura… ahora ya no importa lo que haya pasado entre nosotros, Kenji puede estar en peligro… y protegerlo debería ser tu prioridad!- ella estaba que no se creía lo que le acababa de decir- … ya entendí que ahora ya no somos ni conocidos… mucho menos amigos, entonces déjame hacer mi trabajo- pronunció con toda la seriedad posible, ese tono que solo usaba cuando algo le molestaba.

Sakura se asustó por poco, y él soltó su brazo.

No hablemos de esto nunca más… olvidemos que alguna vez fuimos compañeros y amigos, así será más fácil cumplir con mi misión… ¿Eso es lo que querías, no?- Sakura no hablaba.

Por un momento sintió que ya no podía, ni debía guardar más ese secreto que la atormentaba a diario… y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no hablar de más, solo miraba la espalda de su ex sensei tratando de no dejarse vencer por ese sentimiento tan abrumador.

 _¡No… las cosas deben seguir como están… si él lo supiera tarde o temprano toda la aldea se enteraría… y no puedo permitirme que Kenji sufra por mi culpa… así es mejor!_ \- se convencía de no hablar, y por un momento trató de imaginar cómo sería su vida y la de su hijo con Kakashi a su lado, pero de inmediato borró esa imagen de su cabeza.

Si, es lo mejor- decía para sí misma y para el jounin- pero de todas formas lo confirmaré con Tsunade-Sama mañana- se serió de nuevo mostrándose arrogante.

Como quieras, pero mientras no me digan lo contrario cuidaré de él.

Bien- simuló indiferencia y regresó a la habitación por la ventana.

Sabiendo que él se quedaría allí observando a Kenji toda la noche, se fue a su cuarto a dormir, pero al cerrar la puerta dejó salir todo el dolor guardado en amargas lágrimas de frustración.

 _No… jamás lo sabrá… si Tsunade-Sama se entera no sé que sería capaz de hacer… definitivamente nadie más debe saberlo… pero me preocupa que un día el Capitán Yamato decida contar todo… no sé cuanto más esté dispuesto a mentir… y menos Sai… si Ino lo averiguó… entonces… cualquiera podría saberlo ya_ \- meditaba, cuando una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

Tal vez… Kenji necesite un padre ahora… así dejaría de preguntar.

Comenzó a arreglarse para dormir, sentada frente a su espejo.

Mañana mismo invitaré a Rock Lee a casa- se dijo- ya es hora de dejar el pasado en su lugar y comenzar de nuevo…

… **Sakura ha decidido darle una oportunidad a Lee, pero…** **¿Qué pensarán Kenji y Kakashi de esto?...**


	15. Chapter 15: Recelo

Hola!

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia. Como cada domingo aquí traigo lo prometido; Aunque ésta vez he decidido traer dos capítulos.

Lo pensé un poco, pero creo que estará bien. Sonará extraño, pero es para celebrar mi cumpleaños.

Espero les guste. Saludos y nos leemos el próximo domingo!

Capítulo 15: Recelo.

Un nuevo día asomaba, Kenji abrió los ojos lentamente cegado por el sol que atravesaba su ventana; Se levantó aprisa y sacó del ropero lo primero que encontró. Mientras se vestía recordó las palabras de Konohamaru.

 _(- El problema es… ¡Nuestra sociedad se basa en valores… entre ellos un fundamento, el más importante de todos es el trabajo en equipo!... y si tú no lo puedes hacer, entonces no serás un buen shinobi jamás... Piénsalo, porque si no estás dispuesto a llevarte bien con tus compañeros no hay nada para ti en este lugar.)_

Entristeció por ese recuerdo, pero ya no iba a llorar, se prometió a si mismo que de ahora en adelante ya no sería más un niño frágil e indefenso al que había que cuidar.

Bajo a desayunar con cuidado de no hacer ruido, pues era muy temprano y aún su madre no estaba despierta. Sabía que debía reunirse con su equipo, pero no quería ir después de lo ocurrido anteriormente; Así terminó y lavó sus platos, tomó unas cuantas cosas para entrenamiento y el libro que le había prestado el viejo de la tienda.

Recorrió las frescas calles de la aldea que apenas comenzaban a cobrar vida, los negocios todavía no abrían. Se postró frente a la tienda de libros y tocó la puerta, a la tercera vez le abrieron.

Buenos días viejo- saludó Kenji con expresión neutra.

Oh, no te esperaba tan…

¿Temprano?

Si- asintió- justo estaba por abrir.

Entonces llegué a tiempo, vamos.

Juntos abrieron la tienda, acomodaron unas cuantas cajas y libros en su lugar, y se sentaron en el recibidor a tomar té caliente.

Eso es todo por ahora, porque te recuerdo que debes estar aquí para cuando cierre- dijo sin ser un regaño.

Claro, aquí me tendrá.

Y bueno, ¿ahora a dónde vas?- inquirió con curiosidad pero sin parecer metiche.

A entrenar- respondió secamente mirando una pila de libros.

Veo que traes el libro que te presté- notó el viejo.

Si, es para leerlo en mis ratos libres- ojeaba libros.

Y por lo que veo también te interesan varios libros, no solo ese.

Claro- cierra el libro y lo deja con los demás- me voy, debo encontrarme con alguien, hasta al rato.

El hombre encarnó una ceja y lo miro con suspicacia mientras salía del local.

Valla, suena como todo un adulto, y pensar que tan solo tiene 6 años- se dijo a sí mismo.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kenji por su lado caminaba de calle en calle como buscando algo, al parecer no planeaba presentarse con su equipo, o eso era lo que pensaba aquel que ya vigilaba sus movimientos desde tan temprano.

Llegó al parque y se sentó en una de la bancas, esperó por más de diez minutos, miraba a todos lados.

¿No deberías estar entrenando?- entonó el vigía situándose a su lado.

Si, pues eso me gustaría, pero como siempre llega tarde- le sonrió- Kakashi-Sensei.

Pero nosotros acordamos entrenar después de que terminaras con tu equipo- decía tan calmado como siempre.

Si, pues ya lo hice el otro día- desvió la mirada recordando el hecho.

Ahhh- suspiró el jounin sabiendo que tendría que aventarse el sermón diario- y aquí vamos de nuevo, pensé que con la charla de la vez pasada había quedado claro.

Sí, pero sé que no va a funcionar, aunque tratara de arreglar las cosas ellos me odian, además, ¿para que desperdiciar mi tiempo con ellos?, ambos son de la realeza, arrogantes y pedantes en otras palabras- decía con seguridad.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza viendo que sería todo un reto convencerlo de lo contrario.

Está bien, tú ganas, serán insoportables, pero son tu equipo, y tú equipo debe ser lo más importante para ti.

¿De verdad?... todo el mundo se la pasa diciéndome lo importante que es el equipo, y si es tan importante ¿porqué usted dejó el suyo?- reclamó mirándolo inquisidoramente.

La pregunta descolocó a éste, que de inmediato cambió su semblante a uno más serio.

… porque mi madre y tío me dijeron que el equipo se separó gracias a que usted decidió irse de la aldea por varios años, ¿me lo va a negar?- completó un tanto molesto.

No, es verdad.

¡Lo ve!, usted es el menos indicado para recriminarme a mí.

Pero aunque me fui eso no quiere decir que me desentendiera de mi equipo, además fue por una buena razón- se justificó sin mirarlo.

¿A si?, ¿cuál?

El jounin lo observó por unos momentos, sabiendo que nada de lo que le dijera seria razón suficiente, o mejor dicho, nada de lo que tuviese que inventar para evitar decir la verdadera razón; Después de todo no podía confesarle que había huido después de acostarse con su madre, el mayor error de toda su vida.

Solo debes saber que fue por una buena razón, eso es todo lo que puedo decirte.

Bien- se mostró insatisfecho con la respuesta- pues mejor ya vamos a entrenar en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo- sentenció pareciendo más una orden que sugerencia.

Si señor- acató como soldado.

Se situaron en medio del campo y comenzaron a entrenar. Kakashi le puso mucho ejercicio, como de costumbre, pero mientras lo veía esforzarse, hacer todo bien, inevitablemente le recordó a él mismo de niño.

Un deje de nostalgia llegó a él, viendo en Kenji a Sakura y Sasuke, los que creía eran sus padres, y a Naruto, en sus tiempos de equipo; La pregunta de Kenji resonaba en su cabeza… _"¿de verdad?... todo el mundo se la pasa diciéndome lo importante que es el equipo, y si es tan importante ¿porqué usted dejó el suyo?"_

 _Ahora me doy cuenta de la estupidez tan grande que cometí, el problema no es lo que sucedió con Sakura, sino… el haber huido como un niño que le teme a las reprimendas de su madre, eso, fue lo más bajo_ \- pensaba autoflagelándose.

Ya terminé- lo sacó de sus cavilaciones Kenji, situándose frente a él con una enorme sonrisa.

 _Es bueno saber que, a pesar de todo, él siga siendo un niño_ \- le sonrió de igual forma- entonces creo que te has ganado un premio, vamos por un helado.

Si- aceptó gustoso.

Comían a gusto su helado sentados en una banca, hasta que Kenji habló.

Lamento haber dicho esas cosas.

¿Ehh?

No tenía porqué reclamarle nada, es más, si se fue sus razones habrá tenido, y no son de mi incumbencia… lo siento- decía con sinceridad, mostrándose apenado.

 _No, yo soy quien debe disculparse_ \- pensaba- _arruiné lo que quedaba de nuestro equipo… ahora ya no hay remedio, lo roto, roto está y no se puede enmendar_ \- recapacitaba para sí mismo.

¿Sensei?- lo notó distraído.

Ah, lo siento, ¿Qué decías?

¿Está bien?... se ve raro- inquirió un tanto preocupado.

Claro, yo siempre he sido raro- rio un poco para convencerlo, pero Kenji no terminaba de creerle.

Sabe… sabe que… así como usted ha tenido tiempo para escucharme, yo lo escucharé cuando lo necesite- le sonrió con seguridad.

Kakashi se sintió comprendido por un instante, no podía entender como un niño tan pequeño como él le provocaba tal confianza, pero lo hacía, algo dentro de él le decía que podía confiar, como en nadie más, como si se conocieran de toda la vida… como si fueran familia.

Yo…- intentó hablar.

¿Puedo hablarle de tú?- preguntó de pronto, descolocando a Kakashi.

Ehh, si.

Bien- celebró- entonces te reto a una batalla Kakashi-Sensei- profirió parándose bien erguido frente al jounin.

No sé si sea el mejor…

¿Te da miedo?- le retó- ¿Tienes miedo de un niñito de 6 años?

¿Ehh?, claro que no, pero ahora…

Entonces tendré que provocarte- afirmó Kenji preparándose para atacarlo, sacando sus shurikens del bolsillo.

¡E-espera!- le intentó frenar.

¡Muy tarde!- le lanzó shurikens una tras otra hábilmente.

 _Va enserio_ \- meditó mientras escapaba.

La batalla transcurría, Kakashi no atacaba, solo huía de los ataques de Kenji, y por más increíble que pareciese, le estaba contando un poco de trabajo seguirle el paso al niño.

¿Qué pasa?- gritó Kenji desde el piso, hacia donde fuera que se encontrara el jounin- ¿Piensas huir para siempre?- la última pregunta lo desconcentró rememorando un poco su conversación diaria consigo mismo, e irremediablemente calló de lo alto mientras se movilizaba- ¿Estás bien sensei?- se acercó a él.

Si- contestó sobándose la cabeza- solo me golpeé un poco.

Bien, sigamos entonces.

Ya es algo tarde…- trató de justificarse, pero Kenji ya lo atacaba de nuevo.

No se rehusó más y continuó; Viendo su perspicacia y que éste le retaba a atacarlo decidió hacerlo, y aunque al principio Kenji batalló un poco para esquivar sus ataques al final se fue acostumbrando.

Kakashi estaba tan entrado en su lucha, que se olvido por un momento que peleaba contra un niño, y le atacó con una gran bola de fuego mientras se movía por los árboles, haciéndolo caer. Corrió de inmediato en su auxilio.

¡Kenji!, ¿Estás bien?- se alarmó.

Si… yo- se sobaba la pierna derecha- ¡Auch!- se quejó.

Te lastimaste la pierna, ¿Puedes pararte?

Sí, eso creo- lo intento- ¡Auch!- pero no pudo.

No te muevas- lo revisó- parece ser que te esginsaste el tobillo.

¿Sí?, pues no sé que sea eso, pero suena doloroso.

Lo lamentó- se disculpó Kakashi cabizbajo. Kenji lo notó.

Oye, ¿No vas empezar a llorar, verdad?- bromeó. El jounin lo miró, y se dio cuenta que tal vez si estaba exagerando.

Vamos- se arrodilló de espaldas, ofreciendo cargarlo.

¿Ehh?

Te llevaré a casa.

Pe-pero… no tienes que…

Si te dejo caminar llegaremos mañana, y tu madre se preocupara, así que sube- insistió, casi como orden.

Si- aceptó recargándose en su espalda.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Iban por la calle, ya se ponía la puesta de sol, había poca o nada de gente en las calles. Kenji se sentía extrañamente confortado yendo en la espalda del jounin, tanto, que comenzó a darle sueño.

¿Tienes hambre?- pronunció de pronto el mayor.

Ehh… un poco.

Bien.

Se adentro en una tienda de barbacoa, llegando hasta su mesa bardeada por paredes de madera, su propio cubículo; Dejó a Kenji bien sentado de un lado y llamo al mesero.

Buenas tardes, ¿Qué desea ordenar?

Quiero una parrillada mediana, con verduras y camarones también.

Bien señor, enseguida le traigo su orden.

Gracias- se retiró el mesero.

Kenji se sentía apenado por que le pagara su comida, pero muy cómodo con la situación. Miraba solo sus manos sobre sus piernas.

Ehhh… no creas que no te voy a pagar- susurró tímidamente.

¿Ehh?, no espero que me pagues- decía con su habitual expresión de tranquilidad.

Pues aún así lo haré- aseguró sin mirarlo.

¿Así?, ¿Y cómo lo harás?... ¿Con el dinero de tu madre?- exclamó con el afán de calmarlo, pero resultó al revés.

No, yo ya tengo un trabajo, así que no necesito del dinero de mamá… con eso te pagaré.

No hace falta decir que Kakashi estaba sorprendido con su declaración.

¿Trabajas?, pero no eres…

Si lo sé, muy joven… todos me dicen lo mismo- se molestó un poco, pero seguía sin mirar al frente.

No tiene nada de malo, solo que no me lo esperaba.

Llegó la comida en ese momento, así que Kenji se dispuso a devorar de tanta hambre que tenía.

¡Hey hey!- le frenó el mayor.

¿Qué?

Primero debes dar las gracias- le recordó.

Vaya… es lo mismo que me dice mamá- hiso un puchero- bien, gracias por la comida.

Ahora si comieron, en total silencio. Emprendieron el camino de regreso, ya era de noche; Kenji ya se estaba incomodando de ser cargado por el jounin.

Puedo seguir desde aquí- habló ya a medio camino.

Bien- lo bajó en una banca del parque- entonces te vendaré de una vez- sacó un equipo de primeros auxilios y le vendó el tobillo.

¿De dónde sacaste eso?- inquirió curioso.

Ya lo traía conmigo.

¿Sabías que me lastimaría y por eso lo trajiste?- sacó sus conclusiones.

No, siempre lo traigo, por si acaso- contó son semblante serio, entonces Kenji entendió que no era momento para bromear- Regresemos.

Anduvieron y no tardaron demasiado en llegar, Kenji abrió la puerta y llamó a su madre, pero aparentemente no estaba.

Vaya, otra vez no está- decretó Kenji con cierta desilusión mirando al interior de la casa.

Kakashi suspiró, sabía que sería una noche larga; Cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

¿Ehh?- lo miró el pequeño sin entender.

Parece ser que ésta noche no vendrá mamá a casa, así que mejor vamos a dormir- decía el jounin subiendo al segundo piso- ven, prometo quedarme hasta que te duermas- Kenji le siguió.

Lo mandó a ponerse la pijama, a preparar su cama, lavarse la boca, seleccionar su ropa del día siguiente y su equipo de entrenamiento; En todo le obedeció, mientras él se bajó a hacer no se qué.

Como tardaba en subir Kenji bajó, lo buscó en la sala y luego en la cocina, estaba lavando los platos.

¿Qué ocurre?- interrogó Kakashi- ¿No ya ibas a dormir?

Sí, pero prometiste acompañarme hasta que me durmiera.

Ahh, si- lo había olvidado.

Además… no tengo sueño aún- declaró bien lúcido.

Ahh, ya es noche, trata y verás que puedes.

Puso cara de cachorrito, entonces Kakashi se rindió.

Ahhh, está bien, veamos un rato la tele.

Y así fue, estaban los dos sentados viendo los "Monster Trucks" (o como se escriba _). Kakashi le platicaba a Kenji sobre el deporte y Kenji maravillado veía y lo escuchaba.

¿Así que tu madre nunca te deja ver este tipo de programas eh?- exclamó el jounin algo preocupado.

¡Nop!- negó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ya veo- respondió- _No quiero imaginar que va a pasar cuando Sakura se enteré_ \- pensaba nervioso pero divertido a la vez.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Kenji ya se había dormido, y se acurrucó junto a él; Ese gesto le enterneció, mirarlo tan tranquilo durmiendo, tan inocente y ajeno a lo demás.

Esperó un poco y luego lo cargó hasta su cama; Lo acobijó bien, le apagó la luz y en un acto impulsivo besó su frente, lo que le despertó.

Ummm… gracias, me divertí mucho hoy- decía acurrucado, estaba claramente más dormido que despierto-… muchas gracias… papá.

Kakashi se impactó de sobremanera al oír esa última palabra salir de sus labios; Se quedó congelado por varios minutos antes de reaccionar, y luego en acto reflejo huyó por la ventana.

…..

Un nuevo día comenzaba, anunciaba el resplendente sol. Kakashi se removió en su puesto, que era parado en lo alto del árbol frente a la ventana de Kenji; Entonces escuchó un ruido proveniente de la puerta principal y se apresuró al encuentro.

De inmediato se puso a la defensiva, pero con la misma rapidez olvidó la acción al ver a una Sakura medio borracha tratando de abrir la puerta, pero no venía sola, no, el gran remolino de la hoja, la gran bestia verde de Konoha… mejor llamado Rock Lee venía con ella.

¡Oshhh!, maldita puerta- mascullaba la mujer intentando atinar al cerrojo de la misma.

Déjame ayudarte- ofreció Lee sonriente y así lo hiso- ¡lo ves, ya está!- se abrió por completo.

Gracias, que lindo- agradeció ésta sonrientemente palmeándole la mejilla, lo que ruborizó al chico, pero solo rio tontamente.

A Kakashi le dio un retortijón con la escena, así que decidió entonces hacerse notar.

Ummm, umm- carraspeó desde la entrada para llamar su atención.

Lamentablemente no le escucharon, ya que Lee estaba ocupado intentando evitar que Sakura se desvistiera completa en el sillón de tan borracha que estaba.

Mejor no Sakura- le detuvo las manos ya que estaba a punto de sacarse la blusa.

¡Ahh, pero que calor hace!- vociferó abanicándose con la mano y desparramándose en el sillón.

¿Te sientes muy mal?- inquirió genuinamente preocupado el chico- No te ves muy bien- acompletó viéndola medio dormida.

¿Bromeas?, ¡estoy de maravilla!- canturreó acostándose en el sillón.

¿Segura?- insistió.

¡Qué si!- exclamó- ven, relájate un rato- lo aló de la camisa hacia ella.

¡Sa-Sakura!- se avergonzó por su cercanía.

Kakashi carraspeó de nuevo más fuerte, y esta vez sí que le escucharon. Lee se levantó como un resorte y tomo su distancia.

Lamento interrumpirlos, pero por favor no me hagan caso, sigan en lo suyo- habló con indiferencia.

¡No… no estábamos haciendo nada!- se justificó nervioso Lee. Por otro lado ella mataba al recién llegado con la mirada.

Solo vengo por Kenji, la Hokage desea verlo- habló ya subiendo las escaleras.

¿Quién te dijo que podías pasar?- escupió Sakura ignorando por completo la presencia de Lee. Kakashi se viró desde su lugar.

Solo obedezco una orden, no creas que estoy por gusto- se encaminó de nuevo.

Quiero ver donde dice que te mandaron por Kenji- exigió.

¡Ehh, debo irme! se me hace tarde- huyó de la escena el chico verde- Hasta luego Sakura.

Apenas hubo cerrado la puerta, Sakura se aproximó hasta el jounin amenazantemente.

No estoy para juegos Sakura- advirtió él tornándose serio.

Te estoy hablando- le agarró del brazo impidiéndole seguir, pero éste se zafó instantáneamente y comenzaron un duelo de miradas.

No me hagas enojar más, no estoy de humor- realmente se podía palpar su enojo, tanto que hiso reaccionar a Sakura.

Ella temió en ese momento lo que pudiera pasar por provocarlo, mala idea sin duda, pero en eso se escuchó el rechinido de una puerta detrás de ellos. Sakura le vio, era Kenji, que apenas despertaba y se flotaba perezosamente los ojos; Kakashi pareció escucharlo pero no se movió ni un milímetro, seguía con esa mirada amenazante, ella temió que Kenji los hubiera escuchado discutir.

Buenos días mamá- decía aún adormilado- ¡Kakashi-Sensei!- lo notó al fin.

Ho-hola cariño buenos días- contestó nerviosa temiendo que el jounin no se controlara, pero éste volteó lentamente y le saludó no menos efusivamente.

Hola- trató de fingir desinterés tomando su pose de siempre, pero aun se veía serio.

¿Qué hace aquí?- indagó sorprendido.

¿Co-cómo dormiste cielo?- le desvió ella la pregunta, tratando de sonar normal.

Bien, pero…

Me voy- declaró Kakashi bajando a paso normal las escaleras, ignorándolos a él y su madre.

Ambos lo observaron marcharse sin entender, y Sakura agradeció que aún le quedase un poco de prudencia al hombre.

…..

El sol matutino acompañaba a Kenji en su camino a la que se había vuelto su tienda favorita, apenas hacia unas semanas, y donde ahora trabajaba del diario.

Hola viejo, buen día- dijo sin intención de ofender.

Oh, hola chico, ¿listo para trabajar?- contestó animoso.

Por supuesto, no tiene ni que decirlo.

Y así empezaron a levantar la carpa de metal, acomodar los libros, llevar cajas de un lado a otro; En fin, lo que se volvía rutina entre ellos.

Bueno, ya está, espero que con esto compense lo del otro día que no pude venir.

Valla que sí, ya puedes marcharte por ahora, te espero al rato.

Sí- afirmó satisfecho emprendiendo marcha.

Adiós, hasta al rato- se despidió de lejos el hombre.

Kenji ya planeaba su día, cuando se topó con Yamato.

Hola, buen día capitán- saludo de buena gana.

Hola- se veía serio, y Kenji temió enseguida- necesito que hablemos.

¿Ahora?- intentó rehuirle.

Si, acompáñame- le indicó con un ademán.

…..

Mientras en la torre Hokage, cierto jounin expresaba con palabras muy bien armadas, su inconformidad con la tarea que le había sido asignada días atrás.

En pocas palabras, creo que… no soy la persona más apta para ésta misión- aseveró sonando muy profesional.

Tsunade parecía estar considerando su petición de revocarle de su encomienda, pero luego de varios minutos resolvió no a su gusto.

¿Eso es todo?- inquirió encarnando una ceja, como esperando algo más convincente viniendo de parte suya- no me has ni siquiera mencionado una razón justificable.

Me parece que la razón que busca está más que sobrada- explicó de una forma cortés y elegante, a modo de remarcar que no pensaba repetir lo dicho antes.

Si, pues es que aún no me queda claro del todo- y esa una forma intimidante de recalcar que le haría repetirlo las veces que fuese necesario hasta que le pareciese un tanto más real.

 _Ahhh…_ \- suspiró internamente- no estoy hecho para éste tipo de misiones tan…- le buscó un sinónimo menos ofensivo- tan… tan poco comunes- ella exigía más claridad en su palabras.

Deja las formalidades, frases bien armadas y dime exactamente qué es lo que quieres decir- demando comenzando a exasperase.

Lo que quiero decir es que yo no soy bueno en misiones que impliquen acercamiento a las personas, en especial a los niños- ahora se entendía le mensaje claro y fuerte- no, me gustaría entregar resultados no esperados, por lo que veo necesario que encomiende a algún otro esta misión- remató.

Ella le miró juiciosa, no estaba muy de acuerdo y menos si le refutaban sus órdenes, pero él tenía la razón, como siempre.

Entiendo- Kakashi sonrió victorioso muy pronto- pero como te dije antes, no hay alguien mejor que tú para esta misión… y eso es porque al igual que Kenji, eres un usuario del Sharingan.

Ante esto, Kakashi arrugó la frente, no le convencían sus justificaciones, y menos que le mandara a entrenar a Kenji disfrazando el asunto como un simple servicio de protección. No esperó mucho para cantar su opinión al respecto.

Con todo el respeto que se merece…- intentó rebatir.

Con todo el respeto que me merece mi puesto, te demando cumplir con tu labor en nombre de la aldea- concluyó terminantemente, no dejando lugar a más discusión. Eso se confirmaba al mirar su pose de patrona de hacienda.

… **Kakashi quiere cortar por lo sano, antes de comprometerse más… si es que eso es posible…**


	16. Chapter 16: Más dudas

Capítulo 16: Más dudas.

Era claro para Kakashi que ya no habría forma de negarse a la petición de la Hokage, pero por si quedara alguna duda en ese instante tocaron a la puerta.

Adelante.

Buenas tardes Tsunade-Sama- saludó Yamato- aquí está como ordenó- señaló haciendo pasar al pequeño Kenji.

Kakashi siguió con la vista cada movimiento en la sala, primero a un Kenji nervioso que esperaba un regaño seguro, a Yamato muy serio esperando la siguiente orden, y por último a una Hokage impaciente por golpear algo o mejor dicho a alguien.

Kakashi, Yamato ya se pueden retirar- anunció.

El segundo atendió la orden enseguida, pero Kakashi en cambio le dirigió una última mirada de compasión a Kenji, por lo que sea que estuviera por pasarle, Kenji le observó por el rabillo del ojo y le devolvió el gesto.

Yamato quién fue testigo del intercambio, picado por la curiosidad decidió indagar.

¿Qué ocurre?

¿De qué?- habló con su natural indiferencia.

¿Qué planea Tsunade-Sama para Kenji?- indagó con genuino interés.

Pues eso me gustaría saber a mí también- fingió, pero Yamato lo notó.

Entiendo si la Hokage te pidió que lo mantuvieras en secreto- se limitó a especular, y a cambio recibió nada.

¿Y qué hay con el equipo de Kenji?- preguntó de la nada.

Ah, nada importante.

¿Cómo?, ¿no ha pasado algo interesante?

Es lógico que no pase nada si no se han visto desde la presentación hace unas semanas.

¿Ehhh?, no entiendo- mostró interés, y Yamato lo intrigó un poco más solo con el afán de que sufriera un poco.

Si, escuché que Kenji no cooperó mucho con la integración de su equipo.

Kakashi no dijo más y se hundió en sus pensamientos, que rápidamente fueron acortados por Yamato.

Bueno, nos vemos en la noche- se despidió.

¿Cómo que en la noche?- se extrañó.

Tsunade-Sama me integró al equipo de vigilancia nocturna del Sharingan- Kakashi frunció el seño.

Querrás decir la guardia para Kenji- afirmó un tanto ofendido por la forma en que lo dijo.

Claro, eso- respondió con desdén marchándose.

El jounin se molestó de nuevo pero no dijo más, y por otro lado Yamato comenzaba a sacar sus conclusiones de cierto asunto que le intrigaba.

…..

Siéntate Kenji- exclamó la mujer, y éste temeroso lo hiso.

Bu-buenas tardes Tsunade-Sama, ¿me mandó llamar?

Sí- contestó seriándose- siéntate- ordenó y así lo hiso.

Pasaron unos segundos silenciosos en los que la Hokage le examinó con la vista de pies a cabeza, y entonces habló con serenidad.

Me he enterado de la situación con tu equipo- exclamó.

¡Yo no…!

Déjame terminar- dirigió- me intriga mucho saber cuál pudo haber sido la razón para que te comportases como un novato con Eivin Oriki, tu compañero de equipo- Kenji se pasmó y sin saber que decir miró hacia otro lado.

No tengo nada que decir- vociferó sin mirarle. Tsunade suspiro con pesadez y relajó la expresión.

Kenji, creo que no es necesario que te recuerde lo que ya sabes.

¿Qué?- inquirió auténticamente intrigado.

Ella se paró de su silla y se aproximo con lentitud hacia él, Kenji se asustó por un momento, pero en su mente se decía estar listo para asumir las consecuencias de sus actos. Sorpresivamente la mujer le envolvió en un maternal abrazo.

Kenji… tanto para tu madre como para mí eres lo más preciado de nuestras vidas, y por esa razón buscamos lo mejor para ti, haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance para que tengas una vida dichosa- le sonrió aun abrazándolo- por eso es que me inquieta que no nos tengas confianza como para decirnos que es lo que te pasa- remató soltándolo al fin.

Kenji entendió cada una de sus palabras, pero no podía confesarle las razones de su enojo, incluso si pudiera, sabía de antemano que no le ayudaría a disipar sus dudas, por lo que prefirió salir por la tangente dando una excusa creíble.

Es que… estaba molesto con mamá, lamento mi comportamiento, sé que no debo llevar mis problemas personales al trabajo, no volverá a pasar- decía haciendo una reverencia al final.

La mujer se asombró con sus palabras.

Eso está bien, pero no contestaste mi pregunta, ¿Por qué te molestaste con Sakura?

Ah eso- fingió desdén- pues paso que no me quiso dejar trabajar.

¿Cómo?- se impresionó.

Si, Tsunade-Sama, con todo respeto ya tengo la edad para trabajar de lo que me plazca, no me parece que me priven de hacer algo que me gusta y he elegido por voluntad propia.

Pero…

No es nada peligroso ni desgastante, además me sirve como distracción y de algún modo para relacionarme con la gente de la aldea… sin mencionar que es una experiencia que podría crearme responsabilidad- aseguró sonando como un adulto.

Ehh… supongo que tienes razón- no se acababa de convencer.

Por eso le quiero pedir que hable con mi madre para que me deje trabajar en la librería del viejo Suke- pidió con ojos suplicantes y juntando sus manos frente a su cara.

Ella quería negarse, pero después de esa escena era claro lo que sucedería.

Está bien, hablaré con ella- se resignó.

¡Sii!- festejó.

Pero no te prometo convencerla- aclaró y él hiso un nuevo puchero- eso es lo que ofrezco, ahora vete antes de que cambie de opinión- simuló molestia.

¡Si, Tsunade-Sama!- exclamó como un militar y salió corriendo de la oficina.

¡Espera!- gritó en vano- ahhh… olvidé decirle que se reuniría de nuevo con su equipo mañana- se tiró en su silla- bueno, le mandaré el mensaje con alguien.

…..

Kenji llegó a casa sintiéndose victorioso, ya que no solo había evitado decirle la verdad, sino que le sirvió para asegurarse de que su madre le dejaría trabajar con el viejo, lo cual casi seguro aceptaría aún sin la intervención de la Hokage.

Se sonrió a sí mismo por ser tan ingenioso cuando de decir mentiras se trataba, pero le duró poco la sensación, ya que enseguida le deprimió el hecho de no poder contar con ella ni con su madre para desvanecer sus dudas.

Vaya, no te ves muy contento que digamos- vociferó alguien desde la ventana de su cuarto, y Kenji de inmediato se viró a verle.

Kakashi-Sensei.

Y… ¿me dirás que te ocurre?

Nada importante- mintió.

Si no fuera importante no estarías así- Kenji le dio la espalda y vaciló en decirle.

Está bien si no quieres contarme- declaró bajando de aquel árbol en el que estaba trepado.

¡Espere!- Kakashi sonrió mentalmente, era increíble que siempre funcionase el mismo truco con él.

¿Entonces?- se paró en el marco de la ventana.

Ahhh…- titubeó- yo no estoy seguro de lo que debería de hacer- Kakashi alzó una ceja.

¿Con respecto a qué?

Con mi equipo.

Ya veo- pausó- no te diré que es lo que debes hacer si eso es lo que piensas- el pequeño se desanimó con su respuesta- pero si puedo decirte que no deberías decir.

¿Ehh?

Es simple, para llevar una buena relación con los demás se necesita paciencia. Habrá gente talentosa como tú, gente más talentosa que tú y gente estúpida; También personas buenas y honradas, tontos idealistas, así como personas exasperantes y necias que no saben ni lo que dicen o hacen, pero… ante todo debes respetar sus formas de pensar, aunque sepas que es estúpido lo que creen, cada quien tiene su manera de ser, y no es ni mala ni buena, solo es… "diferente".

El niño se emocionó con sus palabras tan sabias, y se asustó al mismo tiempo, porque anteriormente él pensaba de ese modo. Por un breve momento se sintió comprendido, tenía a alguien que compartía sus ideales y tal vez otras cosas más, quien sabe; Tanto así que no pudo reprimir un pensamiento.

 _¡Cuánto me gustaría haber tenido un padre como él, aunque estuviese muerto!-_ no lo pensó demasiado y se le lanzó, tanto que casi lo tira de la ventana, así que Kakashi decidió entrar con el niño en brazos.

Kenji no decía nada, solo lloraba en sus brazos mientras Kakashi se preguntaba el porqué. Se dejó abrazar y le abrazo, sintiendo una insistente sensación de incomodidad al pensar que en cualquier instante podría entrar Sakura y arruinar el momento con sus gritos sin sentido.

Así pasaron un rato, en que Kakashi decidió no hacerse el gracioso molestándolo un poco, por ahora tenía suficiente consigo mismo.

Perdón- masculló el pequeño apartándose de él y limpiando sus lágrimas.

¿Ya te sientes mejor?- indagó el mayor con normalidad.

Si, gracias- se repuso- Oiga, ¿A todo esto que hacía usted parado en la ventana de mi cuarto?- notó al fin Kenji.

Error, estaba parado en una rama de un árbol, que coincidentemente estaba frente a tu ventana- apuntó excusándose. Kenji encarnó una ceja.

Querrá decir "convenientemente"- se mofó.

Eso no es importante, dejemos de hablar de ventanas, ramas y árboles.

Usted fue quién comenzó.

Sí si, ¡Ah! antes de que lo olvide, Tsunade-Sama me pidió que te avisara que mañana te reunirías con tu equipo de nuevo- comentó con su indiferencia habitual.

¿Qué?, ¿Y apenas me lo dice?

Bueno, no te lo dije antes porque estabas muy ocupado hablando sobre ventanas y árboles.

¿Ehh?, ¿A eso vino?

¿A qué?

A darme el recado de Tsunade-Sama.

¿Creías que veía a hablar sobre ramas y ventanas?

Ahh- suspiró exhausto de su conversación sin sentido, que extrañamente lo hacía sentir mejor.

Bien, ahora me voy.

Ehh… ¿No quiere quedarse a cenar?- propuso un tanto apenado.

Será en otra ocasión, ahora no creo que sea conveniente- dijo saltando por la ventana, dedicándole una última mirada.

El jounin se movió entre las ramas con cuidado para no ser descubierto, sin saber que alguien en las sombras había presenciado todo.

…..

 **Mientras en algún lugar fuera de Konoha…**

Unos hombres se movilizaban a gran velocidad entre las penumbras del bosque.

¿Qué será lo primero que haremos cuando lleguemos?- preguntaba un encapuchado a su compañero.

¿No está claro?, nos ordenaron expresamente llevarnos al chico sin causar alboroto- explicó calmadamente.

¿Y cómo sabremos que es él?, ¿Le conoces físicamente acaso?

Será obvio para nosotros cuando le veamos, eso mismo nos ayudará ya que probablemente no tengamos que llevarle a la fuerza.

¿Ehhh?, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?, ¿Crees que solo por ser tú vendrá con nosotros?

Si.

Eres muy confiado.

…..

Kakashi regresaba a su puesto de vigilancia cerca de la casa de los Haruno.

Toma, te traje algo- habló extendiéndole a uno de sus compañeros una lata de refresco.

Gracias, creo que la necesitare, la noche será larga- agradeció Yamato.

¿Cómo ha estado?- observó hacia la casa no tan lejana.

No mucho movimiento, luego de cenar vieron televisión apenas unos minutos y luego se fueron a dormir, no creo que se despierten por la noche.

Ya veo.

Pararon de hablar unos minutos, hasta que Yamato tranquilamente decidió hacer plática para matar el tiempo.

Kakashi-san, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta.

No preguntes si puedes, solo dilo.

Bien- dirigió su vista a las lejanas montañas- ¿Porqué regresaste a la aldea?- su interrogante hecha tan a la ligera le descolocó bastante a Kakashi.

¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Siempre que te pregunto algo me contestas con otra pregunta- pronunció con un muy leve tono de molestia.

Solo me extraña que hasta ahora lo preguntes, es todo.

¿Entonces no vas a contestar?

Claro- el mayor cerró los ojos evocando calma- _no veo como podría deducir algo si soy honesto_ \- pensó y prosiguió- es sencillo, extrañaba mi pueblo y a la gente en el.

¿Y esa es la única razón?

 _¿Qué le pasa?, Está actuando muy raro_ \- meditó- bueno, ¿Necesito otra razón?

No claro que no- dio por terminada la conversación.

Eso por supuesto para Yamato, porque en lo concerniente a Kakashi le despertó varias dudas.

 _¿Será posible que sospeche algo de lo que me pasa recientemente? o... peor aún, que sospeche algo de lo que paso hace años… ¿Porqué me preguntó eso?, todos me han cuestionado sobre el porqué me fui, pero nunca del porqué regresé, eso es extraño. Aún así no veo como podría saber algo, a menos qué… No, no tendría sentido._

…..

Un nuevo día asomó, Kenji estaba ya listo para reencontrarse con aquellos chiquillos presumidos y su sensei atolondrado, y si, esta vez planeaba llegar temprano.

Si una cosa ha aprendido Kenji de la vida en sus cortos casi 6 años, es que nada sale según lo planeado, al menos no para él, en cuyo caso tomaría sus precauciones.

Nuevamente tomo camino hacia los campos de prácticas, esta vez dentro de la aldea; A pesar de ser una mañana bastante concurrida, con gente alegre por todos lados y ni un sitio para esconderse, Kenji tenía la perpetua sensación de que era observado desde algún lugar.

No era para menos, así que sin querer averiguarlo apresuró el paso y en menos de lo que pensaba ya estaba allí.

¡Vaya! Llegaste, te estábamos esperando- le sonrió el sensei, mientras sus compañeros le miraban tímidamente a lado del mayor, casi con miedo de que los fuera a atacar en cualquier instante.

Bu-buenos días- trató de ser cortés.

La niña del grupo parecía querer contestarle, pero no se animaba.

Acércate Kenji- hiso un ademán con la mano- ahora que están todos podremos iniciar con el ejercicio.

Comenzaron con las actividades físicas, ejercicios muy simples que cualquiera haría, hasta Eivin pudo realizarlos sin mayor problema. La sola mención de la hora de los ejercicios en parejas tensó un poco a todos, por ello Kenji decidió actuar lo más neutral posible, ni muy cooperativo y tampoco arrogante.

¡Atención!, las parejas las definiremos conforme a la marcha, evaluando las capacidades de cada miembro de nuestro equipo, así haremos con certeza las mejores duplas- explicó- por ahora lo dejaremos a la suerte, cambiaremos de pareja contantemente hasta que veamos como quedamos mejor, ¿les parece si damos inicio ya?- animó.

Ehh…- Yuriko levantó penosamente la mano.

¿Si dime?

¿Cómo será eso de dejarlo a la suerte?

Ah, pues sencillo- los tres prestaron atención- aquí tengo cuatro trozos de papel- expuso sacando lo mencionado de su bolsillo del pantalón- en dos de estos está el número 1, y en los otros dos está el número 2 por supuesto, cada quien tomará un papel, y así los que saquen el mismo número serán equipo provisional, ¿Quedó claro?

Si- afirmaron.

¡Genial! entonces vengan. Uno a la vez.

Como nadie se atrevía a pasar Konohamaru comenzó a molestarse, pero calmó su instinto asesino y prosiguió.

Entonces seré yo quien elija primero- metió su mano en la bolsita con los papeles- Ahh… veamos, me toco el número- desdobló la hoja- cuatro, sí ese es.

Todos le miraron raro, pero solo ella se atrevió a hacerle ver su error.

¿Cómo que el cuatro?, ¿No se suponía que solo habían número 1 y 2?

¡Ehh!- cayó en cuenta- ¿Pero qué pasó? Esto no debería ser posible- examinó los papeles, puso su cara en blanco y de pronto le dio un ataque de tos.

¿Sensei está bien?- Yuriko se acercó a palmearle la espalda.

Si sí, vuelve a tu lugar- se guardó rápidamente los papeles en uno de los compartimentos de su chaleco jounin.

¿Seguro?, porque no se ve muy bien- añadió Eivin en tono suspicaz.

¡Qué si!- reafirmó con el puño cerrado y tomando un color rojo.

Está muy rojo ¿Tiene fiebre?- bromeó.

No- rechinó los dientes empezando a irritarse.

o… solo tiene "calentura"- acentuó con tono pícaro la última palabra.

¡Bueno bueno!, sigamos con el ejercicio, solo me equivoqué de papeles de acuerdo- cambió el tema tosiendo un poco más.

Como digas Konohamaru- sonrió Eivin burlonamente.

¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE NO ME TUTEES?!

Vale vale- desdeñó con un ademán.

Así pues se les fue la tarde entre bromas y burlas contra su atolondrado sensei, que aparentemente venía más distraído que de costumbre, y se sonrojaba por alguna extraña razón cada vez que le recordaban esos papeles.

Kenji no tuvo problema con sus compañeros, ya que no hablaron más de lo necesario, pues apenas tenían tiempo de respirar con semejantes ejercicios.

Ehh… sensei… me duele todo- se quejaba la chica tirada en el suelo- jamás creí que fueras tan estricto.

¡Si, se suponía que esto era una práctica de misión, no una práctica de cómo matarnos!- Eivin continuó con los reclamos.

Oh vamos, ¿no me dirán que esa pequeña rutina fue demasiado para ustedes?- alardeó el joven instructor.

¡¿Pequeña?, creo que tu cabeza no razona bien las cantidades¡- exclamó el chico de cabello negro.

¿QUÉ DIJISTE MOCOSO INSOLENTE?, ¡DEBERÍAS TENERME MÁS RESPETO, NO OLVIDES QUE SOY TU SUPERIOR!- cayó en la provocación.

¿Sí?, pues eso será solo en rango, porque en inteligencia no lo creo.

¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?- se prendió de coraje.

Continuaron con su pelea por un largo rato con Yuriko y Kenji como espectadores, hasta que el Haruno decidió romper el hielo.

No sé porque pelean si ambos son iguales- soltó a la nada sabiendo que ella le escucharía estando sentada tan cerca.

Ahh… bueno, supongo que es su forma de demostrar su cariño- sonrió nerviosa por sostener una charla con él.

Kenji le miró extrañado por lo que dijo, y Yuriko se preguntó si fue buena idea el haber querido parecer simpática.

Puede que tengas razón- le concedió él, a lo que Yuriko se alegró- aunque es una rara forma de mostrar afecto.

Si, lo es.

Aunque…- medito él viendo a ningún punto en específico- … hay formas más extrañas y tontas en que la gente demuestra sus sentimientos hacia alguien más- dijo rememorando algo.

Ella se preguntó en que estaría pensando, tal vez en sus propios padres, o en alguien muy cercano a él. Lo cierto es que sabía poco de él, y eso solo hacía que su interés creciera más.

Debo irme, tengo que hacer algunas cosas- exclamó Kenji levantándose del césped.

¿Ehhh?

Por favor avísales- concluyó saliendo del campo.

Yuriko le vio marcharse y una extraña sensación de incertidumbre le sobrevino. Justo esa sensación que tenía antes de que algo malo ocurriese a su alrededor.

…..

Kenji ya iba de regreso a casa caminando distraídamente, ya estaba obscuro, por lo que decidió apresurar el paso; Sin importar lo que hiciera no podía alejar de su mente la constante sensación de ser vigilado, y más aún cuando no había gente cerca, ni las luces alumbraban como debían.

Repentinamente un ruido le alertó, viró enseguida de donde provenía el ruido, alcanzó a ver una sombra, pero enseguida se tranquilizo al percatarse de que eran las ratas que hurgaban en la basura, aún así esas ratas tenían algo de escalofriante con sus ojos rojos, no pudo evitar observarlas.

Saliendo de su concentración por los animales rastreros siguió su camino ya más tranquilamente. Pronto las cosas se veían con normalidad de nuevo, la gente saliendo de los negocios entre risas y bromas, las calles más iluminadas que las anteriores.

Entonces totalmente despreocupado llegó a casa en menos del tiempo estimado, que hasta se sorprendió a sí mismo.

 _Ni sentí el camino_ \- pensó.

Sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta, su madre ya le esperaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, pelaba manzanas con semblante neutro.

Hola, lamento llegar tan noche- se disculpó el chico, pero no recibió respuesta, así que insistió- ehhh… es que el sensei se excedió en el tiempo de prácticas sin darse cuenta- sonrió esperando respuesta.

Claro Kenji, no hay ningún problema, ve a dormir- le miró al fin con una sonrisa.

¿Ehh?, pero aún no he cenado.

Ah, cierto… pues entonces te llevaré la cena a tu cuarto.

A Kenji le pareció extraño que le permitiera comer en su habitación, pero no le dio importancia.

¿Y a que se debe que prepares tanta comida?- pronunció animado.

Invite a Shikamaru a cenar.

Ahh, entonces hablaran cosas de adultos y por eso no puedo cenar abajo ¿no?- insinuó con cierta molestia.

Sakura no contestó a su pregunta ya que sonó el timbre.

Ya llegaron- dejó lo que hacía y se paró a abrir.

Hola- saludo simplistamente Shikamaru con un niño a sus espaldas.

Y también vine yo- salto Iroki al frente de su padre.

Oh que sorpresa, entonces será cena para cuatro.

Les hiso pasar al comedor y Kenji bajó corriendo para saludar a su amigo.

¡Iroki! qué bueno que viniste, vamos a cenar en mi cuarto- exclamó tomándolo del brazo y subiendo la escaleras.

Ya casi está listo, en cuanto este se los llevaré a la alcoba- anunció Sakura.

Si- gritó Kenji ya abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

Entró y cerró la puerta.

Estoy aburrido, ¿qué podemos jugar?- exclamó Iroki con la expresión más adormilada que nada recargándose con el codo en la cama.

Tengo algunas cosas- contestó alegremente el menor vaciando en el suelo una caja con infinidad de cosas.

Pasaron un buen rato jugando, a decir verdad se divirtieron bastante, hasta que Sakura les llevó la cena y les ordenó acostarse luego de eso.

Ya estaban ambos acostados y con las luces apagadas, Kenji en su cama e Iroki en un futon en el suelo. Cuando el Haruno se disponía a dormir Iroki habló.

Escuché que ya eres gennin, y que pronto tendrás tu primera misión con tu equipo.

Si- recordó con gracia la última reunión con su equipo, que fue por mucho mejor que la anterior.

¿Entonces se puede decir que ya se llevan bien?

Pues no del todo, pero creo que hemos limado las perezas un poco-admitió.

Eso es bueno.

Sí.

Seguían charlando desde sus sitios, se produjo en silencio, con lo cual Kenji se pensó que la conversación espontanea había terminado y cerró sus ojos.

Nadie asistió a tu graduación de la academia ¿cierto?

A Kenji le extrañó la pregunta, incluso le incomodó un poco, pero no vio nada de malo en responderle.

Pues, es que no le avise a nadie- razonó, aunque luego recordó habérselo mencionado a Kakashi, y que éste le esperó ese día en la salida de la escuela para recibirle.

Que mal… pues cuando yo me gradúe asistirá toda mi familia- pronunció con cariño en su voz- creó que llamaremos a todo el salón.

Eh, si- emuló simpatía, pero en el fondo le dolía que en su caso no hubiera asistido nadie.

Supongo que al menos ese día mi padre estará contento- imaginó- pocas veces sonríe, pero estoy seguro que lo hará por mí, porque le haré sentir orgulloso.

Si- respondió totalmente des entusiasmado, las palabras de Iroki le herían, aunque seguro no lo hacía apropósito.

Ojalá puedas venir con nosotros para ese entonces.

Si, gracias- trató de no ponerse triste.

¿Y que ha dicho tu mamá sobre eso?

¿Ehh? ¿Qué "eso"?- se confundió.

Pues de que seas gennin, y que pronto salgas de la aldea.

Ahh, pues no ha dicho mucho.

Ahora que lo pensaba su madre nunca le preguntaba cómo le había ido, o si iba bien en sus entrenamientos, si se llevaba bien con su equipo, o que harían próximamente.

Ummm, ya veo- pareció captar que le estaba haciendo sentir incómodo- bueno, seguro es porque tiene muchas cosas en que pensar últimamente- le animó.

Sí, eso debe ser- quiso creerlo.

Por cierto, escuché que irán a una misión juntos tu mamá, mi papá y algunos otros padres.

¿Ehh?, no lo sabía… ¿Cuándo?

¿No lo sabías?, que raro que tu mamá no te lo dijera, pues es mañana, tengo entendido que se irán en la tarde.

Ahh.

Ya tengo sueño mañana seguimos hablando, que descanses- anunció el Nara acomodándose para dormir.

Sí, que descanses.

Iroki ya dormía, pero Kenji no podía, tenía tantas dudas en su cabeza, y cuando parecía darles respuesta aparecían nuevas. Sin quererlo comenzó en pensar mucho en la falta que le hacia su padre, y también en que su madre aún tratando de apoyarlo no lograba el efecto deseado.

Soltó una lágrima sintiendo como nunca que necesitaba a su padre, ahora justamente que empezaba a resignarse a no tenerlo Iroki sin querer se lo recordaba con fuerza.

… **¿Qué hacer cuando buscas respuestas**

 **de quién ya no puede dártelas?...**


	17. Chapter 17: ¿Alianza en mi contra?

Hola!

Heme aquí de nuevo otra semana. Esperando les guste al capítulo, que ahora que lo releo está un poco extraño, pero me prometí no modificarle nada xd

Poco a poco nos acercamos a una parte muy importante, será cuestión de unos tres capítulos más o menos.

Saludos y nos leemos a otra semana :)!

Capítulo 17: ¿Alianza en mi contra?

La aldea de Konoha ya estaba en movimiento a pesar de la fresca mañana, y cierto niñito no dudó en madrugar para cumplir con sus deberes.

Buenos días Suke-Sama- espetó cortésmente.

Buenos días joven Haruno- correspondió al saludo- ¿Listo ya para abrir?

Claro.

Repitieron la acción diaria de dejar la tienda lista para los clientes, subir unas persianas, mover unas cuantas cajas, más libros para acá y para allá también.

Terminamos- decía el viejo trayendo una bandeja con dos tazas de té en las manos- toma, te lo has ganado- le dio una.

Gracias- le sonrió y ambos se sentaron en el recibidor a degustar sus bebidas.

¿Cómo vas con el libro que te presté?- inició conversación viendo al niño revisar dicho objeto.

¿Ehh?- reaccionó mirándole- perdón, ¿ha dicho algo?- se veía distraído.

Te ves algo cansado, ¿no dormiste bien?- dio en el clavo.

No, es solo que ya estoy pensando que se me hace tarde- se rascó la nuca sonriendo un poco.

¿Vas con tu equipo hoy?

Sí, creo que así será por un tiempo.

Ya veo, pues cuídate mucho, si no duermes o comes bien te irá mal en las actividades físicas- le advirtió.

No se preocupe lo tendré en cuenta- le restó importancia- ah, me olvidé… ¿me puede hacer favor de guardarme el libro por hoy?- dijo parándose listo para salir.

¿Ehh?, ¿No le llevarás hoy?- se extrañó, ya que diario se lo llevaba a donde fuera para leer un poco.

No, es que tendré muchos otros libros que leer, y no creo que me dé tiempo.

¿Más libros? ¡vaya no te es suficiente con uno eh!- bromeó- pues dime de qué son y si los tengo te los presto- ofreció amablemente.

Gracias, pero no creo que los tenga- expresó apenado.

¿Porqué?, ¿Porqué mi tienda es muy pequeña?- aparentó ofenderse.

¡No no!- reparó moviendo mucho las manos- es solo que son raros de encontrar.

Bueno, pues mi tienda tiene de toda la rareza que te puedas imaginar, así que es posible que los encuentres- presumió.

Ahhh- Kenji dudaba en pedírselos, no sabía cómo reaccionaría al saber para que los quería.

Vamos, dímelo- animó.

Es que…- el viejo se dio cuenta que le apenaba decirlo, así que insistió de forma que no sonara a presión.

Anda, no te avergüences, es un favor que te haré porque somos amigos, ¿O no?

Dicho de ese modo sonaba tan sincero que Kenji decidió confiar solo por esta ocasión.

Ehh… busco información sobre el Clan Uchiha.

El hombre se exaltó, se esperaba todo menos eso.

Perdón, no es que me meta en lo que no me incumbe pero…

¡Solo quiero saber más sobre la que fue mi familia!- soltó apresuradamente.

Ah… lo entiendo, aunque no estoy seguro de que debas…

¡Lo necesito!... Por favor- le suplicó apretando los ojos y juntando sus manos haciendo una reverencia.

Ehhh…- el hombre estaba indeciso.

Está bien, el es un niño muy inteligente, seguro mantendrá discreción- vociferó un hombre desde la entrada.

Kenji temeroso porque le hubiesen descubierto volteo a verle.

Kakashi-Sensei- el mencionado se adentro hasta el recibidor.

Buenos días Suke-san.

Buenos días Kakashi-san.

Pensé que estarías en tus entrenamientos- mencionó Kakashi a Kenji sin verle.

Eh, pu-pues para allá iba- estaba nervioso por la seriedad del jounin.

Entonces nos vamos- pronunció Kakashi.

¿Ehh?- Kenji estaba confundido y temeroso, pensaba que le regañaría por buscar información por su cuenta.

Ehh, no tenía idea de que se conocían- exclamó el viejo mirando a Kenji como para que éste le confirmara que efectivamente le conocía.

Bueno, fue sensei de mi madre y mi padre, así que ahora me entrena a mí- reconoció un tanto apenado por lo que fuera a pensar el hombre.

Un gusto en verle Suke-san, espero pronto llegue el libro que he estado esperando- profirió un tanto cohibido el jounin.

Por supuesto, se lo tendré listo.

Vamos ya que se te hará tarde- recordó Kakashi al pequeño encaminándolo a la salida- despídete, no seas maleducado.

Ah claro, hasta luego Suke-Sama.

Nos vemos- correspondió el hombre viéndolos salir de su tienda.

Le pareció extraña la forma tan sutil en que trataba al pequeño, el jounin no solía ser así; Incluso le pareció hasta un tanto paternal su actitud para con el niño.

…..

 **Mientras en casa de alguien…**

Listo, aquí tienes- se apareció una rubia dándole una taza de té a otra mujer en el sillón.

Gracias Ino- le sonrió Sakura a su amiga.

Ahhh- suspiró- ahora sí, soy toda oídos.

Bueno- Sakura lo dudó.

¿Qué?, ya sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea, digo, que puede ser peor que lo que ya me dijiste.

Sakura le miró un tanto dolida.

Ahhh, perdón quise decir que… que…- trató de corregir.

No importa, iré al punto- cerró los ojos y dejó su té a un lado- estoy preocupada.

¿Por qué?

Últimamente Kakashi ha estado muy cerca de Kenji.

¿Y?

¿Cómo que "y"?

No entiendo, ¿es malo?

Claro que es malo, no me agrada la idea de que pasen tiempo juntos.

¿Por qué?, ¿temes que se encariñen?

No, es que me pone de nervios pensar que de alguna forma al estar juntos comiencen a sacar conclusiones y…

Sabes que eso no es posible ¿verdad?

Sí, pero aún así me angustia.

Pues… díselo.

¿A Kenji?

No tonta, a Kakashi-Sensei.

Decirle que se aleje, no, solo hará que sospeche.

¿Entonces?

No sé, al principio traté de hacer que se fuera de la aldea, pero no funcionó.

¿Al principió?- le miró curiosa.

Si, pensé que si la primera vez se fue para huir de mi y de lo que había hecho pues…

Por eso es que se fue entonces ¿Ehh?- meditó la rubia.

Ahora, ya no estoy segura de cómo haré para alejarlo si Tsunade-Sama le ha encomendado vigilar a Kenji- se lamentó.

¿En serio?- indagó incrédula.

Si.

Vaya, si supiera- se imaginó Ino.

Ni se te ocurra siquiera suponerlo- advirtió.

A todo esto, ¿quién además de mí lo sabe?

¿Qué?

Pues lo de Kenji.

Ahhh, pues solo el capitán Yamato, aunque creo que Sai ya lo sospecha.

¿De verdad?, bueno… sabía que mi novio era listo, pero entonces ha estado sacando sus conclusiones eh.

Sí, y por favor averigua que tanto sabe- suplicó.

Si, no te preocupes, si ya lo sabe le haré callar- exclamó con el puño en alto.

Gracias, pero ahora dime que hago con Kakashi-Sensei.

Pues…- meditó- tal vez solo debas hacerle creer que lo ves como un posible padre para tu hijo, por la cercanía que tienen- habló con voz pervertida.

¡Ino! ¡Por supuesto que no haré eso!

¡Ay ya!, no era en serio, además tu fuiste la que dijo que lo intentaste ¿no?- Sakura se ruborizó y no alegó más.

…..

Kenji caminaba a lado del jounin sin mencionar palabra, temía aún que le reprendiera; Era increíble como Kakashi en tan poco tiempo de conocerlo se había vuelto para él una figura de autoridad, pero a la vez también de seguridad, entonces, y solo entonces Kenji se preguntó si así se sentiría ser sermoneado por su padre.

Llegaron al parque de siempre y Kakashi se detuvo mirando a unos chicos entrenar, el niño le imitó parándose a su lado, esperando su reacción.

Yo…- quiso excusarse pero no le dejó.

No tienes que darme razón de lo que haces.

¿Ehh?...

No soy tu padre después de todo- pronunció secamente, lo que hiso que esa breve atmosfera de confort desapareciera- Lo que quiero decir es que debes ser responsable de tus propias acciones- eligió ese momento para mirarle.

No entiendo- le confundían sus palabras, y ladeo la cabeza inocentemente como muestra de ello.

Ahhh…- suspiró Kakashi- escucha, no puedo reprenderte por buscar respuestas, pero… debes ser consciente de que la respuesta puede no gustarte- concluyó.

Entonces sí que le entendió, porque enseguida entristeció la mirada y bajo la cabeza.

¡Pero… ya he demostrado ser maduro, solo… solo quiero saber quien soy!- confeso decidido pero reflejando angustia.

Kakashi le observó detenidamente, no era que no lo supiese, era verdad que era muy maduro para su edad, y tal vez ya no sirviera de nada ocultarle la verdad; Pero aún así, en el fondo solo era que no quería verle sufrir… sabía a la perfección que no encontraría algún alivio en saber toda la historia de los Uchihas... no quería que sufriera igual que él.

¡Necesito saber la verdad… toda la verdad!, es que, no sé porqué… no debería seguir dudando pero…- comenzó a llorar- … hay algo que no me deja tranquilo, y sé… sé que Sasuke Uchiha es mi padre, y que está muerto pero… pero es que no puedo creerlo.

Su aflicción era muy real, ya tenía problemas existenciales a tan corta edad, eso le trajo como nunca con un golpe certero a la realidad que vivían actualmente… Kakashi lo sabía, pero elegía creer que los niños aún estaban a salvo siendo ignorantes del mundo tan cruel que les rodeaba, eso era… quería proteger al pequeño Kenji de eso, pero ya era tarde…

Sé que sonará muy tonto e infantil lo que voy a decir…- continuó llorando- pero… dicen que si deseas algo con todas tus fuerzas puede que suceda… por eso- apretó los puños-… ¡Desearía con todas mi fuerzas que mi padre estuviera aquí ahora mismo!- gritó.

Un silencio casi eterno fue lo que siguió a eso, y Kenji no supo el porqué, pero tampoco tenía ganas de entenderlo, solo se dejó llevar por el cálido y confortante abrazo que le ofrecía el jounin.

Se sentía como un niño mimado haciendo puchero por cualquier tontería, ¿qué pensaría Kakashi de él si cada que se veían él se soltaba a llorar?... eso no era importante ahora, se sentía seguro y aliviado.

Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que Kakashi le separó un poco para mirarle.

Espero que ya te sientas mejor, porque ya es la hora de que te reúnas con tu equipo- expuso tranquilamente.

¡Ahh, cierto!- casi se olvidaba.

Vamos, te acompañaré- esas palabras le gustaron como nunca, así que no dijo más nada, solo se dedicó a seguirle en silencio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Gai-Sensei que se encontraba acompañado de Yamato miró la escena desde lejos parando su andar, lo que provocó que Yamato hiciera lo mismo.

Vaya- enmudeció por un instante el hombre del traje verde, parecía asombrado- ¿No crees que se ve muy bien Kakashi con Kenji a lado?

Yamato no contestó, solo se tornó más serio, si es que eso era posible para como estaba antes de presenciar la escena.

Debo irme, nos vemos después Gai- avisó caminando hacia esos dos.

¿Ehh?, claro.

Kakashi, que bueno que te encontré tan rápido, hay un asunto que te requiere- dedicó Yamato llegando hasta ellos rápidamente.

Kenji y Kakashi se miraron significativamente, y viendo que no contestaba, el jounin insistió.

Ahora.

Bien, creo que tendremos que dejarlo para después- explicó Kakashi a un desilusionado Kenji.

Ambos jounin se fueron sin decir nada más. Kenji se sintió un poco mal, pero ya casi llagaba al campo así que no tuvo que caminar mucho más; Tomó aire, puso su mejor cara y entró al campo.

…..

 **En un lugar no tan lejano…**

¿Cómo vas?, ¿Has logrado algo ya?

En eso estoy, pero no es tan sencillo- vociferó tranquilo el segundo desconocido.

¿Sí?, pues sería más sencillo si solo le llevásemos por la fuerza y ya- sonaba ansioso el tipo.

No te impacientes, sé lo que hago- respondía con calma.

Hummm… pues eso espero, porque ya te has tardado demasiado, recuerda que solo tenemos una semana.

Sí, soy consciente de ello.

Déjale de molestar si quieres que termine pronto- advirtió una tercera voz.

¡Coña! ¡Pues que se dé prisa, la paciencia se me está acabando!, de hecho no sé ni siquiera porque lo tenemos que hacer a escondidas.

Ya te lo dijimos, así lo ha querido él- explicó el tercero.

¡Sí si!, solo por eso lo he soportado.

Ten un poco más de paciencia solo necesito tres días más y entraremos en acción- comentaba el segundo desde la mesa, aparentemente preparando algo.

¡¿Tres días?!- se alarmó- ¡No puedo aguantar tanto!, es más ¡Me niego a ello!- se quejó el primero.

¡Pues te jodes! ¡Aquí el líder soy yo, y digo que esperemos tres días más!- advirtió el tercero.

Por favor no pelen, sé que es inquietante esperar sin hacer nada, pero es necesario.

Podríamos estar haciendo vigilancia por lo menos ¿no?- denotó con molestia el primero.

¡Te he dicho que dejes de joder con tus estupideces!- amenazó el tercero.

No, eso está bien- habló felizmente el segundo- de hecho por favor hazlo, nos serviría de mucho- afirmó.

Pues gracias por la autorización- satirizó el primero- me voy.

Si gracias, solo ten cuidado de que no te vean aún, no queremos levantar sospechas.

Gruñó el primero saliendo de la habitación.

¿Estará bien si le dejamos ir solo?- preguntó el líder.

Por supuesto, dale un poco más de crédito- sonrió de lado.

…..

 **En el bosque…**

La misma rutina del día anterior se repetía, solo que en esta ocasión Kenji estaba más serio, y notó que la niña llamada Yuriko le miraba mucho; Eso sin duda le incomodaba un poco, no sabía el porqué pero quería que se detuviera.

En un momento cuando ella le volteó a ver durante el descanso él le sostuvo la mirada, ella se sonrojó y giró la cabeza a otro lado.

¿Quieres?- le ofreció Eivin de su sándwich viendo que no llevaba comida.

Kenji dudó del gesto de amabilidad.

Anda tómalo, no es veneno- ironizó viendo su desconfianza.

Gracias- no quería aceptarlo, pero tenía hambre.

Comieron todos en silencio, Yuriko y Konohamaru por un lado, y Kenji y Eivin por el otro.

¿Siempre eres así de serio?- soltó al aire Eivin dándole una mordida a su sándwich.

Si- contestó simplista comenzando a comer.

Eivin le dirigió una mirada de pies a cabeza.

¿Qué?- preguntó Kenji frunciendo un poco el seño.

Nada- dejó de verlo.

Así se pasó el tiempo rápidamente, cuando menos se dio cuenta ya era hora de irse.

Bueno chicos se acabó por hoy, no nos veremos mañana- anunció el sensei.

¿Ehhh?, ¿Por qué?- inquirió Yuriko.

Pues tengo asuntos pendientes que resolver, además creo que ya es necesario un descanso para ustedes- se rascó la cabeza al decir eso.

¿No será usted el que quiere descansar?- blofeó Eivin con cara pervertida.

¿EHHHH?, claro que no- se avergonzó.

¿Entonces cuando nos volveremos a reunir?- habló Yuriko.

No se emocionen, solo tendrán el día de mañana, pasado mañana volveremos con los entrenamientos- sonrió triunfante.

¡Bahhh! ¡Ni quién necesite un descanso!- decía Eivin arrogantemente cruzado de brazos.

Solo dices eso porque pensaste que serian vacaciones- exclamó burlesco el sensei.

¿Ehhh?, ¡Pues para tu información yo no necesito vacaciones eh!

¡QUE NO ME TUTES!- dramatizó Konohamaru.

Continuaron peleando y Kenji ya tenía ganas de irse, pero no lo hiso porque pensó que sería irrespetuoso marcharse sin avisar. Entonces notó que de nuevo le observaba Yuriko, esta vez no se molestaba en fingir que lo hacía.

¿Qué pasa?, ¿tengo algo en la cara?- profirió groseramente él. Yuriko se exaltó al oír su voz.

No.

¿Entonces por qué me ves tanto?

Es que…

¿Qué?

…Te ves triste- entonó tímidamente la niña.

Kenji abrió bien los ojos y sorprendido le miró.

Ahh, quise decir que…. que… nada- se avergonzó ella.

Ya me voy- dijo Kenji un tanto extrañado por la situación, y se dirigió a la salida.

Solo cuídate- soltó ella, Kenji se giró al escucharla, pero ya se había ido con Konohamaru y Eivin.

…..

 **En las afueras de Konoha…**

¡Espero que todos estén listos, porque es hora de que se marchen!- hablaba firmemente la Hokage.

¡Si señora!- acataron en tono alto todos los shinobis.

Shizune, ¿dónde están Sakura e Ino?- habló a su subordinada.

Ehh, ya no deben de tardar Tsunade-Sama- le tranquilizó.

Si quiere puedo irlas a buscarlas Tsunade-Sama- propuso el Nara relajadamente.

Todos le miraron extrañados, casi asustados.

No me miren así, es que ya me aburrí de esperar, eso es todo.

Bien, entonces ve.

Shikamaru se retiró a velocidad normal. Yamato temió por alguna razón que ellas estuviesen hablando de "cierto asuntito", porque estaba seguro que Ino ya lo sabía; Presintió que algo malo pasaría, y al parecer no era el único que lo pensaba.

Tsunade-Sama, me gustaría retirarme por un momento si no le molesta- habló Sai matando el fastidioso silencio que se había instalado desde hacía un rato.

¿Ehhh?, ¿Ahora tú?

Es solo que me olvidé de algo importante en casa- Yamato entendió el mensaje oculto tras sus palabras, él también iría a espiar.

¡Bien, pero apresúrate!- refunfuñó la mujer.

Gracias- y se fue.

Yamato no habló, por un momento le pareció bien que fuese Sai, ¿pero si no iba? No se podía quedar allí con esa sensación, así que dejó pasar un poco de tiempo para que no se viese extraño, y luego decidió hablar.

Me parece que ya se han demorado demasiado todos- externó pareciendo fastidiado con la situación.

Si- concordó Tsunade intentando contener su ira creciente.

Iré a ver qué pasa- exclamó andando antes de que Tsunade le detuviese.

…..

 **En casa de Ino…**

¡Ayyy Sakura!- gritó de pronto Ino levantándose del sillón.

¿Qué ocurre?- le asustó.

¡Casi nos olvidamos de la misión!- recordó.

¡Ahh, es cierto!- se exaltó también.

Comenzaron a recoger las cosas que necesitarían a toda prisa, y estando a punto de dirigirse a la puerta Ino habló.

Por cierto Sakura, antes de que se me olvide hay algo que de suma importancia que debo decirte.

¿Tiene que ser ahora?- decía carrereada.

Si- le detuvo del brazo para que la mirase a los ojos.

Era algo serio, se sabía con certeza porque Ino jamás dejaba de bromear a menos que la situación así lo requiriese.

Dime- cambió su semblante también.

Es con respecto a Kenji.

¿Ehh?

Me parece que no se ha tragado por completo el cuento de que Sasuke es su padre.

¿Porqué lo dices?- se angustió.

No sé, pregunta mucho sobre eso… tal vez espera a que nos contradigamos.

Bueno, pero esa no es razón suficiente para creer que duda.

Y… hablando de desconfiados…

¿Qué?, dime ya que me preocupas.

Pues lo siento pero voy a preocuparte más.

¿Ehh?

Shikamaru ya sospecha algo- declaró Ino.

Sakura casi se infarta con la noticia.

Pe-pero eso es algo muy malo…

Si lo sé, pero hasta ahora solo son sospechas, el otro día que hablé con él me insistió mucho en que si yo sabía que Kenji se pintaba el pelo- comentó extrañada.

¡Ahh!- se puso la mano en el pecho.

¿Le pintas al cabello a Kenji no es así?

¿Có-cómo…?- se impresionó.

Lo sé desde hace mucho, lo supe porque él mismo Kenji me lo dijo.

En-tonces…

Si, si no tenemos cuidado Shikamaru se dará cuenta.

¿Qué… hacemos?

Ino suspiró, sabía que la idea no le gustaría, pero tenía que proponerlo.

Sé que va a sonar descabellado pero… pensaba en desviar sus sospechas a un objetivo más viable.

¿Cómo?- dramatizó- ¿es que quieres que ahora desmienta que Sasuke es su padre?

¡Si, sé lo que piensas!... pero créeme que es mejor que piensen en alguien más a que sepan la verdad- enfatizó- ¡No sé, di que fue un tipo que conociste en la guerra, uno que no conozca nadie! O… ¡o que te violaron y no viste al tipo!

¡INO!- se asqueó con la idea.

¡¿QUÉ?!

¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera algo así?

¡No te entiendo!, ¿¡Es que quieres que se enteren que Kakashi-Sensei es el padre de Kenji!?- gritó para hacerle entrar en razón- ¡Debes mentir si es necesario!

Súbitamente se abrió la puerta principal completamente.

Sí, eso hubiera sido muy buena idea…- entonó un hombre- de no ser porque ya me he enterado.

Ambas quedaron estupefactas al verle.

Sh…shi… ¡Shikamaru!- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la rubia, porque Sakura se había quedado muda.

El chico Nara lucía molesto, serio, decepcionado, y más que todo eso junto. Levantó la cabeza al fin para mirarles.

En otras circunstancias tal vez hubiera pedido explicaciones… pero como ya las he escuchado todas ya no es necesario.

¡Yo te puedo explicar!- intentó en vano Ino.

No te desgastes en mentir por ella Ino, creo que ha aprendido bien- dijo con sarcasmo.

¡Es que Shikamaru, no es como piensas!

¿Y qué es lo que pienso según tú?

¡Déjala hablar, ella te dirá como fueron en realidad las cosas!- pidió Ino nerviosa.

Pues eso es lo que estoy haciendo, pero no ha dicho ni palabra- obvió.

¡Sakura! ¡Di algo!- insistió su amiga.

Nada, solo se quedaba allí parada.

Entonces yo hablaré- exclamó el chico más que exasperado, aunque lo disimulaba bien- Déjenme ver si entendí todo…- entonó lentamente para que ambas le escuchase bien- … Primero que nada, Sakura dijo no saber quién era el padre de Kenji, luego, cuando le comenzaron a cuestionar ella dijo estar segura que era Sasuke Uchiha, así que nadie lo dudó… ahora, quiere inventarle un nuevo padre a su hijo porque quiere ocultar el hecho de que Kakashi Hatake es el padre, ¿entonces?… ¿Cómo lo hice?- Alzó una ceja, esperando respuesta.

Sakura comenzó a llorar, no podía seguir mintiendo más, ni si quiera tenía el valor para verle a la cara y confirmarle que era cierto.

¡Shikamaru no seas así!- defendió Ino.

¿Qué no haga qué?... ¿Decirles a todos la verdad?- Sakura dio un respingo y dejó de respirar por unos instantes.

¡Basta ya! ¡Estás siendo arrogante!

¿Y me lo dices a mí?, siendo que tú sabiéndolo le solapaste en una gran mentira como ésta- reprochó aún sereno.

¡Ahh!- se ofendió.

Pero aquí el problema no es contigo, así que dejaremos eso de lado… aunque…- miró por el rabillo del ojo hacia la puerta aún abierta.

Ino se dio cuenta, y se percató que alguien estaba parado a la sombra de la entrada.

¿Eh de suponer que tú también lo sabías?- soltó al aire el chico.

Si- respondió simplista Sai dejándose ver.

¡Sai!- decía asombrada su novia- entonces era cierto.

¿Desde cuándo?- pronunció Shikamaru.

¿Desde cuándo qué?- se hiso el desentendido.

No te hagas el gracioso, ¿Desde cuándo sabías de esto?

Desde el comienzo.

Sakura al escucharlo temió como nunca, pues pensó todos estos años que lo había ocultado bien. Si él lo sabía… ¿Cuántos más también?...

Entonces ya no tiene caso tratar de sostener ésta farsa- alguien más profirió con vos agitada llegando a la escena.

De usted si que no me lo esperaba…- admitió Nara- … Yamato-San.

Todos los presentes le miraron. Era una confusión total, engaños de años saliendo a la luz; Unos contra otros desenmascarándose sin fiarse del de al lado.

Qué curioso…- resopló Shikamaru- ¡entonces todos los que lo sospechábamos o sabíamos estamos aquí eh!- más miradas.

Si, ¿alguien sabe de otro alguien que sepa de esto?- indagó Sai con naturalidad, como si la situación no fuese de por sí ya complicada.

Interesante pregunta Sai- le concedió Shikamaru mirando interrogantemente a todos los presentes.

… **¿Podría ser ésta la peor pesadilla de Sakura?...**

… **¿Qué más le falta a ésta reunión?...**


	18. Chapter 18: El ofrecimiento

Hola!

Otra semana más por aquí. Ojalá que les guste éste capítulo, ahora mismo acabo de notar que les ponía a los capis unas frases extrañas al final XD

No me acordaba, creo que al retomar el fic recientemente pues las omití. Me pareció que era un poco extraño, pero no le cambiaré nada de eso, pues así iba el fic.

Gracias por continuar leyendo y poco a poco nos acercamos a una parte muy importante :)!

Capítulo 18: El ofrecimiento.

El sol ya comenzaba a esconderse tras las montañas, y aunque él sabía que debía regresar a su guardia no estaba en las mejores condiciones; No era un dolor físico lo que mermaba en él, si, era algo de consideración, pero nada que pudiese curar…

Ahhh- suspiró intranquilo- no puedo seguir así, esto no está funcionando, ¿Qué me pasa?- se preguntaba Kakashi sentado en su cama.

Tenía la mirada perdida en el cobertor de su cama como si eso fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

¡Ahhh…!- dio otro suspiró de frustración mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabellera más desordenada que de costumbre- es evidente que no puedo seguirme rehusando a cumplir con esta misión, eso solo generaría más sospechas y preguntas de la Hokage, pero… tampoco puedo estar tranquilo- se detuvo a analizarlo- … esto no debería generarme problemas, no entiendo porqué es diferente esta vez- se preguntaba.

Si, durante toda su vida había realizado misiones de protección en varias ocasiones; Desde vividores con suerte o el suficiente dinero para contratar una escolta, hasta personas de la realeza y sus familiares que temían con justa razón su muerte. Y sin embargó…

Ummm- se quejó al no darle solución a su problema, y sofocado por el calor se retiró la máscara de un tirón- ¡Dios!, esto no me puede estar pasando- se lamentaba una y otra vez- … jamás me había encariñado tanto con la persona que debo cuidar- cerró los ojos un momento.

Inevitablemente apenas dejaba de sentir la luz en sus ojos las imágenes volvían a su cabeza…

Recordaba cada acción suya con Kenji, muchas de ellas innecesarias para lo que era su labor de resguardarlo; El acompañarlo a la escuela, el charlar con él de cosas que tal vez debería contarle a su madre, enseñarle técnicas que a lo mejor eran aún muy avanzadas para él, llevarlo a comer a lugares caros, cargarlo a cuestas, pero sobretodo meterse en su vida pensando que tenía alguna autoridad.

¿Qué autoridad podía tener sobre él?... ¿la de haberse acostado con su madre?, no, claro que no. Y eso lo llevaba a otra pregunta muy interesante también.

¿Qué derecho tenía sobre Sakura?, ¿porqué se enojaba cada vez que alguien la pretendía?... ellos no eran nada, no tenían parentesco o relación alguna, al parecer ya ni siquiera la de compañerismo, ¿entonces?...

No, esto ya está rebasando los límites- se dijo dándole vueltas a tantas preguntas más.

Le estaba dañando ésta situación, el mantenerse cerca de esos dos le confundía demasiado por razones desconocidas para él, o tal vez eso era lo que se obligaba a pensar porqué… ¿Porqué?

Había algo más que no se atrevía a considerar, así de rápido como éste pensamiento invadía su mente lo aplastaba. La razón era sencilla, no debía considerar ni un poco la posibilidad, eso no sería bueno para nadie, ni tampoco era posible.

No, no es siquiera razonable… es una tontería- se convencía sin mucho éxito- … Sakura se embarazó antes de que…

No podía ni debía pronunciarlo.

Ella me lo aseguró… ¿porqué mentiría en algo así?, no…

Una punzada en su cabeza se hacía presente como síntoma de lo mucho que estaba estresando a su cerebro, lo cual no era frecuente en él. Sus sesos estaban hechos para eso y más, pero de algún modo éste análisis le consumía.

¡Kenji no es tú hijo, es de Sasuke!- se reprendía.

E inesperadamente tuvo una impresión extraña, un presentimiento de que algo no marchaba bien. ¿Dónde?, ¿Quién?

¡Kenji!- soltaron sus labios sin pensarlo.

…..

 **En el bosque…**

Kenji caminaba tranquilamente de regreso a casa, perdido en sus pensamientos.

 _¿Porqué?... ¿porqué mi padre tiene que estar muerto?_ \- pensaba deteniendo su andar- _desearía que estuviera aquí conmigo para ayudarme_.

Aún lo dudas, ¿no es así?- entonó una voz profunda pero relajada.

Kenji miró hacia arriba y le vio.

¿Qui-quién e-eres?- demandó controlando su nerviosismo.

¿Quién soy?- repitió- tu dime…- bajó del árbol donde se refugiaba y se dejó ver.

El pequeño le miró bien, sin duda le era conocido a pesar de no haberlo visto antes; Cabellos negros y largos agarrados en una coleta, marcas extrañas parecidas a ojeras, una capa larga y negra con nubes rojas, pero… en especial lo notó… sus ojos rojos que giraban.

¡Era el Sharingan!, ¡Él era un Uchiha!

¿Ya lo adivinaste?- formuló pacientemente con expresión nula.

Ahh…- Kenji tenía miedo de contestar, pero por alguna extraña razón ese hombre le inspiraba cierta confianza.

¿No aún?- agachó la cabeza- vamos, sé que eres inteligente- le alentó- … después de todo eres hijo de mi hermano, un Uchiha- remató.

Eres… Itachi Uchiha- adivinó.

Correcto- le concedió- ahora que nos conocemos será más fácil.

¿Q-Qué?- indagó nervioso- se-se supone que estás muerto- recordó.

Eso es lo que la gente eligió creer, pero aquí estoy.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que ninguno habló, Kenji asimilaba su presencia, e Itachi por otro lado repasaba su plan.

¿Qué haces aquí?- se atrevió a preguntar luego de un rato el niño.

Entonces recibió de Itachi algo que no creyó posible, su mirada reflejaba ternura pero también tristeza, ablandó el gesto y le regaló una leve sonrisa.

Esperé por mucho para conocerte- admitió acercándose lentamente, lo cual puso en alerta a Kenji, quién se puso en guardia- además quiero ayudarte.

¿Ehh?, ¿ayudarme?

Tu mente está confusa- le puso la mano en la cabeza y extrañamente a Kenji no le incomodó- puedo sentirlo, dudas de todas y cada una de las personas que te rodean, de compañeros, de tus maestros, de tus tíos, de tus amigos y hasta de tu madre.

Kenji se impresionó de que supiese todo eso de él con solo verlo.

Pero más importante aún… de tu origen.

¿Có-cómo…?

Te conozco aunque nunca nos hayamos visto.

Pe-pero…

Jamás te haría daño, puedes confiar en mí- le sonrió con sinceridad.

A Kenji se le acumularon tantas preguntas en la garganta que no se aguantó a empezar por responderlas.

¿Por qué?- pronunció torpemente.

¿Umm?

¿Por qué no habías venido antes?- Itachi pareció meditarlo con calma.

Me hubiera gustado, pero como sabes me tienen prohibida la entrada a ésta aldea- decía con sinceridad.

Yo… yo siempre quise conocer a alguien de mi clan- declaró con ilusión en su rostro.

Entonces valió la pena el viaje.

Se miraron unos instantes, ahora con más confianza, hasta que el mayor habló seriándose.

Sé que dudas sobre quién eres… yo no puedo contestar esa pregunta, pero si puedo decirte que sigas adelante- le miró con suficiencia- Haz lo que sea necesario para aclarar tus dudas, no te detengas ante nada y sobretodo… no confíes en lo que los demás digan o piensen, solo en lo que tú crees y puedes palpar con todos tus sentidos, ¿entiendes?

El pequeño no sabía que responder, o si era sensato hacerlo.

Debo irme ahora- exclamó dando media vuelta de regreso al bosque.

¡Espera!, ¡No te vayas!- gritó Kenji.

Itachi se volvió a mirarlo.

¿No puedes quedarte por un poco más?- insistió angustiado el niño.

El hombre pareció entender lo que su visita le provocaba, y más el hecho de que se marchara tan pronto y sin dar explicaciones.

Escúchame bien- se acuclilló frente a él- siempre… siempre que me necesites, para lo que sea- le tomó de la cara para que le viera a los ojos- estaré allí, solo tienes que desearlo con todas tus fuerzas- le dedicó antes de encaminarse hacia el bosque obscuro de nuevo.

Kenji no pudo más que quedarse parado esperando a que tal vez, y solo tal vez regresara. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo hiso, sentía el ímpetu de seguirle, pero sabía que no era prudente; La única persona que podía contestar todas sus preguntas se acababa de marchar como si nada.

…..

 **Mientras…**

Se podía sentir cada vez más fuerte la atmosfera pesada y cargada de incertidumbre que reinaba en aquel lugar.

Entonces…- comenzó Shikamaru- … ¿debó asumir que todos ustedes están con ella?- inquirió mirándolos a todos desconfiadamente.

No en realidad- contestó Sai imperturbable.

¿Eso qué significa Sai?- se molestó su rubia novia.

Que yo no estoy del lado de nadie.

Más silencio.

¿Qué hay de los demás?- insistió Nara.

¿Porqué me miras solo a mí?- se exaltó Ino.

Ahhh- suspiró audiblemente Yamato- está bien, admito que he incurrido en un error muy grave, pero…- eligió con sumo cuidado sus palabras- pero no puedo culpar a Sakura por ello, estoy dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias- concluyó.

Entonces la atención se centró de nuevo en Ino, que nerviosa se cruzó de brazos.

¡Yo apoyo a Sakura hasta el final!- exclamó decidida pero aún con temor.

Shikamaru les dio una última bien detenida mirada a cada uno y dirigió su pregunta decisiva.

¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?- soltó con seriedad mirando a Sakura.

Podemos simplemente dejar que las cosas sigan su curso- sugirió Ino convenientemente.

¿Dejarlo pasar dices?- indagó Shikamaru.

Ahhh, pues.

¿Qué es entonces lo que deseas que se haga?- indagó Yamato al ver su negativa.

Es obvio, no piensa guardar el secreto- habló Sai- piensa decírselo tanto a Tsunade-Sama como a Kakashi-San.

¡NO!- gritó Sakura desde su lugar, uniéndose a la conversación- ¡POR FAVOR SHIKAMARU NO DIGAS NADA, TE LO SUPLICO!- le rogaba jalándolo de la mano.

Él no dijo cosa alguna, simplemente se limitó a soltarse de su agarre.

Ya no tengo nada más que hablar con ustedes, es evidente que cada uno ha tomado su posición respecto a esto, y deberán asumir las consecuencias. Además ésta no es mi decisión, dejaré que la Hokage lo resuelva- finiquitó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

¡NO PORFAVOR SHIKAMARU!- gritó una desesperada Sakura jalándolo del brazo.

¡Vamos Shikamaru, dale una oportunidad! ¡no seas así!- defendió Ino.

Déjame decirte la verdad- imploró Sakura compuesta y viéndose decida.

El Nara se viró de nuevo y la observó detenidamente por unos instantes, convenciéndose de si darle una oportunidad de explicarse o no. Al cabo de un minuto habló firmemente.

¿Está vez dirás la verdad?- interrogó totalmente serio.

¡Juro que no te mentiré en nada, te lo contaré todo!, a detalle si es preciso- respondió convencida sabiendo por lo que tendría que pasar.

Cuando Shikamaru estaba por darle su respuesta se apareció de un brinco en la puerta quien menos esperaban, tanta fue la impresión que todos se quedaron inmóviles.

¡Vaya!, ¡Así que tenemos una fiesta aquí, eh!- vociferó a todo pulmón la susodicha con las manos en la cintura y luciendo realmente furiosa.

…..

 **De vuelta a bosque…**

¡Kenji!- exclamó Kakashi llegando al lugar tardíamente.

¿Kakashi-Sensei?- se veía tranquilo pero extrañado.

¿Estás bien?- indagó preocupado tomándolo por los hombros y arrodillándose frente a él para verlo bien.

Ehh, si… ¿qué hace aquí?

Ahh… mejor tú dime ¿qué haces aquí tan noche?

Siempre invirtiendo los roles e ignorando mis preguntas ¿no?- hiso notar- … bueno, no importa- le restó importancia.

¿Qué no sabes que no está permitido estar en esta área a estas horas?

Ahh, era eso, le tocó guardia- dijo algo decepcionado- _Y yo que pensé que había venido por mi_ \- meditó.

Regresemos a casa, quiero decir, a tu casa.

Si- contestó simplista.

Ven, sube- le ofreció su espalda.

¿Ehh?

¡Anda!, te ves cansado.

Puedo caminar- refunfuñó desviando la mirada.

Ahh...- suspiró fastidiado- no es una pregunta- le jaló de los brazos obligándolo a sujetarse.

De malas no le quedó más que aceptar y ser llevado por el jounin. Caminaban lentamente bajo la escasa luz de las farolas en la calle, ya no había ni una sola persona fuera de sus casas.

Hoy entrenaste con tu equipo ¿no es cierto?- preguntó el mayor aparentando indiferencia.

Nada, no hubo respuesta, solo sintió como él volteaba la cabeza del otro lado.

¿Por eso estás así?

Ignorado de nuevo, ni el soplo de los árboles meciéndose con el viento se escuchó, así que dejó de insistir por ahora.

Llegaron a casa de Kenji y Kakashi abrió con dificultad, ya traía una llave que la misma Tsunade les había dado a todos los encargados de resguardar al niño.

¿De dónde sacó esa llave?- preguntó adormilado el menor.

Te llevaré a tu habitación- le cambió el tema.

Subió las escaleras y dejó a Kenji en su cama bien recostado.

Nunca contesta mis preguntas, ¿porqué?- decía luchando contra el sueño- es verdad, se me olvidaba que no me lo dirá- ironizó tapándose media cara con las sábanas.

A esta hora tu madre ya debe haber salido de la aldea, y no volverá hasta dentro de tres días.

Ya lo sabía.

Por eso me quedaré toda la noche aquí, contigo.

¿Entonces para eso me buscó?, le encargaron vigilarme ¿no?

Sí, pero también estoy aquí porque quiero.

Si, como no- se volteó dándole la espalda y se tapó hasta la cabeza- ya me quiero dormir- dijo molesto.

De acuerdo- contestó el jounin permaneciendo en silencio a su lado.

¿Porqué no se va todavía?- protestó revolviéndose en la cama.

Te dije que me quedaría toda la noche.

Sí, pero no aquí.

¿Por qué no?

Porque me molesta- le miró al fin con el seño fruncido.

¿Te molesta mi presencia?

¡No!, que diga ¡sí!- se apresuró a corregir desviando la mirada.

¿Es por mí, o por qué estás enojado?

Por…. por…- se puso nervioso- porque si, solo quiero estar solo.

Si me voy y te sientes mal durante la noche no podré ayudarte.

¿Y quién dijo que necesito de su ayuda?

Kakashi estaba cansado de andarse con rodeos, así que dio un largo suspiro de resignación y fue al punto.

¿Estás molesto conmigo?

¿Ehh?- lo sacó de balance.

¿Hice algo que te molestara?

Increíblemente no se veía enojado, todo lo contrario, lucía calmado y hasta interesado en la respuesta. Para Kenji estaba claro a qué se debía su enojo, pero definitivamente no se lo podía decir; Le molestaba que Kakashi solo lo viera como su misión y no como lo que él desearía.

Miró a la ventana esperando que se olvidara del tema, pero no fue así, porque éste esperó pacientemente.

Está bien si no quieres decirme- inhaló y exhaló con fuerza- … pero si no hablas no sabré en que me equivoqué- se retiró el protector de la cabeza.

Como si le importara- le dio la espalda de nuevo, tratando de no ceder al llanto.

Me preocupas aunque no lo creas… más de lo que piensas- se sinceró temiendo un poco las consecuencias. A Kenji le sorprendió su respuesta.

… No lo suficiente- aparentó que no le había agradado oír eso.

No te culpo por no creerme, pero si estoy aquí ahora no es porque me lo hayan encomendado… nadie me pidió vigilarte ni mucho menos acompañarte la noche- confesó y Kenji apretó fuerte los ojos a nada de dejar las lágrimas salir- me preocupé porque no llegabas a casa, así que por eso fui a buscarte- sentenció sabiendo que eso no mejoraría las cosas para él.

¿De verdad?- volteó de nuevo a verlo, ya con los ojos llorosos.

Si- respondió sonriéndole, aunque no se notaba demasiado por la máscara.

Kenji no esperó más y se lanzó a sus brazos dejando la resistencia y el verse bien, Kakashi no supo qué hacer, pero se encontró más tarde correspondiendo al abrazo.

Me siento solo- profirió Kenji.

No debes, yo estoy aquí contigo- le consoló malentendiendo sus palabras.

Pero cuando regrese mamá usted se irá.

Kakashi sintió una punzada en el pecho entendiéndolo todo.

¡Por favor no se vaya!- suplicó y se aferró con más fuerza al mayor- … sé que a veces soy una molestia… que desobedezco a mi mamá… que me la paso mucho en la calle jugando… que hago muchas preguntas… que llego tarde a mis citas… que soy muy curioso… y sobretodo, que me la paso molestándolo todo el tiempo, pero…- decidió pedir lo que su corazón anhelaba desde hace mucho tiempo- … eso solo lo hago porque deseo con todas mis fuerzas, que llegue el día en el que…

Kenji, yo no puedo ser tu padre- le cortó sabiendo lo que diría.

No quería herirlo, era lo que menos hubiera deseado, pero era mejor dejarle las cosas en claro desde ahora antes de que se ilusionara, aunque al parecer era tarde para eso. Kenji comenzó a sollozar y agachó la cabeza.

… Voy a cambiar… ya no seré tan molesto y obedeceré siempre lo que me digan mamá y usted- insistió.

Kenji- su voz sonaba adolorida.

… me disculparé con mi equipo y haré todas mis misiones como me las indiquen…

Kenji.

… llegaré a tiempo a todas mis citas y ya no seré tan curioso…

¡Kenji!- levantó el tono y el pequeño se asustó- … por favor entiende.

Kenji no pudo más y salió corriendo de la habitación.

¡KENJI!- le gritó en vano, pues ya había salido inclusive de la casa.

…..

 **Mientras, en casa de Ino…**

¡Tsunade-Sama!- profirió nervioso Yamato.

¡¿Alguien me quiere explicar porqué no estoy invitada a ésta reunión?!

Sakura se tambaleo del miedo pensando en la más que real posibilidad de que hubiera escuchado todo, pero sus sospechas se esfumaron cuando ella habló.

Tsunade-Sama, nosotros…- se excusaba el mayor por todos.

¡QUÉ CARAJOS SE CREEN!- espetó roja del coraje.

Shizune, quién estaba a su lado con Tontón en brazos, se hiso chiquita al escucharla gritar de esa forma.

¡¿HASTA QUE MALDITA HORA NOS PENSABAN DEJAR ESPERANDO EN LA ENTRADA DE LA ALDEA?!

Algunos suspiraron del alivio y otros se seriaron más.

Lo sentimos Tsunade-Sama, pero…- se disculpaba Yamato por los demás de nuevo.

Pero le explicaré el motivo de nuestro retraso- decía Shikamaru mirando a Sakura.

¡No, no!- susurraba negando con la cabeza- _¡No se lo digas por favor Shikamaru!-_ pensaba más que angustiada.

 _¡No se atreverá!... ¿o sí?_ \- meditaba Yamato preocupado.

 _¡Si se lo dices juró que dejaré de hablarte!_ \- Amenazaba Ino sin ser escuchada.

Sakura se niega a ir a la misión- afirmó el Nara sorprendiendo a todos.

¿Ehh?- soltó Sakura sin entender.

Hemos estado tratando de convencerla pero se resiste, que bueno que ha llegado, justo iba Sai a llamarle- completó Shikamaru viéndose muy convincente.

¿Es eso cierto Sakura?- le interrogó la Hokage levantando una ceja como muestra de su esfuerzo por no matarlos de una vez.

Ahhh, pues yo- trastabilló.

¿Y se puede saber porqué ahora no quieres ir?- levantó el tono.

Es que… desde hace mucho tiempo que no voy a misiones tan largas.

 _¿No se le pudo ocurrir algo mejor?_ \- pensó Ino.

Entiendo que tengas miedo de dejar solo a Kenji- afirmó Tsunade terminando de armar la excusa perfecta para Sakura- y más por el incidente de la última vez pero… ya le he instalado la mejor guardia ANBU, lo sabes, así que no tienes de que preocuparte.

Ahhh, pues aunque diga eso tengo un mal presentimiento- exclamó por sonar convincente, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no estaba tan equivocada.

¡Sakura no tenemos tiempo para esto, vienes con nosotros!- profirió Tsunade ya más que hartada- ¡Y es una orden!- afirmó pegando otro brinco hacia la calle- ¿Y USTEDES QUÉ ESPERAN?- amenazó al resto.

¡Si Tsunade-Sama!- contestaron al unisolo.

Emprendieron el camino de vuelta a la puerta, donde les esperaban los demás. Sakura iba hasta atrás del grupo.

Sakura- le habló Shikamaru discretamente y ella caminó a su par, estaban lo suficientemente lejos de los demás para que no se escuchase.

¿Qué ocurre?

No creas que te has salvado.

Ella suspiró cansada, ya se lo esperaba.

Si no le dije todo a Tsunade-Sama es porque quiero hablarlo contigo antes.

Gracias- le sonrió ella un poco más confortada.

No me agradezcas tan pronto, te dejaré contarme como sucedieron las cosas, pero independientemente de eso tengo que informárselo a la Hokage- explicó calmo.

¡¿QUÉ?!

Lo siento Sakura, pero si Tsunade-Sama se entera de que le oculte algo tan importante también me reprenderá, y ten por seguro que lo sabrá.

¡Pe-pero me prometiste que no se lo dirías si yo te contaba toda la verdad!

En ningún momento dije una cosa así, tú fuiste quien malinterpretó mis palabras. Además tu misma te has metido en éste problema, y yo no estoy dispuesto a quedar embarrado en todo esto- le miró con intensidad.

¡Shikamaru te lo suplico…!

No me supliques más, solo accedí a que me contaras la verdad para decir las cosas como fueron realmente, y por el aprecio que te tuve como camarada- expresó un tanto nostálgico y molesto se podía decir.

Yo… yo no quise que…

Ya no importa, a mí no me tienes que dar explicaciones. En su momento serás tú quién de razones a Tsunade-Sama, es lo justo.

Pero…

Yo no soy ningún soplón ni mucho menos, pero tengo honor- suspiró fastidiado- te daré tiempo para que pienses como se lo dirás- Sakura sonrió débilmente- pero solo será hasta que regresemos de la misión- ella se angustió de nuevo- sería muy problemático hacerlo ahora.

Bien- se resignó por el momento.

…..

 **Mientras…**

Kenji llegó al parque de siempre y se sentó al pie de un árbol a llorar.

No sé porque fui tan estúpido de creer que diría que sí- se reprendía abrazando sus rodillas- está claro que para todos soy una molestia… nadie me quiere… desearía desaparecer.

Se sentía tan solo, y también avergonzado, no sabía cómo podría volver a ver a Kakashi a la cara luego de eso. Deseaba que la tierra se lo tragase y así evitarse más vergüenzas y dolor, entonces lo recordó, aún había alguien a quien le importaba… o eso decía, habría que comprobar si era cierto.

Tío… Itachi, te necesito- masculló entre dientes- por favor… ven conmigo- suplicó- no me siento bien.

Esperó varios minutos, pero nada pasaba, entonces la desolación se apoderó de él.

 _¿Habrá sido solo un sueño?_ \- se cuestionó _\- ¿o una alucinación por el cansancio?_

Nada de eso- escuchó a sus espaldas y se volteó esperanzado- podré parecer un fantasma, pero soy real.

Si, era él, no lo había soñado, no era un genjutsu ni mucho menos un producto de su imaginación; Supo todo eso cuando le estrechó contra su gran cuerpo.

Lamento haber tardado tanto.

No importa, mejor tarde que nunca- recordó con rencor las últimas palabras de Kakashi.

Dime que es lo que te aflige- entonó dulcemente.

Umm, me da pena decirlo- se apegó más a él.

Sea lo que sea lo entenderé.

Es que… yo… extraño mucho a papá- confesó sollozando de nuevo.

Ya veo, solo quieres alguien que verdaderamente te proteja.

Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?- le miró con curiosidad.

Te lo dije, te conozco aunque nunca nos hayamos visto- reiteró con la más sincera sonrisa. Kenji se la devolvió.

Estás… en busca de un padre ¿no es así?- interrogó limpiando sus lágrimas con el dedo.

Kenji solo asintió con la cabeza y le abrazo más fuerte.

Creí haber encontrado al indicado, pensé que le importaba, pero me equivoqué, nadie podría querer a un niño como yo.

¿Un niño como tú?, ¿Cómo es eso?

Pues… no lo sé, pero a nadie le simpatizo.

Se produjo un silencio momentáneo que el mayor interrumpió.

Ven conmigo- soltó repentinamente.

¿QUÉ?- se exaltó y lo miró muy impactado.

Conmigo nada te faltará… estaremos juntos las veinticuatro horas del día, viajaremos por el mundo en busca de lugares y gente maravillosa, pero sobretodo… seré el padre que tanto ansias- le extendió la mano.

… **¡Itachi está vivo!, pero ¿Cómo?...**

 **¿Kenji aceptará tal ofrecimiento?...**

 **¿Y qué tendrá planeado Sakura esta vez para evitar confesar la verdad a Tsunade?...**


	19. Chapter 19: ¿El rapto?

Hola!

Aquí otra semana más; Esperando guste el capítulo y muchas gracias por sus comentarios y a los que siguen la historia o la tienen en sus favoritos :)!

Nos leemos la otra semana!

Capítulo 19: ¿El rapto?

Kakashi salió corriendo detrás de Kenji inmediatamente de que lo vio salir, por lo era increíble que ya lo hubiera perdido de vista.

¿Qué ocurre Kakashi-san?- interrogó curioso uno de los guardias ANBU bajando de su puesto en un árbol cercano.

Nada importante, solo saldré un momento- fingió que todo estaba bien.

De acuerdo, pero alguien debe quedarse en su lugar ¿no cree?- decía sonando un tanto bromista.

Ahh, es verdad, encárgate por favor- concluyó distraídamente siguiendo su camino.

Una vez lejos de la visión de los guardias empezó a apresurar el paso por las calles desoladas.

 _¿Dónde está?... no puedo sentir su chackra muy bien._

Comenzaba a sentirse un tanto ansioso por no encontrarlo.

 _Cálmate, así no ayudas en nada… respira hondo y piensa, tú conoces los lugares que frecuenta… ¡Lo tengo!_

Ya sabía donde era seguro que lo encontraría, y definitivamente no pudo evitar el correr hacia allá, esa sensación de que algo malo pasaría cada vez era más fuerte, y entre más fuerte era más apresuraba el paso; En momentos así le gustaría que la aldea fuera más chica.

 _¿Porqué tengo este mal presentimiento?... ¡Demonios, ya debería haber llegado!_

Para ese momento ya había decidido que no era necesario aparentar que no le importaba, así que se preparó para subir a la rama de un árbol.

¡Kakashi!- escuchó su nombre y paró en seco antes de poder subir.

¡Tenzou, pensé que tu habías ido en la misión!- afirmó.

No, en realidad Tsunade-Sama prefirió que me quedara a vigilar a cierta persona- se veía muy serio.

Ya veo, bueno, nos vemos luego- cortó apresuradamente encaminándose.

Necesito hablar contigo.

Ahhh, ¿No puede ser después?- intentó zafarse.

Es muy importante, no te recomiendo esperar- sonó amenazante y Kakashi lo sintió- además, ¿porqué la prisa?

Es solo que parece muy extraño hablar en un lugar así y a esta hora, ¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar a mañana?- cambió los roles.

Debemos hablar de Kenji.

¿Eso era?, podemos hacerlo des…

No, quiero hablarlo ahora, ya esperé demasiado tiempo para esto.

Kakashi le miró extrañado y hasta un tanto asustado, pero cuando se disponía a escuchar sintió una presencia poderosa cerca de donde Kenji.

¡Lo siento de verdad, pero tengo prisa! ¡Hablaremos después!- salió corriendo.

¡Ya se tu secreto!- soltó Yamato al aire y Kakashi se detuvo desde la distancia que ya llevaba, se viró a verlo.

No sé de que hablas.

Si lo sabes… el secreto que Sakura y tú han guardado por tanto tiempo- lucia molesto.

A Kakashi casi se le salen los ojos de la impresión, ¡No podía ser que se estuviese refiriendo a eso!

…...

Kenji seguía pasmado allí sin saber qué hacer, la mano de Itachi aún se extendía hacia él en ofrecimiento, el mayor se veía seguro de lo que acababa de proponerle.

Piénsalo…- miró discretamente hacia la entrada del campo de entrenamiento- … no te obligaré si no quieres, pero…- se agachó a su altura, y tomando su mano le tendió algo que hiso que apretara en su puño-… si cambias de parecer…

No completó la frase y se paró dándole la espalda, acomodándose la capa le miró significativamente por encima del hombro.

Nos veremos pronto- le sonrió ligeramente y desapareció fugazmente en la espesura del bosque.

…..

¿Lo ves?, si sabes de lo que hablo.

El jounin se congeló en su lugar.

¿Ahora no dices nada?- insistió para que hablara- ¡hump!- bufó sonriendo irónicamente- jamás creí que a Hatake Kakashi se le acabarían las excusas- se burló con las manos en la cintura.

¿Qué es lo que quieres que diga?

La verdad sería bueno.

… Yo…- estaba por hablar pero sintió desaparecer la presencia de Kenji junto con la otra.

Salió corriendo sin más.

¡Hey!, ¡Si te vas ahora no te garantizo guardar el secreto!

Kakashi se frenó un instante, pero aún sabiendo que tal vez se arrepentiría después, priorizó en encontrar a Kenji. Siguió el camino y casi inmediatamente llegó al campo de entrenamientos, descendió con cautela no sabiendo lo que encontraría.

Avanzó lentamente y allí estaba él, en medio de claro del bosque como si nada viendo a la luna. Se aproximó a él rápidamente.

¡Kenji!- llamó su atención.

El niño se viró a verle con calma, pero había algo en su rostro, o más bien no lo había, carecía de emoción alguna. Kakashi se preocupó por ello y buscó con la mirada indicios de que alguna persona hubiera estado con él.

No era necesario que se molestara en venir hasta aquí- espetó Kenji- yo caminaré por mi propio pie de regreso- concluyó saliendo del campo, dejando a un Kakashi impactado por su frialdad.

El jounin no sabía cómo preguntárselo, pero de algún modo debía hacerlo. Estaba a punto de preguntar cuando alguien llegó a prisa gritando.

¡Kakashi-san!- era un mensajero de la torre Hokage.

¿Qué ocurre?- inquirió preocupado al verlo jadear recuperándose claramente de correr a toda prisa.

¡Tsunade-Sama me envió a decirle que Hinata-Sama fue atacada por unos malhechores!

¿Qué?- expresó su sorpresa.

¡Si, ahora mismo ya la están atendiendo, no sabemos que tan grave sea!

¿Naruto ya lo sabe?

¡Si señor! Fue el primero en enterarse y ya está con ella en urgencias.

¡Bien, pues vamos!- hiso ademán de marcharse.

¿Y ese niño?- señaló el mensajero. Kakashi entonces recordó que estaba con él.

Yo estaré bien, vaya con mi tía- afirmó Kenji algo alterado por la noticia.

Bien, entonces regresa a casa- terminó el jounin- ¡vamos!- y ambos se fueron velozmente.

Kenji caminó con lentitud a casa, pensando un poco en su tía y como estaría su bebé.

¡Es verdad!- recordó que estaba embarazada- pobre bebé- se afligió de solo pensar que algo malo le hubiese ocurrido.

…..

 **En el hospital…**

Kakashi junto con Kurenai, Kiba, y el mensajero hacían su aparición en escena. El lugar estaba sorprendentemente lleno, empezando por el padre y la hermana de la chica, Neji, Tenten, y otros tantos miembros del Clan Hyuga.

¡A un lado por favor!, ¡Háganse a un lado por favor!- insistía uno de los enfermeros, llevando camillas y utilería por uno de los congestionados pasillos.

¡Si no se apartan no nos dejarán trabajar como se debe!, ¡así que por favor desalojen la sala!- pedía uno de los doctores a todos los presentes.

Lentamente la multitud salía del edificio, ya de manera más ordenada.

¿Cómo está?- preguntó Kurenai llegando con los otros hasta Tsunade.

Ahhh- suspiró- estable- se limitó a responder.

¿Pero qué ocurrió?- lanzó sus preguntas en ansioso Kiba- ¡Explíquenme como paso algo así!, ¿Es que no tenía guardia o qué?, ¿Quién fue el idiota que estando con ella no la protegió?

¡Kiba!, ¡Cálmate!- le regañó la Hokage.

Tsunade-sama, por favor digamos como ocurrió- habló Kakashi.

Pues bien, lo único que supe es que salió de compras con Ino, se separaron unos minutos y cuando Ino volvió ella ya estaba tirada en el suelo.

¿Pero cómo es posible eso?, ¡Qué Ino sabiendo de su condición, de las constantes amenazas a su vida por ser la esposa de Naruto, y todo eso la descuidara!- se exaltó el castaño.

¡Cálmate ya!, esto no es culpa de nadie.

¡Tsunade-Sama!- gritó una de las enfermeras llegando del pasillo principal.

¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Cómo van?

¡La necesitamos urgentemente en el quirófano!

¿Quirófano?- se preguntaron todos.

¡Hinata-Sama está a punto de parir!

¡¿Qué?!- sorpresa por parte de todos los presentes.

¿Dónde está Naruto?, hay que avisarle- indagó Tenten.

Ya está adentro con ella- afirmó la enfermera.

Bien entonces, ¡vamos!- aceptó Tsunade y se fue junto con la enfermera por el pasillo.

…..

 **En casa de los Haruno…**

 _Espero que todos estén bien_ \- pensaba Kenji acostado en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Pasaron los minutos y nada, aún no podía dormir; Las sombras que se reflejaban en su ventana le comenzaban a parecer más tétricas a cada segundo, los ruidos que el fuerte viento de esa noche producía al chocar contra los árboles, y el movimiento lento y sinuoso de la cortina.

No pudo permanecer más acostado, así que se sentó; Trató de no pensar mucho en lo obscuro del cuarto, y en que la casa estaba sola, pero esa sensación de inseguridad se fue hasta las nubes al percatarse que alguien desde lejos le observaba.

Comenzó a temblar de miedo, ¿esa persona era real o se la estaba imaginando?

… No-no pasa n-nada- se decía a sí mismo- estaré bien- cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Al abrirlos pudo observar que esa silueta que antes había visto ya no estaba, respiró aliviado por unos segundos, eso hasta que se dio cuenta que una sombra se deslizaba desde el otro lado de la calle hacia su ventana.

Quería gritar, pero en vez de eso se tapó por completo con las cobijas, cerró con fuerza los ojos esperando a que "eso" desapareciera; Su corazón latía tan fuerte que podía escucharlo, y su respiración tan agitada que parecía superar el ruido del viento chocando contra la ventana.

Pudo escuchar como la ventana se abrió de golpe, y brinco del susto. Fue entonces que tuvo el valor o la curiosidad suficiente para asomar su ojo apenas levantando un poco el cobertor y… ¡lo vio!

Esa sombra en la esquina de su habitación se hacía más grande, ¡No!, ¡tenía que ser su imaginación!, de pronto dejó de crecer y se quedó bien quieta, Kenji pudo aliviarse por tan poco, porque la sombra comenzó a acercarse lenta y tortuosamente.

Se tapó de nuevo y comenzó a llorar deseando que alguien llegara a ayudarlo.

 _¡Mamá!_ \- pensaba agonizante- _¡Mami ayúdame por favor!..._

Pasaron los segundos y nada, esperaba ya con el corazón en las manos a que algo ocurriese, pero nada. Finalmente no pudo soportarlo más y se destapó, la sombra ya no estaba así que se bajó lentamente de la cama, un pie y luego el otro, miró en todas direcciones que todo se veía ya normal.

Se paró justo al medio de la habitación, y respiró hondo mirando a la poca luz que provenía de la entrecerrada puerta. Se alivió un tanto y pensó en intentar dormir de nuevo, así se viró de nuevo a la ventana y su corazón se fue al suelo…

No pensó más y como pudo salió corriendo de la habitación, descalzo, después de todo que importaba; Ahora buscaba ayuda de quien fuera, aluna persona tenía que haber en la calle.

…..

El panorama no era nada alentador, ya llevaban mucho rato esperando todos en la sala y nada que se les informaba.

¡¿Cuánto más tendremos que esperar para saber de Hinata?!- profirió exasperado Neji.

Cálmate un poco, ya no deben tardar- sugirió Gai-sensei, que acababa de llegar.

¡Eso lo dice porque no lleva esperando más de media hora aquí!

Neji, sabes que Gai-sensei tiene razón, alterándote no lograrás nada- tranquilizó Kurenai.

¡Pero qué coña que no han salido ni a informarnos como va!- apuntó Kiba igual de fastidiado que Neji.

Basta todos- les calmó Tenten- en cualquier momento…

Salió Tsunade del quirófano azotando la puerta, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

¡Ya nació!- anuncio con entusiasmo.

…..

Kenji corría sin más, sin un destino en particular. Ni un solo alma en las calles de la aldea, se sintió más solo y desesperado que nunca; Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar al suelo cuando vio las luces del hospital a todo lo que daban, iluminando de lleno esa calle.

Se acercó rápidamente esperanzado, ni los guardias se hallaban fuera, entonces se aproximó a la entrada temiendo secretamente no encontrar a nadie. Vaya sorpresa que se llevó al ver el lugar testo de gente, casi todos eran conocidos para él.

Su corazón se llenó de alegría, ¡nunca estuvo más feliz de verlos! pero…

...

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos de la emoción, festejaban el nacimiento de un nuevo miembro del prestigioso Clan Hyuga, el hijo del que sería prontamente el nuevo Hokage, sin duda sería el niño más querido de la aldea.

¡Ya soy padre!, ¡¿Pueden creerlo?!- gritaba Naruto con arrebato.

¡Felicidades Naruto-kun!_ ¡Qué emoción!_ ¡Muy bien por ti Naruto!_ ¡Es lo que se merecen Hinata-Sama y usted!_ ¡Todos esperábamos ansiosos este momento!_ ¡Estoy tan feliz por nuestro clan!_ ¡Hoy es el día más importante para los Hyuga!... qué digo para los Hyuga, ¡Para la aldea entera!

Muchos halagos y felicitaciones se escuchaban en todo el lugar, risas, sugerencias, bromas, consejos de amigos, entre otras cosas.

…..

Kenji sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía en pedazos, ellos allí festejado mientras él tenía la peor noche de su vida…

¡Qué gusto!- exclamaba Ino entre risa y risa- ¡no te preocupes Naruto, escuché que Sakura ya viene en camino.

¿Ehhh?

¡Sí!, ¡En cuanto se enteró dijo que dejaría lo que estaba haciendo para venir!

¿Pero no era una misión muy importante?- preguntó confundido.

¡Tonterías, en éste momento no hay nada más importante que venir a conocer a tu hija Naruto!- decía Tenten palmeándolo en la espalda.

Kenji no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su madre ni se había despedido de él, ya que según ella la misión no podía esperar… ingenuamente creyó que ya nada podía lastimarlo más que esas palabras, pero se equivocaba.

Pudo ver desde la ventana, como Kakashi cargaba a la niña en brazos arrullándola… eso terminó de partir su corazón, no pudo más y salió corriendo dejando brotar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Corrió sin tener un destino particular en mente, pero llegó al parque donde siempre entrenaba con Kakashi, allí, bajo el mismo árbol de siempre, se sentó como muchas anteriores veces a llorar.

 _A nadie le importo… nadie piensa en mí… desearía desaparecer ahora mismo de éste lugar y que nadie volviera a saber de mí…_ \- decía acurrucado abrazando sus rodillas.

Sentía su pecho muy caliente, y a la vez como si tuviera algo muy pesado atorado allí; Por instinto se tocó el pecho, no tenía heridas físicas, pero sentía que su corazón era cruelmente estrujado cada vez más fuerte.

 _Me quiero morir…_ \- vociferó apretando los ojos, rindiéndose por completo- _así al menos estaría con papá, seguro que él si me querría tener a su lado._

En ese momento el objeto que Itachi le había dado, cayó de su bolsillo, donde lo había guardado; Abrió los ojos y de golpe recordó a su tío y su propuesta. Tomó el objeto con ambas manos, era el collar que Itachi usaba antes, dejó caer una lágrima sobre él.

Así repentinamente, al mirar una sombra frente al él en el piso, levantó la cabeza y allí estaba "él"… No dijo más y se lanzó a abrazarlo con mucha necesidad.

¡Llévame contigo, por favor!- chilló apretando el abrazo.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, en los que Kenji temió que la propuesta ya no estuviera en pie, o peor aún, que se lo hubiera imaginado en un fútil intento de encontrar una salida a sus problemas. Entonces el silencio fue cortado, y el tiempo pareció detenerse.

Itachi le sonrió ampliamente.

…..

 **En algún lugar lejano…**

Una joven mujer observaba la luna en medio de un claro del bosque.

Sakura- le saludó Lee acercándose un poco- La noche está muy tranquila ¿no lo crees?

Ésta no le contestó, seguía allí como ida mirando melancólicamente la luna, él lo notó pero prefirió hablar de otra cosa.

Ya tenemos un buen rato de no vernos Sakura- profirió él un tanto nervioso.

Si- se limitó a contestar.

Más silencio por segundos, y luego minutos en los que él también miró el gigantesco astro tratando de mirar lo que ella.

Lamento lo del otro día- soltó Lee al viento, está vez ella le miró confusa.

¿De qué hablas?- indagó pareciendo cansada y poco interesada.

Lo que ocurrió en tu casa la última vez que nos vimos… ¿Ya no lo recuerdas?

Ahhh, eso- pareció recordar.

Se paró y le dio la espalda, abrazándose a sí misma.

Ya me parecía extraño… desde ese día no he recibido regalos tuyos- decía con voz neutral aun de espaldas.

… ¡Sakura, yo realmente lo lamento, no quise qu…!- intentó disculpase muy apenado, pero fue interrumpido por Sakura, quien le besó.

El chico no supo cómo responder, o si debía, la verdad es que le había tomado por sorpresa y no tenía idea de que hacer, así que solo se dejó llevar. Duró apenas unos instantes, ella se separó un poco y le miró con dulzura.

No te arrepientas Lee…- sonó compresiva.

Inmediato a eso, Lee ya se encontraba arrodillado en el piso y sosteniendo la manos de ella mirándola fijamente.

… Sa-sakura, sé… que parecerá demasiado pero, yo…- le miraba con ilusión en sus ojos- … te ofrezco todo de mí- ahora ella era la sorprendida- … sé que no soy lo que cualquier mujer desearía, pero te quiero y tú lo sabes, siempre te he querido, por eso…- pausó mirando al piso y cuando levantó la vista se veía decidido- ¡Dame una oportunidad!- suplicó- ¡puedo ser un padre para Kenji!, ser el sostén de tu familia, te ofrezco estabilidad, respetabilidad… recomponer el honor con el que Sasuke te manchó a ti y a la aldea… nada les faltará ¡Lo prometo!

Un nuevo silencio reinó, ella estaba impresionada por lo que se podía notar; Retiró sus manos de las de él, y comenzó a frotarse los brazos nerviosamente, mirando al bosque detrás suyo, evadiendo a Lee.

Él se sintió muy mal, tal vez había ido demasiado lejos en eso de expresar sus sentimientos, pero eso era realmente lo que sentía; Durante los años siguientes al nacimiento de Kenji se lo propuso a Sakura una innumerable cantidad de veces, pero ella siempre le decía que no tenía que sacrificarse por ella.

Lee- llamó su atención sacándolo de sus cavilaciones- … dame tiempo- rogaba con la mirada.

Está bien- agachó la cabeza.

Era de esperarse, pero no por eso no le dolería de nuevo su rechazo, solo era que ésta vez creyó reconocer en Sakura cierto interés, seguramente lo imaginó. Y de nuevo, de improviso… Sakura lo besó de nuevo.

Por ahora solo salgamos- le propuso la chica con una sonrisa un tanto artificial, pero eso era todo lo que él necesitaba.

En ese momento Sakura se tocó el pecho, cambió su expresión de placer rápidamente a una de angustia.

¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Te sientes mal?- le asistió Lee preocupado.

Ahhh- respiraba con dificultad, como si se repusiera de un susto- … tengo un muy mal presentimiento.

…..

 **Mientras en la aldea…**

Todos en el hospital comenzaron a marchar de regreso a sus respectivas casas, cuando un jounin llegó a toda prisa azotando la puerta principal, atrayendo la atención de los presentes.

¡Tsunade-Sama!, ¡Algo terrible ha pasado!- exclamó asustando a todos.

¿Qué ocurre?

Antes de que pudiera responder entraron por la puerta varios enfermeros y enfermeras con al menos unos diez ANBU´S en camillas; Todos se veían muy mal heridos.

¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!- exclamó la rubia mujer acercándose de inmediato, así como Shizune, Kakashi, y Gai.

Son….- susurró Kakashi reconociéndolos.

¡Todos los ANBU´S encargados de vigilar a Kenji Haruno fueron atacados!- completó el mensajero.

Todos le miraron con perplejidad.

¿Y dónde está Kenji?- indagó Shizune lo que los demás no se atrevían a preguntar.

No lo encontramos- contestó bajando la cabeza.

¡¿Y hasta ahora lo dices?!- explotó Tsunade, pero antes de que algo más se dijera Kakashi ya había salido corriendo de aquel lugar.

…

 _¡No!... esto no puede estar pasando… ¡tiene que ser una broma!, apenas… apenas me fui unos minutos y…_

Kakashi corría a toda velocidad hacia la escena, por lo que no tardó mucho en llegar. De inmediato se adentró a la casa y recorrió el lugar con la vista, nada; Luego se dirigió el segundo piso, y abriendo todas las puertas de las habitaciones repitió el proceso…. nada, ya no había nada, ni la ropa de Kenji.

Desesperado revolvió el curto en busca de algún indicio que le pudiese decir donde estaba, o con la estúpida idea de que estuviera escondido entre la ropa del closet. Bajó e hiso lo mismo en la sala, dos ANBU´S que ya estaban allí le miraron sorprendidos por su reacción, ya que él se caracterizaba por mantener la calma en situaciones así.

 _¡Nada, nada, nada_!- se repetía mentalmente destrozando todo a su paso.

Kakashi-Sempai- llamó su atención uno de ellos.

¡Hasta que llegaron! ¿Qué averiguaron?, ¿Ya inspeccionaron los alrededores?, ¿Alguien vio algo?, ¿Ya hablaron con los guardias de la puerta?- habló rápidamente aturdiendo a los shinobis.

Eh… si, ya revisamos el perímetro, preguntamos a los vecinos, y con los encargados de las tres puertas, pero…- Kakashi esperaba impaciente su informe.

Nada, nadie vio nada y no dejaron rastro- completó el otro.

El jounin les dio la espalda, cerró los ojos y respiraba profundamente, al perecer intentando calmarse.

Eso no es posible, alguien tuvo que haber visto algo- entonó- ¡no pudo haber desaparecido así nada más!- les miró de nuevo con autoridad- busquen otra vez, debe haber algo que omitieron- ordenó claramente.

Los shinobis se miraron entre si un tanto embrollados por la orden, Kakashi los conocía desde hacía años y sabía que su trabajo era impecable, nunca dejarían pasar algo por alto.

¿Qué esperan?-insistió molesto.

Salió aprisa de la residencia, y en seguida los ANBU´S hacia otra dirección.

…

El tiempo avanzaba lenta y agonizantemente para Kakashi, ya había recorrido toda la aldea, todos y cada uno de los lugares que frecuentaba Kenji, incluso fue con Suke-Sama (el viejo de la tienda de libros), pero estaba tan sorprendido por la noticia como el resto.

Bien- decía el jounin peinándose insistentemente el cabello hacia atrás- gracias de todos modos.

¿Puedo ayudar en algo?- inquirió Suke-Sama viendo al hombre ansioso.

No por ahora- contestó distraídamente mirando en todas direcciones.

¿Te sientes bien muchacho?, te ves algo pálido.

No, no estoy bien- contestó sin pensar, cada vez más desesperado.

Te preocupa mucho ese pequeño ¿no es así?- se aventuró a suponer.

Kakashi no dijo más nada, solo le miró por encima del hombro denotando su preocupación como única respuesta, y se marchó.

 _Lo único que me queda por suponer es que lograron sacarlo de la aldea, aunque no imagino como… ¡Kenji, perdóname por no estar atento!, es culpa mía que esto haya pasado… ¿Quién?, ¿Quién querría a Kenji?... ¿Con qué propósito?... ¡Vamos Kakashi no te engañes!, sabes perfectamente porqué y para qué lo quieren… ¡El Sharingan!_

¡Kakashi-san!, ¡No está permitido salir en este momento, son ordenes de Tsunade-Sama!- le gritó uno de los guardias de la puerta al verlo pasar.

Kakashi les ignoró y siguió su camino examinando bien cada tramo de bosque por el que pasaba. Gai que lo seguía de lejos hasta ese momento, se detuvo en las puertas, analizando la situación.

¡Gai-san!, ¿y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó el otro guardia.

Vamos a esperar, es peligroso salir en estas circunstancias que desconocemos el poder y alcance del enemigo- explicó serio- iré a reunir un equipo de búsqueda, ustedes permanezcan aquí atentos.

¡Sí, señor!- entonaron ambos viéndolo alejarse rumbo a la torre Hokage.

 _Kakashi, no entiendo que pasa contigo pero… debe ser muy importante, de otra manera no arriesgarías tu vida así-_ meditaba Gai ya de camino.

…..

 **Mientras…**

Hacía ya más o menos media hora que Kakashi recorría el bosque en busca de pistas, y no solo no encontraba cosa alguna, sino que su frustración crecía por lo mismo. Entonces ya a punto de rendirse y regresar por ayuda vio una marca en un árbol, era notorio que algo filoso le había pasado; Sin dudar siguió el rastro encontrándose con otros árboles en igual estado, sabía que era una trampa, era obvio, pero solo ese camino le conduciría a "él", tendría que arriesgarse.

Aún así tomó sus precauciones, y ya avanzado un tramo notó algo disparejo el color en la tierra, supo de inmediato que eso solo era el principio, rodeó la zona y se percató de unos hilos en el suelo que seguramente le conducirían al siguiente obstáculo, los esquivó con cierta dificultad por su posición tan cercana uno de otro.

Creyendo que eso era todo avanzó con cierta confianza hasta ver más hilos como telaraña en todo el camino, por lo que subió a los árboles; Ya a punto de descender revisó el terreno, se veía un precipicio con un rio profundo corriendo debajo. Ya no dudó más en bajar al creer haber visto a Kenji del otro lado.

Enseguida de tocar tierra a la orilla del precipicio, éste se colapsó en una nube de fuego y humo por la enorme cantidad de sellos explosivos debajo.

… **¿Tenzou por fin se decidirá a contarle a Kakashi la verdad?...**

 **¿Itachi secuestró a Kenji?...**

 **¿Sakura y Kakashi llegaran a tiempo para salvarle?...**


	20. Chapter 20: Elección de último momento

Hola de nuevo!

Aquí de nuevo, esperando y les guste el capítulo de ésta semana.

Un saludo a todos y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, añadirlo a sus favoritos y seguir el fic :)!

Nos leemos el próximo domingo.

Capítulo 20: Elección de último momento.

El sol brillaba intensamente, en señal de que el país de fuego terminaba en breve.

Kenji observaba el lugar impresionado por su belleza, pájaros trinando, el viento soplando suavemente, el leve sonido del agua no muy lejos, y esa sensación de confort que le provocaba salir de la constante vigilancia de todo mundo en la aldea.

Tan distraído iba que se estrelló con algo, levantó la vista e Itachi se había parado en seco.

Llegamos- anunció en mayor, aún de espaldas.

Kenji dio una buena vista al risco en el que se encontraban, admirando la cascada y el lago que le seguía, sonrió.

¿Te gusta?- le miró por encima del hombro el Akatsuki.

Sip, es muy tranquilo aquí.

Itachi se acercó a él, dejando su mochila que había cargado hasta entonces, en el piso. Se arrodilló y sacó algunas cosas mientras Kenji observaba atento cada movimiento.

Ten esto, debes estar hambriento, ya tenemos más de tres horas de caminar- le tendió unos dangos envueltos con una servilleta- no creas que eso será la comida, en un rato más iremos al lugar donde nos hospedaremos por hoy, y allí podremos saciarnos- le sonrió amablemente.

Ahh, si estoy algo cansado y con hambre- admitió- aunque no debería ya que tú me cargaste todo el camino- se apenó.

No hay problema, ahora espérame aquí- se dio la vuelta para seguir avanzando cuesta abajo.

¿Ehh?

Quedé reunirme de reunirme con alguien- Kenji enseguida temió que lo fuera a abandonar.

Estaré en aquel lugar- le señaló una cabaña grande a unos metros del lago- desde aquí me podrás ver- le sonrió para confortarlo.

Ah… está bien.

No tardaré- se despidió bajando casi de un salto hasta el lago, y luego caminando con tranquilidad hasta la posada.

Como Itachi le dijo, lo pudo ver hasta que entró al edificio. Convencido se sentó a comer sus dangos.

…..

 **En la aldea…**

¡¿Cómo que Kenji desapareció?!- exclamó alterado Naruto levantándose de su asiento.

Lo que escuchó Naruto-Sama- reconfirmó el ANBU.

¿Cómo pudo pasar?- decía Hinata poniéndose una mano en el pecho, postrada en una cama con su bata de interna del hospital.

Naruto miró por encima del hombro a su esposa, buscando su aprobación para salir en su búsqueda; Ella asintió seria, dando a entender que estaría bien.

¿Ya enviaron a alguien a seguir el rastro?- indagó el rubio.

Pues resulta que no hay rastro, pero sí, ya van de salida dos escuadrones ANBU.

Bien, hay que regresar a Kenji antes de que Sakura regrese- afirmó- esa es la prioridad.

Sí, señor.

¿Los demás jounins ya saben de esto?- hiso referencia a sus amigos.

Sí, claro que solo los que ya se encontraban en la aldea.

De acuerdo, quédate con mi esposa y mi hija, yo debo salir- se serió por completo.

Si, Naruto-Sama.

Y si más salió de la habitación, ya en la puerta del hospital se encontró con Tenten y Neji.

Qué bueno que los veo, los necesito para el equipo de búsqueda y rescate- profirió Naruto.

Tsunade-Sama ya nos lo había pedido, ahora mismo íbamos para allá.

Bien, vamos entonces.

…..

 **De vuelta al bosque…**

Kakashi salía del rio, un tanto vapuleado por la explosión.

 _Parece que voy por el camino correcto, ahora lo único que me queda es seguir, pero esta vez avanzaré con más cautela_ \- se decía recuperando la respiración.

Luego de ese "incidente" por su falta de atención, le siguieron muchos otros más, haciendo más que evidente su torpeza al no llevar un equipo consigo; Se lamentó bastante, si, pero ya era muy tarde para regresar por ayuda, solo le quedaba rezar por que le alcanzaran pronto, pues él no se detendría pese a nada.

"Antes muerto", con lo cual parecían cooperar los diversos obstáculos, que a medida que avanzaba se hacían más abundantes y poco espaciados; Y de un momento a otro pasó lo que se temía desde hace rato, ya se encontraba en el límite del país del fuego.

¡Maldición!- exclamó frustrado pegándole a un árbol.

No solo había chocado con la frontera, sino que además allí mismo se terminaba el rastro.

 _¡Cálmate, cálmate!… vamos a analizar cuidadosamente los elementos que tenemos, no todo está perdido_ \- se regañaba.

Inspeccionó la zona, seguro que había un rastro que no había visto, no podían haber desaparecido…. ¡Eso era!

Se mordió el dedo hasta hacerse sangre, e inmediatamente puso la palma bien extendida en el suelo; Al instante se hiso presente su can preferido.

¿Hum?- el perro confundido miró el paisaje- ¿ahora dónde estamos?

En la frontera con el "País de la Cascada"- contestó presuroso- no hay tiempo para más explicaciones, Kenji el hijo de Sakura está desaparecido desde hace más de tres horas- se arregló el pelo con la mano tratando de ocultar su frustración.

¿Y porqué esperaste tanto para llamarme?- indagó suspicaz el can, pero su pregunta fue olímpicamente ignorada.

Toma esto.

Pakkun lucía algo confundo, por el objeto que le extendía en jounin para rastrear el olor del niño.

¡Estos son los cascabeles que le diste al mocoso de Naruto hace muchos años!- exclamó sorprendido esperando a ser desmentido, pero Kakashi incómodo solo se volteó a otro lado- ¿Cómo es que…?

Es lo único que tengo a la mano con su olor, ¡date prisa!- ordenó serio interrumpiéndolo.

De acuerdo- le miró acusador y comenzó su labor.

Pasaron apenas unos segundos, en los que el can olía hasta los árboles.

¿Y bien?- preguntó impaciente Kakashi.

Es extraño- le miró- no detecto su olor por ningún lado- sentenció.

El jounin de inmediato se imaginó lo peor, pero luego razonó que aún en las peores circunstancias se detectaría su esencia.

Lo único que se me ocurre es que estamos muy lejos de él como para rastrearlo- apuntó audazmente Pakkun.

Kakashi maldijo por lo bajo, y recargó las manos en un árbol bajando la cabeza. Había sido engañado, y había caído como un novato, ¿Porqué?

Aunque…- el can le sacó de su flagelación mental- … hay otro olor…- hiso una pausa muy conveniente- el rastro viene desde donde tú andabas y se detiene justo aquí- le indicó el final del bosque.

Antes de que Pakkun dijera más Kakashi ya pensaba en las alternativas.

Así que todas esas elaboradas trampas fueron solo un rastro falso para alejarme- dedujo molesto por el engaño- el secuestrador uso un clon para ese propósito, pero al llegar hasta esta distancia la técnica se disolvió- apretó los puños fuertemente- debe ser un ninja de muy alto nivel para preparar algo así, todo, desde el arriesgado rapto en la aldea.

Sin quererlo empezó a temer aún más por la seguridad de Kenji, o la poca que pudiese tener en este momento. Ahora la pregunta era, ¿Para qué lo querían con tanta desesperación? Nadie se arriesgaría tanto por tan poco, así que era importante para ellos.

Kakashi… hay algo más acerca de ese sujeto- intervino Pakkun antes de que siguiera con su hipótesis.

¿Qué?, ¿Lo reconoces?- se adelantó a suponer.

Por supuesto, nunca olvidaría una presencia así- asintió con la cabeza y tornó el semblante preocupado.

¿Y?

Sé que es imposible pero…- se pudo ver su pequeña manzanita moverse para tragar saliva-… se trata de Uchiha Itachi.

…..

 **Mientras…**

¡Hasta que nos haces el honor de aparecerte!- exclamó molestó un hombre- ¿Por qué demonios tardaste tanto?

Lo que Enoki trata de decir, es que nos tenías preocupados Itachi - manifestó el líder con más calma que su subordinado.

Lamento haberlos preocupado, solo surgieron algunos inconvenientes- contestó tranquilo sin expresión alguna.

El líder levantó una ceja con la clara intención de que se explicara mejor.

Lo único que puedo decir es que las cosas se complican considerablemente cuando el rehén es un niño- dijo como única respuesta.

Bueno, seguro que ya habrás tomado tus precauciones.

Por su puesto.

¿Y el mocoso?- intervino en la charla el subordinado impaciente.

Está afuera.

Bueno, pues ¿qué esperamos?, ¡Vámonos ya!- decía Enoki agarrando sus cosas.

Sí, pero antes deberías quitarte ese traje de ANBU de Konoha- le recordó el líder- pasaremos muy cerca de la Aldea de la Arena, no queremos levantar sospechas.

¡Ahhh, está bien!, de todos modos no me gustaba- se quejó quitándose la armadura.

Itachi observaba calmo todo, hasta que decidió hablar.

De hecho tal vez no haga falta que te cambies- ambos le miraron interrogativos- sino les molesta, estuve pensando que sería mejor si solo voy yo con el niño.

¡¿EHHHH?!... ¿De qué mierdas hablas?, ¡Eso no fue lo que dijo el jefe!- se exaltó el de nombre Enoki.

¿Por qué dices eso Itachi?- indagó tranquilo el líder, deteniendo al impulsivo de su subordinado.

Piénsenlo bien, ¿no sería muy sospechoso ver a tres hombres viajando con un niño?

Puede que tengas razón, pero se supone que los tres debemos vigilar al chico del Sharingan… no quiero pensar en que algo salga mal y el amo se disguste. Sabes lo importante que es esto para él.

Lo sé, por eso mismo es que me preocupa que nos descubran.

Pero si viajamos por separado podemos correr el riesgo de que trate de escapar- destacó el primero al mando.

No, es solo un niño, no tendría el valor para hacer eso, y menos si amenazamos con matar a su madre si intenta huir- añadió inteligentemente Itachi.

Bueno, eso suena lógico para mí- le concedió comenzando a pensar en su plan.

¡¿En serio haremos lo que él nos diga?!- gritó fúrico Enoki- ¡Eso no fue lo que acordamos!, ¿Entonces para qué le esperamos toda la noche aquí?

Cálmate. Es verdad que no es como lo planeamos, pero los planes cambian según las eventualidades, y de éste modo es más conveniente para todos.

¡¿Porqué?!, ¡Nunca me preguntan mi opinión!... solo… solo hacen lo que les viene en gana, ¡no entiendo como el jefe les puede tener tanta confianza!, ¡sobre todo a ti!- señaló acusador al Uchiha.

¡Enoki, más te vale que termines ya con esto!- advirtió sombrío el líder- Itachi es parte del equipo… el amo tendrá sus razones para tenerlo aquí.

¡Por favor, no puedes estar tan ciego!

Ya cállate- murmuró.

¡Todos sabemos cuál es su interés real en todo esto!

Ya basta- insistió acumulando la furia.

¡Él es un Uchiha!... ¡No entiendo porqué el jefe confía en él después de que trató de matarlo!

¡Cierra tu miserable boca de una buena vez!- se levantó de la silla, y sin tocarlo le hiso volar hasta chocar con la pared de atrás.

Enoki le miró asustado e incrédulo desde el suelo.

¡Haremos lo que yo diga!... ¡Y lo que yo digo ahora es que viajaremos por separado!- ordenó amenazante- ¡Ahora tomas tus cosas porque saldremos primero!

Si señor- atendió la orden no de buena manera.

Al pasar por el costado de Itachi le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio, a la que Itachi hiso caso omiso.

Decidí que seré yo quien le acompañe por varias razones, pero lo más importante es que confía en mí- expresó el Uchiha una vez se hubo ido el alborotador- Ustedes podrán arreglar los "otros asuntos", y de paso limpiar el camino. No veremos en el siguiente resguardo, de acurdo al plan original- no sonaba a pregunta, pero aun esperaba que el líder aceptara.

De acuerdo- hiso ademán de querer irse- espero que sepas lo que haces- dijo ya en la puerta- no me gustan las sorpresas… y espero no tenerlas contigo.

Itachi le escuchó pero no respondió, solo siguió guardando cosas en una mochila.

…

 **A las afueras de Konoha…**

¡¿Cómo dices?!- se alarmó Naruto.

Se encontraban al menos unos veinte ninjas, entre jounins y ANBU´S andando a toda prisa por el denso bosque, saltando de rama en rama y de árbol en árbol.

Sí señor, no sé cómo se enteró, pero dicen que ya viene en camino- reportaba un ANBU- en cualquier momento…

¡Naruto!- le vio aproximarse a gran velocidad, y todos detuvieron su marcha.

Sí, era ella… Naruto solo pudo contener el aliento y esperar a que no fuese tan malo como imaginaba, ya que su cerebro no daba justo ahora para planear una compleja excusa.

¡Regrese porque me temí que…!- paró de hablar cuando notó la presencia de todos esos shinobis.

Sakura, no deberías estar aquí- decía el rubio con expresión dura.

¿Qué… qué es lo qué…?

Asombrada y aterrada sentía como su preocupación se elevaba hasta el cielo; Fue entonces cuando decidió lanzar su pregunta, que simplemente le salió sin poder contenerla.

¿Dónde está mi Kenji?

…

…

… **.**

… **.**

El aire era frío y húmedo, apenas el sol se filtraba de entre las nubes, pero aun con todo eso no era un frió insoportable… y menos si uno se encontraba ejercitándose a esas horas de la mañana.

¡Vamos, atácame con todo tu poder!- le provocaba un hombre pelinegro con semblante despreocupado.

Pero es que hace unos momentos te ataqué con todo lo que tenía- se excusaba Kenji luciendo realmente agotado.

Eso no es verdad, no me estás atacando en serio, de ser así ya me habrías tocado por lo menos- le recriminaba el Uchiha sin cambiar el semblante.

Ahhh- suspiró pesadamente el menor- pero… si lo hiciera saldrías lastimado- admitió preocupado.

Ya te dije que no creas que estás siquiera cerca de alcanzarme, no me haces sudar una sola gota, y eso es lamentable- decía cruzado de brazos- tomando en cuenta que ya llevó una semana entrenándote- remató.

Si- suspiró- sé que te he hecho perder tu tiempo, y lo lamento- bajó la cabeza apenado.

Kenji se sentía mal por no poder cumplir las expectativas de su tío, y le preocupaba que de no lograrlo le devolviera a la aldea. Itachi accedió a cuidarlo con la única condición de que se entrenaría para ser de utilidad, eso era lo único que aún lo mantenía con él, o eso creía.

De improviso Itachi le atacó, Kenji apenas reaccionó para esquivarlo y cayó al suelo; Algo le decía que no se detendría así que corrió hacia uno de los pocos árboles que había, el lugar era prácticamente una llanura.

No te servirá de nada esconderte, además si lo notas no es un lugar en donde el terreno ayude a ese propósito- explicaba desde algún lugar.

Kenji miraba a todos lados, a pesar de que no había mucho donde ocultarse no veía a Itachi por ningún lado.

No bajes la guardia- le susurró al oído, apareciendo justo detrás de él, poniendo un kunai en su pequeño cuello.

Kenji se paralizó por un instante, pero luego recobró los sentidos; Tal como el Uchiha le había enseñado, se tranquilizó y rápidamente con la mente fría pensó en un contraataque.

Se agachó e inmediato a eso se giró soltando una patada a ras del suelo, con la intención de alejarle o hacerle caer en el mejor de los casos; Itachi saltó hacia arriba, y cuando tocó tierra de nuevo la hiso estremecer. Kenji conservó el equilibrio y dio varios saltos fuera de la zona.

No lo pensó demasiado al ver que Itachi seguía allí, así que desde su lugar lanzó la más extraordinaria bola de fuego que jamás hubiese hecho; Ésta avanzó lentamente pero ampliando su tamaño velozmente. Kenji sonrió victorioso pensando que no escaparía, aunque ya comenzaba a darle remordimiento.

Se sorprendió bastante cuando de entre las llamas salió el Uchiha humeante y empuñando una katana, con la que seguramente le atacaría, entonces ocurrió… a pesar de la velocidad a la que lo atacaba con ese filo, podía verlo.

Aunque no lograba esquivar ni la mitad de sus embestidas, por lo menos las más importantes; Luego de unos minutos su cuerpo no dio para más y cayó de rodillas al suelo, solo cerró los ojos esperando el golpe final.

Nada, solo el aire le empujaba ferozmente, abrió los ojos e Itachi se encontraba justo frente a él, y la katana clavada en el suelo. Estaba a punto de excusarse, cuando el mayor habló.

¿Querías verlo?

¿Ehh?- estaba confundido.

Tu poder- acompletó ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarle a levantar.

Kenji se levantó con su ayuda y se sacudió un poco la ropa, apenado por su acto de debilidad al dejarse vencer por el cansancio, y creyendo le regañaría.

Está rebosante en tus ojos- decía acercándole un espejo hexagonal. Kenji lo tomó y con algo de miedo se lo acercó a la cara.

¡Era el Sharingan!...

Me parece que con un poco más de entrenamiento podremos lograr que lo controles, ahora solo surge cuando estás en extremo peligro.

Kenji estaba anonadado por lo que observaba, antes solo una vez le había parecido verlo, pero él mismo reconoció que había sido producto de su imaginación, tratando de tener algo que le vinculara a su padre ¡Ahora sí que era real!

N-no sé qué decir- vociferó incrédulo.

Así de rápido como apareció desapareció. De nuevo sus ojos eran negros.

Gracias- miró a Itachi con admiración.

No me agradezcas, en vez de eso esfuérzate más en tus entrenamientos de ahora en adelante.

Sí señor.

…..

 **Mientras en otro lugar…**

Andaba ya con dificultad, y aunque sus pies le pedían parar, su corazón le incitaba a seguir el largo e interminable camino frente a él.

Deberíamos parar un poco- se hiso escuchar el can ya jadeante.

Su amo ignoró su llamado y continuó andándose por las ramas.

Dame un descanso, lo necesito- insistió Pakkun.

Finalmente sus suplicas fueron tomadas en cuenta con ese tono serio de voz, el jounin se detuvo y bajó a tierra firme.

Tengo sed, no seas desconsiderado, ya desde hace tres pueblos que no tomo algo- se quejó.

Su amo no contestó, simplemente aprendió la labor, sacó de su mochila la única botella de agua que había, a la cual le quedaba como mucho tres sorbos más. Pakkun lo notó enseguida y se preocupó, lo que no tardó en manifestar.

Vaya, solo queda eso… tendremos que parar por reservas en el próximo poblado- dijo esperando la reacción negativa del hombre.

Nada de eso, ya no tenemos tiempo de sobra, hay que seguir. Ya estamos cerca, lo presiento- decía ocultando su molestia a la vez que miraba hacia a delante como sabiendo lo que encontraría.

Necesitamos parar, o de otra form…- intentó hacerlo razonar pero fue interrumpido.

Lo que necesitamos es seguir, ¿acaso no entiendes que en éste preciso momento Kenji puede estar en peligro?- se alteró visiblemente.

Lo sé, pero no ganaremos nada con alterarnos- notó su creciente ansiedad- no sé qué es lo que te ocurre… - enfatizó con sinceridad y preocupación por Kakashi- pero jamás creí que tendría que llegar al punto de pedirte que te tranquilices y pienses con la cabeza fría.

El jounin por fin pareció reaccionar en que se estaba evidenciando, y con un poco de esfuerzo lo disimuló.

Lo único que me pasa es que ese niño es hijo de Sakura y Sasuke. No me podría perdonar si algo le pasara siendo que mi deber el cuidarlo- admitió un poco de su culpa.

¿Solo es eso?- indagó buscando que confiara.

Desde luego- mintió sin chistar.

Bien, pues si no quieres que las cosas salgan mal, te sugiero que te calmes y pienses en que vamos a hacer cuando nos encontremos con el Uchiha- recordó.

Sí, eso ya lo había pensado- miro al horizonte con semblante decidido. Pakkun esperó su respuesta- será inútil planear algo contra ese hombre, lo único que podemos hacer es ir prevenidos- razonó descubriendo su Sharingan de nuevo.

¿Estaremos bien?

Vamos- dio una evasiva por única respuesta.

…..

 **En otra parte del bosque…**

¡Naruto!, ¡Ya estamos sobre el rastro!- avisó Kiba montado sobre Akamaru.

Naruto y el resto pararon.

Encontré algo- exclamó un ANBU.

Todos se aproximaron a ver lo que era.

Parece…- observó el rubio con sorpresa.

¡Es de Kenji!- pronunció agitada Sakura, tomando dicho objeto en sus manos.

Entonces estamos en el camino correcto- apuntó Kiba.

Naruto-Sama, perdón que lo diga pero… ¿no cree que es muy sospechoso que olvidaran algo tan grande como una mochila?- evidenció el ANBU de antes.

Si, lo sé- respiró hondo cerrando los ojos un instante- desde el principio fue una trampa; Y está de sobra el que diga que no vamos a volver ahora- indicó seriamente para que no quedara lugar a más protestas- aunque… no puedo obligar a nadie, así que quien no esté dispuesto a seguir…

Iremos con usted hasta el final- habló el líder ANBU y todos asintieron.

Entonces vamos- habló con firmeza poniéndose en marcha de nuevo.

Repentinamente uno de los subordinados tiró a Naruto al suelo, e inmediato a eso se escuchó el filo de algo cortar el viento. Los presentes miraron con asombro la acción del ANBU, y seguidamente al atacante.

Opción equivocada- profirió ese hombre.

Era uno de los compañeros de Itachi, más específicamente el líder.

¿Quién eres tú?- inquirió el líder ANBU, ayudando a su capitán a ponerse en pie.

No importa quien sea, lo único que les diré es que regresen de donde vinieron, aún no es muy tarde para ustedes- les amenazó con su siempre voz plana.

¿Quién te crees para amenazarnos?- gritó Kiba.

No regresaremos… no sin Haruno Kenji- secundó un jounin.

Querrás decir Uchiha Kenji- denotó.

Naruto analizaba la situación mientras esperaba el reporte del miembro de inteligencia que iba con ellos, para así conocer la identidad de su enemigo, y con ello su poder. ¿Era sensato enfrentarlo?

¿Dónde tienen a mi hijo?- exigió Sakura poniéndose al frente.

Dónde debe estar.

Sakura estaba a punto de saltarle encima, pero Lee la detuvo.

¿Eres quien planeó el rapto de Kenji?- intervino Naruto viéndose calmado.

¡Responde!- gritoneó un ANBU al no obtener respuesta.

Me gustaría decir que sí, pero el mérito no es mío… yo solo coordiné a mis hombres para ejecutar la misión.

De esa sencilla declaración Naruto obtuvo mucha información; Primero, no estaba solo; Segundo, era el líder pero no el jefe; Y tercero, alguien más arriba era quien tenía el interés en Kenji.

Ésta es su última oportunidad para huir. Tómela o sufran las consecuencias- repitió el atacarte esta vez con pose dura.

¿No vas a contestar ninguna pregunta entonces?- obvió el Hokage.

No- dijo tajantemente, y poniéndose en pose de batalla- 10… 9… 8… 7…

Empezó a contar, todos se pasmaron, pero nadie se iría. ¡Empezaba la batalla!

…..

 **De vuelta con Kakashi…**

Estaba dentro de una choza que parecía haber sido el refugio de los captores de Kenji; Supo que Itachi lo estaba provocando al dejar su capa tan evidentemente, pero eso no le asustaba.

Salgamos de aquí- habló el jounin para su acompañante, apretando la tela en su manos.

Kakashi…- susurró el can notando la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas.

Lo sé- respondió sin moverse.

Se echaron una última mirada de reojo entendiéndose perfectamente, y echaron a correr fuera; Para su mala suerte no lograron salir a tiempo, una bomba de humo los encegueció por unos instantes.

Ya fuera del humo y de la casa visualizaron a su atacante. Era el subordinado en el equipo de Itachi, el chico buscón y rebelde, Enoki; Lucía entre molesto y emocionado.

Tú-no-pasarás-por-aquí- enmarcó lentamente con burla.

De inmediato Kakashi pensó en sus posibilidades. Itachi le había enviado a ese sujeto, por lo que era claro quién mandaba; Y aunque preferiría ahorrarse su energía y tiempo para el verdadero enemigo no podía, era evidente que no le dejaría pasar, no sin antes pelear.

Si tenemos que hacer esto hagámoslo ya que tengo prisa- declaró el jounin buscando cabrearlo, lo que por supuesto funcionó.

¡NO TE CREEAS QUE TE SERÁ TAN FÁSIL ESCAPAR DE MI!, ¡Y NO TE PREOCUPES POR EL MOCOSO, PORQUE DE ÉSTA NO SALES!- chilló furioso.

Hablas demasiado, tú lengua te traerá problemas en el futuro.

¿QUÉ?... ¡PUES LO MISMO PODRÍA DECIR DE TI!

Seguía con su amenaza, pero para cuando se dio cuanta Kakashi ya no estaba.

Te lo dije- decía el de Konoha a sus espaldas, con un kunai en su yugular.

Ahh… eso, solo fue suerte- tartamudeó ante el peligro.

¿Quieres probar?- le retó.

¡La suerte se te acabó!- gruñó desenvainando sus katanas de los costados hacia atrás.

Kakashi lo esquivó con facilidad, y aprovechando su impulso realizó un "Katon" desde el aire; Su enemigo con dificultad lo evadió.

¡Maldito!, ¡Tienes mucha suerte!- gritó lanzando kunais explosivos para hacerlo aterrizar.

 _Truco de novato_ \- pensó Kakashi al tocar tierra y ser sacudido por la misma- ahora es mi turno- habló en voz alta corriendo hacia él.

No sirven conmigo los ataques directos- presumió recibiendo de lleno uno de sus puños en el torso.

Lo tendré en cuenta- decía el jounin llegando de un brinco diez metros hacia atrás- "Demoledor de Tierra"- hiso un gran relámpago que estrelló en el suelo, provocando que éste se agrietara.

JA, no funcionó me parece- bufó saltando muy alto, pero al caer una descarga eléctrica le invadió.

Aprovechando su distracción, se acercó a gran velocidad y le remató con kunai electrificado en su costado. El kunai había penetrado, pero aún así la víctima tuvo la fuerza de tomarlo e intentar retirarlo; Ni lento ni perezoso el jounin empujó con fuerza.

Ne-cesitarás m-ás q-ue eso para vencerme- musitó aplicando más chackra, tanto que Kakashi sintió que le quemaba, por lo que se alejó.

El hombre estaba, literalmente ¡ardiendo en llamas! Kakashi lo miró con asombro, porque no parecía afectarle en lo mínimo; Lo confirmó cuando le vio caminar a paso lento hacia él.

Ahora si estoy a mi máximo… y ya no hay escapatoria- se miraba divertido y a la vez molesto. La sangre aún escurría por sus costillas, y para más asombro, lentamente se cerraba la herida.

Éste sujeto es un monstro- exclamó Pakkun algo apanicado.

Será mejor que retrocedas bastante si no quieres salir quemado- sugirió su amo sin apartar la vista del contrincante.

…..

 **En otro lugar…**

¿Qué es ese sonido?- detuvo Kenji su andar, mirando atrás con curiosidad.

Seguramente son tu madre y otros shinobis que combaten ahora mismo para "recuperarte"- respondió honesto sin expresión alguna.

Kenji abrió grandes los ojos.

Pe… pero…

No me digas que quieres regresar- pronunció frunciendo un tanto el seño- el hecho de que estén aquí significa que tratan de reparar sus errores y conseguir tu perdón.

¿Ehh?

Estaba muy confundido, quería salir corriendo para ayudarlos.

Pero ya es demasiado tarde, no supieron ver lo que tenían y ahora lo quieren recuperar.

Tío- no sé creía sus palabras, tan sinceras, no maquilladas como siempre se las ofrecían en su aldea.

Es elección tuya, si deseas volver no te detendré- le miró- pero has de saber que si decides hacerlo, ya no podrás verme nunca más.

Estaba anonadado, no sabía que es lo que debía hacer, y… ¿porqué ya no podría verlo más?

Es muy simple, si regresas a la aldea yo no podré estar contigo, y entenderé eso como un rechazo; Pero… si te quedas ya no podrás volver a ver tu aldea ni a sus habitantes, incluida tu madre… ¿Qué decides?...

… **¿Qué elegirá Kenji?...**

 **¿Y qué pasará con Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi?...**


	21. Chapter 21: La verdad absoluta

Hola!

Finalmente comenzamos la segunda parte de la historia, una parte emblemática que hará varios cambios. Sin mucho más por agregar, avisarles que ya es la segunda parte de la historia; Y hace unos días que ya he logrado determinar exactamente cuántos capis serán, por lo que lo he dividido en tres partes y a partir de éste capítulo es la segunda.

Nos leemos el próximo domingo!

Capítulo 21: La verdad Absoluta.

Era imposible describir el escenario que se presentaba en lo profundo de aquel bosque, o al menos no era posible para un simple mortal que observase aquel acontecimiento.

Los ninjas de Konoha le superaban mucho en número, pero a su vez su enemigo les superaba en fuerza. Estaba haciéndolos trizas, para cualquiera que lo viese sería evidente; Luchaban en equipos de tres o cuatro, individualmente, con "ninjutsu", y hasta todos a la vez, pero ese tipo era invencible.

¡Naruto-Sama!, ¿qué hacemos?, ya no podremos soportar más con los que somos, necesitamos refuerzos- sugirió agitado uno de los ANBU.

¡Hosuke y Nidan está muy mal heridos!, ya no resistirán mucho más- completó otro de ellos.

¡Lo sé!... ¡Lo sé!, se repetía mentalmente el rubio.

Aún si solicitamos refuerzos no llegarían a tiempo- analizó Naruto.

¿Entonces qué hacemos?- sonaba desesperado Kiba.

¡Naruto, lo mejor será retirarnos por ahora¡- sugirió Lee pasando por las mismas dificultades que los demás- no ganaremos, es más, tendremos suerte si salimos vivos.

Todos estaban al límite; Ya habían perdido a un hombre, estaban por perder a otros dos, y tal vez el resto les seguirían.

Está bien… retirémonos por ahora- aceptó el superior- ¡Vámonos!... ¡Retirada!- gritó muy fuerte para ser escuchado por todos.

Sakura que también luchaba ferozmente contra aquella monstruosidad, se detuvo un momento al escuchar su proclamación. El resto hiso caso sin protesta alguna.

¡No crean que los dejaré escapar!- advirtió con voz grave aquel sujeto que ya no tenía nada de humano- ¡Ya es tarde para eso!

A pasos firmes y estrepitosos comenzó a perseguirlos, cuando de la nada "algo" le derribó. Se produjo un temblor momentáneo, y de entre las rocas salió su agresor.

¡Y quién quiere escapar, idiota!- vociferó altanera una madre furiosa.

¡Sakura!- exclamó nervioso Naruto.

Así que tú no escaparás de mi- entonó el engendro.

No te temo, eres poderoso solo por tu "Sello Maldito", pero si te lo quito no quedará nada de ti- le hiso frente.

¿Ehh?, ¿Es un Sello Maldito?- se sorprendieron todos.

Ja… jajaja… eres valiente mujercita- rió a lo grande- o solo usas palabras rudas para crecerte- afirmó.

¿Quieres ver?- expresó casi con mirada endemoniada.

…..

 **Mientras…**

¿Entonces?... ¿Ya tomaste tu decisión?...

Si- murmuró Kenji con la cabeza agachada.

Ya veo.

Lo… lo… ¡Lo lamento!

Gritó echando a correr con lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas, y dejó a Itachi allí parado en medio del sendero.

 _¡Lo siento tío!... espero puedas perdonarme algún día por defraudarte, pero… esto es algo que nunca me perdonaría, por más mal que me sienta en Konoha, es… es mi hogar, y… ¡no abandonaré a mamá y los otros!... Gracias por todo._

…..

 **De vuelta a la pelea…**

Kakashi corría con una gran rapidez por toda la llanura, esquivando audazmente las bolas de fuego y rocas que le eran lanzadas.

 _Si una sola de esas me da, estoy acabado_ \- razonó.

El calor era insoportable, perecía estar en el mismísimo infierno; Sus movimientos comenzaban a alentarse por lo mismo. Tenía que detener su fuego como fuera o perdería más que la pelea.

¡No hay manera de que salvas vivo con ésta técnica!- dijo burlesco- recuerda que es solo suerte… y la suerte se acaba.

Enseguida, el veneno en sus palabras fue remplazado por veneno de verdad; Agujas cubiertas de veneno caían de cielo cual lluvia tormentosa. El jounin las esquivaba como mejor podía, invocó una pared de tierra gruesa.

Se podía escuchar impactarse miles de agujas de metal fino, contra la tierra dura como piedra; Y una vez hubiesen terminando de caer, éstas prendieron fuego, un fuego intenso que crecía desmesuradamente poco más arriba de su cabeza.

Estamos en serios problemas- denotó Pakkun.

G-racias por not-arlo- decía con dificultad el jounin, sosteniendo la gran barrera que era lo único que los separaba del cadalso.

¿Quieres que intervenga?- ofreció.

No, será mejor que no estés aquí.

¿Ehh?, ¿pero cómo…?

Acércate- murmuró. El can obedeció- Quiero que sigas buscando el rastro de Kenji… lo distraeré y debes aprovechar cuando no te vea, ¿entendiste?

Sí, pero es muy peligroso lo que pretendes.

Debo intentarlo, no hay más.

Podría ayudarte y lueg…

No. Haz lo que te dije por favor- se serio, apenas resistiendo el peso sobre sus hombros.

Está bien, si eso quieres.

Si- enfatizó.

Pakkun estaba a punto de irse a esconder, pero se paró un momento.

Me gustaría entender por qué haces todo esto… te arriesgas demasiado por ese niño- profirió sin esperar respuesta, se dio la media vuelta para andar.

Me importa demasiado, no solo porque sea hijo de Sakura y Sasuke.

Pakkun se detuvo a escucharlo.

Ese niño… ese niño me recuerda a mí, por eso me he encariñado con él- admitió.

El can empezaba a acomodar las piezas en su pequeña cabecita.

Tú ya sabes lo que pasó hace mucho entre Sakura y yo… por eso fue que hui de la aldea, aunque supongo que ya lo habías adivinado.

Entonces tú…

Sí, por mucho tiempo no pude sacarme de la cabeza la idea de que ese niño era mi…- ya no prosiguió.

Entiendo- comprendió todo.

Es importante, aunque no sea de mi sangre… lo aprecio mucho, y si tengo que dar mi vida para que esté a salvo de vuelta con su madre, lo haré.

Solo hubo un asentimiento por parte del can y se fue a los arbustos.

Espero tú señal.

Kakashi junto todas sus fuerzas, y de golpe levantó un poco más lo que quedaba del muro; Lo arrojó hacia arriba y tan solo subió dos metros, en ese instante formó su tan famoso y poderoso Chidori, con el que impactó de un golpe al muro dirigiéndolo hacia su oponente.

Eso fue más que suficiente para mantenerlo ocupado, el jounin dio la señal a su compañero y éste salió disparado al otro lado del campo, tomando una distancia de por lo menos diez metros entre él y ellos. Para cuando Enoki lo vio ya estaba muy lejos de ellos.

¡No dejaré a nadie con vida!, ¡Te mataré a ti también pequeño ratón!- dio su grito de guerra corriendo hacia el can, pero antes de poder alcanzarlo Kakashi le incrustó su puño en el estomago.

Y yo tampoco dejaré que escapes- imitó su frase.

¡MALDITO!, ¡YA ME CANSÉ DE TI!... ¡AHORA VERÁS DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ!

Decir que estaba que explotaba era poco, se había salido por completo de sus casillas.

¡MORIRÁS CALCINADO POR MI TÉCNICA SUPREMA!- entonó levantando las manos al cielo.

El sol brilló con más fuerza, la temperatura aumentaba rápidamente, la tierra se estremecía hasta volverse pedazos pequeños y más pequeños, las aves volaban lejos; Todo ser viviente podía sentir que no era un lugar seguro, y como resultado escapaban de una muerte segura.

Se podía palpar el gran esmero que realizaba Enoki para controlar esa técnica, las venas se le saltaban en brazos y frente, y estaba más rojo de lo que era posible; Ahora dirigió sus manos hacia abajo, y sorpresivamente la tierra se partió aún más, dejando ver cúmulos de lava ardiente luchando por salir a la superficie.

…..

Nadie podía dar crédito a lo que veía, Sakura estaba luchando de igual a igual con el monstro, o al menos eso era lo que parecía.

¡Te moleré a golpes hasta que confieses dónde lo tienen!- escupió mordazmente ella, mientras le sostenía con fuerza los brazos a la espalda.

Quiero ver que cumplas lo que dices- se veía solo un poco fatigado a comparación de ella.

¡Sakura!, ¡Déjalo ya!... solo te está provocando- Naruto trataba en vano de hacerle entrar en razón- lo más seguro es que no sepa nada y solo nos esté retrasando.

¡Si Sakura!, no pierdas tiempo con ese sujeto- apoyó Lee.

¡No estás siendo sensata!- acompletó ahora Tenten.

¡YA CALLENSE TODOS USTEDES!- tembló de impotencia - ¡SI NO VAN A AYUDAR MEJOR SERÁ QUE SOLO OBSERVEN!- explotó.

Solo se está buscando una muerte prematura- apuntó Neji.

No podemos culparla, solo quiere recuperar a su hijo- defendió una ANBU.

Sí, pero me temo que éste sujeto solo está jugando con ella… hasta hace unos momentos era invencible, y ahora de pronto su nivel ha disminuido considerablemente- expuso el rubio.

¿No creen que ya es hora de terminar esto?- propuso un ANBU bastante ansioso- tal vez ya debilitado le podamos ganar.

Ni de broma, apenas nos estamos recuperando, y sinceramente no entiendo cómo es posible que Sakura siga en pie- evidenció Kiba molesto por su situación actual. Akamaru le apoyó con un ladrido.

Súbitamente un grito ensordeció a los presentes, que de inmediato prestaron atención a lo ocurrido. Se trataba de Sakura, el engendro la aplastaba fuertemente contra el suelo, recargando todo su peso y generando ese horrible alarido.

¡SAKURA!- se aprestó Naruto a ayudarla- ¡DÉJALA ANIMAL!

Así de rápido como llegó al lugar fue despachado, por un fulminante golpe en la cara que lo mandó varios metros lejos, hasta chocar con un gran tronco.

¡Hay que ayudar!- ordenó Neji.

El resto de los aún en pie se precipitaron a apoyar.

Como era de esperarse surtió el mismo efecto. Las armas de Tenten, los sellos explosivos de los jounin, las katanas de los ANBU, la técnica de chackra de Neji, el Taijutsu de Lee, el Ninjutsu de Kiba y Akamaru; Todo era repelido sin esfuerzo.

¡Sakura!, ¡Lo mejor es dejarlo por ahora!- habló Naruto en medio del calor de la batalla.

¡NUNCA!

¡Entiende que no podemos ganarle!, ¡solo seremos asesinados sin razón!... ¡Tenemos que regresar a la aldea!

¡Pues tú vete si quieres, pero yo no me moveré de aquí hasta que aparezca mi Kenji!

No va entenderlo- susurró Neji acercándose al rubio.

Entonces no nos deja otra opción- se lamentó el líder.

¿Qué planea señor?- preguntó un ANBU atento a la conversación.

Quiero que ustedes saquen a Sakura de aquí, yo le entretendré para que puedan escapar.

Pero señor…

Es una orden- ratificó.

Sí señor- acató.

Entonces nosotros nos quedaremos a ayudarte- declaró Lee refiriéndose a él y su equipo (Neji y Tenten).

Yo también- se apuntó el chico perro.

De acuerdo.

Y así se hiso. Los ANBUS intentaron apartar a Sakura del enemigo, pero no solo ésta se resistía, sino que además el monstruo parecía estar de su lado; Naruto llegó al rescate apoyado por los demás.

¡NO SE METAN!- profirió molesto aquel ser- ¡SÉ LO QUE PLANEAN, Y NO DEJARÉ QUE SE LA LLEVEN!

Antes de que alguien pudiera anticiparlo, lanzó por la boca una energía muy fuerte parecida a la Biju-dama, con la que rebatió a todos, incluyendo a Naruto.

¡Me estoy divirtiendo mucho contigo… por eso no dejaré que te aparten de aquí!- decía a Sakura tomándola con sus grandes manos.

De ese modo la apretó con fuerza, tanta que casi podía oírse sus huesos crujir.

¡AHHHHHHHH!- aulló de dolor.

¡Sakura!- emitió Naruto sin poder ponerse en pie.

¡Nadie podía rescatarla ya! seguramente era su fin. Ya no lo soportaría más, estaba a punto de desmallarse, y lo que le seguía a eso era la muerte…

¡ALTOOOOO!- irrumpió una voz.

Los shinobis buscaron con la vista la fuerte de aquel sonido.

¡Déjala ahora mismo!- exigió.

¡Es Kenji!- dijo Lee asombrado.

¿Kenji?- repitió Naruto levantándose con ayuda.

¡Vaya vaya!, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- profirió el monstro soltando un poco el agarre.

¡Creo haber dicho que la soltaras!- repitió más amenazante.

¡Kenji!- susurró Sakura llorando emocionada, pero a punto de desvanecerse del dolor.

¿Cómo lograría escapar?- exclamó intrigado uno de los ANBU.

No lo sé- Naruto miraba suspicazmente la escena.

¿No me has escuchado?, ¡Quita tus sucias manos de ella!- insistió Kenji poniéndose en posición de ataque y con un kunai en la mano.

Así que el blando de Itachi nos traicionó ¡Eh!- entonó aquel ser tan despreciable.

¡¿Dijo Itachi?!- decía alarmado un jounin de Konoha.

¡No puede ser!... ¡No es posible!- Kiba también estaba muy impresionado.

¡Pero se supone que "él" está muerto!, ¡El mismo Sasuke se encargó de él!- exclamó Tenten.

¡Todos lo vimos… estaba muerto!- agregó Neji.

Mientras todos salían de su asombro haciéndose miles de preguntas, Kenji y ése hombre sin forma de humano estaban a punto de enfrentarse.

¡Itachi no me dejó ir, yo me escapé!- mintió pensando que se las tomarían contra Itachi.

Si claro… eso es todavía más imposible.

Pues no me importa si lo crees o no, ésta es la última advertencia, ¡Bájala!- exclamó irritado.

Jajaja… no me hagas reír. ¿Qué me harás sino?- le provocó.

Kenji no contestó, las palabras ya no eran necesarias. Empezó a desprender una energía muy obscura a su alrededor, y su mirada se tornó obscura.

¿Piensa pelear con él?- se sorprendió Kiba.

Eso parece- comentó Neji.

Mira sus ojos, y ese semblante- agregó Tenten algo asustada.

 _Eso es… es…-_ pensaba Naruto- _¡Como el sello maldito de Sasuke!_

Y entonces pasó…

¡Es tu fin!- proclamó Kenji mientras sus ojos se pintaban de rojo.

¡Es el Sharingan!- apuntó un jounin.

¡Es cierto!- Lee también lo vio.

Kenji que ya no tenía para nada pinta de un niño inocente e indefenso, se lanzó al ataqué. Fue tan rápido y con toda su fuerza que derribó a aquel sujeto y logró que soltara a Sakura.

Eso si me dolió, niño- decía volviendo a su forma humana, levantándose del suelo mientras se limpiaba la sangre que le había salido de la boca.

Kenji…- Sakura lo miraba asustada desde el suelto, pero sobretodo preocupada por la forma en que lucía.

Era exactamente igual a la primera vez que Sasuke liberó el Sello Maldito.

 _¿Será posible?... que Kenji tenga…-_ meditaba Naruto.

Ahora es mi turno- exclamó el enemigo ensanchando su sonrisa- Te advierto que ya no podrás escapar- se lamió el labio superior- Ummm… ya puedo saborear la sangre Uchiha.

Dicho eso se lanzó a gran velocidad contra el menor.

¡KENJI!...

…..

 **De vuelta la lejana llanura…**

El lugar teñido de rojo por la intensidad del calor, lentamente volvía a la normalidad; La temperatura volvía a ser fresca y con un viento helado. El ganador estaba a penas de pie, jadeante y sudoroso se recuperaba del encuentro.

¿Están bien?- inquirió una vocecilla.

S…sí- contestó Kakashi con la respiración entrecortada.

Parece ser que de nuevo nos salvamos de una grande- manifestó Pakkun observando todo el lugar.

Escombros por todos lados, la tierra tan levantada que más parecía una formación rocosa, roca derretida entre ríos de lava que avanzaban paulatinamente de vuelta al centro de la tierra de donde habían surgido, y…

Odio ser yo quien lo pregunte pero… ¿Qué haremos con ése sujeto?- señaló a un Enoki tendido en el piso.

Qué bueno que lo preguntas… tú te encargarás de él.

¿EHHH?- se alarmó- … ¿y si revive por arte de magia?...

Descuida, ya está muerto.

De acuerdo pero…

Te lo encargo- decía empezando a andar.

¿Irás a rescatarlo así cómo estás?

Su amo no respondió, solo siguió su camino un poco más tropezado que antes.

Bien, lo haré- Pakkun ya no le discutió más.

Co mucho esfuerzo, Kakashi comenzó a andar por los árboles, ganando un poco más de velocidad, aunque su cuerpo apenas lo suportaba.

 _Te encontraré… no voy a rendirme hasta traerte de vuelta_ \- se decía convencido.

Vaya… no pensé encontrarte a ti en un lugar tan remoto como éste- emitió una voz unos metros frente a él.

Como un resorte Kakashi levantó la cabeza y lo vio.

¡Itachi!...- se sorprendió de sobremanera.

... estás muy lejos de Konoha- dedicó con tono y expresión neutra.

Esto no es el "Edo Tensei"- se dijo Kakashi aún impresionado.

Tienes razón, no es posible que me hayan revivido… y eso es porque nunca morí- afirmó.

Pero Sasuke…

Si… él también pensó que había muerto, incluso yo también lo creí por un momento.

Tú… tú…

Mira, me gustaría quedarme a charlar, pero no tengo tiempo.

Kakashi abrió grandes los ojos y se abofeteó mentalmente para salir de su perplejidad.

¡Tú fuiste quién mandó a raptar a Kenji!- acusó.

No.

¿Vas a negarlo?

En primer lugar yo no mandé a alguien por él, fui yo mismo. Y en segundo, no lo secuestré… él vino por su propia voluntad.

Se sorprendió, pero luego le miró desconfiadamente.

¿No te parece que pudiste inventar algo mejor?

Si no me crees pregúntaselo tú mismo.

Definitivamente no era de fiar, pero debía reconocerle el que se hubiera presentado personalmente, la pregunta ahora era… ¿Porqué salía a la luz ahora?... respondería por lo menos eso.

¿Porqué esperaste tanto para aparecerte?- cambió de tema drásticamente, ya más serio.

Se hiso un largo silencio.

No me estaba ocultando para empezar.

Kakashi estaba confundido.

No entiendo como sobreviviste… o el porqué apareces hasta ahora… y más importante, porqué dejaste morir a Sasuke…

Si buscaba provocar aunque sea un mínimo vestigio de aflicción en él, no estaba funcionando.

…Ya tendremos tiempo para eso, ahora lo único que quiero es recuperar a Kenji- declaró con la intención de que confesara ya.

¿Para qué lo quieres tú?- habló luego del largo rato.

… es un compañero de la aldea, e hijo de Sasuke. Eso basta para quererlo de vuelta.

¿Entonces no tiene nada que ver con su herencia?

¿Um?... ¿de qué hablas?

Del Sharingan por supuesto.

¡Yo soy quien tendría que preguntarte eso!- pronunció levemente ofendido y molesto.

Creo que es muy obvia la razón por la cual lo quiero conmigo… ¿qué esperabas?, es mi sobrino.

Era verdad, era la suposición más lógica, ¿Cómo no lo pensó?

Itachi… sé lo que hiciste por todos en la guerra, y resto del mundo también- eso sí sorprendió a Itachi- y aunque te temen ya no te consideran un criminal.

Eso ya lo sabía.

Qué bueno, porque no deberías empezar a actuar como un criminal de nuevo- explicó, refiriéndose claro a lo de Kenji.

Si lo que estás sugiriendo es que me alegue de mi sobrino, de una vez ve sabiendo que no lo haré- respondió notoriamente disgustado- esperé mucho tiempo para poder conocerlo, y ahora que está conmigo no dejaré que se lo lleven… además el no quiere regresar con ustedes.

Creo que ambos sabemos que eso es mentira.

No… tú eres quien está confundido.

¿De qué hablas?

Itachi ya no dijo más, lo miró detenidamente por unos segundos, y enseguida se marchó velozmente. Kakashi apenas reaccionó salió corriendo tras él.

…..

Simplemente era abrumador ver a Kenji enfrentarse contra esa mutación sin nombre. El Sharingan era increíblemente poderoso, pero si uno no tenía la capacidad de controlar su cuerpo para igualar la velocidad de dicho Sharingan, no servía de nada; Como bien lo había dicho Lee una vez.

Eso ahora ya lo sabían todos, pero… ¿entonces eso significaba que Kenji era realmente poderoso?... ¿Cuándo había obtenido ese poder?... ¿Quién le había enseñado?... Todas esas preguntas y más rondaban a los espectadores.

¡Kenji!- Sakura angustiada estaba a punto de correr a intervenir en la batalla.

¡Detente!- le retuvo Naruto.

¡Necesita ayuda!

Pues a mí no me lo parece- manifestó sinceramente.

Para cualquier persona era evidente que Kenji, aunque con dificultad, le estaba ganando. ¿Cómo?, nadie lo sabe, pero estaba pasando.

Ummm… ¿sabes qué?- se quejó el tipo- ¡ya me aburriste¡… de echo nadie aquí tiene el nivel necesario para entretenerme.

Kenji solo frunció el seño, respirando ya con un poco de dificultad; Y para colmo de males, en ese mismo instante su prematuro Sharingan se desvaneció.

Ahh- Kenji se asustó al sentirlo.

Jajaja… pues ahora si ya no tengo nada que hacer con todos ustedes- rió burlesco.

¡Kenji!... ¡Retírate de allí!- le advirtió Naruto al notar también la desaparición de su Sharingan.

El chico de inmediato dio saltos veloces hacia atrás.

Creo haber dicho que no los dejaría huir, además el jefe me autorizo a marlos. Ya no tengo nada más que decir, y ustedes tampoco…- se transformó de nuevo con su Sello Maldito- ¡Adiós!

Se lanzó al ataqué, el primero fue Kenji; Lo derribó a una gran velocidad, lo que hiso que se deslizara por la tierra varios metros. Al acudir Sakura en su ayuda fue despachada de una patada, y recorrió varios metros en el aire antes de caer en el lago próximo del lugar.

Naruto al ver esto hiso su entrada con un "Rasengan" nuevo, su Rasengan parecía arder en llamas; Fue una lástima que no lograra darle. A él le siguieron Kiba, Akamaru, Neji, Tenten, Lee, los jounins y los ANBU; Nadie era oponente para él.

Empezaré con la mujer, ya que al niño no lo puedo matar.

Y de nuevo comenzó la masacre, una y otra vez; Kenji solo era apartado al intervenir por su madre.

¡Esto es molesto!- gruñó el monstro- no puedo pelear a gusto si el niño está en medio, será mejor terminar esta pelea después- se transformó de nuevo a humano y tomando a Kenji echó a correr.

¡KENJI!- Sakura horrorizada los siguió.

¡No lo dejen escapar!- ordenó Naruto y todos le siguieron.

El hombre sonrió con sorna.

¡Se acabó el juego, volveré por ustedes después!- y aumentó la velocidad.

Solo Naruto pudo seguirle el paso con dificultad. Kenji aún consiente, golpeó a su captor muy fuerte en las costillas con el codo, lo que logró liberarlo.

Pero mientras caía a gran velocidad de entre los frondosos árboles, el enemigo se apareció y sin que Naruto o el mismo Kenji pudieran evitarlo, le dio un golpe certero en la nuca, desmallándolo.

¡KENJI!- Naruto impotente veía como se lo llevaba.

Lo que si fue inesperado, es que el enemigo cayera fulminado por un atacante desconocido. Naruto bajó para contemplar la escena.

¡Itachi!, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?- gritó furioso su compañero levantándose.

 _¡Itachi!-_ Naruto observaba en silencio.

Lo siento Shiroi, pero…- sorprendentemente ya tenía a Kenji- … no dejaré que te lo lleves.

¡LO SABÍA, ENOKI TENÍA RAZÓN!, ¡ERES UN TRAIDOR!- profirió rabioso.

Te equivocas, no soy un traidor. Nunca estuve de su lado.

¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de decirlo?

No es culpa mía, debieron suponer que no traicionaría a mi propia sangre.

Te vas a arrepentir- amenazó el líder temblando de coraje.

Y entonces el resto apareció. Era natural que nadie pudiera esconder su asombro ante la presencia de Itachi.

Será mejor que te retires ahora- indicó Itachi con neutralidad- … te superamos en número y fuerza. Además tu compañero está muy grave.

Shiroi gruñía de impotencia e ira, pero era verdad que lo mejor sería dejarlo por ahora.

¡Maldito seas!... espera a que el jefe se entere- masculló con desprecio antes de desaparecer en forma de humo.

¿Q-qué ocurre aquí?- Kiba expresó la confusión que seguro todos sentían.

La tensión ya era menos, pero igual la presencia de Itachi revolvía la calma; Los shinobis de Konoha estaban a la defensiva. Naruto supo que era ahora de encargarse de la situación, solo él le comprendería, y seguramente las cosas se arreglarían.

Itachi- llamó su atención y dirigió una mirada al resto, dando a entender que no intervinieran- me sorprende verte- exclamó pensando en muchas cosas.

A mí también, no pensé que nos volveríamos a ver… al menos no en éstas condiciones.

Me alegra que estuvieras aquí para salvar las cosas- profirió acercándose de a poco.

No podía quedarme solo viendo.

Claro- le sonrió nervioso- tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte.

Sakura estaba muy ansiosa por ver a Kenji en brazos de Itachi, que ya no pudo mantenerse callada.

¡Itachi!- se ganó su atención y la de todos.

Sakura- la detenía Neji del brazo para que no se acercara.

Estás de nuestro lado ¿no es así?- le miró esperanzada.

Itachi no contestó, solo se giró de nuevo hacia el rubio.

Esas preguntas tendrán que esperar para después, ahora…- observó a todos de reojo.

Se ve muy sospechoso- susurró Kiba a Neji.

Si- contestó listo para la acción.

Y así de la nada se desvaneció en forma de cuervos, aún con Kenji en sus brazos; Todos corrieron a detenerle, pero ya era tarde. En medio de la conmoción nadie notó que Sakura ya no estaba.

…..

…

Kakashi estaba impaciente, desubicado, adolorido, confundido, agotado, pero sobre todo impotente. Intentaba aclarar su mente, pensar en que todo lo que había sentido no era real, sacar esas imágenes de su cabeza; Al mismo tiempo se esforzaba en controlar su cuerpo, quería levantarse, caminar, correr, pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

Itachi de último momento le había inducido en un Genjutsu muy poderoso, para que no le siguiera. Maldecía su suerte, pero entonces reapareció…

¡Kenji!- exclamó Kakashi desde el piso al verle, pero apenas podía ponerse en pie.

Ni lo intentes, el Genjutsu que te apliqué te dejará paralizado por varios minutos más- explicó calmo.

Tienes que dejarlo ir… estará mejor en la aldea- intentaba disuadirle.

No hablaré hasta que estemos todos- respondió con calma mirando al horizonte.

¿Todos?- se preguntó a sí mismo y luego en voz alta muy confuso.

Kakashi miró en la misma dirección y pudo ver a alguien correr hacia ellos, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo notar que era ella.

¡Sakura!- se impresionó.

¡Kakashi!- se sorprendió también.

Bienvenida- habló Itachi.

Enseguida una técnica los envolvió, era muy parecido a estar en la dimensión del "Mangekyou Sharingan".

¿Qué planeas Itachi?- indagó el jounin comenzando a preocuparse.

Saber la verdad… y para eso pretendo aclarar las cosas un poco.

¿Ehh?, ¿de qué hablas?

Sakura empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento.

Estoy molesto porque he sido engañado…- profirió viéndose verdaderamente enfadado- … quiero comprobar que no soy el único.

No entiendo- dijo Kakashi poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

¡Éste niño no es un Uchiha!- profirió mirando a Kenji en sus brazos.

¡Claro que lo es!, ¡es hijo de Sasuke!- defendió Sakura entendiendo lo que pasaría.

¡No mientas!- amenazó Itachi con la mirada a la mujer.

Kakashi ya no entendía nada, se sentía excluido de la conversación.

Por lo que veo él no lo sabe…- vio de reojo al jounin.

¡NO ITACHI!- imploró ella.

Podrás engañar a todos, pero no a un verdadero Uchiha, y éste niño no lo es.

¡ITACHI, TE LO IMPLORO!

… y eso es porqué el padre de Kenji eres tú… ¡Hatake Kakashi!...

… **¡Itachi ha desvelado la verdad!...**

 **¿Qué hará Sakura ahora?...**

 **¿Y Kakashi?...**


	22. Chapter 22: Simplemente dolor

Hola!

Al fin llegamos a una de las partes que tanto esperaban del fic. Espero les guste, me tardé varias semanas con el capítulo en su momento, porque no quedaba como quería; Al final me convenció bastante luego de varias ediciones.

Sin más aquí se los dejo…

Nos leemos la próxima semana y muchas gracias a todos y cada uno de los que siguen el fic y lo comentan :)!

Capítulo 22: Simplemente… Dolor.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, nadie decía nada, los animales estaban en silencio, o simplemente no estaban; Lo único que podía escucharse era el ligero movimiento del pasto, las ramas, y las hojas siendo llevadas por el viento.

Kakashi en ese momento estaba muy impresionado, confundido y enojado; Tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza, y sorprendentemente no iban dirigidas a la joven mujer… al menos no por ahora.

Por… ¿por qué crees eso?- habló al fin el jounin.

No lo creo… es verdad.

Sakura estaba tan aterrada que no podía ni hablar; Con trabajo respiraba.

¿Cómo puedes dudar que Kenji sea un Uchiha?, tiene el Sharingan, ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas?

Es exactamente por eso que lo sé… yo mismo lo entrené para comprobarlo.

¿Ehh?- Sakura comenzaba a entender.

Si realmente fuera un Uchiha, su cuerpo soportaría la herencia de nuestro clan.

Kakashi enmudeció, de pronto todo lo que decía Itachi empezaba a tener sentido. Él también se había dado cuenta de la falta de dominio que tenía el menor.

Desde el momento en que lo vi, supe que había algo en él que no cuadraba…- rememoró- pero tenía que estar seguro. Logré que pudiese contralar un poco más su Sharingan, pero de todos modos es mediocre…- miraba al suelo pensativo- no podía con ello. ¿Y cómo pedirle tanto si no es algo natural en él?- dirigió su vista a Sakura de manera acusadora.

Sakura solo se tambaleó, aún no sabía como reaccionar; O si sería buena idea seguir insistiendo en negarlo.

… pero no podía hacerme a la idea- prosiguió con el relato- … por mucho tiempo "él" fue la razón de mi vida; Desde que me enteré de su existencia planeé como acercarme a él- hiso una larga pausa.

Sakura se sentía mal por el Uchiha, que pasó años creyendo que su hijo era también de Sasuke, su hermano difunto.

… por eso me uní a Orochimaru- declaró haciendo estremecer a ambos shinobis.

P-pero… pero… s-sé supone que…- trastabilló Sakura.

¿Estaba muerto?- acompletó Itachi- abre los ojos… yo estoy aquí también. Eso debe bastar para tener un mínimo de comprensión- explicó dejando más dudas en el aire- Pero no tiene caso hablar de eso ahora.

La miró significativamente, y luego a Kakashi; El cual yacía sentado de rodillas en el suelo, con la cabeza agachada y sin dar oportunidad a ver sus reacciones.

Para concluir- cerró los ojos un momento, eligiendo bien sus palabras- no lograba entender como alguien que no es Uchiha podía desarrollar el Sharingan; No eran implantes, los ojos que tiene han sido suyos siempre. Investigué… ya no queda vivo nadie del Clan Uchiha, ni remotamente- inhaló audiblemente- tampoco las personas que han robado ojos de nuestro Clan, como Danzo. Mucho menos Madara y Tobi.

Kakashi pareció reaccionar al último nombre, pero aún permanecía en la misma posición.

No me quedó más remedió que aceptar lo que era evidente… no era un Uchiha- dijo con cierta decepción apenas percibida- ¿Y entonces?... ¿Lo había heredado?... ¿De quién?... ¿Cómo podría ser posible heredarlo de alguien que no es Uchiha?... – soltaba preguntas sin responderlas- la única persona con vida además de mí con un Sharingan- afirmó.

Para ese momento, tanto Sakura como Kakashi entendían que se refería al "él".

Tenía que ser Hatake Kakashi- silencio un poco viendo como el mencionado levantaba levemente la cabeza- aún lo dudaba… pero al ver la reacción de Sakura pude confirmarlo.

Finalmente llegó el relato al presente, a la situación actual. Ambos, Sakura e Itachi, solo esperaba la reacción de aquel hombre.

Cuando éste tuvo a bien levantar la cabeza y mirar al frente, pudieron ver todas esas emociones debatirse en él…

Era difícil de describir. Solo al mirar a alguien a los ojos puedes sentir la intensidad de sus sentimientos, los de él en particular eran confusos; No podría decirse a ciencia cierta qué era lo que sentía en ese momento, y qué era lo qué pasaba por su mente. O eso era lo que creía una muy ansiosa y temerosa Sakura.

En ningún otro momento como éste, había sentido tanto la necesidad de ver su rostro completo; Era desquiciante la sensación que daba, como si eso fuera una barrera entre ellos que imposibilitaba contacto alguno.

¿Aún no puedes creerlo?- entonó con voz profunda Itachi-… no creo que a éstas alturas Sakura se atreva a mentirte.

Y esa afirmación pareció hacer funcionar de nuevo el cerebro de Kakashi, porque seguidamente viró su cabeza hacia donde sabía, estaba Sakura.

La forma en que la miró… confusión total, suplica, ira. Solo necesitaba escucharlo de ella.

¿Vas a negarlo?- masculló Itachi creando más tensión.

A Sakura se le hiso un nudo en la garganta, tanto que sentía que le lastimaba cada vez que tragaba saliva; Sólo quería llorar, llorar de arrepentimiento, de vergüenza, pero sobre todo por el dolor que le estaba causando en éste preciso instante a él.

Con eso fue más que suficiente, Kakashi obtuvo la respuesta solo con ver su cara; Una mezcla entre terror, angustia, y arrepentimiento. Entonces también las emociones de él cambiaron.

Sakura se tapó la boca en acto reflejo para evitar que las palabras equivocadas salieran de su boca; Y sin poder soportarlo más echó a llorar.

Tendrán mucho de qué hablar- exclamó Itachi con la intención de retirarse- entonces…

Miró a Kenji dormir pacíficamente en sus brazos, acto seguido bajó del árbol, y aproximándose hasta Kakashi tendió al niño en sus brazos; Éste apenas pudo reaccionar al sentir un escalofrió cuando Kenji estuvo sobre su regazo, y lo sujeto.

Itachi de nuevo subió al árbol.

No puedo esperar más tiempo. Pero antes de irme les advertiré…- dejó espacio a la duda- … la única razón por la que dejo a Kenji con ustedes, es por qué él los quiere demasiado- ambos le miraron impresionados- así que más les vale no desperdiciar ésta oportunidad… porque será la última que tengan.

Observó a ambos retadoramente, reforzando con ello sus palabras; Y así se retiró a lo profundo y obscuro del bosque sin decir más.

...

Ignorando por completo la presencia de alguien más, Sakura y Kakashi estaban hundidos cada uno en sus pensamientos.

¡No… no es posible…! ¿c-cómo?... – se preguntaba vagamente, sin poder aún creer lo que había escuchado.

Sí, esa persona había escuchado todo; Uno podría creer que con eso terminaba todo, pero no, apenas empezaba. Ahora éste individuo tenía más dudas, y requería respuestas.

…..

 **Mientras…**

¡Con un demonio!, ¡No aparece por ningún lado!- maldecía un muy frustrado Kiba.

¡Señor! sería un muy buen momento para separarnos, ¿no le parece?- sugirió un ANBU a su capitán.

Ummm… hagamos eso- ordenó no muy seguro el rubio- pero quiero que formen grupos de tres. Además solo irán dos equipos- aclaró viendo a todos.

Pero… estamos operando bajo la suposición de que Itachi la tiene- indicó extrañado.

Sí, pero igual sería irresponsable de mi parte que todos nos desviemos del camino solo por un elemento. Creo que Itachi no nos quiere ver ahora, y si es así no dudará en trancarnos el paso; De eso puedo asegurarles que no resultará nada bueno.

Sus acompañantes le observaron incrédulos por sus palabras; Tanto por el análisis tan eficaz, como por la orden explícita en ello.

¿Está sugiriendo que nos retiremos?- profirió el líder de los ANBU, esperando no haber malinterpretado sus palabras.

No es una sugerencia- respondió muy serio mirando al lugar donde habían visto a Itachi por última vez.

Señor, me parece extraño que diga eso. Itachi no solo tiene a Kenji, sino que ahora también…

Exactamente- le interrumpió el rubio- Nosotros venimos aquí para rescatar a un rehén, pero en lugar de eso solo perdimos a un miembro.

Ahora todos parecían empezar a entender lo que quería decir Naruto.

Creo que ya todos se habrán dado cuenta, que no tenemos la menor oportunidad de triunfar así como estamos- cerró los ojos un momento; Lamentándose- … aunque me duela decirlo, creo que tenemos que…

Está bien- comprendió su subordinado.

Observo de reojo a su equipo, dando a entender cual era la nueva prioridad; Y a su vez éstos a los demás jounins.

Esto apesta- murmuró Kiba enfadado.

Shh- le calló Neji, comprendiendo lo difícil que había sido para Naruto tomar esa decisión.

No nos estamos rindiendo, pero será mejor regresar con un nuevo plan y más gente- animó Naruto.

Si. Como sea Kenji ahora estará con su madre- decía Tenten guardando sus armas en un pergamino.

Vamos entonces- pronunció Neji.

…..

…

Jamás había sentido una cosa tal… tantas emociones juntas. En su mente aún no cabía la idea de tener un hijo, simple y llanamente era algo irreal, inimaginable, e… ¿irrealizable?

¡No!... podía negarlo tanto como quisiese, pero… era real, tan real que dolía. Y no a la vez… no dolía; No… ¡ardía como fuego sobre una herida aún abierta!

Una vez lo asimilaba, su mente se atascaba de nuevo, una y otra vez; Volvía al principio, en donde se preguntaba… ¿Cómo?... sí… ¿Cómo era posible?

Y… ¿Porqué le dolía tanto?... ¿Es que era tan malo? No, ese no era el problema… por lo menos no el que le ardía como mil infiernos. ¿Entonces?

Su mente divagó de nuevo, llevándolo a un lugar que frecuentaba a diario, pero que preferiría evitar; Su pasado… el pasado distante y tan cercano a la vez. Cada acontecimiento que marcó su vida y lo había hecho la persona que era hoy en día.

Sin duda alguna todos esos sucesos tenían algo en común, sería muy ingenuo si no lo notara. Todo… todos y cada uno de estos eventos eran errores irreparables… unos más grandes que otros, pero al fin y al cabo imborrables; Eso lo sabía porque lo había intentado.

Ahora… siempre pensó que era imposible nombrar su error más grave; Cada vez que se lo preguntaba no hallaba respuesta, pues creía tontamente, todos eran igual de malos. Si antes no lo sabía, pues bien, ya sabía que responder…

El peor de sus errores; la mayor caída; la mayor equivocación de todas; la tragedia más grande en su vida; el suceso más terrible y estúpido de todos, sin duda lo había cometido hace apenas 6 años, ya casi 7.

¡Sí!, al fin lo entendía… la razón de tanto dolor. Traición.

Y no era cualquier traición, era la mayor mentira de todas; Aquella que durante años eligió creer ciegamente, al igual que todos, o… ¿no es así? Es decir… ¿había engañado a todo mundo?, ¿no?

Sakura ya no podía aguantar la ansiedad de tocar a su hijo, y así cerciorarse de que estuviera en perfectas condiciones; Por lo que se acuclilló frente a éste, y sin pensarlo demasiado tocó la delicada mejilla del niño aún inmóvil. Kakashi eligió ese momento para elevar lentamente la mirada, y de ese modo sus ojos chocaron.

La chica sintió que se desmoronaría… por primera vez en su vida le temía al hombre frente a ella, y mucho. Aquel habitualmente despreocupado, egocéntrico, descarado, desesperante y flojo shinobi, que además de todo había sido su Sensei, compañero, amigo, y más tarde amante; Le miraba de tal modo que si fuera su ojo bueno tal vez ella ya estaría muerta, presa de un poderoso genjutsu.

Justo cuando Sakura creyó que explotaría sintieron la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas; Se viraron con rapidez ambos, aunque Kakashi ya sabía de quién se trataba, después de todo le conocía muy bien. Ella abrió grandes los ojos al reconocerlo.

Gai-sensei- logró articular apenas la mujer.

Era extraño encontrarle en un lugar así, pero más extraño era verle tan serio como lucía ahora, como si estuviera frente a su peor enemigo; Esa sonrisa tan suya y su pose confiada que le caracterizaban, al igual que su derroché de alegría, no estaban. Sakura rápidamente puso a trabajar sus neuronas y ató cabos. ¡Lo sabe!

Vaya vaya…- pronunció el hombre pelinegro después de un largo silencio- que casualidad que estemos todos aquí- le dirigió una fugaz mirada a Sakura y enseguida poso su atención en Kakashi.

¡Se-sensei… y-yo…!

Lo siento Sakura- le cortó- en éste momento no puedo charlar contigo, tendrás que esperar a que resuelva un pendiente- dijo sin apartar la vista de su eterno rival, claramente quería "platicar" con Kakashi primero.

P-pero puedo expl…

Por favor déjanos solos un momento- pidió más pareciendo una orden por su tono de voz.

Sakura quería que "esto" se terminara ya, pero por el contrario parecía que se alargaría cada vez más; Ya no podía hacer nada, era una cadena de eventualidades que seguiría, sin importar que ella lo quisiese o no.

Y sería mejor que también Kenji regrese contigo- acompletó el pelinegro.

Sakura se acercó con lentitud hasta Kakashi, y luego de mirarlo un mísero instante tomo al infante en sus brazos y se retiró. Gai miró por encima del hombro para corroborar que ya se hubiese ido; Entonces habló.

Veo que no fue necesaria mi ayuda- vociferó mirando directamente a su rival.

Kakashi no dijo nada, solo se puso de pie y le hiso frente. Su semblante era tan sombrío, que más parecía que iniciarían una pelea en vez de una "charla amena".

Me preocupé por el modo en que saliste de la aldea- continuó la bestia verde- pero supongo que a veces olvido que eres un genio- cerró los ojos- y que seguramente no necesitas mi ayuda ni la de nadie- dijo con un dejo de rencor en la voz.

Kakashi no se inmutaba ante sus palabras. No se movió ni cuando vio a Sakura alejarse con el niño.

Es por eso que…- dejó una pausa breve- … me cuesta trabajo entender cómo es que alguien como tú, puede tener fallos semejantes- acentuó la última palabra casi imperceptiblemente.

El jounin no trató en ningún momento de defenderse o negarlo, lo que solo provocó más disgusto en su interlocutor.

Así que no lo niegas ¿eh?

Era extraño, pero daba la sensación de que a Kakashi no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que pensase Gai del asunto; De hecho, para ser más exactos parecía como si Kakashi no le estuviera escuchando, como si no estuviera allí.

¿No piensas decir nada?- inquirió el pelinegro ya un tanto más impaciente.

Y de nuevo obtuvo… nada.

¡Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que te expliques… de que me digas tu versión de los hechos! Y… ¿no dices nada?

La respuesta no se veía venir, seguía igual de impasible que al principio. Ese fue el límite de su paciencia, estaba por reclamar cundo Kakashi alzó la voz.

No tengo porque excusarme, darte razones o disculparme- decía ceñudo pero aún tranquilo.

Gai enmudeció, no se esperaba esa reacción. Se suponía que era él quien debería estar molesto, y estaba en todo su derecho de reclamar explicaciones, todo cuanto se le diese la gana, pero…

Entonces es cierto- reafirmó solo para poder escucharlo de él.

La ansiedad por saber empezó a apoderarse de la bestia verde, y también un sentimiento desalentador aún más grande…

No sé a qué te refieras, o desde que momento llegaste… pero ahora no tengo ganas de hablar- se viró luego de eso, con intención de marcharse.

Entonces ese sentimiento de antes, tan grande y profundo lo absorbió por completo… decepción, eso era.

¡Tienes una remota idea de lo que has hecho!- se abalanzó sobre él tomándolo por su chaleco de jounin.

¡Estaba más que furioso!… ¡más que indignado!… más que decepcionado.

Ya te dije que no sé de qué me hablas, y tampoco me interesa. Suéltame ya antes de que te lastimes enserio- profirió un irritado Kakashi.

Gai estaba que no se lo creía, ¡le acababa de amenazar! Le soltó de pura impresión, y su eterno rival le dejó allí… con todas sus preguntas y reclamos en la garganta.

…..

 **Mientras tanto…**

Naruto y su enorme equipo de búsqueda y rescate caminaban por el bosque, de vuelta a su amada aldea, pero con un mal sabor de boca; La derrota les pesaba demasiado, y se notaba en su desgano al caminar.

Y es que no sería cosa fácil regresar con las manos vacías, sobretodo sabiendo quien los esperaría. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba un muy cansado rubio, él si sabía que habría que temer por su vida.

El solo pensar en Tsunade… sentada en su enorme silla… detrás del escritorio repleto de papeles sin revisar… y lo más importante… con un enorme ventanal detrás para lanzar a cualquier individuo por el (sea que quisiese o no).

Sí. Definitivamente no debía, ni quería regresar sin Kenji y…

¡SAKURA!- no pudo reprimir su grito de sorpresa, alertando a todo el que le acompañaba.

¡Es Sakura-san!

¿Cómo escapó?

¡Miren!, trae a Kenji consigo.

Todos cuchicheaban sobre las veinte un mil formas que se les ocurrían, de cómo pudo librarse de Itachi, y lo más importante, con Kenji. Naruto de inmediato se aproximó a prestar su ayuda.

¡Sakura!

Si soy yo… por favor baja la voz que Kenji aún duerme- susurró sin apartar la vista del infante en sus brazos.

¿Cómo fue qué…?

Primero lleguemos a la aldea, allí explicaré que fue lo que pasó- decía Sakura siguiendo el camino, ignorando a los ninjas que les miraban con preocupación.

Durante todo al camino de vuelta a penas y se pronunció palabra, no más de lo necesario; Solo Naruto y el líder del Escuadrón ANBU dieron algunas instrucciones, para resguardar a la joven madre y su muy codiciado hijo recién recuperado.

…

Una vez en Konoha no hubo más opción que dirigirse directamente, y sin deviaciones al edificio más alto e imponente; Allá, en lo más hondo de la villa, se alzaba la "Torre Hokage".

El trayecto hasta ese lugar fue más que una tortura para Sakura. Desde que reconoció a Gai-Sensei en el bosque casi en penumbras, supo que apenas comenzaban sus problemas; Y que más pruebas se necesitaban que ella huyendo del lugar con su hijo en brazos, eso para evitar estar en medio de esos dos que parecían a punto de iniciar una verdadera pelea.

Aunque eso era lo que menos le preocupaba. Ahora lo importante sería pensar en una forma de zafarse de todo "esto"… no… ésta vez ya no la habría.

 _Kakashi_ \- pensó con angustia y miedo.

De algo si podía estar segura, apenas llegan con Tsunade-Sama todo estaría perdido. Sus patéticos esfuerzos por ocultar a Kenji y su verdadera identidad se vendrían abajo… porque si de otra cosa podía estar también convencida, es que Kakashi no lo pasaría por alto, ¿o sí?

Ahora más preguntas se arremolinaron en su cabeza… ¿Qué pensaría él de todo esto?... ¿Creyó las palabras de Itachi?... ¿Porqué Itachi tuvo que hablar?

Sí, eso mismo, estaba enojado; Y no era para menos, durante varios pobres años de su existencia había vivido con la ilusión de ver al hijo de Sasuke, ¡el único hijo de su hermano difunto!, que había resultado no serlo.

¡Pero demonios!, ¿Ella que culpa tenía?... sí, toda. Admitiría que todo éste "circo" lo había empezado desde que cometió el error que marcaría toda su vida… Y de nuevo allí estaba, pensando en él.

¿Qué pensaría de esto?... ¿Qué piensa de Kenji?... ¿Qué pensará de ella?

 _¡Maldita sea!-_ pensó con rabia y miedo.

Lo más importante, no se le había ocurrido como asimilaría el jounin todo esto. ¿Entenderá que Kenji es su hijo?... su sangre… nacido del vientre de ella.

 _¿Y si?… me odia_ \- razonó.

Era lo más lógico de deducir; Después de enterarse de tamaña barbaridad, ¿tendría que estar feliz?... diría algo como "Vaya, tengo un hijo"… Llegaría con ella y le diría "Oh que sorpresa tan grata, no lo sabía"; No, claro que no.

Eso era lo que más le angustiaba, ¿qué tipo de reacción tendría para con ella?... ¿le reclamaría?... ¿Le agradecería?... o…

 _O tal vez ahora me odie tanto que ni siquiera tendrá una mínima misericordia de mí alma_ \- completó para si misma.

¿Y si buscara vengarse?... ¿Qué haría?... ¿Se lo contaría a toda la aldea?... o…

 _¡NO!, ¿Y si trata de quitarme a Kenji?_

¡Ya no podía más!, la incertidumbre la iba a matar.

¿Sakura?- repitió de nuevo su amigo rubio- ya llegamos.

¿Ehh?, si- salió de su ensoñación, solo para verse ya frente a las escaleras del dicho edificio.

Ya no podía hacer nada para impedir lo inevitable… ¡todo mundo lo sabría!… La tacharían de zorra, ofrecida y muchas otras cosas más, y a Kenji… a él le esperaba algo aún peor; Todo por ser producto de una "relación pasional pasajera", si así se le podía llamar.

Había luchado todos estos años para evitar llegar a esto… la palabra correcta que definiría su situación actual sería "deshonra"; Eso es todo lo que le quedaría a ella y a su hijo, una vez se supiese podían decirle adiós a su vida tranquila y respetable de antes.

Cada escalón era más tortuoso que el anterior; Era como si de un modo u otro estuviese subiendo los peldaños directo a la horca… ¡su horca!

¡Pasen!- anunció la pelinegra que siempre acompañaba a la Hokage.

El grupo entero de búsqueda y rescate entró a la reducida oficina. Sakura apenas pudo saber de quiénes eran las manos que la empujaban hasta el frente, pero para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba allí; Frente a la imponente figura de su maestra.

Sakura- decía la Hokage muy seria- me alegra que estén de vuelta- sonrió, así de la nada.

Estaba tan metida en su impotencia de no poder hacer nada, que por un momento se olvidó que sostenía a su hijo en brazos; Porque eso sí, después de haberlo recuperado no dejaría que nadie más se hiciera cargo. Hasta ahora era que se daba cuenta de lo descuidado que lo tenía… se arrepentía enormemente por eso.

Me gustaría escuchar el reporte de su misión ahora- profirió Tsunade acabando con el ambiente ligero que se había instalado- pero antes…

Se levantó de su asiento y llamó a Shizune con una seña de mano.

¿si Tsunade-Sama?

Quiero que lleven a Kenji a la parte más resguardada del hospital, y que lo revisen.

Sí señora- atendió la orden saliendo inmediatamente- Sakura… sígueme- habló ya desde la puerta.

Sakura aún no comprendía que había pasado, pero en cuanto entró a la oficina no pudo centrarse en nada más que la rubia mujer que la esperaba en su enorme silla; Por lo que un poco antes de dejar la habitación miró en todas direcciones… no… él no estaba.

Sí, se había salvado, pero no por mucho seguramente.

Sakura, ¿tú estás bien?, te ves algo pálida- decía Shizune ya de camino al hospital- ¿no quieres que te revisen a ti también?

Ahh… no te preocupes Shizune-San, solo es el cansancio.

Bien- dijo sin creerle mucho.

Ahora que lo recordaba… ¿y si Kakashi aún no estaba allí porque se encontraba en un feroz enfrentamiento contra Gai-Sensei? No, no llegarían ese extremo… ¿o sí?

Se levantó de la silla de hospital, donde ya llevaba rato perdida en sus cavilaciones. Estaba al lado de la cama de Kenji.

¿Ocurre algo Sakura-san?- preguntó Shizune etiquetando lo que parecían ser unas muestras.

Tengo que salir un momento, por favor cuida de Kenji ¿sí?

La pelinegra le vio tan seria que decidió no preguntar.

…..

Sentía los parpados pesados, su cuerpo le pesaba, y definitivamente se percibía un aire inusual, más que fresco era vacío, olor a medicina; Básicamente un lugar en el que uno no desearía quedarse a tomar una siesta de mediodía.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, y a pesar de todo se sentía relajado; Era algo así como la mañana después de una larga noche de llanto, así se sentía ahora. Sus ojos viajaron de un lado al otro con pereza, reconociendo el lugar.

Al fin sus neuronas se acomodaron y pudo razonar que se encontraba en el hospital.

¡Kenji!, despertaste- exclamó Shizune dejando lo que hacía.

Se acercó hasta él y le tocó la frente; Kenji no pudo evitar sonrojarse al mirar el escote de la mujer muy cerca de su cara.

Parece que ya no tienes fiebre- le sonrió regresando al asiento que ocupara antes Sakura.

Ahh… gracias. ¿Dónde está mamá?

De entre todas las cosas imposibles, una de esas era que él se hubiese lastimado y su madre no hubiera corrido ya a verlo.

Pues verás…- sonrió nerviosa.

Ella estuvo aquí todavía hace un rato, pero se tuvo que marchar- completó alguien desde la puerta de la gran habitación.

Shizune que estaba de espaldas se viró para verlo.

Yamato-San- profirió Shizune un tanto asombrada.

Él estaba usando el uniforme de ANBU, pero la máscara la llevaba en la mano.

Ya veo- respondió Kenji- me sorprendí de verlo aquí.

Claro, pero vengo de paso- esbozó una muy ligera sonrisa- Shizune-San, ¿sería posible llevarme a Kenji por un rato?- inquirió con un tanto de seriedad.

Ahh, claro- asintió Shizune sin preguntar.

Bien entonces. Esperaré afuera mientras te alistas- dirigió a Kenji.

…..

¿Qué si estaba loca?, si, probablemente. Le gustaba tentar a la suerte. Después de todo, ¿para qué rayos quería ver a Kakashi ahora?... ¿es que no se daba cuenta que eso era suicidio?... si, también era consciente de ello.

¿Entonces?... solo… solo era que…

 _Me preocupa_ \- suspiró desganada mientras caminaba por las calles.

El atardecer estaba haciendo su puesta en escena, y dejaba algunos rincones sin iluminar, mientras otros demasiado luminosos para verlos claramente. Eso le estresaba bastante a Sakura, saber que en cualquier momento se lo podía cruzar.

Era tonto pensar eso, se suponía que lo estaba buscando; Entonces esperaba encontrarlo ¿no?

Llegó hasta casa para llevarle una muda de ropa de Kenji. Todo pasó con tranquilidad, demasiada para su gusto. Casi no había aldeanos en las calles, los negocios la mayoría están cerrados, había menos luz que hace un rato.

En balde fue su preocupación, ya que pudo llegar hasta el hospital sin contratiempos, y todo para que cuando llegara se encontrara con que su Kenji no estaba; ¿Cómo?, sí, no estaba. Shizune solo le digo (muy nerviosa por cierto), "Vino Yamato-San y se lo llevó".

Vaya cuidadora que era, bueno, no podía quejarse; Ella misma no era el mejor ejemplo de enfermera, y mucho menos de madre cuidadosa y precavida que debía ser.

Como sea fue a donde Yamato, ¡cierto!, le había parecido muy sospechoso; Cuando se preguntó dónde demonios quedaría su casa, que en todos esos años de "convivencia" nunca conoció, apareció una muy nerviosa Shizune diciendo que ella sabía la dirección. Bueno, ya pensaría después en eso, ahora no era el momento.

Tocó la puerta y unos segundos después el mismo Yamato le abrió.

Buenas noches Yamato-San- espetó cortes.

Hola Sakura. Supongo que vienes por Kenji ¿me equivoco?

No.

Bueno pues…- se llevó una mano a la nuca.

¿Qué?

Resulta que ya se quedó dormido- señaló gentilmente hasta su cuarto, donde yacía el niño durmiendo, tal y como le dijo.

Sería una pena despertarlo- contestó Sakura lo que claramente él pensaba- estará bien que se quede solo ésta noche. Claro, si no es molestia para usted.

Para nada.

Entonces me voy.

Sakura le dio la espalda para alejarse, y aún así pudo escucharlo.

Veo que la tormenta te ha alcanzado.

Cuando se viró a verlo ya había cerrado la puerta. Sin más se fue a casa sola, pensando que tal vez solo fuera su imaginación o el extremo cansancio.

Era la primera vez en no sé cuanto tiempo que estaba sola en casa; Ya estaba tan acostumbrada a la presencia de su niño, que ahora sentía que algo le hacía falta. Tal vez sonora ridículo, pero… tenía algo de miedo.

Nunca había reparado en lo tétrica que lucía la casa de noche; O en lo profundo y obscuro del pasillo, o en las escaleras que parecían a punto de colapsar, o en lo grande de la puerta y las ventanas. Tampoco en toda la gama de ruidos guturales que se podían oír.

Y mucho menos había detallado en todas las exóticas, retorcidas y grotescas formas que podían tomar las ramas de los árboles. Sí, prometía ser una larga… larga noche.

Trató de calmarse un poco y lo estaba logrando, eso hasta que escuchó algo proveniente de la cocina; Temerosa se acercó, pero al llegar no había nada, así que solo se fue de regreso a la sala, decidida a acabar con todo esto por hoy.

Una última sorpresa le aguardaba… la más grande de todas. Casi cae fulminada de un infarto… allí en medio de la sala se alcanzaba a ver, aún con la tenue luz. ¡Era él!

Hola… Sakura.

… **¿Qué trama Itachi?...**

… **¿Sakura se librará de ésta?...**

… **¿Y qué hará Kakashi?...**


	23. Chapter 23: Cuestiones

Hola hola!

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen siempre al pendiente del fic :)!...

Ya sea comentando, agregándolo a sus favoritos, siguiendo la historia o simplemente leyéndola. De verdad gracias por el apoyo.

Como todos los domingos aquí está el cápi de ésta semana. Esperando lo disfruten, y recordándoles que si llegaran a notar algún error de trama, faltas de ortografía, linealidad, etc; Con toda confianza háganmelo saber.

Hasta la otra!

Capítulo 23: Cuestiones.

Se quedó estática en su lugar. Tal vez en algún otro momento sabia decisión hubiera sido el correr, tal vez si se tratara de otra persona, o tal vez si esa persona no supiera lo que sabe; Pero, solo tal vez era imposible… ya no engañaba a nadie, y en esta ocasión tendría que recordar con qué clase de persona trataba.

A éste hombre no le podías mentir, no podías engañarlo, esconderle la verdad, pretender que nada había pasado, o pretender que no tomara acciones cuando te metías en su camino, en su vida… o cuando le robabas algo que era suyo. Pero dado el caso de que ya lo hubieses hecho, no podías esperar nada bueno seguramente.

Aún si tuviera la ridícula idea de tratar de escapar, no podía; Era como si algo atara sus pies al suelo, una fuerza invisible que también congelaba el resto de su cuerpo. Incluida su lengua.

Espero… y espero, pero no pasaba nada, no decía nada. Pasaron 10 segundos, que se convirtieron en 30, y luego en 50, hasta llegar al minuto. Entonces Kakashi avanzó con lentitud hacia ella, como un depredador calculando el momento justo para asaltar a su presa.

¡Era aterrador!, ni siquiera podía ver su cara, claro, menos aún de lo que normalmente le veía; La obscuridad eran tan densa que apenas podía verse a sí misma, y fue en ese instante que se arrepintió como nunca de no encender las luces. Maldita costumbre.

Fue por todo eso y más que cuando lo tuvo frente a ella, apenas unos centímetros lejos de su rostro, tembló como gato recién salido del agua. Y luego de más segundos tortuosos de lo que parecía un interminable y castigador silencio, pronunció.

Parece que te sorprende mi presencia.

Su misma voz sonaba tan tétrica, así como la seriedad que demostraba en lo poco que se veía de su cara.

Ka-k…- titubeó. No podía ni hablar del pavor.

Shh…- indicó con su dedo frente a la boca. Como si se tratara de un secreto.

Sakura tiritó desde su lugar, tratando de no dejar que la presión le hiciera doblarse y terminar en el piso. ¡Dios!... su peor pesadilla no era ni la cuarta parte de lo aterrador que era en la vida real.

Ya tuviste tu oportunidad de hablar y no lo hiciste… ahora es mi turno.

Su mirada se volvió más sombría de pronto. Ya no lucía tan tranquilo como al principio.

Kakashi… por favor… yo…- suplicaba, a nada de colapsar de la ansiedad.

Nada de por favor- indicó un alto con la mano, y Sakura enmudeció.

Entonces las luces de afuera comenzaron a encenderse; Dándole así una visión más clara pero espeluznante del shinobi frente a ella, que no le ayudaba más.

Kakashi se dio el tiempo para examinarla de pies a cabeza, una y otra vez, hasta convencerse de qué era exactamente lo que quería de ella. ¿Incrédulo?, sí… la imagen de la joven gennin y la mujer de ahora se cruzaban en su mente.

La confusión nubló de nuevo sus sentidos por un momento. Mientras, su cerebro trataba de conciliar las dos facetas de esa persona como una misma; ¿Eran la misma persona?... tenían que serlo, pero…

¡Era imposible que…! La ingenua, caprichosa, cariñosa, temperamental, y tierna niña de doce años; A la que sobreprotegió un centenar de veces hace ya varios años, hiso rabiar, hiso reír, hiso llorar, pero que le admiraba. Ahora…

… ¿Eres Sakura?

Fue lo que le nació. Una pregunta tonta a simple vista, pero que ocultaba un significado muy profundo, del cual ella tenía conocimiento.

Se… sen…- y muy a pesar de eso no sabía que contestar.

Tal vez era ahora el momento de tirarse en el suelo, llorar a mares y suplicar su perdón; No, no era tan simple como pedir disculpas. No era como si le hubiera chocado y derramado el café de la mañana… no era como si hubiera olvidado presentarse a una cita… no era como si hubiera olvidado pasarle un mensaje de algún superior.

No. Tú no puedes ser Sakura- se respondió él mismo.

Ese sentimiento que le transmitió a través de su mirada, pudo comprenderlo a la perfección; Ella misma lo había experimentado hace ya algunos años.

Kakashi…- susurró vagamente dejando que el llanto le venciera.

Ya no hables- exclamó autoritario- ahora yo hablaré y tú escucharás.

Se alejó de ella dándole la espalda.

Yo… yo no quería que…

¡No quiero escuchar tus excusas!- gritó molesto, saliéndose por un momento de sus cabales, después se tranquilizó un poco.

Pero yo…

De nada me sirve que me digas que lo sientes. En especial cuando ambos sabemos que no es así.

Sakura se sorprendió… ¿Qué se pensaba que no le había dolido mentirle?

Si realmente lo sintieras no estaría pasando todo esto.

¿Le estaba culpando de todo?

Si te importara de verdad no hubiera habido la necesidad de montar esta farsa.

¿Farsa?

No quiero tus disculpas, tu lástima, ni tus escusas.

¿Le estaba perdonando?

Lo único que quiero es la verdad.

Se viró para darle la cara. El reproche estaba plasmado en sus facciones.

Quiero que pronuncies las palabras que no dijiste en el bosque. Y sabes perfectamente a que me refiero.

Ahora si era oficial… Le estaba amenazando.

Se aproximó con pasos firmes, y antes de darse cuenta ya le había acorralado contra la pared (literalmente). Ahora no era solo el reproche… el dolor, la ira, y… la decepción.

Si tuviese el valor o la suficiente osadía para mentirme todos estos años en la cara, creo que será más sencillo decir la verdad.

¡No podía con esto!, era demasiado para su corazón. ¡Tenía que escapar!

Desvió la mirada hacia la cocina para distraerlo, y luego intentó correr en la dirección contraria; Lamentablemente para ella Kakashi fue más rápido, y la jaló en la dirección contraria. Deteniéndola.

¿A dónde ibas?- cuestionó tomándola agresivamente de la barbilla, e impidiéndole el paso con el otro brazo.

Sakura gimoteo del dolor, y a continuación posó su mano en la mano que le sostenía de la cara, para tratar de liberarse.

Por favor… suéltame…- suplicó llorosa.

Dilo- insistió clavando su mirada amenazante en ella.

Suéltame… me estás lastimando.

El jounin reaccionó abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

¿Te estoy lastimando?- preguntó sarcástico.

S-sí.

Y lo que tú me hiciste… ¿crees que no me duele?- profirió con odio, apretando al agarre.

¡Ahh!- se quejó de nuevo, ahora apoyando ambas manos en su brazo- por favor- le rogó.

Entonces dilo. No pienso soltarte hasta que lo digas.

Sakura se quería morir, tanto de la vergüenza como del dolor; Pero no era el dolor físico, era un dolor mucho más profundo. Quería terminar con la tortura mental, así que solo le complació.

… Kenji… - moqueó mientras hablaba temblorosamente- Kenji es… Sasuke no es el padre de Kenji… - empezó a jadear al tiempo en que las lágrimas salían con más afluencia- … Kenji es tu hijo. Tu eres su padre- culminó.

A eso solo le siguió la intensidad de las penumbras. Las luces que venían de la calle se apagaron, como si esperaran el momento justo y lograr con ello aumentar su amargura; Si eso era todavía posible.

Ya entiendo- exclamó de pronto él, casi en un susurro.

Sakura sintió como un escalofrió le recorrió desde las temblorosas piernas hasta sus húmedas mejillas. No podía verlo con claridad, solo su silueta.

Ahora comprendo por qué no me querías presentar a Kenji cuando recién nació.

¿Ehh?

O porque cada vez que me veías cerca de él me alejabas…

Kakashi estaba a varios metros de ella, pero podía sentir como si lo tuviera enfrente.

La forma en que te jactabas de que era un Uchiha…

Sakura ya no era capaz de retener sus lágrimas, pero ya no emitía sonido alguno; Tampoco tenía expresión alguna, de hecho si estaba parada era por inercia.

Tu empecinamiento en que nadie le hablara a Kenji de los Uchiha, o de Sasuke.

Quería hablar para desmentirlo, pero ya no tenía las suficientes energías para hacerlo; Sin quitar el que ella sabía, todo lo que le estaba diciendo era verdad.

Ahora todo cobra sentido- hiso una larga pausa.

Sensei…

… tu odio hacía mí, y el porqué te hacía tan feliz no tenerme en la aldea.

Algo hizo clic en la ataviada mente de la mujer; Las últimas palabras del shinobi atrajeron recuerdos a ella…

Te lo pregunté…

Se alcanzaba a escuchar su respiración cada vez más agitada, prueba de que él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por contralarse.

Te lo pregunté…- repitió con odio, pero aún pasivo.

Sakura no respondió, ni trató de defenderse; A decir verdad ya llevaba un buen rato sin hablar, quejarse, dar alguna excusa o siquiera emitir algún sonido. El jounin se acercó con rapidez hasta ella, y sin poder contenerse más…

¡TE LO PREGUNTÉ Y TUVISTE EL DESCARO DE NEGARLO!- gritó enrabiado, acorralándola con ambos brazos a los lados para evitar que escapara.

Sakura, que hasta ese momento tenía la cabeza gacha; Sin previo aviso le propinó al hombre una cachetada sin reprimir su fuerza. Tan fuerte fue el impacto que le mandó al suelo.

¡YA DEJA DE HACERTE LA VÍCTIMA!- exclamó Sakura completamente fuera de sí- ¡NO SABES POR TODO LO QUE TUVE QUE PASAR!

Sakura jadeante y con la mano ardiendo por la fuerza con que le pegó. Kakashi anonadado desde el piso, pero con una rabia creciente.

¡No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada!, ¡Todo lo que pasó fue culpa tuya!

¡¿Culpa mía dices?!- se levantó enseguida y le encaró.

¡Sí!, ¡Tú me orillaste a esto!

Ya no se dejaría intimidar; Por el contrario, tenía muchas cosas que decirle. Igualmente Kakashi ya no se reprimiría más, soltó un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas.

¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir semejante estupidez?!

Estaba más que indignado, pero ni aún así fue capaz de golpear a la chica; En su lugar impactó contra la pared, a escasos milímetros de la cara de Sakura.

¡¿Tienes una idea de lo que has hecho?, ¿No entiendes la inmensidad de tu engaño?!- profirió, agarrándola con innecesaria ferocidad de la barbilla.

¡Suéltame estúpido!- de un manotazo se liberó- ¡Todo lo que te pasó te lo tienes bien merecido!, ¡Por tu culpa viví un infierno!- berreó, mandando su miedo y poca paciencia al carajo.

¿Un infierno dices?...

¡Sí!, ¡Tuve que enfrentarme al rechazo de toda la aldea yo sola!... y todo porque Kenji era hijo de un traidor.

Kakashi no cabía en la idea de lo que estaba pasando. ¿En qué momento ella se convirtió en la víctima?

¡Pues eso no hubiera tenido que ser así si hubieras dicho la verdad desde un principió!- escupió ya sin ánimos de contralarse.

¿Y qué se suponía que dijera?- planteó sin esperar respuesta- "¿Qué quién es el padre de mi hijo?... ah, pues resulta que mi maestro y yo decidimos tener sexo casual una noche"- ironizó, haciendo una simulación exagerada.

¡Hubiera sido preferible a mentir!

¿Estás diciendo que tendría que haber contado de nuestra desventura?... ¿Decir que Kenji fue solo producto de un estúpido arrebato del momento?

El hombre, tan impresionado como estaba no contestó.

¿Qué toda la aldea se enterara?... Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee…- comenzó a listar con los dedos-… Kurenai-Sensei, Gai-Sensei, Ino, Shizune-San, el capitán Yamato, Sai, y hasta…- entristeció el semblante, sin rastros ya de ira o coraje.

Al fin Kakashi lograba entender un poco a lo que se refería, lo que estaba tratando de decir.

… Naruto- terminó con la vista en el piso.

Se esforzaría, ya no quería llorar más, y menos ante él; Pero es que realmente era tan complicado… hablar de todos sus más profundos miedos como si nada, como si aún no los sintiera.

Te avergüenzas de que Kenji sea mi hijo- afirmó con voz seria.

Sakura alzó el rostro y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

No sabes como desearía que Sasuke fuese de verdad el padre de Kenji, y no tú- espetó con frialdad y una tenue sonrisa cínica.

Ya no se necesitaban más argumentos. Habían dicho lo que desde hace mucho necesitaban, y de una forma tal, que si las palabras mataran ellos ya hubieran caído fulminados por tan mortífero veneno.

Así acababa todo. Así se terminaba su entrañable compañerismo; Su proclamada amistad de años; Así terminaba aquel sentimiento que forjaran con tanto esfuerzo… hecho pedazos. Pedazos de los que no quedaría nada.

Y así como si nada terminaba su discusión. Aquella tortuosa pesadilla con la que soñara por noches y noches, aquella que le robara el mismo sueño tantas y tantas ocasiones, aquella que ferozmente luchó por aplazar cantidad y cantidad de veces, aquella que tanto temió como imaginó miles y miles de días, semanas, meses, y años.

El shinobi salió por la puerta; Como una persona normal, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, a paso tranquilo, sin tropezar, sin detenerse, sin virar.

Entonces… solos entonces… Sakura se deslizó por la pared, dejándose caer al piso.

…..

El sol resplandecía con tanta fuerza que lograba blanquear las grisáceas calles, iluminar las aguas sinuosas del lago y los riachuelos; Colorear con tonos casi fosforescentes las variadas flores, acentuar las escasas sombras bajos los árboles y demás edificios.

Buenos días.

Escuchó pero no se viro, miraba atentamente por la ventana, pensando en todo lo que le había pasado en tan poco tiempo.

Espero que hayas dormido bien- esperó, pero no hubo respuesta- ya está el desayuno.

Y se retiró aquel hombre, dejándolo solo en la habitación.

Perezosamente se levantó de la cama y comenzó a tenderla, más por atención que por ganas. Se puso sus respectivas vendas que usara desde que se le asignó equipo, y su portakunais, se arregló la ropa y el pelo (que ya comenzaba a verse descolorido); Salió de la habitación ya presentable.

Buenos días- saludo con neutralidad, tomando asiento en la pequeña mesa que fungía como comedor.

En momentos así era cuando Yamato recordaba quién era el padre del niño. Tenía el mismo semblante de pereza y aburrimiento que distinguía al shinobi mayor, y ese…

¿Qué ocurre?- habló Kenji con cara de rareza- ¿Porqué se me queda viendo así?

¡Ah! , por nada en especial.

El chico le observó con suspicacia. ¡Dios!, era increíble como su pequeña figura lograba ponerlo igual de nervioso que como si hablara con su mismísimo Sempai.

¿Entonces ya podemos desayunar?- inquirió levantando una ceja y mirando su plato vacio.

Claro, estaba esperando a que le sirviera; Era igual de holgazán y aprovechado con él. Yamato lloró internamente.

 _Ahora hay dos sempais a quienes complacer-_ pensó resignado.

Aquí tienes- le llenó su plato de arroz, frijoles dulces y pescado.

Ummm… no me gustan los frijoles- argumentó sin pena alguna arrugando la nariz y la frente.

¿Eh?

Estaba actuando como un verdadero engreído, flojo, desvergonzado, perezoso, y mandón; O sea básicamente, como su padre.

Pero necesitas comerlos- trató de ser amable- para tener energías y crecer fuer…

A mí ya no me engañan con eso de las vitaminas y los vegetales. Además, yo ya soy muy fuerte, no necesito de esas cosas puesto a que creceré más que usted debido a mis genes- argumentó con todo el tono de presunción.

El hombre tuvo que evocar toda la paciencia que dios le había dado. Respiró profundamente.

Pero piensa en que mañana mismo te restablecerán con tu equipo, y necesitarás energías.

Umm… Pues no lo creo. Contra ese idiota de Eivin y los supuestos entrenamientos intensivos de Konohamaru no será necesario.

De nuevo el Anbu agradeció al cielo por tener experiencia con ese tipo de personalidades tan… "fuertes".

Además, yo no necesito practicar tan arduamente como el resto de ustedes, ya que poseo un "gran don natural". Ya me pondré al corriente- desdeñó con la mano.

¡Ese era su límite! No importaba que fuera un niño, le haría ver su error.

¿Eh?

Tocaban la puerta con cierta delicadeza pero insistentemente. Yamato se dirigió a abrir, olvidándose de su "amena charla".

Eh… buenos días Yamato-san- saludó tímidamente.

B-buen día- contestó igual.

Era Shizune. Kenji se acercó con discreción para verla, encontrándose con ambos adultos parados en el marco de la puerta sin decir una palabra; Entrecerró los ojos esperando a que dijeran algo, pero nada pasó después de un minuto.

¿Interrumpo?- se atravesó en el medio de ambos, despertándolos de su letargo.

¿Eh?... ¿qué se te ofrece Shizune-san?

Pues… vine a ver como estaba todo.

Ya veo.

A Kenji le pareció muy sospechosa su actitud, pero creía saber lo que ocurría.

Perdona mi descortesía, por favor pasa- ofreció el hombre cediendo el paso.

Gracias, espero no ser una molestia- exclamó ella sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor, que Yamato tuvo a bien ofrecerle.

Para nada, de hecho llegas en buen momento, estábamos por desayunar, ¿gustas?

Si no es mucha molestia.

Enseguida.

El hombre desapareció por el pasillo que daba a la escondida cocina. Aguardaron unos segundos mientras regresaba, segundos en los que se podía apreciar el nerviosismo de la mujer.

Aquí tienes, espero sea de tu agrado- le tendió arroz y pescado, pero en porciones más abundantes que las del niño.

Eso no pasó desapercibido para Kenji, así como la ausencia de los frijoles de "nato"; Otra cosa que también cambiaba era el pescado, y no era cualquier pescado el que le había servido a la chica.

¡Vaya!... a mí no me sirvió salmón- reclamó sin sutileza el menor, haciendo un puchero.

¡Ah!... es que pensé que sería demasiado para tu apetito- se excusó nerviosamente.

¿Y por qué solo yo tengo que comer "nato"?

Ahh… pues.

Eres un niño muy dulce Kenji, pero no te preocupes por mí- le sonrió ella inocentemente, sin percibir sus ganas de fastidiar.

Pues provecho entonces- cambió el tema el mayor.

Así comieron, pero no fue para nada silencioso; De hecho fue bastante molesto para Kenji. Llegado un punto de la conversación, no dudó en interrumpir el momento con algún comentario ingenioso, pero tenía que esperar el instante preciso.

¿En serio?, ¿Y cómo le hiso para que Tsunade-Sama no se enterara?- preguntaba Yamato muy interesado y divertido por la conversación.

Tuvo que entrar por la ventana del baño de mujeres que está en el tercer piso- decía riendo.

¡Eso si que debió darle problemas!

Ni te lo imaginas. Además de recibir una golpiza de todas las oficinistas y haberlo vetado del lugar, tuvo que limpiar los baños de ese y todos los pisos por tres semanas- rieron a carcajadas.

Tsunade-Sama puede llevar a ser muy cruel cuando se lo propone.

Si, estaban bromeando de lo lindo ignorando por completo la presencia de Kenji; Y a él no le gustaba ser invisible.

 _¡Ahora!_ _ Por si no lo notaron estoy aquí- profirió denotando su molestia, y con toda la intención de incomodarlos- pueden seguir coqueteando cuando me haya ido- y siguió comiendo de su plato.

No hace falta decir que su plan funcionó a la perfección, ya que ambos se ruborizaron al instante siguiente de dicha mención. Como ambos adultos eran demasiado tímidos y amables con las personas, decidieron no dirigir improperios o reclamos a los cuatro vientos; Sin apartar el hecho de que al parecer Kenji había heredado la suerte de su padre, como para librarse de salir lastimado por sus comentarios tan… tan… "ingeniosos".

¡Ahh! Miren la hora- la primera en romper el hielo fue Shizune- creo que Tsunade-Sama ya estará preocupada porque he tardado mucho- exclamó con nerviosismo, aunque era obvio que solo era una excusa del momento.

¡Si, por supuesto!, te… te… acompaño a la puerta- siguió la corriente igual de ansioso.

Kenji sonrió mentalmente terminando su comida, que para ser sinceros estuvo muy rica, cosa que no le haría saber al capitán Yamato. Al menos no por ahora.

Kenji- llamó ella.

¿Umm?- asomó la cabeza por la pared que separaba al comedor del pasillo.

Tsunade-Sama me pidió de favor que te acompañara a tu chequeo diario en el hospital- explicó con una sonrisa.

Misma sonrisa que a él se le borrara de la mente y de su rostro, casi en acto reflejo.

¿Tiene que ser ahora?- se quejó sin ocultar su aberración a los hospitales.

Eso me temo- consoló Shizune.

Ahhh- suspiró largamente- pues ya qué. Entre más rápido valla más pronto regresaré- razonó ya con resignación.

Bien entonces- Shizune le tendió su mano, pero Kenji se siguió de largo.

Ya no soy un niño pequeño que necesite ser arrastrado por un mayor. Si quieren despedirse solo tienen que decirlo, prometo no mirar; Es más, me daré la vuelta- indicó dándoles la espalda.

Como pronosticaba y esperaba, de nueva cuenta se sonrojaron y cambiaron de tema.

Ahh… ehh… pues ya nos veremos, supongo- se despidió la chica.

Ehh… sí. Hasta luego.

Así finalmente Kenji fue llevado casi a rastras al hospital.

…..

 **Mientras en otra parte de la aldea…**

Caminaba con la cesta de compras por las calles, concentrada en encontrar cada artículo que la improvisada lista marcaba, o al menos tratando.

Era imposible. Durante toda la mañana no pudo sacar esas imágenes de su cabeza, y ni que decir de la noche anterior, que ni siquiera pudo conciliar el sueño; O no como hubiera deseado.

Aún estaban afianzadas a ella todas esas angustiantes y terroríficas sensaciones que vivió. Desde que raptaran a Kenji… no, desde el día en que Shikamaru descubriera su secreto no había tenido descanso; No, era mucho antes de eso, más bien desde que Kakashi regresara a la aldea, o…

¡Sakura!

Despertó de su meditación exhaustiva y miró hacia donde provenía el llamado.

Lee- pronunció tratando de hacer funcionar su cerebro normalmente, para poder sostener una conversación común.

Hola Sakura, me alegro de poder verte- le sonrió amistosamente, como siempre- ¿qué hacías?

¿Ehh?

Oh, veo que estás de compras. Llevas una bolsa muy grande, permíteme ayudarte un poco- se ofreció tomando la mencionada bolsa por debajo.

Gracias, no era necesario- se apenó un poco pero no negó la ayuda.

Empezaron a andar juntos por las ya transitadas calles, hasta llegar a una zona menos concurrida. Justo al medio de uno de los puentes que cruza el lago, (ese donde Lee llorara su desdicha alguna vez).

Sakura, no tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba- soltó sin más, observando el horizonte.

Ella, que hasta entonces mirara el suelo, le volteó a ver. Muy interesada en lo que diría.

Tal vez sea incorrecto que lo diga, pero…- le hablaba sin verla.

¿Pero?

… cuando supe lo de Kenji… lo primero que pensé fue en correr a tu lado para ayudarte- confesó seriamente, sin pena alguna.

Ella abrió grandes los ojos.

Lamento no haberlo hecho, pero…

No importa- le cortó, regalándole una bella sonrisa- sé que debiste haber tenido una buena razón para no hacerlo, no te disculpes.

Entonces déjame preguntarte algo. ¿Estás bien ahora?- decía con autentica preocupación.

Sakura deseó en ese instante, más que nada, poder contarle la verdad; Que no estaba bien, para nada bien… que la ansiedad y el temor la consumían por dentro… que la culpa y la ira la corrompían hasta lo más profundo y sagrado de su mente. Pero se decidió a solo sonríele.

Te agradezco tanto tu preocupación. Eres un gran chico.

Lee pudo darse cuenta de un mínimo de ese dolor, apenas una pequeña y lejana parte; Pero prefirió no ahondar mucho en ello.

Bueno, entonces supongo que ya nos veremos- exclamó haciendo ademán de irse.

¡Lee!- le detuvo solo con la voz.

Se viró desde donde estaba con gesto interrogante.

¿Tienes mucho que hacer?

¿Ehh?

¿Quieres acompañarme un rato?

…..

 **En el hospital de Konoha…**

Shizune caminaba contenta por los pasillos del pulcro lugar, saludando a cada colega que se le cruzara en el camino. Subiendo y subiendo las escaleras.

¿Falta mucho?- exclamó su quejumbroso paciente.

No, ya casi.

¿Cuánto más subiremos?

No te impacientes, ya es en el piso siguiente.

El inconforme solo torció la boca, al notar que…

¿Por qué estamos en el apartado de la sección infantil?

Ahh- se puso nerviosa por tener que explicarlo, así que solo siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra- Son órdenes de Tsunade-Sama.

La mujer se sorprendió al ya no escuchar la réplica, y se giró a sus espaldas; Solo para encontrarse con que Kenji ya no estaba.

¡Kenji¡

¡Arashi!

El menor estaba ya a lado de la cama de su amigo.

¡Qué alegría me da verte!- exclamó efusivamente el más chico.

A mí también me da gusto- Kenji le sonrió.

Ya tenía tiempo sin verte amigo.

Si- se rascó la nuca apenado- desde que salí de la academia.

¿A qué debo tu visita?

¿Ehh?- hasta entonces fue que Kenji notó la bata que el niño trajera puesta.

No me digas que también estás enfermo.

Ahh… no. Solo es un chequeó de rutina.

Arashi se veía más pálido de lo normal, a Kenji le preocupó eso, pero no se atrevía a preguntar.

Bueno, yo estaré un bueno tiempo aquí- contestó viendo la interrogante en la cara de su compañero- me van a operar.

… **Una inaplazable "plática" ha tenido lugar pero…**

 **¿Cuánto más estará oculta la verdad al mundo?...**


	24. Chapter 24: Simulación o cotidianidad

Hola hola!

Espero les guste el capítulo de éste semana.

Y bueno, solo por mencionar; Espero que el paso de los episodios no parezca que la personalidad de Kakashi se vuelve un poco alejada al personaje xd

Nos leemos la siguiente semana, y como siempre gracias por sus comentarios lindos, seguir la historia y en general por todo el apoyo. Ojalá que les siga gustando y siga con ese apoyo la historia :)!

Capítulo 24: Simulación o cotidianidad.

En la casa Haruno se podía percibir un agradable olor matutino, uno que era bastante común a esas horas. Era el café de la mañana, acompañado claro, del habitual desayuno; A excepción de que, de habitual no tenía nada.

Aquí tienes- servía la mujer con una sonrisa ligera.

Gracias Sakura-san- agradeció el chico.

De nada, aunque ya te dije que no me tienes que llamar así- le recordó sentándose a degustar su platillo.

Ahh, es que no me acostumbro- explicó con la mano en la nuca.

Pues verás que te acostumbraras al paso de los días- dijo con un tono de voz extraño, que a Lee le puso nervioso.

No se dijo más y saborearon su comida. Unos minutos después se escuchó el sonido de una puerta cerrarse en la planta alta, segundos después Kenji bajaba las escaleras; Luchaba contra una gran mochila que llevaba en la espalda, y también traía su portakunais en la boca.

Hijo, que bueno que ya te levantaste. Ya está el desayuno.

No gracias, ya se me hace tarde- se excusó sin mirarla, mientras se ataba dicho portakunais a la pierna.

¿No vas a saludar?- exclamó Sakura, con la clara intención de que mostrara sus modales.

En respuesta Kenji alzó la vista, miró al chico con aburrimiento, por apenas un momento, después bajó la vista y siguió en lo suyo. Sakura estaba por reclamarle.

Me voy, no me esperes a comer- anunció el menor tomando una galleta de la mesa, y se la puso en la boca; Batallando aún con la enorme mochila.

¿Para que llevas una mochila tan grande?, ¿no recuerdas tus clases de la academia? Hay que prescindir de lo innecesario.

No hubo contestación de nuevo, y la joven madre no pudo regañarle como hubiese querido; Como un rayo había salido de casa, hasta azotando la puerta y todo.

Lo siento Lee- suspiró audiblemente.

No te preocupes.

A Sakura le asustaba la reciente actitud de su hijo. Estaba más callado de lo que normalmente era, le costaba hacerle plática por que daba respuestas tajantes, con la intención de cortar la conversación; Ya casi nunca comían juntos, según Kenji comía en los entrenamientos con su equipo.

Era… era como si de algún modo, como si de una extraña y sorprendente manera pudiera percibir lo que pasaba; Como si le estuviera castigando por mentirle, a él y a su padre. Kakashi.

Ya hacía tres días (o noches) de su "conversación" con él; Desde entonces no lo había vuelto a ver, ni saber nada de él. Al salir temía encontrárselo, iba con los nervios de punta, pero al final no pasaba nada, simplemente parecía como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

Se preocupó un poco al principio, tanto que tomó la iniciativa de ir con Tsunade-Sama y preguntar por él, _"Tal vez ha ido de misión"_ , pensaba; Eso hasta que la rubia Hokage le informó que el shinobi se había tomado días libres, sí, él mismo se lo había pedido a la mandamás.

Ella desde luego que preguntó cuántos días, ya que ese sería seguramente su plazo límite para permanecer en tranquilidad; _"No lo sé, como es un vago seguramente que no regresa hasta que se le venga en gana_ ", fue su respuesta malhumorada. Y ya estaba, igual que al principio, sin saber nada.

¿Sakura?- le hablaba el pelinegro, con semblante preocupado.

Estoy bien- trató de sonreír.

¿Quieres salir a caminar un rato?- preguntó con amabilidad, ya sin rastros de pena o timidez.

Sí, ella y el chico ya llevaban rato saliendo; Para ser más exactos fue al día siguiente de su "conversación". Si era sincera no la pasaba mal a su lado, de hecho le agradaban sus atenciones, su cordialidad, su buen ánimo que le contagiaba, pero… siempre había un pero.

No se sentía del todo cómoda con la situación, en especial cuando se encontraban "por casualidad" con el Sensei del muchacho; Lee emocionado intentaba armar planes para los tres, sin ser muy consciente de que eso no solo no era muy conveniente para una cita, sino que además era extremadamente incómodo para la chica.

Gai-Sensei tal vez pensara lo mismo, porque siempre los recibía con semblante desinteresado y hasta molesto se podría decir; Y no era para menos, seguramente tenía en todo momento muy presente lo que había descubierto aquel día en el bosque. Ese "secreto" que de secreto cada vez tenía menos.

Era evidente que él ya no la vería de la misma forma nunca más, y quién sabe qué tanto más habrá platicado con Kakashi; Que ciertamente eso la mataba de la curiosidad desde aquel día, pero por ahora no estaba dispuesta a averiguar. El punto era que cada vez más personas lo sabían.

El primero en descubrirlo fue Yamato, ¿o era Sai?, bueno eso ya no tenía importancia; Después Ino, nunca olvidaría como fue; A ella le siguió Shikamaru, y eso era lo preocupante. Para resumir, que ahora que lo sabía Kakashi ya no podría ocultarlo por más tiempo, el reloj corría a gran velocidad, era una bomba de tiempo.

¿Quieres uno?- su ofrecimiento la regresó de su ensoñación por un momento.

Sí, gracias.

Lee le compró un helado que ella recibió agradecida, pero sin prestar demasiada atención.

 _Sea como sea eso ya no importa_ \- meditaba con pesar- _mejor esperaré a ver qué pasa_ \- concluyó no muy convencida.

…..

 **En algún campo de entrenamiento…**

Se podía escuchar un ruido constante, que contrastaba en perfección con la armonía de aquella mañana soleada, donde como era costumbre, los shinobis entrenaban en algún claro del bosque.

Y como también era costumbre, dos niños observaban impresionadamente la "práctica" de su compañero, que más parecía una batalla de uno en tiempo real. En primer lugar porque el "enemigo" no se "defendía", o mejor dicho no se movía; Y en segundo lugar porque lo estaba masacrando, con tal fuerza que no quedaba duda de quién llevaba la ventaja.

Por ello es que era una suerte que se tratara solo de un muñeco hecho de madera, y que por eso no se defendiera y/o moviera; Igualmente no dejaba de ser todo un espectáculo para simples civiles como ellos (o como se les consideraba antes).

Era Kenji, quién con tanto arrebato y precisión asestaba golpes seguidamente, sin descanso o pausas; Cada golpe llenó de furia e impotencia, por una razón poderosa que por supuesto solo él conocía. Ante los ojos de Eivin y Yuriko debía ser solo otra práctica más, pero…

Da miedo- masculló el espectador a su compañera, sin dejar de ver al frente.

Ella no contestó, pero si le escuchó.

Está demente. Esto solo es entrenamiento, no debería tomárselo tan en serio- comentaba con semblante molesto pero temeroso a la vez.

Yuriko solamente podía mirar al chico frente suyo y pensar.

 _Qué… ¿qué es lo que le pasará?_

Estaba preocupada, angustiada por la situación. A parecer solo ella se percataba del cambio en el chico. Su Sensei y Eivin lo seguían tratando igual que siempre, él a su vez continuaba con su seriedad característica; De vez en cuando se insultaban los menores, o más precisamente Kenji le insultaba y Eivin intentaba defenderse.

Como fuera, ella si podía percibir ese halo de angustia y desesperación que emanaba de su compañero; Desde chica había tenido esa capacidad con todas las personas que le rodeaban, lo que había sido un punto a su favor cuando decidió que quería ser shinobi, y su familia no la apoyó.

Hum… tú eres quien se lo toma a la ligera.

Esa exclamación dicha con tanta arrogancia y altanería solo podía venir de una persona, y eso significaba el comienzo de los problemas de cada día.

¿Qué?- preguntó Eivin más por incredulidad que por no haber oído.

Chicos- pronunció Yuriko con nerviosismo, levantándose del pasto al tiempo en que Eivin lo hacía.

Quiso detenerlos, pero supo que ya era tarde.

¿Estás diciendo que soy un bueno para nada?- inquirió con indignación creciente.

Bueno, yo no lo hubiera dicho de ese modo. Pero sí- explicó con tranquilidad.

Eivin ya no estaba dispuesto a aguantarlo más. Estaba rojo del coraje, apretando los puños, casi a punto de saborear su victoria. ¡Era ahora!

Se lanzó contra él tan velozmente, casi como un relámpago; Que era imposible para un simple niño mortal como él verlo. Así pues calculó con la precisión de un Anbu del más alto nivel, y tiró su primer y victorioso ataque.

¡Taz! Lo siguiente que supo fue el sabor de la tierra y el pasto del que se suponía conformaban el piso; No había sido regado en mucho tiempo, pues estaba seco y grumoso. Ah, y no tenía buen sabor; Claro que no era que supiera mucho del sabor del pasto y la tierra, porque no era que le pasara seguido.

¡BASTARDO!- gritó encolerizado poniéndose de pie.

De nuevo se lanzó al ataque, solo que ya no pudo alcanzar a su objetivo en esta ocasión. Cierto Sensei había decidido aparecerse y frenarlo en su intento de asesinato.

¡Cálmate ya!- le regañó.

¿Por qué solo a mí me lo dice?- se zafó de su agarre.

Porque eres el único que está armando tamaño alboroto.

¿Sí?, ¡Pues primero averigüe!, ¡El maldito me metió el pie para que me callera!- lo señaló con firmeza.

¿Enserio?

¡Que sí!

Umm- le miró con cierto disgusto- ya veo que no has aprendido nada.

¿Ehh?

Sí. Mira que caer en un truco tan…

¡Ese no es el punto!- se exasperó.

Bueno, como sea. ¿Ya terminaron lo que les encargué?- inquirió ya sin prestarle atención al inconforme.

¡Sí!- asistieron Kenji y Yuriko.

Perfecto, entonces ya pueden regresar a sus casas. El día de hoy hemos terminado.

Los chicos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas con toda la calma del mundo, ya sin pensar en el "incidente" anterior. Konohamaru por su parte, salió casi corriendo del campo de entrenamientos; Y Eivin como buen chismoso que era lo siguió, sin hacer siquiera el esfuerzo de ocultarse.

De ese modo fue como se quedaron a solas Kenji y ella, cosa que la ponía en extremo nerviosa; Pero de cualquier forma estaba resuelta a averiguar lo que le pasaba. Ni un día más lo dejaría pasar, solo ella podía hacer algo al respecto.

Ummm- carraspeó indecisa.

Kenji seguía en lo suyo, al parecer sin importarle su presencia o sin notarlo.

Hoy fue un duro entrenamiento, ¿verdad?- dijo con voz amable y tenue.

Él ni siquiera le miró, mucho menos contestó o asintió.

Pienso… que Eivin no se lo toma tan en serio como nosotros, tal vez por eso se la pasa haciendo cosas para llamar la atención- proclamó de pronto Yuriko, sin saber que de que más platicar.

Ese comentario si llamó su atención, de inmediato se viró con semblante muy serio. Yuriko temió, y no era para menos.

¿Y tú como sabes que tan en serio se lo toma?

¿Ehh?- se sorprendió.

No deberías juzgar a las personas tan duramente si no las conoces. Además, por lo que he visto tú eres la menos indicada para decir eso.

Yuriko estaba petrificada, sin poder emitir sonido alguno. Con los ojos bien abiertos.

No seré un ninja de alto rango, pero hasta yo puedo darme cuenta que tu rendimiento es mediocre- la miró con desprecio- En lugar de estar menos preciando a los demás deberías concentrarte en tus habilidades primero.

Concluyó y se fue, dejándola con las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

…..

Tremendo estruendo hacía vibrar la tierra. Una fuerza brutal, descomunal y salvaje alteraba la cotidianidad, la tranquilidad de la que prácticamente todo el tiempo hacía gala el desierto.

Apenas lograba apaciguarse, volvía a irradiar esa energía abundante y oscilante que iluminaba por demás el lugar. Esa luz acompañada del bullicio era una señal clara de lo que se avecinaba, y por más extraño que pareciera no se trataba de una tormenta; El menos no una natural.

El hombre contra la naturaleza, de eso se trataba. Y no la naturaleza conformada por montículos, piedras y arena que lo rodeaban, no; Era su propia naturaleza primitiva, la interior, la que todo ser humano o vivo posee sin excepción alguna.

Esa que en éste preciso momento afloraba a cuales más, sin restricción alguna, sin tapaderas, sin temor a ser domesticada. Kakashi ya no lucharía contra la fuerza de algo tan antiguo y esencial como lo era su instinto; Que por mucho tiempo se vio en la necesidad de reprimir.

Ahh…ah…ah…

Jadeante aún se quitaba el sudor de la frente, a sabiendas de que eso no implicara alguna diferencia o variable en el resultado final. Intentó, por decimo cuarta ocasión, apaciguar el hervor del que era víctima; Y como las anteriores, no dio resultado.

De nueva cuenta un poco de esa energía asesina se posó en sus ojos, y mayormente en su mano derecha; Obligándolo a canalizarla lo mejor posible. Fijó el objetivo que cada vez era más borroso, y con la velocidad mortífera que le caracterizaba demolió el cúmulo de rocas varios metros frente a él.

Permaneció apacible mientras los escombros se terminaban de esparcir por el terreno. Y unos segundos después ocurrió lo que esperaba desde hacía horas; Cayó sin sutileza al suelo, rendido al fin.

Ahh… ah… ah…

Jadeos y más jadeos, intensos; Y que disminuían a medida que su respiración y su corazón también lo hacían, y volvían a su ritmo normal. Estaba agotado, más que exhausto, y no solo físicamente, también mental y espiritualmente.

Sakura- musitó.

Ahora mismo, al igual que por la mañana, y el día anterior, y el anterior a ese; Trataba, con todas sus fuerzas, de entender. Quería comprender la naturaleza de sus actos aparentemente irracionales, el porqué de todo, el meollo del asunto, la forma y cuestión de su proceder.

Se estaba esforzado, demasiado, más de lo que alguna vez creyó tener que hacerlo. Ya no quería arrepentirse por más de sus actos y las consecuencias; Al menos no más de lo que ya había hecho.

Ya no más.

Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dejarse llevar por la suave corriente. Ya no quería pensar más, solo, solo desconectarse del mundo y sus peripecias.

No puedo.

Imposible, así se definiría su situación actual. Simplemente no podía, no debía, no era correcto.

Si solo pudiera desaparecer…

La única forma de dejar las cosas como estaban era borrarlo, borrarlo todo de su mente y pretender que no había, ni habría de pasar nada fuera de lo habitual en su vida; Todo se quedaría como estaba y la normalidad regresaría.

Simple.

Y complicado a la vez. Muy complicado para ser honestos.

Simplemente…

Ya estaba, la respuesta que había estado buscando. La resolución era esa, y no habría poder humano que cambiara su decisión.

Simplemente… No.

Se levantó de un salto.

Por más tiempo que le diera vueltas, y vueltas, y vueltas; Lo doblara o desdoblara; Al derecho y al revés; De aquí para allá; De un extremo al otro. Con certeza afirmaba que ya no cabía espacio para las dudas, para volver atrás, para escoger.

No hay otra elección.

Y con decisión volvió al camino, Camino que habría de llevarlo a su destino.

…..

 **Mientras en la aldea…**

Apasionada e intensamente se besaban. Ella sin pudor, temblando anticipadamente, ya con el calor abrumador e incesante que la carcomía, demandándole ser tomada al instante y olvidar sus problemas; Él con ese instinto animal, tan puro y feroz como nunca antes había experimentado, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hacerlo, terminar ya de una buena vez y hacerla suya.

Se ruborizaron como nunca ante lo que sus ojos veían; Más él, nervioso y ansioso por tenerla a un lado; Ella por la poca sutileza e inconsciencia de esas personas. ¡Es que era increíble!

¿Cómo se atrevían a pasar esa clase de programas a ésta hora?

Inaudito- blasfemó con coraje.

¿El qué?- preguntó él.

¿En qué cabeza cabe poner eso por la tarde?, ¿Es que no saben que hay niños mirando la televisión?

Ahh… si, tienes toda la razón Sakura.

Inconscientes- vociferó yendo a la cocina.

Lee respiró aliviado.

¿Quieres más té?- inquirió desde la dicha cocina.

Ahh… no. Gracias Sakura, así estoy bien.

Ella regresó al sofá con solo una taza de té y galletas.

¿Más?- le ofreció de la charola.

Tal vez una para el camino. Gracias- tomó la masa horneada y se la metió en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Ya no me acabaste de decir- decía en tono cantarín Sakura- ¿Cuándo partirás?- acercándose sinuosamente al chico con una sonrisa inocente.

Lee retrocedió un poco sobre su asiento, casi por reflejo.

Ahh, pues… dentro de tres días- contestó forzando una sonrisa que le salió nerviosa.

Ya veo. Pues entonces habrá que aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda- siseó de forma realmente seductora, arrimándose hasta estar casi encima de él.

El pobre ya no sabía que más hacer, si moverse o quedarse quieto; Retroceder o avanzar; Esperar o correr. Vaya dilema.

Sa… saku… ra- decía entrecortadamente.

¿Dime?- pidió poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

Él dio un respingo ante la acción y cercanía. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Sakura frunció el seño, pero no atendería; No ahora.

Pensó en ignorar a la persona tras la puerta, de verdad que trató de concentrarse en otra cosa, como lo que hacía antes de ser interrumpida; No pudo, su malhumor fue más fuerte que ella. Y como no molestarse cuando casi rompen la puerta de tu casa con tamaños porrazos, y entonces la escuchó.

¡Sakura!, ¿estás en casa?, soy yo. Ino.

¡Claro que estaba en casa!... ¡Si la escuchaba!, sino estaba sorda. Pero de ningún modo…

Mañana tengo que madrugar- espetó él saltando del sillón, ya de pie frente a ella- pero… ¿nos veremos mañana?- pronunció con duda.

Claro- le sonrió con normalidad, ocultando su decepción.

Hasta mañana entonces- se despidió y salió de la residencia, dejando la puerta abierta para la rubia.

Sakura ya sabía lo que le esperaba, pero… ¡Demonios!, ¿Qué no pudo ser más inoportuna?

Hola Sakura, he venido a ver como estabas- exclamó alegremente, entrando sin permiso.

Bien- le sonrió falsamente- hasta que tú llegaste.

Si, no tenía humor en éste momento para recibirla, escucharla, hablarle, o siquiera verla. ¡Le había arruinado su momento!

Sakura, después de tanto tiempo de no vernos dices eso. Que mala eres conmigo- se llevó una mano al pecho aparentando desilusión.

¡Cállate cerda!, ¡qué no estoy para tus bromas!- rabió.

Uyyy, que genio. Pues veo que hice bien en venir, sino quien sabe que te hubiera pasado.

¿De qué hablas?

¿Cómo de que hablo? Si no me hubiera aparecido habrías cometido el error de tu vida con Lee, y créeme cuando te digo que te he salvado. Deberías agradecerme en lugar de enojarte.

Era todo, ¡La estrangularía!

¿Y tú que te piensas?, ¡Yo sabré lo que hago!, ¡Lo que haga con mi vida no es de tu incumbencia!- proclamó sin paciencia ya.

¿O sea que si ibas a hacerlo con Lee?- indagó atónita.

¡Ino ya cierra la boca!

Ya veo, por ese estás tan enojada- razonó con la mano en el mentón- Vaya, no me lo imaginé. ¿Tan desesperada estás?

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6…

 _Cuenta… cuenta… hasta el diez y de regreso_ \- se debatía a nada de ceder.

Como has cambiado tus gustos. ¡Y vaya que si!

9… 8… 7… 6…

Mira que la diferencia es grande. De Kakashi-Sensei a Lee. ¡Ufff!…

3, 2, 1…

Yo no sé como después de probar semejante ejemplar regresas al último en la cadena alimenticia.

¡AHORA SI SE MUERE!

¡INO!

¿Qué?

¿Quieres callarte ya?, ¡Si no quieres que te saque a patadas!

Ay Sakura. Ambas sabemos que no serías capaz de una cosa así.

¿No me crees?

Aunque ya viéndolo bien. Si tu estabilidad mental es tan frágil como para hacer semejantes cambios, creo que tendré de que preocuparme.

¡INO!

Ya ya, no exageres. Como te dije viene a ayudarte.

Tomo asiento junta a ella. Sakura al fin se relajó un poco.

¡Y vaya que me necesitas!- dirigió sarcástica, mirando por donde se fuera el chico momentos antes.

Sakura hiso crujir sus puños, y rechinar sus dientes. Como evidencia de que su paciencia estaba por rebasar el límite.

¿Y bien?- entonó Ino regresando a la seriedad.

¿Ehh?

¿Que qué ha pasado?

¿Con qué?- estaba desconcertada.

Pues con tu situación, ¿con qué más?

Ahh- la comprensión llegó a ella, se entristeció y serió por igual.

Buscaba las palabras correctas. Ino esperó.

No sé qué va a pasar ahora… y eso me aterra- confesó.

Su amiga la miró con sorpresa.

Sé que ya no puedo hacer algo al respecto, ya me he resignado- cerró los ojos con pesar.

Sak…

Pero lo que no voy a permitir jamás, es que me quiten a Kenji- exclamó con decisión e ira.

Pobre de aquel que lo intentara siquiera, sufriría las consecuencias; Incluso para Ino sonaba amenazador, ni siquiera pensarlo. Ese sentimiento que afloraba de la joven madre, era lo que muchas veces ella había escuchado; Sinceramente nunca lo creyó del todo, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de constatarlo.

… _Realmente te hace la mujer más valiente y fuerte del mundo_ \- razonó admirada.

…..

 **En el hospital de Konoha…**

El blanco de los pasillos y las habitaciones era tan intenso que deslumbraba a la vista, el piso tan reluciente y encerado que se podía patinar en el, las luces tan frías como el aire que recorría cada rincón del edificio, volviéndolo más gélido; Y sobretodo estaba ese detestable y nauseabundo olor a brebajes (llámense medicinas), que tanto le revolvía el desayuno en el estómago.

Te agradezco que estés aquí.

Una voz le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Su amigo sonreía como si no hubiera un mañana.

Sé que no te agrada éste lugar, y que haces un gran esfuerzo para no salir corriendo. Eso solo hace tu visita más especial- comentó con agrado.

¡Hum!- se cruzó de brazos y se volteó de lado- ni quien quiera salir corriendo- fingió molestia, haciendo un mohín.

Jaja, lo siento, es que es raro verte a ti en un hospital- bromeó.

Ya cállate y cómete lo que te traje- desvió el tema.

Arashi detalló en el frasco que tenía entre las manos; El que minutos atrás le regalara su amigo.

Pero…

¿Qué?, ¿ya vas a poner "peros"?... todavía de que me molesto en traer algo- siguió con su semblante molesto, que claro era pura actuación.

No puedo comer galletas- mostró la masa horneada.

¿Ehh?, ¿y por qué no?

Yo tampoco lo sé, pero eso le dijeron los doctores a mi mamá- ladeó la cabeza rememorando.

Umm… entonces si no puedes comer, ni pararte, ni entrenar- listó con los dedos- ¿Con que demonios se entretiene uno aquí?- gritó con desesperación.

Shhhh…- le callaron todas las enfermeras de la zona, y uno que otro paciente.

Ya sé, ya sé- asintió con molestia- ¡oshh!, parece que solo lo están vigilando a uno; A ver en qué momento se les hace mejor fastidiarlo- pronunció ya en voz baja.

Kenji, ¿vendrás?

¿Ehh?

El día de mi operación, ¿vendrás?

Su pregunta descolocó un poco a Kenji. No era que no se esperara el que se lo preguntara, de hecho durante esos tres días que llevaba de visitarlo, sabía que en cualquier momento se lo pediría; Igual había mantenido la esperanza de que lo olvidara.

Amm… - se quedó pensando.

¿No puedes?

¡Ahh!, no es eso. Es solo que…

¿Entonces qué?- inquirió con inocencia.

Ahh… pues…

¿Umm?

Está bien. Te lo prometo- accedió con pesadumbre para sus adentros.

Así sería. Por más que pensó y repensó, planeó por días como negarse, y al final simplemente no pudo. La razón de su empeño era simple. Se le estrujaba el corazón cada vez que recordaba eso.

 _ **^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ (FLASH BACK) ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**_

Ya estaba, Shizune lo había encontrado. Ahora lo llevaba al hospital, igual que el día anterior; A su visita de rutina. Y quien sabe por cuánto tiempo más sería de ese modo.

Odio los hospitales- afirmó Kenji.

Vamos Kenji-kun, no es tan malo- le animó la pelinegra. O lo intentó.

Umm.

Además, piensa que tendrás compañía durante tus horas de revisión.

¿Ehh?

Si mira, me refiero al niño con el que hablaste ayer- le explicó deteniendo su andar.

Ahh, te refieres a Arashi.

Si. Es muy amigo tuyo por lo que pude ver.

Algo así.

Pues ya está. Te trasladaré al pabellón donde está para que te sea más llevadera la espera.

Y así fue como al llegar al edificio tramitó con rapidez mi cambio, lo que no me contentaba pero si me reconfortaba un poco.

 _Al menos tendré alguien con quién pasar el rato_ \- pensé.

Esperé otro poco más mientras se llevaban a cabo los trámites, y como consecuencia del aburrimiento le presté más atención a las pláticas que surgían a mí alrededor. Las enfermeras cuchicheaban cosas sin importancia, chismes de la vecina, la elección de ropa desacertada de alguna compañera, lo atractivo que era el nuevo doctor de consultas, etcétera; Hasta que algo llamó mi atención.

Si, la pobrecita de su madre es lo que más lástima me da.

Ah sí, te entiendo. A mí me da pena que se haga falsas esperanzas con esas operaciones que le practicaran a su niño.

Pobre pequeño, lleva casi un mes confinado en el hospital, y lo peor de todo es que no servirá de nada.

Y es tan pequeño. Supe que estaba en la academia ninja porque quería convertirse en shinobi.

Ah, es una pena. Ya solo le queda esperar postrado en esa cama.

Y miraron a la habitación del mencionado. Era nada más y nada menos que Arashi, no había nadie más en la sala de pediatría.

 _ **^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ (FIN DEL FLASH BACK) ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**_

 _Arashi va… él va… va a…_

Y por eso es que no puedo hacer esfuerzo. ¿Kenji?

¿Ehh?- salí de mi ensoñación.

¿No me escuchaste?

Sí.

Y me sonrió como cada vez que me sorprendía sin poner atención; Y pensé, que tal vez, muy probablemente, sería de las últimas que me diera.

… **¿Qué pretende Sakura con Lee?...**

 **¿Y cuál es la resolución de Kakashi?...**


	25. Chapter 25: Primer acto

Hola a todos!

Espero que les estén gustando mucho los episodios; Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, agregarlo a favoritos y seguir la historia :)

Poco a poco ya estamos por llegar a la mitad de la historia y las cosas se están acomodando lentamente.

Nos leemos el próximo domingo :D!

Capítulo 25: Primer acto.

Últimamente Kenji no se sentía muy bien, pero igual así era desde que regresara a Konoha; O mejor dicho desde que lo regresan. Sí, porque no le preguntaron su opinión, simplemente cuando despertó ya estaba de nueva cuenta en la aldea, (más específicamente en la casa del Capitán Yamato).

Extrañaba enormemente a su tío. Itachi.

 _¿Porqué no regresó por mí?_ \- se cuestionaba desde su despertar.

¿Estaría enojado con él?, ¿Se habría olvidado que era su sobrino?, ¿ya no le interesaba?, o…

 _Simplemente se cansó de mí._

Debía estar decepcionado, mucho. Porque en la resolución final; en el momento culminante; a la hora de la verdad; eligió a sus amigos, a su madre y a la aldea en vez de a él.

 _Eso debe ser._

Con más razón, no tenía derecho a reclamarle su abandono; Porque ciertamente no había sido uno.

Fui muy injusto- masculló.

Y a pesar de todo eso, no se podía arrepentir por estar allí. Solo en su interior, para su subconsciente, o para su conciencia, lo admitiría; Como había extrañado a todos.

Desde el cochoso de su compañero de equipo, Eivin, hasta su adorable y mentirosilla madre, Sakura. Claro, sin dejar de lado a los demás; Como su tío Naruto por ejemplo, o su tía Hinata, Ino, ni que decir del Capitán Yamato, o de Tsunade-Sama, Iroki, Shikamaru, Konohamaru, y muchos más.

Y también Kakashi-Sensei- sonrió con tristeza.

La última vez que le vio, o mejor dicho, la última vez que habló con él; Las cosas no quedaron muy bien entre ellos.

Umm…- hiso gesto de desagrado.

No era que no lo hubiese meditado ya, por el contrario. Durante su estancia con Itachi, en las largas noches del bosque, en que el inerte sonido del viento y la esplendorosa luz de la luna lograban despertar sus recuerdos; Era entonces, que se presentaban ante él todos sus problemas.

Y si, a pesar de estar haciendo todo lo posible por olvidarlo, sus esfuerzos fueron solo eso, pobres ilusiones. Creía que estando lejos de su aldea, de toda esa gente que le mentía en menor o mayor medida, podría descansar su espíritu; Imaginaba que al irse de su pueblo las cosas mejorarían, que lograría olvidar todo aquello que le dañaba.

Porque él no era tonto, sabía de antemano todo lo que se decía de su padre. Si desde que lo supo no paró hasta saciar su curiosidad, e allí el porqué de aferrarse con tanta desesperación a la vana idea de tener un padre; Uno nuevo, uno real, uno vivo.

Inocentemente, como todo niño, pensó "¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?"; Pero había un gran fallo en su plan, uno que no se detuvo a considerar ni remotamente. Ahora le tocaba sufrir las consecuencias de tan "avispada" idea, y todo por no contemplar las posibles variantes, que además de todo siempre fueron muy reales y claras.

Ya… ya entendí en que me equivoqué.

Si, ya estaba. Una vez que encuentras el error, lo aceptas como tal y lo analizas, el resto se torna más fácil.

Ahora entiendo.

Penosamente no aprendemos de los límites en nuestra vida, hasta que éstos se convierten en desaciertos; O dicho de otro modo "No reconoces un error hasta que caes en él". Igualmente el saberlo no es para nada confortante, pero te haces a la idea y lo vas aceptando con más facilidad.

No volveré a cometer el mismo error- habló decidido.

Y así pues terminó de alistarse, y sin pena ni gloria caminó por las calles frescas.

¡Buen día!- le dirigió un shinobi desconocido a Kenji.

Ahh… buenos- contestó extrañado, más por cortesía.

Linda mañana Haruno-san- espetó una mujer desde su tienda al verlo pasar.

Sí…- respondió un tanto arisco sin entender muy bien el saludo.

¿San?, ¿desde cuándo le llamaban así?

Hola Kenji- le sonrieron amistosamente un par de konoichis, chunnins por lo que se podía ver.

De acuerdo. Ahora sí podía decir con certeza que ésta mañana era sin duda, lo más raro que jamás le hubiera pasado.

Y allí no paró la cosa, no señor; A aquellas muestras de… ¿afecto? o ¿respeto?, le siguieron muchas más. Todo el camino hasta la tienda del viejo Suke fue así, y era el colmo que hasta su mismo jefe se comportara de esa forma tan extraña, por no llamarla "complaciente".

Ayudó a abrir la tienda, pese a que el viejo no le mando hacer casi nada, ¡y hasta recibió su paga!, ¡por adelantado!; De cualquier forma eligió no comentar algo al respecto, y Suke-Sama tampoco le preguntó. Era bastante extraño todo el asunto, y se volvía un tanto más alarmante con los constantes saludos, que continuaron apenas salió de la tienda.

Afortunadamente para él, ya estaba en el campo de prácticas. No diría que el tiempo se le fue volando, pero lo peor ya había pasado.

¡TÚ, MALDITO!

O tal vez no.

¿Cómo te atreves a llegar tan tarde?- gritó de nuevo Eivin, siguiendo con los continuos reclamos.

Su Sensei y compañera ya estaban también, lo cual significaba solo una cosa.

¡Siempre eres el último en llegar!, ¡Siempre!

Konohamaru puso cara disgustada y hasta un tanto aburrida, Yuriko por su lado veía con pesar la escena que se repetía cada mañana.

¡Eres un retrasado de lo peor!

Eso sí que sorprendió a Kenji.

Eivin, creo que lo que quisiese decir fue que es un atrasado o impuntual- se apresuró Yuriko a corregir.

No- intervino Kenji con molestia.

 _Aquí vamos de nuevo_ \- se dijo Konohamaru con fastidio.

Lo que el idiota quiso decir es que por causas completamente fuera de mi control, he llegado un tanto tarde de la hora acordada- proclamó muy seguro cruzándose de brazos, lo que provocó el asombro de todo el equipo- además, aquí el único retrasado eres tú- culminó mirando a su compañero con superioridad.

¡AHHH!, ¡PERO QUE DESFACHATEZ LA TUYA!- increíblemente el primero en reclamar fue el Sensei furibundo.

¡¿QUÉ ME DIJISTE?!- pero Eivin no tardó en secundarle.

Ambos, Sensei y alumno reflejaban en todas sus facciones, y prácticamente en todo el cuerpo, las ganas de asesinarlo; Yuriko supo que era tiempo de intervenir.

¿Que no se supone que ya tendríamos que estar en presencia de Tsunade-Sama?

¿Ehh?- ambos parpadearon confundidos.

Es que creo que ya hemos demorado bastante- recalcó la chica con intranquilidad.

¡AHHH!, ¡ES VERDAD!- Konohamaru regresó de su ensimismamiento, solo para pegar el grito en el cielo.

Y como si su vida dependiera de ello, recogió sus cosas a gran velocidad; Ciertamente todos entendieron que su vida si dependía de ello, así que le imitaron y salieron aprisa en la dirección antes señalada.

...

 **Mientras en otro lugar…**

Sakura caminaba por la aldea, pero no iba sola.

Eso creo- reía en compañía del chico- aunque la verdad es que no le estaba prestando atención- admitió, entre más risillas suyas y de él.

Bueno, supongo que ese tipo de programas no son de tu total agrado ¿no?- inquirió Lee con cierta decepción.

No, no es eso- quiso aclarar.

No importa, realmente no es algo para armar tanto escándalo. Supongo que veré el resumen cuando regrese.

Aun así, no me molesta en lo absoluto; Puedo dejar la casetera grabando.

Eso sería genial Sakura-san- le sonrió complacido.

Ya te dije que no tienes porque llamarme así. Dime solo Sakura- se molestó un poco.

De acuerdo, lo intentaré- detuvo su andar- Ahora, debo irme- se serio un tanto.

Mucha suerte, aunque sé que no la necesitarás- le imitó, parándose frente a él.

Se despedían, ya en una de las enormes puertas de la aldea.

Gracias Sakura.

Toma, para el camino- le tendió un "bento" pequeño. (caja para guardar la comida)

¿Lo hiciste tú?- se asombró.

Pues claro, ¿quién más?- bromeó.

Pues gracias de nuevo.

Se mostró satisfecho y entonces emprendió el camino.

Cuídate- profirió antes de que se alejase más.

Lo haré- levantó el pulgar de buena gana, y terminó por desaparecer entre la frondosidad del bosque.

Ella se quedó un instante mirando el horizonte, pensando en quien sabe que tantas cosas, hasta que una voz conocida la regresó al mundo real.

Sakura.

¡Shikamaru!- dio un respingo, el chico ya estaba a un lado de ella.

Parece ser que no tienes la conciencia tranquila- exclamó con cierta burla bien disimulada- lo digo porque siempre te sobresaltas.

Sakura no contestó, pues comprendió muy bien que si el hombre estaba allí no era para charlar de la rutina diaria, o simplemente darle los buenos días.

Veo que has estado bastante ocupada- dijo observando a la entrada, haciendo referencia desde luego, al chico que recién acababa de salir.

De nuevo tuvo a bien callar, y de paso matarlo con la mirada.

No sé el porqué; Desde que regresamos de la misión te he estado buscando, pero parece que eres una persona difícil de encontrar- exclamó en un tono de fingida inocencia, mirándola con una ceja levantada.

Si lo que estás tratando de decir es que me estoy escondiendo, pues te equivocas- profirió molesta sin mirarlo.

Umm- bufó de buena gana- no estoy insinuando nada, simplemente era un comentario.

Se inició un silenció pesado.

Ahhh- suspiró cansado estirando los brazos, como si recién despertara.

Y volvió a su habitual semblante aburrido, ya sin rastros de disgusto o burla.

Créeme que esto tampoco es agradable para mí. No me gusta ser mensajero de malas noticias, y mucho menos si hablamos de Tsunade-Sama- admitió.

Entonces no deberías de…

Pero tampoco voy a cambiar de parecer, así que no trates de convencerme.

Más silencio.

Dices que te molesta el asunto, pero en realidad lo que me estas demostrando es lo contrario- espetó con altanería, como una provocación.

Ya te lo dije antes, no me hagas repetirlo.

¿Qué?- interrogó ya sin ánimos de seguir.

Shikamaru inhalo y exhaló con pesadez.

Es la última vez que lo diré, así que presta atención- se miró decidido- Si estoy haciendo esto no es porque esté molesto contigo, mucho menos creas que tengo algo en tu contra. Es muy simple, soy partidario de la verdad, y no me parece guardar un secreto de ésta magnitud.

No sabes de lo que hablas- le reclamó aún tranquila- ni todas las consecuencias que traerá el que se sepa. ¿A caso no piensas en eso? Chico genio.

El hombre solo dio más suspiros, sabiendo que la situación ameritaba más seriedad de su parte.

Eso mismo tendrías que haber calculado tú, antes de armar semejante teatro- dijo viéndola muy de cerca, tratando de intimidarla.

Claramente funcionó, pues Sakura se encogió un poco ante sus palabras.

Ya no tengo ganas de seguir con esta charla sin sentido- exclamó Sakura apartándose de él.

No hemos terminado- advirtió él desde su lugar, al ver como ella le daba la espalda.

Ella le observó por encima del hombro, con muy mala cara.

Si lo que querías es que todo mundo se enterara… pues bien, ya está. Kakashi ya lo sabe, así que los demás no tardarán mucho en saberlo también.

Y dicho eso lo dejó parado en medio de la vereda.

…..

 **En la torre Hokage…**

¡¿QUÉÉEÉÉ?!

¡Eivin!, ¡No grites en la presencia de la Hokage!- le regañó el Sensei.

Tsunade sonrió levemente, complacida por la muestra de respetó que su subordinado diera por fin hacia ella; Pero no duró mucho.

¡No ves que si la haces enfadar te caerá encima!- explicó Konohamaru al infante, con ademanes exagerados- … ¡Con todo su enorme peso sobre tu cuerpo!- enfatizo la palabra enorme.

Solo Yuriko y Kenji notaron la vena palpitante que saltaba en la frente de la rubia mujer; Ambos se miraron sabiendo que prontamente su equipo requeriría de un nuevo mentor.

¿Qué su gran pecho dices?- preguntó Eivin haciéndose el que no lo había escuchado, y de paso malinterpretando sus palabras.

¡No tonto!, ¡su gran peso!- Eivin sonrió con perversión sin atender las palabras de su maestro.

Bueno, y posiblemente también necesitarían un nuevo compañero de entrenamientos.

¡USTEDES DOS, GRANDÍSIMOS IDIOTAS!- explotó saltando de su silla.

Hasta entonces fue que ambos cayeron en cuenta de donde y con quien estaban; Y por supuesto que se aterraron, de hecho poco les faltó para tirarse en una esquina y hacerse bolita. Yuriko no sabía como parar la futura masacre, pero Kenji ya estaba harto de ello, así que habló.

¿Entonces cuando partiremos a la misión?

Lo dijo con tal tranquilidad, como si estuviese perdido y preguntara por el baño; Con lo que se ganó las miradas de todos los presentes.

Es… es cierto. Váyanse ya- ordenó volviendo a su silla y al tema.

Si señora.

Respondió su compañera con extremo formalismo, Kenji simplemente dejó de recargarse sobre la pared; Mientras que los otros dos asintieron efusivamente y salieron corriendo de la oficina.

Ya afuera de dicho despacho y de la torre, la tensión se rompió.

¡Ufff!- respiró aliviado Konohamaru, limpiando el sudor de su frente- eso estuvo muy cerca.

Si, ni que lo digas- secundó Eivin.

Creo que tenemos que darle las gracias a Kenji-san por ser tan valiente y rescatarnos- exclamó con una sonrisa.

¿QUÉ?, ¡NI MUERTO!- se rehusó indignado el menor.

Hum… pues no tienen que agradecer, simplemente lo hice porque ya me estaba fastidiando- explicó Kenji altaneramente.

Les dio la espalda y siguió su camino.

¡ERES INSOPORTABLE!

¡Cálmate Eivin!- le tranquilizó Konohamaru- mejor déjenme explicarles la misión…

Eso lo podemos hacer una vez en la puerta- interrumpió Haruno- además, ya escuchamos esa explicación en la oficina de la Hokage; A menos claro que ustedes no estuvieran prestando atención.

Esta vez hasta el Sensei quedó estupefacto, ¿Les estaba regañando?

¡AHORA SÍ!- se lanzó al ataque, pero Konohamaru le detuvo.

Tienes razón Kenji, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo- sonrió amistoso.

Yuriko y Eivin miraron a su superior sin entender.

Vamos.

Corrieron hasta la entrada, como buenos ninjas que eran, pero entonces Kenji empezó a saltar edificios. Sus compañeros se impresionaron, y en un ataque de celos Eivin intentó imitarle, fallando monumentalmente y cayendo al suelo de forma estrepitosa.

¿Qué ocurrió?- el mayor detuvo su andar, y se aproximó preocupado a su alumno.

¿Estás bien?- también Yuriko acudió a su ayuda.

Estoy… estoy bien- se levantó un tanto vapuleado por su fracaso.

Se sacudía el polvo de la ropas, cuando algo le desconcentró.

Vaya, parece que ni siquiera son capaces de hacer algo tan simple- exclamó Kenji.

¿Qué?- murmuró Eivin incrédulo.

Lo siento Kenji-san- se apresuró a explicar el Sensei- debí habértelo mencionado antes, pero ellos aún no han completado su entrenamiento básico.

Hum, pues si debió- se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda a su superior.

Lo lamento, con todo lo que ha pasado olvidé mencionarlo y…

¿Cómo es que Tsunade-Sama les permitió venir si no saben ni lo básico?- exigió explicación.

Bueno pues…

Ahora serán solamente una carga para nosotros.

No, te aseguro que no darán problemas. Para eso estoy yo.

Pues eso espero.

¡YA BASTA!

Era Eivin, quien abruptamente se plantó frente a ellos. Indignado y más que eso, por lo que sus ojos veían.

¡Es increíble!, ¿Por qué usted siendo superior tiene que explicarse y darle disculpas?

Eivin- susurró Yuriko con tristeza.

¿Porqué todos le tratan como si fuera de la realeza?, ¡Es un simple niño!, ¡igual que nosotros!

Eivin- Konohamaru le llamó con seriedad.

¡Y además de todo se burla de Yuriko y de mi!, ¿por qué le defiende a él en vez de a nosotros?

Eivin.

¡Eso no es todo!, ¡Además se comporta de esa manera tan creída y todos le aplauden y complacen!

¡Eivin!

Se impuso Konohamaru como lo que era, su superior; Pero ni aún así logró callarlo.

¡Y por si no fuera suficiente hasta la Hokage y los viejos del consejo!, ¡Y no crea que no nos hemos dado cuenta quién es su consentido!

¡Plaz! Eivin cayó al suelo dolorosamente, víctima de un buen puñetazo en la cara; Lo que evidentemente también le hiso callar. Era Konohamaru, quién le miraba con autoridad.

Soy tu superior, no vuelvas a desobedecer mis órdenes o contradecirme.

Yuriko corrió a auxiliar a un más que atónito y descolocado Eivin.

Ahora vamos- ordenó, siendo seguido de cerca por Kenji.

…..

 **De nuevo en la torre Hokage…**

Tsunade permanecía estática en su sitio, posando como la figura de autoridad que representaba para esa aldea; Pensando; meditando; cavilando; e inevitablemente algo, o alguien irrumpió en su "calma".

Me parece que ya tengo la solución que tanto buscas- le susurró al oído aquel hombre.

Ya veo, eso sueno interesante.

¿Verdad que sí?

Sí. Pero si no te apartas en éste preciso momento, tendré que buscar la solución de nuevo, solo que en una persona viva.

Jeje, tan malhumorada como siempre.

Y tomó su distancia, dejando la ventana donde reposaba, solo para hacerse espacio en la oficina.

¿A qué debo tú muy oportuna visita?- indagó sin muchos ánimos de conversar.

Creo que ya lo sabes.

Así que de verdad tienes la cura para el mal que me aqueja. Y yo que pensé era invento tuyo.

No, yo no soy la clase de persona que haría algo así.

Ya dime de una buena vez que haces aquí, Jiraiya.

El hombre sonrió.

Sabes perfectamente que no puedes estar aquí, y menos a ésta hora- le recordó.

Si, lo recuerdo.

¿Entonces?

¿Entonces qué?

¿Qué porqué te apareces por aquí?, y además de todo tan despreocupado.

Me ofendes, sabes que soy muy cuidadoso para éste tipo de cosas.

¿Sí?, pues no lo parece, por la forma en que entraste por la ventana. Media aldea pudo verte desde esta distancia.

Aquí viene el sermón- masculló ladeando la cabeza con gesto fastidiado.

¡Pues sí!- se exaltó- ¡¿Tengo que recordarte que estás muerto?!

Esa afirmación-pregunta siempre ponía de mal humor al hombre, y más si era precedida por el típico sermón de "Sé más cuidadoso", "No me visites en la oficina", "¿Para qué saliese de tu cueva?", "¿Es que no tienes sentido común?". Excusas y más excusas que la mujer siempre le diera, y todo para mantenerlo lo más lejos posible; A raya.

Suspiró.

Si, lo sé. Tranquila, tengo todo bajo control, te lo aseguro.

¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Créeme, nadie nunca nota mi presencia; Ni siquiera esa solterona y preocupona mujer que tienes por asistente.

Hum… y todavía te atreves a decir eso.

Ya, no te enfades conmigo. Mira que recorrí un largo y cansado camino solo para verte.

Profirió melosamente, colocándose a sus espaldas y masajeándole los hombros.

¿No te da gusto verme después de tanto?

Siguió con su galantería, tratando de quitarle la gabardina obscura que siempre llevara. Tsunade no se negó a sus atenciones, y se dejó guiar hasta su silla.

Claro que sí tonto, qué pregunta es esa- sonrió leventemente, cerrando los ojos y rindiéndose.

Pues no lo parece- musitó sobre su cuello.

Pero éste no es el momento- refunfuñó, sacándoselo de encima.

Siempre dices eso, ¿entonces cuando será el momento?

Comprende, estamos en una situación muy desconcertante- volvió a su pose dura, la de jefa.

Jiraiya pareció entender, pues no siguió insistiendo (al menos por ahora).

¿Qué has averiguado?

Umm… no mucho.

¿Cómo que no mucho? Llevas meses siguiéndole.

Sí, pero es un tipo muy precavido.

Aún si lo es, algo habrá dicho, hecho. Algo sospechoso que nos de pistas para saber dónde se esconde.

Pues no, y empiezo a sentir que es una pérdida de tiempo el seguirle.

¿Cómo es eso? Itachi Uchiha es el único que conoce la ubicación de ese animal rastrero.

Insisto, deberíamos abrir un poco más el campo de investigación. Tal vez ya se ha dado cuenta que le seguimos de cerca, y así nunca conseguiremos que hable.

¡Pues entonces lo haremos por la fuerza!, ¡Si es necesario mandaremos a por él!

Tranquila, analiza las cosas antes de reaccionar tan impulsivamente.

¡Hum!- se dejó caer en la pobre silla mullida- Dices eso porque no sabes la nuevas.

Kenji fue "raptado" por él. Ya lo sabía- agregó con tranquilidad sentándose en la orilla del escritorio.

Sí. Por eso mismo es que se ha vuelto tan peligroso.

Pero ese no es el tema importante por ahora.

¿Cómo que no lo es?- inquirió con indignación- tú siempre le restas importancia a las cosas.

No, claro que no. Es solo que hay algo de suma importancia que creo que debes saber.

Tsunade cada vez entendía menos. Estaba dejando de lado el tema más importante; Un muy estudiado y complejo rapto; Robo de información valiosa para la aldea; Una posible y más que real futura invasión; ¡Una guerra en puerta!... y todo por un…

Esto muy probablemente cambie por completo el escenario y los planes del enemigo. Me inquieta saber él porque de…

¿Qué cosa?- exclamó impaciente.

Paciencia, déjame explicarte.

Bien, pero apresúrate.

Fue un golpe de suerte, si quieres llamarlo así; Yo solo estuve en el lugar preciso a la hora correcta, y fue cuando…

¡Deja ya de dar tantas vueltas y ve al grano!

De acuerdo.

Comprendió su poca paciencia en situaciones de ese tipo, así que siguió con más prisa.

Todavía hace algunos días le seguía la pista a Itachi...- ella asintió con la cabeza para que continuara- … incluso cuando entró a la aldea para llevarse a Kenji y…

¡Espera!, ¿Me estás diciendo que lo supiste con anticipo y no nos alertarse?

Sí, pero…

¡¿Y por qué demonios no hablaste?!

No es lo que piensas, espera a que acabe.

La Hokage solo frunció el seño, insatisfecha con su respuesta, pero le dejo seguir.

No se lo impedí porque necesitaba liberar mis sospechas…

¿Sospechas?

Sí. Días antes cuando lo planeaban, hubo algo que llamó mi atención- se llevó la mano al mentón- Itachi parecía dudar.

¿Del rapto?- dijo impresionada.

No.

¿Entonces?

Era algo complejo que no entendí en ese momento, sino hasta días después; Después de que estuvo con Kenji y decidió liberarlo.

¡¿QUÉÉE?!, ¿Qué lo liberó dices?, pero si…

Eso tampoco es lo más importante. Mientras le seguía por el bosque pude oír una conversación de suma importancia; Itachi esperaba a alguien, y la pelea que tuvo con Kakashi solo fue su forma de atraerlo a la trampa…

¿Qué trampa?, ¿Y qué tiene que ver Kakashi en todo ello?

La trampa no era para él; Solo los usó a él y a Kenji de señuelo para…

¡Tsunade-Sama!

Súbitamente un shinobi irrumpió en el despacho.

¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?- exclamó furibunda.

¡Tiene que venir!- se veía muy alterado el ninja médico- ¡Nuestro mejor y más numeroso equipo Anbu fue masacrado!

¿Qué dices?

Jiraiya y Tsunade se pararon de su sitio de inmediato.

…..

Ya llevaban un tiempo considerable caminando, bajo el ardiente sol, la incómoda arena en los pies, la picazón por el sudor en todo el cuerpo, el lodo seco en la cara muy cerca de los ojos; Todo lo cual sería menos incómodo de no ser por el inextinguible y suave sonido del viento, lo cual solo le recordaba la falta total de dialogación en todo el camino.

¡Tres horas!, eso era lo que llevaban de camino, y en todo el recorrido nadie había hablado; Al menos no más de lo estrictamente necesario. Esto la estaba por volver loca, y no por todas las incomodidades antes mencionadas, sino por la falta de empatía que mostraban sus compañeros.

Eivin tenía puesta una de sus mejores máscaras de seriedad e intimidación, esa que decía "No te me acerques si aprecias tu integridad", y que usara en muy contadas ocasiones, cuando de verdad le cabreaban; Kenji con su semblante apático y aburrido que espantaba hasta las moscas, esa de "Es un verdadero fastidio existir"; Y su Sensei, bueno, digamos solamente que era la primera vez que Yuriko sentía temor hacia su persona, ya que nunca le había visto así.

¿Y ella?, bueno hacia lo que podía para seguirles el paso. Como ya se lo esperaba era la menos experimentada de todos, así que algo tan sencillo como caminar se le complicaba enormemente; Claro, en el supuesto caso de que a lo que hacían los ninjas se le pudiese llamar "caminar".

Definitivamente tenía que ponerse más en forma, pero por ahora el cansancio mismo imposibilitaba que denotara toda su frustración; Aunque nada le impedía exteriorizarla para evidenciar lo que ya no podía callar más, o mejor dicho ¡Que ya no podía callar más!

Llegamos.

Estuvo a un segundo de emitir su opinión al respecto, sobre la estúpida pelea que tuvieran antes de salir. Afortunadamente para ella (y tal vez para todos), el anuncio dicho por su Sensei fue la liberación que necesitaba con tanta desesperación.

Ya era hora- masculló el guardia de la entrada.

Genma- exclamó Konohamaru al reconocerlo.

¿Ustedes son el equipo que manda Tsunade-Sama?- expresó sin ocultar su apatía.

Ehh…

Somos los únicos aquí ¿no?, así que saca tus conclusiones.

Konohamaru fue interrumpido por un fastidiado Kenji, que no dudó en usar su sarcasmo también con el hombre frente a ellos; Muy a pesar de que fuera su superior, o más bien importándole poco. Transitó por su lado ignorándolo y haciéndose paso dentro de la terrosa aldea.

No sé a quién me recuerda. Tiene agallas para ser un simple gennin- murmuró Genma para después seguirle el paso a Kenji.

El resto también entraron; Algo desconcertados por lo anterior, pero muy cansados como para pensar en ello.

Oye niño, se supone que yo soy el guía. ¿Al menos tienes idea de a dónde vas?

"Comunicaciones y Servicios de Suna", es un edificio de cinco pisos al noroeste de la parte más baja de la aldea- respondió como un robot, sin virarse o detenerse.

Quien sí se detuvo abruptamente fue Genma, impresionado por su exactitud. Eivin y Yuriko ya se lo tenían de memoria, y Konohamaru solo suspiró, cansado de tener que explicar lo mismo a todo el que se lo preguntara; Ya fuera directa o indirectamente.

Él es el chico que se graduó con honores de la academia hace unos meses. Tsunade-Sama lo está poniendo a prueba porque cree que debe tener un rango más alto.

El jounin solo parpadeo asombrado, y luego de un lapsus caminó tras ellos.

Kenji sonrió con sorna mentalmente; La verdad le agradaba bastante la cara de idiotas que ponían los mayores al saberlo muy cerca de alcanzarlos, si no es que superarlos. Su buen humor por tales situaciones duraba un tiempo considerable, y esta vez pudo haber sido igual, de no ser por toparse con la persona a quien menos se esperaba.

¡Kakashi-Sensei!

… **¿Cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones de Itachi Uchiha?...**

 **Y… ¿Quién de todos tendrá el honor de desvelar la verdad?...**


	26. Chapter 26: Segundo acto

Hola a todos!

Les dejo el capi de ésta semana, deseando como siempre que les guste :)

Gracias por seguir la historia, y nos leemos la próxima semana!

Capítulo 26: Segundo acto.

¡Kakashi-Sensei!

Gritó en joven tutor para atraer su atención. En ese preciso momento Kenji deseó evaporarse en el aire.

Oh, pero si es Kakashi- exclamó Genma con desgano.

Konohamaru por su lado corrió a su encuentro para saludarle, mientras sus pupilos veían de lejos sin entender.

Me sorprende verlo aquí luego de tanto- dijo el joven solo por hacer plática.

Aunque era bien sabido que el mayor no tardaría demasiado en contestarle tajante para deslindarse, el Sensei primerizo se esforzaría por recibir más de dos diálogos de su parte; Más que un hola seco y un apresurado adiós.

No deberías, con más razón estoy aquí.

Bien. Hasta un simple jounin recién graduado como él podría distinguirlo a kilómetros de distancia; Y era extraordinario; toda una hazaña; un logro más para su libreta de retos; Que siendo tan distraído como era lo pudiera ver con tanta facilidad.

Si, veo que Tsunade-Sama ha sabido aprovechar muy bien su reconocimiento de la aldea- espetó con más seriedad.

Y mientras los Senseis charlaban un tanto retirados del resto, (solo lo suficiente para no ser escuchados); Los menores cuchicheaban sobre la situación.

Umm… ¿no les parece sospechoso ese sujeto?- proclamó Eivin con suspicacia, viendo al peligris.

Por el contrario. Se ve muy guay- profirió Yuriko con ojos brillosos, una sonrisa, y ligero rubor.

Sí, pero… ¿quién demonios es?- se rascó la mejilla con gesto confuso.

Tonto, fíjate bien. Trae la banda de Konoha, además del uniforme completo- obvió ella.

Ya lo sé, si no soy tan tonto. Me refiero a que no parece una persona común- explicó con seriedad impropia de él.

Umm, pues… - llevó un dedo al labio, señal de que lo meditaba- … de algo me suena, pero ahora mismo…

Su nombre completo es Hatake Kakashi- dijo Genma de pronto, entrando en la conversación.

¡Ahh!- pegaron un brinco ambos chicos.

¡No te aparezcas así de repente!- se quejó el compañero de Kenji.

Olvidé que estaba aquí- decía la pelinegra con la mano en el pecho, recuperándose del susto.

Es un ninja de élite, uno de los mejores jounins de la Aldea de la Hoja- reveló ignorando lo anterior _\- Sino es que el mejor_ \- dijo para sí con rencor.

¡WOOW!- soltó Eivin, impresionado.

Si lo investigan creo que se darán una idea de qué clase de shinobi es- sugirió- _El maldito está hasta en los libros de texto_ \- recordó Genma con amargura.

Kenji hiso caso omiso a sus comentarios, estaba muy ocupado pensando como escapar como para escucharlos. Los mayores que ignoraban todo esto, seguían en su plática.

Pues en eso si tiene la razón, debe aceptarlo Sensei- concedió- Con todo usted debe ser el shinobi en nuestra aldea que más sabe de la Aldea de la Arena.

Tal vez, pero igualmente eso no significa que me ocupen de chaperón.

Jaja. La culpa es suya por aceptar el intercambio a Suna por cuatro años- se burló sin recato.

Esta vez Kakashi ya no contestó. Ignorando al parlanchín joven se aproximó a los infantes; Para cuando Kenji se percató ya estaba frente a ellos.

Hola- le dirigió claramente a Kenji.

Había algo muy perturbador en su mirada; Un algo que atemorizaba y tranquilizaba por igual; Un profundo sentir; Un debate mental de emociones contrarias. Y más por ello fue que, (con cierto esfuerzo), se mostró indiferente.

Exactamente; No solo no le contestó, ni siquiera se dignó en mirarle. Aún seguía cruzado de brazos, mirando las profundidades de la aldea, e ignorando a todo y todos. Era de esperarse que sus compañeros se minimizaran con la presencia del jounin, y que a la vez se confundieran por el poco interés mostrado por Kenji.

Ello no pasó desapercibido tampoco para Konohamaru, aunque tal vez si para Genma. Como sea la situación era tensa, nadie sabía que decir; El jounin de pañuelo en la cabeza parecía ser el único que no notó el desaire del que había sido víctima el hombre peligris, por lo que habló de lo más normal.

¿Nos vamos a quedar parados aquí todo el día?- denotó su fastidio y ansias por acabar con el recorrido.

Es verdad. Tenemos que irnos- acompletó el joven nieto del tercer Hokage- Nos vemos después Hatake-san.

Dicho eso se encaminó a lado de un apresurado Genma, que increíblemente seguía, a su vez, a un despreocupado Kenji; Yuriko y Eivin les dieron alcance después, todavía confundidos por la escena.

Kakashi le miró marcharse desde su sitio.

De acuerdo- vociferó para sí, con semblante confiado pero extremadamente serio.

…..

 **Mientras…**

La torre Hokage últimamente permanecía inundada de un silencio extraordinario, eso si tomamos en cuenta que prácticamente todo lo que iba del día era el sitio más frecuentado por los aldeanos; Más incluso que el mercado. Es por ello, que justo ahora podía relajarse un poco y disfrutar de la momentánea calma, pues fuera cual fuera la razón de tal desolación en el lugar, lo tenía que aprovechar.

O eso hacía mientras ordenaba un poco el escritorio de la Hokage, que para variar casi nunca se distinguía entre tanto papel arrumbado por aquí y por allá. También se preguntó, si al cambiar de Hokage mejoraría el aspecto de la apreciable oficina; Su respuesta nada alentadora llegó con la imagen mental del rubio y joven padre, así que no, eso era un rotundo no.

En eso andaba cuando escuchó como llamaban a la puerta.

¿Quién es?- profirió ella dejando lo que hacía.

Soy yo- respondieron con voz calma al otro lado de la puerta.

Shizune dio un respingo nervioso, y logró mover de lugar algunos de los documentos recientemente catalogados; Rápidamente les dio su sitio anterior y se acomodó un poco las ropas y el cabello.

Adelante- espetó, y el portón dejó ver al hombre detrás.

Buenas tardes Shizune-san.

Bu-buenas Yamato-san, ¿qué se le ofrece?- siguió el protocolo.

Tsunade-Sama me mandó llamar, pero veo que no se encuentra aquí- explicó con cortesía.

Buscó con la vista a dicha mujer, pero era claro que no estaba. Fue un rápido vistazo, pero inevitablemente lo notó, posó su vista en la mujer pelinegra frente suyo; E igualmente, por mero instinto o inercia la recorrió de pies a cabeza, lo que provocó el sonrojo de ésta.

Lo siento- se disculpó, apenado- … es que no luces como siempre.

Ah, pues… me… me…- trataba de explicarse.

Te sienta bien ese corte de cabello- exclamó sonriente.

Gracias- se le iluminaron los ojos, para inmediatamente después desviar la cara al ventanal.

Un silencio incomodo se instaló en el ambiente, así que se decidió a hablar; De cualquier cosa, lo que fuera menos la nada; el silencio; el vacío.

Si, pues Tsunade-Sama tuvo una emergencia y se fue.

Ya veo.

Más pausa.

¿Y no te dijo a dónde iba o si tardaba?- preguntó ya algo ansioso.

No, solo me dijo que era importante.

Um- frunció el seño.

Seguro estarás pensando que para que te hiso venir si no iba a estar ¿no?- habló ya con más confianza.

Ah, no es eso- negó con la manos, pero ciertamente era lo que pasaba por su mente en aquel instante- es que yo también quería preguntarle sobre algo.

Ummm.

Más espacio.

Creo que será mejor que regrese en otro momento.

¡No!- gritó deteniéndolo, y se tapó la boca avergonzada- quiero decir, que bien puedo adelantarte un poco sobre el tema- explicó con más calma.

Oh… eso… ¿está bien?- inquiero con duda.

Sí, solo será una forma de agilizar las cosas. De todos modos Tsunade-Sama me ha pedido que te de la información sobre tu nueva misión- decía con formalismo- antes o después no tiene importancia- le sonrió con premura.

Bien entonces- apretó los labios, también nervioso por el tiempo que pasarían a solas.

…..

Sacaba su ropa de la maleta y la acomodaba lo mejor que podía en el armario; Al tiempo, supervisaba de reojo a sus aprendices, lo menos que necesitaba ahora era una de sus peleas "fraternales". Cuando regresaron del edificio de comunicaciones, seguidamente se dirigieron al edificio central que fungía como las oficinas del Kazekage, guiados desde luego por el odioso de Genma.

 _No puedo creerlo, ¡tanta mala suerte! Justo tenían que asignarlo como nuestro guía_ \- maldijo Konohamaru mentalmente.

Suspiró siguiendo en lo suyo, hasta que escuchó algo parecido a un quejido. Se viró con pesar hacia la fuerte del sonido.

¡Malditas cobijas mal rellenadas!- exclamó el menor, con frustración evidentemente creciente.

Eivin, por favor no maldigas en este recinto- le reprendió sin ganas- recuerda que somos invitados.

Ya lo sé, pero… ¡Esta maldita cosa no se queda quieta!

Ahh…- exhaló con aflicción.

Eivin batallaba con un "sleeping bag" (los cobertores que se usan en los campamentos para dormir dentro de ellos), y emanaba tanta furia para con el cobertor, que casi podía jurar lo veía aún más amenazantemente que al propio Kenji; Esa y más razones le obligaron a brindarle su ayuda como buen Sensei que era, ya que ni sus otros pupilos se compadecían o acomedían.

Se hace así- le instruía- lo haré yo y luego lo intentarás tú- explicó.

¡Hum! Me gustaría que no fuera tan complicado, ¿cómo pueden dormir en estás porquerías todas las noches?

Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte, así será cada vez que salgamos de misión- decía terminando de desatar y estirar el rollo de tela- ya está, ahora inténtalo tú- indicó acercándole su propio futon para que lo acomodara.

¿Qué?- se hiso el desentendido.

Desátalo- ordenó.

Bien- aceptó de mala gana, dejándose caer al piso de centón.

En momentos como éstos era que recordaba con más fuerza el día de su graduación como jounin, y más específicamente el día en que eligiera convertirse en mentor de gennins; Tal cual lo hubieran hecho sus padres antes de él, su tío Asuma, y su abuelo el tercero.

Con esa alegría inexplicable que le surgía al recordar a toda su familia ya fallecida, observó detenidamente a cada uno de los niños que le acompañaran en ese viaje.

Primero se encontraba Eivin, el chico de la realeza que luchaba desesperadamente en contra de los burócratas a los que pertenecía, le gustara o no; Que decidiera por su propia cuenta iniciarse como shinobi, para demostrar a los altos que no siempre ser de la realeza significaba sabiduría.

Rió, al verlo pelear aún contra el terco futon que no quería cooperar. Al parecer estaba demasiado ocupado para notar que lo miraban.

Luego Yuriko, la niña alegre y cariñosa que igualmente desafiara a sus progenitores, y todo para ser ninja; En su clase las mujeres no tenían otro rol más que el de ser amas de casa, por eso se fijó como meta demostrar que era mejor que muchos hombres.

Sonrió, con el mismo cariño y ternura que ella le dirigiera siempre que le viera. Yuriko por otro lado si se dio cuenta que le veía fijamente y se ruborizó.

Y por último estaba Kenji, el niño tierno y valiente que enfrentara cada día las adversidades de la vida con una sonrisa en su rostro; O al menos así solía ser. De un tiempo para acá había efectuado un cambio radical en su persona, tanto físico como psicológico; Ya no reía como antes, no jugaba con otros niños, casi siempre procuraba hablar con adultos en vez de con los de su edad.

La melancolía se instaló en su semblante, como un espejo que reflejaba perfecto el infante al que examinaba.

Desearía poder dormir en una cómoda cama- se quejó Eivin- ¡AHHHH!... ¡POR UN DEMONIO!, ¡PUTOS FUTONES!- explotó al no lograr su objetivo.

Un buen golpe represivo en la cabeza, fue lo único que consiguió con sus reclamos.

Pues lo siento, pero es lo único que tenemos, su alteza- refunfuñó Konohamaru, calmando su instinto asesino.

¡Auuu!, eso si me dolió- se sobaba repetidamente la zona afectada.

Ya es hora de dormir, cámbiense y a la cama. Mañana saldremos muy temprano.

Indicó; Y como se predica con el ejemplo se empezó a desvestir, y hubiera seguido de no ser por un grito ensordecedor.

¡Ahhh!, ¡Si será tonto!, ¿qué no ve que Yuriko sigue aquí?- indicó Eivin, obviando el porqué del chillido de su compañera.

Ésta solo se tapó la cara en acto reflejo.

¡Oh!- se rascó la nuca- ¡es verdad!- rio un poco, apenado por su descuido.

¿Y qué no se piensa vestir o qué?- le recordó el menor.

Ah, es verdad- se colocó su camisa y chaleco con toda la calma del mundo.

¡Ohss! Si será pervertido- murmuró Eivin con molestia.

…..

 **Y en la aldea…**

A ver si entendí. Tsunade-Sama quiere que yo entrene a Kenji, solo porque Kakashi no aceptó. ¿Es así?

Shizune asintió con solemnidad. Yamato permaneció silencioso momentáneamente, parecía meditar cuidadosamente la situación.

Entiendo- profirió luego de un rato, posando la vista en ningún punto en específico.

¿Entonces puedo asumir que aceptas?

Sí- dijo con simplicidad.

Bien, entonces…

Se acabó el dialogo, ya no había pretexto para hablar, así que mejor sería dejarlo para otra vez.

¿Puedo invitarte a tomar algo?

¿Ehh?- le observó aún sin creérselo.

Tal vez te parezca que es algo tarde para eso, pero…

No. Está bien- contestó inmediata, disimulando por muy poco una sonrisa.

Así pues, ya estando en la salida del edificio de archivos.

¡Shizune!

Oh, es Tsunade-Sama- trató de esconderse.

Y no se ve muy amigable- completó Yamato.

¿Dónde rayos estabas? Te he estado buscando toda la tarde- reclamó con las manos a la cadera.

Estaba… estuve… estoy…

Me ponía al tanto de la situación Tsunade-Sama- explicó con formalismo el hombre.

¿Qué?, ¿Y quién demonios te dio autorización para contárselo?- parecía disgustada por la acción de su discípula.

Por favor no la reprenda. Me gustaría que lo hiciéramos formal, y que me explique en qué consistirá mi tarea- cambió el tema adrede.

Vamos a mi oficina.

Shizune respiró un poco más aliviada cuando se fueron, pero a la vez regresó la desilusión; Tsunade había interrumpido su cita.

¿Cita?

Se asombró por sus propios pensamientos. Negó con la cabeza.

…..

 **Tres días después…**

Dos jóvenes mujeres iban paseando plácidamente por la aldea, conversando amenamente; poniéndose al día; comentando de los chismes de las vecinas; criticando la ropa de las aldeanas; chuleando a uno que otro shinobi que pasaba. O más bien Ino, porque lo que era Sakura no había dicho ni pio en todo el rato.

… A mí me pareció que no fue para tanto, pero ya sabes cómo es Kina, siempre quiere tener la razón…

Parloteaba como perica; Sakura solo deseaba que le dejara comentar algo, o ya de menos que se callara. Y repentinamente se escuchó un estruendo a sus espaldas, ambas voltearon, encontrando al causante de tal ruido en el piso.

No-puedo-más.

Era Sai, o eso parecía.

¡Sai!- gritó su novia horrorizada.

¿Sí?- masculló sepultado en bolsas de compras.

¡Mis bolsas!- exclamó intentando levantarlas.

A su amiga le pareció muy graciosa y hasta un tanto cruel la situación, pero ni así logró pasar la agridulce sensación que se asentaba en su boca.

Ino, tengo que hablarte de algo importante.

Si sí, te escucho- decía la rubia, ocupada aún en alzar sus compras del suelo.

Sakura frunció el seño al ver que poco le miraba, aún así se decidió a contarle.

Estoy nerviosa, y asustada- admitió. Eso sí que llamó la atención de su amiga, porqué se viró y la observó expectante.

¿Por qué?- inquirió reanudando la marcha, y usando de nuevo a su novio como mula de carga.

Ya han pasado días desde que no sé de él- explicó con cierto recato.

Umm… pues yo no creo que debas preocuparte por eso- le restó importancia.

¿Qué?

Si mira. El hecho de que desapareciera de ese modo luego de su discusión solo significa una cosa…- dejó espacio a la duda.

¿Y?

… A lo que me refiero es que muy seguramente la situación le superó.

Dijo las cosas con tal seriedad que a Sakura no le quedó ninguna duda de que lo decía en serio, pero solo para estar seguras indagó.

¿Dices que…?- temió terminar su cuestión.

Eso mismo, dilo- le retó.

¿Crees que está escapando?- pronunció incrédula.

No, ya lo hiso- aseveró con convicción total, Sakura no contestó.

No creo.

Ambas saltaron del susto con esa intromisión a su conversación, se habían olvidado que Sai estaba ahí. El chico se puso de pie justo detrás de ellas, y con la neutralidad que le caracterizaba afirmó aquello.

¿Pero qué dices?, es una grosería entrometerse así en una plática entre chicas Sai, te lo he dicho un centenar de veces- le regañó sin prestar mucha atención a lo que dijo.

Solo dije eso porque me pareció que tratabas de ayudar a Sakura- expuso con simplicidad, ladeando la cabeza.

¿Y qué con eso?, ¿qué es lo que tratas de decir?- le interrogaba la rubia.

Sakura solo se mantuvo al margen, escuchándolos "discutir".

Que no haces un buen trabajo como consejera.

¿Qué?, ¿Y TÚ QUE SABES IDIOTA?- se alzó indignada por el cometario.

Pues porque eso no es lo que Kakashi tiene en mente, por eso lo sé- afirmó sin inmutarse.

¿Cómo puedes saber algo así?, ¿acaso leíste su mente?

No, pero yo en su lugar no escaparía- admitió sin expresión alguna, impresionando a ambas mujeres.

¡Ahhhh Sai!, no sabía que pudieses ser tan romántico y tierno- celebró Ino, abrazándolo con efusividad.

Lo que la chica no entendía y Sakura sí, es que había malinterpretado sus palabras.

¡Me alegra saberlo!, aunque todavía soy joven para ser madre- siguió, sin comprender lo que verdaderamente quiso decir.

¿Y qué harías?- soltó su pregunta, dudosa.

Sai se lo pensó muy poco, y ante las miradas inquisitivas y curiosas de las féminas, testificó.

Simple. Lucharía por recuperar lo que me fue cruelmente arrebatado.

Cada sílaba que conformaba la oración era como filosas dagas que atravesaron su corazón, estómago y garganta. Ino vio de reojo a su amiga, con compasión por su sentir, luego miró feo a Sai aunque éste ni pestañeó.

Eso no quiere decir que ese hombre haga lo mismo- justificó.

Entiendo que le tengas resentimiento a Kakashi-san, porque te identificas con Sakura.

¡Quién le tiene resentimiento!, aunque debería.

De igual forma yo me identifico con Kakashi-san, es por eso que sé lo que haría de estar en su lugar- explicó como si fuera lo más lógico.

¡Idiota!, solo la estas poniendo más nerviosa.

Pues debería estarlo, solo le estoy facilitando las cosas.

¡Imbécil! Se supone que hablaste porque según tú, yo no estaba ayudando a Sakura con mis comentarios, ¡Pues tú tampoco lo haces!

Al contrario, le advierto del peligro que se avecina.

La joven madre ya no les oía, o más bien ya no prestaba atención a lo que decían sus voces; Justo frente a ella se hallaba la peor escena posible. Sai e Ino parecieron no caer en cuenta y siguieron discutiendo.

Solo digo que debe ser muy cuidadosa, no sabemos de lo que puede ser capaz Kakashi-san para obtener lo que quiere.

¡No asustas a nadie con eso! Acéptalo, el imbécil escapó porque no quería hacerse responsable.

No tienes idea cuan equivocada estas.

¡Oshh!, ¡Ya! No sé como te he soportado por tanto tiempo.

Supongo que puede deberse a las veces en que entro a tu cuarto por las noches y hacemos…

¡CÁLLATE!- le tapó la boca, roja como un tomate.

Fue hasta entonces que la pareja lo notó, al llegar con la vista al lugar que con tanta atención detallaba ella; Allá, en lo más lejano de la calle; Al otro extremo del sendero; al final del camino; bajo las gloriosas puertas de Konoha, se distinguían cinco siluetas.

Una de ellas la podría reconocer cualquier habitante de la aldea, después de todo era el nieto del Tercer Hokage; Las otras tres pertenecían a los infantes que tomase como pupilos, no era difícil darse cuenta por la forma en que reprendía a una de ellos; Pero sobraba una.

Kakashi.

Sus ojos casi salieron de sus cuencas al reconocerlo. ¡Estaba con Kenji!

Mi Kenji- se dijo.

Parpadeó varias veces antes de reaccionar, presa del letargo en el que se sumió por la impresión; Y sin poder reprenderse por más tiempo, recorrió la calle, a tal velocidad que sus acompañantes pudieron jurar que su vida dependía de ello. En un santiamén ya estaba frente al grupo.

Examinó de reojo la situación antes de aventurarse a hablar. Konohamaru, el niño y la niña parecían no dar cuenta de lo que pasaba, pues charlaban muy animados; Su Kenji por otro lado estaba extremadamente serio, como se le acabasen de dar un sermón por algo que había hecho mal; Y él… parecía ajeno a la realidad, miraba a la nada.

Oh, Sakura-san hola- saludó amistoso el Sensei primerizo al verla.

Nadie más habló. La niña había cambiado su sonrisa a una mueca de disgusto en cuanto se acercó, el niño compañero de su hijo la miraba muy raro, con los ojos bien abiertos, y su Kenji parecía no notar su presencia.

Pues como verás he traído a tu hijo sano y salvo. No tienes de que preocuparte, como siempre su comportamiento y desempeño en la misión fueron impecables.

Si… gracias- contestó con recato.

Ya solo falta entregar el reporte a la vieja bruja en persona, después de eso lo mandaré directamente a su casa, puedes estar segura.

De acuerdo.

Y sin poder evitarlo (o disimularlo), posó su mirada en el otro jounin que les acompañaba. Konohamaru lo notó.

Ahh, Kakashi-san fue tan amable de acompañarnos para el regreso- explicó viendo la interrogante en la cara de la mujer.

Esperó respuesta de la chica, pero nada pasó; Todos parecían estar en su mundo, el único que estaba allí era él, y no entendía nada de nada. Se intercambiaban las miradas; Sakura veía a Kakashi, Eivin a Sakura, Yuriko a Kenji, Kenji al vacío y el peligris quien sabe a quién o qué.

Amm… pues- intentó aliviar la tensión. Era consciente de que la había, lo que no entendía muy bien era el porqué.

Me voy- anunció Kakashi rompiendo la atmosfera de incomodidad.

Esa exclamación se ganó las miradas de todos.

Tengo algunos pendientes. Nos vemos después- habló con el mismo semblante aburrido y desinteresado de siempre.

Ehh… si- respondió el tutor sin entender.

Levantó la mano a manera de despedida y echó a andar, y… Tal cual se sorprendiera cuando le vio junto a su hijo, abrió grandes los ojos.

Tenemos que hablar.

Murmuró en su oído, tan bajo que inclusive Sakura se preguntó si era real o solo habría sido su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada. Lo pudo reconfirmar al mirar sobre su hombro; Le dedicaba una de esas miradas que mataban, aquellas que se limitaba a mostrar a sus enemigos más poderosos y odiados.

Su corazón se detuvo, y para bien o para mal no pudo sumergirse en sus emociones negativas.

Vamos, no tengo todo el día- profirió Kenji de mala gana, despertando a todos.

Apresurémonos- anunció Konohamaru poniéndose en marcha- con permiso Sakura-san.

Y así nomás desaparecieron, sus siluetas se diluyeron con la distancia.

Ni siquiera me saludó- razonó Sakura, llevándose una mano al pecho.

Un mal presentimiento la aquejó de nuevo.

Sakura, ¿estás bien?- preguntó con preocupación Ino, llegando a su lado.

Está bien, aunque no por mucho- declaró Sai alcanzándoles.

Sai- le dio un codazo al indiscreto hombre.

Pero es la verdad, no sé porqué te enfadas.

Porque hay maneras de decir las cosas.

Esas maneras de las que hablas solo ocasionan más problemas y confusiones. Es mejor ser directos y es…

¡Qué no!, ¡Esta es una situación especial que requiere de tacto!

Yo pienso que sería mejor platicar las cosas de frente, y así evitarse en tene…

¡Oshh!, ¡Te digo que no!

Sai tiene razón.

La pareja dejó de discutir y la observaron con detenimiento.

Es mejor tener las cuentas claras.

¿Ehh?- Ino no comprendió esa frase sin sentido aparente.

Y cuanto antes mejor- profirió con seriedad y se fue.

…..

Fue así que, con las energías renovadas y una meta bien clara en su mente, se dirigió a su destino. Tocó el portón con fuerza.

¡No te atrevas a acercarte de nuevo a mi hijo, o no respondo!

Amenazó apenas se abrió la puerta. Una afirmación directa y concisa es lo que creyó hacía falta, para que de una buena vez lo entendiera y se apartara.

Aunque la reacción no fue para nada como esperaba, a pesar de habérselo planteado de mil y un formas en su cabeza; En ni una de sus más que analizadas situaciones "No deseadas", llegó siquiera a imaginarlo.

Porque antes de poder percatarse de lo que ocurría sintió un mareo horrible, seguido de un momentáneo pero fatigante dolor de cabeza. Kakashi la había jalado inesperada, rápida y bruscamente dentro de su apartamento.

Mocosa insolente, a mí no me vienes a amenazar a mi casa.

Espetó con autoridad, viéndose más imponente y agresivo de lo que normalmente era. Sakura tembló por un instante, pero luego recobró con más fuerza su propósito.

¡Y tú tampoco te atrevas a querer intimidarme!- contestó hecha una furia.

Bien, si eso es lo que quieres.

El terror se apoderó de ella cuando se supo acorralada contra la pared; Todo empeoró al sentir como él la tomaba fuertemente de las muñecas, y halándola hacia abajo sin que pudiera oponer resistencia alguna, la tendió en la alfombra de la sala, montándose sobre su cuerpo.

Me parece que fue exactamente así la vez anterior, solo que era una sucia y vieja cabaña en el paso.

La frialdad en su voz la estremeció de pies a cabeza, y en sus ojos pudo percibir sus intenciones. Sabía lo que seguiría, y aunque ya lo hubiera experimentado, no de ese modo; Por ello es que se le formó un nudo en la garganta que le impidió gritar o gimotear siquiera.

Una lágrima resbaló por su rostro al sentir la respiración del él sobre su cuello, inmediatamente después una mano posándose con firmeza en su muslo izquierdo y recorriéndolo, seguida de otra mano sobre su pecho comprimiéndolo. No podría detener más el llanto, así que simplemente le dejó fluir, resignada a lo que ocurriría.

Nada, no sintió más; Inesperadamente se detuvo. Se separó un poco y la examinó largamente.

Creía que cuando lo hiciera sería divertido- exclamó con expresión vacía, ya sin la máscara cubriendo su rostro.

Ahh… ahh…ahh…- jadeaba aún temerosa.

Ni tu cara de horror me es suficiente- dijo parándose, liberándola de su peso.

Él le dio la espalda, y Sakura aprovechó esa oportunidad para separar su espalda del suelo, y acurrucada a un lado del sofá, acomodó sus ropas y cabello con nerviosismo y temblores involuntarios.

Si lo que querías era pedirme de manera muy atenta que me aleje, lamento informante que no lo haré.

Ella no dijo nada a pesar de que le escuchaba fuerte y claro, pues aún se reponía del susto.

Que te quede clara una cosa- hiso una pausa- … por ningún motivo dejaré que apartes a Kenji de mí, y mucho menos que me prohíbas verlo. De ser preciso le contaré la verdad y ya veremos a quién prefiere; Si a una mujer mentirosa y traicionera o a su anhelado padre.

¡No puedes hacer eso!- se alzó iracunda.

¿A no?, ¿Y cómo se supone que lo evitarás?

Kenji es un niño muy listo, no se irá con un completo desconocido.

Jaja- rió en burla- Entonces Itachi debe frecuentar bastante a su madre como para que sienta confianza de irse con él.

Ese comentario se ganó una potente y bien puesta bofetada, que fácilmente pudo haber eludido pero no lo hiso.

¿Te ofendí?- inquirió sarcástico- Lo siento si fue así, pero no deberías presentarle a Kenji tantos hombres que se harán pasar por su padre solo porque te les ofrezcas a cambio.

Dolió, y mucho. Sus palabras eran como un punzante veneno, recorriendo sus arterias y haciendo estragos en sus emociones.

Sobre eso, te sugiero que no lo hagas- explicó con desapego- Porque de mi cuenta corre que desaparezcan. ¿Está claro?

Sakura no podía creer lo que veía; Lo que oía; Lo que percibía; Lo que era; En lo que se había convertido.

Eres tan diferente al de antes- musitó con tristeza.

Tú me has convertido en esto. Y si ya no se te ofrece nada más, lárgate de mi casa.

… **Kakashi ha decidido recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero…**

 **¿Qué opinará Kenji al respecto?...**


	27. Chapter 27: Tercer acto o

Hola hola!

Hoy voy de prisa, pero aclaro que, como dice abajo; Éste capítulo lo narra Kakashi, por lo que la continuación del capítulo anterior propiamente será el hasta el siguiente cap xd

Ojalá que les guste ver la perspectiva del Hatake por ésta ocasión, que explica algunas cosas.

Saludos y muchas gracias por continuar leyendo :)!

Capítulo 27: Tercer acto o…

 _Éste capítulo es narrado por Kakashi_

…..

Esto no era ningún malentendido; no estaba siendo interpretado de manera errónea; tampoco era una confusión; o la persona equivocada. Era exactamente lo que parecía, una declaración de guerra.

Entonces, como lo había anticipado se quedó sin palabras; Me vio con esa sensación de desazón en el rostro y pude jurar que las lágrimas se avecinaban, pero no. Y así repentinamente, igual que como apareciera hace un rato, se fue.

Apenas salió cerré la puerta y me quedé un momento de pie, meditando lo ocurrido; Pensando en mis reacciones a sus palabras. No fue para nada como lo había imaginado, si bien logré mi objetivo las cosas no salieron conforme a lo planeado.

No lo entiendo.

Creía que luego de este encuentro todo quedaría claro en mi cabeza, pero en lugar de eso conseguí más preguntas. Mi objetivo era simple, hacerle ver a Sakura que no dejaría las cosas así; No era que me desgastara pensando en mil y un formas de torturarla, o los posibles castigos que merecía por lo que había hecho, pero…

No pensé que después de todo…

Si había algo que tenía bien grabado en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo, era que la venganza no servía de nada; No tenía un propósito claro. Al principio centrabas tu ira en la persona que te lastimara, consiente o no de ello, y al final cuando lograbas humillar a aquel objeto de odio, solo quedaba el vacío.

… lo que le dije…

Para mí buscar venganza era el peor ridículo que podía hacer una persona; era rebajarse; caer tan bajo; jugar sucio; degradarse uno mismo. Buscar, encontrar y seguir a esa persona solo para encontrar el instante propicio, en el cual denotar sus errores y revelarlos frente al resto.

… y lo que hice…

De otro modo, la venganza más peligrosa se tornaba en adicción, obsesión para el cuerpo, una necesidad inquebrantable de dañar y ver sufrir al culpable de dicha ira. Cual fuera el camino, ninguno de los dos terminaba bien. Y aún así…

… se compadeció de mí.

Por más que me lo repitiera; negarlo; eludir ese pensamiento; restarle importancia; olvidarlo. Había intentado de todo, pero sencillamente no obtuve éxito.

Maldición.

Era increíble, y si me viera ahora mi yo del pasado no lo creería; También muy probablemente mis amigos veían muy mal mi resolución del asunto; La gente de la aldea me quemaría en la hoguera por sínico; Los señores feudales lo verían como todo un escándalo, aunque luego de unos días lo olvidarían; Y la Hokage me mandaría colgar y castrar, en ese orden.

… solo me queda aceptarlo.

Pero nada de eso me importaba ahora. Todo se podía ir al carajo, se podía derrumbar la aldea, iniciar una nueva guerra, y prácticamente acabar el mundo, y aún así no cambiaría de parecer; Además sería muy tonto de mi parte seguir negándolo. Quería venganza.

Parecer ser que el pasado siempre me perseguirá.

Era una maldición, mis errores jamás me dejarían escapar; Lo viera por donde lo viera esto era, una estupidez más por la cual pagar. Y al parecer este último "tropezón" me pasaría factura por todos los anteriores cometidos.

Ya no hay marcha atrás.

Me he convertido en esa clase de idiota, al que tanto juzgue en el pasado (y aún lo hago). Aquel patético ser que era capaz de cualquier cosa, y solo para que esa persona sintiera un poco del dolor que había causado.

Es una estupidez.

Pero a final de cuentas estaba decidido. Realmente no lo buscaba, o al menos no cien por ciento consciente de ello, pero cedería a mis más bajos y primitivos instintos; Ya no estaba por hacerme del rogar, todo dentro de mí me empujaba a hacerlo.

Ella lo ha querido así.

Y con ello en mente me dirigí a la puerta.

…

 **Más tarde…**

¡Kakashi-san!

Al parecer se sorprendió un poco por mi repentina "visita".

Hola- contesté con simplicidad.

No tenía ganas y tiempo para conversar.

Necesito hablar con Tsunade-Sama.

Le corté antes de que siguiera hablando.

Ahh… ¿ella le espera?

Fruncí el seño e invoque a mi monumental paciencia.

Shizune, con tu permiso.

Proferí pasando del recibidor donde atendía.

¡Ah!, Kakashi-san, Tsunade-Sama está…

Le ignoré y pasé a mis anchas al despacho. Unos segundos después entendí el porqué no debía entrar sin cita, igual le reste importancia a lo que veía y proseguí con mi intromisión.

Buenas tardes Tsunade-Sama, Jiraiya-Sa…

Saludaba con formalismo; pero fui interrumpido bruscamente por una violenta y enrojecida Hokage.

¡SHIZUNE!- gritó a todo pulmón, parándose de su sitio.

¿S-si?...

Fue la respuesta temblorosa de su discípula tras la puerta.

¿Qué carajos hace "éste" acá?- me señaló- ¿Por qué le dejaste pasar?

¡Pero es que yo no le dejé pasar!, él simplemente…

Pues verá… vine porque me dijeron que me requería con urgencia.

Intervine; No era por defenderla ni nada, solo me quería ahorrar el monologo completo. Los tres me miraron inquisitivos, sí, los tres.

Que era una mentira, cierto, ella nunca me mandó llamar; Pero dadas las circunstancias me parece que…

Es verdad, lo había olvidado por completo.

Espetó Tsunade-Sama dejándose caer en su silla, y ambos le miraron incrédulos.

¿Entonces si le citó?

Quiso reconfirmar Shizune.

Pues sí.

Sonreí internamente. Mentía.

Solo que eso fue hace dos horas, y como siempre tiene que llegar tarde.

Ya veo. Entonces…

Por favor déjennos a solas.

Ordenó y de inmediato los sobrantes se retiraron del despacho, aunque Jiraiya me miró de una forma que me pareció curiosa. La puerta se cerró.

¿Y bien?- concedió.

Como decía… vine porque me mandó llamar.

Ah, ¿Sí?

Estaba jugando el juego. No me creía ni una sola palabra y aún así me daba oportunidad de seguir con la farsa.

Sí- contesté seguro.

Umm…- hiso ademán de pensar.

Me estaba retando a desmentirme solo, pero yo no estaba nervioso; Sabía exactamente lo que haría y lo que pasaría después.

¿Y quién te lo digo?

Tenzuo.

Esa respuesta no se la esperaba, se sorprendió un tanto.

Bien, entonces… ¿No te adelanto de que se trataba?

Solo dijo que era algo relacionado al tema del Sharingan.

También eso le asombró, aunque logró esconderlo rápidamente.

Supongo que ahora es mi trabajo aclararlo, ¿No?

Eso espero.

Por dónde empezar…- rebuscó en sus papeles.

Tómese su tiempo.

No era que de verdad quisiera que se lo tomara, solo era mi peculiar forma de fastidiarla.

Claro que lo haré.

Y funcionaba.

Ya está, pon atención.

Me centré en su persona, con total interés por lo que diría pero ocultándolo muy bien.

Es simple, y me extraña que Yamato no te lo haya dicho ya- hiso una mueca extraña y prosiguió- No hace falta que sepas los detalles. Lo único que quería informarte oficialmente, es que quedas relevado de tu misión- aseveró.

Claro que entendí a lo que se refería con eso, pero mi estrategia me dicta fingir inocencia.

Perdón pero… me parece que no entiendo de que habla- exclamé rascándome la mejilla.

¿Es lo que querías no?, ser absuelto de tu misión.

Oh, ¿Se refiere a eso que dije el otro día?

¿Pues a que otra cosa?, No me dirás que fue una broma, ¿o sí?

Kakashi suspiró audiblemente, aparentemente cansado de la conversación.

No, lo decía en serio- aceptó.

¿Entonces? No entiendo porqué sigues aquí.

Era hora de sacarse un as de la manga.

Para ser sincero esperaba no tener que llegar a esto…- hice una pausa, y pude ver el interés reflejado en sus ojos- aunque veo que tendré que explícalo.

Si por favor- pidió ya cansada de andarse con rodeos.

He decidido que entrenaré a Kenji.

¿Y?, ¿Esa es la gran complicación?

Todavía no termino…

Ella tan impaciente y él tan… tan… Kakashi.

Pues ve al grano.

… Tenzou pidió mi ayuda.

La cara que puso me asustó bastante, parecía a punto de un infarto.

Y… ¿Tú?... – me señaló, parándose del sitio.

Me señalé a mí mismo. Frunció el seño y se volvió a tirar en su silla.

No sé porqué cambiaste de parecer, o qué ganarás con esto pero…- evitó observarme y se concentró en sus papeles- Tenzou ya ha aceptado, y al igual que te lo dije a ti la primera vez, mi decisión es irrevocable.

Sonreí bajo la máscara.

De acuerdo- me dirigí a la puerta sin más y la escuché exhalar con alivio- Estaré al pendiente para cuando me necesite. Buenas tardes.

Y con esa frase salí del despacho, sabiéndome victorioso; Porque una batalla contra mí era inútil. Cuando me proponía algo lo lograba, no era opción fracasar.

Con ello en mente llegué hasta mi departamento y me interné en él. Irremediablemente la soledad del recinto me llevó a recordarlo… recordar el momento exacto en que le viera de nuevo, y le reconociera por fin como lo que era.

 _ **^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ (FLASH BACK) ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**_

Apenas pude escapar lo hice. El calor era insoportable, pero lo que realmente me estresaba era el tumulto de gente que se arremolinó a nuestro rededor recién llegamos; O más precisamente, que se agruparon ante la presencia del Señor Feudal al que acompañaba.

¡Como me daban flojera este tipo de misiones! Lo mío lo mío no es el contacto con las personas, y menos tener que proteger a un inútil saco de patatas. Y ya que me encontraba en mi cuarto (o el cuarto que habían preparado para mí), decidí salir a caminar un poco para despejarme.

Últimamente estar en el silencio total y apartado de todo y todos no me estaba sentando muy bien; Eso no significaba desde luego que me gustara estar apretujado entre una turba de fanáticos y aduladores. Digamos, término medio está bien.

Ir por la calle me distraía de mis pensamientos, al menos lo suficiente para poder lograr relajarme un poco; olvidar aquellos problemas sin solución pronta, en los que sin saberlo acabé metido. Todavía me causaba mucho conflicto el tema, pero por lo menos ya era capaz de aceptar la realidad.

Durante todo éste tiempo libre que me tomé, pude analizar las cosas desde distintos puntos; detallar en los porqués; considerar los resultados y variantes que pudieron haber surgido. Pero dentro de todo ese exhaustivo "análisis", el odio e ira que sentía cegaron hasta cierto punto mi juicio y mi objetividad.

¿Cómo podía seguir siendo objetivo cuando yo era la víctima?... porque lo era, ¿No? Y en cualquier caso eso era lo menos importante ahora, no era ese "algo" que me incomodaba de tal manera, que dormir adecuadamente por las noches se volvía una misión casi imposible.

La traición pesaba enormemente, el engaño de aquella mujer a la que durante años creí amiga; aquella a la que protegiera con mi vida más por interés que por deber; aquella con la que luchara codo a codo en el día a día para sobrevivir; aquella que se ganó un espacio en mi agenda laboral y telefónica; pero sobre todo… aquella que se hiso de un pedazo de mi despedazado corazón.

Pero ni si quiera eso se comparaba a la sensación de desasosiego que me invadía al pensar en el futuro. Es verdad que aún restaba mucho por aclarar y acomodar, pero todo era relativo al pasado distante; Nunca antes me detuve a considerar lo que le seguiría a eso.

La incertidumbre y miedo se apoderaban de mis sentidos al tratar de imaginar lo que sería de ahora en adelante.

¿Qué pasará ahora?, ¿Qué haré?

Esas dos preguntas era una constante interrogante en mi cabeza, que a la fecha no tenían respuesta.

El bullicio nunca antes me había sido un impedimento para seguir con mis cavilaciones, porque normalmente no me interesaba por la gente a mí alrededor; Y como siempre hay una primera vez para todo, el interés surgió frente a mis ojos ¡Era Kenji¡

Algo hiso clic en mi cabeza, y una de tantas preguntas encontró su respuesta en ese instante. Pensé mucho, en como sería cuando le viera de nuevo; qué haría; que le diría; cómo reaccionaría; todos los posibles escenarios.

Al fin me di cuenta, que si bien la respuesta no dependía de mí, y no podía cambiarla o manipularla de algún modo (como hacía con lo demás); Por lo menos ahora me sentía listo para enfrentarlo.

Y como si el destino hubiera obrado, en ese momento se acercó su mentor a mí; Me tomó más de unos segundos reconocerle como Konohamaru, y eso fue hasta que empezó a parlotear de quien sabe que tantas cosas. No estaba prestando demasiada atención, y respondía de vez en cuando sin pensar demasiado en lo que decía; Pues lo único que me interesaba en ese momento era hablar con "él"…

Le saludé con un simple "hola" para que notara mi presencia, pero sorpresivamente eso solo pareció provocar que me ignorara; Me dio la espalda con semblante molesto. Me hirió un tanto su actitud, pues no es el recibimiento que me esperaba, igualmente decidí no insistir y dejarle por ahora.

De acuerdo.

Ya tendría más oportunidades de encontrarlo ahora que sabía estaba en la aldea, y por supuesto que no las desperdiciaría.

 _ **^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ (FIN DEL FLASH BACK) ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**_

Al recordar aquello, no pude sino emprender mi plan para conseguir su custodia en los entrenamientos; Y sabía exactamente que es lo que tenía que hacer para lograrlo.

Así pues salí de mi guarida y caminé con tranquilidad por la aldea, esperando a mi víctima; Normalmente (por no decir siempre), aparece sola, sin necesidad de que le busque. Y recién iba por la tercera cuadra cuando hiso acto de presencia, tan escandaloso como de costumbre.

¡Kakashi!, ¡Mi eterno rival!

Y allí fue cuando apunté mi primera victoria.

Gai.

La cara de fastidio no la tuve que fingir, si me fastidiaba "conversar" con él; Y eso claramente se debía que él hablaba y yo le escuchaba, nunca al revés.

¿Pero por qué esa cara tan apagada?, ¡Hoy más que nunca debe arder la llama de la juventud!

Seguía con sus discursos raros, aunque ésta vez ya sabía a qué se debía.

Gai, ahora no estoy de ánimo para hacer nada.

¡Oh!, ¿En serio es tan grave?

Sí, al parecer no tardó demasiado en volver a ser al mismo, a pesar de que ya sabía el porqué de mi "depresión".

¡Pues yo tengo el remedio perfecto para que tu llama vuelva a arder!

Umm… no creo que sea necesar…

¡Patrañas! Ya verás que con mi remedio milagroso para el agotamiento volverás a ser el mismo de antes.

Resoplé simulando rendición, y al instante siguiente era arrastrado "contra mí voluntad" por toda la aldea; Llegando segundos después a nuestro "desconocido" destino.

Espera aquí un momento, no te vayas a ir.

Dijo adentrándose en el nuevo edificio, y yo claro que esperé. El lugar constaba de cinco pisos, y en cada uno de ellos habían más o menos unas ocho aulas, donde se impartían diversas clases; Dicho lugar simulaba a las casas antiguas, hechas de pura madera, puertas corredizas, un estaque y todo lo demás, (parecidas a las del Clan Uchiha).

Este recinto fue construido justo al lado de la Academia Ninja, la razón es que ambas entidades pertenecían al mismo tipo de labor; La enseñanza. Básicamente era la continuidad de dicha escuela, la gran diferencia radicaba en que ésta era la "Academia de Formación para Mentores".

Hola, Kakashi-Sempai.

Quien me saludaba era Ake, una antigua subordinada mía del Anbu.

Ake- oculté un tanto mi sorpresa.

Me da gusto verle- me sonrió.

¿Qué haces en un lugar así?

Um, pues me he integrado a la comunidad.

Ya veo.

Platicábamos cuando una mujer apareció de uno de los pasillos, con un niño de unos dos años en brazos. Se acercó a nosotros y sonriente le entregó el infante a Ake; Ella gustosa le recibió, y me dio la extraña sensación de que le abrazaba maternalmente.

Es mi hijo- contestó mi pregunta muda.

No lo sabía.

Sí, pues es lo único que me quedó de Senya.

Eso sí que fue inesperado.

No tenía idea de que Senya y tú…

Todo pasó muy rápido, pero no es lo que piensas.

Ya no estaba entendiendo. Senya había sido otro de los capitanes Anbu que defendió la aldea de los invasores durante la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, uno de los pocos que se quedó a defender, y también de la minoría que sobrevivió al ataque aunque a un alto costo.

Después de que la guerra acabó no volvió a ser el mismo, pero eso tú ya lo sabes- recordó con tristeza mientras hacía mimos a su hijo.

Supongo que lo dices por su discapacidad.

Exacto.

Ahora ya tenía un tanto más claro el panorama, solo quería que ella me lo reconfirmara.

Creo que ya te imaginas el resto, así que no será necesario detallar.

Ella siempre le quiso, pero las reglas del Anbu no permitían relaciones sentimentales entre miembros del mismo; Fue por eso que Ake dejó el Anbu, con la creencia de que él correspondería a su amor, lo que nunca pasó.

La guerra trajo muchos eventos horribles y experiencias amargas… pero también acercó a las personas.

Así que no era el único.

Por la guerra fue que Senya quedó discapacitado, y si no hubiera quedado discapacitado jamás me habría dejado acercarme a él.

Algo bueno salió de todo esto.

Creo firmemente que por ello las personas se atrevieron a hacer lo que antes no.

Eso me atrajo al pasado, justo al día en que acabó la guerra.

Se olvidaron por un momento de las prohibiciones, de las barreras invisibles que les separaban; Y con la única finalidad de poder disfrutar de la compañía de alguien querido antes de ir a una muerte casi segura.

No quería aceptarlo, pero sus palabras parecía un consuelo, una explicación razonable del porqué todo lo que hicimos.

A pesar de todo no me arrepiento. Aún si fue por poco tiempo.

¿Lo volverías a hacer todo igual si tuvieras la oportunidad de rectificar?

Sin dudarlo- sonrió con seguridad.

Ya veo- me viré al frente.

Ella sabía o intuía de algún modo lo que me ocurría, o tal vez solo fuera mi imaginación. Como sea sus palabras me daban cierto alivio.

¡Ya regresé!- exclamó Gai con respiración entrecortada.

Sigo aquí- aseguré al ver que había corrido a verme.

¡Eso veo!, Ake-san- le notó.

Hola Gai- le sonrió amistosamente.

Y algo llamó mi atención, Gai se veía más raro de lo habitual; Como nervioso. Sonreí con sorna.

Ya podemos entrar- aviso sin dejar de mirar de reojo a la mujer.

¿Me lo dices a mí o a ella?

Ah- se ruborizó.

Vamos- profería jalándome del chaleco.

Hasta luego- gritó ella al vernos marchar.

Si.

Y una vez a solas, hablé.

¿Y bien?, ¿Qué eso tan maravilloso que tengo que ver?

Oh si- recordó- Sígueme- indicó entrando a una de las aulas y le seguí.

Me asombré sobremanera con lo que veía. Frente a mí se hallaban por lo menos diez Anbus.

¿Qué significa esto?

Pude oír la puerta cerrarse justo detrás de mí.

¿Qué te parece? Todos ellos están aquí para ponerse a tus servicios.

¿De qué hablas?

Lo sabemos, Kakashi-Sempai- aclaró uno de ellos.

Gai-san nos explicó la situación por la que pasa.

Y nos hemos reunido porque deseamos ayudarle en lo que podamos.

¿Estaban diciendo lo que creo que estaban diciendo?

Entendemos su situación, y los problemas que esto le supondrá.

Por ello es que nos hemos reunido en secreto.

¿De verdad entendían en lo que se estaban metiendo?

Déjenos ayudarle, y con ello regresaremos aunque sea un poco de lo que usted ha hecho por nosotros.

Seguiremos sus indicaciones sin chistar, y usted debe saber mejor que nadie que nuestros labios están sellados.

No estamos aquí para juzgarle por lo que haya hecho o no.

Sepa que tiene nuestro apoyo hasta el final, aún si el final supone nuestra vida.

Sus deseos serán órdenes. Aún por encima de las de nuestro líder supremo.

Me reverenciaron. Gai sonrió complacido, creyendo que había hecho lo correcto.

Agradezco mucho su respeto hacia mí, pero no puedo aceptar su ayuda.

Todos me observaron sin entender.

Yo solo me metí en éste problema, y yo solo saldré de él.

Y sin más me retiré del lugar. No sin poder evitar comparar, lo que su lealtad me recordaba.

 _ **^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ (FLASH BACK) ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**_

Estaba resuelto a ganarme de nuevo su confianza, lo que sería un tanto difícil luego de lo que le dije la última vez.

Maldición.

Era una ironía ahora que lo meditaba bien. Le había hecho entender que jamás podría ser lo que él esperaba de mí, literalmente dije "Kenji, yo no puedo ser tu padre"; Lo cual, había sido una mentira aunque yo no lo supiera.

¿Y ahora?, ¿Cómo le explicaré que no es así?

Era cierto, quería contarle la verdad, pero después de aquello sería complicado hacerle entender. Estaba consciente de que era un niño inteligente, tal vez demasiado para su edad; Y aún así temía que me rechazara, que no me creyera, que no comprendiera mis razones.

No podía remediarlo, no había forma posible de explicar mi ausencia durante todos estos años de su vida; Llevaba las de perder, por el contrario de lo que le había hecho creer a Sakura. Y aunque la alternativa era tentadora no me perdonaría el hacerlo, contarle la verdad a Kenji y dejar mal parada a su madre.

Me ganaría el cariño de Kenji haciéndole odiar a su progenitora; Para nada sonaba bien, es más, podía salirme el tiro por la culata. Mi única oportunidad de entrar en su vida era jugando limpio.

¡Siiiii! Comida, comida… comida.

Allí estaba de nuevo, acompañado por su equipo. Los veía desde la distancia.

Está bien, pero ya cállate- regañaba un fastidiado Konohamaru- ¡cielos!, ¿Porqué tienen que ser tan escándalos los chicos de su edad?

¿A qué se refiere con eso?, ¿Qué trata de decirnos?- se molestó Eivin.

¿Usted como era a nuestra edad?- preguntó curiosa Yuriko.

Ahh… pues- se avergonzó un tanto al recordar.

¡Ehhh!, ¿Porqué se sonroja?, ¿En qué piensa? Pervertido.

¡AHH! En nada que te incumba.

¿A sí?

¡Sí!

Peleaban como dos niños, siendo que solo uno lo era. Así entraron a un restaurante de la zona comercial, y les seguí con discreción.

¡Ya está!, Quiero el filete completo.

No puedo pagar eso.

¿Por qué no?

Primero porque hay un presupuesto para ésta misión, y segundo…- le pegó un coscorrón- ¡Porqué no puedo regresar a mis estudiantes rebotando!- se burló.

¡AHHH! Solo dice eso para justificar que se gastó parte del dinero en sus cochinas revistas porno.

Konohamaru se puso de mil colores y se levantó bruscamente de la mesa; Y, en un intento por salir de la mesa chocó a una mesera y ambos cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente.

Lo siento yo… - se disculpaba, hasta que se percató de donde fue a parar su rostro.

¡AHHH!, ¡Les dije que era un pervertido!- se jactó su alumno el ruidoso.

¡KYAAAA! ¡Pervertido!- le pegó con su zapato la chica, al verlo entre sus pechos.

¡JAJAJA!- se reía abiertamente el niño.

A mí también me pareció que era gracioso, pero solo sonreí para no llamar la atención. En fin, que cuando miré en dirección a Kenji, supe que algo estaba mal con él; No se veía ni siquiera un poco feliz, de hecho más parecía que eso le había molestado.

¡De verdad lo siento señorita, no era mi intención…!

¡Idiota!

Ver esa escena era como ver a mi propio equipo reflejado, solo que un poco diferente. Konohamaru era muy parecido a Minato, luchando por el respeto de sus alumnos, un pervertido de closet, pero con gran sabiduría que ocultaba tras esa fachada de juventud; Ese mocoso era idéntico a Obito en el pasado, e incluso igual a Naruto, saltando de aquí a allá causando alboroto; Esa niña aunque no la conociera me recordaba a Rin, procurando a otros antes que a sí misma, son una sonrisa amable que reconfortaba, luchona, y en eso era más como Sakura.

Y al final pero no menos importante, Kenji; Él ahora mismo era la versión más pequeña de Sasuke, con esa fría mirada, pose dura, queriendo pasar desapercibido, y viendo los momentos más alegres y divertidos como tonterías. Eso era exactamente lo que me preocupaba, ver esa misma esencia en Kenji.

 _ **^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ (FIN DEL FLASH BACK) ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**_

Es así que llegué a mi cueva; Ese lugar secreto de resguardo; Donde la soledad me invadía pero me permitía pensar mejor; Aquel desolado cazón que guardara solo por nostalgia. Y me postré allí, en medio todo, en el jardín.

¿Por qué?- miré mis manos.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, lo que había hecho, mis errores, tantas personas que murieron por mi causa directa o indirectamente.

¿Por qué hasta ahora?... no entiendo.

Justo cuando estaba por rendirme, dejarme caer al abismo, abandonar la lucha, ayudar al destino a prescindir de mí y con ello librar al mundo de mi estupidez.

¿Para qué?... es esto.

No pude hacerlo porque ella me necesitaba más que nunca, y no tenía a nadie; Fue por esa misma razón que lo supe, estaba deseando lo mismo que yo.

¿Qué sentido tiene?... intentarlo.

Era exactamente como lo había dicho Ake, la guerra unió a las personas; Y a la vez orilló a otras tantas a la soledad, la desesperanza, la tristeza, la desolación por las pérdidas.

¿Porqué ella?... pudo ser cualquiera.

En medio de mi añoranza y su desconsuelo ocurrió lo menos pensado, y como resultado, algo aún más impensable surgió. No me refería precisamente al producto de tal acto, sino a lo que le provocó para empezar.

¿Y por qué yo?... justo tenía que ser yo.

Y subí la vista al cielo en busca de consuelo, y fue allí… fue allí que encontré la respuesta a todas mis preguntas. Con el increíble brillo de la luna y las estrellas titilantes.

Lo escuché claramente, como un susurro en el viento…

… _Es una segunda oportunidad_.

… **Kakashi tenía muchas preguntas, dudas e inseguridad…**

 **Ahora tiene las respuestas, aliados y un objetivo…**

 **¿Y qué será lo que esconde Kenji celosamente?...**


	28. Chapter 28: Ishigakure

Hola a todos!

Pues aunque no lo parezca éste capítulo es parte de la historia. Lo que pasó es que sentía que ya estaba siendo demasiado dramático xd

Y pues quería regresar un poco el ambiente tranquilo de al principio.

Ojalá les guste y no desesperen, ya pronto se vienen episodios de mucha acción.

Nos leemos el domingo de nuevo :)!

Capítulo 28: Ishigakure.

Lo sabía. Era esa molesta sensación en el estómago, esa que te da al despertar al día siguiente de un día "lindo y brillante". Últimamente, más específicamente desde que regresara a la aldea todos los días eran iguales, nada cambiaba, todo seguía igual que al principio.

No.

Una cosa había cambiado, yo.

Y eso es lo más molesto de todo.

Recogí mis cosas y ya listo me dispuse a salir, cuando mamá me habló desde la cocina.

¡Kenji!...

Me giré con desgano para verle, pero no contesté.

¿Llegarás a cenar?- me miró de forma esperanzada.

Um, no lo sé. Depende de la misión.

Claro, tienes razón- contestó quedamente y pareciendo avergonzada- A veces aún me olvido de que ya eres gennin- y me sonriso con tristeza- Ve con cuidado.

Y a pesar de que ya lo sabía se seguía preocupando. Así pues no se dijo más y salí de casa. Un poco más tarde ya me hallaba en la Torre Hokage, y como me suponía mi equipo ya me espera.

¡Otra vez lo hiso!- gritaba Eivin indignado, pero como siempre decidí ignorarle.

Ya ya, no tenemos tiempo para esto. La Hokage nos espera, entremos- le calló el Sensei. Y así pues entramos.

Buenas tardes Tsunade-Sama- saludamos todos menos Eivin, que aún hacía berrinche.

Bien, vayamos al grano- espetó Tsunade-Sama ante la mirada atenta de sus asistentes, que se encontraban sentados a sus lados; como siempre que nos asignaban misiones en la sala de juntas.

¿Cuál es nuestra misión Tsunade Obaachan?- preguntó Konohamaru.

A la Hokage le saltó una vena en la frente como siempre que veía a nuestro equipo.

Muy bien, hoy estoy de buen humor así que ignoraré sus actos irrespetuosos- alego- Hoy tendrán su primera misión de rango C- habló con solemnidad.

Y como siempre Eivin empezó de ruidoso, a gritar quien sabe que tantas cosas de que ya era hora y que por fin le reconocían su talento.

¿Ehh?... Tsunade-Sama, ¿no le parece que aún es muy pronto?- indagó Konohamaru dudoso.

No te preocupes tanto… está bien, de hecho ahora es el mejor momento- sonrió muy segura de lo que decía.

Umm, no lo sé- el Sensei no se veía muy contento.

Descuida Konohamaru, ellos ya no serán más una carga para ti, te lo podemos asegurar- habló uno de los viejos a su lado.

Pero…- insistió.

¡Ya Sensei!, ¿Qué no lo escuchó?, ¡Ya estamos más que listos para esto!- decía el tonto de Eivin muy efusivamente, como siempre sin entender nada.

Está bien. Si esa es su decisión lo haremos- aceptó aún luciendo nervioso.

Muy bien, ahora mismo les daré los detalles y en una hora partirán por la puerta principal- agregó la superior.

¡Perfecto, que no se diga más!- celebraba mi compañero.

Ahora déjenme a solas con su Sensei y vallan a preparar sus cosas.

Ya la escucharon, vallan- confirmó muy serio Konohamaru.

Bien- aceptamos saliendo del recinto.

Una vez afuera de la Torre cada uno tomó una dirección diferente, pero al parecer Eivin no se podía estar con la boca cerrada por más de unos minutos.

Oigan.

¿Umm?- ella se detuvo a verle.

¿Ustedes saben qué debería llevar?- decía con pena, rascándose la cabeza.

Hum- me burlé.

¿Qué es tan gracioso?- me retó con pose se ataque.

Ya chicos, cálmense- habló Yuriko preocupada.

Es que me sigue sorprendiendo lo torpe que puedes llegar a ser siendo supuestamente un ninja.

¿QUÉ DIJISTE?- se me lanzó encima pero ella le detuvo.

¡Ya!, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Pero… es verdad, el Sensei no nos dijo cuántos días estaremos fuera- reconoció en un suspiro.

Pues si hubieran puesto más atención allá adentro, o por lo menos leído el pergamino de la misión sabrían los detalles.

¡Oh!, tienes razón Kenji.

¿Y cómo querías que nos diéramos cuenta si el Sensei tenía el pergamino ah?, además se lo quedó- se cruzó de brazos pretendiendo ignorarme.

Mientras ustedes babeaban por la noticia de la misión, el Sensei y yo leímos el pergamino.

¿Qué?, ¡Eso no es posible!, pero si fueron apenas unos segundos.

Ambos parecían sorprendidos, pero él lo ocultaba muy bien con su enojo.

La misión es en el País del Rayo, por lo que les recomiendo llevar ropa abrigada para el frío y el aire.

¿Ehh?- ya tenía la atención de ambos.

Son cinco días incluyendo la ida y el regreso, que aproximadamente son 16 horas de ida y 18 de regreso.

¿EHHH?, ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- decía incrédulo.

Ya te lo dije, leí el informe.

¡Qué sorprendente!, gracias Kenji-kun- enunció ella con una sonrisa sincera.

¿Qué?, eso no es posible!- refutó de nuevo.

Muy bien, me da igual si lo creen o no, me voy- y puse marcha rumbo a mi casa.

¡Hey!, no he terminado contigo.

Ya no le escuché más y me alisté a salir.

…..

Y así fue como luego de más de una hora ya estábamos de camino hacia el País del Trueno, todo ello en completo silencio, lo que agradecía enormemente; Hasta que el Sensei habló después de pasadas las horas.

Muy bien, ya llegamos a nuestra primera parada.

Todos miramos hacia donde señalaba y nos sorprendimos al no encontrar nada, solo más arena en un hueco.

¿Lo está diciendo en serio?- decía Eivin entre asqueado e indignado.

Pero si allá no hay nada Sensei- obvió Yuriko.

No, es verdad; Porque aún no estamos lo suficientemente cerca- y comenzó a caminar deslizándose unos metros abajo, por las dunas de arena infinita que hacían una especie de cráter grande.

¿Qué hay en el medio de éste cráter?- preguntó ella con curiosidad.

Ya lo verán dentro de pronto, solo tengan mucho cuidado al bajar, no les gustaría resbalarse aquí.

Nosotros le seguimos con un tanto más de dificultad al descender, pero con precaución, hasta que un poco más adelante Eivin perdiendo el equilibrio rodó sin control cuesta abajo. Yuriko y yo nos asustamos, temiendo lo peor al no verlo detenerse.

Y justo como decía, hay que tener mucho cuidado- decía el Sensei sonriéndole a Eivin mientras le cargaba.

Afortunadamente para él Konohamaru le había alcanzado a una velocidad sorprendente, y justo allá en el centro, en una enorme roca solida y negra fue donde el Sensei clavó su Kunai que era lo que los dejaba a ambos frotando en el aire.

Cuando Yuriko y yo les dimos alcance pudimos constatar el porqué de que estuviesen en tan comprometida situación; Y es que debajo de esa gigantesca roca volcánica estaba una caída libre de al menos un kilómetro de profundidad, la roca tapaba el gran agujero haciéndolo casi imposible de ver desde lejos.

Es… simplemente, ¡Impresionante!- reconoció Yuriko maravillada con la vista de ese enorme cañón.

¡Oh dios!... ¿Qué tan alto estamos?- chillaba Eivin con las manos en la cara y revolviéndose de aquí a allá.

¡Ey!, no te muevas tanto que caeremos al vacío- le advirtió el Sensei, a lo que respondió gritando y pataleando.

El Sensei suspiró y balanceándose con intención y fuerza cayó a un lado de nosotros.

¡Ahhhh!... ¡CASI MUERO!- temblaba ya en tierra, abrazándose a si mismo.

¡Uff!, estuvo muy cerca- suspiraron Yuriko y el Sensei.

Y no era para menos, allá al fondo se podía alcanzar a vislumbrar un pueblo bastante grande, entre las sombras y la poca luz del sol que le llegaba de arriba; Y justo al centro de dicho poblado una pila de enormes rocas que sostenían a la más gigante de todas, dando la apariencia de que en cualquier momento se vendrían abajo aplastándolo todo.

¿Y cómo vamos a bajar?- interrogó ella haciendo eco de lo que todos pensábamos pero no nos atrevíamos a preguntar.

Pues no tengo la menor idea… ¿alguna sugerencia?- decía rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo tontamente.

¿QUÉÉÉÉ?

¿Cómo es posible que no sepas?, ¿Nos quieres matar o qué?

¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?, ¡Podemos matarnos mientras intentamos bajar!

Le regañaban ambos, Eivin enojado y Yuriko muy asustada.

¡Jajajajaja…!

¿De qué se ríe?, ¿Le parece gracioso?

¿Ehh?

Era una broma chicos. Vengan, es por aquí.

¿Ehhh?

¡Imbécil!

¡Qué malo es Sensei!

Le reclamaban mientras le seguíamos, bordeando la orilla del precipicio.

Aquí es- anunció frente a un edificio pequeño hecho de piedra.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?, ¿De dónde vienen?

Había dos hombres parados al lado de la puerta, lucían muy grandes y tenían marcas moradas en la cara, como los de Suna.

Somos los de Konoha, nos manda la Hokage; Y venimos a cumplir con el encargo del Señor Ikodashi.

Muy bien, vengan por favor.

Y así pues nos dejaron pasar. Una vez dentro del edificio habían unas cinco casetas de madera que funcionaban con poleas, como las que usaban en las minas; Éstas, por lo que se podía apreciar llegaban hasta el fondo del cañón.

Suban.

Y acompañados por dos de los ninjas que se encontraba haciendo guardia en el recinto, bajamos en una de ellas. Cabían por lo menos diez personas en cada una de ellas.

¡Increíble!

¡Es tan hermoso éste lugar!

Eivin y Yuriko estaban muy entusiasmados con el lugar y la vista, tanto así que Eivin casi cae (de nuevo) por recargarse mucho en el barandal improvisado de madera; Konohamaru-Sensei lo detuvo de la playera mientras los guardias se reían abiertamente ante su torpeza.

Ten más cuidado, casi mueres dos veces éste día- hablaba Konohamaru suspirando cansado, pero de algún modo hasta él se veía emocionado.

Hasta aquí llegamos nosotros- avisó uno de los guardias shinobi.

¿Ehh?- el Sensei parecía confundido- ¿pero dónde…?

Sigan por la calle principal todo recto hasta el fondo, y el edificio de roca es su destino. No se perderán.

Bien, gracias.

Y así ellos volvieron a subir mientras nosotros nos adentrábamos en el pueblo.

Es… es un lugar muy extraño- decía Yuriko pareciendo nerviosa.

Éste es el pueblo de Ishigakure, fue formado hace no mucho; Poco después de la 4 guerra ninja.

Todos prestábamos atención a sus palabras, hasta Eivin.

… Y se distingue principalmente por sus armeros, que también son artistas muy hábiles y famosos.

¿En serio?- mi compañero le miraba con cara de incredulidad, como siempre.

Miramos a nuestro alrededor, todo eran casas de madera en un estado muy pobre, las calles llenas de arena y rocas diminutas y la tierra seca.

Pero últimamente no han tenido mucha suerte, desde que la guerra acabó ya nadie necesita armas; O al menos no en tanta cantidad como antes, por lo que su economía se ha visto seriamente afectada.

Ya lo puedo ver- hablaba Eivin con cara de desagrado ojeando las calles casi sin gente.

Es una lástima, porque parecen buena gente- decía Yuriko con cara triste, tomándose del chaleco del Sensei para no tropezar con las muchas piedras del piso.

Pues sin duda se veía mejor desde allá arriba.

¡Eivin!, no seas grosero- le regañaba ella.

¿Y cómo fue que se asentaron en un lugar tan peligroso como éste?

Todos me miraron raro, tal vez porque era la primera vez que hablaba en todo el viaje.

¡Vaya!, ya hasta me había olvidado de que estabas aquí, sin duda me caes mejor cuando no hablas.

¡Eivin!- de nuevo Yuriko le reprendió.

¿Qué?, es la verdad. Si no hablara todo sería tan sencillo- y se alzó de hombros restándole importancia al asusto.

Lo mismo pienso- le respondí.

¿QUÉ DIJISTE?

Ya cálmense los dos, que ya llegamos- habló el Sensei.

Así fue como nos presentamos ante el Señor Ikodashi, en el único edificio de piedra que había por allí, el cual por cierto era bastante grande.

¡Qué edificio tan más raro!- se quejaba el ruidoso.

Y es enorme, incluso más grande que la Torre del Hokage- añadió Yuriko.

Así es jovencita. Es porque sirve como refugio para los aldeanos en caso de un accidente.

¿Ehh?

Todos miramos al hombre frente a nosotros, lucía ya un tanto grande, tal vez de la edad de la vieja Tsunade.

Permítanme presentarme soy el viejo Mamuro Ikodashi.

Es un gusto volver a verle señor- el Sensei se inclinó ante él, y Yuriko y yo le imitamos.

El gusto es mío, pero por favor no se queden en la puerta, pasemos a mi despacho.

Era sin duda una aldea normal, pero era muy evidente que el líder de dicha aldea era un shinobi en toda la extensión de la palabra; Al igual que los guardias de la entrada y los del recinto.

¿Les ofrezco algo?, deben tener sed después de tanto caminar por el desierto.

Si, muchas gracias- hablaba el Sensei, y nosotros solo escuchábamos.

¿Cuánto tiempo les tomó llegar aquí?

Ah, pues no mucho.

¡Como que no mucho!, ¡Pero si llevamos más de medio día caminando!- se quejó Eivin.

¡Eivin! Guarda silencio, no seas maleducado- se apenó el Sensei- lo siento mucho Ikodashi-Sama- se inclinó- ¡pide disculpas!- ordenó al ruidoso, agachándole la cabeza con fuerza.

No te preocupes Konohamaru, no me molesta que hable el chico, no tiene que disculparse, así son todos los niños- y sonrió.

Todos nos sorprendimos por su amabilidad.

¿Ahh?, pues de todas formas.

¡No soy un niño!- se levantó indignado.

¡Calla de una vez!- le advirtió el Sensei, mientras forcejeaban.

Está bien, escuchar la voz de un niño después de tanto tiempo es agradable- externó viéndonos con ternura.

¿Cómo?- el Sensei no entendía, a decir verdad ninguno de nosotros.

Desde hace ya más de 5 años que no tenemos niños en éste pueblo.

¿Ehh?, ¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué?- se podía ver la curiosidad en los ojos de mi compañero.

Es un poco complicado de explicar, ni nosotros mismos lo terminamos de entender aún- sonrió el hombre con tristeza, como recordando.

Le escuchábamos; Yuriko y Eivin con lástima, y el Sensei no parecía muy sorprendido, pero si estaba muy serio.

¿Cuántos años tienes pequeño?- habló después de un rato de silencio.

¿Yo?- se señaló a sí mismo.

Sí.

Pues… 8 años, que ya casi son 9- decía sonrojado.

¡Oh!, no creía que fueras tan chico.

¿Cómo que tan chico?

¡Eivin!- le calmó Konohamaru.

Descuida, el chico tiene razón ya no es un niño, y a decir verdad pareces más grande de lo que eres- le halagó, a lo que éste se sonrojó de nuevo- pero vengan, ya no querrán escuchar más historias de éste viejo loco.

Y nos adentramos aún más al edificio, que solo daba vueltas y vueltas, por ello después de un rato ya nos hallábamos mareados.

¿Cuánto más estaremos dando vueltas en círculos?

¡Calma Eivin!, no te impacientes.

Ya casi llegamos, espero que no estén muy confundidos por tantas vueltas, pero éste edificio fue pensado así, para que el refugio sea más inaccesible.

¡Y vaya que si!

¡Eivin!- y el Sensei le soltó un coscorrón fuerte.

¡Auchh!- decía sobándose la cabeza.

Llegamos, por favor tomen asiento.

Luego de que nos sirvieran agua, el hombre comenzó a explicar los detalles de la misión por la que habíamos ido. Era algo aparentemente sencillo, lo único que teníamos que hacer era escoltar a su hija hasta un pueblo vecino y ayudarle a llevar sus cosas; La parte difícil residía en el camino que debíamos recorrer hasta aquel lugar.

Como se darán cuenta no es una cuestión humana la que nos preocupa, sino más bien la clase de obstáculos que la naturaleza les ponga de por medio; Por ello es que requerimos ninjas de alto nivel para la misión.

¿De alto nivel dice?- Eivin sonreía satisfecho con lo que escuchaba.

Pero no entiendo, ustedes tienen shinobis aquí ¿Ellos no podrían fácilmente escoltarla?- preguntaba Konohamaru Sensei.

No es tan sencillo como parece. Nuestros shinobis no son de alto nivel, son simples aldeanos con entrenamiento ninja.

¿Cómo?

Yuriko y Eivin perecían sentirse identificados, pues ellos antes de ser gennins no tenían ninguna relación con los shinobis, ni de parentesco ni de sangre.

Además, no contamos con muchos; Si ellos se van el pueblo quedaría desprotegido.

Ya veo.

Se produjo un silencio en que cada quien meditaba la situación.

¿Pues a qué esperamos?- decía el ruidoso más, alegre de lo que debería.

Bien, los acompañaré hasta la posada donde se alojaran hasta el día de mañana.

Así salimos después de dar otro tanto de vueltas.

\- ¡Oiga!, en serio, ¿Qué tienen ustedes con las vueltas?

\- Lo siento mucho, a la gente de aquí nos aficionan las caracolas, así que le rendimos tributo en toda nuestra cultura.

\- ¿En serio?- preguntaba el tonto, con curiosidad.

\- Si, es un detalle muy de aquí que espero no les moleste durante su estadía- sonreía- Bien, aquí es.

No hace falta decir que era un edificio pequeño y muy similar a las otras construcciones; Hechas de madera vieja y con pinta no muy acogedora. De aquel lugar salió una mujer más o menos de la edad del viejo.

Buenas noches Kubiko-san.

Buenas, Ikodashi-Sama- respondía la mujer con una reverencia.

Ellos son los ninjas de la Hoja, por favor dales todo lo que necesiten.

Claro que sí.

Nos veía igual de sonriente; Parecían gente tranquila y agradable.

Pues aquí los dejo. Que pasen buena noche.

¡Gracias!- le reverenciamos todos por despedida.

Y los espero mañana temprano en el ayuntamiento.

Pasen por favor shinobis.

La mujer regordeta fue muy atenta y nos sirvió de cenar; Konohamaru y el tonto gritón comían como si no hubiese un mañana, mientras que Yuriko y yo disfrutábamos el momento. Y como había mencionado el viejo Ikodashi, también la comida tenía caracolas.

¡Ughh!, ¿Qué es esto?... se ve asqueroso.

¡Eivin!- esta vez Yuriko fue quien le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Son caracolas- respondió la mujer- pero no son reales, están hechas de mochiko (pasta de arroz).

¡Ahhh!- pareció conformarse.

Y así seguimos comiendo. Justo después de cenar la señora nos ofreció un baño caliente; Parece ser que tenían onsen allí.

Todos aceptamos gustosos, pero lo que no esperábamos era que los baños fueran mixtos, lo que para nadie representaba un problema.

¡Pues para mi si!- reclamaba enojada Yuriko, con las manos en la cintura.

¡A mí me parece que no tiene nada de malo!- se desentendió Eivin rápidamente, mientras se hurgaba en la oreja desinteresadamente.

Yuriko lo mató con la mirada, y más molesta aún se cruzó de brazos, dando a entender que no lo dejaría pasar.

¿Ehh…? ¿hay algún problema? - inquirió el Sensei despistado.

¡Uyyy!, ¿Cómo puede preguntar si quiera algo así?- se ofendió ella.

Umm… pues yo tampoco veo el problema- admitió Konohamaru rascándose la barbilla, deseoso de acabar con ello y entrar de una buena vez al agua caliente.

Ahhh…- suspiré resignado, atrayendo la atención de todos en el proceso.

Y viendo que la charla no tan amena prometía extenderse por un tiempo indeterminado, decidí intervenir un poco.

Creo que a lo que Yuriko se refiere, es que no desea compartir un baño termal con todos nosotros allí… ¿Correcto?- y de nuevo más miradas sorprendidas.

Ella no contestó nada, pero al ver su rubor y timidez se daba por entendido.

¡Ahhh!... así que era eso ¿no?- por respuesta solo obtuvo más sonrojos- Lo hubieras dicho desde el principio- y en automático nos jaló a ambos hacia afuera de los baños.

¿Ehhh...?, ¿Qué cree que hace?, ¿qué le pasa?... ¡Oiga!- y de inmediato no se hicieron esperar los reclamos por parte de mi compañero.

Ahora por favor báñate con toda tranquilidad, nosotros esperaremos nuestro turno aquí afuera- decretó sonriendo con seguridad, lo que se ganó un buen pisotón de parte del ruidoso- ¡Ayyy!- se quejaba agarrándose el pie.

¿Y a quién le preguntó?, ¡Andar tomando decisiones así nada, más sin preguntarle su opinión a los demás!- le regañó Eivin.

Un golpe de regreso pareció ser su respuesta definitiva, pues seguido a eso esperábamos sentados en el pasillo.

¡Ah!, lo lamento mucho jóvenes, no creía que sería incómodo para ustedes compartir el baño- exclamó la casera, llegando de pronto a donde nosotros.

¡Pues claro que no!- se quejó de nuevo el ruidoso en voz alta, ganándose otro coscorrón de Konohamaru-Sensei.

No, no se preocupe. Esperaremos nuestro turno como buenos caballeros que somos ¿no?- alentó con una sonrisa que me pareció extraña.

Muy bien entonces. Solo vine para avisarles que en cuento gusten ya pueden pasar a sus habitaciones, ya están listas.

De acuerdo, muchas gracias- y el Sensei yo le reverenciamos.

Buenas noches- nos deseo y desapareció por las escaleras.

¡Genial!, ¿ahora cuento deberemos esperar?

Ya cállate o te tocará dormir aquí abajo en el vestíbulo.

Y por primera vez en toda la noche se hiso el silencio. Ciertamente lo entendía; no es que un cuartucho alumbrado con velas; con hoyos en las paredes; herramientas punzocortantes de granja colgadas por doquier y pisos desiguales y crujientes fuera lo más acogedor del mundo.

Al cabo de un rato Yuriko salió envuelta en toallas y más toallas, y nosotros pudimos pasar. Así sin mayor novedad nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos asignados, encontrándonos de nuevo con un dilema; Eran dos recamaras, lo que a mi parecer era más que suficiente, pero resultó que Yuriko una vez más estaba en desacuerdo.

Y aquí vamos de nuevo… ahhh…- externó Konohamaru lo que todos pensábamos.

¡Me niego a compartir cuarto con el pervertido de Eivin!- chillaba ella.

¿Pervertido?- se sorprendió el mencionado.

¡Sí!, ¡Pervertido!- repitió con más fuerza que antes, señalándolo.

¿Escuchó lo que me dijo?

Umm… ¿entonces qué tal con Kenji? – sugirió el Sensei tranquilamente, ignorando sus reclamos.

Ella de nuevo no contestó, solo se puso roja como un tomate, y giró la cabeza para no verme.

 _Que rara es_ \- pensé.

¡Vaya!, pero si ahora si se está portando como toda una princesa… no quiere compartir cuarto con nadie.

¡Tú cállate Eivin!

¿Qué?, solo estoy diciendo la verdad- y ambos se cruzaron de brazos muy molestos el uno con el otro.

¡Ya sé!, todos nosotros podríamos dejarle a Yuriko la otra habitación.

¡NI DE BROMA!- echó chispas por los ojos el ruidoso.

¡No!- gritó ella.

¿Eh, qué pasa?, ¿No está bien así?- le preguntaba rascándose la mejilla sin entender, pero Yuriko solo agachó la cabeza y lo miró con pena.

¿Y ahora qué?

¡Eivin guarda silencio!- le ordenó- dime… ¿no te agrada la idea?- insistió- ella negó con la cabeza- ¿entonces?

Es… es que.

¿Umm?, ¿no se te escucha?- le provocaba Eivin haciéndose el sordo, solo logrando con ello un golpe definitivo que lo estampó contra el piso.

¿Entonces?

Es que… no quiero dormir sola- admitió más roja y apenada aún (si se podía).

Umm…- hiso su clásica pose de pensar- Ya ya… haremos "esto"- y me miró como pidiendo mi aprobación- Kenji y Eivin compartirán habitación, y yo me quedaré contigo, ¿Así está bien?- y le sonrió amigable.

De acuerdo- aceptó al fin.

No se diga más entonces. Cada quién a sus habitaciones ya, y los espero en la entrada de la posada a las 8:00 en punto.

Yuriko y yo asentimos a sus órdenes.

¿Porqué tan temprano?- se quejaba el faltante, y Konohamaru le miró de una forma tal que se dio por terminado el tema y la noche, sin más preguntas.

…

La mañana siguiente llegó.

 _Y casi ni dormí_ \- meditaba para mis adentros.

¡AHHH!... ¡Buenos días!- saludaba mientras se estiraba, un más que sonriente Eivin.

Buenos días- y le siguió Yuriko, un tanto menos efusivamente.

Me alegro de que todos llegaran a tiempo- agradecía el Sensei- de hecho hasta Kenji llegó temprano ésta vez, ¿a qué se lo debemos?

Resulta que no…

¡Hola vieja!- y fui interrumpido por mi compañero, que saludaba a la casera que recién regresaba a la posada.

Buenos días muchachos, espero que hayan pasado buena noche.

En realidad…

¡Sí!, muchas gracias por todo… dormimos como bebés- y ahora era Konohamaru quien me cortaba.

¿Porqué traes esa cara muchacho?- me preguntaba la casera.

Ahh…- suspiré con fuerza- nada importante.

Bien, entonces en marcha.

Y así fue como nos despedimos de la casera, ya que no la veríamos en unos días; Hasta regresar del País del Rayo.

Caminamos hasta el lugar indicado en el mapa por Ikodashi-Sama, y no batallamos demasiado en encontrarlo, pues se hallaba justo detrás del ayuntamiento, en una cueva muy profunda; El problema fue que en cuanto pusimos un pie adentro, Eivin y Yuriko comenzaron a corretear por aquí y por allá.

¡Esto es maravilloso!... ¿No lo cree Sensei?- decía el ruidoso mirando la cueva, y todos y cada uno de los puestos.

Sí, es ciertamente maravilloso. Pero no toques nada- le regañaba Konohamaru.

Puede ser, incluso hasta yo admitía que era un lugar muy hermoso. La gran cúpula de piedra era gigantesca; Porque era obvio que eso era, una hendidura natural en la tierra que fue bien aprovechada.

Con tonos azulados y verdosos en las paredes casi negras, por la gran cantidad de moho y enredaderas que colgaban de las paredes y el techo; Riachuelos de agua cristalina corriendo por los alrededores; Puestos y puestos de comida, armas, ropa y otras chucherías por todo lo largo y ancho de la dicha cueva; Y para acabar, todo ello era alumbrado por una cantidad incontable de insectos de todos tipos.

¡Éstos son los insectos fluorescentes de los que tanto he leído!... ¿Cierto Sensei?- comentaba Yuriko también fascinada.

Sí, todas éstas especies son endémicas solo de éste lugar- decía sonriente.

¿Endemoniadas o qué?- preguntaba Eivin.

¡No!, dije endémicas.

¡Ehhh…! no te quieras hacer el intelectual ahora Konohamaru- se burlaba.

A lo que el Sensei se refería, es que todos estos insectos solo se pueden encontrar en éste lugar- habló Yuriko, impidiendo una nueva contienda entre maestro alumno.

¿Hasta las mariposas que brillan?

Sí Eivin, todos. Las abejas, los peces del río, las libélulas y hasta las orugas del techo.

¿Ehh?, ¿Cómo que orugas?... ¡No me digas que eso que brilla arriba son gusanos!- ahora su cara era de asco.

Pues claro, ¿Qué creías que eran?- obvie, para molestarle un poco.

¡UGHHH!, ¡Qué asco!- bailaba de un lugar al otro tapándose la cabeza con las manos.

Pues a ellos les das más asco tú.

¿QUÉ DIJISTE?, ¿Escuchó eso Sensei?- se quejaba mientras me apuntaba con el dedo.

Bueno bueno, yo creo que mejor nos apuramos porque nos están esperando- decía nervioso.

¿Porqué nunca lo regaña al él?- se encabritó Eivin.

Konohamaru nervioso evitó contestar y siguió caminando con prisa, seguido por nosotros tres.

¡Miren!, ¡qué hermoso es!- hablaba Yuriko admirada.

Cuando se acercaron Eivin y el Sensei también parecían sorprendidos.

¡Wow!, ¡Son increíbles!, por primera vez tienes razón en algo- le concedió Eivin.

¡Vaya!, nunca había visto algo así…- hasta el Sensei se admiraba.

Acérquense jóvenes, ¿qué les gusta de aquí?

Nos hablaba una anciana, sentada en una silla de madera a un lado de su puesto. Exhibía una gran cantidad de pulseras, collares y otras tantas cosas de mujeres; Aunque había que decir que de lo poco que alcanzaba a ver realmente eran muy bonitos.

¿Por qué no te acercas muchacho?

Me señalé a mí mismo, aún sabiendo que era a mí a quien le hablaba y a nadie más; Ella afirmó con la cabeza, y todos los demás eligieron ese preciso momento para mirarme, como si de un bicho raro se tratase. Ciertamente no tenía muchas ganas de ser amistoso, pero la curiosidad me ganó, así que me acerque.

Todos éstos bonitos colguijes están hechos de la roca madre que está sobre la aldea, son fragmentos extraídos de diferente áreas de la gran roca- contaba tendiéndome uno de ellos en la mano.

¿Lo dice en serio abuela?- cuestionaba mi compañero un tanto desconfiado.

Así es Eivin. Cuando la aldea se instaló en éste profundo lugar, tuvieron que escavar durante meses para poder tener suficiente espacio; Picaron y picaron hasta dejar solo el pilar del centro que sostiene la roca madre, así fue como quedó el cueco gigantesco donde construyeron sus casas y negocios- relataba el Sensei.

¡Oh, que sorpresa!, un extranjero conoce la historia de nuestra aldea- exclamó con gusto la mujer, a lo que Konohamaru se infló de orgullo.

Entonces, si es verdad… ¿eso quiere decir que picaron toneladas y toneladas de la roca esa?

Así es jovencito, y no fue nada sencillo.

¡Eso es asombroso!, pero… ¿Qué hicieron con toda esa roca que picaron?

¡Eivin!, ¿Es que nunca escuchas nada de lo que te dicen?- negaba nuestra compañera con la cabeza.

¿Ehh?, no entiendo.

Ahh…- todos suspiramos.

Con esas rocas hicieron todo esto que ves- expliqué lo más simple que pude para que entendiera.

¿AHHH?, ¿De verdad?- abrió grandes los ojos.

Ahh… suspiramos de nuevo.

¿Pero porqué son de tantos colores diferentes si fueron sacados de la misma roca?- cambiaba de tema Yuriko, realmente interesada.

Eso es muy fácil jovencita, se debe a las distintas temperatura que alcanzó la el meteorito al entrar a la tierra.

¿Ehh…?, ¿Viene del espacio?- Yuriko y Eivin estaban anonadados con el nuevo descubrimiento.

¡Sorpréndete!- ambos ahora estaban coordinados.

Cada uno de los colores representan algo especial, y tienen la cualidad única de empatizar y acoplarse a las personas.

¿Ehh…?

Ahora si tenía toda nuestra atención, pues mientras ellos hablaran y la mujer nos contara al respecto, todo el tiempo pude sentir un gran fuerza proveniente de la piedra en mi mano; Era casi hipnotizarte, no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

Empezando por la rosa, que es la piedra del florecimiento y la renovación; Concede la maravillosa habilidad de dar vida a lo que se encuentra marchito en nuestro entorno, y más importante aún, aquello dentro y fuera de uno mismo.

¿Renacer?, ¿Cómo?- Eivin lucía confundido.

Jajaja… es metafórico, no es que de verdad revivan a nadie, al menos no sin ayuda- explicaba la mujer pensativa.

Enseguida la morada, la piedra de las intenciones; Aumenta el poder con el que dirigimos cosas a los demás, y logra trasladar nuestros pensamientos hacia otras personas de formas tan variadas.

¿Trasladar?

Así es.

¡Shhh!, ¡Deja de interrumpir Eivin!- le regañaba Yuriko, pidiéndole silencio con un dedo sobre la boca.

La anciana solo sonrió con gracia, y mirando a mi compañera continuó.

Después sigue la azul, la piedra de la armonía; Ella se caracteriza principalmente por tranquilizar hasta los ambientes más tensos que hayan, y logra llevar a la mente a un estado único de raciocinio.

Los ojos de Yuriko brillaron con interés.

Luego está la verde, la piedra de la fortaleza o la defensa; Ella dota a la persona de una conexión especial con todo aquel que le rodee, y también puede ser uno mismo con la naturaleza de ser necesario.

El Sensei la miraba con seriedad y de vuelta ella a él, pero sin maldad.

Le sigue la amarilla, piedra de la autosuficiencia; Es de un espíritu inquebrantable sin importar el tipo de problemas al que se enfrente, y crece con cada mala o buena experiencia.

El Sensei sonreía mientras asentía con la cabeza, como si supiera exactamente de lo que hablara la anciana.

La naranja está justo después, y es la piedra del dualismo o la energía pura; Ésta en especial puede separar las energías contrarias que se encuentren en una persona, llevándola a explorarse y en el proceso descubrirse a si mismo.

Yo seguía atento también, pero quería que llegara a la que más curiosidad que causaba.

Casi de último está la roja, la piedra del impulso o la pasión; Casi siempre se malinterpreta la pasión como algo malo u osado, pero lo que surge de ella es el amor más noble y desinteresado, a la vez que nos hace descubrir la gran razón de nuestra vida y luchar por ella con toda nuestra fuerza.

La anciana observaba a Eivin con intensidad, y éste a su vez algo confuso. Y llegados a ese punto solo restaba una de la piedras.

Finalmente la ausencia de todo color, la piedra blanca de la experiencia o la diversidad.

Para entonces, al menos para mí era claro el significado detrás de aquellas palabras tan aparentemente vagas.

Y ésta hermosura de mineral proviene de lo más profundo y mejor resguardado de la roca, aquella parte que ni el sol, ni el aire y ni siquiera el agua lograron tocar. Por ello es que carece de color.

¿Ehh?, eso me parece difícil de creer, ¿no es muy extraño que si la piedra es negra ésta sea blanca?- cuestionaba Eivin incrédulo.

Ten más respeto cuando alguien mayor esté hablando- el Sensei le calló con un golpe en la cabeza.

Supongo que tienes razón en no creerme, pero porqué no lo compruebas por ti mismo- ofreció la anciana tendiéndole otra piedra blanca en la mano.

Tanto el Sensei como Yuriko se mantenían muy serios e interesados, mientras que Eivin parecía muy escéptico y un tanto asustado.

¿Y qué cualidades tiene la blanca?

Hablé ya con seriedad y un tanto más ansioso de lo que me hubiera gustado, pues los tres me miraban sorprendidos. Ella sonrió con ganas.

Ya debes imaginártelo- hiso un pausa, mirando la roca en la mano de mi compañero.

¡AHH…!, ¡La roca!, ¡Cambió de color!- se admiraba Eivin.

Todos pudimos observar lo mismo con sorpresa y aún más curiosidad; La pequeña piedrecilla blancuzca era ahora de un rojo intenso.

Tiene la gran y única cualidad de transmitir conocimientos de todo tipo a los demás, y cultivarse con ello en el proceso; Logrando así el crecimiento mutuo- terminó sonriente.

Bien, muchas gracias por la historia; Pero será mejor que ya nos marchemos, la princesa nos espera ya- explicaba el Sensei con pena y prisa en el semblante y la voz.

¡Sensei!, todavía no queremos irnos.

Aún no hemos visto nada.

Se quejaban ambos, como si les hubiesen regañado.

Lo siento, pero… es que ya no podemos.

Yo también creo que deberíamos mirar un poco más a ver qué de utilidad podemos encontrar para el viaje, antes de irnos- proferí tratando de sonar lo más profesional posible, pero una vez más me gané miradas llenas de sorpresa y curiosidad.

¡Si Sensei!- corearon ellos a mi petición.

Lo… lo lamento pero es que de verdad ya no podemos retrasarnos más y…

Los tres le miramos suplicantes, pero yo sin hacerlo tan evidente.

Su Sensei tiene razón niños.

¿Ehhh?- era la anciana quien hablaba.

Tienen que marcharse.

¡Pero…!

Aunque me gustaría hacerles un pequeño regalo como muestra de agradecimiento, por la labor que emprenderán para llevar a nuestra majestad a salvo hasta su destino.

Y les extendió unas pequeñas bolsitas al Sensei y Yuriko.

Ustedes dos se pueden quedar con las que tienen, formarán parte de ustedes de ahora en adelante.

Muchas gracias abuela, cuidaremos bien de la princesa- afirmaba Konohamaru-Sensei, y todos juntos la reverenciamos- Nos despedimos por ahora.

Y así una vez más nos encaminamos hacia el palacio, pero la gran sorpresa que nos llevamos al seguir caminando sobre la calle principal fue sin duda (y por mucho), lo más extraño hasta ahora de nuestra estadía en aquel misterioso pueblo.

Allá en una pasarela de flores regadas por los mismos aldeanos, se hallaba una bella mujer de cabellos azulados y verdosos como las paredes de la cueva; ojos brillantes y amarillos como el oro de las artesanías; piel morena opaca como la madera de sus casas; Y un largo vestido blanco y tan brillante como los mismos peces de los riachuelos.

Es su majestad… la princesa Aori-Sama- pronunciaba la anciana.

Konohamaru-Sensei tragó saliva notoriamente nervioso, y cuando yo pude mirar al frente entendí el porqué. Ella nos miraba directamente a nosotros, tan fríamente que sus ojos de oro se volvieron plata.


	29. Chapter 29: Capitán ANBU

Hola de nuevo!

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y a los que comentan también :)

Me gustaría señalar que del episodio de hoy, es de donde salió la inspiración para la portada de la historia. Tal vez después la cambie, pero por ahora se quedará así.

Realmente tenía ganas de que la historia llegara ya a éste punto tan importante. Ojalá les guste mucho y que les ayude a ir aclarando dudas.

Nos leemos el domingo!

Capítulo 29: Capitán ANBU.

El viento soplaba fuertemente, logrando mover las copas de los árboles y con ello arrastrar los olores de la comida hasta lugares muy lejanos. Era tan sorprendente como era que el destino se las ingeniaba para hacerle malas pasadas, mira que lograr que el olor de los puestos de yakitori llegara hasta los campos de entrenamiento, y más aún, hasta la copa de los grandes árboles del bosque.

O tal vez solo se debiera a su buen olfato, lo cual sonaba más razonable; Quizá era un poco de ambas. En fin, que fuera por la razón que fuera era muy inoportuno ahora que tenía hambre y se encontraba escondido entre las ramas de los más grandes y frondosos árboles del campo de entrenamientos más alejado de la villa.

La Hokage lo buscaba desde la mañana, y a diferencia de otra veces que le podía dar largas y más largas ciertamente era que ahora ya había agotado la poca paciencia de la mujer; La cual cabe decir fue bastante, considerando que le otorgara ya casi hará un año desde que regresara a la aldea.

Desde aquel lejano día en el despacho de la Hokage apenas pusiera un pie dentro, ella le había dejado más que claras sus intenciones de retirarse ya en un corto plazo; Y que por una razón u otra se había ido alargando hasta el día de hoy. Pero como no hay plazo que no se cumpla, había llegado el temido día de darle el veredicto de su decisión.

Aunque ciertamente no se le podía llamar elección a algo que ya ha sido previamente decidido, y eso era lo que lo tenía tan consternado desde entonces. Pues si ella le habló en su momento de ello no era con el propósito de preguntarle su opinión, no; Eso era una mera formalidad y cabía más en la categoría de un aviso.

Ahhh…- suspiró con pesadez, desde la rama del árbol.

No entendía el porqué de tanta insistencia, si ya más de tres veces le había expresado su deseo respecto a ese tema; Era obvio que él ya sabía que no aceptaría un no por respuesta, pero sinceramente creyó que por el simple hecho de que Naruto ya se encontrara en sus entrenamientos para Hokage, eso significaba que ya estaría listo para asumir el cargo. Y cuan equivocado estaba.

Sin importar todos y cada uno de los argumentos que preparó para la ocasión, nada le había hecho cambiar de opinión. Le habló de Naruto, de Shikamaru, incluso tan desesperado estaba que recomendó a Shizune, nada funcionó; Ahora resultaba que todos estaban muy ocupados y no podían.

Resultaba que aunque Shikamaru era un buen prospecto, pero carecía del entusiasmo necesario para tal labor; Sin hablar de que tampoco era que tuviese tanto tiempo, sus dos hijos, su mujer y el tercer niño o niña que venía en camino le daban mucho en que ocupar su tiempo. Además él era el encargado de cuidar las relaciones con las otras naciones (en especial con Suna), y viajaba mucho por tal motivo.

Además es más holgazán que yo.

Naruto le argumentó que debido a su repentina paternidad deseaba por el momento enfocarse en ello, estar con su familia y así evitar repetir lo de sus padres; Nunca se espero eso de él, que con tanto fervor y ansias esperaba el momento de ser nombrado. Entendía perfectamente cada una de sus razones, pero…

Y Shizune, bueno; Ella solo había sido su vía de escape. Aunque ella tenía casi todo lo necesario para un Hokage, solo era del tipo administrativo, si alguna vez había tenido enfrentamientos en el campo de batalla, todos ellos acabarían con su puesto al lado del Hokage; Y sin duda ya había servido por muchos años a tal propósito, se merecía un descanso.

Y más ahora que tiene a Yamato de pretendiente- recordó con gracia.

Necesitaba una escapatoria, y pronto. Ya no tenía más tiempo para seguirle dando la vuelta a todas las peticiones de Tsunade; Si ya tres veces que logró escapar parecían ser bastante suerte, otra más ya no sería posible.

La primera cuando de alguna manera extraña Danzo llegó a salvarle, sin la más mínima intención de hacerlo (claro estaba), pero lo hiso justo a tiempo; Ahora mismo se preguntaba qué hubiera cambiado si él hubiese aceptado y luchado por el cargo en ese momento. Y aún lo hacía.

La segunda terminando la cuarta guerra ninja; Esa fue incluso más difícil que la anterior, pero argumentando necesitar tiempo para curar sus heridas por la muerte de Sasuke, Tsunade-Sama se había visto con un poco más de compresión y le dejó marchar; Claro que con la promesa de retomar aquel asunto en cuanto regresara de su "intercambio".

Y eso no había sido del todo mentira, la muerte de Sasuke si le afectó en gran medida; Aún hasta el mismo final del Uchiha, nunca perdió una mínima y casi imperceptible esperanza de verle de vuelta; Y que no compartiera su sentir con sus otros dos alumnos ya era otra cosa, y sus razones tenía.

Aunque lo que realmente le trastornó, y le llevó a la impulsiva y repentina decisión de marcharse fue otra cosa. La supuesta muerte de Naruto y Sasuke en batalla fue el incentivo, el detonador, para lograr lo que hasta entonces parecía imposible; Y juró que ya nunca en la vida tendría otra oportunidad.

Por ello se dejó llevar, consumido en la tristeza, la impotencia, la desesperación, de no poder haber hecho nada para impedirlo. O al menos eso creía en ese momento, los creía muertos a ambos, y con ellos todas sus esperanzas.

Fue por ello que al mirar a Sakura en aquel estado, no pudo sino recordar a todas y cada una de las personas a las que no logró salvar; Una larga lista de pérdidas y fracasos, a la cual se añadían dos de sus discípulos.

Perdió la cabeza ante los ojos verdes de ella, que le culpaban y reprochaban por todas y cada una de las muertes. ¿Qué se supone que hiciera o pensara si ella le decía que no quería que la cuidara?, porque Sakura también le reprochó que la salvara en aquella ocasión que dio comienzo a todo esto.

¿Se había equivocado en salvarla?...

¿Y si todo para lo que él estaba allí, era para dar muerte a las personas?...

Para ver morir frente a sus ojos a todos y cada uno de sus seres amados, lo único que le daba sentido a su vida. Por que cuando supo que Sakura sería todo lo que le quedaría luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no perderla, aquella noche que ella evocaba con tanto dolor y rencor para él fue tan diferente.

Él también se sentía terriblemente mal…

Él también sufría…

Él también guardó esperanza y la dejó morir entre sus brazos.

Porque cuando ella fuera lo único de sus preciados tesoros que aguardara por él,

Se forzó a hacerlo,

A no darse por vencido aunque se estuviese volviendo loco por el dolor.

Se obligó a sí mismo a pensar, a correr, a ayudar, a consolar;

Lo que nunca se imaginó era que ella se compadeciera de su pobre y podrida alma,

Y que en un gesto de empatía, de cariño,

Otro tanto de culpa y muy probablemente de lástima también

Ella se destapara frente a él,

Buscando qué exactamente tal vez nunca lo sabría,

Pero si lo necesitaba él estaría allí por ella,

Para ella.

Tanto la quería, tanto deseaba cuidarla y no verla morir también,

Que se entregó sin reparo alguno,

Se dejó ver tal cual era,

Dejó de ocultarse tal solo por un momento para compartir con ella…

…

Solo hasta entonces lo supo, cuando fue tarde. Él la amaba.

¿Cuándo pasó?

¿Qué cambió? No lo sabía.

Lo que si sabía, era cuando fue que se percató de aquello. Ya que ello no podía ser interpretado de otra manera, no podía negar algo tan evidente; Ni con toda su lógica, ni con toda la introspección del mundo, y es que no hiso falta. El mensaje era contundente, sin dar margen a equivocaciones.

 _ **= Flash Back =**_

 _El cuerpo le pasaba como hace tanto tiempo no; Apenas recuperaba la respiración, como si hubiese estado mucho tiempo bajo el agua; Cada unos de sus músculos le picaban, un hormigueo extraño circulaba particularmente en su pecho y en su cara como si recién corriera por mucho tiempo sin parar; Su estomago se sentía vacío, como si llevara días sin comer; Su garganta tan seca como si no probase agua por ya mucho tiempo; Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza y tan deprisa que juró se le saldría de un momento a otro; Y su cerebro le palpitaba tanto o más fuerte que el corazón, como si no hubiese dormido en días._

 _Y aún así, el olor de la primavera llegando, el distintivo aroma de los cerezos embriagándole por completo le era suficiente para resistir; Para soportar el sueño de semanas, y el hambre de no haber comido en casi una semana; La sed desde hace algunos tres o cuatro días; Aguantar el dolor de sus heridas aún abiertas y bañadas en sudor y lodo; Y aún así seguir consciente._

 _Realmente nada de eso le importaba si podía quedarse con ella por un poco más de tiempo, así, abrazados en el frío suelo de una vieja cabaña; Después de todo llevaban días así._

 _Sakura dormía plácidamente sobre el pecho de él, mientras era abrazada y cobijada con una capa para invierno medio quemada, muy enlodada, y llena de sangre. Eso era todo lo que él había podido acercar a ellos para taparla un poco por las noches frías; Poco después de eso su cuerpo dejó de responderle, se encontraba muy maltrecho incluso para pararse, y hasta que Sakura no despertara no podría hacer nada más._

 _Ahora, tampoco era que le incomodara demasiado estar así con ella; Después de todo solo estaban completamente desnudos, sucios de más sangre y lodo, hambrientos, sedientos, heridos, y completamente perdidos._

 _Si, perdidos y heridos en más de una forma. Porque después de aquel acto aparentemente impulsivo por parte de ambos, su hambre y sed del uno por el otro se habían saciado._

 _No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo estuvieron "así"; en ese estado constante de placer y consuelo mutuo. Al principio fue algo demasiado rudo, muy demandante y hasta apresurado; Aún tenía los arañazos que Sakura le había hecho en brazos y espalda._

 _No recordaba del todo la primera vez que lo hicieron, pero recordaba que en cuanto dieron por acabado el acto respiraron en silencio por unos minutos, con los ojos cerrados, cada quién concentrado en sus pensamientos (o al menos él lo hacía); Y pasado ese corto tiempo sintió como le miraban insistentemente, una mano acariciando su pecho y unos labios besando su cuello intermitentemente._

 _Entonces se decidió en abrir los ojos, lo que se encontró terminó por darle peso a sus pensamientos anteriores. Sakura le miraba con suplica, tristeza y un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas; Como un cachorro hambriento al que se le presenta en frente un trozo de carne._

 _Él se encontraba muy confundido en ese preciso momento, no estaba seguro de que decir, o si debiera decir algo. El hecho era que ella le miraba con tal intensidad y seguridad en su mirada, con un brillo especial en los ojos que él mismo reconoció como lo que también buscó durante tanto tiempo; De algún modo ella le recordaba a sí mismo en ese instante._

 _Se sentía tan cálido y tranquilo estando así; sin hablar, sin moverse, y con Sakura dormida entre sus brazos, que sinceramente nunca se detuvo a pensar en que pasaría cuando ella despertara. Ahora se detenía un poco a pensar, no deseaba estropear el momento eligiendo mal sus palabras; Por eso le gustaban más los silencios._

 _No sabía qué cara tendría él ahora mismo, pero si en algo ya estaba más que claro, era en que ya no portaba su máscara; aunque aunado al hecho de estar desnudo no es que importara mucho ya. Tal vez por eso fuera que le mirara así, como esperando algo de él._

 _Sin decir nada ella se acercó muy lentamente y terminó por subir su cuerpo en él, sentada justo en esa parte tan sensible de él. Kakashi no entendía muy bien la razón de aquel acto, pero con Sakura en ese preciso lugar tampoco podía pensar muy bien, así que mejor se concentró en sentirla._

 _Sin poder o querer evitarlo sus manos la tomaron de las caderas, y ella reaccionó a ese gesto dejando caer su cuerpo completo sobre él; Posicionando solo sus manos entre ellos para que sus senos no quedaran aplastados por completo entre ellos. Y sí, aún lo miraba de esa forma tan extraña, era, como si le estuviese pidiendo permiso para hacerlo._

 _No era que él quisiese hacerse del rogar, así que simplemente acarició su espalda; otorgándole el permiso a dicha petición muda, y acto seguido sellaron sus labios en un beso un poco menos agresivo que antes, pero con igual deseo. Al menos eso le pareció a él, que aunque ya se encontraba muy cansado y adolorido, su cuerpo se movía por sí solo, aún deseoso de más._

 _Y así fue como de nuevo se encontraron haciendo, por un tiempo que le costaba trabajo calcular, y que tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo. En esos momentos solo quería concentrarse en sentir todas las caricias y mimos que le daba, que cerca de la tercera o cuarta vez que se repitió el acto, comenzaba a bajar de intensidad, hasta que ella se quedó dormida._

 _Por todo ello era que se encontraba así. Sabía o tenía la noción de que habían pasado ya varios días, al menos una semana allí; Pero de lo que no estaba seguro era de cuánto tiempo más podrían aguantar en esas condiciones._

 _El primer día espero a que llegara la noche, y ver si así Sakura despertaba y los curaba a ambos; pero ya obscurecido y sin nada que pareciese indicar que eso fuera a suceder pronto, optó por taparse con algo que tuviesen a la mano, al menos para pasar la noche. Dadas sus circunstancias, esa tarea que no suponía mucho esfuerzo en condiciones normales le costó más de una hora._

 _Tenía heridas de cierta gravedad e incapacitación que le imposibilitaban ponerse de pie; Como una pierna y algunas costillas rotas; Su chakra apenas lo suficiente para estar vivo y sumado al peso del cuerpo de Sakura encima no lo hacían muy fácil. De hecho se preguntaba el cómo habían podido aguantar tantos días haciéndolo sin morir en el intento._

 _Espero luego al segundo día, porque tenía la teoría de que si Sakura no despertaba pronto alguien los iría a buscar. Después de todo ya habían vencido a Kaguya, así que dentro de no mucho tiempo, el árbol también terminaría por morir y liberar de ese eterno sueño a las personas en él; De hecho los Hokages se habían quedado haciendo eso._

 _Pues llegado el tercer día ni una cosa ni la otra ocurrieron, lo que llegó a preocuparle bastante; Hasta llegó a pensar que tal vez al no encontrarlos en el campo de batalla debieron creer que ya se habían marchado a la aldea. Si bien eso no sería algo raro de suponer la segunda posibilidad le asustaba un tanto más._

 _¿Y si los creían muertos?_

 _¿Por qué nadie los buscaba?_

 _¿Y si realmente ya lo estaba y todo era un producto de su insana mente?_

 _Porque al ver los cuerpos inertes de sus compañeros de batalla, debieron asumir que ellos también habían muerto en el intento. Y si eso era así, entonces nadie los estaba buscando, lo que suponía que por ende (por el deplorable estado de ambos), los llevaría dentro de poco a su muerte real._

 _Pasadas las noches dejó de llevar la cuenta de los días, además de que solo podía saber si era de día o de noche por la poca luz que se colaba por las rejillas de una ventana; Esa era toda la luz o el aire de fuera que les llegara. También intentó en repetidas ocasiones despertar a Sakura, temiendo por su salud por un momento al no verla despertar._

 _El hecho era simplemente que a ella tampoco le quedaba demasiado chakra, al menos parece que no el suficiente para estar consciente. Lo intentó muchas veces, incluso intentó sacarla del trance con su Sharingan, pero ese intento además de fallido solo le había ocasionado empeorar su estado propio._

 _Luego de pasados más días supo que ella estaría bien, al regalarle un poco de su chakra ella despertaría pronto; Solo era que no había dormido en semanas, tampoco probado bocado o tal vez un poco de agua. Sakura estaba más agotada incluso que él, así que solo debía ser un poco más paciente._

 _Y sucedió así. La mañana siguiente a que por fin cayera rendido ante el cansancio y perdiera la conciencia, pudo sentir como era devuelto a la realidad; Las manos de ella sanando todas sus heridas lentamente._

 _Incluso juraría que la escuchó pronunciar su nombre repetidas ocasiones con desesperación. Para cuando al fin pudo abrir los ojos sintió su cálido cuerpo abrazarle con fuerza; Definitivamente ella ya estaba bien._

 _Sakura._

 _Y ella le miró con lágrimas en los ojos, entonces él entendió la razón de su llanto._

 _¿Por qué lo hiso?_

 _¿Ehh?_

 _Justo allí acababa lo que sea que había pasado entre ellos. Eso se temía Kakashi con la pregunta de ella._

 _Yo…_

 _A penas podía hablar con la garganta tan seca._

 _Tome._

 _Lo sentó con cuidado y le ayudó a tomar agua de un pocillo._

 _Gracias._

 _Y solo hasta entonces lo pudo notar._

 _¿Cómo se siente?_

 _Le preguntaba ella con mucha preocupación. Y ya se encontraba completamente vestida. Se miró a sí mismo, él también estaba vestido._

 _Me… estoy bien, no te preocupes._

 _He hiso intento por levantarse._

 _¡No espere!, aún no puede pararse así._

 _Pero, ya estoy bien ¿no?, me has curado._

 _Ella le miraba severa, dándole a entender que no era una recomendación, sino una orden._

 _Si, le he curado, pero sus heridas fueron profundas y aún no cierran bien. Así que tendrá que esperar a mejorar para poder levantarse._

 _De acuerdo._

 _A partir de ese momento todo fue de mal en peor._

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

Ahora era que entendía todo aquello que Sakura le dijo entonces. Cuando le habló sobre lo importante que era quererse a uno mismo y dejar de buscar complacer a otros por encima de los propios deseos.

Y la realidad era esa, él no quería ser Hokage. Por ello fue que durante todo éste tiempo había buscado evitarlo a toda costa, aplazándolo y dándole largas para no tener que decir que no y parecer un ingrato por todo lo que le habían dado; Simplemente era tan complicado, no deseaba hacerlo, pero tampoco sabía como negarse a hacerlo.

Nadie nunca le preguntó su opinión, o si quiera les importaba. Tal vez ellos esperaban demasiado de él; quizá todo el mundo siempre había esperado demasiado de él.

Kakashi- Sama, ya estamos listos.

Le llamaba un ANBU parado desde el árbol de al lado.

Muy bien entonces. Vayan con precaución.

La tendremos.

Y así un grupo de unos diez ANBUS se inclinaron ante él, saliendo de sus escondites.

No es necesario que hagan esto.

Lo sabemos Kakashi-Sama, pero es nuestra forma de mostrarle respeto a nuestro líder- expresaba otro de ellos.

Ni eso tampoco- negaba con la cabeza- Por favor no me llamen Kakashi-Sama, es muy extraño que mis compañeros me llamen así.

Pero es que usted siempre ha sido nuestro capitán, y ahora además es nuestro líder. ¿Cómo deberíamos llamarle?

Con mi nombre basta. Además no me gustan esas formalidades de "Sama", eso solo es para referirse al Hokage de la aldea o a los mayores; Y yo no soy ni una cosa ni la otra.

Capitán, si me permite dar mi opinión; Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que para nosotros usted es el Hokage.

Kakashi abrió grandes los ojos. Muy impresionado.

¡Sí!, es verdad.

Así es Kakashi-Sama.

Corroboraban el resto asintiendo con la cabeza.

Pero yo no…

Lo sabemos, usted no va a aceptar el cargo del Hokage. Pero aún si no llegase a serlo…

Kakashi se sentía gratamente sorprendido por sus palabras.

Además, ahora que sabemos que Kenji Haruno es su hijo no creo que Tsunade-Sama lo volviera a recomendar para el puesto- decía el más atrevido de ellos.

Algunos le miraron con reprimenda, lo que logró amedrentarlo.

Sí, eso es verdad. Ya lo había pensado también.

Ellos sabían lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos, y trataban en la medida de lo posible de ayudarle.

No nos lo agradezca todavía, aún es muy pronto para cantar victoria.

Lo sé.

Le estaremos informando.

De acuerdo. Mucha suerte.

Les deseo antes de que le dejaran allí parado en la rama del árbol, de nueva cuenta solo, como hace rato.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

Un silencio de muerte fue lo que le siguió a eso, nadie podía creer que la princesa les estuviese dirigiendo la palabra a simples forasteros.

Así que ustedes son los shinobis de la Aldea de la Hoja, que osan hacerme esperar.

Tanto el Sensei como los discípulos estaban congelados en su sitio.

¡Ah…!, no era nuestra intención Aori-Sama. Permítame presentarnos ante usted…

Explicaba velozmente el Sensei, agachando la cabeza justo a sus discípulos; Exceptuando a Eivin, que la miraba molesto con los brazos cruzados.

Hum, ya no importa- desdeñó con la mano, pasándolos de largo- vamos, que ya espere demasiado.

Konohamaru sonreía un tanto nervioso de haber empezado así su misión, y otro tanto por su conflictivo alumno, que no solo no le reverenció, sino que además se mostró abiertamente molesto para con ella.

Ahhh…, esto no tiene buena pinta- se lamentaba el Sensei.

Vamos, camine antes de que se enoje más- apuntaba Yuriko.

Y luego de semejante presentación caminaron hacia la parte trasera del palacio, seguidos en todo momento por los guardias del mismo. Una vez llegados allí, la gran pared de roca se abrió ante sus ojos.

¡Increíble!

¡La pared se abrió!

Admiraban los niños; Aunque ciertamente ni el Sensei ni Kenji lucían sorprendidos o admirados siquiera.

¿A ustedes no les sorprende?- cuestionaba ella.

Ya había escuchado de éste lugar muchas veces antes- explicó con simpleza Kenji, pero al parecer no fue suficiente.

¿Ah sí?, ¿Y cómo podrías tú saber de algo así?- decía un incrédulo Eivin.

Porque lo investigue en la biblioteca.

¿Ahh?- otra vez sus compañeros le miraban raro.

¿A poco sabes leer?- se burlaba el ruidoso, incrédulo.

Claro. Yo si me informo sobre los lugares a los que iré de misión, como todo buen shinobi; a diferencia de ti, que desperdicias el tiempo jugando a los ninjas y tragando en tus tiempos libres.

Konohamaru suspiró pesadamente sabiendo lo que vendría, pues una vez más había picado en un punto sensible a Eivin; Pues tanto él como Yuriko le miraban de forma extraña, ella asustada y él enojado.

Éste es uno de los túneles que usamos siempre para trasladar a la princesa de un lado a otro- explicaba uno de los guardias, interrumpiendo su disputa.

¿Hasta dónde llega éste túnel?- interrogó Konohamaru agradeciendo internamente.

Umm, pues más o menos serían unos 10 kilómetros de frente, pero tiene varias vueltas.

De acuerdo.

A partir de ese punto tendrán que llegar por fuera.

El Sensei parecía serio; pero sus pupilos, ignorantes del peligro, aún miraban para todos lados, contemplando la belleza del palacio y sus jardines.

¿Hay algo más que debamos saber sobre el recorrido?

Si. Intenten salir del túnel antes de que anochezca.

La interrogante pintada en la cara del mayor le incitó a continuar.

Las noches en el desierto son heladas, y en un subterráneo como éste les aseguro que no querrán pasar por él de noche.

Muy bien, gracias. Calcularemos nuestro tiempo.

Buena suerte.

Les deseo el hombre y los guió hacia la entrada, donde la princesa ya les esperaba subida en su cabina. La cabina era levantada por cuatro hombres, que parecían no ser más que simples aldeanos.

Todo el asusto le parecía muy extraño al Kenji desde el principio; pero su Sensei a pesar de la extraña seriedad con la que se lo tomaba, no parecía desconfiar, así que no había razón para sospechar de aquellas personas. Eso era lo que pensaba él.

Sensei- le llamó Eivin.

¿Sí?

¿Porqué ella va montada en una cabina?, ¿Es que no puede caminar como el resto o qué?- decía de nuevo cruzado de brazos.

Um, pues es complicado, pero ella es la princesa.

¿Y eso qué?

Pues que ella tiene una jerarquía mayor a la de nosotros y por ende hay que mostrarle respeto.

Umm… - el alumno revoltoso no parecía contento con sus palabras tan simples.

Pero Sensei, no lo entiendo- intervenía Yuriko, picada por la curiosidad.

¿Qué cosa?

Pues… es que nosotros también somos de la nobleza; Y hasta donde tengo entendido los líderes de las aldeas y sus sequitos no tienen porque reverenciar a sus semejantes de otros países- explicaba con duda.

Sus compañeros también parecían apoyar su pregunta con la mirada.

Veamos… ¿cómo les explico acerca de esto?... - meditaba Konohamaru con la mano en el mentón.

¡No hay nada que explicar acerca de esto!- refunfuñaba, cada vez más molesto.

¡Escucha Eivin!, es un tema importante- le regañaba su compañera.

Bien bien. Creo que para empezar debería hablarles sobre cómo funcionan las cosas a raíz de la cuarta guerra ninja.

Los tres parecían muy interesados, hasta Kenji; Y no era que él no se hubiese devorado ya todos los libros de historia de la biblioteca, pero siempre le interesaba escuchar a los mayores hablar sobre todo aquello que él no conoció.

A penas la guerra terminó, muchas cosas se movieron de lugar; Era algo inminente, dado que la visión de todos los habitantes de la tierra se vio afectada radicalmente por todos los acontecimientos previos.

Caminaban ya por el túnel, y al escuchar el relato, hasta los cargueros parecían interesados.

Por aquel entonces las cinco grandes naciones shinobi se encontraron formando nuevos acuerdos y haciendo constantes juntas alternando entre un país y otro. Aquellas pequeñas aldeas o pueblos que no tenían nada que ver con la guerra se encontraban molestos con los ninjas, que a su juicio habían sido los causantes del cataclismo.

El relató seguía en la cada vez más obscura cueva, mientras Yuriko y Kenji rememoraban lo leído en sus libros de texto.

Había que encontrar la forma de apaciguar los disturbios o sería el comienzo de otra nueva guerra; Así fue como los Kages de aquel entonces se encontraron repartiendo grandes cantidades de dinero, comida y otros servicios como reparaciones y asistencia médica a todos aquellos lugares tan lejanos que se habían visto inmiscuidos en el conflicto. ¿Se imaginan qué ocurrió después de aquello?

Muchos shinobis se vieron obligados a abandonar sus aldeas por tiempo indefinido, hasta saldar las deudas de sus aldeas respectivas; Y eso generó aún más descontento- acompletó Yuriko con seriedad.

Así es.

¿Y luego qué pasó?- cuestionaba el niño hiperactivo, con interés real.

Ahora las grandes naciones tenían otro conflicto más del que ocuparse, la cantidad de ninjas en servicio que se encontraban residiendo en la aldea no era suficiente para levantar su economía y sus ciudades se encontraban en condiciones similares a los pueblos del resto del mundo- explicaba el Sensei.

Así que tuvieron que contratar a gente de fuera para darse abasto en todas las labores- Konohamaru asentía con la cabeza para que ella continuara- Y de nuevo eso generó otro problema más.

¿Ehh?, ¿Y ahora qué?

Los ninjas ya tenían una relación bastante sólida entre ellos para entonces, pero los aldeanos y los señores feudales no estaban nada contentos de tener a tantos extranjeros en sus territorios; No podían comprender la situación en la que estaban, así que de nuevo había descontentos- seguía ella.

Fue entonces cuando un grupo selecto de ninjas de cada aldea fue escogido por la nueva "Alianza Shinobi"; Ellos tenían la labor de representar a sus países y a la misma alianza fueran a donde fueran, resolviendo uno a uno los conflictos existentes, a base del diálogo- acompletó Konohamaru.

Y allí es donde entramos notros ¿no?- sospechó Eivin.

Lo es. De esa forma lograron acordar que las familias y seguidores de los Danmyos aceptaran tener una formación ninja, como parte de las precauciones por si algo similar a la guerra acontecía de nuevo.

Aunque sus intenciones reales eran otras- ayudaba Yuriko.

¿Entonces los shinobis engañaron a los feudales?- decía Eivin confundido.

No. Podríamos decir que más bien esperaban que como consecuencia de los entrenamientos ninja, ellos lograsen comprender un poco las dificultades por las que los shinobis tenían que pasar para protegerles.

¿Y funcionó?

¿Tú dímelo?- interrogaba el Sensei con una sonrisa segura.

Así el grupo entero sonreía en entendimiento.

/

 _ **De vuelta a la aldea…**_

Una vez más la tierra se estremecía y apartaba a su paso. Y de nuevo allí estaba él, impotente ante la posibilidad de cometer un solo error; Sin poder hacer nada más que esperar.

Y sin importar cuanta paciencia tuviese, algo dentro de sí le decía que había algo que estaba olvidando. Estar solo en medio del campo de entrenamientos sí que ayudaba para poder meditar con calma, y poder planear algo inteligente antes de la puesta del sol…

¡Kakashi!... ¡Kakashi!

Lo que en definitiva no ayudaba era tener a un loco en mallas verdes gritando tu nombre sin parar; Y cerca del décimo "Kakashi" decidió parar de entrenar. La luz blanca del Chidori se esfumó de sus manos lentamente, y se volteó a verle.

Lo que no se esperaba era que su "eterno rival" viniese acompañado, y nada más y nada menos que de Yamato, Sai y Shikamaru.

Kakashi Sempai- saludó Yamato cortésmente, pero muy serio.

Para ese momento le era muy claro el porqué de sus presencias allí, pero decidió fingir demencia. Mientras, el nombrado Tenzo pretendía aliviar un poco la tensión con su forma tan cordial de hablar, lo que al parecer estaba funcionando.

Sempai, lamentamos mucho interrumpir su entrenamiento, pero nos gustaría hablar un momento con usted.

Umm, ¿Y qué será lo suficientemente importante o interesante para interrumpirme?, además claro que los requiera a todos ustedes- hablaba con el desinterés de siempre, sin siquiera mirarlos.

Am, pues verá. Tal vez sea mejor hablarlo en otro lugar, ya sabe uno un poco más privado- sugería el capitán.

¿Privado?, no creo que sea necesario hacerlo privado si ya hay tantas personas.

Y eligió ese momento para sacar su adorado libro de la bolsa.

¡Ahhh!, ¿Y esa falta de entusiasmo mi querido Kakashi?- interrumpía Gai ruidosamente.

Estaba realmente entusiasmado hasta que ustedes llegaron a distraerme- se excusaba mostrando ya un poco de su fastidio.

Kakashi-san. Creo que lo que el capitán Yamato intenta decirle, es que no queremos que éste asunto de su hijo del que venimos a hablarle, sea todavía más público de lo que ya es; Por eso queremos llevarlo a un lugar más privado.

Todos los presentes le miraban atónitos ante su falta de tacto, pero Shikamaru agradeció que se apresuraran las cosas, porque ya comenzaba a exasperarse un poco.

Bueno, ahora ya sabe de lo que veníamos a hablar con usted. Por lo que ya entenderá porque debemos ir a otro lugar- agregó Shikamaru.

No.

Sorprendió a los presentes con su negación tan tajante.

La verdad sigo sin entender que quieren todos conmigo.

Umm…- el Nara respiró hondo y se armó de paciencia, esto sería más difícil de lo que creyó.

¡Pero Kakashi!, ¿Cómo es posible tanta apatía ante semejante declaración de confidencialidad?- gritaba Maito Gai.

Desde el momento en que tú formaste parte de esto dejó de ser confidencial- remendaba el Hatake.

¡Ahhh!, ¡Que insultante y tan poco juvenil estás hoy mi amigo!

Pero Kakashi-san siempre es insultante, además de que ya es un viejo de 38 años.

Explicaba Sai como si nadie lo supiera, tensando más el ambiente con sus palabras tan sinceras e inocentes.

¡Sai!- le regañaba Yamato, asustado de que la situación empeorara.

\- Solo estoy haciendo que las cosas sean claras, pues parece ser que Kakashi-san es muy tonto y no entiende que venimos a hablarle de su hijo porque…- no continuó, pues Tenzou le tapó la boca.

Sempai, por favor venga con nosotros tan solo un momento. Es algo de suma importancia.

¿Y por qué debería de hacerlo?- comenzaba a mostrarse serio.

¡Escuche!, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, así que es imperativo que compartamos la información que todos tenemos si no queremos que algo malo pase- explicaba Shikamaru quitándole el libro de las manos, acabando con su paciencia.

Kakashi los miró en silencio por unos momentos, antes de tomar su libro de vuelta y caminar hacia la entrada del campo de entrenamientos; seguido por los otros.

Todo el trayecto hasta una de las torres de mensajería en la parte más alta de la aldea lo hicieron en total silencio, y al llegar los dos ANBUS se aseguraron de que no hubiera nadie más que ellos cinco. Solo entonces, con la enorme vista de toda la aldea desde uno de sus balcones, se dispusieron a comenzar; El primero en hablar fue Shikamaru.

\- Ahora que ya es seguro, me gustaría empezar por dejarles claro a todos los que estamos presentes, que lo que hablemos aquí se queda aquí.

Todos menos Kakashi asintieron con la cabeza.

Verá Kakashi-Sensei, si nosotros estamos aquí no es para meternos en lo que no nos incumbe; Los problemas que Sakura y usted tengan son solo de ustedes- Sai hiso una mueca rara pero no dijo nada- Lo que si nos incumbe es lo que pueda pasar con la aldea a raíz de ésta revelación.

Parecía ser que antes de venir ya se habían puesto de acuerdo, pues a nadie le sorprendía lo que estaba diciendo, ni buscaban interrumpirle, por lo que se podía dar por entendido que lo que el Nara dijera era la opinión de todos; O eso creía Kakashi.

No entiendo porque le incumbe esto a la aldea, o a ustedes- expresaba sin interés, recargado en la baranda contemplando solo la vista.

Es muy simple. Cada uno se ha ido enterando de éste "secreto" en diferentes circunstancias y momentos, por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien peligroso fuera de la aldea lo sepa.

Para esos momentos hasta Gai se encontraba de lo más serio, y hasta se podría decir que triste; Al igual que Yamato.

Eso no es nada nuevo, ya lo había pensado- tampoco Kakashi parecía sorprendido antes sus conjeturas- para ser un genio tardaste demasiado en divisarlo.

Kakashi se estaba burlando, era obvio que ya lo habían irritado; Y no había nada peor que irritarlo a él.

Umm… estoy tratando de que entienda lo que esto significa para la aldea.

Ya lo sé, y a diferencia de ti ya estoy haciendo algo al respecto.

¿En serio?- también Shikamaru se estaba cabreando por su actitud tan desinteresada- pues si ya lo sabe entenderá el porqué de nuestra preocupación.

Él se dio el lujo de ignorarlos.

Kakashi, amigo. Esto es importante, sino pensamos en algo no solo la aldea estará en peligro, sino que la vida de Sakura y Kenji peligrarán- Gai intentaba hacerle reaccionar por el lado sentimental.

Sempai, usted mejor que nadie sabe que Kenji siempre representó algo muy importante para la aldea, por creerse que era el último Uchiha.

Ahora se ha vuelto peor, porque no solo no es un Uchiha, sino que además de todo logró heredar un Kekkei Genkai sin tener lazos de sangre con el clan; Eso hasta ahora había sido imposible- intentaba ayudar Gai a Yamato.

Al parecer su amigo Gai y Tenzou aún creían en él, y no solo eso, sino que trataban de ayudarle y defenderle de unos molestos Sai y Shikamaru; La razón del Nara la podía entender, pero ¿y el ANBU qué se traía contra él?

La única ventaja de todo esto es que Kenji no lo sabe, pero creo que lo más pronto posible Tsunade-Sama debería estar informada; Ella será quien decida qué hacer, nosotros solo podemos planear, estar pendientes y ayudar en lo que podamos- declaró Shikamaru ya harto.

¿Por qué me dicen todo esto si ya ha decidido que hacer?- habló al fin, aún sin mirarlos y demostrando la misma actitud relajada de siempre.

El capitán Yamato y Gai-sensei creyeron que tenía que saberlo usted- también Sai eligió unirse a la conversación.

Y se hiso el silencio de repente.

Kakashi-san, Tsunade-Sama ya lo espera en su despacho.

Ya voy, gracias.

Y así como apareció ese ANBU de la nada, desapareció.

Como verán estoy ocupado ahora. Me gustaría quedarme a charlar un poco más pero no quiero llegar tarde con la Hokage.

\- Entonces sería un buen momento para informarle a ella de la situación. Le acompañaremos.

\- No necesito damas de compañía para ir a su oficina, pero gracias- entonó sarcásticamente.

El resto no sabían muy bien qué hacer, Yamato y Gai querían ayudarle, pero con esa actitud de perros era sin duda una ardua tarea. Y Sai quería hablar pero se guardó sus comentarios.

Muy bien entonces, yo le informaré del asunto- soltó Shikamaru.

De ese modo Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo sin siquiera mirarlos, y en un momento ya se encontraba ante la puerta de la Torre Hokage. Subió con exagerada calma las escaleras y se encontró con Shizune en la recepción.

¡Ah!, Kakashi-Sama… digo san. Tsunade-Sama ya le espera adentro- corrigió una nerviosa Shizune.

¿Por qué todos le trataban como si ya fuese el Hokage?

¿Es que a caso ya lo sabían, lo intuían?

Tocó la puerta una par de veces.

Adelante.

¿Me llamó?- soltó sin emoción.

A ella casi se le salen unos varios improperios con la pregunta tan "inocente", que de inocente tenía lo que Jiraiya de casto y puro. Se controló y solo la vena en la frente la evidenciaba.

Claro que no, como crees- ironizó- ¡Llevo toda la maldita mañana y la tarde esperándote!, ¿Qué hacías?- perdió la calma en un momento.

Umm, pues no creo que quiera saber qué hacía- decía solo por irritarla.

¿Y bien?... no voy a volvértelo a repetir todo, así que habla ya que no tengo tu tiempo. Y que sea rápido si no quieres estar en misiones todo lo que resta del mes.

Bien, entonces le doy las gracias y me retiro.

¿A dónde crees que vas?, ¿Qué se supone que fue eso?

Ahh…- suspiró profundamente- Le agradezco una vez más su consideración hacia mí pero no…

¿Te estás negando?

Bueno, pues me dijo que lo pensara, y ya lo pensé.

¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?, ¿Me tuviste casi un año y todo el día de hoy esperando para esto?

Simplemente estaba que no se lo creía. Tanta desfachatez y simpleza juntas en una misma persona.

Te lo repetiré una última vez. Te he recomendado ante el consejo por segunda vez para ser Hokage- enfatizó el "segunda vez"- … así que lo menos que puedes hacer es aceptar sin chistar.

Aquí vamos- susurró, pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para que ella no lo escuchara.

¿Qué dijiste?

Inspiró con fuerza decidido a terminar ya.

Lo que digo es que no puedo aceptar, porque ahora al igual que Shikamaru y Naruto tengo una familia a la cuál procurar. Esa es la razón por la que no puedo.

Ella se tomó unos cuantos segundos antes de decir cualquier cosa, de hecho contó hasta veinte ¡Hasta veinte demonios!

¡No me vengas con excusas baratas!- gritó parándose de su escritorio, ya con la paciencia hecha añicos.

No es por excusarme, es la verdad.

¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- se calmó tan solo un poquito, pensando en darle el beneficio de la duda.

Puede que no me crea lo que le diré, pero al igual que usted yo tampoco lo creí en su momento.

¡Habla ya!

Ahora que me he enterado que Kenji es mi hijo, tengo que protegerlo ¿Entiende?


	30. Chapter 30: El examen Chunnin

Hola de nuevo!

Aquí otra semana más. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y a todos por seguir la historia :)

Ya estamos justo por la mitad de la historia; Y los próximos episodios estarán un tanto movidos.

Nos leemos la próxima vez :D!

Capítulo 30: El examen Chunnin.

Las hojas secas caían de los árboles, danzando en el aire y dando vueltas antes de caer en el suelo; Los colores pasaban de rojos vivos hasta cafés ocre, de entre otros tonos naranjas y amarillentos. El lago resplandecía de luces azules, convirtiéndose en doradas ante la presunta salida del sol.

Y allá en el medio de todo, un diminuto montículo de tierra que fungía como embarcadero para botes de igual tamaño; En donde a su vez se hallaban unos cuantos puestos de comida, que recién abrían.

Como parte del paisaje también se podía apreciar un al menos un muelle a la orilla del lago, pero las grandes dimensiones del mismo no permitían vislumbrar los otros cuatro; Árboles frondosos de variados tamaños alrededor del mismo; Un pasto verde seco justo debajo, con figuras de piedra que hacían alusión a sus espíritus; Y para terminar una niña sentada por allí, con cara de fastidio.

¡Hola!

Buenos días Sensei- contestaba un poco desganada.

Lamento mucho el retraso- se rascaba la mejilla y sonreía con pena.

No, no se preocupe; realmente es que llegué muy temprano- ahora ya sonreía un poco mientras le miraba desde el suelo.

¿Llevas mucho esperando?

Y se sentó a su lado, queriendo mirar lo que veía ella.

Un poco creo- decía aún sin quitar la vista del frente.

Emm, siento que siempre lleguemos tarde todos y te hagamos esperar- ella negó con la cabeza.

No tiene porque disculparlos a ellos.

¿Sí?- ladeaba la cabeza sin entender.

A lo que me refiero es a que no tiene que excusarse por ellos, nosotros no tenemos el control de las acciones de otros.

Esas palabras lograron atraer la atención de Konohamaru, quien la veía sorprendido.

Aunque por otro lado, usted podría tratar de ser un poco más puntual ¿no cree?- ella también se giró a verle con una sonrisa burlona.

¡Ahh!…- sonrió incómodo- me atrapaste.

Ambos reían sin saber muy bien de qué.

Es un buen Sensei, pero podría mejorar en algunas cosas.

¿Ah en serio?, ¿Cómo cuales?- le seguía el juego.

Pues para empezar debería hacerse al habito de predicar con el ejemplo- le señalaba acusadoramente.

¿De verdad?... ahh- suspiraba fingiéndose regañado, haciendo caras exageradas.

¿Cómo puede pedirles a sus alumnos llegar temprano si usted no lo hace?

Jajaja…- reía más abiertamente.

¡Oiga!, debería estar avergonzado, no sonriente.

Tienes razón- sacaba la lengua en una graciosa mueca.

Y así pasaron los minutos, en silencio admirando la vista del gran lago.

¿Qué te parece una competencia mientras esperamos?- animaba el Sensei con el puño en alto.

Umm...- ella parecía dudosa.

¿Qué pasa?, solo es una competencia amistosa.

Ehh…

¡Anda!, será algo sencillo para matar el tiempo, ni siquiera tendrás que pararte si no quieres.

Bien, hagámoslo- se rindió.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 _ **En otra parte…**_

Un chico caminaba por la aldea a paso lento y tambaleante, traía una bolsa de dulces en una mano y la agitaba felizmente. A su paso, los aldeanos dejaban lo que estuviesen haciendo y le reverenciaban, aunque a él no parecía importarle demasiado; de hecho hasta se podría decir que le molestaba un poco.

¡Vaya!, me pregunto si ya me estarán esperando- se preguntaba a sí mismo con la mano en el mentón- Y si el idiota de Kenji ya habrá llegado- cambiaba de cara a una de fastidio al solo recordarlo.

De un momento a otro pudo observar al mencionado niño que tanto aborrecía, a unos metros frente a él. Era Kenji, saliendo de una librería.

¡Es él!- se asombraba Eivin de encontrarle.

Inmediatamente corrió a esconderse en la esquina anterior para que no le viera, y desde allí fue espectador de cómo su compañero se despedía de un hombre mayor, que al pacer era el dueño del local; Y anonadado le miró sonreír por primera vez, a aquel viejo que le entregaba un libro y un sobre.

Kenji se despedía de aquel señor y viceversa, y comenzando a caminar distraído con su nuevo libro en manos. Eivin picado por la curiosidad le siguió desde varios metros atrás, guardándose cada cierto tramo; Y así, no pudo más que admirarse de cómo su pequeño compañero leía mientras caminaba.

¡Increíble!

Unas calles más adelante se detenía en un puesto de Yaki a comprar. Parecería ser que ya conocía a la señora, también una mujer bastante mayor; El niño señalaba a la vitrina pidiendo algo y la mujer se lo empacó en una bolsa, entonces él sacó un par de billetes del sobre, se lo dio a la señora y recibiendo su cambio se despedía solo para seguir caminando sin prisas; Volviendo a su libro, ahora mientras caminaba y comía.

Eivin se encontraba muy sorprendido, así que tentado por la curiosidad de nuevo, siguió mirando. Unas cuadras más a la izquierda, a la derecha y se encontraban frente al hospital de Konoha; Eivin no creía que fuera a entrar, pero lo hiso.

Una vez más le siguió hasta el interior del lugar y le vio pararse en la recepción, la chica le preguntaba algo y le extendía una tarjeta que él se colgó en el cuello; Hasta desaparecer por la escalera. Él intentó lo mismo, pero la enfermera le detuvo.

¡Hey tú niño!, ¿A dónde vas?

Ehh…, hola. Solo vengo de paso- se reía tontamente rascándose la cabeza.

No puedes pasar.

Pero…

A menos que vengas a visitar a algún enfermo o estés herido.

Ahh… pues. Verá, resulta que yo de verdad estoy lastimado.

¿Ah sí?- decía incrédula.

¡Sí!, ¿porqué lo duda?, ¿Qué clase de hospital es éste que niega el servicio a las personas?- exclamaba convencido de sus palabras.

Ya veo…- sospechaba ella- entonces por favor toma una ficha, pasa a la sala de consultas y espera tu turno sin hacer alboroto.

Jaja… gracias- sonreía nervioso de que le fuese a descubrir.

Y casi como un milagro ya se encontraba adentro, solo que en la sala de consultas. Tomó asiento y empezó a buscar la manera de escabullirse sin ser visto, al parecer había muchas enfermeras haciendo guardia.

¡Demonios!- susurraba.

¿Quién es el siguiente?- anunciaba una doctora saliendo de uno de los cuartos.

Las tres personas que estaban (además de él) se miraron entre sí, hasta que todos lo miraron a él.

Parece ser que sigues tú- le miraba la doctora con una cara casi demoniaca.

¿Ehh?, eso no puede ser, ¡pero si ellos llegaron antes que yo!- gritaba enojado y asustado.

No pequeño, nosotros podemos esperar, solo tenemos resfriado. Ve tú- contestaba un hombre de mediana edad.

¿EHHH?, ¿PERO CÓMO?

Y sin dejarle decir más, la doctora pelirrosa con cara de loca, le jaló hacia dentro de su consultorio y cerró la puerta.

####################################

El olor a humedad se filtraba en cada rincón de aquella cueva; gruesas y escasas gotas de agua caían estrepitosas en la tierra, haciendo que su eco fuese lo único por escuchar allí. A cada paso más dentro el aire se agotaba, dejando solo un predominante hedor a hierro que se mezclara con más tierra húmeda.

Vamos de éste lugar. Ya hemos visto lo suficiente.

Sí señor.

Un grupo de tres ANBUS de Konoha salían del fondo de dicha cueva, con las ropas y las armas manchadas del mismo color que las paredes de la cueva; Y el mismo hedor a sangre.

¿Cree que debamos seguir el rastro hasta donde termina?

No, estoy seguro que es una trampa y no nos arriesgaremos; al menos no hoy. Además tenemos que informarle cuanto antes a nuestro líder sobre lo que descubrimos.

De acuerdo Capitán.

¡AHH…!

Estaba por enviar el mensaje en un cuervo, cuando un grito escalofriante se hiso resonar por todo lo alto, y provenía de la cueva.

¡Capitán!- alertaba unos de ellos.

Sí, prepárense para lo que sea que nos espera allá adentro.

Y entraron de vuelta a la cueva, con espadas y kunai en mano.

Señor.

Lo sé, es una emboscada.

Ya no podemos regresar ahora- acompletó el otro.

Ellos entendían que muy probablemente ese sería su final, se miraban entre sí comprendiéndolo.

¡Sakou!, manda ya nuestro último mensaje para Kakashi-Sama, debe estar advertido sobre lo que pasará.

Sí capitán.

Y antes de poder hacer nada, una energía enorme les jalaba más adentro.

¿Qué es esto?- gritaba aterrado.

Esto es algún producto del sello maldito sin duda- adivinaba el capitán tratando de zafarse del agarre de esa cosa.

¡Aquí voy!

Exclamó el tercero de ellos y así ejecutó su técnica cortadora; Hojas de todos los colores danzaban por aquí y por allá en un remolino sin fin, cortándolo todo a su paso. A penas fueron libres sus compañeros, se echaron hacia atrás intentando escapar y darle espacio a su técnica.

Las hojas lograron alcanzar a quien sea que se encontrara al fondo, y así velozmente escaparon de aquel lugar.

 _ **En la aldea…**_

Justo el sol se encontraba en la cima del cielo, resplandecía con fuerza y dejaba más claras las sombras de los edificios, las personas y los animales; El viento soplaba más fuerte; Y el agua salpicaba más alto.

¡Hey hey!, ¡Hola, disculpen disculpen!- se excusaba Eivin llegando por fin al lugar citado.

Y muy agitado por cierto, pues al parecer había corrido bastante creyendo que le esperaban enojados y aburridos; pero nada más alejado de la realidad. De hecho…

No hay nadie aquí- ladeaba la cabeza sin entender- ¡No puede ser!, se fueron sin mí.

Correteó por todos lados en busca de su equipo, pero nada.

¡Es una broma!

Asustado comenzó a darle la vuelta a todo el lago, hasta que después de unos minutos pudo escuchar sus voces; Aunque no sabía de dónde provenían las siguió hasta dar con la fuente, que no era ni más ni menos que en la islita del centro.

¡Con que allí estaban!- les gritoneaba justo a la mitad del trayecto.

¡Eivin!, ¿Qué haces?- le reconoció Yuriko a pesar de la distancia.

¡Vaya vaya!, miren quien se aparece ahora- exclamaba Konohamaru, más divertido por la escena que enojado.

Eivin caminaba sobre el agua con mucho esfuerzo, pues se tambaleaba como si de la cuerda floja se tratase, mirado en todo momento a sus pies.

¡Estás caminando sobre el agua!- se sorprendió ella.

¡Pues claro que sí!, ¿Qué esperabas?

Pienso que realmente has mejorado mucho, no creía que tan pronto lo fueses a perfeccionar… o bueno…

Pero Sensei, ¿no está viendo el esfuerzo que hace para mantenerlo?

Es verdad, ¡Todavía puedes mejorar más!- le gritaba.

¡Quieren callarse de una vez!, ¿Saben lo difícil que es esto?- les silenciaba un enojado y asustado Eivin, sin dejar de mirar sus pies.

¿Qué cosa?- decía de pronto una voz a sus espaldas.

¡AHHH!...

¡Eivin!- gritaron el Sensei y la chica.

Y perdió el control, cayendo al lago.

No sabía de un ninja que no supiese nadar- blofeaba Kenji sacándole del agua al verle manotear.

Le llevaba sostenido de la chamarra, caminó con calma hasta la orilla y le dejó en tierra firme.

Ahh… ¡Que susto!- suspiraban ambos, mientras Eivin tosía, recuperando el aliento.

Pues parece ser que llegué a tiempo- soltó sin más.

¡Infeliz!, ¡Tú me empujaste!

No, tú te caíste solo. Yo te rescaté.

Ambos se miraban, Eivin con enojo y Kenji con aburrimiento.

¡Bien, ya es suficiente!- les detuvo Konohamaru poniéndose en el medio. Yuriko miraba la escena con miedo.

¡Él empezó!- se justificaba el ruidoso.

No me importa quien haya empezado, los dos están castigados- hablaba severo.

¿EHHH?... ¿Por culpa de éste?

Ambos lucían sorprendidos, pero Kenji lo disimuló muy bien.

Ahh…- suspiraba pesadamente el Sensei- Les había llamado aquí para darles un aviso muy importante.

¿De qué se trata Sensei?- era Eivin, quien intrigado le llamaba como pocas veces.

Era sobre esto- y sacó tres papeles de su bolsillo derecho, mostrándoselos.

¡Wow!- Yuriko y Eivin estaban anonadados con la noticia.

Pero me temo no ya no será posible.

¿Ehh?, pero… ¿Porqué?

Ninguno de ustedes dos se lo merece, por llegar tarde a algo tan importante como esto.

¿Cómo?, ¡Pero no sabía que era importante, si lo hubiera sabido no…!

Ya no importa. La puntualidad es algo esencial para un shinobi, así que si no pudieron cumplir ni con eso no puedo dárselos; No los merecen- explicaba aún tranquilo, pero muy molesto por lo que dejaba ver.

¿Está molesto con nosotros?- profería Eivin triste.

No. Pero si bastante decepcionado de los dos.

Yuriko y el niño problemático le miraban con suplica en el rostro, mientras Kenji solo miraba al suelo pensando en lo dicho por su Sensei.

Aunque…

Los tres le miraron con ilusión.

Para éste examen se necesitan de tres personas, es decir; El equipo entero. De otra forma no podrán participar.

Kenji y Eivin miraron a Yuriko, sintiéndose culpables. Mientras ella con tristeza agachaba la cabeza.

¡Sensei!- hablaba Kenji con firmeza.

¿Um?

Si nosotros hicimos algo mal Yuriko no tiene porqué pagarlo.

Es verdad Sensei, no le quite a ella la oportunidad solo por nuestra culpa. Debe de haber algo que se pueda hacer- apoyaba Eivin.

¿No podría ella entrar con otro equipo?- propuso Kenji.

Tal vez… tendría que buscarle uno, pero ahora mismo ya están las inscripciones y no creo que queden muchos gennins disponibles.

¡Nosotros los iremos a buscar y pedirles que hagan equipo con Yuriko!, ¿Verdad?- hablaba decidido Eivin, esperando el apoyo de su compañero.

¡Así es!, así que por favor espérenos un poco.

Ambos parecían estar sintonizados, ella estaba admirada, nunca les había visto estar de acuerdo en algo.

¡No hace falta!- declaró ella, y todos le miraron sin entender- Si no puedo participar con mis compañeros, entonces no quiero hacerlo- explicaba segura.

Pero… Yuriko- ambos se miraban impresionados ante su repentina decisión.

¡Muy bien!, ya tengo la solución. Los tres participaran y asunto arreglado- sonreía Konohamaru con orgullo.

¿Lo está diciendo en serio?

Sí Eivin.

¿No nos engaña de nuevo?

No.

¡Bien!

Celebraba ruidosamente abrazándolos a ambos; Yuriko le correspondió con timidez, y Kenji solo se deja hacer con cara de fuchi. Después corrió a abrazarse de Konohamaru.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **Una semana después…**_

Recién amanecía en la casa de los Haruno; Y apenas se empezaba a dejar ver el sol.

Jajajaja… ¿Pero porqué se molestó?- reía a carcajadas Sakura.

Lo sé, yo tampoco entiendo. Esperaba que tu tuvieses alguna idea- decía Rock Lee realmente muy confundido.

Se encontraban desayunando en el comedor, mientras platicaban animadamente.

Ahh… esa Tenten, nunca va a cambiar- suspiraba Sakura pareciendo decepcionada.

¿Tú crees que hice mal en decirle eso?

No no, para nada. Solo es que ella se toma muy en serio eso de su soltería. Ya sabes- desdeñaba con la mano.

Pues eso fue lo que yo le dije, pero no me quiso escuchar.

En ese momento se escuchan pasos en las escaleras y ambos voltean hacia allá. Era Kenji, quien baja con toda la calma del mundo, tratando de ponerse su chaleco y con la bandana en la boca.

¡Buenos días amor!- saluda muy sonriente su madre, acercándose hasta él para abrazarlo.

Hum- se queja en medio de su abrazo- tengo prisa- es todo lo que dice antes de separarla de él.

¿Te vas a ir sin desayunar nada?

Ya comí algo, además no creo que sea bueno ir con el estómago tan lleno.

Se justificaba, terminando de vestirse bajo la atenta mirada de su progenitora; Rock Lee también le miraba con curiosidad, pero sin querer interrumpir.

¡Ahh!, te debes estarte preguntando que pasa- le dirigía al hombre en la mesa.

Ah, pues yo…- se mostraba apenado.

¡Es que Kenji hoy va a presentar su examen Chunnin!, ¿No es increíble?- hablaba muy emocionada, acomodándole a su hijo el cuello del chaleco.

¡Wow!, ¿Es en serio?- el pobre estaba que se le salían los ojos.

Ya está bien madre. Me voy- y le echaba una rápida mirada de odio a Rock Lee.

¡Oh!, ¡Con mucho cuidado!- pedía ella, siguiéndole hasta la puerta.

Kenji ya no la dejó terminar y salió con prisa, azotando la puerta.

Aún no puedo creer que esté creciendo tan rápido- exclamaba ella mirando por donde se fuera, con nostalgia.

Es verdad, ha crecido mucho.

Apenas pareciera que ayer lo tenía arrullando en mis brazos, y hoy… ya es todo un hombre, tan talentoso como su padre- sonreía orgullosa.

Tienes razón Sakura, es incluso más talentoso que Sasuke- reconocía admirado.

¿Ehh?... ¿Sasuke?

Sí, su padre.

¡Oh!, claro. Por un momento lo había olvidado- se golpeaba mentalmente, sin perder la sonrisa.

¿Cómo?- parecía tanto o más confundido que ella.

No es nada- negaba con la cabeza- _¡Mucha suerte!_ \- le deseaba en sus pensamientos a su niño.

 _ **En otra parte…**_

¿Y bien?, ¿Qué quiere ahora?- entonaba al aire- sé que está allí- decía con fastidio.

Veo que has mejorado.

Sabía que era usted.

Sin poderlo evitar, Kakashi miraba a su hijo y al verle se recordaba a sí mismo a esa edad. La única diferencia entre ellos era el color de su cabello.

¿Qué le pasa?- decía extrañado, con su ahora omnipresente cara de fastidio.

Nada- contestaba deteniendo su contemplación un poco.

¿Para qué se apareció ahora?

Solo… quería desearte suerte antes de tu examen.

¿Umm?, ¿Tan mal me vio en los entrenamientos?- decía sarcástico.

No, no es eso.

¿Entonces?, ¿No confía en lo que usted mismo me enseñó?- Kakashi negaba con la cabeza.

Sé que lo harás bien, solo quería verte antes de la prueba, y darte esto.

Y pasando la mano a su espalda dejó ver lo que escondía.

¿Ehh?... ¿una espalada?

Así es. Y no es cualquier espada- y se la ofreció.

Es… muy bonita pero, ¿Qué tiene de especial?- la tomó con ambas manos, inspeccionándola.

Umm, no sabría decírtelo muy bien; Pero úsala por favor cuando tengas problemas.

Y se produjo un silencio en el que cada uno meditaba.

¿Es suya?- preguntó curioso.

No, es de mi padre.

¿Ahh?- decir que estaba anonadado era poco.

Él me la regaló cuando niño, después le di mucho uso y la rompí en batalla. Me costó algo de tiempo encontrarla y repararla- decía recordando su odisea.

¿Entonces…?

Sí, creo difícil que se volviera a romper; La he mandado a soldar en Ishigakure, por lo que puedo asegurar que quedó bien- le miraba con seguridad.

Ciertamente estaba orgulloso, pero también temía por él.

¡No puedo usarla!- y se la regresó.

¿Por qué?- Kakashi estaba confundido y algo desilusionado.

Porque es algo muy valioso para usted; Y no me gustaría que le pasara nada… ¿Además que diría su padre de que me la regale a mí?

Kakashi pareció despertar en ese momento de algún genjutsu extraño o algo así. Y de repente le miró de una forma muy rara que a Kenji le dio curiosidad; Era algo así como ternura y nostalgia.

Estoy muy seguro de que a él le encantaría que la usases tú.

¿Umm?-

Kenji estaba muy confundido, y aún se sentía molesto un poco con él; Aunque ya había tenido algo de tiempo en toda la semana, para acostumbrarse de nuevo a su presencia.

¿Está seguro?- aún dudaba.

Sí.

Bien, entonces gracias.

No tienes porqué agradecer.

No le agradecía a usted.

¿Ehh?- cada vez le confundía más.

Se lo decía a Sakumo-Sama.

¿Cómo?

Dele las gracias por mi cuando vaya a visitarlo, y ahora que yo regrese le llevaré algo a cambio- sonreía con confianza- Nos vemos después.

¿Ehh?- aún no podía terminar de entender que pasaba.

Y despidiéndose a lo lejos se apresuró al lugar de la cita, el cual ya no estaba muy lejos de allí. Mientras, rememoraba todo lo que le había pasado en tan solo una semana.

Para empezar Suke-Sama se había enfermado y él tuvo que abrir y cerrar la tienda; no era nada grave, pero como tenía mucho que hacer, tuvo que dejar de encargada de atender a la viejita de los panes (esa a la que todas las mañanas le comprara Tayakis para su amigo en el hospital).

Después estaban los entrenamientos con su equipo, y que afortunadamente no duraban mucho; Y por lo menos por esa semana Tsunade-Sama se compadeció de ellos y les quitó las misiones. Era tan solo unas pocas horas por la mañana, iba después de dejar la tienda de Suke-Sama ya lista para operar.

Saliendo de aquellos entrenamientos ahora tenía que ver al Capitán Yamato, por encomienda de Tsunade-Sama (aún no entendía porque). Primero le invitaba a comer, y ahora era una costumbre que Shizune se encontrara allí; ya no le sorprendía tanto como al principio.

El capitán Yamato le enseñaba la parte técnica, libros, repasos, fórmulas, experimentos caseros, etc. Incluso intentó enseñarle a cocinar, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que el niño ya tenía una noción muy grande de la cocina, así como lavar su propia ropa, el aseo de la casa y otras tantas novedades.

"Serás un buen esposo" le decía Shizune en un cumplido, a lo que él contestaba astutamente con un "No tan bueno como el Capitán Yamato", que lograba sonrojarlos a ambos; Y otras tantas ocurrencias en las que se la pasaba pensando por las noches, para decírselas en la comida al día siguiente.

Luego de varias horas de estudio se dirigía al campo de entrenamientos donde entrenara con Kakashi-Sensei siempre, y en donde el primer día fuera solo por nostalgia; Justo después del aviso de su examen. Allí se encontró con él, o mejor dicho éste se apareció de la nada, diciéndole que le iba a entrenar.

Kenji al principio creía que también era por encargo de Tsunade-Sama, hasta que cerca del tercer o cuarto día le preguntara por ello; Y en donde Kakashi se encontrara respondiéndole con un "No, esto lo hago porque quiero".

Después de aquello se enfrascarían en una plática- pelea, sobre el porqué Kenji se negaba a ello ahora que sabía que no era una encomienda; Y Kakashi contraatacando sus pretextos y excusas con ingenio y otro tanto de sinceridad.

 _¿Por qué lo hace?_

 _Ya te lo dije, nadie me pidió hacerlo. Si lo hago es porque me interesa tu entrenamiento; el cuál por cierto dejamos por bastante tiempo, pero ahora que ya no tienes misiones fuera hay que retomarlo._

 _No entiendo que gana usted con esto._

 _No se trata de lo que gane o no. No lo hago tampoco por ganar nada, y deberías aprender a confiar un poco ¿No crees?_

 _Umm, pues bueno. Qué más da, espero y valga la pena._

Recordaba esa conversación tan claramente, puede que se debiera a su Sharingan recientemente estable, o pudiese ser por otra razón. Agitó la cabeza borrando ideas extrañas que de nuevo trataban de instalarse.

¡Kenji!- era Yuriko.

Hola- saludaba llegando hasta ella.

¿De verdad eres tú?- le miraba dudosa.

Claro, ¿Por qué no lo sería?

Ella le miró con curiosidad pero no dijo nada, hasta que pasados algunos minutos Kenji comenzaba a mostrar cara de fastidio (si se podía más).

Ahora ya sabes lo que se siente esperar- profirió Yuriko sin mirarle, a lo que Kenji reaccionó molesto.

Yo no hago a la gente esperar a propósito, además hoy ya estoy temprano aquí ¿no?- y esperó su respuesta, serio como ya era casi siempre.

Sabes, ahora que te conozco un poco más me doy cuenta que eres incluso más egocéntrico que Eivin.

¿Umm?

Y más despistado que el Sensei- acompletó saludando a alguien a la distancia.

Kenji también se volteó al frente, y pudo divisar a su compañero en el horizonte; Corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus piernas y pulmones.

 _ **En la torre Hokage…**_

No estoy muy segura aún de que esto sea buena idea- comentaba la Hokage bien sentada en la silla, con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos puestos en la pantalla.

Tsunade-Sama, si me permite opinar creo…- intervenía cortésmente Tenzou.

¡No te permito nada!- le cortó enojada.

Ahh…- suspiró con fuerza Ibiki a su otro lado- Hokage-Sama, sin importar lo que pase nosotros estaremos listos para intervenir, no tiene caso arrepentirse de permitirle participar- sentenció con la seriedad que siempre le caracterizaba.

Es verdad, pero no por eso me siento más tranquila; No podemos confiarnos y despegar un solo ojo de él, Orochimaru anda merodeando y no es la primera vez que logran sacarlo de la aldea.

Los tres guardaron silencio por unos minutos, meditando la situación. Se encontraban en una habitación obscura que muy seguramente era la Sala de Supervisión; muchos televisores cubriendo los diferentes ángulos y áreas del edificio donde se llevaba a cabo el examen ahora; y dos Anbus custodiando la puerta.

No tienen de que preocuparse- interrumpió otra voz.

¡Gai!- la Hokage le miraba con expectativa.

¿Ya olvidaron a caso de quién es hijo?- preguntaba más como recordatorio, extremadamente serio y seguro de lo que decía- Yo puedo constatar que Kenji Haruno no es un niño ordinario, además él también recibió una poderosa herramienta.

Es precisamente porque la tiene que todo esto es tan preocupante- aseguró la Hokage- además, no es que dude de su habilidad, lo realmente importante es su forma de ver las cosas.

No lo entiendo Tsunade-Sama- cuestionaba el hombre de mallas verdes.

A lo que ella se refiere es a que no es la primera vez que ese muchacho está bajo la influencia del enemigo- respondía Ibiki con su mirada más tétrica, sin quererlo- es fácilmente manejable dado a que, al no saber la verdad los foráneos pueden engañarlo fácilmente con historias falsas sobre Sasuke Uchiha- y desvió su mirada a la mujer- Por eso insisto en que debemos informarle sobre la situación para que tenga más cuidado.

No Ibiki, no insistas. Kenji aún es muy chico para poder entenderlo- rebatía la Hokage.

Con todo el respeto que usted se merece Tsunade-Sama, tiene que dejar de verlo como un infante, ya no es más un niño; A penas el mes pasado se encontraba peleando contra los secuaces de Orochimaru y casi mata a uno de ellos a pesar de que poseían el sello maldito- explicaba un tanto molesto el torturador.

Yo creo que los que deberían decidir eso son sus padres, nosotros no tenemos porqué intervenir- Yamato expresaba su opinión.

¡Sus padres son unos inconscientes! ¡y nos concierne desde que la sola presencia de él aquí, supone un peligro para la aldea!- remataba la mujer ya harta, levantándose con brusquedad de su silla.

Entiendo que por el cariño que le tiene a Sakura-san y a Kenji quiera protegerlos, pero Ibiki-san tiene razón, tiene que dejar de verlo como el niño pequeño que usted conoció.

¿Me están contradiciendo todos ustedes?- se enfureció la mujer de cabellos rubios.

Para nada Tsunade-Sama, lo único que estamos tratado de explicarle es que Kenji puede defenderse por sí solo, y que sin importar cuánto queramos tenerlo resguardado entre los muros de la aldea, eso no es apropiado- explicaba calmo el ex ANBU- Usted mejor que nadie debía saber que crecería, iría a la Academia Ninja, se graduaría, se le asignaría un equipo y saldría a realizar misiones.

¿Qué tratas de decirme con eso?- la mujer parecía confundida.

Que ese día ya llegó.

Respiró hondo, y exhaló más lentamente.

Así que eso es lo que piensan.

Tsunade-Sama, si no puede confiar en mi amigo o en Sakura-san entonces por favor confíe en Kenji- pedía Maito Gai, con un semblante de suplica y respeto a la vez.

Ahh… está bien. Supongo que como él es mi nieto merece un voto de confianza, más que cualquiera de ustedes- les señalaba con el dedo.

Los tres suspiraron mentalmente, pues la mujer al parecer no había captado del todo la idea de que tenía que dejar de darle un favoritismo; pero al menos si esa visión ayudaba a que confiara un poco pues estaba bien por ahora.

/

 _ **De vuelta al lugar del examen…**_

¡Ah… ah…!- jadeaba el niño ruidoso, llegando por fin hasta ellos- Llegué.

¡Es increíble!, ahora hasta Kenji llega antes que tú.

Lo siento- se disculpaba.

Eres el último, y llagaste justo a tiempo- les interrumpía el examinador cerrando las puertas del edificio tras de sí.

Entraron el gran edificio que había sido construido especialmente hace algunos años, para los exámenes Chunnin; Una construcción monumental de al menos unos diez pisos por lo que dejaba ver.

Les recomiendo que de aquí en adelante no nos separemos a menos que sea necesario- comentó Kenji muy serio, mirando a los otros ninjas.

Eivin y Yuriko también los veían con atención; Sencillamente entendían el porqué de la proclamación de su compañero. Se veían tipos muy rudos, y la mayoría eran de una edad superior a la de ellos.

¡Genial!, se ve que todos son ninjas muy letales- celebraba Eivin como si eso fuera algo positivo.

Pues yo espero que no sean tan malos como aparentan- contrarió Yuriko asustada.

¡Es Mirai!- gritó de pronto su compañero ruidoso corriendo hasta el centro de la sala.

Creo que Eivin no tiene sentido de supervivencia- comentó Yuriko a Kenji, con algo de pena ajena. Mirando como el chico se atravesaba entre los grupos de ninjas de otros países.

Umm, no veo porqué debería tenerles miedo- intercambió él como única respuesta, admirando al hiperactivo niño que no parecía importarle las miradas amenazantes sobre él.

¡Hey ustedes dos, vengan!- agitaba felizmente la mano desde el otro lado de la sala, al lado de una mina de aspecto extraño.

Yuriko lo dudó un poco, pero antes de siquiera poder negarse ya era arrastrada del brazo por Kenji; Pasaron al medio de todo el tumulto de gente, que los miraron similar a su compañero hace unos momentos. Ella estaba muy asustada, pero sus dos compañeros parecían tranquilos.

Recuerda lo que dije. No hay que separarnos- repitió Kenji antes de llegar frente a su compañero faltante.

¡Mira Yuriko, es Mirai!- gritaba Eivin emocionado, señalando con ambas manos a la niña de cabellos negros y ojos rojos a su lado.

Ho-hola- esbozó tímidamente una sonrisa su compañera.

La niña parecía muy seria ante su presencia, hasta se podía decir que molesta.

¡Ahhh!, es verdad- comentaba el niño problema, como recordando algo.

¿Ehhh?- Yuriko lucía confundida y nerviosa.

Tú no conoces al antipático de nuestro equipo- decía a modo de presentación. El mencionado solo frunció un poco el seño.

Sé quien es. Todos en la aldea le conocen- habló al fin la chica de ojos rojos.

¿Ah sí?- Eivin entendía igual a menos que Yuriko.

Un ambiente extraño se produjo de repente. Kenji y Mirai se observaban el uno al otro en silencio y con mucha solemnidad; Y a su vez Eivin y Yuriko miraban intercaladamente a ambos. Eivin frunció el seño de pronto.

Eres Kenji Haruno, ¿No es así?- adivinó Mirai, con una sonrisa extraña.

Y tú debes ser Mirai Sarutobi, la nieta del Tercer Hokage- agregó él con más seriedad aún.

¡Bueno!, como veo que ya se conocen entonces está de más que los presente. ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí siendo tan joven?- interrogó cambiando de tema abruptamente.

Yo les debería preguntar lo mismo a ustedes- exclamó altaneramente ella.

¿EHHH?... ¿Qué intentas decir con eso?

Nada Eivin, nada- le calló su compañera, sabiendo que los gritos del chico atraían la atención de todos los presentes.

Así que ustedes son el último grupo de novatos de éste año- habló la chica de ojos rojos.

¿El último?

Ahh…- suspiró Yuriko por la torpeza de su compañero.

Así pararon un momento en silencio, esperando a que apareciera el instructor de nuevo.

¿Tú sabes de dónde vienen esos ninjas?- Kenji lanzó su pregunta. Era obviamente dirigida hacia Mirai.

¿Te refieres a los tipos con tatuajes y de apariencia adulta?

Así es. ¿Sabes de qué aldea provienen?

Sus compañeros simplemente les miraban a uno y otro intercambiar diálogos.

Parece ser que es una nueva aldea. Se han proclamado a sí mismos como "La Aldea de la Energía"; Y su líder se hace llamar el "Kekage".

¿Ehhh?, ¡Eso es asombroso!- exclamaba Eivin maravillado.

Ya veo. Así que la aldea de Ki- terminó Kenji, aún más serio que antes.

¿Ehh?, ¿Qué pasa?... no entiendo nada.

Puede que Eivin no lo entendiera, pero Yuriko si, y tenía el extraño presentimiento de que era algo de lo que preocuparse.

Por favor, todos síganme por aquí- indicó el mismo jounin de antes, apareciendo en el corredor y subiendo por las escaleras al final del mismo.

¡Ahh!, ¿Cuánto más subiéremos?- se quejó Eivin después de un rato.

Descuida, ya no falta mucho- contestaba el guía.

Ahora ellos se encontraban en la sotea de la estructura, la cual era de una forma circular; de hecho el edificio entero era como un pastel gigantesco. La enorme explanada tenía solo un pequeño techo en los bordes del mismo, que hacían sombra, el resto era patio abierto.

¡Ahora les presento al examinador de la primera prueba!

Todos miraban al frente.

Yo voy a ser su examinador de la primera prueba. Mi nombre es Aburame Shino.


	31. Chapter 31: Competitividad

Hola a todos!

Continúa el Examen Chunnin. Se resuelven lentamente algunos conflictos y se dan otros.

Espero disfruten éste capítulo y nos leemos el domingo :)!

Capítulo 31: Competitividad.

El ruido del viento era lo único presente, hasta que alguien se atrevió a hablar.

No les parece que es un tipo muy… raro- murmuraba Eivin.

Daré las instrucciones una sola vez, no toleraré faltas de respeto en éste reciento, así como interrupciones de algún tipo- y se acomodó las grandes gafas de metal.

¡Hay algo caminando en su cara!- señalaba Eivin aún susurrando.

¡Ya basta Eivin, nos van a descalificar por tu culpa!- advirtió su compañera susurrando también.

Las instrucciones para ésta prueba son simples; Todos ustedes van a distribuirse a lo largo de la zona techada. Aún no.

Y lanzó un grupo de insectos frente al atolondrado de Eivin, que ya corría a refugiarse a la sombra.

¡Ahh!- gritó entre asustado y asqueado, poniéndose azul.

Yo les diré cuando. Primero escuchen atentamente las reglas.

Todos se mantuvieron quietos mirando al tonto que se había apresurado. Sus compañeros solo se lamentaban en silencio.

Como podrán observar mis compañeros se encuentran parados sobre las 6 zonas asignadas. Cada una de ellas representa a las seis Aldeas Shinobi; Por lo que deberán agruparse sobre el símbolo de su aldea.

Los gennins esperaban ansiosos y miraban a su alrededor.

Una vez allí, comenzará el juego.

¿Juego?, pensé que sería una prueba de aptitudes- soltó un ninja de la arena.

Lo es, se probaran sus capacidades; Pero también debe ser algo divertido que podamos disfrutar todos juntos.

¿Cómo que algo divertido?, si esto es un examen.

¿Acaso está diciendo que gozará con nuestro sufrimiento?

¡Está loco éste sujeto!

Todos parecían muy nerviosos, exceptuando a los ninjas de la Aldea de Ki.

Por favor todos vayan hasta sus lugares ahora. Ésta será la primera pregunta de su examen oral- informaba el examinador.

Y así lo hicieron todos, avanzando con calma hasta dar con su ya conocido emblema de sus respectivas aldeas; Lo que pasó a continuación fue que se encontraron en dificultades al hacerlo.

¿Qué pasa?, ¿Porqué se detienen?

¡Y todavía lo pregunta!

¿Qué clase de broma es ésta?

Se quejaban enojados los gennins.

Ya veo- entonó Kenji mirando las marcas en el suelo. Sus compañeros le miraron con la interrogante pintada en la cara.

Los Kanjis en el suelo son símbolos de sus aldeas; Puede que no sean los que ustedes conocen, pero el significado tan profundo de dichos Kanjis es algo muy simbólico para sus pueblos. Algo que solo un shinobi de dicha aldea sabría, porque es parte de su identidad como país y como Aldea Ninja- explicó Shino.

¿Ehh?, ¿Y qué explicación es esa?

¡No entiendo nada!

¡Pero estos no son Kanjis!

Deberán ser capaces de descifrarlo, pueden platicarlo entre ustedes si así lo desean- continuaba ignorando sus quejas.

La cara de todos para entonces era muy similar; De miedo.

Para éste proceso tendrán solo cinco minutos, y la única condicionante aquí es que el equipo entero deberán posicionarse sobre un mismo ideograma.

¿Y qué pasa si nos equivocamos?- hablaba un gennin de la nube.

Si se equivocan hasta aquí se acaba la prueba.

El revoloteo no se hiso esperar, pero ya no había nada que hacer.

¡Empieza ya!- anunció dando una seña.

Y el reloj al centro comenzó a descender del 5:00 hacia atrás, provocando el pánico colectivo.

¿Ahora qué hacemos?

¡Es imposible leer esto!

¡Dijo que eran Ideogramas, pero no puedo leer nada!

Los lamentos comenzaban a sonar.

Eso es porque son Kanjis arcaicos- externó Kenji muy concentrado.

¡Es verdad!- un ninja de la roca le secundó.

¡Aún tenemos una oportunidad!- animaba otro ninja de la niebla.

¿Kanjis qué?- cuestionaba Eivin muy confundido.

A lo que Kenji se refiere es que son Kanjis muy antiguos, que ya no se usan.

¿Y cómo esperan entonces que los coscamos?

Porque eso lo enseñan en la Academia Ninja- obvió su compañero.

¡Ya empezaste de creído!- contestaba Eivin a la provocación.

¡Ahora no hay tiempo para peleas!- se apareció Mirai junto a ellos- Es verdad que vemos arcaísmos en la escuela, pero solo como referencias y además éstos son de un nivel superior- razonó.

Yo solo puedo reconocer tres de ellos- confesó Kenji un tanto desanimado.

Dime cuales y los iremos a completando. Además aquí tenemos a la especialista en Kanjis- accedió la chica de ojos rojos a ayudarse mutuamente.

Los tres pares de ojos se centraron en ella. Y lo que hacían el resto de los gennin no era tan diferente.

Muy bien, yo… creo que entiendo algunos más- reconoció con timidez.

Vamos a anotarlos hasta tenerlos todos- ordenó Mirai, y uno de sus propios compañeros comenzó a escribir en el piso con su dedo derramando lava de él, dejando grecas en el suelo.

Ese de allá es el de "origen", el de la derecha es "luz", allá el de "cielo", luego ese es "pez", y el de "pájaro" junto a cielo.

Contestaba rápidamente Yuriko mientras el equipo de Mirai escribía; Todos prestaban su atención en el problema que tenían al frente, excepto Eivin, que no podía dejar de mirar el reloj con ansias.

¡Chicos más rápido!, ¡Ya solo quedan 4 minutos!- se alarmaba el niño ruidoso del grupo Konohamaru.

¡Eivin!, ¡Quieres callarte, no me dejas pensar!- le gritaba su compañera.

Si no vas a ayudarnos entonces no estorbes- completó Kenji sin siquiera verle, acuclillado y con la mirada en los símbolos del piso.

¿Qué dijiste?

¡Ya Eivin!- esta vez la niña de ojos rojos fue quien le silenció.

¿Pero porqué solo a mí me regañan?

Si juntamos éstos dos serían "las aves que surcan los cielos"- continuó Kenji ignorándole por completo.

El chico estaba molesto, pero sabía que los debía dejar trabajar; después de todo él no podía ayudarles en nada, puesto a que no se le daba eso de los Kanjis, y escribir, y estudiar; Bueno, que no se le daban esas cosas simplemente.

Estos, "blanco" y "negro" podrían referirse a la dualidad, ¿Ustedes qué creen?- indagaba Mirai algo insegura.

Yo también lo pienso- apoyaba Kenji.

O al equilibrio- añadió Yuriko ganándose las miradas de todos- pero ciertamente no es algo que me represente nada importante, no creo que éstos sean los Kanjis para Konoha.

Es correcto, entonces descartamos uno y faltan cinco- apoyó Mirai.

¡Y el reloj marcaba 2:45!, y descendiendo. Eivin se mordió las uñas.

Si agregamos "luz" a "cielo" y "ave" entonces es la iluminación- conjeturó la hija de Asuma.

No, es más como un anhelo- componía el chico del Sharingan- que las aves en el cielo puedan tocar la el sol o la luz en algo inalcanzable- le miraban a hora a él.

Muy bien, pero no es algo que me recuerde a la aldea- aseguraba Mirai.

Entonces éste fuera y quedan cuatro- acompletó Yuriko.

La "sangre" y el "pez" no tienen una conexión aparente para mí, así que si le sumamos un "camino" se vuelve una disciplina- seguía el Haruno.

¡Exacto!, entonces podemos decir que es "El camino de la sangre".

Aunque le falta un kanji- analizaba Yuriko preocupada.

Eso no suena para nada a Konoha- habló uno de los compañeros de Mirai.

Está bien, le descartamos y quedan tres- concedía su compañera.

Estoy casi seguro que el que acompaña a "origen" es "vida" así que sería algo así como "El origen de la vida"; Y tampoco me suena a nosotros- dirigía Kenji a los demás, que solo asentaban con la cabeza, en aprobación.

¡Nos quedan dos entonces!- anunció Yuriko.

¡Tenemos un minuto!- siguió el otro compañero de Mirai, realmente nervioso.

Todos lo sabían, les quedaba un minuto para decirse. Y las miradas constantes de los examinadores no ayudaban en mucho.

De acurdo, de un lado tenemos "familia" y "amigo"- exponía la niña de ojos rojos.

Y del otro están "fuerza" y "base"- le ayudaba Yuriko.

¿Qué hacemos ahora?- los compañeros de Mirai comenzaban a ponerse ansioso también.

La familia y los amigos…- meditaba Kenji en voz alta.

¿Base y fuerza?, ¿"La base de la fuerza" quizás?- se aventuraba Yuriko.

Umm, eso es como lo que decía el Tercer Hokage ¿no?- recordaba la nieta del mismo.

Sí, algo así leí en un libro- apoyaba Yuriko un poco más entusiasmada.

Creo que era algo de que la base de la fuerza era la voluntad, o algo así- añadía nervioso uno de los chicos del otro equipo.

¡Ustedes que decidieron!- interrumpía de repente otra voz ajena.

Era otro gennin de la Aldea de las Hojas, al que al parecer Mirai y su grupo conocían, y llegaba con su propio equipo y otro más.

Nos inclinamos por éste- asumió el liderazgo la hija de Kurenai

¿Así que "base" y "fuerza"?... um- meditaba el chico- suena bien, ¿Todos están de acuerdo?

Sí- asentían todos; exceptuando a un muy pensativo Kenji, y un extrañamente serio Eivin.

¿Qué pasa?- claramente se dirigía a Kenji.

Eso no es para nada la esencia de Konoha- contestaba Eivin para asombro de todos- ¿Desde cuándo "La base de la fuerza" es algo importante?- decía retador, cruzado de brazos.

Muy bien niño genio, ¿Entonces qué propones?- contestaba a la provocación el chico que claramente era mayor que ellos.

"Los amigos y la familia", eso es Konoha- afirmaba sin lugar a dudas.

¡Eso no tiene sentido idiota!

¡No!, yo concuerdo con él- apoyaba Kenji sorprendiendo una vez más a todos.

¿Estás seguro?, Eivin no es muy inteligente que digamos- apuntaba Mirai.

¡Ey!, ¡Los estoy escuchando!

Todos tenemos que estar del mismo lado, sino automáticamente nos descalifican- obviaba el mayor de los niños- así que todos iremos a "La base de la fuerza" por mayoría de votos- ordenaba más opinar.

¡Oigan, les estoy diciendo que están mal!

Eivin por favor ya no armes más escándalo y ven con nosotros.

¡Que no, que no!, ¡Es el lugar equivocado!

Será mejor que vengas por las buenas o te llevaré inconsciente de ser necesario- amenazaba Mirai comenzando a seguir a los demás.

¡Quedan diez segundos!, ¡Todos a sus lugares!- anunciaba uno de los examinadores a lado de Shino.

Todo parecía marchar bien hasta que dos grupos de ninjas de diferente países trataron de abarcan un mismo lugar; Entonces el alboroto no se hiso esperar, de unos intentando sacar a los otros mientras los examinadores les separaban. Y en medio del alboroto Eivin salió corriendo a donde el lugar vacio, y con solo una mirada fugaz Kenji le acompañó.

¿A dónde vas?- interrogaba una muy confundida Yuriko, tratando y fallando en detenerle del brazo.

Kenji no dijo más y se paró con seguridad a un lado de su compañero.

¡Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis…!- anunciaba el examinador, y la paranoia comenzó.

Yuriko les siguió con inseguridad, pese a las miradas desaprobatorias de todos.

¿Qué haces?- lanzó Mirai su pregunta desde el otro lado del edificio.

Son mi equipo- contestó sencillamente.

¡Cinco, cuatro, tres…!

Y el pitido del enorme reloj resonó por única vez, marcando el final con números rojos y claros.

¿Y bien?, veamos si acertaron o no…- exclamaba un muy feliz ninja examinador mirando su tabla.

El silencio fue total, ya que al menos dos equipos estaban fuera ya, dado a que se encontraban repartidos en dos o más puntos diferentes. Los ninjas de la Arena y los ninjas de la Niebla.

No hace falta decirles que debieron están todos juntos- sonreía socarrón el examinador- Shino-Senpai- le concedía el turno de hablar, apartándose hacia atrás de él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **En algún lugar…**_

El viento mecía con violencia las copas de los árboles, con un aire tan helado que haría pensar que pronto podría nevar; Lo cual era totalmente imposible, pues hace más de 100 años que no nevaba allí, o al menos dentro de la aldea. Konoha se distinguía por un clima cálido la mayor parte del año, siendo solo el otoño y parte del invierno lo que les recordaran las otras estaciones.

Y aún así Kakashi se esforzaba, recostado sobre la rama de un árbol; Si, se esforzaba por tratar de mantener quietas las hojas de su atesorado libro, sin mucho éxito. Así fue como frustrado en su lectura se detuvo solo a admirar el cielo despejado, esperando encontrar un poco de paz en ello.

Sin nubes, sin aves, solo las pocas hojas que quedaran en los árboles; arrancadas por el intenso inverno. Y eso pareció no cambiar durante las horas siguientes, hasta que un pajarillo surcó los cielos, solitario, tal vez perdido o arrastrado por el viento.

Creo que no es un ave común- decía para sí el jounin, sacando un pergamino de su bolsa y extendiéndolo.

Al instante el "ave" descendió en picada hacia él y chocó de lleno con el papel, comenzando a formar letras.

No es lo que estaba esperando ¿Qué querrá ahora?- exclamaba para sí, cansado y un tanto decepcionado; Y se dispuso a leer.

Conforme avanzaba en los párrafos su sorpresa iba creciendo, no podía creer lo que leía. Quería saber que había sido de aquellos ANBUS que le mandasen dicha información, y del porque Sai poseía dicho informe "confidencial"; Y tan pronto hubo terminado de leer se levantó con prisa.

Veo que ha venido a verme- siendo interrumpido en el acto.

No he venido a verte, Sai. Pero si estás aquí, no entiendo entonces para que lo mandaste- le hiso frente.

Ambos por alguna razón se encontraban molestos con el otro, eso era evidente.

Esas letras las saqué del reporte original, pero si me pregunta ese papel ya no existe- le contestaba como siempre, sin emoción alguna. O eso aparentaba.

¿Me harás preguntártelo no?

No sé de qué me habla- fingía el pelinegro.

Ah…- suspiró con fuerza- no tengo tiempo para esto, dime de una buena vez cómo es que llegó hasta tus manos.

Me lo encontré de pura casualidad y lo intercepté antes de que alguien más lo hiciera.

Esas palabras alertaron a Kakashi en seguida, pues sabía exactamente qué quería decir aquello. Era algo de cuidado.

Entiendo, vamos a mi casa- sugirió el jounin captando la indirecta.

Me gustaría aceptar su invitación, pero en éste momento me encuentro muy ocupado con los preparativos de mi boda- el mayor paró su andar, solo para mirarle sobre el hombro.

Debo suponer entonces que iremos a la tuya- pronunció luego de un rato, sin regresar sus pasos.

Pues si no le molesta ayudar un poco- le siguió el juego, sabiendo que lo tenía justo donde quería.

Caminaron rumbo a casa de los Yamanaka y al cabo de unos minutos, Ino ya les había encargado poner cientos de adornos alrededor de la casa; Sin mencionar que no les había preguntado si querían o no, o si estaban ocupados.

¿Por qué haces esto?- murmuró Kakashi después de un rato, colocando otra tira de listones en la pared.

No es tan difícil, simplemente encontré el amor de una bella mujer.

El Hatake comenzaba a perder la batalla contra sus instintos asesinos.

Si no piensas entregarme la carta por lo menos dime lo que decía- siguió, ignorando las bromas del pintor.

Es largo de explicar.

Tenemos tiempo.

De acuerdo. La carta revela la ubicación exacta de la guarida de Orochimaru.

¿Y cómo puedo saber que es la real? Orochimaru siempre se ha distinguido por ser precavido, así que seguramente tenga varias locaciones.

No, ésta si es la auténtica.

Ah- exhaló pesadamente- Sai sin ofender tú no puedes juzgar eso.

Su equipo 1 están todos desaparecidos.

¿Ehh?

Veo que eso si llamó su atención- sonrió con falsedad- el único rastro que dejaron fue ese pergamino, que está sellado parcialmente.

¿Cómo?

No pude leerlo todo, parece ser que es un tipo de escritura especial; Una especie de código que no he logrado descifrar.

Kakashi se paró de golpe, saliendo de la residencia.

¡Eh, espere Kakashi!, ¡Tiene que ayudarnos!- gritó Ino alcanzándole a sujetar del brazo- digo, ¿Porqué no se queda un rato más?

Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer- profirió sin darse la vuelta, continuando su andar.

 _ **En el examen…**_

¡Las dos aldeas que están separadas en distintos puntos quedan descalificadas!- anunciaba el Aburame.

¿QUÉ?

¡Eso no puede ser!

¡Pero no puede descalificar a toda una aldea!

Se quejaban los afectados.

Resulta que si puedo, de hecho… podría decirse que cuatro de las seis aldeas están fuera.

¿CÓMO?

¿Qué estupideces son esas?

¡No puede ser válido!

¡Malditos ninjas de Konoha!

La aldea de Arena y la Aldea de la Niebla no están sintonizados, y las Aldea de la Roca y de la Nube están de acuerdo pero sus ideas estuvieron equivocadas. Solo la Aldea de la Hojas y la Aldea de Ki están en lo correcto.

Y con esas palabras alzó el brazo al cielo, enseguida los supervisores hicieron estallar el piso, que comenzó a caerse desde el centro hacia las orillas. Fue tan imprevisto, que la mayoría cayeron al siguiente nivel inferior del edificio; Algunos pocos reaccionaron a tiempo y lograron, de alguna, forma quedar colgados de las paredes.

Entre ellos Kenji, que sujetaba a Yuriko por la cintura con el brazo derecho, mientras que Eivin colgaba de la pierna izquierda de éste; Todo ello en un esfuerzo enorme de parte del Haruno por aguantar el peso de ambos con solo la mano izquierda.

¡Qué suerte tuvimos!- expresaba Eivin muy nervioso por estar colgando aún.

¿Qué crees que haces?- le interrogaba Kenji, más por molestarlo.

¡Idiota!, ¡Sino me sostengo de ti, caeré y todos perderemos!- contestaba el gennin bocón, ya molesto.

Ya lo sé, me refería a que deberías tratar de sostenerte por ti mismo- obviaba con voz esforzada por la posición.

Lo siento Kenji yo también te estorbo. Trataré de sostenerme por mi cuenta- decía Yuriko uniéndose a la "conversación".

La caída era apenas uno metros hacia el piso siguiente, pero el temor de los participantes estaba realmente en caer y ser descalificados.

¡Atención participantes!- les llamaba uno de los examinadores- las siguientes nueve preguntas se las haremos individualmente. Las reglas consisten en elegir al mejor elemento de su aldea, ya que será quien les represente durante ésta fase.

¡Pero seguimos aquí colgados de las paredes!

¿No podemos bajar al siguiente nivel?-

Se quejaban algunos de los gennins.

La única forma de que aprueben es seguir colgados de las paredes, así como será necesario que sus preguntas sean contestadas correctamente para poder ganar derecho a subir y así seguir a la siguiente fase.

¡No entiendo nada!

¿Qué clase de prueba oral es ésta?

¿Qué pasará con los que ya caímos?

El examinador estaba por hablar de nuevo, cuando Shino puso el brazo al frente, evitándole el acercarse al agujero; El subordinado pareció entender, pues se echó para atrás y le dejó hablar.

Presten atención, solo lo diré una vez.

Todos le miraron con diversas expresiones de entre miedo, enojo y desconcierto.

Entre aldeas deberán escoger a la persona que crean más capaz para ésta prueba, dicha persona tendrá el pase de todos en sus manos; Con cada respuesta correcta podrá recuperar a un compañero y darle el pase definitivo. La primera pregunta determinará su propia estadía, por lo que si llegase a fallar no solo pierde su pase, sino el de la aldea entera.

El silencio se instaló profundo, la duda y el asombro pintados en la cara de todos.

¿Qué dices?

¡Es una locura!

¡Cada quien debería responder su propia pregunta!

Y… si pasa a la segunda pregunta, tendrá la posibilidad de escoger a cualquier elemento de su aldea; Aún si éste ya se encuentra en el piso inferior, y así salvarle de reprobar.

Más sorpresa y un tanto más de esperanzas.

Aunque, si eligen sacar a uno del piso inferior les costará dos respuestas correctas, y por ende un elemento menos a su cuenta final. También, si durante el transcurso de la prueba, los miembros de tal o cuál aldea deciden que la persona a quien han elegido ya no les funciona, pueden cambiarle por alguien más aún si ya es de los del piso inferior; Aunque ésta dicha persona ya no tendrá ninguna oportunidad de ser salvado, se irá del edificio y del examen irremediablemente- concluyó con extrema seriedad, aún más que de costumbre- ¡Así que elijan bien!

El parloteo no se hiso esperar, todos parecían enojados e intentaban comunicarse desde sus lugares con sus compañeros.

¿Entonces qué caso tuvo la primera pregunta si de todos modos todos podemos perder?- cuestionaba un ninja de la arena.

Eso fue para probar su unión como aldea; y para que ustedes supieran de acuerdo a su desempeño, a quien podrían elegir después. Nada más, así que supongo que ya deben tener a alguien en mente.

Mas revoloteo y más quejas también, a las cuales hiso caso omiso.

¿A quién elegiremos nosotros?- cuestionó Eivin preocupado.

¿No es obvio?- le contestaba Mirai- Todos ya lo decidimos sin tener que decir nada. ¿No es cierto?- y miró a todos sus compañeros, los cuales le veían a su vez con seguridad.

Yuriko deberá hacerlo por todos- añadió Kenji, dejando la duda atrás.

La cara de la mencionada no fue más que de completa estupefacción; Era claro que no esperaba ser la elegida.

Pe-pero…- no pudo ni hablar.

Lo decidimos entre todos, ponemos nuestra vida en tus manos Yuriko- añadió la niña de ojos rojos con seguridad, siendo seguida con asentimientos del resto.

Hasta Kenji confía en ti, lo que ya es decir mucho- continuó Eivin con desinterés total, recibiendo solo una mirada de odio de su compañera.

Dicho ello, Kenji le miró con decisión.

Nos los defraudaré- aceptó con voluntad.

####################################

 _ **No muy lejos de allí…**_

Por mucho que buscaba y rebuscaba entre sus cosas no podía encontrarle. Era imprescindible encontrarlo, de otra forma no funcionaría.

Debí estar más atento- se lamentaba.

Tanto era su esmero en encontrarlo que empezó a sacar todas las cosas de su locker, tirándolas al piso y haciendo un poco de ruido, a pesar de que eran en su mayoría papeles.

¡Sempai!, que sorpresa verlo aquí- era Yamato, quien se encontraba parado afuera de los vestíbulos- ¿No quiere que le prenda la luz?

Hatake no contestó, simplemente continuó con su afanosa labor, si siquiera mirarlo de reojo.

¿Sempai?- y nada aún- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

¿Recuerdas esa misión en la Aldea de la Cascada?- pronunció tan de repente sin dejar lo que hacía, que le causó un sobresalto a su compañero.

¿Se refiere la vez en que nos asignaron a Morino?

Kakashi no contestó, solo afirmó con la cabeza; Y Deteniendo su búsqueda, a favor de mirar a la nada con un semblante muy serio.

Sí, la recuerdo todavía- se puso también serio- ¿Qué parte?, específicamente.

El jounin no respondió de nuevo, parecía muy abstraído en su mente.

¡Sempai!- le regresó.

Tenía un kunai especial, uno con tres puntas.

¿El que usó contra el líder de la secta?

¡Sí!, ese mismo.

Y le miró por primera vez en todo lo que iba de la conversación. Parecía genuinamente interesado.

Um…- hacía esfuerzo evidente por recordarlo- creo… que, ese kunai quedó clavado al frente de la cueva, justo en la entrada que se derrumbó.

Claro- meditaba en voz alta, también recordando.

¿Necesita uno como ese?, tengo en mi casa algunos de ese tipo- esperó por respuesta, pero Kakashi de nuevo se sumergía en sus recuerdos- ¿Sempai?

No gracias- respondió simplemente cerrando su locker y saliendo de los vestidores.

Yamato simplemente le miró alejarse, pero le siguió hasta la salida del Cuartel ANBU.

Me sorprendió verle aquí de nuevo. ¿No me diga que regresó solo por eso?

Le pedía a Isao que me dejara revisar si no me había dejado nada, y me encontré con la sorpresa de que mi antiguo casillero aún sigue allí, intacto.

Bueno, eso solo pasó porque después de saber de usted, ninguno de los nuevos reclutas quiso ocupar su locker- recordaba con gracia Yamato.

¿Tanto miedo me tienen?

Jajaja. No Sempai, creo que es más bien respeto.

Ya veo.

Supe que algunos de nuestros ex compañeros le siguieron aún después de dejar ANBU- añadió cambiando el semblante radicalmente, a una seriedad muy extraña.

¿Porqué estamos hablando de esto?- siguió caminando con aparente tranquilidad, sin verle, como era su costumbre.

Solo pensé que era una buena oportunidad para recordarle mi deuda para con usted.

Ah…- suspiró con fastidio- pensé que ya habíamos hablado de que no tenías ninguna deuda conmigo.

Lo sé Sempai, pero aunque lo haya dicho me sigo sintiendo en deuda.

Pues no deberías.

Pero si mi ayuda llega a serle necesaria, me gustaría que supiera que puede contar con ella- le insinuaba sin decirlo directamente.

Tenzou, en todo el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos no has aprendido nada de mí, tal parece.

Se equivoca- Kakashi al fin le miró con curiosidad por lo que diría- es cierto que no le conozco por completo, pero sé, que usted es del tipo que cuando tiene un problema no pide ayuda a nadie…- el Hatake le veía con una mezcla de incredulidad y fastidio- por eso es que decidí venir por mi mismo a declararle mi lealtad incondicional, porque me gustaría formar parte de su equipo.

Llegado tal punto la conversación se tornó muy seria, y estaban ya para llegar a la casa del peliplateado; Un lugar no muy concurrido y ensombrecido por los grandes edificios que le rodearan.

Tenzou. Es peligroso lo que estamos haciendo, no me gustaría que más gente se viese involucrada en esto; No tienes una idea de lo que significaría.

Lo sé, y entiendo que por ello trate de apartarme de la situación- suspiró y le miró con decisión- y aún así elegiré seguirle hasta el final, aún cuando el final…

Ya sé ya sé- le interrumpió sabiendo lo que seguiría.

Entonces acépteme por favor- pidió.

Tenzou- el aludido se sorprendió por el nombramiento- piénsalo bien, tienes grandes posibilidades de lograr una familia, a diferencia de mí; No la dejes por algo como esto.

¿Ahh?, ¿No entiendo a qué viene eso Kakashi Sempai?

No te sorprendas tanto, media aldea sabe lo que Shizune y tú- obvió.

La vergüenza y el sonrojo de su subordinado no pudieron ser más grades.

No me hará cambiar de parecer- se recuperó del bochorno, hablando con igual o más decisión que antes- además, no sé porque se empeña en excluirse de una familia- pronunció con verdadera curiosidad.

Está bien, estás adentro- aceptó más por cambiar el tema.

¿Cuál es mi misión Capitán?- atendió en seguida.

A ti te tocará una misión muy especial…

Yamato le miraba con intención.

/

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

¡Y así concluye la primera fase del examen Chunnin!- anunciaba uno de los examinadores.

¡Uff…! Parece que pasamos- vociferó Eivin con verdadero alivio.

En esos momentos se encontraban siendo asistidos por el personal médico en la sala del primer piso del edificio. La prueba había concluido con 9 sobrevivientes de Konoha, siendo que todos eran equipos completos; Al igual que la Aldea de Ki, que conservaba a sus 9 miembros.

No creía que las otras aldeas fuesen a quedan con tan pocos integrantes- expresaba Mirai, muy intrigada por el resultado.

Los de la Niebla se quedaron con el menor número de integrantes- acompletaba un compañero de la misma.

Cinco integrantes no es muy bueno para ellos, aunque por otro lado, así siento más seguridad por la siguiente fase del examen- añadía el otro.

¿Y tú qué piensas niño genio?- lanzaba su pregunta la niña de ojos rojos, claramente en alusión Kenji.

¿Qué opino de qué?- se hiso el desentendido.

Pues en que ahora nosotros llevamos las de ganar- obvió ella.

No pienso nada- contestó con simpleza, aburrimiento y sin interés alguno.

¿Siempre es así de conversador?- dirigía a los compañeros de éste, que solo asintieron con la cabeza por respuesta.

¡Ahora todos ustedes diríjanse a los dormitorios!, ¡El día de mañana a primera hora empezaran su segunda fase, la cita es en la puerta número 3!

Así pues, lo restantes gennins de cada aldea se dirigieron a sus respectivos dormitorios dentro del edificio.

¿Ustedes porqué piensan que no nos dejarán regresar a nuestras casas hasta terminado todo el examen?- exclamaba al aire un niño bocón.

No lo sé- le contestaba su compañera.

¿Será que ya no podemos regresar si no aprobamos?

Eso no sería posible, creo- contestaba un miembro del equipo de Mirai.

¿Y qué nos espera allá afuera?, ¿Porqué ahora lo harán fuera?

¡No lo sé! ya duérmete- gruñó Mirai.

¿Y si ya no podemos regresar a la aldea?

¡Quieres callarte de una buena vez!, ¡Queremos dormir!

Ya ya, los siento.

Y cuando parecía que ya no hablaría más, pasó.

¿Pero si el siguiente examinador es incluso más cruel que el anterior?

¡Calla de una puta vez o te asesinaré mañana durante la prueba!- le amenazaba un chico del otro equipo sobreviviente.

Finalmente el silencio se hiso y todos lograron conciliar el sueño, o al menos la mayoría.

Kenji se encontraba muy liado con el tema de su padre, Itachi, su madre; Realmente no sabía qué hacer, pues tenía la impresión de que su madre no le había dicho toda la verdad desde esa vez. Y para el colmo ahora se le volvía a aparecer Kakashi Sensei, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y su mente no podía apartar aquel asunto de su cabeza, y el hecho de que por alguna desconocida y poderosa razón, él se viera a si mismo identificándose con el jounin en cuestión; Simplemente no tenía el menor sentido, y no entendía por qué.

Era como si entre ellos hubiese alguna clase de vínculo desconocido, como si de alguna manera ellos ya se conociesen a través del tiempo; Como si de grandes amigos se tratase, o guardaban un parecido muy similar, su cerebros se lo recordaba con más frecuencia últimamente.

Tal vez todo ello se debiera a que realmente sus sentimientos por él aún no desistían, y que su mente inventaba pretextos para sentirse identificado. Como fuera, esos pensamientos tan insistentes no le dejaban ni a sol ni sombra; Aún ahora, durante su examen.

¡Hey tú!- y despertó de su trance- Los genios no se distraen durante las tareas cotidianas.

Se encontraban ya ante las puertas de Konoha, esperando por instrucciones mientras se terminaba el nuevo registro de los participantes.

¡Eivin! No le molestes- regañaba Yuriko.

Pues que ponga atención, o nos podrían matar.

Si tanto te preocupa morir entonces revisa tu propio trasero- profirió Kenji con su neutralidad y desinterés ya habitual.

¿QUÉ DICES?

Antes de que pudiese armar un alboroto el instructor se apareció.

¡Atención!, ¡Aquí comienza la segunda parte del Examen Chunnin!

Todos ya miraban al frente.

¿Quién será ésta vez?, ¿Algún general fornido?, ¿Un psicópata sobreviviente de la guerra?, ¿Un loco fanático sin sentido común?

¡Eivin ya basta!, por atención- le callaba Yuriko.

Y de la nada comenzó a formarse un torbellino de hojas gigantesco al otro lado de la puerta, acompañado de un corrientazo enorme de aire que les imposibilitaba a los presentes el ver claramente, incluso los examinadores parecían afectados por el ventarrón. Eivin miraba con dificultad y expectación al centro del torbellino; Y repentinamente una figura se precipitó con velocidad hacia uno de los examinadores, tirándole al suelo de una patada.

¡Mi nombre es Lee… Rock Lee, y seré su aplicador para ésta fase!- enunció con pose ganadora, al pulgar por lo alto y una destellante sonrisa.

La cara de los presentes lo decía todo, sufrían alguna clase de confusión, desilusión, pena ajena y hasta molestia se podría decir; Eso último por parte del Haruno, que si normalmente no le hacía mucha gracia encontrarse con él, menos en un lugar como este y en tales circunstancias. Vaya, que hasta los examinadores parecían confundidos.

¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

No se suponía que tú fueses el instructor

¿Dónde está la examinadora?

¿Y qué haces tú aquí Rock Lee?

Una plática-pelea confusa se llevaba a cabo entre los examinadores y el recién llegado.

¡Oh pues!, no sabría cómo explicarlo.

¡Me golpeó!- se quejaba el afectado, uniéndose a la "plática".

¡Explícate!

Tranquilos chicos- y una voz femenina les interrumpió, atrayendo la atención de todos, o al menos la de los hombres.

¡Ten Ten, al fin llegaste!- gritaba eufóricamente su compañero, golpeando a otro de los examinadores en el proceso.

Yo le mandé llamar- aclaró la mujer.

¿Qué le pasó Ten Ten-san?

¿Se encuentra bien?

¿Le traigo una silla?

Preguntaban todos los examinadores, unos sobre los otros, preocupados por la situación en la que se encontraba la chica.

Estoy bien. La fractura que sufrí es muy reciente y realmente estropeó un poco mis planes para el examen, por eso llamé a Lee para que me asista durante la prueba.

Pero… ¿Segura que va a poder aplicar la prueba?

Desde luego, no duden de mi capacidad por favor chicos.

¡Ahh no! ¡No dudamos!

Y luego de todo ese show en el que los examinadores parecían más interesados por la instructora que por la prueba, Lee tuvo a bien disculparse y Ten Ten pudo presentarse como era debido.

¡Mi nombre es Ten Ten, y seré su examinadora en ésta segunda fase del examen!

Las caras de los presentes eran completamente diferente a las de hace rato, cayendo más en la perversión, arrogancia y hasta despreocupación.

Una mujer como aplicador, creo que esto será pan comido- murmuraba un gennin de la roca.

Pues no deberían subestimarla, escuché que durante la 4 guerra ninja ella derrotó sola a los legendarios hermanos Kin y Gin- informaba un ninja de la arena.

¡No lo puedes estar diciendo en serio!- se mofaba otro chico de la roca.

¡Pero es verdad!, yo lo leí en los reportes de mi aldea- corroboraba uno de la niebla.

No puede ser verdad, la gente tendía a exagerar los hechos.

Pero…

Inesperadamente, una serie de shurikens clavaron al ninja de la roca contra uno de los árboles del bosque.

¡Ahhh!, ¿Qué demonios sucede?- gritaba aterrado, mientras el resto de los participantes le miraban aterrados.

Estaba a punto de dar las instrucciones para ésta prueba, pero si tienes algo más interesante de qué hablarnos hazlo por favor- y en cuestión de nada ella ya estaba recargada en el árbol, a un costado suyo.

¿Cómo se puede mover tan rápido?- intentaban entender los compañeros del gennin apresado.

¡Pudiste matarme!- lloriqueaba el ninja.

Umm… - hacia además de pensar, pero al instante le sonrió con ternura falsa- desde luego que no, yo soy muy precisa, aunque también es verdad que en éstas condiciones mi puntería se ve un tanto afectada- exclamaba mirando hacia su entrepierna, de la cual la shuriken no alcanzó a prensar la ropa, solo a quedar incrustada muy cerca en el árbol- pero bueno, es algo si importancia, mejor vallamos a los nuestro.

Y así como si nada regresó a paso lento hasta el frente, ante la mirara atónita de los todos los participantes.

¡Es increíble!- hablaron a coro Eivin y Yuriko con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Creo, que me enamoré- admitía un compañero de Mirai, embobado con la vista de la mujer frente a ellos.

Mirai y algunas otras féminas solo voltearon los ojos al cielo o mostraron su desagrado con una cara ceñuda.

¡Ahora, las reglas son las siguientes!, ¡Primero de todo deberán dejar todas sus armas y utensilios ninjas como pergaminos, kunais, píldoras de alimento y otros en las cajas que mis compañeros tienen!

¿Ehh?

¿Cómo dice?

¿Pero así como podremos defendernos?

Algunos ninjas protestaron, pero ahora en su mayoría eran las mujeres.

¡La prueba consiste primeramente en encontrar el mapa que les corresponde para poder regresar a casa. Habrá una serie de varios mapas escondidos por todo el terreno, deben ser intuitivos para encontrar cosas fuera de lugar que les den pistas para encontrar alguno de los mapas; También habrán sitios específicos de bonificaciones, por los que no es necesario que pasen pero les darán alguna ventaja si son prudentes!- explicaba Ten Ten- ¡Por último, ésta prueba es por equipos, sino tienen a todos sus miembros no podrán presentarse aquí de nuevo!- advertía- ¿Alguna duda?

Los gennin parecían algo confundidos por la explicación, pero algunos otros (que eran la minoría) habían entendido perfectamente lo que tenían que hacer.

¿El mapa que nos corresponde?

¿Cómo sabremos cuál es?

¿Qué tipo de bonificaciones recibiremos?

¿Pero porqué necesitaríamos un mapa para volver aquí?

Muchas dudas y algún que otro desacuerdo.

¡Tranquilos, ya lo entenderán!- anunciaba la instructora con una sonrisa malévola de satisfacción.

Y de la nada, todos los concursantes desaparecieron.

¡Ahhh…!- gritó él.

¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó ella.

Tanto Eivin como Yuriko lucían bastante asustados, en tanto Kenji se encontraba bastante confundido. De repente se hallaban en el medio de unas formaciones rocosas; Grandes muros de piedras gigantes con puntas, que prometían la luz del sol y la libertad hacía arriba.

No entiendo muy bien que ha pasado pero… la prueba ya comenzó- asimiló con rapidez Kenji, mirando los grandes muros que esperaban por ser escalados.


	32. Chapter 32: Castigo

Hola a todos otra semana más!

Sé que el transcurso de éstos capítulos con el examen Chunnin pueden ser tediosos o aburridos, pero son necesarios para la historia; Igual traté de ser lo más breve posible.

Hay algunas claves y partes importantes igualmente insertadas en éste periodo.

Deseo como siempre que siga siendo de su agrado y les dejo con el capi de ésta semana.

Nos leemos el domingo :)!

Capítulo 32: Castigo.

La obscuridad predominaba a pesar de ser pleno día, la humedad también a pesar del intenso calor, y el sonido del agua cayendo lentamente aunque no hubiese agua.

¡Ah…ah…ah!- respiraba con dificultad.

Y de nuevo lo intentó, resbalando con las piedras una vez, y otra, y otra.

¡Es imposible!- se quejaba realmente molesto y exhausto a la vez.

Aunque dijera esas palabras lo seguía intentando, cada vez más frustrado por lo lograrlo o acercarse si quiera un poco.

¿Y se van a quedar allí nada más viéndome o qué?- realmente había agotado toda su paciencia (que no es que fuera mucha).

Ambos se miraron mutuamente y luego le miraron a él.

Estás gastando energías a lo tonto- expresó simplemente el Haruno.

¿Qué?... ¿Y entonces qué se supone que hagamos eh?... ¡Yo los veo allí muy sentados!

Y sus compañeros suspiraron a coro.

Eivin, lo que Kenji está intentado decirte es que hay que pensar muy bien antes de precipitarnos a tomar acciones.

¿Qué?... No entiendo nada de lo que dicen- se rascaba la cabeza con confusión.

Ahh… que no sirve de nada estar brincando como idiota sino tienes idea de lo que tienes que hacer, solo gastas energía que vas a necesitar para el combate; Y a éste paso morirás de deshidratación en ésta fosa- explicó su compañero, con toda la paciencia que no tenía.

Eivin casi se le va encima, pero por fortuna Yuriko intervino.

¿Has pensado en algo para salir de aquí?- dirigía Yuriko a Kenji, un poco preocupada.

No del todo.

¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- preguntaba Eivin, torciendo la boca.

Que tengo algunas ideas, pero no me convencen todavía- respondía al parecer frustrado.

¿Y qué estamos esperando entonces?- gritó al cielo implorando por paciencia.

Está bien Kenji, si nos dices tal vez podamos ayudar en algo- le alentaba ella.

Ahh…- suspiró más cansado aún (si es que eso era posible).

¡Dilo ya, que estamos muriendo de calor aquí!

Bien, pues me parece que podemos ir hacia el origen del agua, por allí podremos salir seguramente.

¿Eso es todo?, ¿Esa era la idea tan genial?

Kenji no respondía a sus provocaciones, solo se limitó a mirarle con cansancio.

¿Pero de qué agua hablas?- inquirió ella queriendo acabar con sus riñas.

¿No te has fijado?

¿Ehh?

El agua que se escucha gotear viene de arriba, y resbala en las rocas de las paredes, volviéndolas resbalosas y difíciles de escalar; Por eso pensé que si encontramos el lugar donde desemboca aquí abajo podremos subir por allí.

¡Oh!, es muy buena idea, no se me habría ocurrido- le felicitaba su compañera.

¡Sí, bravo!... ¿Y yo qué?, ¿Acaso te has olvidado que no sé nadar?

Pues entonces te quedarás aquí.

¿Qué dijiste idiota?

¡Calma chicos!- pedía nerviosa- Kenji, ¿No habrá alguna otra forma de subir? Sin tener que ir por agua… piénsalo por favor.

El Haruno lo meditó un momento antes de responder. Se lo ponían complicado.

Cabría la posibilidad de que si seguimos por ésta grieta en dirección opuesta al agua encontremos algún área no mojada y así podamos escalarla, pero…

Lo sé- acompletó Yuriko con pena.

¿Qué?, ¿Cuál es el problema con eso?- intentaba entender el ingenuo de su compañero.

El problema es que si caminamos por un tiempo indefinido en dirección contraria al agua podríamos morir por deshidratación; Al menos aquí tenemos un poco de agua.

¡Qué pesimista!... Vamos a encontrarlo, estoy seguro- Kenji bufó ante su torpeza- ¿Ahora qué dije?

¡Calma Eivin!, lo que Kenji dice es que si tardamos en encontrar ese lugar, puede ser peligroso. Además podría caernos la noche, y ya no veíamos por dónde caminamos- Eivin comenzaba a entender un poco.

Sin contar que probablemente no seamos los únicos buscando una salida, y al menos por ahora no tenemos con qué defendernos, en cualquier caso- concluyó Kenji con la explicación.

Los tres meditaron en silencio qué deberían hacer, pero Eivin parecía más entusiasmado que sus compañeros.

Yo no sé ustedes, pero creo que si nos quedamos aquí para siempre también moriremos. ¿Quién les dice que no nos están buscando ahora mismo, mientras estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo qué hacer?

¿No te puedes quedar callado ni unos segundos verdad?- le cortaba su compañero, ya fastidiado por su situación.

¡Tranquilos!. Kenji, Eivin tiene razón- les miraba con seguridad en sus palabras-Podemos quedarnos aquí indeterminadamente, pero eso no resuelve nada- ambos parecían sorprendidos de que le diera la razón a Eivin- Lo mejor que podemos hacer es comenzar a avanzar, eso aumentara nuestras posibilidades de salir de aquí; Y hasta podría ser que encontremos comida o alguno de los mapas.

Bien, pues vamos entonces- concedió Kenji.

Y con la sonrisa más grande del mundo comenzaron a caminar en dirección opuesta al sonido del agua. Todo ello sin saber que eran vigilados.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

Los jounins que fungían como examinadores estaban allí, y también algunos otros que solo hacían acto de presencia por curiosidad. Aunque la mayoría realmente era que querían ser testigos de aquel acontecimiento.

¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?

¡Ahh!, Tsunade-Sama.

No se fije, solo estamos aquí para ayudar un poco.

Tanto Kotetsu como Izumo se hallaban demasiado cerca de las pantallas, a diferencia de otros jounins que mantenían bien su distancia, pegados a la pared de la habitación.

No contestaron a mi pregunta- demandaba muy molesta, pero controlándose.

Solo queremos ayudar un poco- se justificaba Kotetsu muy nervioso por la mirada tan penetrante de la Hokage.

¡Quiero que todos salgan de aquí ya!- ordenó.

No sea mala, solo queremos mirar un poco.

Si Tsunade-Sama, no es de todos los días ver a hijo de Hatake Kakashi en un examen así- hablaba Izumo muy emocionado.

¿Así que por eso todos están aquí?

Los jounin temblaron ante el descubrimiento.

Tsunade-Sama, debo admitir que incluso yo tengo curiosidad por saber de lo que es capaz ese niño.

Ahora Tsunade dirigió su mirada hacia el que se unía a la conversación.

¿Tú también Genma?- preguntaba Kotetsu emocionado.

Claro imbéciles, todos estamos aquí por eso- admitió Anko desde una esquina de la sala, mientras degustaba unos dangos.

¿Y cómo es que todos ustedes saben eso?- estaba ya muy irritada- ¿Quién se los dijo?

En acto reflejo las miradas se dirigieron hacia Gai, el cual solo pudo desear esconderse bajo la mesa.

¿Porqué no me extraña?... – y se sobó las sienes tratando de menguar el dolor de cabeza.

Cuando lo supe me pareció sencillamente increíble… ¡El hijo de Hokage-Sama!- expresó excesivamente feliz Izumo.

Todos callaron al presentir la reacción de Tsunade a dichas palabras, y la emoción con la que fueron dichas; Pero en apariencia él no notó la vena saltada en la frente de la mujer.

¿Y quién les dijo que "ese" es el Hokage?

Los presentes se mordieron las uñas, buscaron dónde esconderse, se quedaron lo más quietos posible, para evitar ser las siguientes víctimas.

Son solo los rumores que corren Tsunade-Sama- explicó valientemente Genma.

¿A sí?... ¿Y qué dicen los rumores?, si se puede saber.

Tragaron saliva en espera de que siguiera hablando, pues nadie más se atrevía.

Hokage-Sama, creo que es bueno que ellos estén aquí por si los llegamos a necesitar. No nos afecta su presencia- defendía increíblemente Ibiki.

Sin duda que nadie se lo esperaba, ni la Hokage.

¿Tú también?- le miró entre intrigada y enojada, lo que le puso un poco nervioso.

Solo pienso que deberíamos vigilarle de cerca- propuso sonando muy profesional- tiene mucho potencial- admitió a regañadientes, desviando la mirada.

Ahh…- exhaló pesadamente.

Al parecer que se hablara de aquel asunto no agradaba a la Hokage, y los jounins se daban una buena idea del porqué.

#####################################

 _ **De vuelta al bosque…**_

Los fuertes y omnipotentes rayos del sol marcaban cada forma y cada superficie con exactitud, solo desplazándose pasados los minutos, hasta llegar a posarse en lo más alto del cielo; Logrando solo con ello el verdadero azote de calor, pues justamente en ese punto las sombras a los costados desaparecían casi en su totalidad.

En tanto que, ayudado siempre por la inexistente brisa, que solo se colaba por lugares específicos y creaba un ambiente de total desolación y sequía, por lo caliente que pasara entre las rocas en punta; Y ondeando a su cruce, a los viajeros les recordara más a un desierto que a una grieta en la tierra.

Tengo sed- pronunció imprudentemente el joven impaciente.

Nosotros también Eivin, te juro que te entendemos, pero…

Si sigues quejándote sobre eso, te voy a golpear tan fuerte que regresaras a donde comenzamos- acompletó su compañero, con la paciencia hecha añicos- Además te recuerdo que fue por ti que tomamos la iniciativa de ir por éste camino, así que no tienes porqué quejarte.

Yuriko se presentaba nerviosa por su situación actual, en la que sumado al calor que les alentaba y la cada vez más probable deshidratación que sufrirían, también se veía venir un conflicto entre sus compañeros; Que si en condiciones normales no gozaban del don de la paciencia, mucho menos ahora.

Sin contar que con tu condición física, deberías poder aguantar mucho más de lo que llevamos recorrido.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Exactamente lo que dije, ¿cómo podría interpretarse de otro modo?

¿Qué dices?, ¿te estás burlando?

Simplemente me parece increíble, que después de más de tres años haciendo misiones junto a un shinobi como Konohamaru, no hayas aprendido nada.

¡Imbécil!, ¡Nosotros no somos como tú!...

Claro que no, eso ya lo he notado.

¿Cómo pretendes que tengamos tu mismo entrenamiento o condición, si nosotros no provenimos de familia de ninjas?

¡Ya chicos, por favor!- trataba Yuriko de calmar los ánimos.

Yo esperaría que hasta un simple civil pudiese caminar 5 kilómetros sin tirarse al suelo de agotamiento, ¿De otra forma qué hacen aquí?, si no pueden hacer algo tan sencillo.

¡Eivin!- su compañera le detuvo, justo a tiempo para impedir una pelea.

¡Ya me cansé de éste sujeto!, ¡No tengo porque aguantarle solo porque es hijo de un traidor reconocido!- se dejó llevar.

Tanto Kenji como Yuriko se quedaron mudos ante semejante argumento, que no solo era imprudente, sino que ofensivo. Eivin y Yuriko ya esperaban la respuesta de su compañero en forma de golpes, pero nunca pasó; en cambio sonrió con maldad, siguiendo su camino.

Al menos mi padre no se la pasó sentado mientras miles de personas morían en la guerra. Parece que las cosas no han cambiando mucho desde entonces.

Y les dejó allí parados. Eivin con su rabia y Yuriko con la desazón de ya no saber cómo arreglar la situación.

Eivin, el Sensei dijo que estaba prohibido hablar de ése tema enfrente de Kenji - le susurró ella apenas se quedaron atrás.

No me importa, sea hijo de quien sea tiene que aprender a comportarse.

Y le siguieron un poco más atrás.

No puede ir por la vida ninguneando a los demás solo porque le da la gana.

Si lo entiendo, pero sigue siendo mayor que nosotros.

Es un gennin igual que nosotros, yo no le veo diferencia en nada.

Pero el Sensei lo dejó a cargo de nosotros por lo que dure el examen, dijo que hiciéramos todo lo que nos dijera.

¿Y si nos pide arrodillarnos lo vamos a hacer?

Yuriko se quedó pensando en lo dicho por su compañero, mientras el sol ya empezaba a hacer estragos también en su humor; Era claro que estaban irritados, pero sino podían concentrarse y dejar de pelear entre ellos, tenían pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir. De pronto Kenji paró en seco, por lo que Eivin y Yuriko chocaron a sus espaldas.

¿Uy qué…?- estaba por reclamar, cuando Kenji le señaló con un dedo en la boca que hiciera silencio.

Eivin le miró como si estuviera loco, pero Yuriko pudo escuchar lo que él. Se escuchaban muy por lo lejos unas voces, pero su compañero no las escuchaba, así que harto por la situación se asomó al centro del camino, justo donde le alumbraba el sol.

¡Hey!, ¡Creo que vi algo allí!- era un ninja de la neblina.

¿Dónde?

¡Allí!, abajo en la grieta.

Kenji de inmediato le derribó al piso, a penas a tiempo para cubrirse por la ladera de la grieta.

¡No lo veo!

¡Es que estás ciego!

¡Pero no hay nada, estúpido!

¡Cálmense los dos!, iré a verificar yo, ustedes quédense aquí.

Kenji los empujó a ambos hacia la pared, refugiándose en ella y tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Los tres se encontraban un tanto asustados, pues era muy pronto aún para enfrentarse a algún equipo y sin armas.

Esperaron muy quietos a que se fueran los ninjas, y apenas Eivin creyó que ya era seguro, salió caminando como si nada.

¡Ja!, idiotas.

¡Eivin!- susurró Yuriko preocupada.

Su compañero pateó una pequeña piedrecilla; Lo cual podía no parecer alarmarte, excepto porque esa piedra golpeó contra la pared de la grieta, resonando en todo el lugar hasta llevar el sonido arriba. Al momento, un kunai les pasó por el costado a gran velocidad, justo a un lado de la cabeza del chico bocón.

¡Uff!- suspiró éste.

Creo que me equivoqué… vámonos.

Eivin sonrió triunfante muy pronto, pues no alcanzó ni a moverse hacia ellos cuando algo se le atoró en el pie.

¡Eivin!- gritaron sus compañeros.

Eso fue todo lo que alcanzó a escuchar antes de que una explosión enorme arrasara con todo en el lugar.

 _ **Y en otro lugar…**_

Nadie hablaba, todos estaban a la espera del veredicto; Pero ciertamente las miradas lo decían todo, en aquel lugar tan lúgubre y frío lo único que se podía esperar eran cosas no muy buenas.

¿Y bien?...

Hablaba la concejal.

¿Aceptas todo lo anteriormente mencionado?

Ahora la voz del concejal se hacía escuchar.

No es como si tuviese otra opción.

Obvió el señor feudal. Todos los presentes le miraron con odio, así que mejor se calló.

Ya leí todo, pero aún tengo una pregunta.

Habló el Hatake, atrayendo la atención incluso de los guardias, que por lo que se veía todos eran ANBU.

¿Cuál es tu pregunta?- le cedió la palabra amablemente el señor feudal.

¿Qué pasará con Sakura y Kenji?

Otro espacio se formó brevemente, todos los presentes se miraron entre sí. En la sala de reuniones se encontraban los dos concejales, Shikamaru Nara, un ANBU sin identificar, Sai, tres de los ministros del señor feudal, el mismo señor feudal a la cabeza de la mesa y al otro extremo Tsunade con Shizune a sus espaldas.

No hace falta que lo sepas, eso es irrelevante- contestó el concejal.

Entonces no puedo firmar.

Casi todos los presentes le miraron con incredulidad, pero Tsunade, el señor feudal y el Nara no parecían molestos, sino más bien preocupados.

¿Crees que estás en condiciones de negarte?- insistió el concejal.

Te recuerdo que debes firmar el contrato, o de otra forma no habrá indulgencia para ti- ayudaba a su compañero la mujer.

¡Calma calma señores!- interfería el feudal- No creo que haga falta tanta brusquedad, somos civilizados. Además, el hombre solo quiere saber el destino de su esposa e hijo, no veo porqué negárselo.

Los concejales le miraron como si estuviese loco, y sus ministros negaban con la cabeza.

Solo es una pregunta- defendió Tsunade, ante el asombro de todos.

Tsunade. Este acto ocurrió durante tu mandato, por lo que no creo que tengas derecho de opinar- le regañaba el viejo Concejal.

Eso no es del todo cierto- se incluía Shikamaru en la "plática"

¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó con interés el Feudal.

A que en realidad, el dicho crimen ocurrió durante el mandato y poderío de la Gran Alianza Shinobi, por tanto Tsunade-Sama no tiene jurisdicción.

Parecieron meditarlo unos segundos, pero realmente buscaban cómo objetarle.

En todo caso quien tendría que determinar el curso de éste conflicto o que tendría a su cargo el mencionado caso sería el Comandante General.

¿Raikage-Sama?- adivinaba el Feudal.

Así es.

¡Ya déjense de tonterías!, éste es solo un problema de Konoha, no metamos a nadie más- les callaba un muy molesto el Concejal.

¿No sería más fácil que solo contestemos a esa sencilla pregunta?- intervino de nuevo el Nara.

Bueno… - hablaba el Feudal- creo que eso acabaría con la discusión, así que por favor Kohaku-san, conteste la pregunta del joven.

¡Pero… ¡- su compañera negó con la cabeza.

Los ojos se posaron en él, recordándole quién era el que mandaba.

Sí señor- agachó la cabeza y se volvió a sentar.

¡Hatake Kakashi!- tomó la palabra la anciana- Hemos determinado que Haruno Sakura cumplirá con su castigo en el sanatorio Central de Konoha, con 6 horas de trabajo adicional; Además, deberá asistir a todos los congresos en otras aldeas, con el fin de asistirlas con los conocimientos de nuestra aldea. Todo ello por supuesto que sin paga alguna, y por un periodo de seis años, 11 meses y 20 días, que es la edad del niño.

Pero yo fui quien cometió el crimen, ¿Porqué castigarla a ella también?

De nueva cuenta más miradas entendidas.

Las reglas de la aldea son muy claras- habló Tsunade- establecen que en un caso así los perpetradores de tal acto serán desterrados; O en el caso de que se tratase de alguien de rango superior, o menor de edad habría cierta indulgencia. Ese es el caso tuyo y de Sakura- explicaba la Hokage con pena, al menos ella no estaba disfrutando del juicio, por lo que se podía ver.

Si les estamos dando indulgencia no es por nuestra voluntad, es porque ambos son elementos importantes para la aldea; Se destacaron en la guerra y gracias a ello no enfrentarán castigos peores a las horas de servicio.

¿Y qué pasará con Kenji?- preguntó dudoso y muy serio.

Los Concejales miraron hacia la Hokage, cediéndole la palabra.

Ya que ambos padres están considerados criminales, mientras éstos cubren su condena en la aldea el niño pasa a la custodia de la misma- repitió seriamente.

¡No pueden hacer eso!- se levantó, golpeando la mesa con furia.

Siéntate Hatake, no empeores las cosas- ordenó el Concejal.

En éste caso el Hokage en turno es quien se vuelve tutor legar del infante, y toma todas las decisiones que al niño competen- acompletó la vieja mujer.

Kakashi miraba con odio a la Hokage, más que a ningún otro.

¡No pueden castigarlo a él por nuestros fallos!

¡No!, le estamos liberando de unos padres irresponsables, y de lo que seguramente sería una vida llena de sin sabores.

Eso es imposible, ¡No pueden quitárnoslo!

Técnicamente es posible- habló el Nara- como Sakura-san y usted no se casaron nunca el niño pasa a la custodia de la aldea.

Y de pronto entendió todo.

¡Hum!...ya veo- se mofaba, con la cabeza abajo- … así que después de todo ya estaba planeado lo que pasaría.

¿Ehh?... ¿De qué hablas?- Tsunade preguntó por todos.

Ustedes siempre quisieron tener el control sobre Kenji, porque creían que era un Uchiha- le miraban con toda la inocencia que eran capaces de fingir- … pero ahora que saben que no solo no lo es, sino que además tiene el Sharingan lo quieren utilizar- declaró claramente turbado.

Los guardias se prepararon para intervenir ante el estado alterado del Hatake.

Sea como sea el niño se va a partir de hoy con Tsunade- terminó la Concejal.

Entonces ya terminamos éste caso ¿no?- preguntaba el Feudal, ya mareado y cansado por tanto alegato.

Ahora debe firmar y estará hecho- apoyó uno de los ministros.

Firma ya Hatake Kakashi, antes de que se nos acabe la indulgencia y buena voluntad- determinó el Concejal.

Sino firmas ya sabes qué pasará- ayudado por su compañera.

Y sin más les dirigió a todos una última mirada con verdadero rencor, y firmó con letras claras.

Hatake Kakashi, a partir de la próxima semana quedarás oficialmente al servicio de la aldea.

/

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

En el medio de la bruma y el constante y sonante revotar de los chorros de agua, se hallaban los restos de lo que había sido un enorme muro de piedra sólida hace no mucho.

¡Imbécil!, ¡Casi nos matas a todos!

¡Además desperdiciaste nuestro único kunai explosivo!

¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?

¡Lo perdiste para nada, con tus estúpidos delirios de paranoia!, ¡no había nadie!

¡Yo sé lo que vi!... había un chico en la grieta.

¡No lo había pero lo habrá dentro de poco!, un pobre imbécil que desperdicia nuestras municiones.

Y en caso de que lo hubiera, ya debe estar bien muerto después de eso- acompletó el otro ya más calmado.

Larguémonos ya, antes de que de verdad venga algún equipo.

¡Esperen!, tengo que asegurarme.

¡Ah va el idiota de nuevo!

¡Ya basta Ketsugo!

Y se acercó al borde de la pared dañada, por donde el agua corría libremente ya desde el río arriba y hasta la base de la grieta, que ya se encontraba más expuesta.

¡Vaya vaya!, ¡Miren nada má a quiénes tenemos aquí!

Justo bajo sus pies se hallaban Kenji y Eivin, el primero tomado de la ladera y el segundo de la cintura de su compañero.

Sinceramente me sorprende que sobrevivieran a esto, pero veo que son como las cucarachas- se bufaba, viendo el esfuerzo que éstos habían por mantenerse sujetados.

Parece ser que tenías razón- confirmaba el más serio de ellos, acercándose a su costado.

¡Claro que la tenía!- respondía molesto.

Entonces no estaba loco… aunque me siento algo decepcionado por que se trate de solo unas ratitas- el tercero de ellos también se aproximó a verles- ¿Cuántos años tienen las ratitas?- les preguntaba claramente con sorna, a Eivin y Kenji.

¡Imbéciles!, aunque no lo crean tengo…

No les contestes- le silenció Kenji, con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo.

¡Ohh!, parece que alguien se está haciendo el valiente- le provocaba el más osado.

Sus compañeros rieron a gana.

¡Será mejor que se callen!, ¡Porque cuando suba les partiré el trasero!

De nuevo rieron, pero ésta vez a carcajadas. Por otro lado Kenji le miró severamente.

¿Qué?, nos están provocando- se explicó con simpleza.

Miren, es muy gracioso verles colgando de allí, pero acabemos de una buena vez con esto- ordenó el más grande de ellos ya cansado.

Es verdad- y el más impaciente acercó su pie a la orilla- me pregunto qué pasaría si…

¡Mátalos ya!- exclamó su compañero.

Cuando yo te diga brincas… - susurró muy bajo para que solo le escuchara Eivin.

Es verdad Ketsugo, si los tiras solo nos dará problemas.

¿Qué?- pareció no escuchar.

¡Muy bien entonces!- lanzó su grito de guerra el de la niebla.

De un movimiento rápido tomó del brazo a Kenji, quien era el que se sujetaba de la orilla, y con la intención de golpearle le levantó por lo alto.

¡Ahora!- y aprovechando el ser sujetado con fuerza lanzó a Eivin con la otra mano.

¡Ahhh!

Eivin calló sin mucha gracia sobre su contrincante, pero ese poco tiempo que duró la escena, fue suficiente para que Kenji quedara bien parado ya arriba. Todo en apenas unos segundos, en los que los de la niebla lucían confundidos.

¡Oh!, parece que las ratas son más inteligentes que tú- habló el líder.

¡Suéltame mocoso!- forcejeaban, pero de una patada le mandó de nuevo hasta donde Kenji.

Eso no me lo esperaba, los bebés de Konoha son difíciles de matar.

El de la niebla logró levantarse, se sacudió el polvo y se paró junto a sus compañeros; Eivin por su parte hiso lo mismo. Ahora ya estaban cara a cara con sus rivales.

¿Me parece a mí o somos tres contra uno?- fanfarroneaba Ketsugo.

No idiota, su compañero debe estar aguardando escondido por aquí cerca- razonó el líder.

¡Ah!, voy a buscarlo- Kenji y Eivin se alertaron.

No- le jaló bruscamente de la camisa- todavía no- ordenó calmo.

Pero…

La sola mirada de su líder le desaminó a hacerlo.

Primero veremos que tienen en su arsenal.

¿Ehh?- sus compañeros no entendían.

¡Ketsugo!, tú vas primero- concedió.

¿Seguro jefe que podrá contra los dos?

Kenji aprovechó su distracción de nuevo para hablar.

Escucha bien Eivin…

¿Ehh?

Les crearé una distracción para que Yuriko y tú puedan escapar y ponerse a salvo.

¿Qué dices?, ¿No vamos a pelear?- refutaba admirado.

No, ellos son mucho más fuertes que nosotros; Lo mejor que podemos hacer es escondernos y perderles de vista.

¡Qué cobarde me saliste!, pues yo si pelearé- declaró motivado.

Si cometes una imprudencia nos veremos en graves problemas.

Se escuchaban sus voces de fondo.

¿Por qué lo dudas?

¿Será porque hace un momento te dieron tu merecido?

¡Idiota!, ¡Cállate o también te mataré a ti!

Mientras Yuriko observaba todos desde los árboles cercanos, muy bien escondida.

Si se te ocurre algo estúpido nos podrás en peligro a los tres.

Pero si Yuriko está a salvo.

¡No!, la encontraran si nosotros no somos capaces de detenerles, ¿Entiendes?

¡Entonces pelearé con todas mis fuerzas!

¡No Eivin!, famosa distraerles y escapar.

Tú no me das órdenes a mi… aprovecharé cuando estén distraídos y…

¡Ahora es el momento!

Y sin querer esperar más, fue el Ketsugo de la niebla quien ganó la oportunidad; Yendo directamente a por Eivin con kunai en mano. Kenji tiró a su compañero al piso con una patada en los pies, y se interpuso en el ataque.

¡Ahora veo quién es el fuerte de su equipo de ratas!- se admiraba el de la niebla, mientras Eivin desde el piso intentaba saber que había pasado.

¡Levántate!- Kenji le despertó.

¡Ahhh!- Eivin reaccionó y por fin se puso en modo ataque- ésta primera vez me has tomado por sorpresa, pero no volverá a pasar.

¡Qué molesto eres niño!- y lanzó una patada que Kenji esquivó pero Eivin no.

Parece que no necesitarás nuestra ayuda- declaró con aburrimiento el líder- así que mientras tanto iré a buscar al faltante.

En un momento Kenji corrió hacia él pare detenerle, pero el segundo que no hacía nada hasta entonces fue más rápido y le propinó una buena patada en el estómago, logrando desplazarle por alguno metros.

Supuse que eso pasaría, pero creo que ya estaremos parejos así; Tengo la teoría de que el faltante es su mente maestra, por eso lo tenemos que matar primero.

¡Bien dicho jefe!

Ahora si me disculpan.

Kenji de nuevo trató de detenerle, pero su nuevo contrincante se lo impidió; mientras que la situación de Eivin era muy similar con Ketsugo.

¿Qué pasa mocoso?, ¿No puedes concentrarte en nuestra pelea?... ¡Ehh!- bramó con fuerza, riendo morbosamente ante la situación de sus adversarios.

Ambos peleaban contra un contrincante que igualaba sus habilidades, así que era muy difícil poder librarse, pero aún así Kenji consiguió unas fracciones de segundos para hacer un kage bunshin.

¡No me subestimes!- enfureció a su enemigo.

¡Ve tú!- pidió Kenji, lanzando a su clon contra el Ketsugo, y dejando libre a su compañero.

Eivin lo dudó por unos segundos, pero accedió. Así pues dejó a Kenji solo contra esos dos.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 _ **En otro lugar…**_

La casa de los Haruno prometía una tranquilidad absoluta durante algunos varios días, mientras Kenji no se encontrara no había razón para cocinar, limpiar, lavar ropa, ni nada parecido, así que simplemente se decidió por distraerse un rato invitando a su amiga a comer; Para evitar pensar en cosas malas y ponerse más ansiosa aún.

¡Ya te lo dije Sakura!, no me molesta- hablaba Ino muy contenta.

Pero es que se me hace injusto, que si ya tenías todo planeado para esa fecha pues…

Sakura, la mitad de los invitados están ocupados ese día, por todos los preparativos de los exámenes, del año nuevo y por si fuera poco hay rumores de que Tsunade-Sama ya tiene a su sucesor- explicó con todo el tono de chisme que le caracterizaba.

¿Eso es verdad?

¿Qué parte?- preguntó confundida.

Lo de que Tsunade-Sama ya tiene al sucesor- se veía la curiosidad en sus ojos.

¡Ay mi querida Sakura!, ¿Es que no vives al día?

Lo siento.

¿Cómo puedes no estar informada de algo tan importante?

¿Y tienes alguna idea de quién será?

¿Cómo que quién?, pues Naruto, ¿Quién va ser sino?

No Ino, yo hablé apenas hace unos días con él, y me dijo que estaba muy feliz con lo de su hija, y que incluso dejaría las misiones por un rato. Le pregunte que si qué pasó con lo de su entrenamiento Hokage, y dijo que lo suspendería por un tiempo.

¡Ehh!, ¿Y la Hokage no se molestó?, tengo entendido que lleva queriendo su retiro desde hace mucho, pero que solo esperaba a que Naruto completara su entrenamiento para que le sucediera, ¿No era así?

A decir verdad si, bastante. Pero ella dice que Naruto aún no está listo.

Ya veo. Pero entonces…

Yo tampoco lo sé.

Umm… - se quedó pesando un poco- ¡Ahh!, no será qué…

¿Qué?

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, ambas se miraron, pero Sakura no esperaba visitas; Se dirigió a abrir, mientras Ino se balanceaba en su silla para poder ver desde el comedor.

¡Ah!... Kakashi- le miró con sorpresa.

¿Puedo pasar?- habló muy serio.

Sakura reaccionó azotándole la puerta en la cara, pero el jounin le impidió cerrarla.

Necesitamos hablar.

¿Quién es Sakura?- se escuchó desde el comedor.

¡Nadie Ino!- contestó- vete ya si no quieres problemas- le susurró enojada.

Ya sé que la última vez que nos vimos las cosas no salieron muy bien, pero tengo algo importante que decirte…

¡Te puedes ir muy al carajo!- y de nuevo intentó cerrar, desesperadamente.

¿Sakura?, ¿Todo está bien?

¡Si Ino!, ¡ya voy!- gritó de nuevo, tratando de sonar tranquila.

Es sobre Kenji.

Sakura le miró un momento, temiendo lo peor.

¿Qué le pasó?- abrió la puerta por completo.

No le ha pasado nada todavía, si es lo que temes.

Ella frunció el seño enojada.

¿Entonces?- se cruzó de brazos.

No podemos hablar aquí…- murmuró mirando hacia el comedor.

¡Tú!...- era Ino, y se veía molesta- ¿Qué haces aquí bastardo?

¡Ino!- le regañó Sakura, pero Kakashi ni se inmutó.

¿Ahora le defiendes?

Por favor regresa al comedor, enseguida voy.

¡No!, no te dejaré sola con éste abusivo aquí- declaró bien plantada en el pasillo.

Ahh…- la aludida suspiró cansada- Solo vamos a hablar, ¿podemos dejar la comida aquí?

¿Quieres que te deje a solas con él?- decía incrédula, señalándolo.

Si, por favor.

Ino estaba que no se lo creía, pero no le quedó más remedio que irse; No sin antes amenazarle.

Si te atreves a hacerle algo te las verás conmigo- amenazó con todo el desprecio del mundo, y se marchó cerrando la puerta.

Unos minutos pasaron antes de que alguno de los dos hablara.

Vengo a advertirte- declaró más serio que antes, lo que alertó a Sakura.

¡Ni te atrevas!- se puso a la defensiva.

Ah…- suspiró, sabiendo que no sería fácil- Creo que me entendiste mal…- dejó espacio a la duda.

¡Dime de una vez qué quieres!... antes de que te clave en el piso- amenazó con toda seguridad, empuñando su mano.

Escúchame primero. No vengo a hacerte nada, primero necesitas saber la decisión que tomó el consejo.

¿Ehh?

Siéntate para que podamos hablar.

La humedad le rodeaba en todas direcciones, y la incertidumbre por saber de su compañero les ponía ansiosos.

Debimos quedarnos- decía con arrepentimiento.

Lo sé, yo también se lo dije. ¡Pero es que es más necio!

Yuriko le miró de forma graciosa, intentando no pensar mucho en su compañero faltante.

¿Cómo nos encontrará?, ¿Estás seguro que…?

¡Sí, sí!, ya te lo dije, el podrá hacerlo. ¿No se suponía que era un genio?

Ambos esperaba sin más en la profundidad de una cuerva, realmente muy pequeña, pero lo suficientemente grande para que los dos estuviesen cómodos.

Eivin estoy preocupada. Ya pasó más de una hora y no regresa- se abrazaba las piernas con expresión angustiada.

Ya sé, pero él estará bien- aseguró, y Yuriko al mirarlo rió por lo bajo.

¿Qué?

Que nunca creí verte a ti confiando tanto en Kenji- el sonrojo fue instantáneo.

Pues no es que me agrade ni nada- se volteó incómodo hacia la pared de la cueva- pero él es inteligente y muy fuerte, puede cuidarse solo.

¿Umm?- le miró con curiosidad- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

 **= Flash Back =**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Justo cuando creyó que había logrado engañar a la recepcionista del hospital, aparece esa doctora extraña de cabellos rosas. –

 _¡Qué mala suerte tengo!_ \- pensó.

¿Y bien?

Era la mencionada doctora, que le miraba como si de un bicho extraño se tratase.

¿Umm?, ¿Qué?- respondía sintiéndose observado.

¿Pues cuál es tu problema?

¡Oh!, pues si yo le contara…- exclamó, recordando a su desagradable compañero de equipo.

A la mujer se le saltó una vena en la frente y perdió todo rastro de paciencia.

¡Dime cuál es tu dolencia o te haré una!- amenazó.

El niño se contrajo en su asiento por el miedo que le daba esa doctora aparentemente loca.

 _¡Sí!, sin duda está loca y puede matarm_ e- meditó antes de contestar.

Perdón em…- se aclaró la garganta, recuperando la calma un poco- pequeño niño, no era mi intención asustarte, solo quiero saber cómo ayudarte… ¿De acuerdo?- corrigió, sonando algo tétrico por el tono tan dulce y la sonrisa fingida que empleó.

Ahhh… pu…pues…- temblaba inseguro.

¡Ah! Ya entiendo, es la garganta ¿no?- probó a ser amable.

No no- negó sin saber qué decirle.

¿La cabeza?

No.

¿La pierna?

No.

¿El brazo?

No.

Ya para ese punto de nuevo se venía venir a la Sakura violenta.

¡Digo!...- habló fuerte para que le escuchara, previniendo que de nuevo se volviera en la mujer violenta de hace rato- … yo solo tengo un pequeño rasguño en la mano- contestó con seguridad.

Ella casi se arranca los pelos de la frustración, y mejor eso que asesinar al paciente.

Bueno, eso se arregla rápido.

Y así fue como luego de un poco de alcohol en la herida (que si la tenía) y un curita, pudo salir tambaleante del consultorio de la muerte.

¡Uff!...- exhaló con fuerza- al fin, creí que nunca saldría.

Se dispuso a salir de allí lo antes posible, cuando visualizó su compañero al otro lado del pasillo; unos varios metros lejos, o lo suficiente para que no le viera. Pensó en seguirle de nuevo, pero al presenciar como la doctora que le atendiera momentos antes se acercaba a ese punto, desistió de su intento, a favor de solo mirar desde lejos.

Que asombro tan grande fue al mirarla hacerle mimos a Kenji y que éste se los despreciara sin el más mínimo atavismo de cariño. Bueno, a decir verdad lo que le sorprendía al grado de dejarle boquiabierto no era tanto la actitud de su compañero, sino la confianza con la que aquella mujer se le acercara a hacerle cariñitos; Por todo ello dedujo, que de alguna extraña manera, esa mujer debía conocerlo bastante.

Kenji le dirigió algunas palabras, para que después ella le firmara y entregara un papel; Así se perdió de nuevo en el pasillo del hospital. Eivin miró a su alrededor y pensó que si tomaba las escaleras nadie le veía, y así lo hiso, al igual que su compañero; Que por razón extraña no usaba el ascensor.

Una tras otra puerta pasaban y pasaban, y cada vez le ponía más nervioso de que le descubrieran, o peor, que la doctora loca amiga de Kenji le descubriese; Así con precaución continuó con su espionaje. Unas habitaciones más y comenzó a preocuparse, pues la zona donde estuvieran ahora era la de "Bajo cuidados intensivos", lo que quería decir que la mayoría se recuperaban de algo grave o eran enfermos terminales.

Y de un momento a otro lo entendió todo, al verle entrar a una habitación y regalarle los Tayakis recién comprados a un niño en cama.

Sonrió con tristeza pero también con empatía, pues realmente las cosas eran muy diferentes a nada que se hubiese imaginado; Y sin ganas de espiarle más, se encaminó a la salida, ya sin importarle que le vieran.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

La tarde comenzaba a menguar, y entonces ocurrió.

¡Es Kenji!- le reconoció su compañera, corriendo donde él.

Regresaste al fin. Ya te estabas tardando- dirigió muy serio Eivin.

Si, fue un poco complicado encontrarles, así que era un buen escondite- admitió correspondiendo a la preocupación de sus compañeros.

Ahora que nos has encontrado tenemos que cambiar de lugar- sugirió Yuriko.

Sí, pero antes esto- y les extendió un par de shurikens a ambos.

¿Ehh?, ¿De dónde las sacaste?- preguntaba admirada Yuriko.

Es un poco largo de explicar, pero digamos que los de la niebla tuvieron algo que ver. Encontré uno de los premios, no es mucho, pero si lo sabemos medir estaremos bien- explicaba sonando agotado.

Y comenzaron a caminar entre la espesura del bosque, cada vez más frío.

¿Por qué nos los das a nosotros?- inquirió Yuriko.

Es importante que todos tengamos algo con que defendernos, aunque no sea mucho.

Pues gracias.

No me des las gracias todavía, aquí es donde empieza la parte divertida- pronunció como un sarcasmo- así que estense atentos- ambos asintieron.

Unos minutos más transcurrieron entre árboles y grandes formaciones rocosas. Yuriko un tanto asustada, Eivin sugestionado por las palabras de su compañero, y Kenji en un extraño estado de alerta.

Te preguntaré… ¿Hay algo por lo que debamos preocuparnos?- lanzó su pregunta luego de un rato.

Ambos esperaron la respuesta de un muy serio Kenji; Y por un momento Eivin se arrepintió de preguntar.

Si- le miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

¿Qué viste?- preguntó una vez más.

Lo único que deben saber es que no debemos dejar de caminar- explicó, con más seriedad aún de la que le era tan habitual.

No preguntaron más, pues si su compañero lo decía no lo dudarían. De nuevo más caminata; y luego de más de una hora de constante paranoia, temiendo a ser encontrados, pudieron detenerse un poco.

No puedo más, descansemos- pidió Eivin luciendo realmente vapuleado.

¡No!, debemos seguir un poco más- insistió tajante.

¡Pero no hemos comido nada en todo el día!, y desde la mañana que no bebemos agua- rebatió tratando de no molestarse, pero Kenji se lo ponía difícil.

¡Ya dije que no, y es no!- gritó ya alterado.

Sus compañeros le miraron confundidos y asustados.

¡Ahh…!- suspiró irregularmente- Lo lamento- se disculpó ante la sorpresa de ambos- ya sé que están cansados y hambrientos; Yo también créanme, pero ya casi llegamos a un lugar seguro, si nos quedamos aquí…- no terminó la frase.

Solo un poco más- alentó Yuriko, intentando entender, y ser positiva.

Y de nuevo caminaron más, un poco más esperanzados que antes.

Aquí- anunció finalmente Kenji.

Un enorme árbol se hallaba frente a ellos, ya muy viejo y descolorido, y de entre sus ramas brotaba un poco de hierba; En ese punto Kenji se arrodilló, y logró desvelar una madriguera, justo bajo las grandes ramas del árbol. Ciertamente lucía bastante tétrico, y sucio.

Estaremos bien- les miró con seguridad.

Sin más remedio aceptaron, y se deslizaron lentamente por el estrecho pasaje; No tardaron demasiado en tocar el fondo.

Necesitamos descansar- pausó un poco- pero será necesario hacer guardias- le miraron atentamente.

Yo puedo hacer la primera- se ofreció Eivin, muy seguro en sus palabras.

Muy bien entonces. Mientras tanto iré a buscar algo de comer- declaró Kenji, logrando las miradas curiosas de ambos.

¿No deberíamos ir juntos?- se aventuró Eivin.

No, tienen que quedarse a cuidar nuestro refugio.

De acuerdo- aceptó sorpresivamente rápido su compañero, luciendo cansado y serio.

Y lo cierto es que los tres lo estaban, ya estaba cayendo la noche y tanto sus estómagos como el resto de su cuerpo les reclamaban atención.

Duerme un rato, yo esperé a Kenji y te despertaré cuando llegue- ofreció él.

Umm…- le miró insegura.

Estaré bien, ahora aprovecha reponerte, porque posiblemente la siguiente seas tú.

De acuerdo.

Y obedeciendo a su compañero se tiró en el suelo a dormir, lo cual no tardó mucho en llegar. Lo preocupante era que ya había pasado más de una hora, estaba obscureciendo y a Eivin estaba por vencerle el cansancio.

Solo un poco más- se animó a sí mismo.

Y como si de magia se tratase, de un momento a otro su compañera ya no se encontraba en su sitio. Alterado miró en todas direcciones, hasta que se decidió por salir de la cueva; Vaya sorpresa que se llevó al encontrarla.

¿Buscabas algo niño?


	33. Chapter 33: Obscuridad

Buenas!

Últimamente se me ha hecho tarde para publicar los capítulos, por lo que no he tenido tiempo suficiente para revisar la ortografía; Espero que no tenga muchos errores.

Muchas gracias como siempre a los que siguen leyendo y /o lo agregan a sus favoritos y siguen la historia :)!

Nos leemos el domingo!

Capítulo 33: Obscuridad.

El frío de la noche comenzaba a calar los huesos, la espesura del bosque cubría cada vez más el paisaje, en tanto que el ruido de los animales menguaba junto con la luz del sol.

¡Demonios!- maldijo mirando solo un par de zetas en su mano derecha- debo darme más prisa.

Pero entre más prisa trataba de darse más se extendía en camino.

Debe ser una broma.

Y siguió andando entre los árboles, apretando el paso; Tanto intentó apresurarse que más de una vez tropezó a causa de la insistente obscuridad del bosque. Estaba tan concentrado en que tenía que llegar lo más pronto posible antes de que esas cosas les encontrasen, que no se fijó en una rama flotando a la altura de su cara.

¡Miren lo que nos cayó del cielo chicos!- exclamó una voz, sonando alegre.

Kenji calló hasta el suelo, pero sus buenos reflejos le ayudaron a quedar de pie.

Parece ser un Shinobi de Konoha, y está solo- añadió una chica de unos doce o trece años.

El aludido les examinó con cuidado; Eran ninjas de la Roca y realmente se veían con una apariencia muy extraña.

¡Oh!- la otra chica del equipo le miró con sorpresa- ¡Pero si es un niño!, ¿No es lindo?

Realmente eran muy extraños los tres, el chico parecía hacerse el valiente, pero en realidad daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento podrías provocarle un susto; La segunda chica se veía más seria y hasta ruda, parecía querer matar a cuanta persona se le cruzara en frente; Y la última del equipo era una niña muy extraña, parecía ser la menor de los tres y lucía muy arreglada para ser ninja, además de que realmente era muy bonita.

¡No me importa si es lindo o no!, es nuestro enemigo- le recodó el chico.

Pero es que realmente luce apuesto a pesar de ser un niño- le miraba con interés y un brillo extraño en los ojos- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Umm- Kenji estaba un tanto confundido con su actitud, le recordaba a las caras con que le mirara su compañera de equipo.

¡Esto no es un interrogatorio!, se acabó la charla- declaró enojada la chica más grande- Vamos a inspeccionarlo- declaró con una mirada asesina.

Y en menos de lo que pensó ya le atacaban. Primero en chico, que en realidad era muy torpe en cuerpo a cuerpo, pues carecía de puntería y fuerza; La única vez que logró golpearle no dolió como se esperaba, en cambio con la chica era otra historia.

Le era difícil enfrentarla, pues pegaba fuerte y realmente era rápida; No más de lo que era él, pero parecía más dispuesta a querer matarlo que a inspeccionarlo. Pero luego de un rato entendió como funcionaban sus ataques, pues aunque se esforzara en no demostrarlo tenía un carácter muy volátil.

Basta un poco de frustración por no acertar ningún golpe, para que perdiera los estribos y comenzara a atacar sin sentido; Le recordaba bastante el estilo de pelea de su compañero Eivin. En tanto que el otro chico era más como Yuriko, del tipo intelectual que no poseía mucha técnica para las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, pero seguramente tenía otro tipo de técnicas.

Analizando todo esto es que pudo pelear con ambos a la vez, pues el chico realmente no representaba mucha dificultad; De tanto en tanto intervenía entre él y la chica, tratando de cubrir los puntos que ella no atacaba, pero solo bastaba darle una patada con fuerza para sacarle de la pelea. En tanto, esperaba a que la otra chica hiciese algo más, que solo les observaba, lo que le ponía nervioso.

¡Te voy a matar gusano!- amenazaba la chica impulsiva, sin mucho éxito.

Solo para futuras peleas…- le habló con seriedad pero sin esfuerzo.

¿Ehh?

Deberías aprender a controlar tu carácter- y le despachó de una patada muy potente con chackra.

Ahora ya solo quedaba la chica menor, pues sus dos compañeros ya no se encontraban en condiciones de pelear. Le miró con mucha atención, esperando por cualquier movimiento, sin subestimarla, pues por alguna razón no había interferido en la pelea.

Eres justamente lo que esperaba- declaró ella con una sonrisa alegre pero extraña.

Kenji se dedicó a mirarle de pies a cabeza, tratando de descubrir sus habilidades por medio de su aspecto, el cual era muy atlético para ser solo una niña.

¡No me mires así!, que me sonrojas- le dedicó con un leve sonrojo y más sonriente que antes. Kenji ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

No tengo la intensión de pelear contra ti, pero si te interpones en mi camino tendré que hacerlo- recuperó la seriedad.

Veo que tienes prisa, pero realmente no quiero dejarte ir.

Entonces no me dejas más opción.

Y con esas palabras se lanzó al ataque, pero cauteloso a la espera de alguna sorpresa; Y efectivamente, la hubo. No solo no pudo acertarle, sino que ella de algún modo ya le tenía sujetados los brazos en la espalda.

Veo con gusto que no me decepcionarás

¿Cómo…?- fue todo tan rápido que apenas podía creerlo.

Pero todavía es muy pronto para que acabe- y le golpeó fuertemente en la espalda.

Kenji reaccionó tan rápido como el dolor se lo permitió y se viró para enfrentarla, pero ella ya estaba de pie frente suya.

Tienes uno de los chackras que me hace falta, y lamento mucho tener que tomarlo de alguien tan guapo como tú- le sonrió de forma más extraña- solo tomaré un poco, y si me lo das por las buenas te dejaré ir- propuso con seguridad.

Le ignoró y volvió a atacar, obteniendo resultados similares.

Ya te lo dije… no opongas resistencia y todo estará bien- le hablaba aplastándole contra el piso.

Lo intentó una vez más, pero ésta vez con la clara intención de escapar; No era tonto, era obvio que no le ganaría. Y de nuevo le acorraló, ésta vez contra un árbol en dónde sorpresivamente le clavó un kunai en la mano izquierda, dejándole atorado allí.

¡AHH…!- trató de reprimir un grito de dolor.

Te dije que no era necesario llegar a esto- le amenazó con otro kunai en el estómago- sería muy triste que acabaras igual que tu abuelo, con el estómago de fuera- añadió con saña.

Kenji no entendía a qué se refería, pero pudo percibir como con el solo hecho de estarle tomando del brazo las fuerzas le abandonaban; Era como si de un sedante se tratase, que de apoco le quitaba la movilidad, le dejaba aturdido y también con unas nauseas horribles.

¿Sabes?... pude percibirte desde kilómetros de distancia, realmente hueles bien- y se acercó a su cuello.

Kenji intentó patearle, lo que solo le ganó un buen puñetazo en el estómago.

Estás envenenado amiguito, te tomará algún tiempo recupérate; pero si me das tu chackra ahora te lo quitaré- propuso, sonando arrogante.

A pesar de que él le escuchaba no podía ni siquiera verle, el dolor dentro de su cuerpo le hacía retorcerse en el suelo.

De acuerdo, tomaré eso como un sí- y le tomó por el cabello, levantándole la cabeza- No sé si debería matarte, puede que Orochimaru aún te quiera para algo- meditó dubitativa- no te lo tomes personal, pero creo que si te dejo vivir muy seguramente él venga por ti… lo mejor será que lo aproveche yo, créeme que no será tan doloroso como si te encuentra él.

Y tomándole de la barbilla le besó de forma extraña; Al instante sintió que toda su fuerza vital le abandonaba, y todo fue obscuridad. Ya no pudo seguir consciente, pero sorpresivamente un kunai en dirección a la chica le hiso apartarse.

¡Déjale ahora mismo!- ordenó Mirai, acompañada por sus compañeros.

¿Y ustedes quiénes son mocosos?- le miró con enojo.

¡No importa quienes seamos!- y con rapidez le atacaron.

Un kunai dirigido hacia la chica de la roca explotó muy cerca, creando una densa esfera de humo; Salió de ella con relativa facilidad, pero uno de los chicos ya se llevaba a Kenji, mientras los otros dos corrían a su lado.

¡Malditos mocosos!, ¡no escaparán!- y con una especie de telaraña blanca de chackra sujetó a Mirai por la pierna, haciéndola caer.

¡Ahh!- gritó por el susto, tratando de quitarse la telaraña de la pierna.

¡Muere insecto!- y con una especie de daga larga y negra saliéndole del brazo, le apuntó a la cara.

¡Ahh…!

La joven mujer que ya no se veía tan joven, fue lanzada por los aires a una distancia sorprendentemente lejos de ellos, por lo que parecía ser una bola de fuego, que aún quemaba al enemigo. Los compañeros de Mirai se acercaron a ella con la intención de ayudarla a zafarse, sin entender muy bien qué había pasado.

¡No sé que seas tú, pero más te vale mantenerle alejada de mis compañeros!- amenazó con furia.

¡Eivin!, eres tú- le miraba la niña de ojos rojos, muy sorprendida.

####################################

¿Qué estás diciendo?

Estaba atónita por lo que acababa de decirle, las palabras no eran suficientes para expresar su conmoción; Quería gritar, deseaba golpear a todo el mundo, y sin duda también llorar de rabia. No podía estar hablando en serio… ¿O sí?

No hay mucho que explicar, creo ya entiendes porqué estoy aquí- le dijo él, sonando tranquilo, pero ciertamente se veía preocupado.

¡Ah!... pero… - aún no podía asimilarlo.

No era necesario que yo viniese hasta aquí para decírtelo, pero pensé que deberías saberlo lo antes posible.

¿Ahora resulta que pretendes ser amable conmigo?- le miraba iracunda.

Sakura, no es mi culpa que esto pasara… bueno, al menos no completamente mía.

Kakashi suspiró cansado, tratando de inculcarse algo más de paciencia de la que últimamente no gozara mucho, pero que casi siempre era un rasgo distintivo en él.

Mira, no ganamos nada con estar aquí culpándonos mutuamente de lo sucedido, lo mejor que podemos hacer es unir fuerzas para evitar que pase, ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

Ella le miró con confusión, pero ya parecía más tranquila.

¿Qué propones?- dijo sin más, sin siquiera mirarle, pero se veía resignada a su ayuda- ¿Ya tienes un plan no?, cuéntamelo- accedió.

El jounin supo que eso sería lo mejor que conseguiría de ella por el momento, así que le habló lo más directo posible, perdiendo un poco el tacto en el camino.

Como ya te lo expliqué, las leyes de la aldea son muy claras respecto a eso; pero creo que eso ya lo sabíamos los dos.

Habló por ambos y Sakura no le corrigió, así que continuó.

… En éste momento no hay nada más que nosotros podamos hacer por él.

Ella le miró muy seria, casi a punto de interrumpirle.

Pero he encontrado, después de leer mucho; Que la única forma en que Kenji dejaría de responder a las órdenes del Hokage, o en éste caso Tsunade, es que demuestre que tiene autosuficiencia para considerársele un adulto.

Es decir, que se convierta en jounin- acompletó ella, entendiendo lo que le insinuaba.

Más o menos. Como ya sabemos a un jounin se le considera mayor de edad sin importar su edad, pues es un rango que requiere precisamente eso, autosuficiencia, y más que eso me atrevería a decir.

¿Pero?...

De nuevo adivinó lo que seguía. Kakashi sonrió fugazmente antes de continuar.

Lo cierto es que hay otras maneras más… "contundentes"

¿Cómo…?- le alentó a seguir, ya un poco impaciente.

Hay una especie de inmunidad para aquellos que se consagran como héroes de guerra, o en su defecto que demuestren una importancia muy grande para la nación; Llámese un excelente historial de misiones, conducta excelente durante las mismas, horas extras, etc.

Dime de una vez qué es lo que pretendes- le apresuró, luchando contra su volátil carácter.

Y si aunado a ello el Señor Feudal determina que el "elemento" en cuestión tiene algún rol diferente al establecido, pero que es más importante; es decir, que responda directamente a las órdenes del Feudal, solo entonces dejará de estar bajo la tutela del Hokage y de la aldea.

Sakura guardó silencio unos momentos antes de contestar, pensado muy bien en su respuesta, y digiriendo la nueva información. Con los ojos cerrados respiró hondo.

¿Y cuál sería la diferencia a que esté bajo las órdenes de Tsunade y los Consejeros que a las del Feudal?... según tú- decía calmada, pero a punto de perder la lucha contra su furia.

Ahh…- suspiró con pesadumbre- … Sakura, sé que lo que te estoy diciendo no es lo que esperabas escuchar, pero es que realmente después de pensarlo mucho, creo sinceramente que es lo mejor para nuestro hijo.

Ella le miró con incredulidad.

¿Y tú cómo vas a saber qué es lo mejor para él?

Sakura- trató de calmarle, tomándola por el brazo, pero ella se soltó con brusquedad.

¡No, claro que no!, ¡Lo mejor para él es estar conmigo!...¡ Con su madre!

Pues yo lo dudo mucho- Sakura casi le mata con la mirada- pero eso ya no depende de nosotros. Lo que estoy tratando de hacer es darle libertad, que no tenga que pasar por cosas difíciles que no te haces a la idea.

¡Claro que entiendo de lo que temes!, precisamente por eso es que pienso que él debe estar conmigo.

¿Y cómo piensas arreglarlo?

Hablaré con Tsunade-Sama y…

¡Ya te lo dije!, no sirve de nada si ella responde a las órdenes de los Concejeros.

¡Pues no voy a permitir de ninguna manera que me lo quiten!- amenazó ya sin controlarse.

Sakura, yo no soy tu enemigo… por eso te estoy diciendo que lo que prendes no solo es imposible, sino que además es peligroso para ti. Ya te han castigado lo suficiente, no tientes a tu suerte.

¡Y mira quién me lo vine a decir!- ironizaba.

Sakura, solo es cuestión de tiempo, sino lo haces por ti entonces hazlo por él; Podrías empeorar las cosas, y ya no habría marcha atrás- le advertía intentando razonar con ella.

Sabía que tenía la razón, y que de verdad trataba de ayudarle, pero no, definitivamente no se podía rendir tan fácil.

Ya… ya sé que intentas protegerlo a él, igual que yo… pero no me pidas que me resigne tan fácil y se los entregue así nada más- murmuró cediendo ya al llanto; Con las manos cubriéndole el rostro.

Él entendió, ¡y rayos! también le dolía que las cosas fuesen así, pero estaba buscándoles un remedio. Y sin saber muy bien qué le impulsó a hacerlo, le abrazó; Ella no se opuso o si quiera movió.

Ka… kashi…- susurró conteniendo el llanto- sé que es nuestra culpa que esto esté pasando, pero yo… no quiero… no quiero que se lo lleven de mi lado…

Shh… tranquila. Lo sé- le acarició el cabello con una mano y con la otra la espalda.

Sé también… que no soy la mejor madre del mundo, pero realmente me esfuerzo… para que tenga todo lo que necesite, y sea un niño feliz…

El Hatake simplemente le escuchó.

También sé que después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros no tengo derecho a pedírtelo, pero dejaré el orgullo de ser necesario… solo…- le miró con convicción- solo… quiero a mi hijo conmigo, a salvo. Por favor.

Acarició su mejilla limpiando unas cuantas lágrimas; Por mucho que se esforzara en negarlo, o cambiarlo, ella seguía moviendo cosas en su interior… no le gustaba verle así. Y de un momento a otro ocurrió…

Sen…

Susurró ella contra sus labios.

 _ **En el bosque…**_

Las penumbras le abrazaban, el helado aire húmedo le calaba en la columna vertebral, el corazón le latía con fuerza y sin control; todos y cada uno de sus sentidos le indicaban que había peligro, que corriera, pero no podía si quiera ver, menos moverse.

Ahhh…- respiraba con dificultad por lo denso del aire.

Tranquilo, todo está bien.

Escuchó que le decía una dulce voz, que logró tranquilizarle un poco.

Fuiste envenenado, pero vas a estar bien; Ya te atendieron y pronto sanarás.

Podía sentir como le acariciaban el cabello, recordándole un poco a los mimos que recibiera de su madre hace ya bastante tiempo; y que precisamente se acabaron porque él mismo le pidió que dejara de hacerlo.

Tengo frío- pronunció tan fuerte como su voz se lo permitió.

Está bien, es solo por la fiebre; Se te pasará en un rato más.

Do… ¿Dónde está Eivin?- preguntó haciendo esfuerzo por pararse, pero Yuriko no se lo permitió.

No, es peligroso aún que te muevas mucho. Te estás recuperando de un posible daño en los nervios.

Umm…- se quejó.

Eivin está a salvo, de hecho- dijo recordando el enfrentamiento contra la mujer extraña- se encuentra montando guardia con los otros.

¿Los otros?

Ah, claro; No les viste porque estabas inconsciente.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así?

Umm…- pensó dubitativa.

Dime, por favor que no ha sido tanto.

Pues… no lo es tanto.

¿Cuánto?

Una noche.

¿Qué?

¡Tranquilo!

Le impidió de nuevo el alzarse del suelo.

¿Dónde está esa chica?- recordó con cierto dolor de cabeza.

No te preocupes por eso, ya estamos a salvo.

¿Pero qué pasó?- ella calló unos segundos.

Eivin la enfrentó…

¡Ah!...

¡Pero todo está bien!, no nos pasó nada; Solo nos dio tiempo y logramos escapar. Ahora todos estamos bien- explicó aprisa para no asustarle.

Ya veo…

Entre todos lo planeamos.

Me da gusto que estén bien.

Susurró con pena, tan bajo que se podía pensar que no lo había dicho, pero ella le escuchó, y sonrió conforme.

¿Tienes hambre?- indagó ella después de varios minutos en silencio.

Umm… creo que un poco.

Bien, entonces…

Yuriko- le tomó del brazo al sentirla levantarse.

¿Sí?

¿Quién me quitó el veneno?

Lo hicimos Mirai y yo- explicó con timidez, bajando la mirada al suelo.

Gracias- dijo quedo pero con sinceridad.

Y aunque tenía los ojos tapados por un trapo mojado, podía saber con certeza que estaría sonrojada.

Um- asistió con la cabeza aunque no pudiera verla, y se levantó.

Le escuchó marcharse a algún lado y se quedó quieto, como le indicara; De todos modos no es como si pudiese moverse, le dolía todo.

Te quitaré la venda, para que puedas comer- y le ayudó a medio dentarse.

Ahh… - se quejó bajo, pues aún dolía bastante.

Mirai lo preparó. No sé si te guste pero es todo lo que…

Está bien, gracias- y lo tomó como pudo.

No se veía muy apetecible, su aspecto era como el lodo y las eses, pero no podía ser quisquilloso; Además desde niño le acostumbraron a comer lo que fuera, realmente no le importaba mucho.

¿Tú ya has comido?- le miró por primera vez en todo el rato.

Si- asistió con la cabeza.

¡Vaya!, por fin despiertas bella durmiente- exclamó Eivin entrando a la cueva.

Regresaron- se admiró Yuriko.

Lo dices como si fuese algo muy poco probable.

Tennos más confianza- añadió Mirai.

Se hiso un espacio en el que todos se miraron entre sí, hasta que Kenji habló.

Gracias- dijo sin más preámbulos, muy serio- pero ¿Por qué nos ayudan?

¿Ehh?- Eivin y Yuriko le miraron sorprendidos.

Si que eres desconfiado- se admiró la hija de Asuma.

Ésta es una prueba por equipos, somos enemigos- aclaró con semblante muy neutral.

¿Cómo haces eso?- le dirigió Eivin, atónito según parecía- ¡Ellos te acaban de salvar la vida!... ¿y desconfías de ellos?

Simplemente quiero saber la razón- contestó sin inmutarse.

¡Eres un…!

¡Eivin!...

Yuriko se alistó para intervenir, pero Mirai le detuvo.

Tienes razón. Hay un motivo- ahora todos le miraban a ella- nosotros tres no somos suficientes para enfrentarnos solos a lo que hay allá afuera, por eso es que los necesitamos a ustedes- concluyó.

Le miraron de forma extraña todos los presentes; Sus compañeros algo asustados, y los de Kenji confundidos.

¿Entonces es una tregua temporal?- indagó Kenji con interés real.

Las miradas alternaban entre los dos hablantes.

Si así lo quieres ver, sí- aceptó sin mucho interés.

¿Cómo podemos saber que no nos atacarán a penas tengan oportunidad?

¡Kenji!- le regañó Yuriko, mientras Eivin solo fruncía el seño.

Si lo hubiésemos querido atacar ya lo habríamos hecho; Era tan sencillo como dejarles morir en manos de los de la roca. ¿No te parece?

Es un buen punto- aceptó ya menos escéptico.

Ahora mismo ya todos conocían a qué se refería Kenji con "las cosas", o como Mirai les había puesto "vampiros"; La palabra había caudado conmoción los primeros días entre los dos equipos, pero con certeza le ayudaba a recordar del porqué no salir en solitario al exterior.

El exterior eran todos aquellos parajes despejados, casi sin maleza, que les refugiasen de los vampiros, lo de menos ya eran los demás competidores. Resultaba ser que de lo poco que habían podido entender, era que los vampiros suplantaban a quien fuese; Desconocían cómo, pero podían incluso llegar a acceder a sus técnicas y hasta sus memorias, para manipularles.

Esa información fue completada por todos, pues Mirai y Eivin habían podido experimentar cómo accedía a sus recuerdos para tratar de manipularles, en el caso de la primera; Y de cómo eran perfectamente capaces de realizar las técnicas del objetivo, como era el caso de Eivin.

Cerca del quinto día, comenzaron a encontrar algunos de los cuerpos de ninjas de otras aldeas, regados en los claros del bosque. El ver lo que les hacían ciertamente era espeluznante, pero el saber que ellos estuvieron a punto de sufrir el mismo destino les alentaba a encontrar lo más rápido posible la salida de aquel bosque.

Uno de esos días, mientras descansaban un poco en las ramas de un enorme árbol, se encontraron con otro equipo. Uno que ellos ya conocían; Y sin importar que se tratase de la misma aldea, les atacaron.

¡Esperen!, todos somos de la aldea de las hojas, y compañeros… ¿Por qué nos atacan?

Lo siento mucho Mirai, pero no porque seas la nieta del tercero te daremos inmunidad- habló el mayor de los tres.

Pero… lo mejor que podemos hacer es estar juntos.

¿Para qué?... si al final de todos modos nos enfrentaremos.

Los demás le miraron listo para defender.

Si me lo preguntasen diría que es un poco estúpido atacarnos, somos más que ustedes- obvió Eivin, son sorna.

¿Y?, la cantidad no se compara a la calidad- respondía con más burla aún.

Piénsalo bien Kuroki, no nos conviene pelear entre nosotros.

¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tienen miedo?

Ahh…

Suspiró Kenji audiblemente, dispuesto a intervenir.

Kuroki- susurró uno de sus compañeros- … a mí en lo personal no me gustaría enfrentarme al Uchiha, dicen que es muy hábil.

¡Hum!, ¿qué tonterías dices?

Pero Katou tiene razón. Tiene apenas 6 años y ya es gennin- añadió con miedo.

¡Que cobardes me salieron!

Ambos se miraron entre sí, era claro que no buscaban un enfrentamiento.

Escuche, ellos tienen un mapa y lo necesitamos; De otra forma no saldremos de aquí nunca.

Pero…

Si ya acabaron entonces dennos su resolución, porque no esperemos aquí todo el día- habló el mismo Kenji, fastidiado.

No queremos enfrentarnos entre sí, y si se unen a nosotros les podemos compartir de nuestro mapa- propuso Mirai.

Vamos a pensarlo mejor- pidió el tal Katou.

¡Nada de eso!, se acabó… dennos el mapa por las buenas o tendremos que enfrentarnos. Tampoco queremos hacerlos, así que les ofrecemos eso, mejor trato no habrá.

¡Éste es más idiota que yo!- exclamó Eivin.

Nos necesitan… has entado atacando a los competidores. Tendremos más posibilidades de sobrevivir juntos.

¿Te refieres al que asesinó a todos?

Sí, ahora ya sabes de lo que hablo.

No seas tonta Mirai, es un humano como cualquiera de nosotros; simplemente hay que pensar un poco y tomándoles de sorpresa no son invencibles.

¡Serán idiotas!... déjalo ya Mirai, no les insistas. Esperemos a que los vampiros los maten y tomamos sus cosas- sugirió Eivin, ya harto.

¿Vampiros dices?

Y se rio de buena gana, al igual que sus compañeros.

¿Ahora entienden porque les decía que no deben dejar participar a los niños?

¡Búrlate todo lo que quieras!, cuando te coman nos reiremos a gusto.

¡Eivin!- le regañaba Yuriko.

Ahh…- suspiró cansado- terminemos con esto ya, que perdemos el tiempo

Y con esas palabras tan seguras, Kenji comenzó a caminar con toda tranquilad hacia ellos.

¿Eso quieres?... si te acercas más atacaremos de nuevo- advirtió Kuroki.

¡Deja de hacer el idiota!, ya no tenemos 5 años… ¡Esto es en serio!, los vampiros son reales, y están asesinando a los ninjas de otras aldeas.

¡Oh!, así que entonces son varios- decía siguiéndole el juego, pero claramente como una burla- ¿Y qué más?, ¿También vuelan?

Se burlaron con más fuerza.

Lo único de lo que debemos preocuparnos es de los ninjas esos de la niebla, ellos son quienes mataron a los participantes.

¿Te refieres a los chicos mayores?, ¿Los de 17 años?... ¿Crees que fueron ellos?

¿Quién más sino?

Kuroki, y si ella tiene razón… apenas vi a otro ninja de la niebla muerto, ¿Porqué se atacarían entre sí?- habló su compañero.

¿Por qué dices?, porque son despiadados, por eso.

¿Pero y si dicen la verdad los mocosos?

¡No seas tonto!, eso lo dicen solo para asustarnos y que nos unamos a ellos en vez de quitarles su mapa.

Pero…

¡Ya basta!, ¡Denme el mapa ahora!, es la última vez que lo diré.

Y con esa proclamación tan contundente Kenji se precipitó a atacarles.

¡Espera Kenji!- le gritaba su compañera.

Solo lárguense mientras los entretengo- ordenó él.

¿Seguro?- insistió Yuriko.

Él asistió por respuesta y no hubo más duda.

¿Te crees muy bueno?- le reclamaba Kuroki, a penas pudiendo seguirle el paso.

¡Vamos!- les alentó Mirai, y todos le siguieron, dejando a Kenji atrás.

Todos, excepto Eivin que era muy terco.

¡Yo me quedaré a ayudar!- declaró parándose a un lado. Kenji solo le miró de reojo pero no dijo nada.

¡Ahora serán dos mocosos!

¡Pues lo mocosos les darán su merecido por idiotas!

¡Eivin, concéntrate!… solo es una distracción.

Ya sé.

¿Y creen que les dejaremos escapar tan fácilmente?

No les estamos pidiendo permiso.

Y con la frase de Eivin ambos le atacaron por un costado cada uno, asestándole un buen golpe que lo mandó al suelo; Su compañeros incapaces de hacer más corrieron a ayudarle.

Te lo dije Kuroki, ese Uchiha no es cualquier shinobi; Aunque parezca solo un niño- y le levantaron del piso.

¡Cuida tu lengua Ensou!- le calló, y molesto escupió un rastro de sangre- He de suponer que Mirai es quien tiene el mapa… ¿No es así?

¡Ah!, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- le contestó Eivin, sorprendido.

Kenji le mató con la mirada.

¿Qué?, no es como si se lo fuesen a poder quitar, los venceremos antes que eso pase.

¡No!, ya está por anochecer. Tenemos que retirarnos ahora- explicó intentando ocultar los nervios.

¿Qué te pasa?- le miró extrañado.

¿No lo recuerdas a caso?, ellos aparecen durante la noche.

¡No me digan que son sus cuentos tontos de vampiros!- se burlaba.

¿Y si tienen razón Kuroki?

Sus compañeros empezaban a creerlo también, y estaban asustados.

Bueno, pues si tanto miedo les tienen debe ser por algo…

¿Ehh?

Les creeré solo cuando los vea.

¿Pero qué dices?, ¿Nos quedaremos hasta que aparezcan?- decía aterrado Katou.

Así es. Pero tendremos más compañía.

Y así como así se lanzó contra ellos, asistido por sus compañeros, los cuales solo le seguían no muy seguros de qué hacer.

¡Ahora!- ordenó Kuroki.

Inmediato a eso, una gran nueve de humo les cubrió en su totalidad; Seguido por destellos ante sus ojos. Un ardor indescriptible les recorrió de pies a cabeza, era un potente fuego iniciándose desde diferentes puntos en el aire.

Kenji trató de sacar a Eivin de allí, empujándole fuera; Lo cual resultó casi es su totalidad, pero él ya no pudo salir. Todo se volvió obscuro y doloroso, como aquel día que le envenenasen, y no pudo resistir más consiente.

¡Kenji!... ¡Kenji!- era la voz de su compañero.

¡Ahh!- despertó de golpe, sintiendo un punzante dolor en todo el cuerpo

No te muevas mucho, estás quemado- explicaba preocupado.

¿Qué pasó?- preguntaba mirándose el cuerpo.

Ambos se encontraban atados a un gran árbol en medio de lo que parecía ser un claro; O al menos uno formado por la explosión de su batalla, pues ya no había mucho árboles a su alrededor. Se habían quemado junto con ellos.

Dijeron que nos dejarían aquí para que nos comieran los vampiros- explicó conteniendo el pánico.

¿Y a dónde se fueron?

No lo sé.

Kenji intentó de mil y un formas desatarse, pero entre sus quemaduras y el dolor de cabeza era muy complicado.

¡Tenemos que desatarnos pronto, o ellos vendrán por nosotros!

¡Cálmate!, así no lograremos nada.

Lo siento.

Hay que pensar…

Miraron a su alrededor, y al cabo de un rato a Kenji se le ocurrió una idea.

¿Ves ese trozo de madera?

Sí.

Intenta jalarlo hacia nosotros con tu pie. Tú estás más cerca.

¿Para qué?

¡Solo hazlo!

Bien.

Pasaron un buen rato jalando el trozo de madera quemada con los pies, hasta que le tuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para que Eivin la cogiese con los pies.

¡La tengo!

Muy bien, ahora solo sube ambas piernas para poder tomarla con la boca.

¿Ehh?, ¿Con la boca?

¿Puedes mover las manos?

No.

Entonces con la boca dije.

Y así se hiso, Eivin junto toda la fuerza de la que era capaz para levantar las piernas al frente de su cara, y luego de más minutos de frustración al fin la tuvo en la boca.

Ahora úsala con una segueta para romper las cuerdas de tu pecho.

Bien.

Todo parecía marchar muy bien, Eivin era bastante hábil para eso pese al cansancio y las quemaduras; Pero lo que no ayudaba era la insistente bruma de obscuridad, que si no parecía mal, cada vez se extendía más hacia ellos, negándoles la luz de la luna. Una sensación de mareo y frío les sacudió.

¿Sentiste eso?

Kenji no contestó, solo miró la sombra en el piso, que menguaba de a pocos.

¡Date prisa!

Eivin comenzó a ponerse más nervioso, pues había soltado la madera, de manera que tenía que tomarla de nuevo. El crujido de los árboles y el torrente de aire que sacudía los árboles gigantes, azotándolos y tirándoles ramas no auguraba nada bueno.

¡Eivin!, ¡Más rápido!- gritó ya alterado.

Los nervios le volvieron torpe, por lo que abandonó la tarea de coger la madera a favor de retorcerse; En afán de soltar las últimas cuerdas que le aprisionaban, y lo logró. Al menos con las de la cintura, faltaban las de los pies.

Es tarde.

Ambos miraron al cielo nocturno con espanto, pues lo que parecían ser unas gigantescas patas de araña se abrían paso de entre las copas de los árboles; Trayendo consigo un olor muy singular a quemado. Poco después la enorme figura descendía de los árboles y se posaba sobre la tierra erosionada.

Y al mirar sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes, cada uno del tamaño de un humano; Una sensación extraña les recorrió, era como si de unas viscosas membranas se tratase, expuestas a la vista. El dolor instantáneo que le provocó a Kenji verlos era como una corriente eléctrica dentro de su cuerpo, como si un rayo le atravesase.

¡KENJI!...

Le llamó su compañero con desesperación, al verle retorcerse del dolor con los ojos en blanco.

Ésta vez no escaparás.

Murmuró una voz muy femenina, venía de la araña frente a ellos. Y se le acercó lo suficiente para tocarle en el pecho, con una de sus enormes extremidades negras que fungían como patas.

¡No te le acerques!- le amenazó Eivin.

La criatura pareció interesada por un momento en él, lo que le paniqueó de sobremanera.

¿Y tú quién eres?...- le dirigió la aterradora criatura.

Yo… yo soy… ¡Eivin Oriki!

Le observó con sus muchos ojos, brillosos y deseosos de sangre; Pero perdió el interés con rapidez.

No me interesas… quizá en unos años más- y se acercó de nueva cuenta a Kenji.

Eivin se removió con nerviosismo en su lugar, intentando deshacerse de lo que quedaba de sus cuerdas; cuando de entre los arbustos vislumbró unos ojos rojos, que les miraban con intensidad.

¡Hey!, ¡Te estoy hablando araña!- le gritoneó una vez más el chico bocón.

De nuevo la enorme figura le miró, pero ésta vez de soslayo, sin detener su andar.

¡Estúpida!

Y con ese grito de guerra; acompañado de un repentino kunai arrojado con fuerza muy cerca de uno de sus ojos, logró su total atención. La enorme araña se abalanzó sobre él creyéndolo inmóvil, pero éste le saltó a la cabeza, correteando por su lomo; Mientras la extraña criatura intentaba atraparle sin éxito.

¡Mocoso idiota!- gritaba con furia, tratando de sacárselo de encima- ¡No interfieras o también te mataré a ti!

¡Quiero ver que lo hagas!- se envalentonó.

¡Eso tenlo por seguro!

Y con esa amenaza brincó con fuerza, logrando en el transcurso tirar al chico de su lomo. Se volteó para clavarle una de sus patas, pero se sorprendió al notar que su víctima ya no estaba en su lugar; Kenji de alguna forma había escapado.

¿Dónde estás mocoso?- profirió la criatura.

¡Si estás esperando a que te conteste creo que allí te puedes ir quedando!, ¡Yo soy tu contrincante ahora!

Eivin realmente es muy hábil- susurró su compañera desde los arbustos que les deparaban de la ronda de muerte.

Sí, o muy tonto. Concéntrate en curar a Kenji, yo ayudaré a Eivin- ordenó Mirai, mirando a todos de soslayo, yendo al frente- Quedas a cargo Kobe- dirigió a uno de sus compañeros- y cuiden de Kenji hasta que despierte.

¡Pero Mirai!

Ella simplemente les miró con dureza, y se retiró ante el asentimiento de todos.

¡Hey estúpido monstro!, ¡Yo también soy tu contrincante!- anunció llegando al costado de Eivin.

¿Qué haces aquí?, se suponía que debían escapar mientras le distraía.

Ya lo sé, pero ni creas que te dejaré solo- le miró con severidad.

¡Así que ustedes tienen a mi presa!

Ambos le observaron, intentando controlar el miedo que les recorría el cuerpo de palmo a palmo; Al igual que la adrenalina que empezara a surgirles por la futura batalla, de la cuál dependía su vida.

¡Así es, por eso tendrás que derrotarnos!- gritó Eivin, intentando disimular.

¡No lo haré!…

¿Ehh?

Sé que está cerca, puedo olerlo… y ustedes solo significan una distracción para mí en éste momento.

Y se dio la vuelta, ignorándoles y siguiendo el rastro.

¡Hey estúpida araña!- y le arrojó un par de shurikens en el lomo.

¡Hay que ser más agresivos!- añadió Mirai creando una nube de polvo, que de inmediato Eivin continuó con un jutsu de fuego.

Las llamas abrazaron todo el lugar, y la enorme criatura pegaba alaridos de dolor mientras se retorcía. Era de mencionarse que el nauseabundo olor que despedía al quemarse les provocó tanto asco que vomitaron al instante.

¡Qué asco!, pero al menos ya se muera allí quemada- profirió el chico recuperando un poco el color.

¡Eivin cuidado!

Y una enorme pata salió en su dirección, aplastándole con una monstruosa fuerza; El chico comenzó a escupir sangre mientras hacía el intento por liberarse. Mirai observaba aterrada la escena, incapaz de pensar, por lo alaridos de su compañero.

¡AHHHH!... ¡Suéltame!

Primero te comeré a ti y después a tu compañera- vociferó la criatura, acercando sus punzantes dientes a su víctima.

¡Suéltalo estúpida!

Vociferó clavándole una enorme shuriken en el lomo, lo que le valió una patada muy dolorosa que le mandó a estrellarse contra el árbol más cercano; Y por si no fuera poco le clavó su pata en el estómago, atrapándola.

¡Mirai!

Eivin quería acudir a ayudarle, pero también se encontraba apresado, aunque a diferencia de ella, él sostenía el peso de la pata con mucho esfuerzo, impidiendo que le atravesase. Así, viéndose desesperado ante la sangre que brotaba del estómago y boca de su compañera, le arrojó una enorme bola de fuego hacia su vientre.

¡Ahora soy inmune al fuego!- declaró, y para sorpresa de ambos se apagó el fuego con una pata.

¡Eivin, corre!- exclamó Mirai tocando la extremidad que le atravesaba, y de inmediato la araña perdió el movimiento- ¡Aprovecha ahora y pide ayuda!- pidió escupiendo más sangre.

¡No!, ¡No te voy a dejar!

¡Hazlo antes de que se me acaben las fuerzas!... mi genjutsu no durará mucho más…- añadió comenzando a tomar un color verdoso en la piel, aunado al cansancio de su cara.

Eivin se aproximó hasta ella para soltarla, desobedeciendo sus suplicas; Hiso intento por remover la enorme pata de ella, pero estaba bien clavada.

¡Lo lamento mucho!, mira lo que pasó por mi culpa- lloraba Eivin distraídamente, sin abandonar su labor de liberarla.

Eivin, no llores, no fue tu culpa. Por favor sobrevive y pide ayuda- le detenía de las manos, para que cesara sus fútiles intentos.

Pero…

Y de un movimiento le tomó con ambas manos de la cara, besándole fugazmente. Eivin se encontraba muy sorprendido, pero le escuchó atentamente.

Escúchame, aunque me liberases ya no puedo moverme. No me queda mucho, pero tú puedes escapar y advertir a los demás…

¿Ehh?

Está claro que ésta cosa no es humana, y que alguien le metió en éste lugar para capturar a Kenji.

Pero… ¿porqué?

No tengo idea, pero debes advertirles a la Hokage y los demás. Escapen de aquí y pidan ayuda.

Mirai, yo…- contuvo unas cuantas lágrimas más, mirando al suelo.

Hazlo por mí por favor, te quiero demasiado para verte morir- y le acarició la mejilla, obteniendo toda su atención.

Pensé que a ti también te gustaba Kenji, como a todas las niñas…

Es lindo lo admito, pero eso de ser genio ya pasó de moda. Y pues no me preguntes porqué… pero creo que desde que nos presentaron nuestras madres supe que serías especial- admitió comenzando a quedarse dormida.

Yo…- no sabía que decir o hacer- ¡No quiero que mueras!

Entonces ve por ayuda… que ya no podré mucho más.

De acuerdo. ¡Regresaré por ti!- prometió.

Ella trató de sonreírle, asintió con la cabeza y le miró alejarse; Dejándole a merced de la enorme criatura.

####################################

Los jounins corrían de aquí para allá, armándose lo mejor que podían; Saltando por los tejados siguiendo su camino desde la torre Hokage hasta las afueras de la aldea, justo hacia la puerta número 3.

Mientras que una joven pelirrosa corriese igual de apresurada, pero en dirección contraria al resto; Y vislumbrando desde la distancia a su maestra en la puerta de dicho edificio, se aproximó a toda velocidad.

¡Tsunade-Sama!, ¿Qué está sucediendo?- se apresuró a preguntar.

¿Cómo te enteraste Sakura?- decía pero sin mirarla, andando de un lado a otro dando órdenes.

¡Pues vi a decenas de jounins corriendo sobre mi casa!

Ahh…

Suspiró la Hokage, con la vista puesta sobre el horizonte; Realmente se le veía estresada, y más.

Si ya has venido entonces mejor ayuda- declaró resignada a lo que sabía le pediría- ¡Pero no hagas nada imprudente!- advirtió- … o le costará la vida a más de uno- susurró con seriedad.

Te explicaré de camino Sakura- vociferó un tercero llegando a la escena.

¡Capitán Yamato!

Guíala, vayan juntos. ¡Rápido!

No se dijo más. Y así, ellos dos les siguieron el paso a los demás jounins, integrándose al grupo y llegando al lugar asignado; Sakura no podría estar más asustada ahora, pues claramente sus sospechas eran ciertas, algo había salido muy mal en el Examen Chunnin.

¡Capitán…!- se alarmó comenzando a llorar.

¡Cálmate Sakura!, ¡Estamos aquí para ayudar!

¡Lo sé, pero es que…!

¡Kakashi-Sempai ya fue en su ayuda, no te preocupes!- informó.

Ella hiso una mueca extrañada, pero no agregó más, y se limitó solamente a seguirle.

Entre más se acercaban al lugar, se podían apreciar los destrozos en el bosque; Así como ninjas por doquier ayudando a los heridos, llevándolos en camillas, en conjunto con un desconocido y horripilante hedor de algo quemándose. Fue hasta pasado un enorme río, que lograron dar con el centro del problema, donde se podía apreciar los restos de un gran combate.

¡Allí están!

Anunció el capitán, señalando a uno de los grupos de shinobis; Desde donde se podía vislumbrar al Hatake con un niño de cabellos blancos en brazos. ¡Era Kenji!


	34. Chapter 34: Indeseable

Buenas!

He tardado un poco en subirlo, pero ya está.

Ojalá les guste; Y solo mencionar que en el próximo capítulo ya acaba el Examen Chunnin, para los que no disfruten mucho ésta parte de la historia.

Traté de hacerla lo más breve posible, tal vez por eso de la sensación de cortes seguidos, pero igual todas las situaciones tendrán su resolución en los próximos capítulos.

Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo y nos leemos el domingo con la final de la prueba!

Capítulo 34: Indeseable.

La suave brisa de la mañana se colaba por su ventana, rosándole en la cara al igual que los fuertes rayos del sol. Era inevitable despertarse, a pesar de que luchara con todas sus fuerzas por dormir; Realmente se sentía muy cansado, y todavía le dolía un poco la cabeza.

Parece que ya has despertado- enunció una voz muy conocida, cerca de él.

Se hiso el desentendido, fingiendo un poco más estar dormido; pero ya era tarde, la mujer sabía que estaba despierto.

¿Tienes hambre?

Y con esa sencilla frase pareció activarse algo en su cerebro, pues en acto reflejo saltó de la cama, quedando bien sentado.

Tu madre estuvo aquí hace un rato, pero como es su turno en el hospital tuvo que marcharse. Volverá dentro de un rato.

Más silencio; Aún se encontraba procesando sus ideas, por lo que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para intentar entender qué era lo que había pasado. Lo último que recordara era encontrarse en el campo de batalla, luchando contra… lo que fuera esa cosa que les atacó de imprevisto en más de una ocasión.

Sé que probablemente aún estés un poco aturdido, pero se pasará en unos minutos, lo prometo.

Gracias Tsunade-Sama… ¿Dónde están mis compañeros?-

Preguntó sin mirarle, asustando a la mujer.

¡Ah!... realmente que tienes una habilidad para sorprender a la gente. Creía que no me estabas escuchando; Dime… ¿Puedes ver y escuchar bien?

La Hokage tuvo que esperar por algunos segundos más para obtener su respuesta; Parecía que Kenji se esforzase para mantenerse sentado.

Estoy bien- contestó con simpleza- Asumo entonces que todo está bien- declaró más como una afirmación que como pregunta.

Sí- habló tajante, pero suspiró con fuerza un momento después.

¿Pero?- ésta vez le miró con una interrogante muy marcada en la cara.

Eivin y Yuriko se encuentran en perfectas condiciones; Los compañeros de Mirai están un poco delicados, pero mejorando…

¿Y?- le alentó a que continuara, cada vez más impaciente.

Mirai está delicada- dijo sin más rodeos, tomando asiento en la silla al lado de la cama.

A Kenji le tomó unos segundos asimilar la nueva información.

Estamos aplicándole un tratamiento especial que evitará que el veneno en su cuerpo se propague a más partes, pero ahora mismo se encuentra con una parálisis total y ha perdido la capacidad del habla y el escucha.

Ya veo- contestó sin más, agachando la mirada.

Justo con ese movimiento volvió a ser consciente de su situación, y los recuerdos le golpearon de golpe, provocándole toser repetidamente y con fuerza; Tsunade se acercó a asistirle.

¿Te encuentras bien?

Si- mintió, sosteniéndose la cabeza con fuerza.

Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos para que ella esté bien, pero su situación es complicada, no te voy a mentir.

Gracias.

¿Umm?

Por decirme la verdad, y por lo que están haciendo por Mirai. ¿Su madre ya lo sabe?

Si, también su primo. Los dos ya están con ella.

Bien.

Viendo sus cabellos teñidos de blanco, es que recordaba esa cruenta batalla con aquella criatura que tratara de matarles a todos; Y le nació la duda, la duda de saber qué era eso a lo que se enfrentaran, y que dejara a su compañera en aquellas condiciones.

Si me lo preguntas, no te queda mal así- exclamó Tsunade de la nada, haciéndole el cabello para atrás.

Pues no creo que a mi madre le agrade… ¿pero qué se puede hacer?

La Hokage tembló, ¿A caso él entendería lo que estaba sucediendo?

¿Ya han podido averiguar qué era esa cosa con la que peleamos en el examen?- soltó sin más.

¿Ah?... pues estamos en eso, pero todavía no hay mucha información- mintió descaradamente.

Claro- murmuró agachando la cabeza por el cansancio, y cerrando los ojos ante lo insistente de la luz del sol por la ventana.

Te informaré en cuanto tengamos más datos al respecto, pero mientras…- y cambió el semblante sombrío, a uno alegre- ¡Vístete!, hoy es un día muy importante y debes estar presentable.

¿Umm?... ¿Por qué?- cuestionó confundido.

¡Hoy oficialmente dejaré mi cargo!- anunció con más alegría de la que debiera.

¿Cómo?- le había sorprendido, y no pudo disimularlo.

Es verdad- fingió recordar- no te enteraste, pues la noticia se dio hace una semana, cuando entraste a la primera fase del examen.

¿Pero entonces eso significa qué…?

Ya tendremos tiempo para preguntas después. Ahora vístete y ve a la cafetería a comer, porque ya falta menos de una hora para el nombramiento.

Y con esas palabras le dejó en la comodidad de su cama, con todas sus preguntas atoradas en la garganta. Así pues hiso lo mencionado, no sin un poco de esfuerzo; la cabeza todavía le daba vueltas y le pedían ir hasta el comedor.

Vaya… creo que han pasado ya varios años desde la última vez que tuve el cabello así- se dijo, mirando su reflejo por el pequeño espejo del baño.

Los cabellos largos y blanquecinos le colgaban por todos lados sin control, y por mucho que les intentara aplacar, se encontraban más rebeldes que de costumbre.

Ahh…- suspiró largamente, cansado de intentarlo.

Realmente era extraño mirarse así de nuevo, pero si era sincero nunca le había molestado; Y tampoco entendía por qué su madre se esforzase en ocultarlo con tintes y demás chucherías, pues posiblemente el estado implacable de su cabello se debiese al daño ocasionado por lo mismo.

Estará bien así- vociferó para sí y terminó de vestirse.

Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió con rumbo hacia la cafetería; y no porque se tratase de una orden directa de la Hokage, sino por la simple y sencilla razón de que de verdad moría de hambre.

¿Kenji?

¡Arashi!

Ambos niños se abrazaron sin importarles que les mirasen.

¿Cómo te encuentras?, escuché lo que pasó- le miró preocupado su amigo.

Um, no te preocupes me encuentro bien.

Ya veo, me da mucho gusto- y le miró con cara cansada.

¿Y tú?... ¿Ya te operaron?

Sip, ahora mismo estoy en recuperación.

También me da gusto, ¿Ya te sientes mejor que antes?- preguntó con genuino interés.

Arashi hiso una mueca extraña, pero luego sonrió con suficiencia.

Por supuesto, los doctores han hecho un gran trabajo conmigo.

De verdad que me da mucho gusto, que estés mejorando- y trató de sonreírle.

¡OHH!- gritó de pronto, alarmando a todo el que pasase por allí.

¿Qué pasa?- Kenji se asustó.

¡Tu cabello!... ¡Es blanco!

Jajajaja…- y rió abiertamente, como hacía mucho no lo hacía.

¿Qué dije?- no entendía nada.

Eres muy despistado- alegó dejando de reír, pero con una verdadera sonrisa de alegría.

Así pues comieron juntos, platicando de esto y aquello, poniéndose al corriente de todo el tiempo sin verse; Pero evitando en especial el tema del examen, pues era clasificado.

Me tengo que ir, pero me dio mucho gusto verte- anunció el Haruno.

Um- asistió con la cabeza- ¡cuídate mucho!, y me cuentas que tal estuvo la ceremonia ¿Sí?

¿Umm?, ¿Cómo, no irás?- estaba confundido.

Los doctores dicen que sería mejor si me quedo aquí, pero estaré viéndolo todo desde mi ventana- explicó sin perder la sonrisa.

Ya… ya veo- fingió no preocuparse- entonces tú también cuídate.

Lo haré. Vete antes de que Tsunade-Sama venga por ti.

Si. Vendré a visitarte pronto.

Lo sé.

Con esa despedida tan extraña fue como salió del hospital, después de varios días inconsciente; Lo sabía, pues había leído su informe cuando su enfermera se distrajo. También sabía que tanto Eivin como Yuriko ya habían sido dados de alta unos días antes que él, y que muy seguramente se encontrase ya en la ceremonia, al igual que todos los demás aldeanos.

Caminó a paso lento hacia la Torre Hokage, donde sabía se realizaban aquellos eventos, y sin poder evitar preguntarse de quién se trataría esta vez.

 _¿Le conoceré?, ¿Será fuerte?, ¿Mujer u hombre?_ \- pensaba mientras se acercaba al lugar.

En eso estaba hasta que vislumbró a su Sensei entre la multitud, acompañado por una joven de cabellos naranjas, más o menos como de su edad. La curiosidad se apoderó de él y se acercó hasta ellos; Además tenía desde la prueba que no le viese, ¿Y ya estaría enterado de todo lo sucedido con ellos?

¡Oh Kenji, eres tú!- Konohamaru lucía muy sorprendido.

Hola Sensei.

¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó un tanto incómodo, sin saber qué más decir.

Bien gracias; Hoy me dieron de alta, apenas desperté.

Oh, ya veo- contestó sin dejar de mirarle raro.

¡Hum!...- carraspeó la mujer a su lado.

Ambos le miraron.

¿No me vas a presentar?- añadió ella, molesta.

¡Oh, claro!...- se rascó la mejilla nervioso- Te presento a Moegi, ella era mi compañera cuando niños.

Y su novia también- especificó, molesta con el hombre.

Si. Y él es Kenji Hata… digo Haruno- corrigió con prisa. Ignorando la actitud de ella.

Mucho gusto- exclamó Kenji tendiéndole la mano, más por educación que por gusto.

A mí también me da gusto conocerte. Konohamaru me ha hablado tanto de ti.

¿En serio?- Kenji miró a su Sensei se forma seria.

¡Ahh!... solo un poco, no es como que me la pase hablando todo el día de eso.

¡Claro que sí!- le contradijo Moegi- ¿Cómo olvidarlo?, si todo el tiempo te la pasas presumiendo de tu alumno estrella, y que si es un genio, de que te darán muchos meritos por entrenarle y…

¡Jajajaja!...- reía nervioso, tapándole la boca a su novia.

¿Ha visto a Yuriko y Eivin?

La pregunta terminó con la incomodidad, instalando un ambiente más serio pero no tan estresante para el Sensei. Y calmando su risa, señaló hacia la parte más alta del nuevo edificio a un lado de la Torre Hokage.

Se trataba de los condominios, oficinas y salones construidos desde el termino de la guerra, especialmente para albergar a los hijos o familiares de los señores feudales que se encontraran haciendo servicios en la aldea; Como era el caso de sus amigos. Y aunque Kenji ya lo sabía, siempre le sorprendía recordarlos como lo que eran, al mirarles muy arreglados, sentados a un lado de sus familias… como los feudales que eran.

También el padre de Eivin asumirá el cargo de Feudal el día de hoy, junto al nuevo Hokage- informaba el Sensei a su alumno, que admirado miraba a sus amigos en aquel edificio tan lujoso.

Creía que ya lo había hecho- admitió.

No, realmente es que tuvo algunos problemas para asumir el cargo; Debía hacerlo hace meses, pero por una razón u otra se retrasó hasta el día de hoy. Por eso es que será tan importante ésta ceremonia.

Entiendo.

Se quedaron muy quietos durante unos minutos, sin hablar o moverse; Y mirando en todo momento hacia lo alto de la Torre Hokage.

¿Usted sabe quién será el nombrado?- exclamó de pronto.

¿No lo sabes?- inquirió ella muy sorprendida.

Moegi- le alertó su novio.

Estuve inconsciente por varios días, así que no.

¡Oh pues que sorpresa te vas a llevar cuando lo veas!...

¿Ehh?...

La mujer calló ante la mirada seria del hombre, que le apretaba la mano recordándole lo dicho por la misma Hokage.

¡Ya va empezar!- anunció ella muy emocionada.

El constante parloteo de los aldeanos cesó cuando la figura de su Hokage se asomó sin reparos por la baranda; Impotente y muy seria, ahora con su túnica de Hokage y el sombrero bien puestos.

¡Señores y señoras!, ¡El día de hoy acaba mi labor de años para con ustedes y ésta maravillosa aldea!... ¡Y comienza una nueva era con el nombramiento del Sexto Hokage!

El murmullo no se hiso esperar, todos quería ver ya a su líder asomarse por la vieja baranda; Fue entonces que Kenji tuvo el extraño presentimiento de saber lo que pasaría.

¡Ante ustedes!, ¡El sexto Hokage!

Y sucedió, la multitud aplaudía con fuerza; Contentos de por fin tener al frente al nuevo Hokage. Todas sus preguntas fueron respondidas en cuestión de nada, al mirarle allí parado como si nada, con el mismo semblante aburrido de siempre.

Sin saberlo, ambos Haruno le observaban desde puntos distintos, pero los dos muy atentos a todos los movimientos del hombre. Realmente no podían creer que estuviese pasando, y mucho menos en tales circunstancias.

Sigo sin creérmelo- espetó Ino sonando enojada, con los brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido.

Pareces molesta Ino- hiso notar inocentemente Chouji, sin dejar la bolsa de papas ni por un momento.

¡Pues sí!, sí que lo estoy.

Pero… sigo sin entender porqué…

Ahhh…- suspiró alguien a sus espaldas- Son cosas de mujeres que nunca entenderemos- añadió muy seguro el Inuzuka- ¿Verdad Akamaru?- y el gran perro ladró en aprobación.

Pues yo no veo nada de malo, de hecho a mi me parece sensacional- admitió Tenten con una sonrisa.

¿De qué hablan?- preguntó un rubio uniéndose a la conversación.

Todos voltearon a verle.

Del nuevo Hokage- informó Shino, sin muchos preámbulos- parece ser que a Ino no le agrada la idea de que Kakashi-san sea el nuevo Hokage.

¡Shino!- le calló una muy asustada Sakura.

¿Ehhhh?... ¿Pero por qué Ino?

Por nada en especial, solo no me agrada- mintió, desviando el tema.

A mí me agrada, y me da tranquilidad que Kakashi-san sea nuestro Hokage ahora. Realmente se lo merece- se unió Hinata a la conversación, con su hija en brazos.

¿Qué se lo merece?- gritó iracunda la Yamanaka.

¿Y a ésta qué le pasa?- preguntó un desconcertado rubio.

No lo sé, tal vez solo se le fundió el cerebro por tanto maquillaje- aseguró Kiba, ganándose un buen golpe de la mencionada.

Yo también pienso que es maravilloso que Kakashi-Sensei sea nuestro líder, confío en él- opinaba Lee, muy contento.

¡Como sea!- terminó molesta la rubia.

Y la pelirrosa agradeció internamente que dejaran ese tema por la paz; Pero pronto un nuevo pensamiento le abatió, y se abrió paso entre la gente para buscarle. Al parecer nadie notó su ausencia, pues no dijeron nada cuando se alejó.

Mientras que el ambiente festivo era muy diferente al que se podía percibir en lo alto de la Torre Hokage; Con todos los Feudales tan cerca, algunos ANBUS, los Concejales y algunos jounin. Todos allí tenían solo algo en común.

¡Di algo inútil!…- murmuró la Ex Hokage, controlando su carácter del demonio.

No sé qué quiere que diga, si usted ya lo dijo todo- susurró también, más hastiado de lo que dejaba ver.

¡Imbécil!- le amenazó con el puño en alto, pero con cuidado de no ser vista por los demás.

Tsunade cálmate, todos les observan.

Gracias por tu observación Jiraiya- le mató con la mirada.

Solo agradece y extiéndeles una proclama que les de confianza- ayudó el sannin.

Realmente el hombre pervertido era el único allí que no quería matarle, y bueno también Tenzou que se encontraba haciendo guardia por ahí; Pero el sannin trataba de ayudarle.

Nunca he sido bueno con estas cosas.

Pues más te vale que los seas, porque están esperando por ti- amenazó Tsunade, a punto de explotar.

Deja que yo me encargue- pidió Jiraiya, apartándola un poco.

El Hatake lucía incómodo a más no poder, eso era obvio sabiendo sus razones para estarlo; Pero eso no importaba ya, tenía que hacer lo que le dijesen, no había opción alguna.

Escúchame muchacho, escribí esto por si algo así llegaba a pasar- explicó el hombre entregándole un papel pequeño, discretamente- Esperaba que no hubiese necesidad de usarlo, pero si te hace sentir más seguro entonces úsalo.

Kakashi no contestó, simplemente se limitó a agradecerle con la mirada.

Terminemos con esto- murmuró más para sí, una vez que el sannin se apartó.

Se acercó a la baranda, y se apoyó un momento en ella sintiendo como le sudaban las manos; Quería correr, ocultarse en lo más profundo de su hogar y no salir nunca más, pero no podía. Él solo había cavado su tumba, desde el momento en que decidió decirle la verdad a Tsunade, no, incluso antes… desde que cometió aquel terrible e imborrable error que le llevaría muchos años después a su condena.

Fue solo un instante, pero en medio de su terror supo exactamente dónde buscar, hasta dar con aquel objeto de sus pensamientos; La miró, y ella a él… Realmente no podía estar seguro pero eso creyó ver, e incluso en medio de su alucinación creyó verla esbozar una sonrisa de conforte, como si entendiera su miedo.

Pero había más, junto a ella se encontraba la razón de todo lo que acontecía. Con algo de vergüenza se detuvo en observarle, aunque fuere solo un momento; ¿Qué pensaría de él?, ¿Le daría vergüenza?, ¿estaría enojado?, ¿Le daría gusto?... esas preguntas y cientos más le recorrían la mente mientras le pareció eterno todo, hasta que éste notó que le miraba, y por muy sorprendente que pareciera, le sonrió tenuemente.

Ese solo instante bastó para darle fuerza, para saber que su sacrifico valdría la pena, y no dudó más; Sellaría un pacto sin retorno, que no sabía hasta dónde le llevaría, no tenía la menor idea… pero ya no importaba, nada importaba…

 _Mientras que él esté bien…_ \- aseveró internamente.

Todos arriba le miraban cada vez más molestos, y Jiraiya muy preocupado.

Parece que se ha quedado en shock- susurró Tsunade, burlesca.

Solo dale un momento más y…

¡Nada de eso!...

¡Disculpen!... estoy nervioso- habló tan fuerte como su nerviosismo le permitía, atrayendo las miradas- ¡Prometo dar lo mejor de mí, y estén seguros de que dedicaré mi vida a ustedes!

La gente no esperó más para aplaudir a sus palabras tan escuetas, pero dichas con toda sinceridad; Al menos así les había parecido a ellos.

Aunque solo algunas personas entendieron lo que esas palabras significaban realmente, y a quién se las dirigía. Los ojos verdes de la joven mujer brillaron con intensidad, entendía perfectamente lo dicho por el hombre, y lo aceptaba; Tenía esperanzas, como nunca antes.

¡Por favor reciban también al nuevo Señor Feudal de la Nación del Fuego!- anunció Tsunade.

Siguiendo sus palabras, el hombre simplemente se levantó de su asiento, agitó un poco la mano y se sentó de vuelta; Lo cual pareció molestar a algunos shinobis, pero no se dijo más.

Y así fue como terminó la pomposa ceremonia, dando paso a lo que suponía la continuación de los exámenes Chunnin, que los señores Feudales se empeñaron en continuar; Aún a pesar de los incidentes de los días previos.

Los Kages se negaron alegando que era peligroso, y dos de ellos argumentando incluso la muerte de sus gennins a manera de que se les respetase, pero nada de eso sirvió; El nuevo Señor Feudal del País del Fuego era un dictador con todas sus letras, así que sin más remedio informaron a los pasantes de la prueba por unanimidad, aunque ningún equipo hubiese completado el desafío.

Kenji se dirigió de inmediato al lugar de la cita, por órdenes de su Sensei; quien a su vez fue ordenado por la Hokage, y bueno… así sucesivamente. Pero tuvo algunos varios problemas para que Sakura le dejara marcharse.

¡Es muy peligroso!, ¡No puedes ir!- objetó con fuerza.

Pero madre, es una orden de la Hokage. No hay más qué hacer.

¡Me da igual!, además ella ya no es la Hokage.

Pues siento mucho tener que decírselo Sakura-san, pero esa fue su última orden firmada y aprobada antes de su retiro- añadió Konohamaru, para ayudar a su alumno.

Pero…- intentó rezongar.

Estaré bien madre- le aseguró Kenji, con mirada entre suplicante y segura.

Ésta parte del examen estará muy bien vigilada por todos los jounins en servicio, además de varios ANBU. Es prácticamente imposible que algo malo pase- insistió el Sensei.

¡Claro que sí!, eso fue lo que dijeron también cuando la invasión que ocasionó la muerte del Tercero.

¡Ah!, es verdad pero… eso… no volverá a pasar- añadió nervioso- Además Kakashi-san es muy fuerte e inteligente, todo un genio; Nos sabrá proteger.

Tanto la madre como el hijo le miraron extraño, lo que le exaltó aún más.

¡Ahh!... con todo esto simplemente quiero decir que las cosas marcharán bien- defendía agitando las manos.

Ya entendí- se resignó la mujer- está bien. ¡Pero más les vale estar muy atentos!

¡Sí señora!- asintió Konohamaru como todo un soldado.

Cuídate- le dirigió a Kenji antes de partir.

Él simplemente asintió con la cabeza, pero le miró con una seguridad tan grande; Se podría decir que hasta con osadía, que le recordó al mismo padre de éste. De un momento a otro se encontró preguntándose si así luciría Kakashi de joven, a la edad que tenía su hijo ahora.

Que cuando menos se vino a dar cuenta, Kenji ya se marchaba con su Sensei; Así, sin poder hacer más, se dirigió a donde sabía le encontraría. No podrían sacarla de la jugada así como así, si era lo que se pensaban esos del Consejo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 _ **Mientras…**_

Apenas se encontraba para entrar al edificio, cuando divisó a su compañera en la entrada.

¡Yuriko!- saludó el Sensei.

¡Sensei!, ¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó curiosa, y tímida ante la presencia de Kenji.

Ah, pues… pensaba que tal vez sería una buena oportunidad para desearles suerte. Eso es todo- contaba avergonzado, rascándose la mejilla.

Gracias, pero dudo mucho que la necesite- contestó sin más la niña.

Ambos hombres le miraron con incredulidad, ante esas palabras tan presuntuosas.

¡Ah, no!... a lo que me refiero es que seguramente yo no pase a la siguiente fase- aclaró, con tristeza.

¿Pero por qué dices eso?

Seamos realistas Sensei. Yo no me destaqué mucho en la segunda fase, por lo que es imposible que me tomaran en cuenta, y más con tantos candidatos tan buenos.

¡Vamos!, no digas eso. Seguro que podrías llevarte una sorpresa- le animó con una sonrisa.

Tal vez…

Ella trató de sonreír, pero realmente le avergonzaba hablar de aquello.

Entremos- vociferó Kenji de pronto, asustándolos a ambos con su repentino dialogo.

¡Ah!... A veces me olvido que no eres mudo- se sinceraba Konohamaru, con una mano en el pecho.

Y pasó por décimo cuarta vez en el día; Ella también le miraba raro, como todos desde que despertara en el hospital. Ya se podía dar una idea del porqué, pero es que realmente le molestaba.

¡Buena suerte a los dos!- deseo el Sensei a sus pupilos, sin entender muy bien porque las miradas tan extrañas de ambos.

Gracias- dijo el Haruno sin más, y entró seguido por su compañera.

Se adentraron al viejo edificio con el crujido de las puertas detrás suyo, cerrándose; Y con ello dejando atrás a su mentor. Al recorrer el lugar con la vista pudieron reconocer a varios de los participantes que les acompañasen desde la prueba anterior, entre los cuales se encontraban el grupo de los ninjas de la niebla.

Yuriko tembló al percibir como les miraban aquellos chicos que prácticamente les doblaban la edad; Recordando su breve pero feroz encuentro en el bosque. Kenji fue consciente de ello, así que caminó al frente de ella, tomándola por la mano.

Ese solo gesto le tranquilizó y ayudó a caminar con más seguridad entre ellos, pero siempre mirando al suelo para evitar sus penetrantes miradas asesinas; Aunque cabe señalar que una vez llegando a su lugar designado el rubor le cubrió por completo, al sentir por primera vez un contacto tan cercano con él.

¡Hasta que se aparecen!...- les recriminaba su compañero, cruzado de brazos- ¿Porqué tardaron tanto?

Poco después de haber lanzado su pregunta, fue que notó el hecho de que veían de la mano; Y aunque trató de disimular su sorpresa, al menos Kenji alcanzó a ver ese deje de desilusión en él.

Ya estamos aquí, que es lo que importa- exclamó soltando la mano de su compañera; Lo que ella agradeció internamente.

¡Hum!- se quejó simplemente, evitando verlos.

No se dijo más, y no tuvieron que esperar mucho antes de que apareciera uno de los tantos examinadores de la prueba.

¡He aquí los resultados!

Y sin más preámbulos, extendieron el enorme pergamino entre dos, justo a la mitad de la pared del fondo; Para que todos pudiesen ver bien desde sus lugares. Los gritos de celebración y los reclamos llegaron igual de rápido, cada uno de ellos al leer o no leer su nombre en la lista.

¡Cálmense!

Y mientras los examinadores tranquilizaban la situación, Kenji y su grupo se dedicaron a buscarse en la lista.

¡Siiiii…! ¡Lo logré!

Los gritos desgañotados de Eivin poco le importaron a los demás, pues Kenji ya sabía el resultado antes de verlo; A igual que su compañera.

¡Eivin!- le llamó la atención.

¿Qué?... ¿Ya vas a empezar de amargado?

Y al girarse a verlos pudo entender porqué le silenciaba su compañero; Yuriko lucía muy cabizbaja.

¡Oh! Yo…- se quedó sin palabras, al constatar con sus propios ojos, que no se encontraba el nombre de ella en la lista.

Está bien- susurró ella, luciendo bastante triste.

¡Lamento mucho que no pasaras!- se conmovió el niño bocón.

Gracias. Supongo que…

Y yo me alegro de que no lo hicieras- le interrumpió Kenji.

¿Qué dijiste desgraciado?- ya se dirigía a golpearle.

Quiero decir que fue lo mejor.

¿Ehh?- ambos le miraron sin entender.

Con los contrincantes a los que nos enfrentaremos correrías un grave peligro de salir herida…- ahora le veían con sorpresa ante su empatía- Es mejor que te recuperes por completo antes de otro enfrentamiento tan complejo- explicó.

Las aparentemente crueles palabras del Haruno se convirtieron en un consuelo para sus compañeros también, que no podían ver venir ese tipo de circunstancias.

Hasta que dices algo que vale la pena escuchar- se burlaba Eivin.

Yo siempre digo cosas que valen la pena, a diferencia de ti pienso antes de hablar.

¿QUÉ?

Sus riñas continuaron por un rato más, hasta que les llamaron para extenderles un pergamino a los pasantes.

¡Ahora que la cifra se ha reducido a 24 participantes, se aplicarán los últimos filtros para determinar a los pasantes!

Anunciaba un examinador, mientras los participantes aprobados miraban los pergaminos en sus manos.

¡Ese pergamino que les ha sido entregado, dicta un duelo que ha sido escogido al azar!

¿Duelos?- exclamó Eivin.

¡Así es!... ¡Pelearan contra la persona nombrada en ese pergamino, en la fecha, lugar y hora indicadas!

¿Entonces serán doce duelos en total?- preguntó un ninja de la arena.

¡Exactamente!, ¡Todos en el mismo día!

¿Y luego?- interrogó algún otro shinobi de la roca.

¡Por supuesto que los ganadores pasarán a la siguiente fase, y quedando 12, pelearán en un segundo duelo hasta quedar otros 6 vencedores!

¿Ehhh?

¿Eso no es demasiado?

¿Quién diseñó éstas pruebas?

¡Tranquilos!, ¡Esto es completamente necesario, y si quieren saber quién lo ideó preséntense listos mañana para sus duelos!- advertía ya un poco molesto.

¿Y qué pasará después?- insistió Eivin- Después de que queden seis.

¡Tendrá lugar un tercer duelo, hasta dejar a tres vencedores!... y solo entonces…

¿Qué?

Ya lo sabrán a su tiempo. ¡Ahora prepárense!

Y sin mucho más por objetar, se marcharon del recinto; Algunos molestos, otros tantos decepcionados, y otros más preocupados o asustados. Exceptuando a uno grupo de gennins, que lejos de cualquier preocupación o duda, pasaron muy cerca de ellos.

Eran los ninjas de la niebla, que aún estaban enojados por su enfrentamiento previo; De tal forma que les esperaron más allá de la entrada al edificio, recargados en un grupo de árboles.

¿Quién te tocó a ti?- preguntó con curiosidad Eivin, parando su andar.

No hace falta que te lo diga, mañana lo verás- contestó Kenji sin mirarle, advirtiendo el peligro.

Sabía lo que esos tipos estaban buscando, pero estaba en contra de las reglas pelear antes del encuentro; Así que lo evitaría de ser posible. O al menos ese era su plan hasta que uno de ellos se le acercó a Yuriko, que iba un poco más adelante que ellos.

¡Vaya!... ¿Así que tú eres la hija de Sonma Genmashi, eh?- exclamó el más grande de ellos, cerrándole el paso.

Yuriko no supo qué hacer, así que simplemente agachó la vista y pretendió regresar con sus compañeros.

¡Oye!, es una falta de educación no contestar a una pregunta…- exclamó jalándole de un brazo.

Por favor, suéltame- suplicó.

Eres muy bonita para ser tan maleducada.

Y tú eres demasiado grande para ser tan imbécil.

Era Kenji, que le apretaba el brazo que a su vez sujetara a su compañera, cabe señalar que con fuerza excesiva; Mientras le observaban unos ojos rojos molestos y lacerantes.

¡Estoy que no me lo creo!, ¡Miren nada más a quién tenemos aquí!- sonreía, como si de alguna gracia se tratase. Sin demostrar dolor alguno.

¡Oh!... ¡Pero si es el chiquillo Uchiha!- acompletaba su compañero, acercándose con la misma intensión de crear problemas.

¡Suelta a Yuriko idiota!... ¡O te partiré la cabeza en dos!- amenazó Eivin, lo que solo logró desatar risas en sus enemigos.

¡Tú no te metas pequeño gusano inservible!

¿Qué dices?, ¡Repítelo otra vez!

Eivin- le regañaba Kenji, negando con la cabeza; para que supiese que no era sensato.

Déjala ahora si no quieres problemas- vociferó el niño de blancos cabellos.

Es sorprendente que un bebé de tu edad ya tenga un Sharingan, dime… ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?, ¿A quién tuviste que matar para obtenerlo?- le provocaba el líder.

Tal vez a su madre…- sugería uno de ellos.

No, yo creo que fue a su padre… el traidor Uchiha.

Y no se hiso esperar más, un golpe bien clavado en la mandíbula de éste le mandó al piso; Pero sorprendentemente no venía del ofendido. Los compañeros del ninja de la niebla se acercaron a ayudarle a pararse, pero éste les apartó con los brazos, realmente enfurecido.

¡Ahora mismo se va extinguir tu maldito clan mocoso!... ¡Y tú!- señalaba a Eivin- No creas que te librarás solo porque tu padre sea el feudal- declaró con la mirada turbada.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?- se acercaba uno de los examinadores a la escena.

¡Que éste infante me atacó por sorpresa!, eso pasa- acusaba sobándose aún la barbilla.

¡Él lo empezó!- se defendía Oriki.

¡No sé quién lo empezó… pero si no se calman les detendré a los dos, y perderán su derecho al examen!

¡Pero yo no fui!- insistía Eivin.

¡Inútiles!- vociferaba el líder, alejándose junto a sus compañeros; No sin la amenaza en sus semblantes.

Ustedes dos, no den un mal ejemplo de Konoha. No queremos que haya solo un participante de nuestra aldea en éste año.

¡Pero que no fuimos nosotros!

Entendemos señor, nos disculpamos. No se volverá a repetir- acató Kenji, con la seriedad que le caracterizase.

Bien. Con que les quede claro será suficiente.

Y se retiró dejándoles con la desagradable sensación de ser juzgados injustamente.

¡Típico de ti!, te insultan y agachas la cabeza como un perro- exclamó muy molesto.

¡Eivin!- le regañaba ella, como habitualmente.

Concéntrate en ti mismo antes de ponerte a juzgar a los demás. Mañana será un día difícil- respondió con simpleza sin siquiera verle, encaminándose de vuelta a la aldea.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

La mañana prometía ser bastante larga, y el sol en el horizonte daba aviso de un día soleado; Así pues se vistió tan rápido como el cansancio de varios días acumulados le permitió.

Viajaré ligero- se dijo bajando las escaleras.

Y vaya sorpresa que se llevó al ver a su madre ya levantada, desayunando; O al menos eso era lo que pretendía hacer. Pues en realidad varios de sus sentidos le avisaran que la mujer se encontraba llorando, aunque estuviera de espaldas y no pudiese verla.

Madre- le alertó de su presencia, y ella rápidamente secó sus lágrimas con discreción.

¡Oh!... no creía que te levantarías tan temprano.

Ni yo. ¿Tienes turno en el hospital?- inquirió con verdadera curiosidad.

Pues, a decir verdad si- e intentó sonreírle.

Ya veo- concedió con cierta desilusión.

¡Ah pero…!

Kenji le miró, esperando a su argumento. Aunque en el fondo sabía que cuando ella tenía trabajo en el hospital, le era imposible salir en todo el día.

Durante tu prueba le pediré a una compañera que me cubra- sonreía esperanzada.

Claro…- dejó sin más, encaminándose a la puerta.

Entonces te veo en un rato. Suerte- le deseó ella, muy confiada.

Si.

Y sin más salió de casa, sin siquiera desayunar algo; Creía que era más oportuno así. Y caminó con cierta calma hasta el coliseo, donde ya había pasado un par de veces pero nunca entrado.

Justo al dar vuelta en la esquina, en la última calle para llegar; Giró, posando su vista en lo alto de un edificio… no había nadie, pero la extraña sensación de ser observado no desapareció incluso después de haber entrado el edificio.

¡Así que aquí estás!- era Eivin.

Parecía excesivamente emocionado; Incluso de verlo a él, lo que no ocurría muy a menudo. El chico en cuestión venía armado hasta los dientes, lo que le provocó una especie de pena ajena; Al mirar las caras de los demás participantes, que también parecieron notar el exceso de armamento, y reían por lo bajo.

Eivin, ¿No crees que es un poco exagerado?

¿Ehh?, ¿El qué?

Digo, que con tantas armas no podrás moverte con rapidez por el campo de batalla- obvió con paciencia.

¿Ah sí?, pues a lo mejor tú no; Pero los para los que somos buenos no implica ninguna dificultad.

Bien entonces- decidió darle por su lado, e ir a prepararse.

Llegó con solo una mochila pequeña, en la que guardara las cosas que habría de usar para la batalla de hoy; No eran la gran cosa, tan solo algunos shuriken, un par de kunais y…

Me has sido muy útil en la prueba anterior, aunque preferiría no tener que usarte- murmuraba para sí mismo, observando largamente la espada en sus manos.

¿Qué turno te toca?- le interrumpió su compañero, en medio de su contemplación.

¿Umm?- pero no le escuchó.

¡Wow!, ¿Vas a usar esa cosa?- preguntaba boquiabierto.

Kenji le miró tan solo por un momento, entendiendo a que se refería.

No lo sé. Solo la traigo por si acaso.

Ya veo- y se serió también.

Al parecer Eivin si recordaba, al menos la mayor parte de lo acontecido aquel día en el bosque; A juzgar por su cara de nerviosismo.

¿Dónde la compraste?... ¡Es sencillamente increíble!- decía muy sincero, con brillos en los ojos.

Kenji tardó en contestar, o tal vez le incomodaba la pregunta.

¿Esto?...- Eivin asintió con una sonrisa curiosa- es… un regalo de alguien importante- vociferó hundido en sus recuerdos.

¡Oh!... ya veo- se lamentó de preguntar. Al parecer no quería hablar de esa persona.

Luego de aquel dialogo ambos permanecieron en silencio arreglando sus cosas. Al cabo de un poco rato, pudieron escuchar como la gente empezaba a hacer ruido; Y a como se escuchara eran bastantes personas, pidiendo a gritos que empezara ya el espectáculo.

¡Los primeros combatientes!...

Todos dejaron lo que hacían, a favor de voltear a la entrada del salón.

¡Ya es la hora!

Un ninja de la nueva Aldea de Ki, y uno de la arena se levantaron de sus asientos, siguiendo muy de cerca al aplicador. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, y los murmullos entre los participantes se hicieron venir.

Soy el sexto turno- habló de pronto Kenji, asustando a su compañero.

¡Ah!, ¡No me hables tan de repente!...

Bien- y se encaminó a la puerta.

¿Ehh?... ¿A dónde vas?

Pues a ver el primer combate, ¿O crees acaso que esperaré aquí durante horas?

Ah… pero, no podemos salir- dudaba.

Nadie dijo que no pudiéramos.

¡Oh!, pues… es cierto, pero… ¡Ey, espérame!- y le siguió afuera.

Kenji se detuvo en admirar el gran coliseo, desde una zona tan baja que bien podría ser el sótano.

No veo nada.

Y se encaminó a las escaleras.

¡Espera!- le reclamaba su compañero bocón.

Subió uno, y dos pisos, hasta que se sintió conforme después del tercero, que daba con el pasillo de las gradas; Éste era lo suficientemente obscuro para mirar a gusto sin ser visto. Entonces pudo observar mejor hacia aquel lugar, aquel en donde sabía le encontraría a él…

 _Kakashi-Sensei_ \- pensó.

Y mirándolo allí, como la figura tan impotente que representara, fue que recordó quién era él; No era cualquier shinobi, solo era que al entrenar con él a veces olvidaba lo importante que resultaba para la aldea. Y siendo totalmente franco, nunca se esperó verlo allí sentado, en aquel puesto de tal poder.

He escuchado de mi padre que es unos de los mejores ninjas de todos los tiempos- Kenji se viró a verle, sorprendido.

¿Le conoces?

¿Quién no?- dijo como si fuera lo más lógico.

Claro- dijo más para sí mismo.

Yo… le admiro muchísimo, y realmente siempre he soñado conocerle en persona.

¿Umm?- esa confesión sí que le descolocó.

Él es uno de los grandes héroes de la guerra. Participó en la tercera y en la cuarta, ¿Puedes créelo?- No, ciertamente no podía creerlo- … Tiene uno de los mejores records en misiones, contando desde rango D hasta el S, además de las misiones que hiso para ANBU… cuando formó parte de sus filas.

¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- no podía creer que Eivin supiera más de Kakashi que él.

Porque lo he investigado mucho en los libros de historia… ¿Creías que solo tú sabías leer?- se mofaba muy claramente.

Umm- desdeñó, intentando aparentar indiferencia.

Y lo cierto era que no había tema que le interesase más que ese.

Él es uno de los pocos shinobis que sin ser un Uchiha ha logrado controlar casi a cien por ciento el poder del Sharingan… incluso se cuenta que en la batalla contra la Diosa Kaguya utilizó el Susano perfecto.

Kenji le escuchaba atento, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Además creó su propia técnica, la cuál es muy muy poderosa y está clasificada como uno de los diez ninjustus más peligrosos del mundo. Él sin duda alguna, es un genio.

Aseguró con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro y un brillo especial en los ojos, como el de hace rato.

Por eso tengo que ganar.

Kenji le miró, se notaba muy decidido.

¿Para qué?- no entendía el Hatake.

¿Cómo para qué?, pues para que el mismísimo Ninja Copia (ahora Rokudaime) me entregue mi título de Chunnin… ¡en persona!

¿Ehh?... eso es muy ambicioso.

Lo sé, pero todo esto valdrá la pena si puedo conocerle… ¡Y estrecharé su mano!

Realmente sonaba seguro, tanto que le dio a pensar en que no llegaría lo suficientemente lejos para lograr aquello; Y deseó poder ayudarle.

Eivin.

¿Umm?- le miró entusiasmado.

Nada.

¿Y quién era él para quitarle sus ilusiones?

El tiempo pasó; El primer encuentro se dio sin novedades, salvo la notoria ventaja del chico de la Aldea de Ki por sobre su contrincante, los cuales al parecer solo peleaban de cuerpo a cuerpo. Lo preocupante no era eso, sino ver con cuanta facilidad le ganó al de la arena, que era el doble de su tamaño, musculatura y hasta técnicas muy variadas en Ninjutsu.

Aquel muchacho de unos diez años, llamó bastante la atención de las personas, incluyendo a los Hokages, que estaban incrédulos. Kenji se hiso a la nota mental de tener mucho cuidado si es que le tocase enfrentarse a uno de ellos, lo cual para como iban las cosas era muy seguro.

La tarde avanzaba, y los encuentros se decidían, unos con demasiada rapidez y otros un poco más lentos; Tal era el caso del chico de la niebla, aquel que les atacase en el bosque y molestara a su compañera. Ver de lo que era capaz les dio escalofríos, y más saber que había pasado y se lo habrían de encontrar en la siguiente vuelta.

¡Los contendientes del sexto encuentro!, ¡Es su turno!

Y así fue como llegó la hora de pelear de Kenji.

¡Suerte!- le deseó Eivin- y por favor no te tardes demasiado que ya es más de medio día…

Um- asintió, bajando ya hacia la entrada del coliseo.

¡Y ahora con ustedes…! ¡Ehiro Toshuga de la Aldea del Rayo y Kenji Haruno de la Aldea de Konoha!

Anunciaba el examinador de la tercera prueba, que era ni más ni menos que el mismísimo Kiba Inuzuka; Y para variar con una cara de perro, más de la que normalmente se cargara.

Dense la mano- ordenó con prisa, y eso hicieron.

Hallándose ya en el centro del campo de batalla, se detuvo unos segundos, dirigiendo su vista hacia el impotente balcón. Sabía de sobra que todos le miraban, pero lo que realmente le importaba era que "él" estuviera observándole; Y así pasó.

¡Comiencen!

Con ello en mente fue que dio lo mejor de sí, y tal como se lo pidió su compañero, la batalla acabó en cuestión de nada; Ni siquiera hubo la necesidad de usar sus armas, solo Taijutsu y un poco de ingenio. El público estaba anonadado, y casi nadie se atrevió a celebrarle, pero eso él ya lo sabía… que la gente no le tenía en estima por ser el hijo del traidor.

 _¿A quién le importa?_ \- pensó.

Si a fin de cuentas, la única persona a la que le interesaba impresionar ya le mirase, con toda su atención y con una gran sorpresa en lo que se alcanzara a vislumbrar de su rostro. Aún así, fue consciente de que su Sensei y Yuriko le aplaudían desde las gradas, y agradecía su apoyo, no necesitaba más.

Ahora no tendrás de qué quejarte ¿No?- preguntó, regresando donde su compañero.

Eivin sencillamente no contestó, pues se hallaba muy sorprendido como para hablar; Su cara y la de los demás lo decían todo, aunque sinceramente esperaba un poco más de emoción después de lo del bosque. Y de ese modo acompañó una vez más a Eivin, esperando al combate de éste.

¡Los contendientes del onceavo combate! ¡Ya es su hora!- anunciaban.

Buena suerte- le deseó al igual que él lo hiciese antes, pero a cambio solo recibió una cara asustada.

¡Señores y señoras! ¡Eivin Oriki de la Aldea escondida entre las Hojas y Daisuke Keran de la Aldea escondida entre las Rocas!...

Y fue casi una acción mecánica, la gente aplaudía con fervor; Incluso algunos aldeanos gritaban el nombre del hijo del nuevo Señor Feudal con entusiasmo, lo cual solo logró paniquear más al aludido. También por como le mirase el resto de su equipo, Kenji demasiado serio, su Sensei confundido y Yuriko un tanto asustada.

¡Miren nada más a quién tenemos aquí!- vociferó su contrincante, con sorna- … ¡Nada más y nada menos que un noble perro de la realeza!

Y le miró con intensidad.

Basta de parloteos, dense la mano para comenzar con esto- ordenó el Inuzuka.

Nada era tan desagradable como tener que darle la mano a ese bastardo, pero se obligó a hacerlo, pensando claro en la paliza que le daría.

¡Comiencen!


	35. Chapter 35: El Legado de los Hatake

Buenas a todos :)!

En el capítulo de hoy concluye el examen Chunnin, y hay más de Kakashi y Sakura también.

Aunque lo más importante es avisarles que quedan ya solo cinco episodios más de Kenji niño; Después crecerá un poco… xd

Ojalá no extrañen mucho a su versión joven, pero son sus últimos capítulos de niño.

Una vez más gracias por continuar aquí, sus comentarios, agregarlos a favoritos o seguir la historia.

Nos leemos el próximo domingo!

Capítulo 35: El Legado de los Hatake.

Sin duda no era el mejor lugar, ni el mejor momento, pero esperaría todo lo que tuviese que esperar; Era la primera vez que pasaba, y sabía que a Kenji se le grabaría a fuego en la memoria éste día, por ello es que estaba allí, no se lo perdería por nada en el mundo. No era el hecho de que fuese su obligación.

Por ello es que se sorprendió gratamente de ver la facilidad con la que su hijo se deshiciera de sus rivales. Cierto que el primer día fue extremadamente fácil todo, incluso le pareció hasta un tanto monótono y aburrido; Lo único que volvía interesante aquella contienda era la participación de Kenji.

Ya para el segundo día la cosa se puso un poco más interesante, más heridos, más lloriqueos de los no ganadores, más corajes del examinador; Sin duda todo un espectáculo. Lo único que le hacía un ruido constantemente en la cabeza, era el hecho de no ver a Sakura el primer día, ni el segundo, por lo que supuso tenía mucho trabajo y llegaría al menos para el tercero.

O eso es lo que esperaba, de otro forma Kenji estaría muy molesto con ella; Lo conocía lo suficiente para saberlo. Ambos compartían esa parte, aquella forma de ser que tanto les hiciera daño a sí mismos y que les llevaba a la misma soledad, precisamente para evitar el sufrimiento; Eso era lo que le preocupaba más.

¿No es así Hokage-Sama?

¿Umm?

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no notó como la Mizukage le hablara de quién sabe qué cosa.

Veo que a usted no le interesa demasiado éste combate ¿no?- le miraba la mujer de forma extraña, como burlándose.

Pues no demasiado- contestó con simpleza, sin siquiera verla y con total aburrimiento.

Los jóvenes de éste encuentro no son los más destacables, pero se están esforzando. Debería prestarles un poco de su tiempo ¿No cree?

Kakashi no entendía a que venía la actitud de la mujer para con él, le parecía de lo más extraño que le hablase así de repente, siendo que ellos nunca antes hablasen directamente.

Estoy esperando por un combate digamos más… Umm, ¿Cuál sería la palabra?- respondió con la mano en la barbilla, fingiendo pensar.

¿Excitante?- Kakashi alzó una ceja, asombrado por su forma de hablar tan directa y hasta provocadora se podría decir.

Algo como eso- contestó son simpleza, pretendiendo volver su atención a la pelea que se desarrollaba ahora mismo.

Y así pasó, hasta que llegó la hora esperada; Era el tercer combate de Kenji. Sin siquiera notarlo, se levantó de su asiento, bien recargado sobre el enorme barandal de piedra sólida.

¡Ah!, ya entiendo- habló de nuevo la única mujer.

¿Umm?- le miró rápidamente, y poso de nuevo su atención en el campo.

A mí también me gusta ese niño.

Kakashi le miró con la interrogante pintada en la cara, mientras Inuzuka presentaba a los contendientes.

¡Tienes un elemento excelente Hokage-Sama!- añadió el Raikage, uniéndose a la conversación.

Ya lo creo, el muchacho derrotó hábilmente a dos de mis mejores elementos- y ahora Gaara se unía a la conversación- ¿Es el hijo de Sasuke no es verdad?

La sola cuestión logró malhumorarle, más que cualquier otra cosa que tuviese que aguantar en su nuevo cargo como Hokage.

Ya veo… eso lo explica todo- continuó el Raikage, con cara de enfado.

Si si, el muchacho es muy fuerte… pero hay que tenerle muy en la mira- sugirió el Tsuchikage, con un tono extraño- eso es lo que yo te sugeriría Hokage-Sama- y al mirar la cara molesta del Hatake, se moderó- aunque eso solo es mi opinión, no te diré cómo hacer tu trabajo.

El ambiente después de aquello se tensó, pero Kakashi estaba más interesado en ver el combate que en "dialogar" con sus compañeros de palco. Así pues se centró solo en mirar a su hijo combatir, con mil y un cosas en la cabeza; Esa estúpida conversación le había amargado todo el día.

La batalla duró un poco más que la anterior, y ésta vez utilizó algunos shuriken y kunais para tenderle una trampa a su enemigo; Pero fuera de aquello, fue relativamente fácil el encuentro. No le sorprendía ya tanto, solo era que le recordaba a sí mismo.

¡Se terminó!... ¡El ganador del primer encuentro es Haruno Kenji!

Y esa era la parte mala. Desde la primera vez que creyó notarlo no le prestó atención; Y eso había sido mucho antes de saberle su hijo, ahora, verlo como tal ya no le causaba conflicto.

Lo que si le conflictuara era el hecho de que alguien más (al igual que él) lo notara, alguien peligroso; Pues aquello supondría el principio de sus problemas, si es que lo de ahora no se podía considerar. Al menos en eso debía admitir que Sakura había acertado.

Ese niño, es incluso más hábil y apuesto que un Uchiha- soltó de la nada la Mizukage.

Kakashi le miró con curiosidad.

Será un shinobi muy codiciado dentro de no mucho, solo hace falta que crezca un poco más.

Sí, definitivamente ya lo veía venir.

Es una lástima que yo sea tan vieja y él tan joven- suspiró con resignación.

Y si esa mujer lo había notado, entonces cualquiera sería capaz de descifrarlo.

¡Eres muy egoísta Hokage-Sama!- hacía pucheros, como niña.

¿Umm?

¿Cómo te puedes guardar a un elemento así para ti solo?

Ya solo le faltaba eso.

Es verdad Hokage-Sama- apoyaba el Raikage- un shinobi como éste niño ya debería estar formando parte de las filas de la "Fuerza Especial de la Alianza Shinobi".

Ahh…- suspiró con fuerza.

No se confundan señores. Será muy espectacular, pero aún es pronto para confíale tal tarea a un Uchiha.

Y por primera vez no podía estar más de acuerdo con el Tsuchikage, aunque no le gustaba nada su forma de expresarse.

Es verdad, pero por algo hay que empezar- añadió Gaara.

¿Y esas palabras tan extrañas qué quieren decir?- interrogó el anciano.

A mí me parece que éste joven ya se ganó su primer chaleco, ¿Ustedes qué piensan?- preguntó a los otros.

Ahora Kakashi ya no estaba seguro que tan bueno fuera el que le ascendieran.

No me lo pregunten de nuevo; He dicho que el muchacho es bueno- contestaba el Raikage, con el mismo mal humor de siempre.

Esperemos entonces que Hokage-Sama sea sabio y elija bien- terminó Mei, con una sonrisa extraña.

No se habló más del tema, y al cabo de un rato más el día acabó; Con el, todas las peleas y los tres finalistas fueron anunciados.

¡Enzou de la Niebla, Ike de Ki y Kenji de Konoha son los ganadores!- anunciaba el Inuzuka con una sonrisa torcida- ¡Esto es todo por hoy!, ¡El día de mañana será la final!

Los tres chicos se miraban entre sí y al público; Mientras a Kiba parecía estarle dando un ataque de risa demente, a saber porqué.

Ya nos veremos mañana chicos. Espero y vengan sin desayunar, para que no se vomiten en el campo… que sería muy desagradable- le dedicaba a los tres con esa cara de demente que a veces ponía.

¡Hum!, tonterías- desdeñó el de la niebla, dándoles la espalda- mañana los haré trisas a los dos, así que aprovechen su última noche- y se marchó, mirando sobre el hombro a Kenji.

Ninguno de ellos cayó ante sus provocaciones; Exceptuando al Inuzuka, que sí estaba despotricando todos los improperios que se sabía, por lo irritante que resultaba ese trabajo (según él).

Kenji aprovechó ese momento para ir hasta las gradas, a saludar a su Sensei y a Yuriko, que comían unos kushiage. Realmente no le sorprendió demasiado el hecho de que Eivin ya se hubiese ido, pues debía estar bastante afectado por perder su pelea de hoy; Aún recordaba su plática del otro día acerca de cierto Hokage.

¡Kenji!, ¡Muchas felicidades!- se apresuró ella a saludarle.

Gracias- contestó con simpleza, menos que emocionado.

Me da gusto que uno de mis alumnos llegara hasta aquí- continuó Konohamaru con el saludo- al menos eso habla de que no soy tan mal maestro- decía con un deje de culpa. Se veía muy ojeroso y cansado además.

¿Cómo sigue Mirai?- preguntó con preocupación.

Realmente le debía mucho a ella, después de salvarles en más de una ocasión.

Ya va mejorando- decía no muy convencido- Gracias por preguntar- y se esforzó en sonreír.

¿Han visto a Eivin?

El Sensei y la alumna se miraron, y en sincronía perfecta pusieron la misma cara y suspiraron.

Debe estar en su departamento ahora mismo- respondió Yuriko.

Solo necesitará tiempo, se le pasará- completó Konohamaru.

Bien.

Así se despidieron y cada uno partió a sus casas, aunque en el trayecto a Kenji se le ocurrió que sería buena idea visitar a alguien; Y así lo hiso, pero primero se detuvo a comprar flores donde los Yamanaka.

¡Hola!, ¡Que milagro que veo a mi sobrino!- saludaba una rubia, con su muy particular estilo de hablarle a la gente.

Hola tía, solo vine por unas cuantas flores.

¡Uy!, pero cuanta prisa.

Umm- Kenji resopló, sabiendo que no sería una visita tan corta como le gustaría.

¡Pero cuéntame qué has hecho!

Nada en particular.

¿Cómo que nada?, tu madre me dijo que estabas presentando en examen para Chunnin… ¿Eso es nada?- comentaba indignada.

Ahh…- suspiró dándose paciencia.

Pues sí, ahora ya lo sabes. Quiero 10 de éstas y tres de estas otras- decía señalando las flores de la tienda, e intentando acabar con la conversación.

¡De verdad que tienes prisa!, no sé porque me recuerdas tanto con esa actitud a tu adorado padre- exclamó con hastió y sarcasmo.

¿Umm?- Kenji se desconcertó con eso.

Em… quise decir que podrías ser un poco más amble con tus mayores ¿no crees?- trató de corregir.

Claro, lo intentaré.

Y así fue como logró acabar con su visita, la conversación y la compra; Sin decir mucho más, pero dándole a Ino una muy buena idea de que ya no se tragaba sus cuentos.

Caminó hacia la zona más despoblada de la aldea, subiendo la montaña; Y justo en ese punto, ya podía alcanzar a verse el panteón de Konoha. Se hiso camino entre los cientos y cientos de lápidas, hasta atravesar todo el recinto, y al llegar a los árboles que se encontraran en la salida de dicho lugar, encontró la suya.

Antes de siquiera poder decir nada, se escondió tras los árboles, observando con asombro a su compañero de equipo; El cual se encontraba sentado sobre la hierba, frente a una de las lápidas sin nombre; Aquellas a las que se les destinara solo un pequeño espacio en el jardín; Y que por sus crímenes no tenían derecho ni a un nombre grabado en ella.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

La mañana llegó velozmente, más rápido de lo que le hubiese gustado.

Hoy tampoco está- se dijo para sí mismo, viendo la habitación de su madre vacía.

Hacia dos noches que no la viera, sabía que se encontraba trabajando en el hospital, pero al menos se esperaba poder verla hoy; Aunque aparentaba que no le importaba, la realidad era otra. Si algo se podía decir es que ya sabía el resultado del último combate, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba ahora.

Tenía a Kakashi mirándole todo el tiempo, incluso podía asegurar que de tanto en tanto asentía con la cabeza en aprobación; Cada que terminaran sus encuentros, pero de eso no estaba nada seguro, tal vez solo fuera su imaginación. Y en todo caso, el hecho de ya haber llegado hasta allí le aseguraba el recibir personalmente las felicitaciones del Hokage.

Sabré la verdad de una buena vez.

Estaba mentalizado a dar lo mejor de sí, y ya no por ascender; Con Kakashi en ese puesto obtendría todas las respuestas que estaba buscando, nadie le detendría ahora. Era su derecho. ¿Kakashi no se lo negaría no?

Entre más se acercara se podía escuchar el barullo de la gente, algunos contentos, otros molestos, y unos pocos tristes por no ver a su familiar, amigo y/o favorito en la final. Como fuera no le importaba, solo se alistaría lo mejor que pudiera y saldría a hacer lo suyo.

El combate empezaría dentro de pronto, así que se apresuró a tomar sus cosas, en eso estaba cuando se encontró con un papel desconocido dentro de su mochila. "Enzou hará trampa", se leía con letras feas y apresuradas; Supo exactamente qué significaba encontrase aquello.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 _ **Mientras…**_

¿Dónde está?... tiene que estar por aquí.

Hokage-Sama, ya es hora.

Si si, lo sé Shikamaru. Ya casi.

Pero Hokage-Sama… ¡Ya le están esperando!

Ya voy… y ya te he dicho que pares con eso de "Sama", sigo siendo el mismo- refunfuño sin abandonar su búsqueda.

El Nara suspiró por enésima vez, cansado como nunca de la terquedad de su superior.

El combate de Kenji ya debe estar teniendo lugar, ¿Se lo va a perder?- y supo dar en el clavo.

Dame dos minutos- paró solo un segundo, para continuar revolviendo las cosas.

Bien- se resignó- le estaré esperando abajo.

Si no le apresuraba nunca saldrían. Creía que por tratarse de su hijo llegaría temprano, pero al parecer ese hombre era incorregible; Sin más salió del edificio, a esperarle abajo.

¡Estúpidos papales sin revisar!

Tenía tan solo un par de días de haber empezado con su labor, y ya no podía encontrar nada entre ese revoltijo de papeleo; Odiaba sin duda ese trabajo.

¿Cómo será posible que algo así se pierda?, pero si no es tan pequeño.

Ya no sabía donde más buscar, y la enorme paciencia que normalmente tenía ya se le estaba por acabar en una situación así.

¿Buscas esto?

Decir que la impresión que se llevó fue poco era mentira, tan de sorpresa le había tomado que no tenía nada a la mano para defenderse, así que simplemente optó por llamar a su Chidori en la mano libre; Era ambidiestro, así que no importaba demasiado hacerlo con la izquierda.

Tranquilo, no tienes porqué verme así. No vengo a pelear.

No sé por qué será que no puedo creerte- le respondía con la misma frialdad.

Bien, estás en tu derecho; Pero creo que antes querrás escuchar lo que vengo a advertirte.

No me importan tus amenazas Itachi… Dime cómo hiciste para llegar hasta aquí, te daré solo una oportunidad- advertía muy cabreado.

La situación era, además de extremadamente inusual, muy inconveniente y hasta peligrosa por donde se le viera; Por lo que soltó su cuestión sin más.

No te estoy amenazando.

¿Por qué te has arriesgado tanto en venir hasta aquí?

Creo que ya lo sabes.

¡No!, y mejor me lo dices rápido si no quieres que alerte a mi guardia personal.

Tu guardia personal está durmiendo en mi genjutsu.

¡Maldito!... ¡Dime de una buena vez qué haces aquí!

Antes de nada que sepas que no soy yo tu enemigo.

¡Y lo dice el hombre que raptó a mi hijo!- ironizó sin gracia alguna.

Vaya… veo que ya has logrado entenderlo. Entonces será mejor que vayas al coliseo antes de que se ponga feo.

Kakashi abrió grandes los ojos.

¡Entonces te quemaré con esto y así lo evitaremos!

No entiendes. No soy yo quien debe preocuparte… ¡Kenji está en peligro!

Sigo sin entender porqué te interesas en mi hijo. No tiene sentido.

No tenemos tiempo ahora, pero otro día con gusto te lo explicaré. ¡Escucha bien!, tratarán de asesinarlo hoy durante el combate, los ninjas de la niebla.

¿Qué?, ¿Intentas engañarme?, tenemos pactos de paz con las cinco aldeas.

Eso no importa, porque éstos sujetos no son shinobis de ninguna aldea. Están encubiertos y solo responderán a las órdenes de Orochimaru.

¿Estás con Orochimaru?

¡Ya deja de perder el tiempo si no quieres que le maten!

Itachi reaccionó con impaciencia por primera vez.

Puedes creerme o no, pero si no lo detienes pasará. Yo no puedo intervenir por desgracia, así que tendrás que arreglártelas solo.

¿Ehh?

Eso era todo. Volveré en cuanto sea seguro.

¿Qué?

Y sin darle espacio a las preguntas, desapareció en una especie de vórtice; El cual era muy similar al jutsu espacio tiempo de su amigo Obito.

Quiso quedarse a averiguar cómo había pasado, pero ahora había algo más importante que atender. ¡Kenji!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 _ **De regreso a la arena…**_

Un gran combate se llevaba a cabo, los tres contendientes luchaban a partes iguales, o eso era lo que les pareció a los espectadores; Hasta que Enzou lanzó una gran llamarada que cubrió todo el campo de batalla. Kenji a penas y tuvo tiempo para crear una barrera de tierra que le cubrirse de las abrazadoras llamas.

El chico de Ki simplemente se levantó por los aires, saltando a una altura impresionante, que Enzou juró sería imposible; Y guiado por su ira, dejó venir una inmensa ráfaga de viento a todo el lugar, cortando enormes rocas en su camino, y logrando alcanzar por poco al de Ki.

¡Sensei!... esa no es una técnica de un gennin ¿no?- preguntaba Yuriko muy asustada, buscando respuesta en su Sensei.

¡Ah!, pues…- no sabía qué contestarle, miró en todas direcciones para corroborar si alguien más lo había notado.

El Kazekage también se levantó de su asiento, intentando mirar mejor.

¿Qué ocurre niño?- interrogó el viejo Tsuchikage.

Me pareció ver algo extraño.

Nada de eso, es una batalla perfectamente normal.

Pero lo cierto era que la Mizukage también miraba sin entender.

Yo… no, no conocía esas técnicas en Enzou- admitió confundida.

El chico solo entrenó duro, no pasa nada- insistía el anciano, malhumorándose más.

La barrera de tierra no fue suficientemente fuerte para aguantar una ráfaga de esa magnitud, y se empezó a cuartear. Kenji se apresuró en buscar otra defensa, pero antes de poder hacer nada Enzou ya levantaba un gigantesco tiburón de agua por los cielos.

¡Demonios!

Ahora si no había duda.

¡Eso es una técnica muy avanzada!, ¿seguro que tu muchacho es gennin aún… Mizukage?- interrogó el Raikage mirándola, pero ésta estaba que no daba crédito a lo que viera.

Me parece a mí que no, y eso es trampa- contestó Gaara por ella.

¡Ya saben lo que tiene qué hacer!- ordenó el Raikage a su asistente.

¡Si señor!- y bajó a prisa con el Inuzuka.

Y justo ahora que comenzaba a divertirme- murmuró el Tsuchikage de lo más tranquilo.

En menos de unos segundos un "gatsuga" partía en dos el enorme tiburón, regando las aguas por todo el campo.

¡Ésta pelea se detendrá ahora mismo!- dictaba Kiba, parándose justo entre Enzou y los otros dos- ¡Porque el shinobi de la niebla hiso trampa!

La gente estaba que no se lo creía, el mejor combate hasta ahora acababa por negligencia; Realmente les molestaba bastante.

¡Quedas expulsado del examen Yamagata Enzou!, ¡Retírate!- ordenaba el hombre perro.

Claro- aceptó de buena gana- pero antes…

Sus compañeros brincaron desde las gradas, así como otros "civiles" más, y en conjunto realizaron una enorme esfera de electricidad que dejaron caer así de rápida en el agua. Los infortunados fueron Kiba, el mensajero, Kenji y el chico de Ki; Que pudieron sentir como los rayos les atravesasen.

Los ANBU eligieron ese momento para aparecer, batallando con los ninjas de la niebla. Mientras algunos asistieran a los heridos; Dentro de los cuales cabe señalar que Kenji era el único que seguía consciente después de aquella técnica. Konohamaru se acercó a asistirle.

¡Kenji!, ¿Te encuentras bien?

No… no lo sé. Siento el cuerpo un poco adormecido pero…

¡Tú espada!- señaló Konohamaru.

¿Ehh?

¡Brilla!

Era verdad, la espada tenía un intenso brillo plateado a su alrededor; Y también emanaba corrientazos de electricidad. Kenji la sostuvo con ambas manos e increíblemente el aura plateada se recorrió a todo su cuerpo; Dándole fuerzas para parase por sí solo.

Yo estoy bien, regrese con Yuriko- le indicó con una mirada muy segura.

Ahh… está bien. Pero ayudaré en lo que pueda, ten cuidado.

Konohamaru se fue para ayudar a los civiles asustados, mientras que el campo era un desastre. Y justo por esa razón fue que Kenji se decidió en ayudar, hasta que Enzou se le cruzó enfrente, atacándole con sus dos shuriken gigantes en la espalda; Eso provocó una herida profunda en él, que logró hacerse a un lado por poco, para que no le rebanara.

Mientras con los Kages no era tan diferente. Era claro que ya no les hacía ninguna gracia lo que estaba pasando, y más cuando distintos ninjas les atacasen en grupo; Ahora eran de todas las aldeas, de Konoha incluso.

¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?- exclamaba Mei, contraatacando.

¡Lo que parece!- bramó el Raikage, más en cólera que nunca.

¡Ahora son ninjas de todos lados!- murmuraba el Tsuchikage.

¡No!, es más que claro que éstos ninjas no son de ninguna aldea nuestra- opinó Gaara en circunstancias similares a los demás.

¿Pero qué es lo que quieren de nosotros?- hablaba al fin el Kekage.

¡No lo sabremos hasta que los derrotemos!... ¿Y dónde demonios se metió el Hokage?

No lo sé Raikage-dono, pero más le vale aparecerse pronto- contestó el más anciano, bastante serio.

 _ **Mientras…**_

Kenji perseguía a Enzou, pues el muy cobarde había escapado a penas tuvo la oportunidad. No entendía qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sabía que él debía tener más información que ninguno; así que le perseguiría hasta la frontera del País del Fuego si era necesario.

Veo que te has librado de mi técnica especial, Uchiha- vociferaba a lo lejos el de la niebla.

Y yo veo que eres un traidor y además un cobarde.

¡JAJAJA!... Me das pena niño, el hecho de que el jefe te quiera muerto, ¡Como un perro!... habla muy bien de tu clan maldito.

Pues será maldito y lo que sea, pero nosotros no acostumbramos huir.

¡Ja!, si crees que eso me detendrá, estás muy equivocado.

¿Vas a abandonar a los tuyos?

¿Cuáles míos?, son unos simples gusanos que sirven como carne de cañón.

¿Entonces qué es lo que buscan aquí?

Kenji le distraía hablando, mientras juntaba todo el chackra que podía; Usaría la misma técnica que con esa criatura extraña en el bosque, esa que descubriera o inventara más por la necesidad del momento. Aun no sabía cómo funcionaba, pero la espalada que le regalara Kakashi era la clave para realizarla.

¡No sabía que los Uchiha tuviesen aguante a la electricidad!, pero no volveré a equivocarme contigo niño.

Y yo no sabía que los cobardes tuvieran la lengua tan larga.

¡Mocoso idiota!- gritó enfurecido, parando en seco; Sobre la rama de un árbol- ¡Antes de irme te enseñaré una buena lección que no olvidarás en tu mediocre vida!

Estoy ansioso por verla.

Para cuando Enzou reaccionó, un rayo ya le atravesaba; Logrando una convulsión en todo su cuerpo.

Se acabaron los juegos. Ahora me dirás todo lo que sabes- le amenazaba.

Ya lo tenía bien asegurado contra el piso; Con la espada bien atravesada en el lugar justo entre dos órganos vitales y subido encima, haciendo presión con una rodilla en la herida.

¡Jajaja…!, ¿Te crees que le tengo miedo a la muerte?

Kenji le miraba con el ceño bien fruncido.

Aquí las preguntas las hago yo. Dime ¿Cuál era su objetivo con éste asalto?

Veo que nunca has matado a nadie en tu vida pequeño mocoso.

¡Contesta!

¡Je!

¿De qué te ríes?

Acabo de comprobar lo que decía Shiroi.

¿Shiroi?

¿Te suena de algo?- sonreía socarronamente- ¡Tú no eres el mocoso Uchiha!, pero fuiste bendecido con el don.

¿Ehh?

Kenji cada vez entendía menos.

Mira que salir el suertudo habiendo pasado tantas generaciones. ¡Esa perra traidora!

¿De qué hablas?, ¿Quién?

Cuando te llevemos ante el jefe lo sabrás todo… ¡Ahora duerme!

Y las luces se le apagaron. Un torbellino parecía pasar por su cabeza y revolverlo todo; Recuerdos mezclados en su cabeza, sueños que había tenido durante años, y algunas imágenes muy confusas que no entendía del todo.

Unas increíbles ganas de vomitar le invadieron; los oídos con un zumbido espantoso a punto de explotarle; su cerebro palpitando con fuerza dentro de su cráneo; calambres que le recorrían el cuerpo desde el cuello hasta los dedos de los pies; Y para empeorarlo un ardor irritante en la piel.

¡Ahhh!...

¡Kenji!... despertaste- era Yuriko.

Miró a su alrededor; Estaba en medio del bosque, pero éste era muy diferente.

Do… ¿dónde estamos?- inquirió, sintiendo escalofríos.

En medio de la misión, camino al Templo de Hanako… ¿estás bien?

Ehh… sí, yo…

Ella le miraba muy asustada, tratando de entender qué le sucedía.

¿Tuviste pesadillas de nuevo?

¿Qué?...- le miraba sin entender.

¿No recuerdas bien dónde estamos?

Pues… no muy bien.

Yuriko lucía cada vez más preocupada.

Deben ser los efectos del jutsu- murmuró con tristeza y preocupación, mirando al piso, como recordando algo.

¿El jutsu?

Sí, el que te aplicó Enzou.

¡Ah!

Y entonces le vino todo de golpe.

Después de que Enzou le aplicara aquella técnica gran parte de sus recuerdos eran solo sonidos. Recordaba la voz de Konohamaru hablándole a lo lejos, y algunas otras voces que no reconocía; Después, su cuerpo ligero, moviéndose en el viento… seguro le llevaban a algún lugar para atenderle.

Y poco después despertando en el consultorio de Tsunade-Sama, haciéndole preguntas extrañas sobre su estado de salud; Muchas de las cuales no recordaba haber contestado, pero las palabras salían de él.

Tal vez fue después de eso cuando su madre llegó y lo atosigó con besos y abrazos, y no estaba seguro de cómo llegó a su casa después de aquello. Solo un muy vago recuerdo de estar hablando con Konohamaru y Tsunade en la sala de su casa, informándole de su aprobación del examen y su posterior ascenso.

Lo más claro que tenía era lo que pasara apenas en la mañana, y que les tuviera de misión en aquel lugar; En donde Kakashi les informara a él y sus compañeros que sería su última misión como equipo, pues Kenji ya era oficialmente Chunnin, y le asignarían a otra unidad prontamente.

¿Ya recordaste?- preguntaba tímidamente su compañera, dándole más espacio entre ellos.

Umm… si, más o menos- admitió, sobándose el cuello adolorido por la posición.

De acuerdo, entonces puedes venir a comer algo- ofreció ella amablemente.

Hasta ese momento, Kenji pudo notar el campamento que habían montado en una llanura entre los árboles; Pero ese bosque se veía diferente al del país del fuego, con árboles gigantescos y hojas marchitas de todos colores.

¿En qué país nos encontramos ahora?

Amm… será mejor que leas el pergamino de nuevo- añadió incómoda de responder, al menos eso parecía.

Le tendió el pergamino al Haruno para que éste refrescara su memoria, la cual al parecer había sido bastante afectada por la misteriosa técnica de la que no sabía mucho hasta ahora. Todavía algunos de sus recuerdos más frescos estaban mezclados, por lo que no estaba claro en qué orden habían ocurrido.

Ya veo. No parece algo muy complicado, disculpa por esto… todavía me encuentro algo confundido- expresó con pesar.

No no, está bien. No me molesta- negó con las manos.

¿E l Sensei y Eivin?

¡Ah!...- pareció recordar- fueron a revisar la zona, y dijeron que mientras armásemos el campamento.

¡Oh!- recordó un poco- ¿No me digas que me quedé dormido y tú lo has hecho todo sola?- preguntaba con algo como pena. Pero tan bajo que apenas le escuchó.

No, bueno… - se pensó un poco cómo decírselo- de hecho fue al revés.

¿Umm?

Yo solo hice la comida, pero la fogata y las tiendas las armaste tú.

Oh… bien entonces- se reconfortó un poco.

Así pasó un rato antes de que regresasen Eivin y Konohamaru, rato en el que su compañera le pusiese al tanto de lo acontecido hasta ahora; Ayudándole un poco a su memoria. Pero también era claro que ella solo podía hablarle de lo que vivieran juntos, pues muchos de sus recuerdos importantes no los compartían.

Gracias- vociferó tenuemente, mirando el fuego danzar.

¿Umm?- le miró confundida.

Por todo lo que has hecho…- aclaró- desde lo del examen no he podido agradecerte, por el tiempo en que me cuidaste en el bosque cuando enfermé; Bueno… o algo así- hablaba, extrañamente sonrojado.

No hay de qué, tú también me ayudaste a mí- y le sonrió- era lo menos que podía hacer para no serles solo un estorbo a Eivin y a ti- admitió con pena.

No, no eres eso.

¿Ehh?- le miró con cierta ilusión y sonrojo.

Realmente creo posees grandes habilidades; Es verdad que lo tuyo no son los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, pero tu manejo de las armas ninja y el genjutsu es de lo mejor que he visto en nadie más- expresó con seriedad y seguridad por igual.

Eso pareció apenarla aún más, lo que a su vez le avergonzó a él también.

¡Ah!... me… me refiero a que…um…- trató él de corregir, ante la incomodidad del momento.

Entiendo- susurró apenada, bajando la mirada; Pero contenta.

¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

¿Umm?

¿Eivin y tú cuánto hace que conocen a Konohamaru?

Eso la sorprendió bastante; Su repentino interés en el equipo, y en ellos.

Ah… pues, déjame pensar- y meditó por unos segundos antes de contestar, pero tenía toda la atención de Kenji- fue cuando Eivin cumplió los 6 años…

¿Ehh?- ahora realmente era él el impresionado.

Yo cumplo antes, y me dijeron que tendría que esperar a que mis compañeros también cumpliesen los seis; Así fue como nos asignaron a Konohamaru Sensei.

¿Compañeros?

¡Ah!, es verdad- y entristeció su mirada de un momento a otro- tú no conociste a Orimoto.

¿Orimoto?...

Él fue compañero nuestro antes de ti. También era shinobi de ascendencia igual que tú.

El Haruno le miraba con atención, sorprendido.

¿Y qué pasó con él?- inquirió realmente curioso, pero al ver el semblante sombrío de Yuriko, deseó no haber preguntado nunca.

¿Él?… murió protegiéndonos- Kenji abrió grandes los ojos- A Eivin y Konohamaru les pudo mucho su muerte. Ya nunca más hemos vuelto a tocar el tema… desde "ese día".

Bajó la mirada arrepentido, sin saber qué mas hacer.

Lamento haber preguntado… no lo sabía.

No importa, está bien. Al menos a mi ya no es algo que me afecte hablar, e incluso diría que Eivin también ya lo ha superado; Supongo que se da por entendido, pero realmente ya no lo hablamos por respeto al Sensei.

Kenji se quedó meditándolo un rato. Sabía lo que pasaba con los jounin a cargo de un equipo, aquellos que perdían a un elemento bajo su tutela.

Él nos entrenaba al principio en el Palacio, hasta que aprendimos lo básico y a los 7 años nos permitieron salir de las tierras nobles. Así empezó nuestra formación como ninjas, pero tuvimos problemas en lo teórico, ya que a nosotros no se nos permitía ir a la Academia Ninja.

Siguió Yuriko, hablando aparentemente sin sentido.

¿Enserio?

Sí, por eso es que tomamos clases particulares con muchos maestros durante el año siguiente; Para aprender la teoría en la artes básicas de los shinobis. Todo fue práctica hasta cerca del cumpleaños 8 de Eivin…

¿Y qué pasó?

Sabía que era un tema delicado, pero quería estar bien informado.

Unas semanas antes nos dijeron que entraríamos por primera vez a la Aldea de Konoha, para realizar una prueba frente a un shinobi de la academia; Así lograríamos convertirnos en gennin bajo las reglas de los ninjas, y eso pasó. Poco después fue que supimos que tendríamos un compañero, pero él si era ninja graduado de la academia, ¡y con honores!

Relataba, llegando a la parte importante.

Se graduó a los 10, y decían que prometía mucho. A las semanas de eso partimos a nuestra primera misión- y se detuvo un momento- lo siento…- se disculpó.

Una lágrima escurría por su mejilla. Kenji se apresuró a tenderle su paliacate para que se limpiara.

Gracias- y continuó- fue tan rápido todo que… francamente aún ahora no termino de entender qué fue lo que pasó; Solo puedo recordar a un sujeto acercándose hacia mi… Eivin trató de protegerme, pero ese ninja era muy experimentado.

Kenji se acercó más a ella, intentando darle conforte con su cercanía. No sabía muy bien qué más hacer.

Estuvo a punto de matar a Eivin, y si Orimoto no hubiese intervenido seguro que lo habría conseguido. Nuestro compañero batalló contra él, con la única finalidad de hacer tiempo a que llegase el Sensei, pero…

Yuriko no pudo continuar, un mar de lágrimas le detuvo; Kenji se dejó llevar y le abrazó en un intento por calmarle y disculparse. Se hiso un largo silencio de varios minutos.

Poco después del "incidente" nos enteraron de que ya tenían un remplazo para nuestro compañero caído en batalla, y…

Y me conocieron- adivinó.

Así es- concedió con una sonrisa tenue, pero más tranquila.

La noche se llegó y con ella sus compañeros de equipo, cenaron juntos en la fogata como ya tenían por costumbre, hablando sobre "banalidades" como les llamase Kenji, y luego de unas horas se fueron todos a dormir; Konohamaru les haría guardia, como todas las noches que pasasen fuera.

Fue entonces que mirando a su Sensei, mientras se acomodaba para tratar de dormir, le surgió la necesidad de hacerlo. Y así fue como se levantó, resignado a no poder dormir, pues la nueva información le revoloteaba en la cabeza sin cesar.

La noche está muy tranquila ¿no?- habló tan repentinamente que le causó un sobresalto al hombre.

Ah… eso parece- contestó un tanto contrariado.

¿No tiene sueño?

Um… pues no importa mucho si tienes que hacer guardia. No te preocupes, estoy muy alerta aunque no lo parezca- contestó un tanto sarcástico, tratando de sonar gracioso.

Kenji podía ver las grandes bolsas colgando de sus ojos, y el cansancio en sus jóvenes facciones, recordándole un poco a las de su tío Naruto.

¿Por qué no duerme un rato?

¿Ehh?- Konohamaru le miró sin entender, tal vez le jugaba una broma.

Se ve cansado. Yo puedo hacer la guardia.

¿Ah?...- se admiró ante su propuesta.

Vaya a dormir un poco.

Bueno… eh…- evidentemente le apenaba el asunto.

Soy un Chunnin competente ¿lo olvida?

¡Ah!... no lo dudo pero, no es necesario que…

¿No confía en mí?

Eh…- le puso en aprietos.

¡Ande!, que solo será un rato- pereció ordenar- De todas formas no puedo dormir, y seguro que si algo pasa le despertaré.

Umm…- lo dudó por unos instantes.

Soy un genio, estaré bien creo… ¿No?

… tú ganas. Pero solo por unas cuantas horas- aceptó no muy seguro.

¡Claro que sí! ¿No pensaba que soy tan amable o sí?

Y el Sensei por fin se fue sin rezongar, logrando dormir a los pocos minutos. Ésta era la forma en que los Hatake tenían para disculparse con los demás, sin palabras, pero con acciones nobles; Aunque él no fuese precisamente uno de ellos… ¿No?

 _ **Y en Konoha…**_

El ambiente festivo se podía respirar por doquier; Sobre todo en la gran cantidad de alcohol en el aire, y fluyendo en palabras alegres de los muy intoxicados invitados. Era un día más para celebrar, ¿Y qué mejor que con un poco de sake?...

Al menos eso pensara la mayoría de los asistentes, a lo que de principio fuese un sencillo enlace matrimonial, que de sencillo y tranquilo no tenía nada desde hace unas cuantas horas; Ahora más bien parecía una cantina en la casa de la Yamanaka, era realmente desagradable.

O eso era lo que le parecía a la minoría de los invitados, por referirse solo a una persona; Haruno Sakura, que mirara fastidiada hacia la nada. Era la única persona sobria allí aún, o eso creyó; Hasta que al cruzar la vista por todo el lugar pudo mirar una escultura muy bien plantada en el suelo, recargada contra una pared y con cara de total aburrimiento.

 _¡Kakashi Sensei!_ \- reconoció para sus adentros, admirada de encontrarle.

Y con más prisa de la que le hubiese gustado demostrar, se aproximo hasta allí.

¿Qué hace aquí?

Sakura- soltó sin interés alguno, ni siquiera el de mirarla- hoy no por favor, no empecemos- continuó realmente cansado, mirando a la pared al otro lado.

No, no he venido a pelear- contestó con prisa. Realmente no le buscaba para eso.

Qué bien.

Y siguió sin inmutarse. Pasaron los minutos.

Yo…- habló ella de pronto, pero Kakashi ni se movió- quería agradecerle por lo de la última vez.

¿Umm?, ¿Qué cosa?

¿Ehh?, ¿pues qué va ser?, por avisarme lo de Kenji.

Si.

Contestó simple, de nuevo ignorándola; O eso le parecía a ella.

Escuche, solo pretendo agradecerle…- ya se estaba empezando a molestar- si ni siquiera le importa me iré por donde vine- declaró controlando su carácter un poco, realmente muy poco.

Si Sakura, está bien así. Gracias.

Ya estaba, esa contestación tan simplona le sacó a flote el mal humor.

¡Escúchame bien porque no lo voy a volver a repetir!... ¡Te estoy dando las gracias por lo que hiciste! ¿y ni siquiera te dignas a mirarme?... ¿tan poca cosa soy para el nuevo Hokage?...

Y hubiese continuado con los alegatos, de no ser porque el bulto que ahora era el Hatake se balanceó hacia un lado; cayendo de sopetón y sin amortiguar con la mesa que les separaba.

¡AHH!- le pegó un buen susto.

Aparentemente se había quedado dormido, así, de la nada; Entonces lo notó.

¿Está borracho?

No…- contestó por lo bajo, asustándola una vez más.

¡AHH!, ¡Imbécil!, creía que dormía…

Pues lo hacía, hasta que comenzaste a hablar de quién sabe qué cosas.

Sakura sintió un poco de pena de verle allí, con la cara pegada al mantel de la mesa, muriendo de borracho aparentemente; Aunque ahora que le veía de cerca, se veía muy pálido.

¿Sensei?, ¿Estás bien?

¡Hum!- bufó- ¿Sensei?, ¿Desde cuándo volví a serlo?

¡Ah! Pues…- se sonrojó al darse cuenta.

Si me disculpas Sakura, tengo mucho trabajo.

¿Ehh?

Así que te pido que salgas de mi oficina, ya hablaremos después…

La mujer no daba crédito a lo que veía, y a lo que escuchaba.

¡Sensei!, tienes fiebre- le informó, tocándole la frente- estás sudando…

Pero que observadora te has vuelto Sakura-chan.

¿Qué?

Será por el ejercicio, no me he bañado desde la mañana.

¿Qué dice?

¡Oh!, parece que te has cortado el cabello.

¿EHH?...

Sakura se encontraba muy confundida, pero sabía que Kakashi estaba diciendo incoherencias por la fiebre; Definitivamente tenía que atenderlo ya.

Vamos, le llevaré a su casa- ofreció.

Suena más a una orden de mi médico que a un gesto de amabilidad- susurró aún con la cara contra la mesa, casi dormido.

¡Pues lo es!, ¡Y no juegue conmigo que se me acabará la paciencia!... Ahora vamos.

Le paró, recargándolo contra su cuerpo y pasándole un brazo por la espalda para cargarlo un poco.

Lo bueno es que tengo mucha fuerza, porque borracho pesa más.

¿A dónde me llevas?

A su casa.

No. Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer… iré a la oficina- exclamó separándose de ella, tambaleando por allí y arrastrado los pies.

No mientras yo esté aquí.

Lo siento Sakura, pero ahora mismo la burocracia reclama mi cuerpo… y es más impaciente que tú- vociferaba ya medio despierto.

¡Es un necio!- gritó exasperada- ¡Vendrá conmigo le guste o no!

Sakura… no puedo. Tendremos tiempo para eso después.

Pero ella no se rendiría tan fácil, así que le siguió hasta la Torre Hokage, e incluso le ayudó a subir las escaleras, tropezando un poco en más de una ocasión.

Ya es tarde… ve a casa- sugirió él, recargado contra la pared de su oficina.

No hasta que le haya atendido.

Estaré bien- dijo trastabillando, haciendo lucha por no caerse.

Pues no lo parece.

Ah…- suspiró con cansancio, intentando encontrar la chapa de la puerta- creo que ya estoy bastante grandecito para cuidarme solo…

¡Y mire que bien se cuida!

¡Osh!- renegó, logrando finalmente entrar a su despacho.

Ella esperó a que llegara hasta su silla, le miró intentando leer algunos papeles, firmarlos e incluso tratar de apilarlos; Fracasando en cada una de las tareas, muy obviamente.

¿Ya me dejará atenderle?- se cruzó de brazos, un tanto más calmada.

Umm… que insistencia con mi salud- murmuró, tratando de leer una sola línea; Por octava vez.

Si me dejara hacerlo podría continuar con su trabajo más rápidamente.

Ya ya…- aceptó con el seño fruncido.

Venga al sillón- ordenó.

Kakashi hiso lo que le pedía, no de buena gana. Sakura le pudo atender y así sentirse un poco más tranquila de dejarle.

Tómese la siguiente por la mañana y todo deberá estar bien- terminó, cerrando el botiquín que siempre llevara consigo y levantándose del sillón.

¡Espera!- le detuvo del brazo.

Sakura le miró con interrogación, aún se le notaba muy tomado; A penas se mantenía despierto y muy probablemente ni quiera la estuviera viendo bien.

Siéntate un momento, por favor- pero igualmente parecía hacer el esfuerzo de mirarla.

¿Qué ocurre?- accedió- ¿Pasa algo con Kenji?

No no… todo marcha bien con él.

¿Entonces?

Yo…- miró en todas direcciones, nervioso.

Me está asustado, ¿Seguro que no es nada malo?

No lo sé… pero no creo que lo sea.

Al parecer estaba divagando por el efecto de la bebida.

Mejor hablamos otro día, cuando tenga menos trabajo y se sienta mejor- e intentó levantarse, siendo tomada de nuevo por el brazo.

Un momento por favor, es importante.

Kakashi, estás muy tomado… - acabó con las formalidades- preferiría que después…

¡No!, después será tarde- decía con seriedad, pero arrastrando las palabras.

Ella cada vez se asustaba más.

Quiero… pedirte una disculpa- soltó sin más.

¿Ehh?- parpadeó muchas veces sin entender.

Ya sé, ya sé que una disculpa no arregla todo lo que he hecho pero…- pausó un momento, buscando las palabras, o intentando pronunciaras entendibles- de… de verdad estoy muy arrepentido de haberlo hecho ¿sabes?

¿Qué?, no entiendo… ¿De qué hablas?

Tú sabes… de todo lo que te hice pasar sola… con nuestro hijo…

Sakura se levantó de sopetón.

¡Espera por favor!- le detuvo, o lo intentó.

No necesitamos hablar de esto- negaba con la cabeza, muy nerviosa e intentando marcharse; Pero la sujetaba de ambas muñecas.

¡Pero yo sí!, sí que lo necesitamos… esto ya no puede seguir así.

¿Así cómo?- acotó ya muy molesta.

Me estoy disculpando… no empecemos a agredirnos de nuevo… ya estoy muy cansado…- objetó medio tambaleante.

Solo… solo…

Perdóname…

Suplicó, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos. Para ese momento Sakura ya no luchaba contra las lágrimas.

Perdóname, perdóname… - repetía como una letanía.

¡Ya… ya…!- y ella también, negada a verle y a escucharle.

Sé que me equivoqué… y mucho… pero estaba asustado…

¡No…no!- musitaba tapándose los oídos. Se negaba a abrir los ojos, y verle suplicar.

Sé, que sientes que te traicioné… y no te culpo por pensarlo…

Kakashi hiso intento por abrazarla, acariciando su rostro; Pero ella le empujo a favor de tratar de escapar. Él la detuvo antes de que alcanzara la perilla.

¡Mírame si crees que miento!- gritó ya desesperado, logrando su cometido.

Sakura pudo encontrar muchas cosas en sus ojos; arrepentimiento; dolor; frustración; miedo; pero también sinceridad… mucha sinceridad.

Todo lo que pasamos durante esos días en aquel viejo refugio, fue real para mi… y fueron los mejores días de mi inútil vida- susurraba, acorralándola con ambos brazos a los lados- … cuando… cuando me di cuenta de lo que había cambiado, simplemente temí… temí que no fuera lo correcto, que te apartaran de mi, que todo fuera una mentira, pero sobretodo… temía hacerte daño, ¡Y mira!

Sakura le acarició la mejilla con una mano temblorosa, Kakashi no pudo seguir mirando a esos verdes ojos culposos por más tiempo; Agachó la cabeza, rendido.

… Yo, no te odio- profirió Sakura débilmente, después de un rato.

Él levantó la cabeza, observándola sin entender.

Pero…- ella le silenció con sus dedos en los labios.

Déjame terminar.

Y le miró con intensidad.

Sé que te he hecho creer que estoy muy molesta contigo… pero la realidad es que, durante todo éste tiempo; Los años que han pasado me ayudaron a darme cuenta que no te odiaba a ti…

El Hatake parecía confundido.

Cuando… - se limpió un poco el rostro- … creí que me habías abandonado pensé lo peor, pero no de ti… estaba terriblemente molesta, más que furiosa conmigo misma.

¿Porqué?- se atrevió a interrumpirle, realmente intrigado.

Por haber sido tan tonta, de creer que tú podías amarme… verme como algo más que solo tu alumna debilucha…- admitió, sorprendiéndolo mucho.

Pero Sakura…

Ya sé, ya sé- le interrumpió de nuevo- … también tenía miedo, pero confiaba en que juntos podríamos encontrar la solución, y así todo estaría bien; Así que me deje llevar sin pensar un solo segundo en lo que pasaría después…

Kakashi la incitaba a continuar, acariciando su cabello y rostro.

Y… la realidad me sobrepasó, cuando regresé y me encontré sola con una responsabilidad tan grande…

Perdóname… perdóname por favor…- susurraba insistentemente.

Ya… ya no importa Kakashi, porque… ahora estás aquí… conmigo… con nuestro hijo…- le tranquilizó.

Sakura…

Se quedaron mirándose por un tiempo que les pareció infinito, antes de atreverse a concretar lo que tanto deseaban desde hace tantos y tantos años…


	36. Chapter 36: ¿Kekkei Genkai?

Buenas!

Mil disculpas por la tardanza, no pude subirlo más temprano; Pero ya está…

En el capítulo de hoy ocurrirá algo que llevan esperando un tiempo que pase; Y también habrá algunas claves importantes de capítulos anteriores y posteriores.

Como siempre esperó sea de su agrado :)!

Igualmente repito que, aunque revisé la ortografía, todavía podría tener algún error; Si es así no duden en decírmelo.

Gracias por seguir aquí. Y nos leemos la próxima vez n_n /

Capítulo 36: ¿Kekkei Genkai?

Caminaban a la sombra de los enormes árboles secos, y aunque no hacía tanto sol el aire era muy pesado; Después de más de medio día caminando, ya le empezaba a costar trabajo respirar. Se detuvo un momento, mirando hacia sus espaldas, para comprobar que le seguían el paso.

El único que venía justo detrás suyo era Kenji, a lo que se podría considerar buen paso, pero igual de agotado o más que él; Mientras Yuriko y Eivin andaban con pesadez unos metros más atrás, pero en cambio ellos lucían a punto de deshidratarse. Y de un momento a otro se encontró sosteniendo a la niña en brazos, se había desvanecido tan repentinamente que si no la hubiese cachado habría estampado contra el suelo.

¡Yuriko!- lo notó su compañero- ¿Estás bien?

Está bien Eivin, solo necesita agua- tranquilizó él, ofreciéndole su cantimplora a su alumna.

Gracias- musitaba ella quedamente.

Creo que será mejor marcar el descanso aquí- sugería su alumno estrella, aproximándose a ellos.

Por supuesto, descansaremos aquí- decretó Konohamaru.

Pronto se hallaron descansando en una ladera de un río, que les prestaba su frescura; Rellenando sus cantimploras vacías y relajándose un poco recostados sobre el césped húmedo. Tenía que recordar que aunque ahora Kenji ya fuese un Chunnin todavía era un niño, ninguno de los tres podía seguirle el ritmo.

Escuchen, a partir de éste punto tendremos que dividirnos- explicaba a sus alumnos.

¿Ehh?, ¿Por qué?- preguntaba Eivin, confundido.

La zona que pretendemos revisar es muy grande, tardaríamos demasiado en cubrirla toda; E incluso puede que después tengamos que dividirnos aún más.

Pero no tenemos tantas provisiones- alegaba su alumno más indisciplinado.

Lo sé, será una doble tarea. Todo lo que podamos encontrar nos será de utilidad.

¿Se refiere a los humanos que buscamos?

Sí Eivin, pero también recoger provisiones.

¿Y cómo nos comunicaremos?

Déjame explicarlo- pedía Konohamaru, impacientándose tanto o más que su pupilo bocón.

Bien- se cruzó de brazos inconforme.

Primero que nada nos dividiremos en dos, y aunque yo soy el Capitán de esta misión nombraré a un sub capitán.

Que ya todos sabemos quien será… - profería Eivin entre dientes, evitando mirarles.

Sí Eivin, Yuriko irá con Kenji como su capitán y tú y yo iremos juntos.

Al aludido casi se le salen los ojos, por lo que no se molestó en matar a su compañero de con la mirada.

¿Porqué ahora intercambia los equipos?- preguntó molesto- si ya habíamos establecido que yo y el amargado de Kenji hacemos buen equipo. Además Yuriko es la más débil por eso va con usted todo el tiempo.

Los tres se admiraron con sus palabras, Konohamaru enojado, Kenji burlón y Yuriko incómoda.

Yo he determinado que de acuerdo a la situación se intercambien equipos, y lo que haga falta para realizar correctamente la misión- indicó poniéndose firme- Para ésta misión los mejores equipos son así.

¡Hum!… pues ya van varias misiones que los "equipos perfectos" son los mismos- rezongaba aún inconforme con su explicación.

Lo primero es la comunicación, por eso necesito que cada uno de ustedes tenga los medios…

Continuó con la explicación, ignorando a Eivin. Hiso los correspondientes sellos de invocación y apareció una pequeña rana de tonos naranjas y verdes en el piso; Sus alumnos se admiraron.

¡Wow!, ¿Qué es esto?

Sé más educado mocoso… no soy una cosa.

¡Y habla!

Claro que hablo, sino no sería diferente a las ranas del estanque.

Eres muy linda- dedicaba Yuriko tímidamente, acuclillándose frente a ella.

Tú también lo eres señorita- agradecía la rana guiñándole un ojo- me agrada ésta niña- decía a Konohamaru.

Solo es una invocación Eivin, no tiene nada de especial- agregaba Kenji.

¡Oh!, y éste me recuerda a alguien con esa actitud tan altanera… pero no sé a quién…

Concéntrate Gamamaji- pedía el Sensei cansado- tenemos una tarea que te requerirá en diferentes sitios.

Ya, bueno- se calló, mirando uno a uno a los niños.

¡Eres muy grosera para ser una rana!, ¡Y tu voz es horrible!

Y tú pareces ser el tontito del grupo.

¿Qué dijiste?

¡Gamamaji!- le regañaba su invocador.

Ya sé, ya sé.

Les daré a cada uno un pergamino preparado para que puedan llamar a Gamamaji, y a través de él transmitiremos información al resto del equipo. ¿Entienden?

Y les tendió uno a cada uno.

Eivin y yo exploraremos desde la cresta por el costado derecho, hasta llegar a la mitad del círculo; Kenji y Yuriko lo harán igual. De ese modo, cuando lleguemos a esa zona de las montañas altas nos separaremos de nueva cuenta…

¿Ehh?... pero la zona de las montañas es peligrosa- replicaba Eivin- allí ha habido muchos asaltos desde la instauración del vigésimo tercer Feudal del País de la Cascada.

Creía que no prestabas atención- reconocía Konohamaru.

Eivin tiene razón- apoyaba Kenji, extrañamente- sería contraproducente separarnos en ese punto.

No si van hacia el centro del valle. En el punto de separación Yuriko y Eivin irán a inspeccionar directamente al centro y allí se encontraran; Mientras que Kenji y yo llegaremos hasta la zona norte de las montañas, y de igual forma regresaremos juntos.

Pero Sensei, ¿Usted cree que Kenji pueda ir solo?... incluso jounins experimentados han llegado a perecer en ese pasaje- añadía la chica, realmente preocupada.

Por supuesto, Kenji es un gran elemento; Y siendo un Chunnin puede correr por su cuenta. Estaremos bien, mientras tú y Eivin se encuentren en el árbol gigante central, de ese modo compensaremos la falta de elementos.

¿Falta de elementos?- inquiría curiosa la chica.

Se suponía que ésta misión la realizaran tres Chunnin en compañía de un Jounin, pero el presupuesto para la misma no alcanza a pagar tales sueldos.

¿Nos está diciendo que la avaricia del nuevo Hokage no le dio para pagarles un buen sueldo a los mayores, y por eso estamos aquí?

¡Eivin!- le regañaba Konohamaru; observando de reojo al hijo del nombrado, que ni se inmutó.

¿Qué?, pues eso es lo que parece… que se quiso clavar parte de la paga y ahora nosotros hacemos una misión de mayor rango y además de todo mal pagada- expresó molesto.

Ahora mismo no hay mucho presupuesto, la aldea se encuentra en una situación complicada; Por eso debemos ayudar en todo lo que podamos. ¿Lo entiendes?

¡No!, no puedo entender que mientras los shinobis arriesgan su pellejo en los campos de batalla, el Hokage esté cómodamente sentado en su despacho leyendo porno.

¡Eivin!- ahora le regañaban su compañera y Sensei.

No me importa que les incomode, es la verdad- terminó convencido.

No se dijo más y se separaron en dos todas las provisiones, armas y los equipos; Cada uno de un lado contrario en el valle, que más pareciera un cráter gigante en la tierra. Al cabo de un rato ya atardecía, dificultándoles el encontrar provisiones entre la maleza, por lo que Kenji decidió que sería una buena hora para descansar por hoy.

Aquí acamparemos.

Bien- acató ella.

Por favor prepara las tiendas, yo haré el fuego.

De acuerdo.

Y en silencio realizaron sus tareas. Yuriko miraba asombrada como su compañero prendía los leños con un poco de su energía; Entendía cómo funcionaba, pero le seguía pareciendo muy extraño verle con el cabello blanco.

Kenji por su parte, ignorante del escrutinio de su compañera se dedicaba a asar los hongos y peces que llevasen consigo; Su plan era cenar la mitad y guardar la otra parte para el desayuno, por si no tenían oportunidad de parar más adelante. A los primeros rayos del sol partirían en su patrulla, pues ahora mismo se tornaba peligroso el bosque.

Ya está- anunciaba su compañera.

Muchas gracias, la comida ya casi está… puedes empezar con el pescado si gustas- le ofrecía, señalando con la vista los mencionados peces.

No, está bien. Puedo esperar a que estén todos listos- decía más por solidarizarse con su compañero, que por querer esperar; En realidad tenía bastante hambre.

Bien entonces- y continuó con su labor.

En esos momentos Yuriko se encontró preguntándose del porqué les asignaran precisamente a Kenji en su equipo, siendo que él era un Uchiha; Realmente no entendía mucho cómo funcionaba la mente de los altos cargos de la aldea, lo único que si sabía era que si él se encontraba allí, era para protegerlos ambos.

Porque una cosa era que su Sensei estuviese catalogado como uno de los mejores shinobis de la aldea, y otra muy distinta que no necesitase un poco de ayuda para cumplir con su labor; Y de ese modo evitar "accidentes" como el de su anterior compañero. Porque la otra opción le parecía sencillamente absurda.

¿Qué ocurre?

¿Ehh?

Estás muy callada, ¿Todavía tienes hambre?- inquiría el de blancos cabellos.

No, comí suficiente. Solo tengo sueño- mintió.

Bueno, pues entonces haré la primera guardia, te tocará la segunda a la una; Así que mejor que duermas pronto- explicó menos serio de lo normal.

Si- afirmó dirigiéndose a la tienda de campaña.

Mientras trataba de dormir, pudo escuchar un ruido siseante; Como una corriente de chackra en constante movimiento. Se detuvo a escucharla, y la sombra de su compañero en las rocas de la ladera se lo confirmaban, de alrededor de su espada emergía una estela de luz plateada.

Al verla no pudo evitar recordar parte de los acontecimientos del bosque. Aquellos en los que ambos compañeros le habían demostrado toda su fuerza; Eivin una enorme voluntad y destreza, pero Kenji en cambio mostró algo más… una energía abrumadora que le dejó muchas impresiones.

 _ **= Flash Back =**_

 _La frondosidad de los árboles les impedían ver más allá de unos metros delante suyo, y aún así todos se esforzaban en avanzar con prisa; En especial los compañeros de Mirai, que iban un poco más delante de ellos tres._

 _¡Apresuren más al paso o los dejaremos!- advertía uno de ellos._

 _¡No nos trates como si fuéramos idiotas!- respondía el bocón de Eivin._

 _¡Pues nosotros no la dejamos a su suerte... en medio del campo y desangrándose!- contestaba bruscamente el más grande de ellos._

 _¡Ya les dije que fue la voluntad de Mirai!... ella me pidió venir por ustedes- realmente se veía molesto, y más nervioso aún._

 _¡Calma!, ahora lo importante es llegar con ella- intente calmarles un poco._

 _¡Ese es el lugar!- señalaba Eivin, apretando el paso._

 _¡Deténganse!- y de la nada Kenji se interpuso al frente._

 _¿Qué te ocurre niño?, ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa en atenderla o morirá!_

 _Es verdad, no tenemos tiempo para discutirlo- le apoyó su compañero._

 _Kenji suspiró con fuerza, cerrando los ojos en lo que parecía su intento por traer la calma a su mente. Ya le conocía lo suficiente para saberlo._

 _Si vamos ahora la criatura extraña nos atacará también a nosotros, y no podremos ayudarla. Como ella dijo, lo mejor será salir de aquí y pedir ayuda a los mayores._

 _¡Típico de un niño!, pedir ayuda para cambiarse el pañal._

 _No tenemos tiempo para esto. ¡Hazte a un lado!_

 _Lo intentaron apartar, pero Kenji se los impidió._

 _¡Muévete enano!_

 _No seré el responsable de más muertes._

 _¿Qué?_

 _Debemos asumir que ya está muerta, no vale la pena arriesgarse por un cadáver- explicó fríamente._

 _¡Imbécil!- trató de golpearle, y Eivin aprovechó la distracción para correr al lugar indicado._

 _Para cuando reaccionaron Eivin ya estaba donde dejara un poco antes a su amiga, pero se encontró con la repentina sorpresa de que ya no se encontraba allí._

 _¿Ehh…?_

 _¿Qué es lo que buscas niño?_

 _Era la araña, había regresado deslizándose desde las copas de los árboles, bajando por un grueso hilo brilloso._

 _¿Acaso es la muerte?_

 _Eivin superó su miedo inicial, al seguir con la vista el fino hilo y dar con el objeto de su afanosa búsqueda; Fue entonces que se enfocó (por una vez) en pensar bien lo que haría, pues cualquier falla le valdría la muerte de la rehén. Mirai se encontraba aprisionada al centro de la enorme telaraña._

 _¡Te equivocas!... lo que busco es una fea y olorosa criatura._

 _¿Cómo dices?- la criatura parecía caer en su trampa._

 _¡Lo que escuchaste!… eres la cosa más horripilante y asquerosa que he visto en mi vida._

 _¡Mocoso insolente!, ¡Te haré tragar tus palabras!_

 _Su plan no era demasiado complicado, simplemente les daría espacio a los demás para que la soltaran y escaparan con ella; Pero para ello debía tener la completa atención del monstruo, entretenerle lo suficiente para que todos sus ojos verdes le mirasen solo a él._

 _¡Pues ni aunque me comieses entero dejarías de darme asco!_

 _¡Humano maleducado!, te voy a enseñar a respetar a una bella mujer como yo._

 _¿Ehhh?.. ¿dijo mujer?- profirió impresionado uno de los compañeros de la niña de ojos rojos._

 _Ya veo- deducía Kenji asombrado._

 _¿Qué?... ¿Tiene género esa cosa?- interrogaba Yuriko._

 _Se podría decir que sí. Al menos su forma humana lo es- deducía Kenji._

 _¿Y Eivin lo sabe?- hablaba el otro chico._

 _¿Y qué nos importa lo que sea?_

 _Porque el plan de Eivin consiste en incitarla para que vuelva a su forma de mujer, solo así podremos derrotarla._

 _¿Ehh?, ¿Lo dices en serio?_

 _Si- observaba la escena mientras tanto- Y debemos estar pendientes al momento de acercarse, porque solo tendremos una oportunidad; Así la salvaremos._

 _¡Vaya!, aún no me puedo creer que el idiota de haya planeado todo eso- se admiraba unos de ellos._

 _¡Yuriko!, prepara tu mejor genjutsu por si algo sale mal- pedía su compañero._

 _De acurdo._

 _Y así se hiso, en cuestión de unos minutos más ya tenían su chance; El compañero más grande de Mirai se aprestó a desplazarse sigiloso rodeando el claro. En tanto que se aseguraron de que Eivin ya tuviese toda su atención, Kenji y el otro chico se prepararon para el posible combate, uno para acudir en ayuda de Eivin y el otro para cuidar a Yuriko; Que era su última carta._

 _Todo pareció marchar bien, hasta que la gran araña se acercó demasiado a Eivin; Y aunque éste resistió el impulso de correr y aguantó el dolor que suponía ser tocado por esa cosa, la araña jaló el hilo que colgaba de su parte trasera, logrando mover un poco la telaraña. El compañero que iría por ella ya estaba en la labor de desatarla, pero con aquel tirón se le atoró el pie en uno de los hilos._

 _Fue catastrófico cuando les descubrió e intentó acercarse para detenerlos, Eivin se abalanzó contra ella haciendo uso de su fuerza, Kenji corrió en ayuda de Mirai y su compañero, mientras Yuriko intentaba enfocar su jutsu a todos los ojos de la criatura. En menos de lo que se esperaban Mirai y su compañero ya se hallaban al otro lado._

 _Iré a ayudar a mi compañero, ustedes salgan de aquí- ordenaba Kenji._

 _¡No lo haremos!, los matará si les dejamos._

 _Todos pelearemos, así tendremos más posibilidades- apoyaba el otro._

 _¡No!, deben irse y llevar a Yuriko y Mirai con ustedes._

 _Pero…_

 _Repentinamente escucharon un grito desgarrador que les congeló donde mismo, era Eivin, la araña le sujetaba con una de sus patas contra el piso, y con otra en la frente parecía dañarle severamente; Kenji recordó que era esa sensación de estar siendo partido por la mitad, la que él también sintió cuando le rescataran, y que le provocó desmayarse por el dolor del veneno._

 _¡No lo permitiré!- se dijo avanzando a una increíble velocidad._

 _¡Eivin!, ¡Kenji!- su compañera simplemente les podía mirar desde su escondite, siendo retenida por los compañeros de Mirai._

 _Y no supo muy bien cómo, pero al lanzar su espada contra el lomo de la criatura, de alguna manera se encontró sobre ella; Igual no era el momento para pensar en eso. Aprovechó la oportunidad y se la clavó con todas sus fuerzas, logrando una herida mucho más profunda de lo que pretendía._

 _El monstro soltó a Eivin, pero éste estaba mal herido del pecho y no podía moverse; En ese preciso instante le cruzó por la mente la idea de repetir la hazaña, y sin dudarlo mucho más lanzó la espada a un lado de su compañero. No tuvo tiempo para maravillarse con lo que acababa de repetir, pues necesitaba poner a su compañero fuera de peligro._

 _¿Qué haces? – profería Eivin quedamente desde el suelo, apenas podía mantenerse consiente._

 _¡Te voy a sacar de aquí!_

 _Exclamó con fuerza, dando un corte certero a la criatura en el vientre, logrando desplazarla unos cuantos metros lejos de su posición; La criatura se retorcía en el suelo presa de una enorme descarga eléctrica._

 _¿Cómo lo hiciste?- le miraba sorprendido su único ojo abierto, por el esfuerzo que suponía estar despierto._

 _Ya no te muevas, harás que el veneno se corra._

 _Le advertía dándole la espalda, pendiente de todos y cada uno de los movimientos del enemigo. A su compañero, simplemente le mantenía despierto la sorpresa de verle rodeado de aquella plateada aura electrificada, que el solo hecho de estar cerca le producía escalofríos en el._

 _¡Tu cabello!..._

 _¿Ehh?_

 _Está… ¡cambiando de color!- le señalaba a la cabeza, atónito._

 _Solo bastó que agachara un poco la cabeza para comprobarlo, su fleco en la frente se lo corroboraba. Esa momentánea distracción le costó un buen golpe del enemigo, que le estrelló contra un árbol, haciéndole vomitar sangre; El solo contacto con esa cosa quemaba, por lo que debía evitar futuros contactos._

 _¡Engendro!, ¡Te mataré a ti primero!_

 _¡Eivin!,¡ lanza mi espalada detrás suyo!_

 _¿Ehh?_

 _¡Hazlo!_

 _La criatura intentó impedirlo, pero la espada lanzada con la fuerza superior de Eivin le hiso tocar antes el suelo; Y un corte vertical le sorprendió por detrás, era Kenji. Ahora ya tenía su espada, así que abatió a la araña gigante lo mejor que pudo, con cortes precisos pero profundos, ya que usaba todo su chackra en ello._

 _El agotamiento comenzó a hacerle mella pronto, al parecer usar tanta energía para transportarse a través de esa espada ya le estaba pasando factura; Tenía que darse prisa antes de que se le agotara toda la energía. Se preparó para un último desplazamiento, que sería su salida, no podía fallar._

 _Se aproximó hasta el malherido Eivin, pero a unos cuantos metros antes de llegar una de las enormes patas le estampo contra el suelo; Reteniéndole allí._

 _¡Kenji!... ¡Déjale en paz mugrosa!- intervino Eivin desde su lugar._

 _¿Qué se siente ahora niño?- maldecía con saña, clavándole más la pata._

 _¡Estúpido monstruo!, ¡es a mí a quien quieres!_

 _¿Ahh?... ¿Ahora estás celoso?_

 _Eivin meditó la situación tan solo unos segundos._

 _¡Pues sí!_

 _¿Ahh?, ¿Me estás intentado convencer de no matarlo?_

 _¡No!, puedes matarlo si quieres…_

 _¿Qué dice?, ¿Se ha vuelto loco?- murmuraba uno de los compañeros de Mirai, desde su escondite._

 _Espera… tiene un plan._

 _Abogó Yuriko, observando bien._

 _¡Pero no quiero que le robes su sucia energía!_

 _¿Insinúas que la tuya es mejor?- al parecer la criatura estaba cayendo._

 _¡Lo es!... ¡Y una mujer tan bella como tú no se puede conformar con esa basura!_

 _Jajaja… ahora tratas de engañarme. No soy tan tonta._

 _Desde luego que no lo eres, yo ya lo sé; Sé de lo que eres capaz, pero también puedo ver que solo eres una mujer muy maltratada._

 _La araña pareció reaccionar a sus palabras, pues dejó de presionar a su compañero; A favor de darle toda su atención._

 _Puedo notar tu dolor, y como has sido utilizada; Pero créeme que el mejor camino no es ensuciarte de la sangre maldita de un Uchiha._

 _Jajaja… pero éste mocoso no es ningún Uchiha._

 _¿Ehh?... ¡eso no importa!, ¡es indigno de tu hermosura!_

 _¿Ah sí?_

 _Ven conmigo y te llevaré a un lugar seguro, apartado de éstos monstruos que pretenden dañarte._

 _La criatura parecía convencida, pues dejó en libertad a Kenji para aproximarse al chico e cuestión. Una vez frente suyo le colocó una pata sobre el pecho, quemándole con solo el contacto; Eivin lo suportó y sus esfuerzos dieron frutos en seguida, pues la criatura misteriosa comenzó a mutar en una humana con apariencia juvenil._

 _Eres un hombre muy apetitoso… iré contigo, pero si me engañas te comeré- profirió la ahora mujer con una sonrisa seductora, tomándole ambas manos._

 _Por supuesto linda, será lo que tú quieras- le siguió el juego, ya un poco nervioso._

 _Como prueba de mi afecto te daré un regalo muy especial…_

 _¿Ehh?_

 _Y al igual que hiciese con Kenji antes, le besó con intención; Y puso sentir una energía inconmensurable atravesarle desde ese punto hasta la planta de los pies. Unos instantes después uno de los compañeros de Mirai le jalaba hacia atrás, lejos de ella y los destellos cegadores._

 _No supo decir a qué se debería esa enorme oleada de escalofríos que le dejó helado, si al repentino "beso" de la criatura o al gigantesco rayo que atravesase el claro; Y a su vez envolviera a la mujer en un torrente eléctrico sin fin. Sus ojos no pudieron captar la inmensidad del ataque lo suficiente, pues se encontraban borrosos por la luz._

 _Pero de alguna manera supo que estaban salvados, al vislumbrar a grupos de jounins dirigiéndose hacia ellos; Y poco después mirar a quien fuera su compañero, embebido en ese aura asesino que le había robado no solo el chackra, sino el color de sus cabellos, tiñéndolos de blanco. Así fue Eivin se rindió ante el cansancio._

 _Y al igual Yuriko se dejó llevar por el cuerpo médico, igual de admirada que su inconsciente compañero. Así recordaba a ese Kenji, poderoso e imparable, plateado y brillante; Pero a la vez tan obscuro y abnegado._

 _ **= Fin del Flash Back =**_

La mañana llegó presurosa, en cuanto se pudo levantar se vistió y alistó para la misión del día.

Buenos días- dirigió a su compañero.

Buenos- acotó simple, pero obtener eso de él ya era un avance.

¿Hoy a dónde iremos?

Te llevaré hasta el punto de encuentro y allí nos dividiremos.

¿Ehh?, ¿Crees que hoy podremos llegar hasta allí?

Por supuesto, son las seis de la mañana. Solo necesitamos 6 horas.

Umm, está bien.

Aún le asustaba un poco la idea de ir por su cuenta, pero le tranquilizaba que el trayecto después de separarse de Kenji, y antes de encontrarse con Eivin era realmente tranquilo y muy corto; Al menos se motivó pensando en eso. Además Eivin y ella revisarían juntos en el centro que no era tan problemático, y Kenji vendría acompañado de Konohamaru hasta el centro, allí se verían todos.

En marcha.

Sí.

Estate muy atenta, a partir de aquí puede que aparezcan los ladrones.

Entendido.

Continuaron su excursión durante varias horas, parando solo unos minutos para comer; Y llegado el medio día (o incluso antes), ya se hallaban en el punto marcado en el mapa por su Sensei, como había calculado Kenji.

¡Suerte!- le deseo Kenji, entregándole un poco más de la mitad de sus provisiones.

¡Ah! pero…

Yo estaré bien con mi espada y dos latas- explicó, adivinando sus intensiones.

Bueno. Gracias- aceptó apenada.

Ten mucho cuidado.

¿Ehh?

No te confíes solo porque es un área abierta.

Muchas gracias, me cuidaré.

Nos vemos en unos días- y le apretó la mano.

La seguridad con que le miró le ayudó a darse ánimos, y así se despidieron.

########################################################################

La alborada caía sobre la Aldea escondida entre las hojas, trayendo consigo luces rojizas rasgando el cielo raso. Prometía una tarde agradable, o al menos para los aldeanos, que eran libres de andar por donde les placiera; En cambio él.

Supongo que todo se ve mejor desde aquí.

¿Hokage-Sama?

¿Umm?

Contestaba evidentemente distraído con la vista, no deseaba perderse el atardecer.

Ahh…- suspiró cansado el Nara- solo venía para decirle que he terminado.

¡Oh!... qué bien- respondía sin dejar su contemplación de la ventana.

Nada, simplemente estaba en otro mundo; Sería mejor regresar después.

Le veré mañana a primera hora para la reunión. Por favor no llegue tarde- se despedía formalmente.

Lo intentaré.

Muy bien, porque he estado trabajando fuera de mi horario y no es que no tenga en que ocuparme ¿sabe?...

Kakashi por fin se dignó en mirarle, con la ceja levantada.

Con una mujer y tres hijos en casa, éste trabajo no es precisamente lo más motivador del mundo.

Ni qué lo digas. Ya somos dos.

Ah…- respiró profundo, dándose paciencia- Hokage-Sama, creo que no debo recordarle su situación con el Consejo; La cual créame no querrá empeorar. Evítese más problemas y evítemelos a mí también.

Lo tomaré en cuenta.

Ya no había mucho más por hacer, aquel hombre era duro de roer.

Me retiro entonces. Buenas noches.

Buenas noches.

Y le dejó al fin solo en aquel frío despacho.

¿Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo?

Sí, ocupaba su tiempo libre (o no libre) para pensar en su familia, como bien lo dijese Shikamaru. Y es que desde la noche anterior no podía dejar de darle vueltas a aquel asunto; Sakura realmente se lo ponía todo difícil.

La noche anterior le había dado a entender muchas cosas, y otras tantas que prefirió no entender. También le confesó todo lo que siempre había querido saber, desde aquel lejano día en que acabó la guerra y comenzó su "relación"; Si es que así se le podía llamar a lo que fuese que tuvieran.

La pregunta era… ¿Y ahora que haría?

Ahh… - suspiró con fuerza- Sakura, me estás volviendo loco.

Ella le había insinuado que quería que fuesen una familia, como se suponía debieron serlo desde el comienzo. Kakashi había mal interpretado sus palabras primero, creyendo que ella buscaba hacer las paces con él, solo para presentar la relación entre ellos ante Kenji como "buena" o "estable"; Nunca se imaginó que Sakura realmente se estuviese pensando algo más allá de eso.

Porque una cosa era lo que finalmente habían logrado acordar, estar bien entre ellos y dejar las peleas a un lado por el bien de su hijo; Y que el niño les pudiese tener a ambos como figuras paternas, sin peleas o disgustos por parte de uno u otro. Otra cosa muy diferente era, que realmente ellos estuviesen "Bien" como pareja.

Es que realmente a éstas altura eso era lo que menos importaba. El bienestar de Kenji debía ser prioridad para ambos, al grado en que los dos se decidieron a acatar todos y cada uno de los castigos que se les impusiesen, sin oponer resistencia o desobediencia, solo para evitar poner en peligro a Kenji; Pero ahora…

 _ **= Flash Back =**_

 _Lo que empezó como un roce de labios tímido y hasta inocente, derivó un poco después en un encuentro desenfrenado de pasión y arrebato reprimidos por tanto tiempo._

 _Sin duda que él había sido el primero en desearlo todas las noches, desde aquellos felices días en la cabaña del paso; Pero igualmente sabía que ya era tarde para ellos, desde el momento en que iniciaron una lucha de voluntades por la custodia de su único hijo._

 _¿Realmente era tarde para empezar de nuevo?_

 _No lo sabía aún. De lo que si estaba seguro es que lo que estaban haciendo podría traerles más y más problemas a ambos, y no solo a ellos; No se podía hacer ahora mismo a la idea de qué tipo de castigos o reprimidas en su contra podrían desencadenar el seguirse liando con Sakura, pero es que realmente no deseaba detenerse a pensar mucho en ellos… al menos por el momento._

 _El olor de su piel, sus cabellos y su aliento tibio tan cerca suyo le nublaban por mucho la razón; Y le recordaban todos y cada uno de sus anhelos que durante tanto creyó tonterías o fantasías. Porque osar siquiera imaginar en tener una vez más la compañía de ella, sus caricias suaves, sus besos reconfortantes, sus labios esperanzadores era… una pérdida de tiempo._

 _Imposible, se repetía todas las noches al echarla en falta; Al parecer no había funcionado. Su corazón, mente y cuerpo aún la necesitaban, tanto o más que antes._

 _Ka… kashi…_

 _Y escucharla repetir su nombre entre suspiros de deseo no se lo ponía más fácil. Tampoco estaba por hacerse del rogar, realmente la necesitaba y extrañaba tanto como ella a él; Al menos eso le gustaba pensar, pues por la forma en que ella se le entregase no dejaba espacio a más dudas… ni las palabras que le dedicase minutos antes._

 _Te… extrañé tanto…_

 _Ahora ya no había nada que les detuviese para amarse; Dejaría su orgullo, su honor y lo que hiciese falta para poder tenerla entre sus brazos unos segundos más; Desecharía todas las ideas de odio, rencor y venganza para disfrutar de su piel por más minutos; Se olvidaría por un instante de todos los posibles castigos, prejuicios y tabúes solo por un poco más de tiempo suspendido entre sus labios._

 _Quédate conmigo…_

 _Sakura…_

 _No- le silenció con los dedos en la boca- no me importa lo que pasó, quiero olvidarlo todo._

 _Pero a diferencia de la vez anterior ahora tenemos un hijo. No podemos simplemente…_

 _Si que podemos. Yo estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme._

 _¿Y qué hay de Kenji?, ¿Ya lo has pensado?_

 _Sí, quiero que seamos una familia de verdad… él estará de acuerdo._

 _Pero el consejo…_

 _¡El consejo me viene valiendo un…!- detuvo sus palabras de odio- a lo que me refiero es que ya no me asustan. Después de todo, ¿qué podría ser peor que lo que ya han hecho?_

 _Kakashi se lo pensó más, pero Sakura le dificultaba la tarea con sus labios haciendo estragos en su cuello; Lo conocía bien, su punto débil. Aunque la verdad era que tampoco quería seguirse negando, ya pensaría en lo que pasaría después._

 _Ese fue su primer encuentro después de tantos años, pero ahora estaba muy seguro de que no sería el último._

 _ **= Fin del Flash Back =**_

Se decidió a caminar un poco para despejar su mente de aquel asunto, pues le presentaba algo muy difícil. Sin importar cuánto había evitado pensar en aquello, el destino era cruel, y se esforzaba en arruinarle todo esfuerzo.

¡Kakashi!

Si, era ella. Y no venía sola.

Kakashi-Sensei, que gusto verle por aquí- dirigía Lee muy contento.

Hola- acotó incómodo.

No sabía que le diese por pasearse en un lugar tan solitario a éstas horas- curioseo Sakura, sabiendo lo complejo de la situación.

Si, pues… tal vez es un nuevo hábito. La gente cambia- explicó con un tono serio muy extraño.

¡Eso es genial Kakashi Sensei!, empezar con nuevos hábitos saludables- añadió el chico de verdes mallas.

Pero no todos los hábitos son buenos- refutó Sakura.

¿Pero cómo podría ser malo caminar Sakura-chan?- interrogó sin entender nada.

A lo que Sakura se refiere es al hecho de que la gente a veces coge malos gustos, o malos hábitos con el paso de los años- añadía Kakashi con saña.

Ambos lucían molestos, por razones que el pobre Lee no comprendía.

Me dio mucho gusto verles- se despedía el Hatake.

¡Espera Kakashi!- le detuvo del brazo.

No estoy de humor- susurró para que solo ella escuchase.

No es lo que parece, voy a acabar con esto- contestó de igual manera ella.

Pues cuando lo hagas me avisas- desdeñó, yéndose sin siquiera despedirse.

¡Oh!, lo lamento Sakura si quieres hablamos después.

No Lee, está bien. Debemos hablar ahora- decretó muy seria- toma asiento por favor.

El chico de verdes mallas hiso lo dicho y espero a por Sakura, que se sentó a su lado un momento después.

Dime, Sakura- chan ¿Te ocurre algo malo?, ¿Puedo ayudarte?

No, me temo que no puedes- exclamó calmada, sin poder mirarlo a la cara.

Ya veo. Aún así quiero que sepas que…

Quiero que terminemos- le cortó.

¿Ehh?

Lamento que no funcionara, pero no quiero seguirte haciendo daño; Es por eso que prefiero dejarlo ahora.

Comprendo Sakura…- dijo sencillo, pero con la voz afligida.

Perdóname por favor- declaró agachando la cabeza, sintiendo que las lágrimas le vendrían.

Está bien Sakura, ya lo sabía.

¿Ehh?- eso si la desconcertó.

Siempre supe que no me amabas, pero guardaba la esperanza de poder darte un poco de paz con mi presencia y que tal vez un día…- pausó- bueno, ya no importa- negó con la cabeza, intentando sonreírle.

No tienes por qué ser tan amable conmigo, no lo merezco.

Al contrario, te doy las gracias por darme una oportunidad de intentar. Y también te deseo suerte.

Rock Lee era demasiado bueno para ella.

Ojalá que logres que esa persona te acepte.

¿Ehh?

Hasta luego Sakura.

Y se marchó, dejándola con esa extraña sensación en el estómago.

/

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

Cada segundo que pasaba su corazón latía con más fuerza; taladrándole el cerebro; pensando en mil y un cosas que bien podían verse como pesadillas, pero ahora mismo ya no las descartaba. Quería tener esperanza, esperanza de que Gamamaji se hubiese equivocado con lo que vio… aunque en el fondo sabía que no era así.

 _¡Yuriko!, por favor… que llegue a tiempo_ \- se martillaba pensando.

A decir verdad, recordando; Recordando a aquel noble shinobi que le respetara y diera toda su confianza. Nunca debió marcharse, apartarse un solo momento le costó algo que nunca se hubiese imaginado.

 _¿Porqué fui tan estúpido?... no, lo sigo siendo…_

A penas Gamamaji le informase del rapto de su alumna y de la persecución que Eivin llevase a cargo, echó la misión a un lado; Inclusive hasta pretendió dejar allí a su otro alumno, pero Kenji tenía razón al haberle objetado, pues su compañía era una ayuda más que un estorbo. El chico le podía seguir perfectamente la velocidad, he incluso le señalaba sendas por dónde acortar el camino.

Eivin ya no es tan impulsivo, nos dará tiempo para rescatarla- exclamó Kenji adivinando sus pensamientos.

¿Ehh?... supongo que tienes razón- le concedió sin relajarse si quiera un poco.

¡Sensei!...- llamó su atención, viéndolo distraído.

¿Qué ocurre?

No está pensando con la cabeza fría…

¿Cómo?- se admiró de que le hablase de ese modo.

Que podríamos transportarnos a la inversa con ayuda de Gamamaji…

¡Claro!- entendió.

Solo necesitamos rastrear el pergamino que era el de Yuriko, eso nos dejará en la posición más cercana a su ubicación.

¿Pero cómo sabremos cuál es?

Fácil, por el color.

¿Ehh?...

Usted le dio el verde a ella. Estoy seguro.

Konohamaru se lamentó un momento por su estupidez, para luego afirmar e invocar a la rana.

¡Gamamaji!, necesito que nos invoques en el tercer pergamino.

¿Ehh?, pero eso me consumirá todo mi chackra.

No importa, tienes que hacerlo. Después podrás descansar- dictaba autoritario.

Kenji le miró de forma más amable, dándole a entender que no pasaban por el mejor momento; Así que la rana entendió y se puso en marcha.

Está bien, lo buscaré y les invocaré en cuanto reúna suficiente chackra- y desapareció.

Espero que no demore mucho.

Mientras deberíamos idear un plan para rescatarla, suponiendo que no hayan logrado sacarla del Valle aún- sugería Kenji.

Lo sé, pero ahora mismo no se me ocurre nada. Lo único que tengo por seguro es que si logran sacarla del valle no habrá más por hacer- declaró con pesimismo.

Les seguiremos hasta donde sea necesario.

Ver a Kenji con verdadera convicción de lograrlo le daba un poco de esperanzas, pero reamente era verdad; Si lograban sacarla del valle les perderían el rastro. Y sin pensar en que muy seguramente ya fuera tarde para ella… el solo pensarlo le daba nauseas y le agitaba el cerebro.

¿Qué es lo que me está ocultando?- habló el Haruno de pronto.

¿Ehh?

No se haga el desentendido. Ya sé lo que pasó con Orimoto, pero creo que no es eso lo que le preocupa.

El cómo Kenji se había enterado ya no era importante, lo preocupante era que descubriese el secreto de sus compañeros; Entonces estaría en graves problemas con el Hokage, o mejor dicho con la Ex Hokage, quien fuese la que le encomendara a Yuriko y Eivin.

No es nada en especial, y no deberías indagar en ello.

¿Es una amenaza o una sugerencia?

¿Qué?, no es ninguna de las dos. Solo concéntrate en lo que hacemos.

Pues es lo mismo que yo le diría a usted. Y pienso que si hay algún peligro del que deba saber, será mejor que me lo diga antes de llegar al campo de batalla.

Era evidente que ya lo sospechaba, tal vez ya no tenía ningún sentido ocultárselo; E incluso su vida podría estar en riesgo si no sabía a lo que se podría enfrentar. Era solo que esperaba que no tuviesen que llegar a eso tan pronto.

Voy a hablarte sobre un tema clasificado, así que no hace falta que te diga que nadie puede saberlo. ¿Entiendes?- se serió por completo.

Lo sé- asintió aún más serio.

Konohamaru tragó grueso y relató lo más claro que pudo, después de todo Kenji ya no era un niño; Y necesitaría su ayuda en caso de que las cosas se salieran de control.

Yuriko no es hija del noble a su cargo… de hecho ella ni siquiera pertenece a Konoha- Kenji se admiró, pero lo escondió muy bien- … el noble la acogió en su familia al saberla huérfana, pero sobre todo por lo que ella representaba.

Kenji asentía de cuando en cuando.

La recogieron durante el periodo en que se gestaba la guerra, pues en ese entonces hubieron muchas matanzas en distintos puntos del planeta; Todo eso resultado de la inminente guerra contra Madara. Lo que al principio pareció un acto encarecido del padre de Yuriko, no fue más que un acto bélico disfrazado de bondad.

¿Cómo?

Él recogió a Yuriko al saber de su linaje, pues el Clan del que provenía tenía una fama muy especial, sin contar en que los exterminaron a casi todos desde hace ya varios años; Cuando el Clan Uchiha aún estaba empoderado en Konoha.

¿Qué tiene que ver con mi Clan?

Amm- calló por un instante, sin saber qué decir.

Si ya llegó hasta éste punto, termine.

Bien. Pues resulta que el Clan Chinoike en aquel tiempo ya les había ocasionado algunos problemas a su aldea, por lo que fueron expulsados; Se rumoreaba que una mujer de aquel Clan, era la culpable de la muerte del Feudal del País de Rayo.

Kenji se temía que el desenlace, tenía más que ver con él que con Yuriko.

Una vez bajo el exilio, la esposa del fallecido Feudal mandó a matar a todos los miembros de aquel Clan, pero algunos lograron sobrevivir escondiéndose en distintos países. El punto es que ella era una mujer maliciosa, pero también inteligente, no podía ordenar a su gente tal atrocidad, así que recurrió a otra aldea.

Los Uchiha- acompletó Kenji, admirando a su Sensei.

Eres muy perspicaz.

No tanto, más bien usted le da muchas vueltas al asunto. Termine de un vez, ¿o me hará preguntarlo?

Si, Yuriko es descendiente del Clan Chinoike.

Entonces estamos destinados a odiarnos, por lo que mi gente le hiso a la suya. ¿no es así?

¡Ahh!, bueno… yo no diría que fuese así pero…

Entonces ella es muy especial, y el enemigo la codicia.

Así es- aceptó afligido.

Pero eso no es todo ¿no?

A decir verdad, no pensaba hablarte tan pronto acerca de esto, me hubiese gustado que tuvieras más edad.

¿Por qué?, ¿Para no romper mi inocencia?

¿Ehh?... eso no es lo que intentaba decir.

Pues déjeme decirle que eso ya ocurrió hace tiempo. Sé que no será agradable, pero prefiero escucharlo de usted ahora, antes que tener que presenciarlo.

Está bien.

Accedió, tornándose mordidamente serio.

Cuando más chica tuvo un incidente que la marcó, de tal forma que le provocó despertar su Kekkei Genkai (de forma involuntaria).

¿De qué tipo de Kekkei Genkai estamos hablando?

De uno que rivalizaría con el Sharingan, he incluso podría someterlo.

Kenji abrió grandes los ojos.

Yo nunca lo he presenciado, pero sé con certeza que si se repite y se ve obligada a usarlo… las cosas no acabaran bien.

¿Para ella?

Para nadie. En ese estado podría matarnos incluso a nosotros.

Ahora entendía por qué tanta discreción.

Pero eso significa que yo estoy en éste equipo para impedir que pase, ¿No es así como lo planearon?- Konohamaru tembló ante la certeza de sus conclusiones.

Así es, la Hokage pensaba que solo tú serías capaz de hacerle frente a su Kekkei Genkai y frenarlo, si es que algún día se repetía.

Pues es bueno saberlo ahora, para hacer bien el trabajo al que me encomendaron.

Lo siento- decía arrepentido- No quería tener que mentirte.

Eso ya no importa.

¿Umm?- le miraba desconcertado el Sensei.

Ahora comprendo por qué siempre se preocupa más por ella que por nosotros.

De nuevo, Konohamaru no supo contestar.

Si le pasa algo malo por mi culpa, nunca me lo voy a poder perdonar- confesó abatido.

Pues entonces concéntrese en hacer un plan- exclamó sacándolo de su auto flagelamiento.

Tienes razón.

Pasados otros tantos miserables y eternos minutos, repentinamente se encontraron siendo tele transportados a una ubicación desconocida; Gamamaji les había invocado al fin a aquel lejano lugar, que les hubiese tomado casi un día entero en llegar bajo condiciones normales. Así se dispusieron a seguir el rastro de los secuestradores.

Aquí tiene que ser…

 _Esto no pinta bien_ \- decía para sus adentros el Sensei.

¡Entremos!- declaró Kenji como grito de guerra.

No. Tú te quedarás aquí a vigilar la entrada… yo entraré solo- afirmó, sonando más a una orden.

Kenji le miró sorprendido, sin entender. Pero Konohamaru pudo vislumbrar más allá, no le dejaría pasar; tenía un mal presentimiento.

Será de más utilidad si te quedas aquí por si alguien intenta escapar… además quiero que busques a Eivin a la redonda.

Pero, lo más probable es que él ya esté dentro…

Si es así yo te lo confirmaré. Mientras tanto haz lo que te he pedido.

Para esos momentos le era ya muy obvio que su Sensei no le quería dejar entrar por alguna razón, y no le quedaba más que acatar; Ordenes son ordenes.

De acuerdo, pero si necesita ayuda avíseme- profirió muy seguro.

Konohamaru sencillamente asintió con la cabeza y entró.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 _ **Mientras…**_

Aquí está señora. Como ordenó.

Perfecto, retírate.

Debo recordarle que ahora yo soy el Hokage, Tsunade-Sama.

El ANBU les observaba confundido, sin saber a quién hacerle caso.

¿Y qué ordena entonces el señor?

Entonó con sarcasmo y enojo la mujer. Parada a un costado de su silla.

Ya te puedes retirar. Gracias- continuó el nuevo Hokage, haciendo crispar a la rubia.

Atendió en seguida la orden, cerrando muy bien la puerta al salir. Un silencio momentáneo se produjo en el despacho más importante de la Aldea de Konoha.

Ella es de quien te hablé Kakashi- y señaló a la pequeña figura situada al centro de la sala.

Es… aún más joven que Itachi- exclamó sin poder contener su asombro- ¿Porqué…?

… ¿Está en Anbu?- acompletó su pregunta- creo que eso te quedará claro dentro de poco. Ahora, no me hagas perder más mi tiempo… ¡Preséntate!- ordenó a la ANBU.

Mi nombre es Nobuyoshi Sagishi. Y será un placer servir directamente al Hokage y su primogénito- culminó con una reverencia.


	37. Chapter 37: El guía

Buenas tardes a todos!

Últimamente he tenido algunos inconvenientes con la página, para subir los capítulos y eso; Pero esperando que éste no lo reciban muy tarde y como siempre que les guste :)

Ya estamos cerca de una parte muy importante y esperada; En pocos capítulos más. Mientras tanto aquí el siguiente.

Saludos y nos leemos!

Capítulo 37: El guía.

Han pasado exactamente tres meses desde el nombramiento del Rokudaime. Desde ese entonces, muchas cosas han cambiado; Como el hecho de que ya no veo más a mi equipo, ni a mi madre, o a Kakashi Sensei, ni a Suke-san… ni siquiera a mi muy querido amigo Arashi.

No sé si será que ellos no tienen tiempo para mí, o tal vez yo para ellos; Sea como sea ahora soy un elemento importante de un nuevo equipo. Un escuadrón de cinco, en el que cuatro Chunnin somos liderados por un jounin, todos con nuestro rango recientemente adquirido por cierto.

Ahora mismo nos hallamos en medio de una misión importante, o al menos eso es lo que nos han dicho. A mi parecer solo es otra misión de rutina, como cualquiera, pero útilmente he aprendido a no cuestionar nada; La paga es al menos el triple que la de un gennin promedio, y varía de acuerdo a la misión y la cantidad de compañeros que asistan para la misma.

Éste día es diferente. Tengo la seguridad que una vez terminada la misión, conseguiré lo que he estado buscando; El Hokage me ha requerido para alguna tarea apartada de mi equipo, con algo de suerte podré tener un momento a solas con él, también por si se negase encontré una extraña forma de chantajearle.

 _¡Hoy será el día!_ \- me dije motivado.

¡Haruno!, ven aquí.

Ese era mi jefe en cuestión; Un tanto mal humorado, pero era un buen sujeto, dispuesto a cumplir siempre con su trabajo de buena gana.

¿Si señor?- me acerqué.

Quiero que tú, cinco y el número tres inspeccionen la zona de las rocosas para descartar espías. Dos y yo cubriremos el área alrededor del río.

Muy bien- afirmé con la cabeza, intentado no ser obvio.

¡Vamos ya!- ordenó y cada equipo salió en la dirección señalada.

Aunque nos acompañara "cinco" (que era el nombre clave de nuestro compañero menos hábil), la incomodidad me fue inevitable al saberme en el mismo equipo que ella; De nuevo.

No era que antes no hubiésemos formado equipo ya, pero desde la primera vez y hasta hoy día seguía siendo incómodo. ¿Y cómo más se suponía que me sintiera?... Esa niña se la pasaba acosándome todo el tiempo; se burlaba de mis reacciones; le gustaba hacerme enojar y demás de todo había encontrado una gracia particular por dejarme en ridículo.

Sinceramente no entendía por qué lo hacía, bueno… puede que el hecho de saber porqué lo hacía era lo más incómodo de todo. Definitivamente aún era muy pronto para "eso", o al menos eso pensaba yo hasta que ocurrió aquel "accidente" provocado por ella; Fue apenas hace una semana, pero no he podido dejar de pensar en ello, y me avergüenza recordarlo.

Escucho algo- alertó nuestro compañero.

Y ocurrió lo que había estado evitando toda la tarde; Ella me miró y yo también, era con razón de ponernos de acuerdo para dividirnos, pero no por ello dejaba de ser incómodo. La primera en avanzar fue ella, después le seguí yo, pues así era el protocolo.

Son seis, pero probablemente hayan más en donde el Capitán- enuncié para ambos, haciendo uso de mi Sharingan.

Muy bien, entonces necesitaremos algunas trampas para deshacernos de los excesos- ordenó ella.

Si, era nuestro líder temporal hasta que nos reuniéramos de nuevo con el capitán; Por tanto decidía lo que hacer, y Horik y yo teníamos que atenderle.

Horik será quien les entretenga, mientras Kenji le cubrirá las espaldas; Eso me dará tiempo para entrar a su cabaña e inspeccionar antes de que lo sepan.

Um, de acuerdo- aceptó el hombre, no muy seguro.

Horik no era precisamente un jovencito, era ya un hombre casado y con dos hijos, de unos treinta y tantos años de edad; Solo resultaba que hasta hace un año había logrado obtener su título de Chunnin, por ello es que era el número cinco en nuestro escuadrón.

¡Allá voy!- susurró motivándose.

Trata de darnos todo el tiempo que puedas.

Seguro- aceptaba nervioso.

¿Ehh?, pero creía que yo solo le serviría de ayuda a Horik en caso de algún imprevisto- aclaré confundido por sus indicaciones.

Claro, dije que le cuidarías las espaldas, pero piensa en que yo voy a robar información; Necesitaré alguien que me cubra también. ¿Es que no puedes con las dos cosas?

Como me hacía rabiar la forma en que manipulaba las cosas, era un don. Y además de todo lo decía así como si nada, con una sonrisa burlona nada disimulada.

Lo intentaré.

¡Vamos Uchiha!- añadió ella crispando mis nervios.

¡Hey!, buenas tardes señores, disculpen la intromisión pero…

Era Horik entrando en escena, hablando directamente con los hombres que vigilaban la cabaña; Los cuales no le miraban precisamente con la mejor voluntad. De hecho se pusieron en guardia, lo que alertó a nuestro compañero pero siguió fingiendo inocencia.

¿Quién eres tú?- interrogaba uno de ellos acercándosele mucho.

¿Yo?... pues soy un comerciante que quiere venderles algunas cosas- agregó tomando su mochila. Los guardias se aprestaron para atacar- tranquilos, solo son algunas cosas para la vida diaria- y comenzó a sacar una serie de artilugios extraños, obteniendo la atención de la mayoría.

Es nuestra oportunidad- susurró ella, y sin dejarme ni prepararme se lanzó cuesta abajo.

¡Espera!- murmuré algo tarde.

No me quedó más opción que seguirle, y cubrirle las espaldas, como ya había dicho. Mientras Horik les seguía hablando a los guardias, nosotros logramos llegar hasta el frente de la cabaña; Pero un poco antes de llegar uno de ellos fue a pararse en la puerta.

Tendremos que quitarle de alguna forma sin alertar a los demás- murmuré para ambos.

No- negó tajante.

¿Ehh?

Será mejor rodear por los árboles y encontrar alguna ventana o algo por detrás.

Pero podrían haber más guarias allí. Además de que perdería de vista a Horik- obvié.

No importa. Nuestra prioridad es entrar en ese lugar, Horik puede cuidarse solo.

Pero dijiste…

Ya sé lo que dije. Ahora camina- me calló.

Y ésta era precisamente la parte difícil de tratar con ella. Hacer exactamente lo que pedía, porque no escuchaba sugerencias de nadie; ni siquiera del capitán.

 _Ya que_ \- dije para mis adentros, siguiéndole a través de los árboles que rodeaban la cabaña en cuestión.

Hay dos en la parte de atrás, tú ve por el de la izquierda y yo derribaré al otro.

Pero creí que habías dicho que no nos enfrentaríamos a ellos.

Y no lo haremos- ironizó- solamente los pondremos a dormir.

Pero, ¿no era más fácil con el del frente?

Exacto, demasiado fácil.

¿Ehh?

¡Ahora!

Y una vez más se adelantó sin esperarme; Hice lo que pidió con la mayor cautela posible, ellos no eran shinobis, pero sin duda hasta unos mercenarios daban pelea si les dabas oportunidad de defenderse.

Ahora vigila la puerta desde dentro mientras reviso el interior.

De acuerdo- acepté sin mucho más por alegar.

Normalmente no había nada que hacer cuando ella decidía algo, por lo que no valía desgastarse en llevarle la contra. Esperé por algunos minutos, intentando también encontrar ángulo para vigilar a nuestro compañero; Aunque en aquella posición era realmente una tarea complicada.

Escuché algo por allá.

Era uno de los guardias, al perecer no habíamos sido lo suficientemente sigilosos. Tenía que alertarla para que saliésemos ya de allí.

¡Sagishi!- murmuré caminando con mucho cuidado por el lugar- tenemos que irnos ya. Con lo que hayas encontrado basta.

Pero no me escuchaba, ese lugar era realmente más grande de lo que hacía pensar por fuera; Y además tenía dos pisos. Subí las escaleras con cautela y seguí su rastro de chackra con el Sharingan, hasta llegar a una habitación muy obscura, allí la encontré mirando unas fotos colgadas en un hilo.

Esto es su cuarto de revelado- habló repentinamente ella, sin dejar de mirar las fotos y exaltándome en el proceso.

Tenemos que irnos ya, los guardias se han alertado y vienen para acá.

Ese es el Hokage- y señaló uno de los negativos.

Efectivamente era él. La foto le mostraba entrando a una cabaña en el paso entre la frontera de nuestro país y el País de la Arena, pero lo realmente extraño era que parecía esconderse.

Y eso no es lo más extraño, mira éstas- siguió ella adivinándome el pensamiento.

En esa serie de fotos se le veía acompañado de un ninja de la niebla, que parecía montarle guardia; Y además hablando con otros sujetos muy sospechosos.

¿Qué crees que signifique esto?

Umm… - no sabía que contestarle.

¡Aquí están!,¡ Los encontré muchachos!

Nos habían descubierto.

Las caricias no cesaban, ni tampoco eran suficientes para menguar su culpa. Tal vez la olvidara por algunos momentos, pero al ver los verdes ojos de la mujer entre sus brazos lo recordaba todo de nuevo; Y la culpa volvía.

Aunque con las sonrisas sinceras y besos calientes de la misma, también podía ver otra vez aquellos momentos de gozo ya tan lejanos; Aquellos días en los que el solo hecho de estar juntos bastaba y sobraba, sin importarles nada o preocuparse por el futuro.

Sa-ku…- susurró en su cuello.

Shhh…- le silenció con sus labios y otras caricias más- no hables ahora o se romperá la magia.

¿La magia?, ¿Era eso lo que tanto había anhelado durante esos siete años y medio?

Dentro de poco vendrá Shikamaru con unos reportes.

Entonces démosle prisa…

Y paró en seco sus manos y sus labios sobre aquella tersa y joven piel.

¿Tienes prisa por acabar?- preguntó el Hatake sonando molesto.

No, pero parece que el que la tiene eres tú- respondió ceñuda.

Creo…- se lo pensó un poco, sujetándose la cabeza y parándose del sillón- que lo mejor es que te vayas.

¿Ahora te molesta mi presencia?- se levantó también, tapando sus senos con su blusa y recogiendo su ropa del piso.

No he dicho eso, simplemente creía que tenías prisa.

Pues yo ya te dije que no, pero veo que no estás de humor- contestó ya enojada. Vistiéndose aprisa.

Ahh…- suspiró con pesadumbre- no estoy molesto- dijo molesto.

Pues yo menos- agregó aún más exaltada.

Mira Sakura, he tenido mucho trabajo y preferiría que ahora no discutamos más sobre esto.

¿Esto?, ¿Qué esto?...- y le miró con sorpresa- ¿Qué se supone que es "esto" que tenemos?, ¿Una relación seria, una aventura, sexo casual?, ¿Qué?

El Hokage se quedó callado sin saber que contestar, o más bien era el hecho de que sabía exactamente lo que quería contestar, pero tal vez no fuera lo mejor; Podría molestarla aún más.

¡Claro!...- se contestó sola- ya entendí.

¿Umm?- él le miró con interrogante.

Solo soy una concubina más del Hokage… ¿Era eso?

Sakura…- trató de defenderse.

¡Sakura nada!, quiero que me contestes- ordenó ya vestida y con las manos en las caderas.

En éste momento estamos algo confundidos, no creo que sea el mejor momento para hablar sobre esto. Además nuestra prioridad como ya te dije debe ser nuestro hijo, velar por él para asegurarnos de dejarlo en un lugar seguro.

¿Qué?, ¿De qué hablas?... no metas a Kenji en esto; Estamos hablando de nosotros.

Precisamente por eso es que lo menciono; Sakura, ya no estamos solos, ahora le tenemos a él y nuestro deber es protegerlo.

¡Ya no quiero escuchar más de esto!- y se tapó los oídos.

¡No seas infantil!, entiende que lo que te estoy explicando es importante.

Ella le miró atónita, quitándose las manos de las orejas. Y él se arrepintió enseguida de sus palabras.

No, Sakura… yo no quise…

¡Ya!, no hace falta que trates de arreglarlo- y le dio la espalda, caminando hacia la puerta.

El Hatake se interpuso en la puerta.

No quiero que las cosas entre nosotros estén mal, pero si no tenemos cuidado nuestra relación podría afectar a Kenji- explicó sincero.

Ella mantuvo la cabeza agachada por unos instantes, para justo después quitarle de la puerta. Y sin más le dejó allí, parado en el medio de su oficina.

Cansado se vistió y fue a sentarse en su silla, martillándose constantemente en la mente la idea de dejar sus relaciones para con ambos Haruno; Aunque más específicamente con la mujer, lastimosamente sus sentimientos hacia ellos no se lo permitían ya.

Sin ser consciente del tiempo que pasó, cayó la noche, y con ella las penumbras en todo el despacho.

Ya te dije que no es prudente que vengas aquí.

Vociferó Kakashi malhumorado, sin girarse a mirar al recién llegado.

Y yo te avisé que era urgente. No sé que tengas por urgente.

Ja, eres muy gracioso- exclamó sarcástico y sin rastro de humor- ahora dime a qué has venido ésta vez- ordenó girando su silla hacia el gran ventanal.

Uno de mis informantes me ha sugerido un lugar al cual ir a investigar.

¿Y?

Que se encuentra muy lejos de aquí. Sería cuestión de días, quizá semanas o hasta meses el solo lograr llegar.

¿Lograr?

Al fin se giró a verle. Con curiosidad.

La isla en cuestión está rodeada por peligrosas criaturas marinas, además de que las corrientes marinas se terminan transformando en remolinos; Y si por gracia lograsen tocar tierra, al menos el ochenta por ciento de la flora es venenosa.

Ya sé de qué me estás hablando. Nunca he ido en persona, pero he leído los informes.

Si te lo estoy diciendo, es precisamente porque sé que no conoces el lugar.

¿Y tú sí?

He estado ocupado durante estos años.

¿Eso es un sí?

Eso es un, "sé lo que estoy diciendo"

Y… ¿Tú idea es darles un tour por la isla más peligrosa del mundo a mis subordinados?

Kakashi lucía frustrado, pero probablemente el Uchiha lo estaba más; A juzgar por sus facciones.

Dime ya qué es lo que necesitas.

Mínimamente diez de tus hombres de confianza.

¿Y cómo se te ocurre que voy a justificar aquello?

No lo sé. Tú eres el Hokage.

El ahora Hokage se lo pensó un poco, antes de responder lo que quería decir; Al final se decidió mejor por la diplomacia.

¿Estás seguro que encontraremos algo de vital importancia allí?

No lo creo, lo sé- aseguró sin duda alguna.

Entonces no habrá más remedio creo…

¿Lo autorizas entonces?

Sabes que no puedo autorizar algo así.

¿Entonces lo harás por debajo del agua?

No preguntes lo obvio- rezongó- Ahh…

Ese suspiro se ganó la curiosidad del hombre pelinegro, que observaba al Hatake con atención.

Hatake Kakashi.

¿Ahora porqué la formalidad?- levantó una ceja.

Lejos de nuestro convenio como aliados, me gustaría hacerte una observación.

Hatake le miraba con cara cansada, ya sin ganas de andar adivinando.

Ahora que estás en el poder será mejor que vallas dejando las cosas listas.

¿Umm?, ¿A qué viene eso?

Solo digo que, así como me utilizaron a mí contra mi familia cuando se volvieron una amenaza, no dudes que lo volverán hacer de verse en la necesidad.

El Hokage ahora le mataba con la mirada.

Para ellos eres un peón más, y si no logramos resolver ésta situación satisfactoriamente Kenji se volverá una amenaza para Konoha… y no hace falta que te repita lo que ya sabes.

Pues no lo hagas. Mañana mismo lo tendrás sobre el amanecer- evitaba mirarle.

De tal forma que ya no tengo más por hacer aquí.

Exactamente.

Uchiha se encaminó a la salida, pero antes de dejarle agregó.

Si yo fuera tú tendría más cuidado con esa mujer a la que llaman Sakura.

El aludido no se volteó a verle, pero claramente le escuchaba.

Después de todo es la madre de Kenji…

Si lo que estás sugiriéndome es que deje de acostarme con ella, no tienes nada que hacer- susurró más molesto de lo que le hubiese gustado demostrar.

No. Puedes acostarte con ella todo lo que quieras, pero no cometas el mismo error dos veces…

El Rokudaime no respondió más, o dio señas de escuchar; Así que Itachi se marchó, refugiado por la obscuridad de la noche.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **Mientras…**_

¡No se muevan!

¿Qué es lo que estaban robando eh?

Ni ella ni yo nos movimos de nuestro lugar, pero sabía exactamente qué era lo que procedía ahora; La miré fugazmente y supe lo que planeaba.

Nada, simplemente estamos de paseo- vociferó con la voz y la cara más inocente que tenía, escondiéndose detrás de mí- hermano, tengo miedo- y me sujetó de la camisa.

¿Creen que nos engañarán?...

Deben ser ninjas- acompletó el otro con un miedo palpable.

¿Ninjas?- fingió demencia- ¿Esos son los que mataron a mi madre hermano?- me interrogó.

Yo no era precisamente el mejor actor del mundo, de hecho era realmente malo para eso, pero ellos ya comenzaban a dudar; La situación lo ameritaba.

No Nina, no te asustes. Ellos son buenos, no son como esos hombres- le seguí el juego.

Los mercaderes parecían confundidos, al parecer estaba funcionando.

¿Entonces nos ayudarán a encontrar a papá?

Sí- contesté con simpleza y les miré tratando de convencerles de nuestro acto.

¿Su padre?, ¿Quién es y de dónde vienen ustedes?

Supe que Sagishi sonreía mentalmente con sorna, pues habían caído en la trampa.

Vengan ya con nosotros. No pueden estar aquí dentro.

Y nos guiaron hasta la entrada de su refugio en las rocosas, siempre por afuera; Y una vez allí nos encontramos con nuestro compañero.

¡Padre!- gritó ella corriendo a abrazarle, y yo le seguí poco después.

¡Oh!, muchas gracias caballeros- nos siguió el juego de inmediato- Me alegra ver que mis niños están bien- y nos acarició la cabeza.

Debería ser más cuidadoso- advertía unos de ellos con la mejor intención.

¿Ehh?, ¿Porqué lo dice?

Los guardias se miraron entre sí de forma extraña y muy seria, como pidiendo permiso para hablar.

Por éste lugar suelen rondar muchos shinobis de la Niebla.

¡Oh!- Horik no tuvo que fingir esa parte, realmente no lo sabía.

Ellos secuestran gente, niños- explicaban mostrándose realmente preocupados.

¡Que atrocidad!, ¿Es por eso que ustedes vigilan aquí?

De nuevo se miraron mutuamente, pero éste vez de forma más contundente.

Mejor será que se vayan de aquí ahora que ya están juntos de nuevo.

 _Eso es un sí_ \- medité.

¡Ah!, entiendo… no debo preguntar- enunció nuestro "padre"- vamos niños, sigamos nuestro camino. Denle las gracias a estos amables hombres.

Gracias- le reverenciamos.

Tengan cuidado- nos dedicó el de mayor rango.

De ese modo logramos nuestro objetivo, relativamente sencillo. Estuvimos a punto de fallar pero las habilidades de Sagishi y Horik nos salvaron; Debía reconocer que algún merito tenía el ser muy inocente (como Horik) o muy manipuladora (como ella). Y aunque a mí no se me diera bien era por ello que formábamos equipo.

El capitán dijo que nos reuniéramos en éste lugar cuando termináramos nuestra tarea, así que ya pueden descasar; Pero no se alejen mucho.

Entendido- ambos asentimos ante sus indicaciones, pero solo él respondió- ¿podemos ir por provisiones?

Ya dije. Hagan lo que quieran pero no se alejen demasiado- respondió mal humorada, como siempre.

Gracias- y le sonrió a pesar de su actitud de perros- ¿Quieres acompañarme?- me invitó.

Sí, acepté sin dudar ni in poco.

La noche ya caía sobre nosotros, y las estrellas eran lo único que iluminase nuestro camino entonces. Horik y yo fuimos hasta un río cercano a llenar nuestras cantimploras y buscar algunas setas y frutillas en los arbustos; Todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que él se decidió por abrir la boca, de cierto modo que recordaba a mi anterior compañero de equipo.

No deberías tratarla tan mal.

Um…- suspiré cansado, sabiendo lo que vendría.

Sé que es una persona difícil de tratar, pero trata de entender…

Ya hemos hablado sobre esto cientos de veces, y no ha cambiado nada.

Pero ella no es quien tiene que cambiar.

Le miré confundido.

Así es. Sin duda tiene sus problemas al igual que tú y que yo, pero hace lo que cree mejor para todos, una carga realmente complicada para alguien de su edad.

Yo tengo su edad y no me ando cargando a todo el que pase- obvié empezando a molestarme. Él me miró con incredulidad- De acuerdo, no soy el niño más simpático del mundo, pero no me la paso molestando a cuantos se me de la gana.

¡Ah!, ya entiendo al fin porque no la tragas- y sonrió ampliamente.

¿Qué?- indagué confundido.

Es porque ella te gusta ¿no es así?

Debí impresionarme demasiado, pues solté todas la vayas que llevaba recolectadas hasta el momento; Y la cara de satisfacción de Horik lo señalaba aún más.

Ella es quien me acosa. Además porqué me gustaría una niña tan antipática, grosera y manipuladora como ella- contesté lo más calmo que pude lograr.

Ahh… a mi no me engañas con esa faceta tan "adulta" tuya- alcé ambas cejas- entiendo que te es algo complicado de manejar, pero cuando necesites ayuda aquí estaré- y me sonrió.

Un silencio momentáneo me hiso pensar que se callaría finalmente.

Además pronto se les olvidará a todos el "incidente" de su beso, no te preocupes.

Esa sola declaración me provocó un sonrojo instantáneo.

Tienen cosas más complejas en las que enfocar su atención.

Elegí ya no escucharle más y regresé al punto de reunión. Ella se encontraba justo armando las tiendas de campaña, así que me acerqué para preparar la fogata.

Ya le mandé un mensaje al Capitán y Keisuke, por la mañana les veremos en el manantial; Así que será mejor que descansen bien porque nos moveremos desde temprano- simplemente asentí con la cabeza.

Me parece que podremos cenar algo decente hoy- anunció nuestro compañero llegando a dejar las cosas cerca de la fogata.

Los dos seguimos en nuestras labores, así que él se dedicó a cocinar. Un poco más tarde cenamos y nos fuimos a dormir.

Yo montaré la primera guardia, Kenji la segunda y Horik la tercera; Con un relevo de aproximadamente 3 horas.

¡Ah!... Sagishi no es por contradecirte pero, yo podría hacer la primera- ofrecía amablemente el adulto del grupo.

Umm, no me parece- ni siquiera lo pensó un poco.

Pero Kenji solo dormirá 6 horas, y partidas por la mitad. Yo no estoy tan cansado, además…

Éste acomodo es lo más conveniente para todos. Yo baso mis decisiones en las habilidades de cada elemento, por lo que la primera guardia debe hacerla el mejor de nosotros y así sucesivamente.

Oh… entiendo.

Y a pesar de sus crueles palabras Horik le daba la razón y asentía con una sonrisa fingida. Como me molestaba.

Vayan ya a dormir, que tendrán poco tiempo.

Sí capitán- accedió él de buena gana, mientras yo simplemente me limité a callarme mis comentarios.

Ello no pasó ignorado por Sagishi, pero que más que daba; Que supiera que no podía ir por allí dándole órdenes a todo el mundo y ser tan déspota sin recibir lo mismo a cambio.

Así pues fui a mi carpa deseando descansar un poco y me arropé lo mejor que pude; Cerré los ojos tan solo un momento, y al siguiente pude sentir una presencia muy cerca de mí. Me sentía tan cansado que decidí ignorarla por un momento, pero mis sentidos me gritaban que despertara, así que lo hice con lentitud, en vistas de lo que me fuese a encontrar al abrir los ojos.

Mi sorpresa fue tal que me paralizó en el lugar y volví a cerrar los ojos. Sagishi me observaba fijamente desde la esquina de la carpa, con un semblante muy extraño; Mi respiración se agitó, pero traté de que pareciera que aún dormía, después de todo era una buena oportunidad para saber lo que quería.

Un poco después pude sentir esa extraña sensación de calor aún más cerca, justo a mi lado izquierdo; Ella se encontraba justo a un lado mío, podía sentir su cuerpo claramente. Intenté por todos los medios apaciguar el sonrojo que estaba por delatarme, hasta que entre abrí otro poco uno de mis ojos.

La imagen de lo que observé entonces, sin saberlo se quedaría en mi memoria por muchos años. Ella me observaba con infinita curiosidad a pocos centímetros de la cara, con ambas manos sosteniendo su rostro y los ojos brillosos muy fijos en mí, analizándome.

Volví a cerrar el ojo con más nerviosismo que antes. Ella no parecía querer asesinarme o algo parecido, como mi parte lógica me decía; Era más bien algo diferente a la actitud brusca, grosera y burlona que siempre mostraba conmigo.

Repentinamente sentí algo aún más cálido sobre mi boca; Y aunque mi cerebro tardó en entender lo que era, al abrir los ojos por la sorpresa pude constatarlo. Ella me había besado, y aunque fue apenas un segundo fue suficiente para colorearme la cara.

Quería reclamarle, pero la vergüenza de tener que mirarla a la cara después de aquello me descovenció de hacerlo, así que simplemente volví a cerrar los ojos antes de que ella los abrirá. Y justo cuando empezaba a pensar que ella no era tan descortés como normalmente hacía pensar, sentí un fuerte golpe en la pantorrilla, lo que de inmediato me hiso levantar para sobarme.

¡Levántate!, que ya te toca.

Anunció con la cara más molesta que le conociera hasta entonces; Mirándome parada desde la entrada de la carpa y con su clásica postura de brazos cruzados.

¿Qué me ves?- vociferó más irritada aún.

Nada, no hay mucho que mirar- le dediqué levantándome y saliendo.

¡Imbécil!

Y de un movimiento me inmovilizó contra el suelo, amenazándome con el puño muy cerca de la cara. Por unos segundos creí que si me golpearía, pero luego de la ira inicial volvió a su semblante desinteresado; Y dándome la espalada entró en la carpa.

La mañana hacia presencia en la Aldea de la Hoja; La luna se escondía por el horizonte dando paso a su opuesto; La bruma matinal inundaba las calles con un fuerte viento, recordando a la cercana estación otoñal.

¡Que tenga un excelente día joven!

Gracias.

Hoy sería un buen día, lo presentía. Desde que se levantó la felicidad se respiraba en el aire, o al menos lo era para él; Finalmente hace una semana había logrado su cometido de invitar a salir a la hermosa Shizune, y que su cita no fuese interrumpida por Tsunade Sama o cualquier otro.

 _O eso espero…_ \- meditaba deseando que todo saliera bien.

Se encaminaba al lugar del encuentro, justo en medio de un parque muy concurrido que daba a la puerta principal de la Academia Ninja; Era el lugar más bonito que hubiera podido idear para tal ocasión. Y ella parecía estar de acuerdo.

Hola Yamato-san- profería aquella chica tímidamente.

El hombre no pudo más que notar lo hermosa y diferente que lucía ese día, y tan distinta a sus habituales ropas de trabajo; Pero igual de elegante como siempre.

¡Ahh!... Shizune-san… bu… buenos días- tartamudeó con una sonrisa nerviosa. Lamentándose mentalmente por su respuesta entorpecida.

¿Llegué muy temprano?- inquirió igual o más nerviosa.

¡Oh!, no no… para nada. De hecho fui yo el que no se anticipó a que eres una mujer muy puntual.

Ahh… gracias. Aunque creo que aún no es la hora de la cita, así que ambos llegamos temprano- añadió con un sonrojo notorio y un brillo extraño en los ojos.

Ambos se miraron durante un tiempo sin saber muy bien cómo continuar, hasta que Tenzou se decidió en tomar la iniciativa.

¿Quieres pasear?

Ah… sí- aceptó gustosa.

Después de aquella presentación las cosas fluyeron más normales, aunque igual de nerviosas para ambos. Platicando mientras paseaban por la aldea.

¿Llevabas mucho tiempo esperando allí?

No, no tanto en realidad.

Qué bueno- dejó en un suspiro- Me esforzaré por ser más puntual.

¡No hace falta!, de verdad que llegaste muy puntual.

Claro, tienes razón; Ambos fuimos puntuales.

Su cita transcurrió con normalidad como Yamato esperaba, y realmente se sentía agradecido de que fuese así, porque ya no deseaba más intromisiones.

El día pasó tranquilo en compañía de la joven mujer pelinegra, fueron a comer a un agradable lugar no muy concurrido, le pudo invitar a jugar go en una tienda del té; La mujer era fanática ferviente de ese juego, él lo sabía porque siempre que llegaba a la oficina de la Hokage, le encontraba en la recepción jugándolo para matar el tiempo.

Shizune parecía muy asombrada de que el hombre notase aquellos detalles de su personalidad; Que supiera que su helado favorito era el de ajonjolí; O que se percatara de lo mucho que gustaba de los lugares con arboleadas y niños corriendo por doquier. Sencillamente es que todo era perfecto en aquellos momentos para la pareja.

¿Y cómo has estado últimamente?- hasta que él tuvo que preguntarle eso.

Umm…- lo meditó un poco, no quería arruinar su cita con comentarios incómodos.

¿Sucede algo malo?, perdón si fue muy grosero de mi parte el preguntarte sobre eso. Por favor no te sientas obligada a contestar.

No, no es eso- se apresuró a corregir- eso solo que es un poco largo de contar.

Ya veo- respondió simplemente sin intención de indagar más.

La mujer se lo pensó por muy poco, y decidió que estaría bien si se lo contaba solo a él; Después de todo era uno de los hombres de confianza más cercanos a Tsunade y al mismo Hokage. Con mucha suerte hasta podría aconsejarle.

Resulta que desde que dejé mi cargo en la oficina del Hokage las cosas extrañamente han estado más ataviadas de trabajo; Incluso más que antes.

¿En serio?, no lo sabía.

He sido transferida a las oficinas de ANBU desde entonces y la verdad es que no me esperaba que fuese a haber tanta cantidad de trabajo acumulado.

Claro, créeme que te entiendo- y le sonrió con conforte.

Se suponía que la idea de dejar el cargo de secretaria de la Hokage era para poder tener un respiro, solo un pequeño descanso que me ayudase a poder volver al trabajo; Ha sido duro adaptarme al cambio, peros supongo que siempre que hay cambios en los mandatarios es así- expresaba sincera.

Pues sí. La verdad es que no sabría decirte con exactitud cuál es la diferencia, pues toda mi vida he formado parte del ANBU; Es hasta hace unos pocos años que me he dedicado en conjunto al liderazgo como jounin… ya sabes, con el equipo de Kakashi, digo, Hokage-Sama- contaba tranquilamente, dispuesto a hablar del tema con la mujer.

Ambos asintieron con cansancio, pensando en sus trabajos.

Pero no te quiero agobiar con estos temas tan pesados.

No, está bien. Es solo que Tsunade Sama ha estado más gruñona que de costumbre, y la verdad es que eso merma un poco los ánimos a la hora de trabajar.

¿Ehh?, ¿Crees que sea porque no pudo tener sus vacaciones?

No lo sé con certeza, solo supe que fue ella misma quien decidió no tomarlas ahora; Dijo que no era el momento, que lo haría más tarde.

Umm, es extraño; Pero supongo que ella siempre ha sido una mujer a la que le gusta trabajar, para ver que todo funcione como debe- animaba.

No, ésta vez es algo diferente- murmuró como tratando de recordar.

Tenzou ya no sabía si deberían continuar con el tema, parecía ser algo muy delicado; Y lo menos que quería era que su cita acabase así, con él entrometiéndose donde no debía.

Shizune-san, no te preocupes. Todo estará bien.

No. Siento que en ésta ocasión la preocupación de Tsunade Sama va aumentando conforme a los días; Es como si fuese algo que se le escapa de las manos.

Yamato entendió que era un tema complejo, así que pagó la cuenta y salieron del restaurante, rumbo a algún lugar más privado.

¿Dices entonces que se trata de algo para preocuparse?

Yo no he vuelto a ver ese semblante de preocupación de en ella desde que fue anunciada la Cuarta Guerra Ninja; Así que sin duda alguna lo afirmo.

Yamato lo pensó otro poco antes de contestar algo que seguramente no la haría sentir más tranquila en sus sospechas, pero estaba al tanto de que ella sabía lo mismo que él. Al menos en lo que respectaba a ese tema en particular.

Puede ser entonces, que se trate de algo que tenga que ver directamente con su familia.

¿Ehh?- parecía confundida.

Me refiero a los que ella considera como su familia.

¿Te refieres a Kenji y Sakura-san?- él asintió con seriedad.

Shizune pareció meditarlo, tratando de recordar algo que le diese una pista.

Ahora que lo dices…

¿Umm?

Creo recordar a Tsunade Sama muy nerviosa desde antes de su retiro.

Él simplemente la escuchó con atención.

Concretamente desde la prueba de los Exámenes Chunnin que no duerme mucho y está alterada, quizá por lo mismo.

¿Algo que te quite el sueño?- ella asintió preocupada.

Se trata entonces de Kenji, y de aquel incidente en el bosque.

Si…- él también intentaba recordarlo.

Ambos sabemos que Orochimaru fue quien lo orquestó.

Pero es que aún no lo entiendo.

¿El qué?

¿Por qué Orochimaru nos ayudó durante la guerra si después nos atacaría de ésta forma?

Umm, no hay mucho que entender. Es Orochimaru.

Tienes razón, pero es que hay algo que no cuadra en su comportamiento.

Parecía ser ambos tenían una parte de la historia.

También Hokage Sama ha estado más callado de lo normal- Shizune le miró sin entender- sé que parece tonto, pero conozco a Kakashi Sempai, él no es de las personas que dejen entrever sus problemas; Y ésta vez sí que los ha dado a notar mucho.

Seguramente se encuentra estresado por el tema del consejo, de su hijo y de Sakura-san. Son muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo para cualquiera.

Sí, pero él no es cualquier persona; Eso es lo que me preocupa… esa sensación de la que hablas, también la he notado desde entonces en él.

¿Ehh?, ¿Desde las mismas fechas?

No, puede que desde antes.

Justo cuando estaba por preguntarle más al respecto, se apareció uno de esos ANBU frente a ella, tan repentinamente que le hiso brincar y trastabillar del susto; Y yendo a parar junto a Tenzou, lo que le avergonzó bastante.

Lo siento Shizune-san, pero Tsunade Sama le ha requerido- habló calmadamente sin importarle el susto que le dio.

De… acuerdo. Dígale que ya voy.

Sí señora- y desapareció tan fugazmente como llegó.

Amm…

Era incómodo hablar después de aquella intromisión, que les devolvió a la realidad de sus trabajos.

Creo que debes irte- añadió él, nervioso; Rascándose la nuca.

Si- contestó sencillamente, sin saber que más agregar; Mirando al piso.

Gracias por aceptar salir conmigo- y le sonrió cálidamente.

Umm- negó con la cabeza- gracias a ti por tan maravilloso día.

Y sin querer alargarlo mucho más, se decidió por darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla; A lo que él pareció responder con sorpresa. Eso la hiso sonrojar, pero afortunadamente no se quedaría lo suficiente para ver su reacción.

Así fue como se digirió al lugar citado; La oficina que ambas compartieran, que no era otra más que la sala de juntas del Cuartel ANBU.

Hasta que llegas Shizune- le dirigió la ex Hokage.

Lo siento- dirigió a todos los presentes y tomó asiento.

Ya solo falta el Alfa- anunció la Concejal.

¿Porqué estamos aquí ahora Tsunade Sama?- murmuró Shizune.

Calla, pronto lo sabrás.

Y al cabo de unos minutos se hiso presente el Líder de la división Especial ANBU.

Tarde- vociferó el Concejal.

Como siempre- acompletó su compañera.

Acabó de regresar de una misión con mi escuadrón, por lo que no siento la tardanza- comentó Sai despreocupadamente y sin emoción. Como era su costumbre.

¡Solo siéntate ya! y empecemos- ordenó la nueva concejal rubia.

¿No esperaremos a Hokage Sama?- se aventuró a denotar el ANBU paliducho.

No- cortó de tajo la concejal.

Empecemos- acompletó el viejo.

En ese momento Shizune fue consciente de la presencia de Yamato en la sala, que acompañaba a su líder; Haciendo de su guardia personal. Sin embargo no dijo nada cuando supo que él también la notó.

El llamado que les he hecho de emergencia se debe a un asunto muy urgente y delicado.

¿Tiene algo que ver con que Kakashi no esté presente ahora?- indagó la rubia sin miedo a participar. Directa, como era su carácter.

Si Tsunade. Él no puede estar presente porque abriremos una investigación en su contra- explicaba fríamente la anciana.

No hace falta decir que la sorpresa en todos los presentes fue inmediata.

Eso, es una acusación muy seria- intervino Tsunade.

Así es. Y si lo que te estás preguntando es si tenemos argumentos, pues los tenemos.

Y con un leve movimiento de cabeza, su guardia extendió unos pergaminos sobre la mesa; Justo al centro para que todos pudiesen verlos.

Pero… ¿Y esto de dónde salió?- preguntó de nuevo la ex Hokage, no creyendo en lo que le presentaban frente a sus ojos.

Nuestra división fue la encargada de rastrear esos pergaminos- explicó Sai.

¿Cómo es que…?

¿Qué empezamos a sospechar de él?- adivinó la Concejal.

Una noche después de nuestras juntas, el Hokage regresó a su oficina aunque ya no había trabajo pendiente.

Era una voz bastante conocida, haciendo aparición en la sala. Era Shikamaru Nara.

¿Qué hace aquí el asistente del Hokage?- inquirió la rubia, sorprendida por su repentina presencia.

Es de confianza. Continúa- ordenó la vieja Koharu.

Insistí en que se fuera a descansar, pero me dijo que quería quedarse a arreglar algunos pendientes.

Pero eso no es razón para sospechar de alguien...

La vieja Koharu le hiso enmudecer con una sola seña de mano.

Ya no insistí, pero después de esa vez hubo muchas otras; Y lo más extraño de todo no era que no hubiesen pendientes por hacer, sino el hecho de que faltasen documentos importantes y clasificados del "Archivo Biblioteca".

Pero se supone que el Hokage tiene acceso a todo eso y mucho más.

Si Tsunade, pero son documentos de consulta.

¿Y qué tiene si los sacó de allí?, yo también lo tuve que hacer en su momento, pero regresé todos y cada uno de ellos.

Exactamente- concedió Shikamaru.

Pero los registros que se llevó no solo no regresaron, sino que además son copias del original- ayudó el anciano Homura.

¿Cómo puede ser?

Además eso no es todo- siguió el Líder de los ANBU.

Y ésta vez uno de los guardaespaldas del mismo Sai extendió un gran sobre en la mesa, que Homura abrió con premura, para revelar unas fotos ante todos.

Éste hallazgo, se lo debemos en gran parte a uno de los mejores escuadrones de jounin y chunnin de la aldea; El liderado por Noburo Shikiro. Pero con uno de mis elementos de incógnito- aceptó Sai.

Eran unas fotos muy comprometedoras, del nombrado Hokage visitando bares de intercambio de información en los límites del país de la Niebla. No cabía duda, era él.

¿Y debo suponer que éstas "pruebas" las encontraron en alguna localización aleatoriamente?, ¿Por… casualidad?

Así fue. Aunque lo dudes- rebatió la Concejal.

¿Y cómo podríamos estar seguros de que esas evidencias, no fueron plantadas por algún miembro de dicho equipo?- insistió la rubia mujer.

Porque el equipo de Noburo tiene como miembro a Kenji Haruno- explicó el Nara.

Solo entonces fue que Shizune, Yamato y la misma Tsunade pudieron darse una idea de la gravedad del problema.

¿Y qué es lo que procede entonces?

Haremos una investigación más exhaustiva de todos sus conocidos y la gente a la que frecuenta, para estar seguros de que no hayan más personas implicadas en esto- habló Koharu.

Durante ese tiempo las cosas seguirán como hasta ahora para no levantar sospechas- añadió Shikamaru.

Tsunade estaba atónita con las conclusiones hechas; Aunque no era la única.

Por ahora lo único que debo informarles, es que la custodia de Kenji Haruno te será revocada a ti, Tsunade.

¿Qué?, ¿Pero porqué?

Porque debes ser parte del Consejo antes que otra cosa; Y no podemos poner tu objetividad en duda por tu relación para con el hijo de éste hombre.

Pero eso ni siquiera tiene sentido.

No Tsunade, lo que no tiene el menor sentido es que te sigas creyendo intocable.

¿Ehh?

Y se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a rebatir o lo que fuera necesario.

Y si ya no puedes realizar tu trabajo objetivamente, me temo que tendremos que prescindir de tus cualidades demostradas durante todos éstos años; Lo cual sería una pena- concluyó la anciana.

Eso era todo lo que teníamos que informarte Tsunade- complementó Homura- Ya puedes retirarte.

Shizune le acompañó en todo momento, mirando de soslayo a su enamorado que todavía permanecería en la sala.

Tsunade Sama- intentó consolarla.

No- le detuvo antes de que si quiera pudiese decirle unas palabras.

Y la miró caminar sola por las obscuras calles de la aldea, desapareciendo entre los edificios.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

No podía quejarse, ya estaban regresando y fuera del "incidente" del día anterior no había más novedad; Además la sombra de los árboles era fresca, y el aire constante. De hecho ya hasta se había olvidado de lo ocurrido con esa niña odiosa, y ya no le parecía tan odiosa.

Bueno, a quién engañaba, aún se sonrojaba de solo recordarlo, por eso mejor hacer como que nada había pasado. Y si alguien de su equipo lo notó no dijeron nada, que tampoco era que normalmente dijesen algo, siempre era muy silencioso todo; A diferencia de con su equipo anterior.

Tal vez no tuviera de qué preocuparse, o eso pareciera; Incluso ya habían mandado todos sus respectivos informes y hallazgos. Justo aquello era lo que le perturbaba, el hecho de haber encontrado esas fotos, y más aún el que llegaran a manos de Kakashi.

De todas formas, ¿él qué haría con ellas?, ¿Las quemaría?

Desde que las habían encontrado en la cabaña el día anterior no podía sacarse la idea de la cabeza. ¿El Hokage un traidor?

Porque él no era tonto, sabía perfectamente lo que esas fotos significaban; O al menos el cómo las verían los altos cargos, claro, suponiendo que llegasen a sus manos.

¿Kakashi sería capaz de desaparecerlas a su conveniencia?

No, claro que no; Además esas fotos podrían ser lo que sea. Puede que los del Concejo no pensaran lo mismo seguramente, pero es que realmente podría ser una situación por demás extraña y compleja de la que ninguno de ellos tenía conocimiento.

Llevaba toda la tarde del día anterior, la madrugada y la mañana de hoy quebrándose la cabeza con eso; Y es que podía no significar nada en realidad, pero era simple y llanamente que le hacía ruido en la cabeza. Era un mal presentimiento, uno de los que no se suelen ignorar.

¡20 kilómetros señor!- anunciaba 2.

Perfecto. Llegaremos a comer, refrescarnos y descansar señores.

Era de destacar el hecho de que desde que llegaron ellos al equipo, su líder no les trataba como niños ni mucho menos; Siempre se refería a ellos dos como al resto del equipo, sin distinción alguna. Puede que de principio le pareció algo por demás extraño, pero ya se había habituado y sinceramente era algo que le gustaba mucho de éste nuevo equipo hasta hoy en día.

¡Haruno, Nobuyoshi!, ¡Vengan acá!- les llamaba su líder.

Si señor- respondieron aprisa.

¿Ustedes ya cumplen 3 meses con nosotros no es así?

Sí- contestaron al unisolo, un poco incómodos.

Muy bien, pues entonces es hora de que tengan sus misiones en solitario.

¿Cómo?- se sorprendió Kenji.

Como lo escucha. Hoy pediré a Hokage Sama que les promueva, para que dentro de algunos meses más logren su ascenso a jounin- explicó tranquilamente.

Pe… pero…

¿Qué ocurre?

¿No le parece que es demasiado pronto?- preguntó contrariado.

El hombre sonrió con suficiencia.

Para nada Haruno. Soy muy consciente de que hace pocos meses que han ascendido a Chunnin, pero es que su desempeño ha sido más que impecable- hiso una pausa para mirar a Sagishi- bueno, el caso de ella es un tanto distinto, pero igual me lo estoy pensando.

Entonces…- Horik miró a los dos niños alternadamente.

¡No empieces por favor con los dramas Horik!, solo estarán ausentes del equipo por algunos meses.

¿Después tendremos a opción de volver?- inquirió el peliblanco.

Si su desempeño es bueno y así lo desean ustedes, pues sí.

Kenji observó de reojo a todos y cada uno de sus compañeros. Horik le miraba con cierta tristeza en el semblante, mientras que 2 asentía con seguridad, como entendiendo todo; Se aseguró de ser agradecido con sus compañeros, y aunque no le gustase del todo, también le dirigió una mirada a esa niña.

Sagishi.

¿Qué quieres?

Te deseo suerte- y le ofreció la mano.

Ella pareció pensarlo; Todos quedaron a la expectativa, pero después de algunos segundos se decidió a estrecharla.

Hum- se mofó- yo no necesito suerte- y le miró con desdén- pero está bien. Tú si la necesitarás.

Entendió que esa era su forma de demostrarle sus buenos deseos, así que lo aceptó. Y así se dirigieron juntos a la torre del Hokage a dar su informe; Una vez allí, el Hokage los hiso esperar un poco en el pasillo, donde se encontraba Shikamaru arreglando papeleo.

En un momento más les atenderá. Apenas salga el otro equipo.

Se daba por entendido que el hombre tenía mucho trabajo y disponía de poco tiempo para cada uno de ellos, por lo que debían ser breves.

Adelante por favor- y entraron uno a uno en el orden de su número de ingreso, siendo Horik el último.

Buenos días Hokage-Sama- saludó su líder, seguido por las reverencias del resto.

Era extraño tratarle así de repente, pero con el paso de los días ya se había acostumbrado.

Buenas tardes a todos- exclamó quitando la vista de las hojas en su escritorio- ¿Cómo les fue?

Kenji intentó no mirarle tan directamente, pero era difícil cuando tenía tan presente aquel hallazgo. Necesitaba hablar con él urgentemente, más que nunca.

Muy bien, afortunadamente Hokage Sama.

¿Tuvieron algún inconveniente?

Esa era la pregunta de suma importancia. ¿El resto de sus compañeros sabían de esas fotos?... Era claro que sí, después de todo Sagishi le había entregado todo a su jefe; Entonces, ¿Qué pensarían ellos de todo eso?, ¿Entendían lo que era?, ¿Lo que significaba?

Ninguno.

 _¿Ehh?_ \- se alertó, pero sin dejar que se le notase por fuera.

Bien. Entonces por favor redáctenme su informe.

¿Era en serio?, ¿Tenían que redactarle lo que habían encontrado acerca de él?

La historia transcurrió de lo más normal, exceptuando por el hecho de que omitieron el hallazgo; En donde supuestamente no habían encontrado nada en la cabaña, al menos no algo de importancia. Era claro que mentía su líder.

Muy bien Noburo. Buen trabajo de todos- y empezó a escribir lo mencionado.

¿Eso sería todo Hokage Sama?- preguntó Noburo con tono extraño.

Sí. Ya pueden retirarse a descansar hasta nuevo aviso.

De acuerdo.

Tú no Kenji.

¿Ehh?

Quédate un momento.

Todos le reverenciaron y salieron de allí. Había sido más fácil de lo que pensaba, lograr quedarse a solas con él; Era perfecto.

Que bueno, porque yo también tengo algo de suma importancia de que hablarle- dejó escapar, sonando más serio de lo que hubiese querido.

Bueno, pero antes de eso tenemos que ir a un lugar. Acompáñame.

¿Umm?

¿Estaba intentando escapar?

No. Tiene que ser ahora y aquí- aseveró.

Veo que no estás de humor- y se acercó hasta él, tomándole del hombro.

¿Qu…qué hace?- inquirió nervioso.

Llevándote a tu destino.

Y de un "puff" desaparecieron de la oficina, solo para reaparecer en el pasillo de un hospital. Era muy extraño, y su mal presentimiento desde el día anterior se hiso realidad.

Hokage Sama- se sorprendió una de las enfermeras de verle allí.

Dennos un momento por favor.

Pero…

La enfermera a cargo le indicó que estaba bien, y así las tres salieron del cuarto contiguo.

¿Quién…?

Estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero sin las enfermeras allí podía verle claramente, aún desde allí. Se acercó lentamente a la cama del paciente.

Murió durante la madrugada- le aclaró Kakashi, manteniéndose atrás.

Era Arashi, sin duda era él. Lo podía distinguir aún con los ojos vidriosos, cansados y teñidos de un rojo brillante; Aunque el Sharingan (al fin con las tres aspas) le causase un fuerte dolor punzante.


	38. Chapter 38: La búsqueda

Buenas tardes, días o noches a todos!

El capítulo de hoy nos acerca al final de muchas cuestiones; Y también saldrán muchas más preguntas xd

Ojalá les guste; Y cualquier anotación y/o corrección que quieran hacer es bienvenida como siempre :)

Nos leemos!

Capítulo 38: La búsqueda.

Suele decirse que después de la tempestad llega la calma, pero en éste caso había sido al contrario; Al parecer los tiempos de paz habían terminado.

Ese día lo recuerdo perfectamente como ningún otro. Cada parte de esa historia se grabó en mi memoria de forma aleatoria sí, pero me quedó bien incrustada; casi tanto como el dolor que llegó con la más grande de las heridas que he sentido en la vida… al menos en ésta.

También he escuchado que, no deberías hacer preguntas de las que muy probablemente no te guste la respuesta; Pues esa frase describe mi estado actual. Las semanas pasan y las cosas siguen sin avanzar a nada nuevo desde ese día en el hospital, el día en que mi mejor amigo murió.

Lo que sí es digno de mencionarse (por decirlo de alguna manera), es que desde ese día estoy residiendo en una casa para mí solo; Cortesía del Consejo. Es extraño si lo pienso, pero después de que Jiraiya me explicara algunas cosas, me queda más claro todo.

Las razones que me dieron no fueron suficientes para entender el porqué de mi repentina independencia, y en el fondo sé que hay algo mucho más grande de lo que imagino. Por ahora lo único que se me ha informado es que debo continuar con mi entrenamiento, guiado ésta vez por Jiraiya Sama.

Si algo tengo claro es que tiene que ver directamente con el legado del Sharingan, que es lo que la aldea ha procurado desde que nací. La diferencia de antes a ahora es que en estos últimos años, concretamente desde que cumpliera los 6 años, muchas incógnitas se me han ido revelando.

Aunque ya sé mucho más de mi vida y lo que me rodea, la pregunta más importante sigue sin ser contestada; Reconozco que si bien la gente se ha esforzado en ocultármelo, parte de la culpa ha sido mía por desistir tan rápido en búsqueda de la respuesta. La fase uno de mi plan era descubrir la identidad de mi padre, como comenzó todo.

Quien diría que esa sencilla o complicada cuestión me traería tantos y tantos problemas; Que comenzarían el día de mi cumpleaños número seis y me arrastrarían hasta la actualidad. Contestar una interrogante, irónicamente me llevaría a otras más grandes.

Ahora mismo solo estoy seguro de una cosa, llegaré al final de todo esto, sin importar a donde me lleve, cuánto tiempo y lo que tenga que hacer para lograrlo; Y esa decisión es irrevocable.

¡Ya despertaste niño, que sorpresa!

No es ninguna sorpresa.

Bueno si, lo he notado.

¿Por qué todas las mañanas dice lo mismo?

¿Ehh?- se rascó la nuca con confusión.

Siempre me levanto temprano, de hecho antes que usted. Y sin importar eso se sorprende.

¡Oh!- exclamó entendiéndole- pues no lo sé, puede que solo eres muy diferente a tus padres.

Y de nuevo la misma rutina de todos los días.

¿Ah sí?... ¿Y en qué me diferencio con ellos?

La pregunta que más odiara el hombre de cabellos blancos en todo lo que llevaban viviendo juntos.

¡Ah!, pues…

Kenji le siguió intimidando con la mirada, no cedería.

Pues ya sabes… la forma de ser, los hábitos, y esas cosas.

¿Y también en el físico?

El hombre tragó grueso, pensando muy bien que contestar.

Tienes la desconfianza de tu madre y la suspicacia de tu padre- se desvió del tema.

¿En serio?, eso es nuevo.

El sannin se lamentó de ver que, poco a poco el niño le sacaba información; Aún si no le contestaba nada. La verdad es que sabía que no era un niño cualquiera, ahora entendía perfectamente a lo que se referiría Tsunade cuando le advirtió que no lo subestimara.

Por hoy se acabaron las preguntas. ¡Vamos!, vístete ya para marcharnos.

Y esa era la señal que indicaba que Kenji había ganado el encuentro; Y no había perdido ninguno hasta la fecha, al menos no con Jiraiya.

Si si… ya voy.

Así comenzaban todos sus días ahora. Según le habían explicado, no podía ir a misiones momentáneamente hasta que completara ese "entrenamiento especial"; El cual le daría el derecho a poder realizar misiones individuales, aunque con todo el que había preguntado no le habían hablando de nada parecido.

Jiraiya- le llamó.

¿Umm?

Contestó desde la sombra de un árbol, en donde se dedicaba a escribir mientras él se mataba bajo el rayo del sol.

¿Es verdad que tú entrenaste personalmente a mi tío?

¿Ehh?- le miró distraído- pues sí, durante bastante tiempo.

¿Y cómo es que no te había conocido?

Jiraiya dejó lo que hacía para mirarle cuidadosamente.

Es raro, mi tío si me ha platicado alguna vez de un maestro que tuvo hace muchos años, pero nunca me dijo de quién se trataba; De hecho es curioso porque parece ser que no le ha vuelto a ver jamás.

 _Éste niño es mejor de lo que creía_ \- pensaba el Sannin ya un poco serio.

Y creo recordar que ese mismo hombre fue quien entrenó también al Cuarto Hokage, ¿no?- le miró con determinación y curiosidad.

Si, es verdad.

¿Y no conociste a ese hombre?, por las fechas sucede que según mis cálculos serían contemporáneos.

Muy bien. Ese es un tema del que no podemos hablar por ahora.

Había acertado. Sonrió internamente, había conseguido su objetivo.

¿Entonces de qué podemos hablar?, nunca me cuentas nada sobre ti y en cambio tú conoces todo sobre mí.

Eso es porque conocí a tus padres desde muy jóvenes. A tu madre nunca le traté más allá de algún saludo ocasional, pero con tu padre fue diferente.

¿Por qué?

A él tuve la oportunidad de conocerle desde que era un niño, e incluso le entrené durante algún tiempo.

¿En serio?- realmente estaba sorprendido.

Ahora el Sannin estaba ganando terreno. O eso parecía.

Por eso es que su estilo de pelea me recuerda mucho al tuyo, lo conocí lo suficiente.

¿Lo suficiente para qué?

Lo suficiente para saber que aún te falta mucho para llegar a su nivel.

¿Umm?

Eso sí que fue inesperado.

Así que a entrenar ya.

Kenji decidió dejar su ronda de preguntas por ahora, y dedicarse a entrenar; Ya tendrían más tiempo después para seguir indagando en su historia. Fuera como fuera sabía que le sería útil el ser entrenado por una persona con tanto conocimiento como el Sannin.

La tarde pasó rápidamente, entre el entrenamiento suyo y los escritos del hombre; De tanto en tanto se miraban de reojo el uno al otro, probablemente con curiosidad hacia el otro. Kenji siempre había sido de la idea de que una persona mayor guardaba un conocimiento enorme e invaluable, y la idea era aprovecharlo.

Hoy cenaremos en un lugar diferente si no te importa.

¿Umm?, ¿No cenaremos en casa?- preguntaba recogiendo sus cosas del césped.

Me temo que por ésta vez tendremos que acudir a un evento.

Y… ¿Qué clase de evento es?

Comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la aldea.

Es uno muy formal, por lo que pasaremos por casa para vestirnos como se debe. Y no pongas esa cara que a mí tampoco me gusta.

Yo no tengo ropa tan formal.

Bueno, pues ya es hora de que la tengas ¿no crees?

¿Ehh?

Y le llevó al extremo opuesto de la aldea, pasando justo por el medio y siguiendo hasta la parte más alta y despoblada.

¿Qué es éste lugar?

Es donde nos haremos de lo necesario para ésta noche.

Y según entraron le quedó claro a qué se refería. No es que la tienda fuese muy de su agrado, pero debía reconocer que era elegante, grande y bien surtida; Tal vez después pasara a comprarse alguna ropa más… casual.

Es la primera vez que veo éste sitio.

¡Eso está mal!

¿Por qué?

Porque quiere decir que no has conocido lo suficiente el mundo.

Kenji le restó importancia y dio prisa a la tarea, obedeciendo (en su mayoría) al Sannin, y terminar rápidamente con las incómodas compras. Además según le había dicho tendrían que pasar a casa todavía, por lo que sería una noche larga.

¿Y por qué es tan formal si solo es una cena?- le interrogaba ya saliendo de la tienda.

Porque el mismo Hokage nos ha invitado.

Kenji paró su andar.

¿Qué ocurre?- el hombre también se detuvo.

¿Por qué el hombre más importante de la aldea quería cenar con nosotros?- clamaba con el ceño bien fruncido.

Umm… eso es una buena pregunta. Resulta ser que él también formó parte de mi selecto grupo de aprendices- presumía a manera de broma.

¿Ehh?, si tuvo a media aldea de alumno entonces ya no es tan selecto- obvió.

¿Siempre eres tan amargado niño?

Si, y mi madre dice que ya se acostumbró.

¿En serio?... pues claro, con un padre como el tuyo no me extraña que sea tan amargada. Veo que lo suyo es de familia.

Jajajaja…

Y por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba con el niño, le escuchaba reír con sinceridad y tan abiertamente.

Ya sabía yo que aún eras muy joven para ser tan serio- y le sonrió con sinceridad.

No se acostumbre mucho- negó Kenji regresando a la neutralidad.

Al cabo de un rato más ya se encontraban en casa, bañándose y preparándose para la cena; Así pues, una vez terminado todo se dirigieron al lugar de la cita. Al final resultó que no era un lugar tan desconocido.

¡Es la casa de mis tíos Naruto y Hinata!

Sí, eso parece- le restó importancia y siguió caminando.

Fueron hasta la puerta y el mayor tocó el timbre. La puerta tardó unos segundo en abrirse.

Buenas noches- era Hinata quien les recibía, con su característica sonrisa discreta- pasen por favor.

Gracias- y se hicieron paso en la casona.

Buenas noches- le saludaban Yamato y Shizune.

¡Miren quién está aquí!- era la melodiosa voz de Gai.

¡Kenji!- gritó a todo pulmón Iroki, corriendo a abrazarle.

Era tan confuso todo lo que estaba pasando, no entendía nada de nada… ¿Qué hacían todos allí?

¡Qué bueno que ya llegaste!, me muero por partir el pastel- explicó ya más serio, dejándole de abrazar.

¡Iroki!- le llamó la atención su mamá.

Lo siento madre- se encogió en seguida.

Temari, no seas tan estricta con el- sugería su papá.

Si no fuera tan estricta con él, terminaría igual de vago que su padre- Shikamaru suspiró audiblemente, resignado ante la autoridad de su mujer.

¡Ven a saludarnos Kenji!- rogaba la atención cierta joven rubia- saluda Sai- y le pegó un codazo en las costillas.

Cada vez era más extraño, estaban Iroki y sus padres, sus tíos Ino y Sai, Shizune y Yamato, Gai Sensei y los anfitriones Naruto y Hinata; Todos ellos eran personas muy queridas, pero igual seguía sin entender porqué estaban todos. ¿Qué ameritaba tal reunión?, ¿Qué podía ser tan importante para reunirlos a todos ellos allí?

Y cuando creyó que ya no se podía poner más raro, apareció su madre desde la cocina con platos de la cena en las manos.

¿Madre?

¡Bienvenido hijo!- y le sonrió ampliamente.

¿Qué hacen todos en la reunión del Hokage?

No es mi reunión- y apareció el nombrado.

¡Kakashi Sensei!, digo… Hok…

Está bien así- le cortó el Hatake- ya tengo suficiente con que todo el mundo en la oficina me llame de ese modo- externó fastidiado.

Siéntense- ofreció Sakura.

Ahora ya perecía más una reunión, pero no una convencional.

¿Quiénes faltan?

Konohamaru, la princesa, su mono y el bufón- contestó Kakashi.

¡Kakashi!- le regañó Sakura.

Bueno, el equipo de Kenji y el dueño de la casa.

¿Tsunade no va a venir?

No lo sabemos, no nos confirmó.

¿Porqué ellos?, no lo entiendo.

Todos los presentes le miraron, con una especie de curiosidad extraña.

Amor- se le acercó Sakura- es tu cumpleaños.

Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Intentamos contactar con tu nuevo equipo, pero parece ser que están de misión y no podían asistir- explicó el Hokage.

Ya veo- reaccionó más tranquilo aunque todavía sorprendido.

Esperaron muy un tiempo más mientras Sakura con ayuda de Hinata, Temari y Shizune servían la cena.

¿Y tú no nos piensas ayudar Ino cerda?- le llamó Sakura muy molesta desde la cocina.

¿Y arruinar mi manicure?

Yo ayudaré- se ofreció Sai, extrañamente.

¿En serio?- le miraron su esposa y Sakura incrédulas.

Si, y él también- y jaló a Tenzou del brazo.

¡Ah!, pero…

¡Esa es la actitud!, ¡Yo también soy joven!- declaró el hombre de verdes mallas.

Y en su afán por ayudar, se golpeó contra la mesa, haciendo tambalear todos los platos, vasos y cubiertos en ella.

¡Shanaroooo!...

Mejor ya no te muevas, déjalo así- recomendó Yamato.

Luego de aquel circo se sentaron a cenar con total tranquilidad; Siendo que en el transcurso de la cena, fueron llegando uno a uno los invitados faltantes. Los primeros en llegar fueron Yuriko y Konohamaru.

Hola pasen, buenas noches- espetó Hinata cortésmente.

Gracias- agradecieron juntos.

Hola Kenji- saludó Yuriko, dándole un abrazo asfixiante. El Sensei simplemente con un gesto de mano.

Por favor siéntense, enseguida les sirvo- ofreció Sakura desapareciendo por la cocina.

¿Cómo has estado Kenji?- pregunto su compañera con entusiasmo, sentándose a su lado.

Bien gracias.

¿Cómo te va en tu nuevo trabajo?- indagó el Sensei con curiosidad, sentándose a un lado de la niña.

Bien, todos son muy profesionales; Y también me ayudan dándome consejos sobre el manejo de la política y esa clase de cosas.

Ya veo, no es algo que yo te pueda enseñar- rió tontamente el hombre.

¿Y Eivin?- preguntó Kenji.

¡Oh!, pues ya no debe tardar en llegar.

Creía que vendrían juntos- hiso cara de confusión.

Umm no, solo venimos el Sensei y yo- respondía dubitativa.

Entiendo- contestó sin realmente entender.

La noche siguió avanzando y la fiesta animándose, la cena terminó y comenzaron las pláticas y bailes de los adultos, mientras los niños se aburrían.

¿Qué de divertido hay por hacer aquí?- preguntó Iroki con cara de total fastidio; Sentado en uno de los sillones.

Umm…- Kenji se lo pensó un poco.

Podemos leer algún libro- sugirió Yuriko, y ambos le miraron extraño- o no.

¡Ya llegó el rey de la fiesta!

¡Eivin!- corrió su compañera hacia él.

¿Se aburren sin mi?- decía vanidoso.

No te lo creas, estábamos mejor sin ti.

Todos guardaron silencio.

A mí también me da gusto verte- entonó su compañero con una sonrisa a medio salir.

Gracias por venir- dedicó Kenji muy formalmente, extendiéndole la mano.

Eivin se lo pensó un poco porque era raro, pero le regresó el saludo.

Ya avanzada la noche, los invitados se empezaron a dispersar por toda la casa, hasta que Kenji quedó solo por un momento.

Yo también creo que es demasiada gente- entonó Kakashi parándose a su lado, recargado en la pared; Mirando a los invitados hacer cosas extrañas.

Solo quería un poco de espacio, pero está bien- se justificó; También mirando la fiesta.

Supongo, mientras no sea muy seguido- acompletó el Hatake.

¿Sensei?

¿Umm?- obtuvo su atención.

¿Le puedo preguntar algo?

Ya lo estás haciendo.

Bueno, otra cosa.

Pues sí, supongo- le restó importancia alzando los hombros.

¿Tuvo miedo cuando supo que se convertiría en Hokage?

Kakashi se quedó callado analizando la situación.

Umm… veamos.

Hiso pose de pensar, mirando a la pared del frente.

No lo sé- dijo después de un rato.

¿Cómo que no lo sabe?

No. Nunca me detuve a pensarlo, puede que se deba a eso.

¿Ehh?, ¿Qué no lo pensó?- preguntaba más para sí.

No. Resulta que tenía una razón muy poderosa para hacerlo, así que no lo dude- afirmó con seguridad.

Kenji le observó detenidamente.

¿Y puedo saber cuál era esa razón?

Kakashi le miró de vuelta.

El amor.

¿Eh?...

El menor le miraba sin entender por completo.

Ven conmigo- pidió.

El niño le siguió a través de la casa hasta llegar a un cuarto obscuro; El Hatake le pidió sentarse y prendió la luz. Se trataba de un pequeño cuarto de estudio, con libros, pergaminos y más y más papeles de estudio.

¿De dónde crees que nace toda la fuerza de una persona para lograr diversos objetivos?- preguntó una vez se encontraban sentados.

¿Umm?... no entiendo.

Piénsalo un poco antes de contestar.

Y así lo hiso, durante algunos minutos, observando todo a su alrededor.

¿Sus estudios?- dijo no muy convencido.

Kakashi sonrió con nostalgia en el semblante, y se levantó de la silla yendo a buscar entre los enormes pergaminos de una esquina del salón. Sacó uno de ellos y lo llevó hasta donde Kenji.

Es mi regalo para ti- aseveró- ábrelo.

¿Ehh?- estaba muy sorprendido- ¿No se supone que los regalos no se abren frente a la persona que lo regaló?

Si, normalmente; Pero ésta es una excepción necesaria.

¿Es alguna clase de soborno?- dudó.

¿Soborno?- ladeó la cabeza sin entender.

Si, para que le deje salir con mi madre.

¿Eh?- se sorprendió inicialmente- me ofendes. Yo no necesito el permiso de nadie.

Sí si, ya sé que para salir y follar no necesitan mi permiso; Pero habrán cosas en las que sí que será necesario… ¿No cree?

Casi se iba de espaldas por la seguridad de sus palabras.

No se supone que un niño de tu edad deba saber sobre eso.

¿Niño dice?- le miró con una ceja en alto.

Si, aunque seas Chunnin aún eres un niño.

Pues Jiraiya Sama no piensa lo mismo que usted.

¿EHHH?- se alertó- No me digas que…

Y el menor se sacó un libro del bolsillo.

Me dijo que era mi primer regalo adulto, por mi ascenso y mi cumpleaños.

El Hatake frunció el seño, contemplado una copia de su preciado libro Icha Icha.

Olvídate de eso y abre mi regalo- indicó quitándole dicho libro y poniéndolo en una mesa alejada de ellos.

¿Es otra lectura adulta de la que deba saber?

Ya lo verás.

Y con un poco de dificultad, desenrrolló el pergamino sobre la mesa de centro.

¿Ehh?... ¿Qué… es… esto?...

Es un contrato.

¿Contrato?, ¿De qué tipo?

Uno de por vida.

¿Umm?

Y lo miró con atención. Sabía lo que era, pero no entendía el porqué se lo daba.

El amor es la fuente de la voluntad y la fuerza, aquello que te impulsa a hacer cosas que parecen imposibles de realizar.

Era en apariencia un contrato personal; En donde solo había unos seis nombres escritos.

Sin amor, solo eres una hoja seca llevada por la corriente; Que recorrerá cierta distancia antes de caer al suelo y ser pisada por alguien más.

Por la forma de las huellas de los animales debían ser perros o algún canino. Y eran al menos siete diferentes marcas de patitas; Tal vez ocho.

¿Son suyos?- dedujo.

No. Son tuyos.

¿Ehhhh?...

Kakashi le estaba regalando sus perros ninja a… ¿él?

Pero… ¡Son suyos!

Eran míos, pero a partir de ahora serán tuyos. Solo tienes que firmar aquí.

Era lo más extraño que se pudo haber imaginado. Quería aceptar, pero al mismo tiempo algo muy dentro de si se lo impedía; No sabría explicarlo, pero al ver aquella muestra de afecto, no pudo evitar dejar a un lado el poco rencor que aún guardara.

Kakashi simplemente correspondió al emotivo abrazo, sin querer hablar por no arruinar el momento.

/

 _ **Mientras en algún lejano lugar…**_

La obscuridad de la noche estaba por devorar el bosque, y normalmente eso sería malo para la misión, pero el fulgor de luna les invitaba a continuar; Estarían cobijados bajo su manto plateado de luces contrastantes.

Jefe, nos encontramos casi encima del punto.

De acuerdo. Estén preparados.

Sí

Acataron los subordinados, descendiendo a tierra firme.

No ha pasado nada- exclamó extrañado Horik; Mirando en todas direcciones.

En cualquier momento sucederá. No bajen la guardia- ordenó el capitán.

¿Qué es eso de allá?- señaló número dos.

Sus compañeros miraron hacia dentro del bosque y lograron vislumbrar algo.

Bien hecho dos. Procedamos con cautela.

¿Será seguro acercarnos?- preguntaba Horik.

Es obvio que es una trampa- apoyó Sagishi.

Pues con más razón debemos hacerlo- remendó número dos.

Y el jefe seguido por su fiel mano derecha avanzó, abriéndose camino hacia la trampa, la cual espero pero nunca llegó. De hecho todos pudieron avanzar con tranquilidad hasta estar a unos metros ya muy cerca de dicha entrada.

No parece que sea una cueva natural- propuso Horik.

Y no lo es.

No creo que debamos entrar, es demasiado sospecho- propuso Sagishi más seria de lo normal.

Es justamente para lo que nacimos. Quitar los riesgos de éste mundo, aún si ello nos pone en peligro.

Dos asintió convencido. Entonces no les quedó más que aceptar.

¡Jefe!- alertó Horik, arrodillado en el piso tomando un poco del polvo en sus manos.

Parece ser que no estaba equivocado- dijo más serio.

Eran marcas de sangre seca, y a juzgar por lo que se veía había bastante de ella.

Capitán…

Lo sé.

¿A cuántos habrán matado en éste lugar para generar tal cantidad de sangre?- Horik estaba más que horrorizado.

Las paredes de la cueva se ven rojas, pero no uniformemente; Parece que la sangre es de muy distintos periodos de tiempo.

Así es dos- concedió Noburo- no fuimos los primeros aventureros. Y si no lo clausuramos, no seremos los últimos.

Parece ser que llevan ya varios años operando aquí- añadió el cinco.

Y repentinamente algo los atacó, fue dos quien lo vio venir; Era veloz, por no invisible ante el Byakugan. Los demás le asistieron enseguida.

¿Qué es?

Es…

¡El Sello Maldito!

En efecto lo era.

¿Cómo es posible?

Deja de hacerte preguntas estúpidas y concéntrate- sugirió dos en medio de la pelea.

A pesar de que podría parecer que entre cuatro sería fácil derrotar a uno solo, realmente ese uno equivalía tres por lo menos. Noburo fue rápido poniendo a su equipo de acuerdo.

No lo maten, tenemos que interrogarle- ordenó.

Lo intentaré- fanfarroneó dos.

La batalla se extendió por varios minutos, lo suficiente para que las paredes del recinto empezaran a sufrir un daño por la pelea. Horik se esforzó en que fuera así, para derrumbar ese lugar si era posible.

Ten más cuidado o nos sepultaras a todos aquí necio- le advirtió dos, molesto.

¿Qué pasa?, ¿No te gusta que te hagan competencia?- respondía con burla.

Dejen de tontear y acabemos ya, que todavía nos falta terreno por explorar- les regañaba el capitán.

Unos cuantos combos más y la pelea dio por finalizada, derribando a su contrincante.

Esto va para el Hokage directamente- entonó Noburo mirando a su mano derecha, y éste como siempre asistió.

Preparó el cuerpo, el pergamino, y en cuestión de unos minutos pudieron continuar.

Niños. Hay que ir recogiendo la basura, porque si no podríamos dejar un camino de migas que otros aprovechen.

Ellos entendieron perfectamente, y a su paso recogieron todos los cadáveres; Para evitar dejar rastro.

Creo que sin duda alguien notará lo de las paredes ¿no?- acusó Sagishi, irónica como siempre.

Y esa será nuestra advertencia- anunció el capitán, muy seguro de lo que hacía.

¡Miren nada más que tenemos allí!- gritoneó Horik.

Era otro de los hombres de Orochimaru, pero éste era incluso más joven y pequeño que todos los anteriores.

No te confíes idiota, o te darán una paliza- le advirtió dos, una vez más.

Jaja, claro. Lo tendré en cuenta.

El hablador salió al ataque con presunción, y más pronto fue devuelto por su adversario; Lo cual no hablaba muy bien de él.

Lo siento jefe- se disculpó, apenado.

Menos lloriqueos y más acción- añadió dos, con sorna.

Y probó suerte, pero igual fue despachado. La siguiente en intentarlo fue Sagishi, corriendo con la misma suerte.

Parece ser que no nos dejará pasar- adivinó Noburo- Entonces tendré que intervenir un poco.

Y a diferencia de sus pupilos, con unos cuantos golpes bastó para dejarlo noqueado en el piso.

Prepáralo- ordenó dándole el cuerpo a su ayudante.

Aún seguía impresionándoles la fuerza y maestría con la que se manejaba su superior, pero igual ya no era tan difícil de entender. Dos se preparó para hacer su encomienda, pero en el instante en que quiso guardar el cuerpo éste se esfumó en una nube de humo.

¿Cómo es posible?- se admiró- pero realmente estaba aquí…

¡Mira!- señaló su fastidioso rival.

El hombre en cuestión estaba parado de nuevo a unos metros frente a ellos; Y no estaba solo. Al menos unos cuarenta hombres del doble de su tamaño le acompañaban.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La noche pegaba ya de lleno con una ventisca fría, augurando una noche larga. Y aunque todo pareciese estar en calma, había algo dentro de sí que le decía que esa noche sería única, especial, irrepetible. Y así la recordaba hasta el día de hoy.

Las voces animadas de las personas allí, contrastaron con el repique del timbre; Constante y sonante. Y aunque eso pasó desapercibido para la mayoría, algunos poco estuvieron al pendiente de lo que pasaba en la puerta.

Hinata fue quien se dirigió a abrir la puerta, era su esposo al parecer; No había motivo para preocuparse. La fiesta continuó, ésta vez más animada con el rubio allí, y sin embargo ese agridulce sabor en su boca no se fue.

El segundo repique se trataba de un ANBU, y como asustó a la joven Hyuga al abrir la puerta; Inclusive el mismo Naruto se acercó para ver que ocurría, puede que en defensa de su mujer. El ANBU en cuestión parecía venir exclusivamente a ver a Sai, porque una vez el pálido salió a su encuentro, ambos se fueron.

Ino lucía molesta, pero nada que pareciese grave o fuera de lo normal. Lo que si llamó su atención, fue el hecho de que desde la llegada de Naruto, éste parecía ya saber que aquel hombre de apariencia "desconocida" era ni más ni menos que su mentor, Jiraiya.

Ella hace unas semanas que lo sabía, el mismo Kakashi se lo tuvo que decir cuando le arrebataron a Kenji y el hombre quedó en su custodia; Al principio claro que le sorprendió, y aunque tenía muchas preguntas, la Ex Hokage se esforzó en dejarle muy claro que hacer con todas ellas.

También pensó en Naruto, en que tenía derecho a saber, más que nadie; Y por supuesto que abogó por ello, y de igual forma Tsunade le hiso ver su opinión al respecto. Si no podía hacer nada para conservara a su hijo con ella, menos aún abogar por causas ajenas.

El tercer repique del timbre, que supuso sería Sai de regreso. Ésta vez fue Naruto quien abrió la puerta en pro de la tranquilidad de su esposa; Realmente no era tan importante, o eso pensó en aquel entonces.

Pasó un tiempo considerable, en el que no solo Naruto no regresó, sino que Hinata le acompañó; Después de ellos Shikamaru se levantó de su asiento, dejando a su esposa refunfuñando; Y a eso le siguieron Yamato, Shizune y hasta el mismo Jiraiya (aún con el jutsu para guardar su apariencia).

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, alcanzaba a escuchar muy poco o nada desde aquel rincón de la habitación; Y fue Ino quien decidió en ese preciso momento subir el volumen de la música, lo que empeoró su audición. Se aferró a la silla con fuerza.

Unos segundos después, pasó…

Buenas noches. Disculpen la intromisión, pero estamos buscando al Hokage.

Y entró un hombre, hablando con la voz sombría que caracterizara a cualquier ANBU. Kakashi les miró desde el fondo de la habitación, sin expresión alguna o ánimos de levantarse; Parecía tan tranquilo que por un momento le hiso creer que no se trataba de nada grave.

Ya les dije que lo que sea lo podemos hablar por la mañana- insistía Naruto, intentando tomar al líder de un brazo.

La situación empeoró; En segundos ya se armaba una contienda en la sala de los Uzumaki. La mayoría listos para intervenir ante cualquier movimiento.

Por favor, no empeoren las cosas- sugirió Tsunade, haciendo aparición por primera vez en toda la noche.

No hacía falta decir que los cuatro niños eran los más sorprendidos y hasta asustados se podría decir; Konohamaru se acercó a ellos con la intención de tranquilizarles.

¡Vieja Tsunade!, díganos de qué se trata éste malentendido.

No es ningún malentendido Naruto- ésta vez habló el paliducho, en su faceta inexpresiva.

Es un arresto, cualquiera que intervenga será detenido- Acompletó otro de los ANBU.

En cuestión de nada ya tenían a un grupo de al menos diez ANBU dentro de casa, y otros quince esperando en el jardín.

¿Quiero saber los cargos?- objetó el rubio.

Es verdad, no pueden detenerlo sin algo comprobable- le apoyó Gai.

Naruto, no te metas- le advirtió Shikamaru- además tú no eres quien tendría que hacer las preguntas.

¿Pero cómo?...- Hinata también estaba consternada.

¿Qué es lo que está pasando Shikamaru?- preguntó Temari muy seria a su esposo.

No responderemos a más preguntas- musitó el capitán de los ANBU.

Kakashi finalmente se levantó de su asiento, parecía de lo más tranquilo; No se veía con intención de oponer resistencia. Hasta ese momento fue que Sakura despertó de su letargo y reaccionó.

¡Esperen!...

Todos los presentes le miraron con atención. Sabía que Kenji también le observaba, pero no podía dejar que se llevaran a Kakashi así como así.

¡Él es el Hokage!, ¡No le pueden hacer esto!... ¿Con qué autoridad?

Los ANBU simplemente le vieron un segundo y después continuaron con su labor. Kakashi ofreció las manos y en ningún momento hiso ademán de querer defenderse, lo cual era bastante impresionante para alguien en sus condiciones; Después de todo se trataba del primer arrestó a un Hokage.

Mientras le llevaban escoltado en todo momento, Sakura les siguió desde la casa de los Uzumaki hasta la vieja Torre del Hokage, olvidándose de Kenji; Quien miraba lo acontecido desde una de las ventanas, sin poder decir nada o moverse de sitio.

####################################

El gran lago que se había formado en el centro, se hallaba calmo después de un buen tiempo, Y los primeros rayos del sol ya se veían venir, pero no lo suficiente para tener luz de día.

Terminamos…ah…- suspiraba agitado Horik.

No lo creo- exclamó dos, mirando a su capitán.

Noburo sabía que si ya habían llegado hasta ese punto, muy probablemente encontrarían ese algo que llevaban tanto buscando.

¡Escuchen!- habló con fuerza.

Todos le prestaron su atención, aún recuperándose de la batalla anterior; Tirados en el pasto mojado.

A partir de éste punto se termina la misión.

¿Ehh?

Pero… ¿no se supone que debíamos asegurarnos de que no hubiese ningún informante por aquí?- preguntaba el Hyuga, confundido.

Y no los hay.

Entonces…

Así es. Lo que encontraremos más adelante es el nido de la serpiente.

¿Cómo lo sabe?- inquirió Horik.

Y Noburo se limitó a mostrarles un pergamino casi incinerado; Por lo que se podía apreciar, era de algún ANBU de Konoha.

Esas siglas son…

Sí, dos. Es la advertencia que necesitábamos.

Todos se miraban nerviosos, en especial número cinco.

Yo iré con usted.

Afirmó su mano derecha, sabiendo lo que pretendía.

No. Tú serás quien les guie de regreso e informarán sobre éste lugar.

¿Y usted?- preguntó Horik innecesariamente.

Ahora él es su capitán. Harán lo que les diga.

Estaba claro que no había oportunidad de objetar.

¿Porqué suena a una despedida?- insistió el cinco.

Vengan- ordenó dos con semblante inconforme.

Los subordinados le dirigieron una última y detallada mirada a su capitán. Pero justo cuando estaban por partir, una sensación helada, seguida de escalofríos en todo el cuerpo les detuvieron en su lugar.

No… me puedo… mover- logró articular Horik.

¡Demonios!, ¡Maldito bastardo!- vociferó dos, intentando moverse, sin mucho éxito.

Veo que tenemos visitas… ¿Se iban a ir sin saludar?

¡Esa voz!, era él.

Hasta que te presentas… Orochimaru- le enfrentó Noburo.

Jeje…- reía con sorna y malicia en el rostro.

El silencio se produjo tan solo unos instantes, los cuales eran aprovechados por cada uno de ellos para pensar muy bien cómo proceder.

Disculpen mis modales, pero les mandé algunos de mis sirvientes para darles la bienvenida- siseó lentamente- espero que se hayan comportado complacientes con ustedes.

Nadie contestó a sus provocaciones, pero sin embargo la molestia y hasta miedo en algunos era notable.

Ahora mismo no puedo quedarme más tiempo.

Todos se alertaron con sus palabras, poniéndose a la defensiva. Aún sin poder moverse.

Justo nos encontrábamos por salir. ¿Verdad muchachos?...

Detrás suyo salieron más de los hombres que ya habían derrotado antes, sumados a muchos otros. Ahora era más claro que no podrían salir de allí.

Pero antes de que te vayas me gustaría charlar un poco.

Entonó Noburo, deteniendo por un momento los bríos de ataque.

¿Cómo es que alguien como tú, regresa a lo de antes? Si ya ha comprobado que no funciona.

Orochimaru siguió sonriente, pero ésta vez parecía nostálgico.

¿No es verdad entonces que ayudaste en la guerra?

Jajaja… - rió abiertamente.

Los ánimos se encendieron aún más, y un ataque repentino por la espalda a Orochimaru fue el detonador. El cadáver cayó en el suelo, y dos quedó parado sobre él.

Te equivocas…

Pero del mismo suelo surgió una vez más, aprisionando al Hyuga; Con un kunai en su garganta, alertando a sus compañeros.

Si esperas que algo cambie, siempre siguiendo el mismo método… te podrías encontrar sin salida.

Siseaba clavando la punta del kunai, bajo las atentas miradas de todos.

¿Porqué lo haces?, ¿No entendiste nada a caso?

Increíble. Noburo buscaba redimirle, aún en una situación como aquella. O tal vez…

No. Ustedes son los que no entendieron nada.

¿Ehh?...

¡Ya no queremos escuchar tus excusas!- gritoneó Horik furioso.

¡Cállate!- ordenó el capitán violetamente.

Sus subordinados le miraron sin entender.

¿Qué aprendiste Orochimaru?

Continuó con el interrogatorio.

Que suele pasar, que con los humanos; Nada es lo que parece.

Noburo a diferencia del resto intentaba entender dichas palabras, tan confusas y aparentemente sin sentido.

El equilibrio natural ha sido alterado, y debe volver a su cauce para que todo funcione.

¿El… equilibrio?

Así es. Y para eso es necesario el sacrificio de unos cuantos por la causa.

¿Cuál sacrificio?- vociferó Horik una vez más.

No será en vano, no deben temer. Yo solo soy una pieza más que tendrá su merecido a su debido tiempo…

Le miraban atónitos.

¿Dices que también tú recibirás tu castigo?- blofeó dos, muy altivo a pesar de su situación- No me hagas reír.

Si, por todo lo que he hecho; Pero más aún por lo que haré…

Callaron presas del miedo a saber. Pero el capitán era diferente a ellos.

Sabemos que Kenji Haruno es la pieza más importante de tu juego, y como sus compañeros que somos no te permitiremos acercarte a él.

Es un pensamiento muy bonito, pero él tampoco es la pieza final.

Esperaron a que continuara.

Ni la aldea, ni ese mocoso son mi objetivo. Serán simples herramientas para llegar hasta él.

¿Él?

Y me temo que también su querida aldea debe ser sacrificada; pero no estarán ahí para verlo.

Sin dejarle pronunciar más, los tres subordinados atacaron al mismo tiempo, desde sus distintas posiciones; Dándoles espacio para liberar a dos y escapar todos juntos.

¿Eh?... ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

El capitán estaba sorprendido de las habilidades mostradas por sus discípulos. Habían logrado escapar, y ahora podrían llevar toda esa información a Konoha, justo como el Hyuga lo planeó.

Durante los entrenamientos logramos desarrollar ésta formación, pero es deficiente, pues le falta un elemento- explicó Sagishi.

Y a pesar de eso funcionó- sonreía Horik.

Solo la modificamos un poco.

Ya veo.

Y esbozó una sonrisa triste que solo dos pudo notar.

Me siento tan orgulloso de todo lo que hemos logrado juntos.

¿Ehh?, ¿De qué habla?- inquirió Horik nervioso por su forma de hablar.

Por favor despídanme de Haruno.

¿Qué?

En instantes un inmenso fuego violeta cubrió todo el lugar; Separándoles de su Capitán por la enorme barrera.

Protejan la Aldea de Konoha con sus vidas…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La humedad, la obscuridad, el frío y la incertidumbre le ayudaban a pensar; Por muy increíble que pareciese. Y es que muy probablemente, en tales circunstancias toda banalidad desaparecía, perdía el sentido.

Allá en los viejos calabozos de la aldea, todo lucía muy diferente; No solo la aldea como tal, sino la vida misma. El desasosiego al intentar imaginar lo que sería su destino ahora, o muy seguramente no tanto.

Sabías las consecuencias…

El Hatake se levantó de su asiento.

… Y de todas formas elegiste éste camino.

¿Qué haces aquí?

Se alarmó. Mirándole a través de los barrotes que le separaban de la libertad.

Ya es hora entonces. Espero que hayas tenido tiempo para despedirte.

¿Despedirme?

Le miró unos instantes, a través de los barrotes que el hombre creía le quitaban la libertad.

Por tu propia elección has decidido meterte de lleno en esto. Ya no se pude darle marcha atrás.

¿Te refieres a mi condición?

Tu honor será de lo menos que tengas que preocuparte cuando estemos allá afuera; Desprotegidos.

¿De Orochimaru?

El hombre suspiró cansado.

Creía que ya lo habías entendido.

Deja de darle tantas vueltas Itachi.

Fue un duelo de miradas, que duró muy poco; En el que ambos exigían respuestas.

Me dijiste que si hacíamos las cosas bien la aldea y mi familia estaría seguras.

Sí, pero me temo que has cometido un error. También te mencioné lo que pasaría de ser así.

Kakashi frunció el seño, sabiendo de lo que le hablaba.

No tengo miedo a morir, pero todavía tengo cosas que resolver antes de irme.

Te equivocas Hatake.

¿Ehh?

Tu muerte sería lo menos lamentable de todo esto. Precisamente por eso es que debes venir conmigo.

No lo entiendo.

Mientras te quedes aquí… ni la aldea, ni tu familia o tú estarán seguros.

El peliblanco no supo que decir.

"Él" los está observado.

Se suponía que yo te ayudaría desde mi cargo para llegar hasta él.

Exactamente.

¿Estás diciendo que fue culpa mía que me descubrieran?

Yo solo digo que te advertí.

¿De qué hablas?

El Hokage estaba ya realmente molesto, pero no podía acercarse al Uchiha.

Te advertí que esa mujer era peligrosa.

¿Ehh?... ¿Qué tiene que ver Sakura en todo esto?

Tú deberías saberlo mejor que yo.

¿Debería?...

El Hokage tenía muchas preguntas, pero no tenían tiempo de responderlas; No era el momento ni el lugar.

Ya hablaremos de esto con calma, ahora lo que debes saber es que Orochimaru se aproxima hacia acá con cientos de sus hombres para atacar la aldea.

¿QUÉ?...

No debemos permitir que eso pase.

Pues explícame entonces que debemos hacer.

Yo nada. Pero tú tienes la opción de ayudar.

¿Cómo?

Previniendo que pase.

¿Qué pase qué?...

Kakashi estaba más que harto de esperar por respuestas; No era lo suficientemente claro y además ya le había metido en muchos problemas.

Que todos mueran.

¿Y cómo?

Asesinando a Sakura y Naruto.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El día comenzaba, y su jornada del día de hoy era muy larga; Pero algo se tenía que hacer para cambiar las cosas. Realmente no quería estar allí, en el puesto de vigía con tanto calor, y por si no fuera poco, solo.

Su compañero no había llegado, por lo que no tenía nadie con quien platicar; Al menos por hoy. Era muy fastidioso todo el asunto, tenía que aguantarse en ese lugar, pues era su nuevo trabajo.

Él mismo había escogido ese, de entre todos los trabajos posibles; Y es que como no, solo ese puesto podía pagar la vida de lujos que llevasen desde hacía unos años.

Nunca debí aceptar ese trabajo, para empezar.

¿Cuál trabajo?

¡Mori!

Jeje… ¡hola!

Era su compañero de puesto, llegando tarde por tercera vez en la semana. Konohamaru le fulminó con la mirada.

No te enojes. Mejor dime, ¿Cuál trabajo?

¡Ahh…!- suspiró dramáticamente.

¡Oh!, debe ser un problemón para suspirar así…

Pues lo es.

¿Dinero?

Sí.

Como a todos.

Y mujeres.

Sí, como a todos.

El ex Sensei se reclinó hacia atrás en la incómoda silla de madera.

Odio éste trabajo- dejó salir con el seño fruncido.

¿Y entonces qué haces aquí?

Tengo una novia a la cual complacer.

Ah… ya veo. Es mucho dinero ¿no?

Sí, pero eso no es todo.

¿Hay más?

Sí, mucho más.

Su compañero le miró expectante, y él a su vez enfocó la vista en el cielo despejado; Auguraba un buen día soleado, como cualquier otro.

¿Y qué pasó con tus mocosos esos de la realeza?, ¿Ya no les entrenas?

Um…- hiso mueca de pesadez, pensando un poco- a decir verdad solo Eivin y Yuriko son de la realeza.

Pero el chiquillo hijo del Hokage ahora también es de la realeza. ¿no?

¿Ehh?... ¿Cómo sabes eso?

¡Todo el mundo lo sabe!, pero ahora él es el Hokage; Además es un tipo de ley, nuestro héroe. La verdad a nadie le importa ya que se haya acostado con su alumna.

¡Shhhh!- le calló Konohamaru, avergonzado por su actitud.

Contemplaron las hojas de los árboles mecerse.

¿Entonces ya no trabajas como Sensei?

Um… pues se puede decir que no.

¿Cómo?, ¿Sí o no?

Pues, digamos que en teoría sí; Pero desde que Kenji se volvió Chunnin, el Hokage ya no nos asigna misiones muy complicadas, y se ha vuelto realmente un tedio estarme dividiendo entre entrenarlos, cuidarlos yo solo en las misiones y además que el Señor Feudal me esté presionando.

¡Oh!, suena problemático.

Lo es.

Entonces, básicamente te cansaste de hacerla de niñera ¿no?

Bueno…

Ya no quería hablar mucho del tema.

Los de la nobleza son todos unos imbéciles, inútiles y además unos creídos.

Yo no lo diría tan así, pero…

Que se creen que por tener todo el dinero del mundo, pueden manejar la vida de los demás.

Eh, sí… aunque…

Pero me imagino que tu novia ya se había acostumbrado a las pagas.

Pues sí. Y eso es lo que me tiene aquí.

Dime… ¿era mucho dinero?

Pues… la verdad sí.

¿Como cuánto?- y le brillaron los ojos.

Le incomodaba hablar de eso.

En realidad quien me pagaba era la Hokage directamente, pero desde que cambió el Administrador a Feudal del País del Fuego, ya no tiene tiempo de cuidar a su hija; Por eso cambió mi contrato, y ahora él es quien me paga.

¿El Feudal?

Sí.

¿Entonces debe ser una millonada?

Umm, sí un poco- se rascó la mejilla incómodo.

¿Y nada más por cuidar a su hija?

Básicamente.

¡Ya está!- declaró levantándose de su lugar.

¿Ehh?

¡A partir de mañana seré el guardia personal de la hija del Señor Feudal!

Konohamaru torció la boca en automático.

¿Qué?, ¿Por qué me miras así?

Pues que no cualquiera puede llegar a ese cargo.

¿A no?

No. Yo estuve a prueba durante dos años, y llegué allí por recomendación de Naruto.

Ahh…- se desinfló, deprimido- Parece ser que hay trabajos que solo están hechos para una persona- exclamó después de un rato.

El Sensei no entendía mucho, pero ahora mismo se sentía culpable por dejar a sus alumnos solo por el capricho de querer algo diferente. ¿Se estaba equivocando?

Su situación era complicada, pero no tanto como le había hecho creer a su joven compañero; Solo estaba siendo egoísta, no quería compartir su tiempo con nadie más.

Como Sensei y guardia personal de Yuriko todo era muy sencillo, tenía mucho dinero y tiempo para comprar y hacer lo que deseara; También para pasarla con Moegi y complacerla en todo. La triste realidad era que quería estar solo, tener tiempo a solas sin que nadie necesitase de él, al menos por un tiempo.

Pensaba en su libertad, en salir por el mundo y conocer nuevos lugares y personas; No quería atarse a una casa y una sola mujer. Era aún muy joven para resignarse al sedentarismo, para quedarse en un solo lugar y morir de aburrimiento.

¡Konohamaru!

Fue su compañero, quien interrumpía sus pensamientos.

¿Ehh?

Mira eso… parece que es en el Palacio del Feudal.

Una enorme fumarola de humo negro se extendía en una columna por los aires, saliendo de entre las copas de los árboles en el bosque, fuera de la aldea. Y sí, seguramente venía de allí.

Hay que alertar a la Hokage para que mande a alguien. ¡Espera!, ¿Qué haces?

Konohamaru saltó de la torre, justo a las puertas de la aldea.

Me adelantaré a ver qué pasa, tú manda el mensaje.

Pero no puedes dejar tu puesto. Es nuestro deber.

Lo siento pero, mi deber me está esperando.

Y se perdió entre los árboles corriendo a toda velocidad.

 _ **Mientras en otra parte de la aldea…**_

De entre las montañas se alzaba impotente un enorme monumento de piedra, uno tras otro frente a cada una de las puertas de la aldea.

¿Qué es eso?

Parecen hechos de tierra.

¿De dónde han salido?

Los aldeanos murmuraban asustados, mirando en todas direcciones fuera de su aldea; Sin saber exactamente lo que eran o porqué habían aparecido.

¡Eso es!

Pero algunos pocos sabían lo que eso significaba. Tal era el caso de Tenzou.

¡Kakashi!

¿Qué ocurre Gai Sensei?

Y la unión de aquellos monumentos, con una muralla gigantesca de tierra solo podía significar una cosa.

¡Tsunade!

Lo sé Jiraiya…

Pero también daba el caso de los que sospechaban algo.

Eso es como…

Kenji observaba con atención las grades barreras, podía estar seguro de haberlas visto antes; Pero no de donde. Lo que si sabía, era que esa señal significaba peligro, un peligro grande.

Así que tú eres Kenji. Al fin nos conocemos.

¿Ehh?...- se puso a la defensiva- ¿Quién eres?

Soy solo un viejo amigo de tu padre.

Eres…

Mucho gusto. Soy Orochimaru, y creo que hay mucho de que platicar.


	39. Chapter 39: Encuentro

Hola a todos!

Aquí otra semana más. Me llevó algún tiempo corregir la ortografía y otras cosas, por eso llega un poco tarde, pero igual espero quedara mejor :)

El siguiente episodio es el último para Kenji niño, y ojalá lo disfruten mucho.

Ya saben que como siempre cualquier cometario es bienvenido. Nos leemos el domingo!

Capítulo 39: Encuentro.

Alguna vez escuché que no deberías hacer cosas buenas que parezcan malas; Sinceramente odio esa frase, me parece estúpido que dejes que las otras personas opinen sobre tu vida, y más al grado de que hagas cosas para un beneficio mutuo pero la gente sea tan mal pensada e idiota para no apreciarlo. Es terrible como se le vea.

Siempre lo pensé, aún cuando él me lo preguntó en aquella ocasión. Y odie como nunca su forma de ser, de proteger a los otros a costa suya; Esa forma tan… única de ser, la verdad me molestaba mucho eso en él, pero no podía cambiarlo; No lo hice entonces y no lo haría ahora.

Ya no importaba, estaba hecho. Él tomó su decisión y yo la mía; Sin importar a donde nos llevará eso, ninguno de los dos podía ceder, teníamos demasiadas cosas en juego como para hacerlo.

¡Naruto!

Sí Sakura, lo entiendo. Debo irme Hinata.

Cuídate por favor- suplicó su esposa, despidiéndole en la puerta.

Ahora ambos salían a toda prisa de la residencia de los Uzumaki, rumbo a la entrada principal de la aldea.

¿Cómo se enteraron de que escapó?

Naruto, viendo eso creo que es bastante obvio ¿no crees?

Ya sé, pero me refiero a que ¿cómo pudo escapar de allí?

No lo sé, pero no es tiempo para preguntarse eso. Él está defendiendo la aldea, y nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo.

Naruto le miró de una forma tan extraña, que Sakura solo pudo seguir mirando al frente, ignorándole.

Los ANBU ya se encuentran protegiendo las puertas 5 y 1.

Informaba Shikamaru, uniéndoseles en su marcha.

¿Y la vieja?

Está coordinando a los Jounin en las puerta con ayuda de Jiraiya Sama y Shizune-san.

Ya veo.

Al parecer Naruto nunca perdonaría a su maestro por su falta.

¿Saben el paradero de Kakashi Sensei?

No. Pero creemos que debe estar fuera de la muralla de piedra, muy cerca de la entrada principal.

De acuerdo. Sakura y yo iremos para apoyar allí. ¿Quién más está?

Shino está a cargo de la unidad de Interrogatorios en la puerta tres, pero están teniendo algunas dificultades.

Vayamos Sakura.

Sí.

¿Tú que harás Shikamaru?

Estar a las órdenes de la Concejal Tsunade hasta que encontremos al Hokage.

Bien. ¡Vamos!

Y ambos se dirigieron a ayudar a su compañero. Al llegar pudieron ser testigos de cómo una gran cantidad de hombres con el sello maldito les atacaban.

¡Es Orochimaru!- Sakura se alertó.

¡Bastardo!, lo sabía.

¡Kenji!- recordó.

¿Ehh?...

¡Tengo que saber dónde está!

Sakura, Naruto, que bueno que llegaron.

Lo siento Shino, pero tenemos que buscar a Kenji ahora.

¿Cómo?, ¿No venían a ayudar?

Si Shino, pero surgió algo más importante ahora.

Pero…

Partieron rumbo al apartamento de Kenji, donde suponían se encontraba; Ignorando a Shino una vez más. Sakura tocó frenéticamente unas cuantas veces, antes de hartarse y tirar la puerta de una patada.

No está ¿Qué hacemos Naruto?

La mujer estaba al punto de la histeria.

Espera un momento Sakura.

Naruto estaba en modo ermitaño, rastrando el chackra del chico en cuestión.

¿Y?...

Paciencia… ya casi lo tengo.

Paciencia era todo lo que no tenía ahora. Se escucharon estruendos afuera.

¡Ya entraron Naruto!

¡Lo tengo!... está fuera de la aldea, hacia la zona trasera de la montaña de los Hokages.

¿Cómo?

Vamos a dividirnos. Buscaré quien me apoye para salir de la aldea, mientras tanto tú regresa a ayudar a Shino.

¡Pero…!

Nada. Confía en mí, regresaremos juntos. Además Kenji ya se sabe cuidar solo, estará bien.

Aseveró con una sonrisa, pero cambiándola enseguida por una seriedad absoluta.

Confío en ti para proteger la aldea.

De acuerdo- aceptó resignada.

Y Sakura.

¿Um?

No hagas ninguna locura.

Esta asintió con la cabeza y le dejó marcharse.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El bosque se hacía cada vez más espeso, dificultando el andar por sus ramas. Pero eso no importaba, lo primero era completar su misión; Así le llevara días.

¿Qué es lo que está pasando?... ¿Y porqué ellos están juntos?

Saltaba con más velocidad a cada pisada, poniendo toda su energía en ello; Aunque lo cierto era que también tenía que idear algo por el camino, por lo que sea que se fuera a encontrar.

¿Porqué Kakashi Sensei e Itachi están juntos?

Desde que supiera del escape de Kakashi de los calabozos, estaba claro en que eso no era una buena imagen ante el consejo; Al menos no si se quería demostrar inocencia.

O…

¿Es que realmente tenía razones para escapar?

No… eso no puede ser.

¿Por qué tendría que escapar? Y además con un exiliado de la aldea, cuya existencia se ponía en duda por muchos. Aunque la verdad era más por miedo que por falta de evidencia.

Esto no pinta bien así.

Pero no se podía engañar aunque quisiera; Su corazón no quería aceptarlo, pero su mente le recordaba sin cesar aquellas fotos que encontrara con Sagishi en aquella cabaña del paso. Era más que claro, había evidencia de que algo andaba muy mal con el Hokage, pero es que simplemente no podía ser…

Tiene que haber alguna otra explicación.

Mientras su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad para unir las piezas, también había una parte de él que le decía que era una trampa de Orochimaru.

¿De verdad logré escapar o me dejó?

Lamentaba mucho el tener que haber dejado a Yamato solo contra él, pero es que realmente apareció en el momento oportuno. Kenji ya sabía que en todo momento le seguían, también sabía que era por órdenes del Hokage, lo que no sabía era porqué lo hacía.

O tal vez sí.

Esa triste pregunta que rondara su cabeza. Presentía que se encontraba muy cerca de poder contestarla, aún si ya tenía muy claro el panorama.

Concéntrate, ya después tendremos tiempo para eso.

Se regañaba mentalmente. Y a unos cuantos kilómetros cerca de llegar a la frontera del País del Fuego, se detuvo abruptamente.

¡Sagishi!

Descendió. Ella se encontraba tirada y mal herida, parecía ser que inconsciente también.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Se preguntó a sí mismo, dándole la vuelta para inspeccionar su estado.

Oh… miren quien se aparece por fin.

Ella despertó; Y dada su actitud altiva de siempre, suponía que se encontraba bien.

¿Qué sucedió?

¿Qué es lo que parece?

¿Dónde están los demás?

Sagishi calló un momento, apartando la mirada con tristeza y enojo.

No lo sé.

¿Ehh?

Los perdí de camino, todos fuimos en direcciones diferentes.

¿Por qué?, ¿Quién les atacó así?

Ya deja de hacer tantas preguntas y ayúdame a pararme.

Está bien.

Y le ayudó a levantase. En apariencia todo estaba bien con ella, salvo algunas cortadas en piernas, brazos y rostro.

¿Entonces los demás están bien?

Ya son muy grandecitos, se sabrán cuidar solos. Además si yo estoy viva dos y el Capitán deben estar limpios en algún lugar.

Me preocuparía un poco por Horik.

Yo no, ha cubierto bien tu lugar desde que te fuiste.

Ya veo. ¿Por qué se separaron?

No lo sé, todo fue muy confuso. No recuerdo muy bien.

E hiso mueca de dolor, agarrándose la cabeza.

Tienes un gran golpe.

Sí, gracias genio… ya lo note.

Seguía igual de gruñona que siempre.

Escucha, ahora mismo tengo algo importante que hacer, pero no te puedo dejar así.

Estoy bien idiota. Solo son algunos rasguños y ya.

Claro. Bueno, igual…

¿Qué?

Podrías venir conmigo.

¿Contigo?- le miró con incredulidad.

Eso le provocó un sonrojo instantáneo a Kenji, que corrigió enseguida.

Lo digo porque ahora mismo estoy buscando a alguien y tus habilidades me podrían ser útiles.

¿Entonces no te preocupa mi estado?

Um, pues ¿Ya estás bien no?

Jajaja…

Kenji le miró confundido y apenado.

Esa parte de ti me gusta más niño.

Sonreía burlona. Y golpeándole la nariz pasó por su lado.

¿Vamos o qué?

¡Ah!... claro.

Despertó de su ensueño, siguiendo a la chica. Ahora eran dos, lo cual estaba mejor que ir solo, pero sinceramente le preocupaba mucho la confidencialidad del asunto.

¿Y qué es lo que estamos buscando?

Umm… una persona- contestó incómodo, con prisa al hablar.

Oh… debe ser una persona importante para seguirla hasta las fueras de la aldea ¿no?

Por otro lado, ella no era tonta; Ya se sospechaba algo, y no tardaría en descubrirlo, y quizá después ya no le brindaría su ayuda.

Se trata del Hokage.

¿Um?- eso sí pareció sorprenderla.

Escapó de las mazmorras.

¡Vaya!, eso sí que es inesperado del joven Hokage.

Pareces contenta con ello- decía frunciendo el seño.

¿Y por qué no lo estaría? Es interesante.

Era la primera vez que le veía sonreír de verdadera felicidad.

Eres muy rara.

Mira quién lo dice.

Se observaron mutuamente durante unos segundos, intentando comprender el misterio que representaba el otro.

No me malinterpretes, solo quiero tener la oportunidad de pelear contra alguien como el Hokage.

Y realmente se miraba entusiasmada.

Me da igual la situación de la aldea. Si es culpable o no, o si escapa o no.

Kenji escuchaba con atención.

Mis intereses son muy diferentes a los del resto.

Ya veo.

Sagishi podía ser muy ruda y hasta grosera cuando quería, pero ésta nueva faceta de ella le gustaba más. Y sonrió, contento de tenerla como compañera en ese viaje tan extraño y desconocido.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

El humo negro, mezclado con el polvo y la sangre de la batalla; Los estruendos de explosiones en todas direcciones, el ambiente tan pesado y caluroso. Todo ello le avisaba que se encontraba cada vez más cerca de su objetivo.

Lo lamento.

Realmente se había equivocado, y mucho; Ahora solo podía rezar porque no fuera muy tarde.

Aunque avanzaba rápido, le era complicado mantenerse neutro en todo momento, no dejar que su mente le hiciese perder el control; Y llevar su imaginación demasiado lejos, o lo suficiente para despegarle del campo de batalla, y pasar por alto detalles importantes en su búsqueda.

Soy un idiota.

Afortunadamente había más shinobis despejando el camino, lo cual quería decir que el Hokage ya sabría de lo ocurrido en el Palacio del Feudal; La ayuda llegaría dentro de poco.

Estarán bien.

Habían demasiados enemigos a su alrededor, pero se mantuvo firme en su objetivo; Quitarlos del camino, y no enfrentarlos si no era necesario. No era agradable la sensación que le provocaba, que tenía que cumplir con su cometido por encima de lo demás.

¡Se está incendiando!

Y era verdad, el palacio ardía en llamas frente a sus ojos. Se apresuró a crear una enorme ola con un pergamino, y así la mayoría de la estructura se salvaría; Sino por lo menos le daría tiempo para sacar a la gente en ella.

¡Vamos!, ¡Salgan de aquí todos!

Entró derrumbando la puerta de una patada. Los criados se encontraban asustados en diferentes áreas del piso, dudosos de qué hacer.

¡Sino no se largan de aquí morirán!

¡Pero afuera hay enemigos!

¡Mis compañeros les ayudarán!... ¡Ahora vayan!

Sin más objeciones, los asustados aldeanos salieron corriendo del lugar. Solo entonces Konohamaru se decidió por registrar todo el palacio, en busca de más víctimas y más concretamente de ella.

¿Dónde estás?

Recorrió pasillo a pasillo, pasando por los cuartos de servicio y hasta llegar a la habitación de la niña; Pero no había nadie más. Optó rápidamente por subir a la segunda planta y continuar con el mismo proceso, hasta llegar a la habitación central… los aposentos del Señor Feudal.

¡Ah!

Y estaban allí. Al menos quince guardias tirados inconscientes o muertos en el piso; Y justo a centro él.

¡Señor!... ¡Señor!

Se aproximó hasta él, girándole e intentando levantarle del suelo; Mientras inspeccionaba su estado.

¿Se encuentra bien?

Hasta que llegaste inútil.

Lo siento. Le sacaré de aquí.

¡No estúpido!

Al parecer aún tenía las suficientes fuerzas como para quejarse.

Por tu culpa se llevaron a mi hija.

¿Ehh?

¡Ve a tráela!... Y más te vale que no le haya pasado nada.

¿Pero y usted?... Primero sacaré a todos de aquí.

¡Ellos no importan!, ya están muertos.

Y le jaló de las solapas del chaleco.

¿Tienes una idea de lo valiosa que es esa niña?

Señor…

¡Cállate y ve por ella!

Konohamaru no supo que más alegar, solo se limitó a escucharle; Con rabia creciendo dentro de él, pero luchando por no dejarla salir.

¡Lo haré!... ¿Alguna pista de a dónde se la pudieron llevar?

¡Porqué me lo preguntas a mí idiota!, ¡Tú deberías saberlo, ese es tu trabajo!...

Sí, señor.

¡Ahora lárgate!

Y haciendo caso a sus indicaciones se fue, dejándole allí. Siguiendo el único rastro de sus captores, que eran los cadáveres de los guardias que habían intentado frenarles.

Te encontraré…

########################################################################

Se sentía mal de tener que dejar las cosas así; Pero ahora tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales encargarse.

¡Shino!

¿Qué pasa Sakura?, ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Preguntaba el Aburame, batallando con los invasores al igual que ella.

No.

¿Entonces?

Inquiría Ten Ten, también en plena lucha.

Solo quiero que le des un mensaje a Tsunade Sama de mi parte.

Pedía, dirigiéndose al Aburame.

¿Cómo que un mensaje?

Exclamó el Inuzuka, molesto por la cantidad de enemigos a su alrededor.

¿Qué?, ¿No se lo puedes dar tú?

Intervino Ino en la conversación.

¿Sakura?

Aunque Lee sí que se olía sus intensiones.

El mensaje es "Haré más tonterías".

¿Ehh?

Lo siento chicos.

¿Sakura?

Y sin dejarles decir más, corrió hacia la gran barrera semi derruida de tierra; Haciéndole un hueco lo suficientemente grande para caber en el.

¡Sakura!- gritaba Ino sorprendida.

En vano fueron sus gritos, pues no solo les dejó allí plantados; Sino que además abrió una brecha para el enemigo, de manera inconsciente claro.

¡Claro!, solo Sakura y estos monstros tendrían la fuerza para derribarla- opinaba Kiba abiertamente, expresando con ello su molestia.

Mientras Sakura se hiso paso a toda velocidad.

 _¡Debo encontrarles!_

Ahora los dos Hatake, padre e hijo estaban en peligro; Y desconocía su paradero.

 _¿Qué haré?... Necesito ayuda._

Y continuó el rastro que le diera Shikamaru, el cual según les informó se dirigían hacia la frontera norte del País del Fuego; Muy cerca de la Aldea de la Arena.

¿Por qué Kakashi?...

Intentaba entender.

¿Por qué haces esto?

La razón de su huída.

Lo entiendo, de verdad.

Pero si escapaba de esa forma todo le haría parecer culpable.

¿Pero por qué no me lo dijiste?

Eso era lo que más les molestaba. No era solo el hecho de que lo hiciera.

¿No confías en mí?

Creía que después de tantos meses juntos al fin se abría camino hacia su corazón, hacia aquel recóndito lugar tan desconocido y maravilloso; Tan desolado y lleno de vida.

Era inútil esperar respuesta ahora. Pero de todas formas llegó.

¡Capitán!

Era Tenzou, y estaba justo de camino hacia donde ella. Subió a las ramas hasta darle alcance a aquel hombre con demasiada prisa.

¡Sakura!

Al parecer él también se sorprendió de verle.

¿Qué haces aquí?

Estoy buscando a Kakashi.

Yo también.

Ambos se seriaron.

¿A usted no le dijo nada sobre esto?

¿Sobre qué?

Sobre escapar. ¿No le mencionó nada?

No he hablado con él desde que le arrestaron Sakura.

Ya sé. Yo tampoco, solo quería estar segura.

¿De qué?

Nada, imaginaciones mías. ¿Sabe cómo encontrarlo?

Sí.

Con eso basta.

Y por un momento respiró en con tranquilidad.

¿Cree que necesitemos más ayuda?

Yamato le miró muy fríamente.

Ya creo que si la necesitaremos Sakura.

¿Ehh?

Sigamos más aprisa o perderé el rastro.

Había algo muy extraño en todo ello, pero Sakura decidió ignorarlo y seguir.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

El bosque estaba muy próximo a acabar.

Sagishi.

Lo sé.

Ahora se hallaban muy cerca de cruzar la frontera con su País vecino. Justo en una enorme explanada de hierba seca; Era la sabana.

Tenemos que seguir. Estamos persiguiendo a un fugitivo.

¿Ehh?

Se permite a los extranjeros cruzar la frontera, siempre y cuando estén en busca de algún fugitivo de su País.

¿En serio?

Ella le miró con más firmeza aún, por lo que no siguió dudando.

Entonces sigamos.

Así se habla.

Continuaron corriendo por la pradera, con más agilidad que entre los árboles; Permitiéndoles ver claramente lo que se hallaba frente a ellos.

¡Es…!

Se acercó con cautela. Parecían los restos de una batalla feroz, todo estaba quemado, los pocos arbustos y hierba del piso, los animales, el agua ennegrecida con ceniza de la lucha.

¡Ah!...

¿Qué pasa?

Y de la nada las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, en un rostro confundido.

¿Sagishi?

Yo… no… no sé…

La niña lloraba sin parecer realmente triste. Eso preocupó mucho a Kenji.

¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué te pasó?

Le tomó de la mano para que le mirara.

Yo… estoy confundida solamente. Puede que se deba a la batalla anterior.

¿Segura?

Él dudaba mucho que ese repentino llanto fuese simplemente confusión, pero por ahora se limitó a no preguntarle más.

Sigamos.

Sí.

Así continuaron su rastro, sin saber muy bien dónde acababa.

¿Y tú porqué buscas al Hokage?

¿Ehh?

No me digas que también buscas confrontación.

Pues… puede ser.

Dudó en contestar, se sentía incómodo hablando de ese tema.

¿Tú crees que es un traidor?

Umm… no lo sé.

¿Y en qué haría la diferencia?

Um, pues… sería complicado.

Está bien. No me tienes que contestar si no quieres.

La conversación se dio por zanjada, de hecho no hablaron hasta mucho rato después; Hasta que se toparon con algo.

¡Mira!... ¡Es dos!- gritó Sagishi corriendo hacia allí.

¡Es cierto!- y éste le siguió.

¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?

Se veía algo herido. Se sostenía el brazo derecho con la otra mano, y cojeaba de un pie.

¿Estás bien?- preguntó Kenji más por interés que por no notar su condición.

¿No me estás viendo a caso?

¿Eso es un no?- ironizó ella- ¡Vamos!, no seas tan marica. No es para tanto.

Y ya estaba, la Sagishi de antes. Se cruzó de brazos haciendo mueca de enfado.

Claro que no. Ya pude curarme la mayor parte de camino.

¿De camino?- interrogó Kenji, confundido.

Sí, pero ya no hay tiempo que perder. ¿Tienen algo de comer?

¿Ehh?... ¿Por qué estás aquí Keisuke?

Indagó molesta, sospechando.

¡Escuchen!, el enemigo tiene al capitán… ¡Debemos rescatarlo!

¿Cómo sabes eso?- le miró extrañada.

Sé… que de alguna extraña manera, nos han borrado la memoria sobre lo que pasó en aquella batalla pero…

¿Cómo?- Kenji estaba sorprendido.

Y más confundido que antes.

Yo… no sabría explicarlo bien. Pero ahora lo importante es que le rescatemos. ¿Están conmigo?

¿Ehh?, ¿Has perdido la cabeza?

El Hyuga se quedó callado, como confirmando lo dicho.

Si es verdad que el enemigo lo tiene, nosotros tres solos no podremos hacer nada contra ellos.

No antes, pero ahora que tenemos a Kenji puede ser.

¿De qué hablas?

Los cuatro juntos Sagishi- obvió.

De verdad perdiste la cabeza.

El pelinegro intentaba disuadir a Kenji, poniéndolo de su lado; Pero éste no había dicho ni pio.

Ella tiene razón, es muy peligroso- habló después de un rato- Si el capitán no pudo contra ellos ¿Qué te hace pensar que nosotros podremos?

Le estaba dando el beneficio de la duda.

Ya veo. No quieren hacerlo.

No es que no queramos, pero es que es una locura. ¡Es Orochimaru de quien hablamos idiota!

¿Orochimaru?

Kenji se encontraba muy sorprendido por la revelación.

¿Se encontraron con él?

Sí, y nos dijo que se dirigía a acabar con Konoha- afirmó dos.

¿Qué?... ¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí?, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Sagishi?

¡Porque no lo recordaba!

¡Tenemos que…!

Ahora estaba en un conflicto todavía más grande. El camino que empezó como uno, en realidad le llevaba hacia una serie de decisiones de las cuales no había retorno; Y debía elegir una rápido.

¡Kenji!- le llamó ella.

Lo siento… de verdad. Regresaré a ayudarles, lo prometo.

#####################################

Cruzando el río, cruzando el río se acababa el rastro.

¿Y ahora?... piensa, piensa.

Estaba más claro que habían salido del País.

¡Demonios!

Justo se encontraba en la maldita frontera, y si seguía sin permiso las consecuencias podrían ser graves.

¡Malditos sean!

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, jalándose los cabellos.

Yuriko… perdóname. Regresaré.

Justo estaba por darse la vuelta cuando detectó un chackra muy familiar.

¡Naruto!

Gritó tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitieron, afortunadamente tenía una voz bastante difícil de ignorar; Así que le notó, parando su andar.

¡Konohamaru!... ¿Qué haces hasta aquí?

Yo… necesito salir del país pero…

¿Para qué?, ¿Tú también estás siguiendo el rastro de Kenji?

No. ¿Qué?, ¿Porqué de Kenji?

¡Oh!, espera… ya me confundiste.

Yo estoy aquí por encargo del Señor Feudal; Su hija fue secuestrada y sigo su rastro.

¿Y luego?

Pues que no tengo permiso para cruzar la frontera.

¡Si serás tonto!

¿Ehh?

Ahora el confundido era Konohamaru.

¿Por qué necesitas el permiso de alguien para hacer lo que debes?

Pues…

¿Ella es tu alumna no?

Sí, pero…

¡Entonces por un demonio hazlo!

Naruto parecía muy enojado, no sabía si era con él, pero igualmente asustaba.

Haremos esto. Uno de mis clones te acompañará a buscar a tu alumna.

De acuerdo.

Otro seguirá el rastro de Kenji por aquí y el último regresará a Konoha para ayudar.

¿Y tú qué harás?

Seguiré a Kakashi Sensei.

¿El Hokage?, ¿Pero qué pasa con él?... ¿Cómo que seguirlo?

El mayor suspiró dándose paciencia.

Veo que no estás enterado de nada.

¿Ehh?

No importa.

Y en un dos por tres las copias de Naruto se dispersaban por todo el lugar.

¡Vamos ya! y no me hagas perder el tiempo.

Ordenó uno de los clones.

De acuerdo. Gracias.

Al fin respiraría aliviado. Con su Naruto allí estaba garantizado que la encontrarían.

¿Por dónde?

¿Ehh?

¿Por dónde va el rastro?

Es éste, pero se pierde justo cruzando el río.

Ya veo. Entonces.

¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

Sí, pero necesito algún objeto personal de ella.

¿Para dárselo a los perros?

No idiota.

¿Entonces?

Solo dámelo.

Bien um…

¿Qué?

Konohamaru se lamentaba internamente.

¿No me digas que fuiste tan tonto como para no traer nada?

Pues, no.

Naruto exhaló con fuerza una vez más, controlando su volátil carácter.

¡Oh!- recordó de pronto.

¿Qué?

Creo que…- y rebuscó en sus bolsillos del chaleco.

¿Umm?- Naruto le miró con curiosidad.

Ésta pulsera la hiso ella, no sé si servirá.

Claro, ¿por qué no?

Pues ya tiene tiempo que me la regaló.

¿Es tuya?

¡Ahh!

Naruto le miraba de forma pervertida, casi con la risa pintada en la cara.

¡No es que me gusten esa clase de cosas de niñas!... solo… solo…

Ya ya, está bien. Lo pasaré por alto por ésta vez.

Y fue así como, a través de la pulsera de flores y brillantes; Lograron lo que querían.

¿Cómo puede ser que te hayas equivocado tanto?

¿Ehh?, ¿De qué hablas?

El rastro que seguías es falso.

¿EHH?

Lo que le faltaba.

La esencia real de la niña es exactamente al lado opuesto.

¡Malnacidos!

No te preocupes. Ya sé que es lo que está pasando.

¿Ehh?

Estaba por darse por vencido, pero no podía; Menos ahora que tenía la ayuda de Naruto. Pero igual su cara sería no le auguraba nada bueno.

¿Qué pasa?

Cambiaron los rastros.

¿Ehh?, ¿Pero cómo lo sabes?

Porque yo seguía el rastro de Kenji.

Entonces…

Sí. Ya estamos muy cerca de Kenji y Kakashi Sensei, pero lejos de tu alumna.

¡Qué estúpido soy!- se lamentaba, golpeándose la frente.

¡Ey! Calma. No es para tanto.

Lo sé, pero ahora estamos más lejos, y cada segundo que pasa las probabilidades de que algo le pase, aumentan.

Ya sé. Y créeme que no eres el único que estará frustrado; Pero no te preocupes tanto por tu alumna, estará bien.

¿Ehh?...

¡Vamos de regreso!

Si no se equivocaba, todo parecía indicar que habían invertido de algún modo los rastros. No sabía cómo, pero lo que si sabía era que ya habían perdido mucho tiempo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Era demasiado obscuro como para poder ver algo.

Toma- le ofrecía fuego.

Gracias.

Ya le asustaba que se encontrara su niño en un lugar así, a pesar de que Naruto le hubiese dicho que él podía cuidarse solo. ¿Qué más haría él en un lugar así?

Es más obvio lo que es éste lugar- reafirmó hombre.

Si- tragó saliva, dándose valor.

Tranquila Sakura.

Ya sé. No tengo miedo a éste lugar pero…

No hace falta que crees escenarios adicionales en tu cabeza, mejor esperemos a ver qué es lo que encontramos allá adentro.

De acuerdo.

Avanzaron con más precaución, mirando cuidadosamente cada parte de esa cueva; Para evitar saltarse algo importante, que les diera más pistas.

Capitán- susurró.

Tenzou se acercó a donde ella señalaba. Eran rastros de sangre sobre una cubierta de madera, con moho y lodo; Justo en el piso, y rechinaba bastante.

De acuerdo Sakura. Pero hay que hacerlo con cuidado, puede ser una trampa.

Soy consciente de ello.

Hagámoslo un poco más seguro.

Y creó con sus manos otra cubierta adicional a esa, encima de la original; Después utilizó unas extensiones de madera de sus manos para abrir la tapa.

Aléjate un poco.

Sí.

La madera vieja crujió otro poco antes de vencerse y darles paso.

Ya está, baja con cuidado.

Lo sé.

Sakura bajó primero, pues en su equipo habían establecido que su línea era cuerpo a cuerpo, y el Capitán Yamato era de mediana distancia. Lo primero que vio fue el rastro de sangre, así que lo siguió con cuidado.

¿Qué es eso?- habló un tercero.

Repentinamente la luz de la antorcha se apagó.

¿Qué? Yo no veo nada.

Es que creí ver luz allí.

¡Si serás! No hay forma en que la luz del sol llegue hasta aquí.

Sí, pero…

¡Cállate ya!, que quiero comer un poco antes de que regrese Satou.

Lo siento.

Yamato le tapaba la boca a Sakura. Justo a tiempo logró esconderlos a ambos tras unos barriles, y apagar la antorcha.

Hay que tener más cuidado Sakura. Ahora estaremos a obscuras.

Muy bien.

Así continuaron su camino, ahora con más sigilo; Y sin luz. De alguna manera ya no era tan necesaria, pues en el pasillo donde se encontraban ya estaba todo parcialmente iluminado.

¿Sabe que llegará en momento en que tengamos que enfrentarlos no?

Lo sé, solo esperaba que no fuera tan pronto.

Se podía apreciar como todo el pasillo siguiente estaba lleno de guardias, uno parado en cada puerta; Siendo que entre puerta y puerta había apenas tres metros de separación.

Ni hablar, es el único camino- obvió Sakura.

Pero si vamos a hacerlo hay que deshacernos de algunos. Son demasiados.

De acurdo. ¿Y cómo lo hacemos?

Hay que lograr separarlos un poco.

Y valiéndose de algunas distracciones lograron hacer que se dispersaran un poco por los dos pasillos; Todo cortesía de Yamato y su clon, que le darían el tiempo suficiente a Sakura para acabar con los restantes.

Camuflada como uno de ellos, se acercó lo suficiente para noquear a dos al mismo tiempo; Lo demás fueron más golpes y sangre de sus adversarios.

Son muy débiles, no parecen secuaces de Orochimaru- decía para sí misma, limpiándose la manos.

Así que fue el bribón de Orochimaru ¿Ehh?

Por el pasillo se apareció un grupo de tres hombres más, pero éstos se veían un poco más de alto rango que todos los anteriores.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó Sakura.

¿Así que tampoco lo sabes?

¡Yo hago las preguntas aquí!

Los sujetos rieron abiertamente, en clara burla.

Deberían tener más cuidado con abrir el hocico.

Advertía tronándose los nudillos.

¿Lo dices en serio muñeca?

Y se aproximó hasta ella, ganándose una buena tunda. No podía decir que más sencilla que la anterior, de hecho se lo estaban poniendo difícil, pero después de haber peleado contra Kaguya; Digamos que esto no representaba más que un poco de sudor en la frente y unos cuantos rasguños.

Ahora… me dirán dónde está él.

Le amenazaba con un pie sobre el esternón; Presumiendo de su fuerza sobrehumana.

Ya te dije que no sé.

A mí me parece que sí, o no montarían todo éste circo.

Ésta solo es una casa de cambio. Pero la mercancía que buscas me temo que no la tenemos nosotros.

¡Qué dijiste!

Y le apretujó un poco.

¡AHHH!

¿Intentamos de nuevo?

¡Es verdad!- gritaba asustado- Nosotros trajimos aquí una chica, no un niño. Juro que es lo único.

¿Ehh?

Sakura. Parece que tienen razón.

Era el capitán, haciendo acto de presencia.

¿Cómo lo sabe?

Uno de los reclusos aquí es del tipo sensorial. Lo liberé y me ayudó a rastrear a Kenji.

Entonces…

Nos engañaron, no está aquí.

Sakura estaba que no se lo creía, pero si a quién tenían allí no era Kenji ¿Entonces quién era?...

Abrió la puerta con candados y vio el bulto tirado en el suelo; Sí, efectivamente era un infante, pero ni siquiera era niño.

Ésta niña… es…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El terreno se volvía cada tanto, más inclinado, más alto, más caliente y difícil de escalar; Por si no fuera poco, empezaba a llover, disminuyendo su campo de visión, para lo único que si había remedio.

Sus ojos se tornaron de rojo y su cuerpo se rodeó de esa extraña aurea plateada. Éste era sin duda él, preparándose para la batalla.

Si era verdad que Orochimaru andaba rondando por allí tendría que ser más cuidadoso. Lo que menos le preocupaba era encontrarse con Itachi, pues sabía de sobra que no tenía de que preocuparse; No le dañaría, estaba demostrado.

Ahora todo su ser se enfocaba en una sola cosa.

¡Kakashi Sensei!

Pero justo cuando creyó haber llegado al final del camino, se encontró con otro conocido. Aunque le daba gusto verle, sabía que eso solo podía significar una cosa.

¡Kenji!... ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

Me da gusto ver que estés bien- desvió el tema.

Pues bien, lo que se dice bien no; Pero puedo moverme.

Miró hacia sus piernas lastimadas, intentando levantarse. Kenji le ayudó.

Dime… ¿Te mandó el capitán?

Um, no Horik.

¿Entonces?

Será mejor que regreses hacia la aldea, éste lugar es peligroso.

¡Claro!, y me lo dices después de semejante paliza que me dieron.

Lo digo en serio. Habrán cosas peores si te quedas mucho tiempo aquí.

Su compañero le miró, no muy convencido.

Pues apenas pueda pararme seguro que regresaré.

Sabía lo que trataba de insinúale, pero no podía.

A unos 23 kilómetros deben estar Sagishi y dos, sería bueno que te les unieras. Regresarían juntos a la aldea.

¿Y tú?

Yo… tengo algo que hacer.

¿El qué?

Algo importante.

Bueno, está bien si no quieres contarme. Aunque me parece que en tales circunstancias sería importante que el equipo esté unido.

Sí sí. Ya lo sé.

¿Necesitas ayuda?

No.

Hablaba nervioso, queriendo acabar con la conversación, y mirando al horizonte.

Veo que es algo importante. No te detendré más.

Gracias.

Solo ten cuidado ¿está bien?

Sí.

Regresaré con los otros.

Suerte.

Igual a ti compañero.

Era más obvio que Horik sabía, o por lo menos sospechaba algo; Pero igual le dejaba continuar sin más.

Así fue como estuvo seguro de que Orochimaru no solo se cruzaría en su camino, sino que todo lo que estaba pasando; Hasta la aparente huída del Hokage estaba organizado en su totalidad por él.

La sombra de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas se extendía más allá de lo que cualquiera pudiera sospechar; Y de alguna manera desconocida y extraña para él, Kakashi le estaba dando caza.

¿Pero porqué escapar?

¿A caso él ya sabía previamente del atentado a la aldea?

¿Y qué tenía que ver Itachi en todo ello?

¿Por qué no había pedido ayuda a nadie?

¿Es que no confiaba en él?

Su continuo andar le dio la respuesta, pues poco a poco podía sentir la presencia de Orochimaru más cerca; Lo preocupante eran Kakashi e Itachi.

¿Se conocerán?

Seguramente si, ambos había sido ninjas de la misma aldea, y formado parte de las filas de ANBU en su juventud; Así que seguramente era un sí.

¿Porqué ocultarlo?

Sabía que era peligroso, pero sin dudarlo le seguiría hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario.

Y pasó. Llegó justo al lugar que quería.

¡Kakashi Sensei!

No le sorprendía, ya sabía que no estaba solo.

¡Espere!

Los dos ninjas a unos cincuenta metros de distancia detuvieron su andar. Dándole la espalda.

¡Por favor!...

Solo el Uchiha se volteó a mirarle directamente; Con sus profundos ojos negros sin expresión alguna.

Po… ¿podemos hablar?

Jamás en su vida había sentido tanto pánico, de saberle tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Les daré unos segundos para que se despidan.

Habló solemnemente Itachi; Alejándose unos metros más, casi entrando a la jungla ya frente a ellos.

¿Despidan?

Luego de más silencio, en el que cada uno intentaba asimilar lo que pasaba; Habló.

No deberías estar aquí, es peligroso.

Si, pues usted tampoco.

No era la mejor manera de empezar.

Sé… que se tiene que marchar pero…

Kakashi se sorprendió con su afirmación, pero igual siguió dándole la espalda.

¿Es sobre Orochimaru verdad?, ¿Le está cazando?

Eres muy inteligente.

¿Entonces si?

Regresa a casa.

¿Cuándo regresará?

Pero siguió sin verle, y sin contestar.

Yo… ¡Sé que no es culpable!...

Intentó controlar sus ganas de llorar. Lo sabía.

Tal vez demasiado inteligente.

¡Sensei!... ¡Regrese por favor!, le ayudaremos y así juntos podremos…

Kakashi, es hora.

Intervino Itachi.

¡Esperen!, ¿hora de qué?

Dame un segundo por favor Itachi- habló el Hatake.

Date prisa.

Y siguió caminando, perdiéndose entre la maleza de la jungla.

Regresa a casa. Cuida de tu madre y les prometo que todo estará bien.

Al fin le dio la cara. Lucía muy serio, se podía decir que hasta severo; Como si acabara de hacer algo muy malo y le regañase por ello.

¿Por qué?

Y sin decir más le dejó allí parado.

¡Espere!, ¡No se puede ir así!

Le sujetó fuertemente del brazo.

¡Ya no seas malcriado y haz caso!

Ese hombre frente a él no era Kakashi. Soltó su brazo, mirando al piso.

¿Por qué?

Kakashi caminó lentamente, siguiendo los pasos de Itachi.

¡Eres un cobarde!

Gritó con toda la rabia de la que fue capaz; Realmente furioso. Kakashi se detuvo antes de entrar.

¿Eras tú, no es así?

Pero no se giró a verle en ningún momento.

¿Todo el tiempo fuiste tú?, ¿Verdad?

El mayor esperó a que acabara.

¡Eres un completo idiota!, ¡Y te odio por lastimar así a mi madre!

Sabía perfectamente de lo que le hablaba.

¡Todos creyeron que era muy tonto!, ¿Pero sabes una cosa?

Le dolía. Le dolía tener que escucharle sin poder decir nada.

¡En el fondo siempre supe que eras tú!...

Entonces si lo sabes entiendes porqué debo alejarme- susurró.

Kenji no se esperaba que le contestara. Y ya no pudo contener el llanto.

¡No!, ¡No lo entendí entonces y no lo entiendo ahora!

Ya les he hecho suficiente daño.

Kenji no pudo contestar, se tragó sus palabras de odio, a favor de convencerle.

¿De verdad es lo que quieres?, ¿Ser un traidor?

Y el mayor tampoco pudo seguir.

Eres… eres mejor que eso… se lo has demostrado a mi madre, y me lo has demostrado a mí…

Como último recurso corrió a abrazarle.

Se nota que no me conoces entonces- espetó el mayor.

¿Ehh?

Después de todo éste tiempo, aún no me conoces- sin moverse ni un poco.

No entendía nada. El ex Hokage le quitó los brazos de su cintura, separándole de aquel abrazo.

Adiós Kenji.

¡NO!...

Y en un ímpetu de coraje, se abalanzó hacia él a toda velocidad; Con la clara intención de atacarle.

Kakashi recibió la patada con las manos, y a esa le siguieron muchas más; Puñetazos, cabezazos. Toda clase de ataques que se le ocurrieran en el momento.

No quiero lastimarte.

¡Hipócrita!

Entonces vació todo su coraje en un trueno, que llegó presuroso a su cuerpo desde el mismo cielo. Kakashi supo entonces que era en serio, así que se apartó con prisa.

¡Si de verdad te volverás un traidor… entonces tendré que matarte!

Ciertamente estaba anonadado. No por la amenaza, sino por la fuerza de la que hacía gala su hijo; Algo que nunca antes visto ni de cerca en él.

Un aura plateada, gigantesca y electrificada le recorría el cuerpo de palmo a palmo. Sin contar que el Sharingan giraba velozmente, amenazante, listo para actuar.

¡Pero antes de matarte contestarás mis preguntas!

El cielo se tornó gris y amenazante, igual que la mirada de aquel niño; Que de niño cada vez tenía menos.

Y le apuntó con un kunai, amenazando con dejar salir el rayo apenas contenido dentro y fuera de su cuerpo.

¿Qué quieres saber?

¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Kakashi enmudeció.

¡Contesta!

¿Hacer qué?

¿Por qué dejaste a mi madre?

Ahora era muy claro.

No te gustará la respuesta.

¡Pues dila!

Yo… tenía otros planes. Y ustedes no entraban en ellos.

La desilusión pesaba, pesaba enormemente. Estaba perdiendo el control de la energía dentro de él.

¡Vamos de aquí ya Kakashi!

Intervino de nueva cuenta Itachi, siendo testigo del aura asesina que emanaba el menor.

Eso era todo lo que quería saber…- susurró.

¡Kakashi!

¡Kenji!

Y la vertiente de energía fue soltada sin control alguno por todo el lugar, solo alguien fue capaz de detenerla.

Mientras los compañeros de Kenji llegaban a escena, para ayudarle; Gai, Shikamaru, Naruto, Jiraiya y Tsunade venían por otro lado. Los espectadores estaban aterrorizados por la escena, nadie daba crédito a lo que veían.

¡Es…!

Naruto fue el primero en intentar acercarse, pero en cuanto lo intentó un segundo trueno calló del cielo; Y de forma automática la tierra bajo sus pies empezó a separarse.

Ahora les quedaba claro lo que pasaría si intentaban acercarse. De todas formas Naruto lo intentó una segunda vez, y una tercera; Mientras los relámpagos caían tan cerca uno del otro, que la luz cegaba a los presentes.

La tierra se cimbró aún más, cuando el centro de la pradera se elevó por los aires; Un gran pedazo de rocas y escombros. Los ninjas saltaron más lejos para salvar sus vidas.

El centro del cráter empezó a colapsar, tragándose todo a su paso. En tanto aquel hueco era rellenado rápidamente por más rocas provenientes del portador de dicho chackra.

Nunca entiendes.

¡SASUKE!

¡No… no es posible!- hablaba Tsunade- ¡Él está muerto!

Debe ser una ilusión. No se dejen engañar. ¡Naruto!- entonó el Sannin, como advertencia.

Naruto alcanzó a escuchar lo que decía, pero poco o nada le importaba ahora.

Siempre supe que nos volveríamos a ver Kakashi.

¿Ehh?

El Hatake le miraba desde el suelo, sin poder darlo por hecho.

Ya es hora de que nos marchemos.

El único que no parecía sorprendido era Itachi. Que se conservaba neutral ante la situación.

Nos volveremos a ver.

Dirigió a todos, y ofreciéndole la mano a Kakashi para levantarse; Miró una última vez a Kenji, solo a él, fría y detenidamente.

Vuelve cuando hayas obtenido el Mangekyou.

¿Ehh?

Y así de veloz, una misteriosa lluvia de arena caía sobre el cuenco; Llenándolo lentamente a medida que los shinobis intentaban escapar de la tormenta de arena y relámpagos.

Kenji fue salvado por el Sannin. Todo era un caos; Pero aún en esas circunstancias Kenji pudo verlo…

¡PAPÁ!...- gritó en vano.

En medio de esa lluvia; Desaparecieron las figuras de Itachi, Sasuke y Kakashi.


	40. Chapter 40: Despedida

Buenas tardes!

Apenas me vengo dando cuenta que algunos de los separadores de escenas que uso no me los registra, y tal vez pueda ser que la lectura se haga un tanto confusa; Ya estoy arreglando eso, pero me llevará algún tiempo.

Además parece que tampoco le pone los guiones al principio de cada dialogo; Es un tanto extraño, pero veré como puedo solucionarlo.

Cualquier otro problema lo iré revisando.

Gracias como siempre y he aquí el último capítulo de Kenji niño. Esperando como siempre les guste.

Nos leemos!

Capítulo 40: Despedida.

Todo le daba vueltas; Los oídos le zumbaban, el estómago se le revolvía, la garganta se le cerraba, las extremidades le hormigueaban, la vista se le nublaba.

¿Me escuchas?

Sí.

De acuerdo, trata de pararte despacio.

Y así lo intentó. Se tambaleó un poco antes de caer al piso de rodillas.

Está bien. Te ayudaré.

Sí.

Podía escuchar más voces, pero parecían lejanas.

¡Pues yo digo que deberíamos quedarnos!, no es nuestra obligación.

¡El capitán habría querido que lo hiciéramos!

Eran sin duda Sagishi y dos, peleando; Como de costumbre, aunque éste vez se oían un poco más enojados.

¿Tienes siquiera una idea de los que esto quiere decir?, es más obvio que moriremos si vamos.

¡Y qué importa!... tenemos que vengarlo.

¡Estás demente!

Y tú eres una maldita aduladora que ahora que no está, aprovecha para escapar y no cumplir con tu deber… ¡Valiente ANBU me saliste!

¡Keisuke!

Intervino Horik. Se había pasado.

Se supone que su identidad era confidencial ¿recuerdas?

¡Ya!, ya lo sé. Y me importa un carajo si no puede cumplir con algo tan sencillo como esto.

En tanto, Kenji permanecía callado. No sabían si era por cansancio o por malestar emocional; Pero tampoco se atrevían a preguntar.

Sagishi tiene razón. Tenemos que regresar por ayuda para Kenji a la Aldea; Además, los hombres de ANBU ya están en ello.

¿Y qué se supone que harán si no hay quien les comande?

Tsunade Sama se está encargando de ellos.

Apuntó Sagishi; Molesta, con la postura de siempre.

¿Otra mujer?... ¡Claro!, hará muy bien su trabajo.

¡Keisuke, basta!- le regañaba Horik.

¿Qué?, es la verdad.

¡Pues que siendo mujer tiene más huevos que tú imbécil!

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Dos amenazando a Sagishi, Kenji inhabilitado y un desierto enorme de por medio para volver a casa.

¡No me importa que seas mujer!, te golpearé de ser necesario.

¿Para honrar al Capitán?

¡Alto los dos!

Ya estaban iniciando una pelea, pero Horik se interpuso en el medio.

¿Qué no ven la situación en la que nos encontramos?

Todos callaron, molestos y resignados.

Ya sabía yo- murmuró dos.

¿De qué hablas?

De las fotos que encontramos en la cabaña ese día.

¿Encontramos?- ironizó la chica.

Se los dije, pero nadie me hiso caso ¡Y ahora ve la que se ha armado!

Keisuke, ten más cuidado con lo que dices- pedía Horik.

¿Qué?... ¿Por qué el hijo del traidor está aquí?

Tanto Sagishi como Horik se quedaron mudos; Era de las pocas veces que veían a su compañero perder la cabeza así.

Entonces el Capitán está muerto- murmuró Kenji.

No era una pregunta.

Así es. Y no lo sabías porque no estuviste allí.

Horik no esperó más para soltarle un buen puñetazo y mandarlo al piso.

¡Estamos juntos carajo!, así que será mejor que te calmes.

¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntaba el peliblanco levantándose.

¡Ah!, se acaban de ir hace un momento liderados por Tsunade y Jiraiya Sama.

Bien.

Los tres le miraron con atención.

Yo estoy de acuerdo con dos. Vayamos con los demás.

¿Ehh?

¿Pero de qué hablas?- se extrañó Sagishi.

¿Seguro que quieres vengar al capitán o…?

Se encontrarán con Orochimaru.

¿Ehh?

Lucían sorprendidos.

Eso no es posible. Orochimaru está atacando la aldea- rebatió dos.

Eso era lo que él quería que creyeran.

¿Cómo?- indagó ella.

El vino por mi Sharingan, así que si no estoy en la aldea seguro que estará buscándome.

Pero entonces porqué se apareció Itachi y…

No te compliques tanto Horik. Itachi va por su lado.

¿Ehh?

Ninguno perecía entender nada. Pero lo que el niño decía tenía bastante lógica; Aunque nadie se atrevía a hablar sobre el Hokage.

Al igual que mi padre.

¿Qué?, ¿No se supone que Itachi era sirviente de Orochimaru?- preguntaba Sagishi.

¿En serio crees eso?

Pues…

Itachi es demasiado fuerte para necesitar a Orochimaru, si realmente está con él es por alguna otra causa.

Es verdad- razonó Horik.

Aunque también cabe la posibilidad, de que estén juntos por alguna clase de conveniencia; En donde ambos obtienen algo a cambio- objetó el Hyuga.

Dos y Kenji parecían estar de acuerdo en aventurarse; Pero Sagishi y Horik no estaban seguros.

Entonces iré a vengar a Noburo, si alguien quiere largarse que lo haga.

Keisuke- intentaba disuadirle Horik.

¿Vienes?- dirigía a Kenji.

Sí.

¿Y tú?

Sagishi enmudeció, por primera vez parecía asustada y hasta triste.

Suerte.

Y se separó en dos el grupo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La llanura de verdes campos ahora era un inconmensurable desierto más, justo al lado del desierto de Suna; Lo cual le convertía en un bioma inacabable y peligroso. La única diferencia entre los desiertos era la cantidad, finura y color de la arena.

¡Naruto Sama!

¿Qué ocurre?

Parece que se avecina una tormenta- comentaba uno de los jounin que le acompañaban.

No creo que sea una tormenta de arena- opinó Shikamaru.

Al menos no una convencional- añadió uno de los ANBU.

Se podía apreciar el cielo nublado en el horizonte, no muy lejos de su posición actual.

¿Cree que estarán bien Tsunade Sama y los demás?

Si. Van dos sannin juntos, no será problema.

Mejor les sugiero que empiecen a preocuparse por ustedes mismos- habló el Nara muy serio.

¿Qué ves Shikamaru?

Hay algo muy extraño en ese lugar, ¿Puedes verificarlo?

Claro- aceptó, extrañado por su seriedad.

Se puso en modo ermitaño cerrando los ojos para concentrarse mejor; De inmediato una presencia muy familiar se coló en su mente, exaltándole por la proximidad.

¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué viste?- inquirió el Nara.

Es… Orochimaru…

¿Ehh?...

¿Pero no se supone que está acatando la aldea?

Si… yo también creía eso.

Ya veo.

Observaron a Shikamaru.

Los soldados que mandó solo eran una distracción.

¿Para qué?

Para que Kakashi pudiera escapar.

¿Ehh?, ¡Eso es una tontería grande como una casa!

No Naruto. Shikamaru tiene razón.

Esperó la respuesta del ANBU.

Sai nos estuvo mandando a vigilar al Hokage durante varios meses.

¿Qué?, eso es… ¿Con qué permiso?

Se estaba comenzando a molestar.

Los sabemos. Pero fue ordenado en un consenso del Consejo.

¿Cómo?

Si no te dijimos nada entonces era porque sabíamos que reaccionarías así- añadió el Nara- Así que cálmate.

¿Y por qué lo arrestaron?

Encontramos pruebas en su contra. Unas fotos, unos escritos y falta de material en diferentes puntos importantes de la aldea.

¿Robó?, ¿Cómo pueden estar seguros que era él?

Y por si no fuera suficiente, le descubrieron en encuentros secretos con Itachi Uchiha dentro de la aldea.

¡Eso no es posible!

Lo es.

Naruto parecía tratar de asimilar la información.

Aunque también sabemos que es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones.

¿Umm?

Después de todo… Sasuke apareció.

Todos entendían que significaba aquello.

Primero debemos encontrar al causante de esto y saber que pasa- apoyó otro de los ANBU.

Sé que no quieres creer que Kakashi sea capaz de aquello pero…

Tienes razón.

¿Um?

Después de todo parece que no lo conozco.

Era obvio que lo decía en alusión a lo de Kenji; Se notaba en su semblante cabizbajo y serio.

Sé que no fue la forma idónea para enterarte; Pero lo importante ahora es que nos concentremos en capturarle para saber qué es lo que pasa.

Lo sé Shikamaru.

Por ahora se comportaba más tranquilo de lo que se veía, y seguramente también de lo que se sentía.

Aunque…

El Nara le miró con atención y curiosidad.

Siempre hubo algo que me decía que no era hijo de Sasuke.

¿Eh?

Es demasiado carismático y despreocupado para serlo.

Y sonrió con nostalgia. Shikamaru no agregó más, le daría tiempo de asimilarlo.

Aunque tenemos una larga charla pendiente.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Los rayos caían sin cesar ni un poco; Les amenazaban con partirles en dos a la primera oportunidad, a la vez que las fuertes corriente de aire les empujaban hacia ellos lentamente, como una especie de cooperación. No era para menos creer que el lugar poseía vida propia.

¡Tsunade Sama!

Ya sé. Yo tampoco veo nada.

Habrá que parar un poco.

Sugería uno de los jounin; Gritando, pues sus voces eran llevabas por el viento.

Ni hablar. Si nos detenemos ahora estaremos muertos.

¡No hace falta tanto dramatismo gente!

Apuntó Jiraiya haciéndose el simpático, lo que se ganó un buen golpe.

Solo bromeaba.

¡Concejal Tsunade!

¿Qué ocurre?

¡Mire por allá!

Era algo nunca antes visto.

¡Son… ¡

¡Son gigantescos!

¿Qué son esas cosas?

¡Clama todos!- regañó la rubia- Jiraiya…

Lo sé… no se muevan demasiado.

Y se detuvieron en seco. Eran unas bestias que les doblaban de menos el tamaño, blancas, con grandes pelajes relucientes y ojos rojos.

Son… lobos- susurraba con miedo un Jounin.

No parecen ser lobos normales- obvió el Sannin.

¿Crees que sean invocaciones?- preguntó la rubia.

No lo sé. Puede ser.

Las bestias en cuestión les observaban con rabia, y destacaban su sed de sangre con sus ojos rojos.

¡Es el Sharingan!

Gritó uno de ellos, iniciando la cacería con su alboroto.

¡Idiotas!

Jiraiya ¿Cómo es posible eso?

Deben estar siendo controlados.

El canino se lanzó contra todos ellos con verdadera hambre se podría decir.

Parece que no nos dejarán pasar tan fácil.

Y el viejo Sannin tenía toda la razón. Una jauría de al menos 10 canes más se veía venir desde el frente.

Habrá que limpiar el camino.

Seguido a esas palabras, una gran rana apareció con el sonido de un "puff", arrasando en poco tiempo con las bestias.

Muy bien Jiraiya.

Pero celebraron muy pronto. Ahora otro grupo de unos treinta lobos más aparecieron a gran velocidad por la llanura.

No veo nada.

Más truenos acompañaron a la tormenta que se estaba desatando. Y una cruenta batalla comenzaba en el desierto; Entre las intensas luces, la lluvia, el retumbar de la arena bajo sus pies y la sangre danzando con el viento.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Avanzaban presurosos, no tenían más tiempo que perder. Y sabían exactamente a dónde querían ir.

Ya estamos cerca, será mejor que te prepares.

Bien.

En momentos como éste, era que recordaba el porqué les habían hecho formar equipo.

Gracias Keisuke.

No me des las gracias todavía. Además te recuerdo que estamos aquí con un propósito concreto.

Ya sé.

Y también tendrás que poner de tu parte más tarde; Así que guarda tu energía para entonces.

Era una fortuna haber tenido el Hyuga de su lado, gracias a él podrían esquivar la trampa del enemigo con facilidad. Lo lamentaba mucho por Tsunade, Jiraiya, Naruto y los demás, pero él tenía un propósito claro, al igual que dos.

El rastro está fresco, pero hay muchas trampas de por medio, y habrán más sujetos con el Sello Maldito de Orochimaru; Así que prepárate. Es tu turno.

Bien. Ya estoy listo.

El Sharingan giraba con más ímpetu que nunca, a la espera de adversarios; Los cuales no se hicieron esperar, y en menos de lo que creían ya les atacaban.

Sea como sea sigue los árboles que van por la ladera de la montaña, y no dejes que te saquen de allí o perderemos más tiempo.

De acuerdo. Entendido.

Sonaba extraño decirlo, pero era la primera vez que estaban tan coordinados para logar algo más grande que una misión cualquiera. Funcionaba también porque ellos ya conocían los movimientos del otro, y de una forma predecible podían ayudarse para completar movimientos.

Vienen en camino más. Crucemos el río con cuidado, hay trampas explosivas.

Está bien. Las reventaré, sigue detrás de mí.

Espero que sepas lo que haces Hatake.

Kenji se detuvo un segundo, pero de inmediato siguió con su labor; Detonando una a una las minas con un kunai. No era que fuese una tarea complicada, pero procuraba que las explosiones bloquearan el camino para sus perseguidores, eso sería más ventajoso aún.

¡Estamos a 500 metros de ellos hacia el noreste. Fíjalos!

Muy bien.

Ahora parecía que no representara ninguna dificultad para él hacer eso, como si fuera algo de todos los días. Y la verdad era que si bien ya se había habituado durante esos últimos meses a usarlo y la forma de trabajo de su nuevo equipo, eso no significaba que no se cansara o le costara todavía un tanto de esfuerzo.

¡Demonios!

Unos pocos de ellos sí que habían logrado esquivar los derrumbes, y estaban retrasando a dos.

¡Sigue tú!, ¡Ya te alcanzo!

Era exactamente lo que él estaba pensando, y de hecho lo hubiera hecho sin necesidad de que se lo digiera; Pero al verle en serios apuros no pudo sino regresar y ayudarle a sacárselos de encima.

¿Qué haces?

Te necesitaré allá adelante. Son demasiados.

¿Estás bromeando no?

Me gustaría decir que sí, pero en realidad nos estamos acercando a una base con al menos 50 más de ellos.

¿Qué?, pero no los vi.

No importa. Vamos.

Se acercaron lo más rápido que pudieron, intentando esconderse entre las cajas de provisiones del enemigo. No tuvieron éxito, pues los que les seguían les evidenciaron; Ahora tendrían que enfrentarse a un número bastante superior a ellos, y no solo eso, que eran incluso de un nivel más alto que ellos.

¡Es una locura!

¡Demonios!, ¡No podemos morir aquí!

Me sorprende que hayan llegado hasta aquí.

¡Orochimaru!- avistó el Hyuga.

En efecto era él, quien les miraba desde la parte más alta del edificio de cinco niveles. El Hyuga hiso intento por acercarse, pero apenas moverse le daban una paliza; Dejándolo en el suelo. Kenji en cambio sabía que no sería tan sencillo.

¿Dónde están Itachi y mi padre?

¡Oh!, así que eso es lo que les trae aquí.

¡No te hagas el tonto!, ¡Tú mandaste a Itachi por el Hokage!

Gritaba dos desde el suelo, escupiendo sangre con desprecio.

¡Jajajaja…!

¿Qué es tan gracioso?

¡Keisuke!, déjale. No nos dirá nada.

No tiene que decir nada.

Y lanzó una fila de kunais explosivos hacia su víctima; Estos provocaron un gran estruendo, y que todos los barriles de pólvora a su alrededor explotasen. Afortunadamente ese ataque impulsivo guiado por la ira, no les valió la muerte a ambos.

¿Están dementes a caso?, que bueno que llegamos o ya estarían fritos.

¡Cállate Horik!, no estoy para tus bromas. Debemos asegurarnos de que el bastardo haya muerto.

¡Pero si apenas y libraron la explosión ustedes dos con nuestra ayuda!- agregó Sagishi entre molesta y preocupada.

Yo no creo que haya muerto con eso.

Los tres miraron a Kenji.

Puede regenerarse, necesitaremos más que eso.

Entremos de vuelta.

Sin más remedio, Sagishi y Horik siguieron a sus locos compañeros. Si ya estaban metidos en esto, lo terminarían de la manera que fuese.

¿Sabes que esto podría costarnos la vida?- opinó el quinto.

Pues que así sea. Pueden irse si solo vinieron a estorbarnos.

Horik y Sagishi se miraron, comprendiendo.

¡Hagámoslo!

Ahora los cuatro juntos planearon en poco tiempo como lograr capturarle; Pues aunque dos quisiera matarle, la finalidad de Konoha era interrogarle para así tener toda la información de lo que había estado haciendo durante estos años.

¡Ya saben lo que tiene que hacer!

Y se dispersaron, logrando también separar un poco a los hombres de Orochimaru. La idea no era enfrentarles, pues les superaban aún siendo cuatro; Más precisamente buscaban aprovechar su falta de inteligencia para llevarles una trampa.

¡Cambio!

Corrían por todo el lugar a gran velocidad, dispersando a los hombres de Orochimaru y llevándoles de uno en uno a la entrada, donde Horik había preparado una barrera para ellos; De esa forma empezaron a quedar unos cuantos que ya no eran tanta dificultad.

¡Está escapando por la zona sur del tercer segmento!, ¡Por aquel!- avisaba dos haciendo uso una vez más de su Byakugan.

Vamos a rodearle- instruyó Horik- ¡Sagishi, Kenji!

¡Sí señor!

Sagishi podía ver los túneles con ayuda de Keisuke, y Horik se apoyaría en Kenji para el mismo fin. Tomando direcciones opuestas le cerrarían el camino, aún si ya estaba fuera de las mazmorras.

En medio del bosque sería más fácil verle. Simplemente no podían fallar.

¡Ahora!

Por lo cual estaban confundidos.

¿Qué haces Sagishi?- espetó el niño.

La chica tenía atrapado a Horik, inhabilitándole completamente, y le apuntaba con un kunai en la garganta. Ella simplemente les miraba con expresión de dureza falsa.

Muy bien hecho Sagishi.

Orochimaru la felicitaba, de brazos cruzados, como si nada. Dejándoles ver que ellos no representaban amenaza alguna para él, he incluso teniendo la osadía se acercarse hasta Kenji; Éste retrocedió unos pasos en acto reflejo, pero igual sabía que los hombres de Orochimaru les tenían rodeados.

Quitarás la barrera que pusiste en la entrada- decía ella sonando insegura.

Tú no eres esto Sagishi, eres más fuerte que él.

¡Cállate y quítala!

Ella es exactamente lo que yo le pedí que fuera.

¡Maldita traidora!

Keisuke se abalanzó hacia ella, pero dos de los hombres de Orochimaru le detuvieron.

Ahora, no hay necesidad de hacer más matanza. Ven conmigo y todos vivirán.

Kenji les miró con desdén, intercalando su mirada entre él y la chica; Logrando intimidarla.

No la culpes a ella. Tan solo es una marioneta, al igual que el vendido de Itachi… ¡Jajaja…!

Se mofaba, logrando perturbarlos a ambos.

¡No le escuchen; Itachi es un héroe de la guerra, pero ya no puede regresar a la aldea. Les mentirá por su conveniencia!- abogaba Horik.

Itachi no es ningún héroe. No logró nada de lo que se propuso y sacrificó a los Uchiha en vano- decía mosqueado por ser desdicho.

¡No dejen que les engañe!

Kenji estaba igual a más molesto que Keisuke, pero sabía que actuar en este momento con imprudencia les llevaría a su tumba.

Tú te crees muy valiente ¿no es así?

El hombre le enfrentó la mirada.

Pero… ¿Qué tan valiente serías si en éste preciso momento mandara a matar a tu esposa y a tu hijo?

Abrió grandes los ojos.

¡Ellos están a salvo resguardados por los ANBU!

¿Estos ANBU?

Y uno de sus hombres arrojó un cadáver al frente.

Creo que si eran.

¿QUÉ HICISTE MALNACIDO?

Dejó venir las lágrimas de rabia.

Yo nada. Pero Sagishi fue tan amable de indicarles el lugar exacto de tu casa; Como buena compañera que frecuenta a sus amigos en sus casas, conocía la dirección.

Los tres le miraron; La niña no pudo verles a la cara, y quitó su atención de Horik. En donde éste aprovechó para marcarle una buena rajada en la garganta al hombre serpiente.

Ese gusto no duró demasiado, pues más hombres del Sannin le atraparon; dándole oportunidad a Orochimaru para cortarle la garganta, como respuesta a la agresión.

¡HORIK!. Gritaron ambos intentado acercarse a él.

Sagishi solo pudo taparse la boca y tirarse al piso por la impresión. Se acercó a gatas hasta el desangrado hombre en el suelo, luchando contra el llanto.

¡Dijiste que si les traía aquí no les harías daño!

Abrazó a su compañero poniéndolo en su regazo, intentando pararle la hemorragia.

Fue una pequeña mentira. Cuanto lo siento linda.

Y le acarició el rostro mojado.

Deja a ese animal allí, morirá pronto de todos modos.

¡Pero me lo prometiste!

Ya ya… podrás tener todos los humanos que quieras después…

Observó a Kenji y se acercó hasta él.

Y tú… eres diferente a los demás humanos. Tienes algo que te hace brillar, algo especial que ha llamado mi atención.

Le tomó de la barbilla, mientras sus ayudantes le tenían bien sujeto.

¿Sabes?... creía que tu padre e Itachi eran lo más especial y único que había conocido a lo largo de la vida; Ahora veo que ellos son basura comparados contigo.

El peliblando frunció el seño, dedicándole la cara más amenazante que podía.

Haremos esto. Yo dejaré que se marchen Itachi y tu padre, pero vendrás conmigo por las buenas.

Su discurso fue interrumpido por una falta de respeto a su persona.

¡Hija de perra!

Ere el Hyuga quien le agredía, escupiéndole a la cara. En respuesta el Sannin le asestó una par de golpes en el estómago; Tan fuertes que le hiso desplazarse varios metros junto con sus sirvientes que le sostenían.

Le tomó de la cabellera, levantándole del suelo.

¡Maldito gusano!, ¡Te voy abrir y te dejaré aquí para que los cuervos te coman vivo!... ¿Te parece bien?

¡No Lord Orochimaru!

Defendía Sagishi.

Por favor tenga piedad de él. No sabe quién es usted.

Tienes razón, no debería rebabarme a jugar con un bicho como éste.

Además, Kenji ya aceptó acompañarle.

Kenji le mató con la mirada, pero ella le ignoró en pro de salvar a sus compañeros.

Ya no perdamos más el tiempo. Traigan al chico y quemen todo lo demás.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Era como aquella vez; Era exactamente igual,

Estaba escapando, escapando de lo inevitable,

Intentando enmendar lo que ya estaba roto.

No. Ésta vez era diferente,

Estaba luchando, luchando por darles un día más de vida; De esperanza.

Poco o nada le importaba lo que pensaran los demás,

Pues al fin estaba haciendo lo que su corazón le pedía,

¡Sálvalos!

Desde hace tiempo supo que ya estaba perdido,

Que su vida se consumía lenta y dolorosamente,

Todo lo que había hecho, y lo que no;

Ahora es que sencillamente no importaba en lo absoluto,

No ante la gran brecha que había surgido frente a sus ojos.

Tendría que juntar todos los pedazos,

Una a una las piezas faltantes;

Y quizá entonces pudiese comprender,

Aunque fuere un poco.

¿Qué te pasa?, debemos darnos prisa.

Ya lo sé.

Um.

Itachi le miraba desde ya hace un rato, atentamente. Era bastante molesto, pero se tendría que acostumbrar, después de todo esa sería su vida de ahora en adelante; Con el Uchiha siempre a su lado, observándole.

Ya deja de pensar tanto en eso. No tenemos tiempo.

Claro, suena fácil decirlo.

No estaba de humor para aguantar sus reproches o bromas, lo que sea que fuese aquel dialogo entre ellos. Ni tampoco le importaba demasiado lo que estaban haciendo, pese a que sabía que tenía que poner atención; No podían dejar ningún rastro, o los de Konoha les seguirían hasta la guarida secreta.

Sé que se traba de tu hijo, pero para eso te di tiempo de despedirte.

Um.

Kakashi simplemente le ignoró, no deseaba hablar del tema; Mucho menos aún con el Uchiha.

¿O se trata de la madre de tu hijo?

No te metas Itachi. Déjalo así.

Como quieras.

El Uchiha se alzó de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. Si que le preocupaba, pero ya tendrían tiempo después para hablar de ello; Mucho tiempo.

Mira lo que nos ha costado tu distracción Kakashi.

Habló Itachi unos minutos después. Kakashi levantó la vista del piso para fijarla al frente.

¡Ehh!, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Eso es lo que yo iba a preguntarte.

Se trataba del viejo Sannin, quien le miraba de forma seria; Casi tétrica. Sabía lo que hacía allí, de hecho esperaba que le siguiera, realmente no le sorprendía en lo absoluto.

Negocios- espetó el Uchiha tranquilamente.

No te lo pregunté a ti. Quiero que me conteste tu amigo.

¿Amigo?- el pelinegro levantó una ceja, confuso por la palabra empleada.

Ahora ya no tenía porque aparentar más; Si bien no podía contarle toda la verdad, por lo menos se quedaría tranquilo de confiarle lo más importante de los asuntos que había dejado pendientes por falta de tiempo.

Tengo algunos asuntos muy importantes que resolver.

Umm. ¿Y esos "asuntos" son más importantes que la aldea y tu familia?

Ahh…

Éste solo era el comienzo de una vida plagada de lo que menos buscó en el pasado; Durante años había evitado ser esa clase de persona, en la que irónicamente se convertía ahora.

Explícame por favor ¿qué "negocios" podrían ser tan importantes para dejar todo?

Para empezar yo no tengo familia, tú eres quien mejor sabe esa historia.

El hecho de que nunca te hayas hecho responsable no quiere decir que no sean tu familia. Tienes una esposa y un hijo, además de una aldea a la cual proteger.

Umm…

Suspiró una vez más, dándose ánimos para seguir.

¿Porqué dejaste las despedidas para el final?- ironizó el Uchiha, empeorando la situación.

Ambos le miraron y luego continuaron con su "charla".

Jiraiya. Sé que nadie más que tú entiende qué es lo que estoy por hacer y el porqué tengo que irme.

Pues quiero que tú me lo digas. Hay rumores.

¿Rumores?

Que dicen que el Hokage se ha vuelto en contra de su querida aldea.

Por favor. Dejémonos de juegos, sé que entiendes a qué me refiero.

Kakashi.

Le advertía el Uchiha para que no hablase de más.

No soy tan tonto chiquillo- pero el viejo Sannin contestó veloz.

Él ya lo sabe Itachi, ha estado investigando el mismo rastro que nosotros.

Entonces debería dejarnos marchar ya, sin retrasarnos más.

Veo que tienen prisa. Seré breve.

Jiraiya dirigió toda su atención al Hatake exclusivamente.

Gracias a sus esfuerzos, ahora sé que Orochimaru no es a quien busco.

Ambos le escucharon atentamente.

Y que ustedes no son el enemigo tampoco.

Kakashi sintió un ligero alivio interior, por un poco.

No soy principiante. Entiendo que es prioridad que esto se mantenga entre nosotros, y no duden que así lo haré; Aún si me cuesta la vida.

Tú tienes más oportunidades que nosotros de vigilar desde la seguridad de la aldea- concedió el pelinegro.

Tendré cuidado para no llamar la atención del enemigo. De nuevo.

Ya que está dicho. Nos vamos.

Espera un momento Itachi- el Hokage le frenó.

Se apartó otro poco del Uchiha para hablar con el mayor.

¡Dilo de una puta vez!- refunfuñó el Sannin.

Kenji necesitará una figura paterna, mucho.

Claro, ya le han fallado bastante; Pero lo más triste es que aún falta lo peor.

Por eso mismo es que tú debes estar a su cargo. Para prepararle.

Kakashi le miró con intensidad, queriendo transmitirle todos sus sentimientos con las palabras.

¿Crees que podrá superarlo?

¿Qué?, ¿Ser hijo del traidor?

Jiraiya asintió no muy convencido.

Por supuesto. Si yo pude él lo hará.

¿Y si comente los mismos errores que su padre y su abuelo?

No- negó forzando una sonrisa.

¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Porque él tiene a su madre.

¿Umm?

Esa es la gran diferencia.

Entendía la preocupación del mayor, y realmente no era para menos; Y si, lo más triste de la historia era que sabía que sería un error aún más grande que el anterior, y aún así no lo cambiaría de decisión.

Aún hay gente que cree en ti Kakashi.

No. Hay gente que cree en él.

El sannin le miró por última vez. Forzándose a alejarse.

¿Qué le diré cuando pregunte por ti?

No lo hará, lo sé.

Sonrió con tristeza, poniéndose en marcha.

Él es todo lo que creen que soy yo. Su valor y su inteligencia le darán las respuestas con el tiempo.

¿Y si se decide por seguirte?

Si llegase algún día a ser capaz de hacerlo, nadie podrá detenerle.

Bien.

Y era así como se despedían, allí fue donde le vería por última vez. O quizá con suerte no sería la última.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

La tibia sensación de estar de vuelta bajo el cobijo de su adorada aldea, era lo más agradable que pudiese recordar; Quien diría que lo notaría hasta después de haber sido raptada.

Miró por la ventana. Los adultos hablan de sus asuntos sin prestarle un mínimo de atención, pese al episodio que acababa de pasar.

Abrazó sus rodillas y se hiso un ovillo en el suelo, intentando darse tranquilidad. No era que el lugar fuese desagradable, de hecho era bastante acogedor para ser un despacho; Le recordaba un poco al de su padre.

Aburrida se levantó del sillón, curioseando entre los libreros; el escritorio, los cuadros en las paredes, los pergaminos. No era la primera vez que entraba a la oficina del Hokage, pero si la única en que tenía oportunidad para detallar a sus anchas en aquel normalmente concurrido lugar.

Caminó por todo el cuarto, y prontamente la increíble vista de los ventanales llamó su atención, así que se aproximo hasta ellos. Antes de seguir su camino, otra cosa más pequeña y menos colorida se interpuso en su vista, robando toda su atención.

Tomó la fotografía con ambas manos, admirándola. En ella se podía apreciar a dos personas, uno era un niño y el otro un adulto; pero eran exactamente iguales.

Entonces el entendimiento llegó a ella. La foto estaba tomada en el comedor de una casa, que al parecer era la de Kenji; El Hokage y él leían del mismo libro, sentados en aquel lugar, notándose muy concentrados en su tarea, pero sobre todo felices.

¿Quién habrá tomado ésta fotografía?- se preguntó a sí misma.

¿Qué haces?

Pero su tranquilidad se fue al ver a una joven pelirosa furiosa, acercándose para quitarle el marco de las manos.

Nada… solo estaba mirando…

¿Mirando qué?, ¿Qué no te han enseñado tus padres que no debes tomar lo que no es tuyo?

Si, perdone.

Ya. No importa.

Yuriko se fue a sentar de nueva cuenta el sillón, incómoda, molesta y triste.

En un momento más vendrá tu padre a recogerte, así que junta tus cosas.

Le hablaba Sakura seriamente.

Bueno.

Pasaron más incómodos minutos, en los que no le quedó a la niña más que mirar a la pared; Esperando y eso no le molestara también a la antipática mujer.

¿Qué me ves?

Al parecer notó que la miraba.

Nada. Solo notaba lo gorda que se ve.

Desde el mismo momento en que la conoció, le había quedado clara una sola cosa acerca de esa mujer.

¿Qué…?- tenía cara de incredulidad.

Espero no se lo tome a mal, es solo una recomendación de mi parte.

¡Mocosa insolente!

No es bueno que una kunoichi esté excedida de peso; Podría traerle algunas dificultades en el campo de batalla.

¿Cómo?- la pelirosa estaba iracunda.

La odiaba.

¡Y tú eres una mocosa mal hablada!... Esos no son los modales de una princesa.

No me importa- y le dio la espalda.

¿Qué pensaría tu padre de tu comportamiento?

No pensaría nada, porque no lo sabrá.

¡Ja!, eres una niña muy malcriada y creída.

Malcriada si, creída más le diría que no se muerda la lengua.

Eso era todo, no le importaba que se tratase de la hija del Señor Feudal; La educaría a golpes de ser necesario. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así?

No sé como es que Kenji puede aguantarla, con razón se la pasa fuera de casa.

Y dio justo en el blanco.

¿Y qué puede saber una niña como tú de la vida?

Mucho más de lo que algunos adultos.

Sakura frunció el seño.

Cuando Kenji dijo que era mejor no tener madre no creía que fuera para tanto.

¿Ehh?

Sin duda podía ser una niña, pero no era cualquier niña.

¿De qué hablas?

Un día después de nuestros entrenamientos me acompañó a casa.

La mujer le escucho con atención y dolo.

Se sorprendió de no encontrar a ninguno de mis padres en casa, así que me preguntó por ellos.

Era una ironía que una extraña le hablase sobre cosas que desconocía de su hijo. Quería saber.

Le conté que yo fui adoptada por el Señor Feudal, y que mis padres ya habían muerto.

¿Ehh?

También le dije que me hubiera gustado conocerlos, y él me dijo que preferiría no haberlos conocido nunca.

¿Qué…?

Que sus padres eran lo peor que le había pasado, y que se arrepentía de haberles buscado.

Sin duda le había ganado esa niñita; Ella sabía con certeza que esas palabras saldrían de boca de su hijo, eso y más. Ahora ya no lo dudaba.

¡Yuriko!

¡Sensei!

Afortunadamente para ambas, Konohamaru llegó a aliviar la tención y terminar con la charla.

¡Gracias al cielo que estás bien!

¡Sensei!

En medio de ese emotivo abrazo de la niña con su maestro fue que se apareció Yamato; Justo para rematarla. Su cara decía todo lo que ella necesitaba saber.

¡Muchas gracias Sakura-san!... ¡Capitán Yamato!

Agradecía el Sensei, mientras un joven rubio hacía acto de presencia en la escena; Confirmado de nuevo lo que ella ya se temía.

Se fueron.

Todos los presentes les miraron sin entender. Shizune entró en el despacho, con la cara más triste posible.

¿Cómo?

Kenji y Kakashi. Sakura… se fueron.

################################

Los grandes riscos musgosos y verde vivo se alzaban imponentes en el medio de la jungla; Recordándoles a su paso, el territorio al que se adentraban. Ese sería su hogar de ahora en adelante.

A partir de éste punto yo te recomendaría que dejes atrás todo aquello que te identifique como Shinobi de Konoha.

De acuerdo.

Y así lo hiso. Por primera vez en muchos años se despediría de su adorado chaleco jounin; Así como de su bandana, los kunais, las shuriken y hasta los pergaminos que procedían de su amada aldea.

Ese contrato también está ligado con Konoha, no hace falta que te diga lo peligroso que sería conservarlo.

Lo sé.

Él mejor que nadie lo sabía, entendía la complejidad de su situación actual; Y más importante aún, la de su nuevo estilo de vida. Lo miró por última vez.

Adiós viejos amigos.

¡Vamos!, que nos esperan impacientes dentro.

Sí.

Y con una sonrisa tristona dejó atrás todo lo que le daba su identidad; Aquellas cosas que pequeñas o grandes conformaron su ser al paso de los años.

Se adentraron en la montaña, siendo recibidos prontamente por un grupo de shinobis de desconocida procedencia. Seguramente ellos, al igual que él, habían dejado sus respectivas aldeas en pro de la causa común; Lo sabía porque el mismo Itachi se lo había dicho.

¿Te creías único Hatake?

No. Para nada.

Les saludó a todos y ellos a él. Parecían desconfiados, mal humorados y hasta traicioneros; Pero en sus circunstancias lo entendía perfectamente.

¡Señor!, hay novedades.

Dime.

Informaban a Itachi apenas entraron.

Logramos rescatar algo del botín de Orochimaru.

¿Umm?

Kakashi no entendía nada.

Aunque es extraño.

¿El qué?

Tiene que verlo.

Habló otro de ellos, mirando con desdén al peliblanco. Entraron en una sala especial, que dejaba entre ver la humedad de las cascadas que les rodearan; Y muy poco de luz del sol.

¿Ehh?... es un niño- se admiró el Hatake.

Eso es obvio genio, ya todos lo notamos- rebatía el subordinado de Itachi.

¿Cómo llegó aquí?- continuó el Uchiha.

Pues tomamos todo cuanto pudimos, y entre los cargamentos de las carretas estaba éste.

El niño en cuestión parecería inconsciente, pues se hallaba tirado en la tierra sin pronunciar palabra o moverse si quiera.

¿Por qué lo trajeron aquí?

Bueno, no lo notamos hasta que intentó escapar de entre los bultos.

Además no sabíamos qué hacer con él, por eso le estábamos esperando.

Los shinobis lo meditaron unos segundos. Al menos para Kakashi había algo familiar en ese infante, pero no podía recordar el qué.

¿Y qué tipo de habilidades posee?

Ninguna, ni siquiera las de defenderse… jajaja…

Reían abiertamente todos, recordando su trunco intento de escape de hace un rato.

¡Jefe!... ¿Por qué cree que Orochimaru quería algo así?

¿Será valioso?

¡No digas tonterías Fu!

¡Bueno!, solo era una idea, si se te ocurre algo mejor proponlo en vez de andar criticando.

Basta.

Itachi les cayó, observando como el Hatake se arrodillaba frente al niño; Examinándolo.

¡Ah!

¿Le conoces Kakashi?

Sí.

¿Quién es?

Pues… era el hijo del señor feudal. Del anterior quiero decir.

Ya veo.

¿Y para qué lo quería el idiota de Orochimaru?, el gusano no tiene ningún valor ahora.

Tal vez se confundió de niño, o… algo así.

¡Otra vez con tus hipótesis estúpidas!

¿Pues qué?, ¿Puede ser no?

Dejaron de pelear al mirar como su jefe se arrodillaba junto al nuevo.

¿Qué crees que debamos hacer?

Umm… no lo sé. Es una situación un tanto comprometedora.

¡Matémoslo y ya!... se resuelve el problema.

¿Qué?

¡Pero es solo un niño Fu!

¡Ya sé!, pero es peligroso dejarle ir. Podría delatarnos.

Permanecieron callados a la espera de las órdenes de su jefe.

Debemos dejarle ir- habló Kakashi.

¿A caso estás loco?

Pero es solo un niño Fu, no creo que pueda guiar a nadie hasta aquí. De hecho ni siquiera es probable que regrese a su casa.

El Uchiha miró a Kakashi, pidiendo su opinión.

Sé cómo regresarle hasta su casa sin ponernos en peligro.

¿Ehh?

Le miraron expectantes.

¿Cuál es tu idea genio?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

La luz amarillenta destacaba en el horizonte por sobre todo lo demás. Las ramas de los árboles se mecían con fuerza ante la energía que cruzara entre ellas.

No era algo para asustarse, después de todo tampoco era la primera vez que los aldeanos presenciasen esa forma tan extraña. Ya muchas veces antes habían podido ser testigos de aquella transformación, que surtiera efecto en muy específicas ocasiones; La mayoría en estados críticos o vulnerables para la aldea.

¡Es Naruto Sama!

¿Pero porqué está transformado así?

¡Está con el modo completo de Kurama y el modo ermitaño!, ¡Miren!

Voceaban los civiles, y hasta uno que otro Shinobi. Y era verdad.

¡Naruto!

¿Qué sucedió?

¿Todos están bien?

¿Dónde está el Hokage?

Se acercaban todos sus compañeros a preguntar; Esperaban ansiosos saber de la situación, pero habían algunas cosas que se contestaban solas, nada más ver su semblante bastaba para denotarlo.

El rubio hombre traía cargando entre sus brazos al infante de cabellos blancos; El hijo del Hokage. Yacía dormido o desmayado y se podían notar rastros de una ardua batalla.

Nadie más se atrevió a preguntar nada, pues no había rastro alguno de la presencia del Hokage en cuestión, era claro que no le habían hecho regresar de ninguna forma. Parecía increíble que se hubiese marchado dejando a su hijo en manos de alguien más; Y aunque ese alguien más se tratara del mismo tío del niño, sin duda resultaba extraño.

Y más rápido que el mismo trueno la madre del infante ya se aproximaba al encuentro de su niño; De hecho había tardado más de lo esperado por todos. Venía de la parte más alejada de la entrada, que era justamente la Torre Hokage, hacia donde se dirigía el rubio.

Sus compañeros trataron de seguirles el paso a ambos, pero en vista de la situación del niño y de la misma aldea les dejaron ir; Ya tenían ellos otros asuntos que resolver. Además ya habían logrado despejar su duda, sin la necesidad de una sola palabra.

Mientras en la Torre del Hokage, todo transcurría con velocidad. El niño fue redirigido de inmediato por Tsunade al Hospital; Realmente no eran de gravedad las heridas, pero lo que le preocupaba a la vieja Sannin era que nada lograra despertarle.

¿Qué significa Tsunade Sama?

Inquiría con desesperación la joven madre, ya en el recinto.

No estoy segura, parece una especie de inconsciencia prolongada, como…

¿Un coma?

La mayor le miró con severidad por unos segundos.

Es posible. Pero estoy descartando síntomas aún.

Las enfermeras y enfermeros le rodeaban por todos lados, trayendo equipos y utensilios de aquí para allá; Les quedaba muy claro de quién se trataba. Nada más que el nieto de la Ex quinta, e hijo de dos de los héroes de la guerra; En los cuales una de ellos era la mejor médico de todas las naciones aliadas y el otro el más reciente de sus Hokage y una leyenda del viejo mundo Shinobi.

¿En qué le ayudo señora?

Llegó su fiel asistente Shizune.

Quiero que le des a Sakura todo el material y apoyo que necesite para llevar el mando del hospital.

¿Ehh?

¿Cómo?

Ambas quedaron anonadadas con la noticia.

¡Sakura!, mírame bien.

Ordenó severa, tomándole de la barbilla para que le prestara toda su atención.

Sé que estás preocupada por tu hijo y que al mismo tiempo estás pensando en Kakashi. Pero ahora mismo la aldea te necesita… ¡Yo te necesito!, y te prometo que Jiraiya y yo lo resolveremos.

La pelirosa sabía que lo cumpliría, no le quedaba duda; Pero es que le era imposible poder concentrarse cuando la situación se encontraba así de mal.

Sé que lo que te estoy pidiendo es complicado, pero te conozco bien y sé que no es imposible para ti.

Menos cuando sus dos seres más amados podían estar en peligro. Tenía que poder hacer algo para ayudarles, no les dejaría solos.

¡No puedo Tsunade Sama!, yo…

¡No quiero excusas patéticas!

Le regañaba a gritos, todos los presentes detuvieron por un momento sus labores, solo para continuarlas unos segundos después.

¡Eres madre y esposa, pero ante todo sigues siendo médico y shinobi de la aldea!, que no se te olvide.

Quería negarse, pero sabía que su maestra llevaba toda la razón; También deseaba poder desahogarse, e igualmente entendía que no era el momento.

Lo haré. Por favor cuide de mi hijo y dígale a Jiraiya Sama que estaré esperando noticias de Kakashi.

Ya vete, que perdemos el tiempo.

Así fue como no le quedó más remedio que hacerse responsable. Al menos por un momento se olvidaría de las complicaciones y la incertidumbre que no le dejase en paz; Desde el momento en que Kakashi fuera arrestado… no; Desde que el Consejo se enteró de la verdad; O quizás desde que Kakashi lo supo; Tal vez incluso desde que el Hatake regresara a la aldea; No, era probablemente desde que el mismo le dejase allí a su suerte, sola y con una nueva responsabilidad.

Realmente no sabría decir bien desde qué momento la calma, la paz y la tranquilidad abandonaron su vida.

Kakashi… no me dejes sola.

Mentira, lo sabía.

No de nuevo.

Todo antes de conocerle se veía tan diferente.

Yo… nunca fuimos una familia.

Antes de saber de sus sentimientos por él y que eran correspondidos.

No tuve tiempo de amarte…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A pesar del cansancio, luego de horas y más horas al fin tenían un veredicto.

Tienes que despertar Hatake.

Y él estaría allí todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Después de todo me salvaste la vida.

Puede que lo escuchara, o no; Pero igual le expresaría su agradecimiento.

Buenas tardes.

Era la madre del niño quien entraba a la habitación.

Buenas tardes señora.

Ambos se miraron un segundo y se dieron la mano.

Creo que no nos conocemos- espetó el joven.

Ah… no- Sakura ya se daba una ligera idea de quién era.

Mi nombre es Hyuga Keisuke y soy compañero de su hijo en la unidad de fallecido Capitán Noburo.

Ya veo. Mis condolencias.

Gracias- agachó la cabeza un momento, pero continuó- su hijo es unos de los elementos más impresionantes que haya podido conocer.

Sakura no entendía a qué venía ese comentario, pero igual lo recibió gustosa.

Tú… ¿estuviese aquí toda la noche?

Tenía que preguntar. Al menos para entender un poco y agradecerle.

Sí.

Muchísimas gracias por estar al pendiente de Kenji mientras yo no estaba.

No se preocupe, al contrario; Soy yo quien debería dar las gracias.

¿Ehh?

Como ya le dije su hijo es un elemento importante para la unidad; Y más ahora que ya no está el capitán. Y haciendo a un lado eso, ésta unidad no sería lo mismo sin él como compañero.

La pelirrosa no sabía de qué otra forma agradecer.

Me da mucho gusto que mi hijo sea tan querido por las personas. Y les agradezco todo este tiempo en que le han cuidado.

Ha sido un placer, y sinceramente espero que lo siga siendo.

¿Ehh?

Sé que Kenji se repondrá de esto, y cuando lo haga deseo que continúe siendo parte de nosotros y pueda llenar la vacante que dejó el Capitán.

¡Ah!, te agradezco que le consideres tan importante para ser tu mano derecha, pero no sé si …

No.

¿Ehh?

No es a lo que me refería.

¿Cómo?

Da igual. Más tarde nos encargaremos de eso, por ahora vaya a su casa y descanse.

¿Ehh?, ¿Pero tú estarás aquí de nuevo toda la noche?

Sí. No se preocupe, no me despegaré de aquí.

Te lo agradezco, pero Kenji es mi responsabilidad. Me sentiría culpable si algo peor le pasase por mi causa.

Entonces con más razón debe irse a descansar.

¿Umm?

Era un chico por demás extraño, como todos los Hyuga.

Kenji no es su única responsabilidad.

¿Ehh…?

Realmente la estaba confundiendo mucho.

Me refiero a su embarazo. Debe cuidarse.

Y eso era lo único que le falta; Una confirmación de sus sospechas. Su pulso se aceleró.

Co… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Se llevó una mano al pecho y otra al vientre, como intentando protegerse.

Puedo verlo.

Claro, era un Hyuga. No podía estar mintiendo, veía a través de lo físico; A través de la carne. A Sakura le dieron nauseas.

¿Cómo es?...

Aún muy pequeño.

No pudo evitar el preguntarlo, tenía que saberlo. Se sintió desvanecer en un momento; Pero el joven la detuvo de los hombros.

¿Se encuentra bien?

No… yo…

Lo intentó, de verdad que lo intentó, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Siéntese un momento- y la ayudó a sentarse en la cama de al lado.

Perdón. Yo…

No se disculpe, pero de verdad se ve cansada, será mejor que vaya a casa ¿Quiere que la lleve?

No, estoy bien. Mejor quédate con mi hijo.

Ambos sabían porqué lloraba la mujer, y lo que todo ello significaría.

¿Y cuánto tiene?

¿Um?

Ya sé, ya sé. Soy muy despistada.

Pues… parece que unos dos o tres meses.

Ya veo.

Y acto reflejo acarició su plano vientre; Ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Pero no por mucho tiempo antes de soltarse a llorar, como era su costumbre.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Y por éste medio es que les informo de mi regreso. Eso es todo por ahora.

Dio por concluido el anunciamiento de la Hokage. Entonces los aldeanos y shinobis por igual reanudaron con sus labores.

Él se proponía también a hacer lo suyo, hasta que visualizó una vez más al insistente hombre que le persiguiera desde que despertara en el hospital hacia más de una semana.

¿Qué quiere ahora?... Ya déjeme en paz sino quiere que le ponga en ridículo.

Emprendió su camino tratando de ignorarle, esperando y se cansara después de un rato (como siempre), y le dejara en paz de una buena vez. Al menos eso intentó la primera vez que se le acercó, pero no parecía funcionar; No con alguien como él.

Solo quiero hablar. Ya sabes de qué.

Pues yo no. Y ya sabe porqué.

El mayor dio un largo suspiro para inspirarse paciencia.

Tu padre es un gran hombre, no me gustaría que creyeras todos esos rumores sobre él.

Yo no creo nada.

Ni siquiera se dignó en verle de frente.

Él va a regresar, solo… tuvo… cosas… cosas que…

Ya no se moleste en seguir. Ambos sabemos que no es cierto.

¡Kenji!, ¡por favor no digas esas cosas!... ten un poco más de fe en él y verás cómo…

¡No!, ¡Yo seré quien le traerá de vuelta!

Sería difícil, pero Gai no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácilmente con él; Después de todo no lo había hecho con Kakashi, y el hijo de su amigo no sería diferente.


	41. Chapter 41: Bienvenida

Hola a todos :D!

Hoy estoy emocionada de que lleguemos por fin a ésta parte.

Solo para mencionar (como dice abajo), que han pasado seis años desde que Kakashi dejara la aldea; Solo para eso que ya había mencionado, y bueno, ¿Qué más?

Que espero y éste capítulo de presentación del nuevo personaje no le aburra, pero sentí que era necesario para la trama, en el siguiente será la continuación oficial xd

Y ya. Nos leemos en la siguiente :)!

 _ **SEIS AÑOS MÁS TARDE...**_

 _ **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Capítulo 41: Bienvenida.

La primavera había llegado al fin a Konoha, o al menos eso era lo que se suponía debía pasar.

Llevaban más de una semana esperando por la llegada de la misma, pero el frío aún se hacía presente en todas las calles; La caída de copos de nieve era la clara señal de que el brote de la flores; El cantar de las aves; La corriente de los ríos; Y el cálido sopor de la mencionada estación aún no llegarían.

Ahhh… - suspiró con decepción.

¡Buenos días linda!

Hola señora Gyoha- le sonrió cálidamente.

¿Cómo estás hoy?

¡Muy bien!, ¿Qué preparó para hoy?

Tal vez la escena fuera rara de ver para alguien más; Una anciana y una niña platicando de platillos extraños y antiguos en pleno amanecer. Todo frente al puesto de Tayakis de la mayor.

Pruébalos. Te van a encantar.

Gracias.

Se quedaron un rato sentadas en la entrada del pequeño local, admirando la bruma matutina; Eso sí, bien abrigadas y degustando los deliciosos pastelillos calientes.

¿Por qué cree que no ha llegado la primavera aún?

Umm…

La anciana pensó un poco en ello, no estaba muy segura. De hecho no era común que eso pasase, siendo que los años anteriores había llegado puntual.

Es raro que todavía no aparezca, pero…

¿Qué?

La niña le veía con completa curiosidad, esperando su respuesta; Eso hiso que la mujer lo meditara otra vez, antes de cometer una indiscreción.

Nada, solo que ya tiene mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se retrasaba así la primavera.

¿Cuánto?

La mujer le miró con ternura.

Fue poco antes de tu nacimiento.

¡Oh!... ya veo.

Resultaba extraño estar platicando de aquello con una niña de tan solo 6 años de edad, pero ella tampoco era cualquier niña.

Sabes, me recuerdas a alguien.

¿A sí?, ¿Quién?

La niña espero su respuesta, pero nunca llegó.

Oye, ¿hoy no era tu primer día de clases?

¿Ehh?...

Le tomó unos segundos reaccionar.

¡Ah!, ¡Es verdad!

¡Corre!, o no llegarás.

¡Sí, sí!, lo siento Señora Gyoha… tendremos que dejar ésta plática para después.

Decía la niña recogiendo torpemente sus cosas y guardándolas en su pequeño morral.

Si, no te preocupes, ¡Apúrate!

¡Gracias!- se despedía con la mano en alto.

¡Suerte!

¡Igual!, ¡Que venda mucho!

Ésta niña… es igualita a su hermano.

Y fue así como despidiéndose de la mujer, se encaminó hacia el lugar de su cita. Era su primer día, y llegaría tarde; Que no es que fuese una novedad realmente, pero por primera vez era importante llegar temprano, no dejaría que su torpeza interfiriera una vez más…

 _Como siempre_ \- decía para sus adentros.

Dos cuadras más y ya se encontraba parada en el jardín de la entrada.

Es… ¡Es enorme!

Recorrió el amplio jardín con calma y admiración; Cada cosa que se encontraba le parecía de lo más hermoso y novedoso que hubiese visto nunca.

¡Que flores tan más hermosas!

Y es que no podía evitar admirarse ante la belleza de tal lugar; Ya muchas veces su hermano le había llevado por esos lugares, pero nunca había la había visto por dentro. Sin duda que era algo más bello aún de cerca.

Su carnet señorita- pidió un jounin en la entrada del mencionado edificio.

¡Oh, claro!- y rebuscó entre sus cosas.

Al shinobi frente a ella, le tomó apenas unos segundos identificar de quién se trataba; Y cuando lo hiso su actitud para con ella cambió radicalmente.

Mira niña, si no lo tienes será mejor que regreses a tu casa.

¿Ehh?

El hombre amable de hace unos minutos se había ido.

Solo estás retrasando la fila.

¿Cómo?

Pero ella no entendía a qué venía ese cambio tan repentino de actitud.

Ya me escuchaste, sal de la fila y no sigas estorbando más.

La niña estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

Para variar con los de tu especie; No saben hacer otra cosa…- murmuró con odio.

¡Sakoe!

Hasta que otro hombre de apariencia mayor a la suya le reprendió parado desde las puertas del edificio; El jounin en cuestión solo calló, pero su semblante aún lucía amenazante. El mayor se acercó con calma hasta ellos.

¿Qué ocurre?

Nada.

¿Nada?- le cuestionó porque claramente si pasaba algo.

Nada de importancia. Solo que ésta muchachita no trae con sigo su carnet, así que no puede pasar.

¿Ehh?... pero si lo traigo, solo… solo…

La niña comenzó a ponerse nerviosa al esculcar en su mochila y no dar rastro de él. Los dos hombres le observaban, esperando; Uno con paciencia y el otro no.

¡Estoy segura que lo traía conmigo!

Umm… muy bien. Parece que solo lo has olvidado en tu casa; Puedes pasar.

¿Ehh?

El otro jounin no parecía muy de acuerdo en ello.

Yo te conozco a ti y tu familia; Y sé que es tu ingreso, así que no habrá ningún problema.

¿Pero cómo?- reclamaba molesto el otro, pero una sola mirada de su superior basto para callarle la boca.

Hoy entrarás sin él, pero procura traerlo para mañana; Es importante.

De acuerdo, ¡Gracias!

Y esbozó la sonrisa más grande posible.

Sin más contratiempos se adentró al fin en el recinto, mirando en todas direcciones con curiosidad y un tanto de miedo; Dada la experiencia anterior.

Había muchos más chicos de su edad, realmente no se le hacían desconocidos del todo; Con la mayoría jugaba al menos una vez por semana. Todos ellos eran sus amigos, por lo que no dudó ni un solo segundo más en acercarse a saludarlos; Ellos también lucían nerviosos.

¡Hola chicos!

Platicaron unos minutos fuera del pasillo, hasta que un jounin pasó por el pasillo y todos entraron como torbellino al aula.

¡Muy buenos días tengan todos ustedes, y bienvenidos a la Academia Ninja!

Los gritos de los niños no se hicieron esperar; La mayoría de ellos se encontraban realmente emocionados de estar allí.

Antes de nada me presentaré ante ustedes. Mi nombre es Akimichi Chouji, y estoy muy contento de conocerlos.

Luego de aquello los niños se presentaron uno a uno, siguiendo el orden que les marcase el maestro.

Comenzaremos del lado izquierdo del salón y del frente hacia atrás. Empiezas tú- y señaló a una de las susodichas alumnas.

Mi nombre es Temaki Ikorou. Mucho gusto.

¡Mucho gusto!- alegó el maestro.

Ahora es tu turno.

Y así siguieron durante un rato, rato en el que una chica de cabellos rojos llegó a sentarse al lado de la niña; Interrumpiendo en el proceso la calma de todo el ambiente. Era bastante molesto tratar de presentarse, hablar o si quiera escuchar con un rechinido horrible taladrando tus oídos.

¿Qué sucede?

Preguntó el maestro ante las quejas de sus pupilos, que se tapaban los oídos.

¡Hace mucho escándalo!

¿Ehh?

La atención de todos los presentes se centró en la mencionada niña de cabellos rojos, que arrastraba una silla por todo lo largo de las escaleras.

¿Podrías por favor sentarte?

¡Oh!, claro que sí profesor.

Los niños reían por los "regaños" de su superior a la niña; O al menos eso pretendían ser. La verdad era que el Akimichi más parecía apenado que enojado.

¡Ya basta!, por favor hagan silencio para que su compañera se pueda presentar.

Si, lo siento profesor- y se sentó.

¿Cómo estás hoy?, veo que no has logrado llegar a tiempo.

¡Y mira quién lo dice!

Susurraban las féminas entre ellas, mientras el profesor proseguía con las presentaciones.

Soy niño.

¿Ehhh?

Que soy niño profesor.

¡Ahh!, lo siento muchísimo… siempre lo olvido.

De nuevo más risas. El pobre muchacho que llevara tres veces tratando de dar por terminado su discurso, había no solo sido interrumpido; Sino que además le habían golpeado con una silla ruidosa y le habían confundido con niña… definitivamente no era su día.

Ahh…. Suspiró con resignación a no poder terminar su asunto, y se sentó de nuevo.

Escuché que desde que tu padre asumió el cargo hace unas semanas y que han tenido muchas ocupaciones tu madre y tú.

Si… es agotador; Pero no me quejo- contestaba la pelirroja con cansancio.

¿Y cómo es?

¿El qué?

Que tu padre sea el Hokage, ¿Qué se siente?

Umm…

Las niñas seguían cuchicheando mientras tanto.

Pues no sabría expresarlo, creo… um… déjame pensarlo un poco más si.

Su compañera le miraba con total curiosidad; Esperando por su respuesta, pero antes de poder hacer o decir nada; El profesor ya la señalaba a ella.

¡Tú!, eres la siguiente.

¡Ah, claro!... ¡Mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki!, ¡Mi padre es el Hokage aunque creo que todos ya lo conocen!

Más y más risotadas descontroladas se hicieron escuchar.

¿Qué dije?, ¿Es muy gracioso…? ¡Ah!

Parecía ofendida, con las manos en la cintura y el seño fruncido.

En realidad no era tu turno, pero bueno; Prosigamos por favor.

La niña que falta de presentarse al medio, por favor.

Pidió una vez más el paciente profesor, rascándose la cabeza; Cada vez más nervioso. Sin duda preguntándose el porqué de que se le fuera asignado a él semejante grupo de infantes tan problemáticos… diría su amigo Shikamaru.

De nuevo ella se levantó, pero le ganaron la palabra y con ello la presentación.

Mi nombre es Ichiro Yamanaka, tengo seis años y soy niño.

Las contantes risas de los menores le ponían tan nervioso, no sabía cuánto más aguantaría.

¡Todos tenemos la misma edad genio!

¡Jajajaja!...

Así que eras niño.

Razonó el profesor con una mano en la barbilla, como analizándolo bien. Y antes de que ella pudiera presentarse, sonó la chicharra.

¡Bien!, ya es hora… ¡Pueden salir al almuerzo!

No se dijo más y los pequeños corrieron de aquí para allá, llenando todo lo amplio del nuevo jardín. En tanto ella y su amiga se dispusieron a comer en una banca.

¿Y cómo se siente tu primer día de clases?- indagó la pelirroja con entusiasmo.

Ahh…- suspiró pensativa ella.

¿Qué ocurre?

Nada, es que es…

¿No era cómo te lo imaginabas?

No, no es eso.

¿Entonces?

La niña de verdes ojos miraba a sus compañeros jugar con el balón.

Es pues, ya sabes.

¿No crees que te recogerá a la salida tu hermano?

Umm…

Su amiga pelirroja dio en el punto.

Mira, no te deprimas pensando en eso… ya verás que si vendrá.

Y le sonrió con conforte.

Gracias.

Ahora comamos… que tengo mucha hambre.

En eso estaban, hasta que dieron por terminado su alimento y se dirigieron con prisa a jugar con el resto de los niños.

A la mayoría ya les conocía, pero sí que algunos le eran completamente desconocidos, y le daba un tanto de pena acercarse.

¡Hola Kushina!, ¿Juegas al balón en nuestro equipo?

Ese era uno de los niños que no conocía, y le hablaba a su amiga; Al parecer ellos si se conocían.

¡Claro!, pero incluyamos a mi amiga.

¿Ehh…?

Ahora la miraban a ella.

¿Quién es ella?

Es mi mejor amiga, su nombre es…

¡No nos interesa!...

Ya sabemos quién es…

¡Que se vaya!

No la queremos aquí…

Parte de los juegos en el patio cesaron al escuchar el alboroto.

¡Hey!, tranquilos idiotas.

Defendía la niña pelirroja, poniéndose entre ellos y su amiga ojiverde.

¡No queremos a los de su especie aquí!

¡Si, no los queremos!

¡Ella no les ha hecho nada!, ¿Qué les sucede a todos?

Sabía que su amiga pretendía ayudarla, pero ya no quería quedarse a escuchar más; Se sabía de memoria lo que le dirían.

¡No queremos a la hija de un traidor con nosotros!

¡Debe ser igual de traidora que su papá!

En cuanto nos descuidemos nos va a matar… como mata a todos su hermano.

¡Cállense ya imbéciles!

Ya no podría más, así que salió corriendo a esconderse antes de dejarlos terminar. Fue hasta el otro lado del patio y escaló con prisa pero precisión el árbol más alto de todo el jardín; Ese sería su refugio, por ahora.

Allí pasó un buen rato, hasta que el profesor se apareció para pedirle bajar; Nada dio frutos, pues ella igual no se bajó. A pesar de poder subir por ella, la verdad era que ningún shinobi quería tener que trepar ese árbol.

¡Por favor baja!, me regañará el Hokage si no regresas.

Intentaba el Akimichi.

¡No!, ¡No lo haré!

Ya no sabía qué más intentar, tendría que escalar el lamoso y hongueado árbol; Aunque no estaba cien por cien seguro de que aguantara su peso.

¡Aquí voy!

Y vaya que si lo intentó; Pero el árbol no solo no le dejó subir, sino que se onduló de tal forma que le permitió a la niña bajar de él hacia la sotea del edificio.

¡Espera!... ¡Ah!

Un fuerte estruendo un momento después, le confirmó que su profesor había azotado sin aviso y sin gracia al piso. Ni siquiera eso le detuvo en su afán por escapar.

Corrió algunas calles más lejos de la escuela, solo por asegurarse de que nadie le siguiese. Solo entonces pudo darse un respiro.

Se sentía infinitamente triste por cómo había terminado su primer día en la Academia, pero tampoco se sentía con la suficiente fuerza para regresar y ver a sus compañeros. Era muy cobarde, cierto, ella mejor que nadie lo sabía.

En eso estaba cuando escuchó unas voces cercanas yendo en su dirección; Se alertó e inmediatamente fue a refugiarse en los basureros de la siguiente cuadra. Realmente era un lugar solitario aquel rumbo de la escuela, por lo que le sorprendía aún más verlo a "él".

Caminaba sin prisas por la vereda, acompañado de (al parecer) un compañero de trabajo. Sus ojos se deleitaron en seguida por verle después de semanas; Era su amado, regresando de alguna peligrosa, clasificada y desconocida misión para ella… como todas la que hiciera su hermano también.

¡Que estés bien Eivin!, nos vemos después. Descansa.

Gracias Makoto, igualmente.

Sabía que iba de regreso a su casa; Sí, sabía dónde era su casa, desde que un día le siguiese a escondidas para averiguarlo. El muchacho podía ser el mejor shinobi de la aldea, pero de que era despistado sin duda no daba cuenta de su admiradora secreta.

Llevaba semanas espiándole, digo mirándole desde una distancia que se consideraría prudente para una niña de su edad. Los adultos se la pasaban diciendo en que si no era muy chica todavía para eso del amor y bla bla bla… Francamente nunca los escuchaba.

¿Quiénes eran ellos para decir eso?

Que ella estaba enamorada, y nadie podía saber o juzgar eso. Sí, era verdad que solo tenía seis años, pero dentro de algunos pocos meses cumpliría los siete; Eso debía contar ¿no?... que su trabajo le había costado recalcarle una y otra vez a su madre y hermano constantemente su edad.

Su familia siempre se esmeraba en hacerla más pequeña de edad, pero que ella llevaba bien la cuenta; Sino quién. En resumen, que ella era dueña de su vida, y decía que ya era hora de ser adulta, sí.

Le vio girar en la esquina que se sabía de memoria hacia su casa; Si, también ya se tenía el camino de memoria. Y no tenía que ver en nada el hecho de que le siguiera desde hace unas semanas, no.

 _Solo tengo muy buena memoria_ \- se dijo mentalmente. Justificándose.

¿Qué porqué se había enamorado de él?, la respuesta era un tanto compleja cuando lo tratara de explicar a su hermano o algún otro adulto; No sabía porque se atoraban tanto sus ideas en los momentos que las necesitaba ordenadas.

Y de nuevo sí, su hermano ya lo sabía, que si lo sabía. Cuando ella tuvo a bien decírselo… bueno, propiamente dicho no, pero se entendió; O al menos eso le dijera su madre cuando le pidió que fuera discreta.

Sí, que ella quería mantenerlo digamos… más "privado", pero que su madre fuese tan parlanchina no sabía por qué; Tal vez de tanto juntarse con la tía Ino. Y que a fin de cuentas ya no era tan secreto el secreto.

En realidad era tan fácil de saber.

Buenas tardes señora Teuchi, ¿Me puede poner dos "nato" para llevar?

¡Como no joven! Es bueno verlo de vuelta.

Jajaja… gracias.

Su sonrisa tan fresca y varonil era una de las primeras razones.

Parece que tiene un hierbajo en el diente- señaló la mujer.

¡Oh!, ¿Aquí?- decía hurgándose la boca con un dedo.

No no, más a la derecha.

¡Ah!... ¿Ahora?

No niño… tu otro lado, ¿No sabes cuál es tu derecha?, ¿Pues cómo te las arreglas en las misiones?

¡Ja…Jajajaja!- reía nerviosamente.

Era un hombre audaz, muy pero que muy audaz.

¿Entonces eso sería todo?

Si, eh…

¿Qué ocurre?

Yo… estaba seguro de que tenía dinero en ésta bolsa- decía metiendo la mano a su bolsillo derecho del pantalón.

¡Hombre!, eres súper despistado. ¿Seguro que no está en la otra?

Ah…

Tan propio al hablar, caminar, comer; Todo movimiento que hiciese le hacía verse tan increíblemente hábil.

Bueno, me pagas después.

Ah… muchas gracias.

Que tengas buena tarde. Y por más atención.

Claro, lo tendré en cuenta.

¡Espera!, te olvidas de tus cosas…

¡Ah!...- la mujer apenas le dejó pensar cuando ya le lanzaba la bolsa de compras por los aires- ¡Gracias!- la cachó apenas; Torpemente.

¡Cuidado!- el chico tropezó detrás suyo con un anciano, tirándole sus cosas.

Perdone, déjeme ayudarle a recoger.

¡Nada de eso!, ¡Mira nada más cómo me dejaste mis verduras!

Lo siento, de verdad.

Imprudente…- el terco anciano le arrebató la bolsa de las manos.

¡Oiga viejo del demonio!, solo quería ayudarle, no es para que se porte como el culo… ¡A chingar a otro lado!

Bueno, tenía muchas virtudes.

Buenas tardes- despedía la mujer al anciano, ayudándolo a pararse.

¡Buenas su madre vieja bruja!

¡Óigame!- en un movimiento rápido Eivin ya le tenía aprisionado, doblándole el brazo a la espalda.

¡Discúlpate viejo cagon!- le amenazaba.

¡Ay… ay!... lo siento señora…

Mucho mejor- y le dejó marcharse, rechinando dientes.

Pero sin duda, esa era una de las mejores.

Gracias niño. Eres muy amable.

No es nada. No me gusta que se pasen de listos, en especial con las mujeres.

Toma- la mujer le ofrecía un par de manzanas rojas.

¿Ehh?... pero no es para tanto…

Es mi forma de agradecer. Tómalo o me molestaré.

Bien. Gracias- aceptó apenado.

Ten una linda tarde.

Igualmente señora Teuchi.

Sin duda era el hombre más amable y lindo que conociera. Todo eso lo hacía el mejor y el único candidato a su amor; Aunque hubiese más de uno.

¡Te encontré!

¡Ahh!

Le pegó un porrazo al recién llegado, por la sorpresa.

¡Me dolió!, ¿Por qué me pegaste?

¡Por el susto!... ¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecerte así?- decía llevándose una mano al pecho, confirmando lo dicho.

¡Ah ya sé!, es porque estás nerviosa por haberte escapado de clases, ¿no es así?

La aludida simplemente se cruzó de brazos, molesta con el chico.

¿Porqué me sigues?- preguntó por obviar.

¡Ah!, no te seguía- negó sonrojado; Desviando la vista.

¿Ah sí?- insistió.

¡No!... solo coincidió que pasaba por aquí.

¡No es cierto!- gritó molesta.

¡Que sí!

¡Que no!, ¡No te creo!

Pues es verdad, además…- desvió el tema a propósito- ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

¡Eh!... pues tú también.

Claro claro… pero no estamos hablando de eso.

Mira, ya basta. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, como para estar perdiendo el tiempo contigo.

¿Ah sí?, ¿Cómo qué?

Pues no tengo porque decírtelo a ti.

No, pero puede que a mi tía le interese bastante.

¿Me estás amenazando Ichiro?

El niño rubio saltó del susto.

¡Ah!, no… no me atrevería.

¡Pues qué bueno!, porque no me gusta que me amenacen; Y menos que me estén acosando.

¿Acosar?, claro que no- se hiso el ofendido.

Mira Ichiro, si te aguanto es porque nuestras madres son amigas; pero no me tientes porque entonces sí que tendré que enterar a mi querido hermano de esto.

¡AHHH!... ¡No no!, para nada…

El solo escuchar mención del hermano mayor de la niña era por demás espeluznante. Ni pensar ya en tener que ser víctima de una "tranquila charla" con el chico.

Los rumores decían que el hermano de la niña era de los shinobis mejor pagados en la aldea, y a lo largo de la historia también; Lo cual tenía mucho que ver directamente con el tipo de misiones que éste y su equipo llevaran a cabo. Y si se lo preguntaban él no quería averiguar qué tipo de técnicas había aprendido el ninja durante esos encargos.

¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Te measte del miedo?

¡Hum!, por supuesto que no- negó ofendido.

Podemos hablarlo los tres juntos entonces si no te molesta…

¡No!

¿Umm?- se hiso la desentendida.

¿Qué era lo que estabas viendo?- cambió de tema rápidamente.

Nada que a ti te importe.

Así comenzó a deambular por allí, seguida de cerca por el niño rubio.

Sé que siempre vienes aquí a mirar algo… pero no sé bien el qué.

¿Nunca te han dicho lo molesto que resultas ser?

Sí, mi madre me lo dice todo el tiempo.

¡Ah!, parece entonces que no te lo ha dicho lo suficiente.

Pero también mi padre lo dice.

De ese modo se pasó rápidamente el tiempo que restaba para la salida de la escuela; Era hora de volver.

¡Ayyy!... no sé como te pueden aguantar.

Pues mi madre dice que soy un chico muy maduro para mi edad.

Claro… - exclamó sin creerle, ya harta de escucharle durante casi dos horas.

Y mi padre dice que entiendo muy bien los sentimientos de las chicas para ser un niño.

¡Ay por dios!, ¿Nunca te callas?- decía ya a punto de perder la poca paciencia que tenía.

Y mi tío Shikamaru dice que soy muy problemático.

Ella decidió dejarle de escuchar y se aproximó a la entrada de la Academia con cautela. Sabía que era peligroso regresar, pero si es que su hermano realmente la recogía hoy, estaría en serios problemas.

¿Qué vas a hacer?

¿No es obvio?, tiene que parecer que voy saliendo de la escuela.

¡Ah…! ya entendí. Vas a fingir que si tomaste clase.

¡Pues sí genio!

Um…- hiso pose de pensar, tal cual lo hiciera siempre su padre.

¿Qué?

Tu plan tiene serias fallas.

¿Por qué?

Para empezar porque no estás adentro.

Ella le escuchó atentamente, parecía ofendida.

Y en segundo lugar, porque el maestro te delatará.

¿Ehh?, no había pensado en eso…- meditó insegura.

Pero eso también podría tener solución.

¿Cuál?

Umm…

¡Dime!- pedía ansiosa.

¿Segura que quieres saberlo?

Pues sí tonto.

Bueno- accedió con sencillez y una sonrisa falsa igual a la de su padre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esperaba. Esperaba desde hacía varios minutos; Minutos en los cuales todos y cada uno de sus compañeros se fueron; Salieron de los jardines de la Academia Ninja acompañados de sus padres, madres y hermanos.

¿Y ella?, nada. Seguía esperando, como siempre. Desde que tuviera memorias de su hermano, él todo el tiempo le hacía esperar, o desesperar; Y no, por mucho que se esforzaba no lo entendía, aunque todo el mundo pareciera querer justificarlo.

Para ella siempre había representado esa figura de autoridad paterna; Aquél que con disciplina, reglas y rigidez educaba. Su madre alguna vez le habló de un niño tranquilo, sin pretensiones de nada, que gozara del más absoluto ensimismamiento al grado de no dirigirle la palabra a nadie casi por pena.

Sencillamente aquello le perecía algo imposible de creer, al menos para ella, que desde que tuviese uso de razón había visto reír tan solo contadas veces a su hermano; Y la mayoría de ellas era por egolatría, que sino…

Siempre había esperado más de él. Deseaba y aún tenía la esperanza de conocer a esa parte de él que sabía era el auténtico; Perdido en el medio de programas disciplinarios, duros reglamentos, un sistema que le exigía todo de sí sin posibilidad a error; Eso básicamente era lo que ella conociera ahora, pero no era tan tonta como los adultos creían.

Estaba decidida a rescatarle de aquel delicado y rígido pedestal donde le habían puesto; Solo tenía que encontrar la forma, el lugar exacto por dónde empezar a escarbar y lo tendría a flote de nuevo. O al menos eso era lo que se había propuesto desde hacía unos meses, en donde cierto chico de sus sueños prometió ayudarle por el objetivo en común.

Hola linda.

¿Ehh?

Estaba tan metida en sus pasamientos que no los escuchó acercarse.

Hola tía.

¿Qué haces aquí todavía?

Pues… esperando a que me recojan.

Umm…

La rubia hiso una mueca extraña, para luego mirar a su hijo en busca de respuestas; El niño en cuestión le susurró algo al oído y la mujer asintió convencida.

¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

¿Umm?- contestó distraída.

Anda, ven a comer- animó el niño, con una sonrisa sincera.

Gracias, pero um…

¿Um?

Esperaron madre e hijo.

Deseo seguir esperando.

Bien. Si así lo quieres.

El niño negaba con la cabeza, a punto de hacer un puchero, pero su madre le miró con severidad, dándole a entender que no la hiciera enojar.

¡Cuídate y salúdame a tu madre por favor cuando la veas!

Sí tía, gracias.

Nos vemos después- y le sonrió con amabilidad.

Era el último, el último niño en salir. Y aunque a la rubia mujer y su hijo les diera pena dejarla allí sola; Respetarían la decisión de la niña.

Pasada la tarde, justo en el atardecer fue que decidió que ya era suficiente de esperar.

Sabía que no vendría- murmuró recogiendo sus cosas.

¡Oye tú!

¡Ahh!

Era el hombre que le había impedido la entrada por la mañana, y lucía muy molesto.

¡Detente allí!, ¡No puedes irte hasta que vengan por ti!

Ignorado aquella instrucción se adelantó corriendo a la entrada del jardín, pero el shinobi en cuestión (como buen jounin) le ganó en velocidad y se plantó frente a ella, impidiéndole el pasó.

¿A dónde crees que vas niñita?

Y la tomó fuertemente del brazo, impidiéndole moverse.

Yo… solo…

No me importan tus lloriqueos niña. Además no escaparás tan fácil después de lo que hiciste en el salón de arte.

La niña no contuvo más su llanto, esperaba a que aquel hombre tan serio se apiadara de ella.

Pues será mejor que te empiece a importar si no quieres que te rompa el brazo.

Ambos voltearon hacia el recién llegado; De la impresión o el miedo el shinobi le soltó, y la niña corrió velozmente a los brazos de su salvador. Era él, sin duda nunca la decepcionaba, aparecía cuando más lo necesitaba.

¿Usted es su tutor?- preguntó el jounin con voz temblorosa.

No. Su hermano tenía ciertos pendientes y me mandó por ella, ¿Algún problema con ello?

Para ese entonces la ojiverde se abrazaba fuertemente de él, escondida tras su impotente figura.

 _¡A temblar tonto!_ \- pensó con rencor la niña.

No, ninguno.

Entonces nos vamos.

¡Esperen!

¿Qué?

Preguntó sin dar la vuelta, abrazando a la niña.

La niña causó desperfectos en el salón de arte, escapó de clase y además puso somníferos en la comida de su maestro.

¿Y?

¿Cómo?

Pregunto que cuál es el problema.

Pues…

¿Es algo que no se pueda arreglar?

No…

El jounin parecía cada vez más nervioso de hablar; Ella sabía que se debía a la presencia de su "mentor sustituto".

Perfecto, Entonces arréglenlo y ya está.

¿Ehh?

Nos vamos.

Y así sin más, dejaron con la palabra en la boca y el disgusto en las facciones, a aquel rencoroso jounin. Una vez lejos de la escuela, pudo respirar tranquila, cobijada bajo el abrazo de su príncipe azul; Era todo perfecto, como en sus sueños.

¿Así que hiciste algunas travesuras no?

Um…- le sonrió nerviosa.

Su burbuja rosa se rompió, él se veía muy serio. Claro, no podía esperar que no la regañase por aquello…

Ah… ¿Estoy en problemas?

¡Jajajajaja…!

¿O si?

Lo…. siento.

Contestaba entrecortadamente por la risa, limpiando algunas lágrimas.

Para nada.

Y le sonrió ampliamente.

¿En… serio?- habló tímidamente la menor.

Le ponía nerviosa cuando se acercaba tanto a su cara.

¿Por qué habría de regañarte?

Ahora el chico lucía radiante de felicidad; Así de rápido cambiaba.

Pues, porque me porté mal en la escuela.

¡Jajaja…!, ¿Pero cómo pudiste portarte mal en la escuela si no estabas allí?

¿Ahh?, ¿Cómo?

A veces la confundía lo que decía el mayor; Hablaba muy enredado todo.

El imbécil ese dijo que te escapaste de clases ¿no?

Pues… sí- contestó con pena.

Entonces no pudiste portarte mal en la escuela.

Aseveró con convicción. Bien seguro de sus palabras.

Pero… después regresé a la escuela.

¿Ehh?, ¿Porqué regresaste después de escapar?

Ahora parecía más molesto por el hecho de que hubiera regresado a la escuela, que del hecho de que escapara en primer lugar; Sin duda era muy raro, pero todos esos detalles de su personalidad le gustaban.

Tenía que hacerlo, sino mi hermano se iba a percatar de lo sucedido.

Pero eso no tiene sentido- decía confundido, rascándose la cabeza.

Además…

¿Umm?

Le apenaba un poco el recordarlo.

¿Qué?

Hice algunas cosas de las que posiblemente informen a mi tutor.

¿Y tienes miedo de que tu madre te regañe?

¿Qué?, no.

Y le miró como si hubiera dicho algo absurdo.

¿Entonces?

Ella no tiene nada que ver en lo que a mí concierne; Todas esas cosas de la escuela y demás tonterías las ve mi hermano.

¡Vaya!, no lo sabía. Con razón es tan amargado.

¿Qué?

¡Nada nada!

Agitó las manos, nervioso por la mirada de la menor.

Temo que él se enoje conmigo y lo decepcione.

Umm…

Pasaron algunos segundos en silencio, cada uno meditando sobre lo dicho.

¡Muchas gracias por ayudarme!

¿Umm?

Con ese sujeto.

¡Oh!... no es nada. Pero si te vuelve a molestar dímelo.

¿Para qué?

Para nada en especial- decía un una sonrisa retorcida.

¿Umm?

Ahora vamos a casa.

Sí.

Al cabo de unas cuantas calles más ya se hallaban llegando a la morada de la niña; En donde seguramente ya le esperase su madre.

¿No hay nadie?

Preguntó él con curiosidad, viendo todas las luces apagadas.

No. No es que usualmente haya alguien en casa.

Oh… ya veo.

No podía dejarla allí sola ¿no?

¿A qué hora regresa tu madre?

No lo sé, puede que regrese hoy, o puede que no.

¿Umm?

Está trabajando fuera. Dijo que regresaría entre hoy y mañana, pero no es muy seguro.

Ya veo.

Aunque el chico lucía muy confundido, para ella era perfectamente normal aquello. Su madre era la Jefa del Hospital de Konoha, además de la Líder de la Gran Asamblea Hospitalaria de la Alianza; Era de esperarse que tuviese tanto trabajo.

¿Mi hermano te dijo a qué hora llegaría?

¡Ah!, pues de hecho me invitaron a cenar, es por eso que me resulta raro que no esté tu madre.

¿Cómo?

Se escandalizó.

¡Chicos!... ¿Hay alguien en casa?

¿Ehh?

Ambos voltearon a la entrada.

Es… ¡Madre!

Y corrió a abrazarla.

A mí también me da gusto verte, pero podrías ayudarme mejor con las bolsas.

¡Ah!, sí si.

Buenas tardes Sakura-san.

Saludó el chico, ayudando a la mujer y su hija con casi todas las compras.

¡Eivin!, me da gusto que hayas aceptado la invitación a cenar.

¡Ah!, no… al contrario. Gracias a usted por invitarme.

¡Qué dices!, fue mi hijo quien tuvo la idea de ésta cena.

Sin ofender señora, pero conozco muy bien a su hijo; Y él no es del tipo que invita nada a nadie- recordó a su amigo con cierto fastidio.

¿Umm?

Ambas mujeres le miraron con expectación.

Ah… me refiero a que sé que él está muy ocupado y debió dejarla a cargo de todo.

¡Ay, para nada!, de hecho él preparará la cena de hoy.

¿EHHH?

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder. La hermana del susodicho también parecía sorprendida.

¿De verdad madre?

Sí amor. Ya no debe tardar en llegar.

Claro. El señor puntualidad- refunfuñó para sí mismo, sarcásticamente.

Ayúdame a poner la mesa por favor.

Sí madre.

¡Ah!, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?

Se ofreció caballerosamente Eivin.

No no, los invitados no ayudan.

En realidad… no me molesta.

La mujer siempre le había parecido muy extraña.

Mejor ve a sentarte, en un momento te serviré algo de tomar.

Bien- aceptó confuso.

Mientras, madre e hija cuchicheaban en la cocina…

¿Porqué lo invitarte a cenar madre?

Pensé que te gustaba.

¡AH!- su cara enrojeció por completo.

¡Jajaja…!, aunque pienses que fue mi idea en realidad tu hermano fue quien lo planeó.

Umm…

Ahora ve a ponerte bella para tu príncipe azul; No dejaré que se vaya.

¡Madre!- le regañó roja como un tomate.

¿Qué?- sonreía divertida.

La ojiverde hiso caso y se fue directita a su habitación para asearse un poco. Hacía tiempo que no cenaban todos juntos, de hecho no recordaba muy bien cuando fuera la última vez.

Tal vez hace 2 meses…- meditaba para sí mientras se preparaba para bañarse.

Una vez hubo acabado de vestirse, comenzó a peinarse; Hacía lo mejor que podía con un cabello como el suyo.

Ahhh… - suspiró de frustración- ¿Porqué mi cabello no puede ser como el de las otras niñas?

Y se armó de paciencia una vez más, intentando no arrancarse los mechones rosas en el intento por arreglarlos en un peinado sencillo.

Bien. Creo que con esto estará bien- se dijo bajando de nuevo al comedor.

Al bajar Eivin le miró con una gran sonrisa, lo que la puso nerviosa; Tropezando con sus propios pies. Cayó al suelo desacomodándose un tanto el vestido.

¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sakura.

Tanto su madre como Eivin habían corrido a ayudarla al verla caer; Lo cual solo lo volvía más vergonzoso de lo que ya era.

Tienes un moretón en la rodilla- denotó Sakura.

Si… no me pasó nada- decía mirando al suelo.

Iré por unos hielos, quédate allí.

En tanto el chico la ayudó a sentarse en las escaleras.

¿De verdad estás bien?

Sí- repitió enojada, sin quitar la cara del suelo.

Te vez muy linda.

Ese comentario se ganó su completa atención; Eivin parecía sincero en sus palabras.

Gra…gracias.

Ven. Te ayudaré a poner la mesa.

Su ánimo mejoró notablemente después de aquello, ahora ya solo faltaba que llegara su hermano. Y como si le llamase con la mente, la puerta sonó en ese instante.

¿Puedes ir a ver quién es?

Si madre.

Y sucedió. No tuvo que acercarse demasiado a la puerta, pues su hermano la abría audazmente con un pie; Ya que tenía ambas manos ocupadas con algún manjar de aspecto apetitoso.

Lo más importante de todo era que no venía solo, sí, era ella. Tanto su hermano como Eivin parecían muy interesados en la joven que acababa de entrar, pues no la dejaban de ver.

Buenas noches- saludó escueta y tímidamente la invitada.

Ho… hola.

Saludó Eivin torpemente e hiso intentó por pararse; Lo hiso tan rápido que jaló el mantel de la mesa, llevándose dos de los platos con él al piso. Afortunadamente su hermano era veloz y los atrapó antes de que impactaran, pero el pelinegro no tuvo la misma audacia.

Viéndote así cualquiera pondría en duda tu capacidad como ninja.

Era su hermano, quien le dirigiera ese comentario tan grosero al Oriki.

¡Cállate idiota!, fue… un accidente- decía avergonzado.

¿Están todos bien?- habló por segunda vez la pelinegra.

¡AH!... por supuesto que sí- y se paró de un tirón.

¿Dónde está madre?- le interrogó su hermano.

Ah…

Normalmente ya hubiera corrido a saludar a su hermano mayor, pero además de estar enojada con él; Ahora mismo se sentía incapaz de contestar nada, no con "esa" en su casa, arruinando su cena de ensueño. Por lo que no solo no pudo disimular su disgusto, sino que ignoró al peliblanco.

¡Kenji!...

Hola madre- contestó con simpleza.

La pelirosa mayor corrió a abrazarlo.

¿Cómo te fue en la misión?

Como siempre.

¿Um?

Esa respuesta no era suficiente para Sakura, esperaba más… detalles.

Bien.

Repitió sin ánimos de hablar. Sabía que a su madre le crispaba aquello.

Buenas noches- saludó de nueva cuenta la chica.

Buenas noches señorita.

Para ese entonces a todos les quedaba claro que Yuriko no era precisamente muy bienvenida por ninguna de las dos pelirosas, lo cual significaba un respiro para la menor de ellas; Y un problema para los dos hombres, pues ellos sí que la querían tener allí. Sería una larga noche.

¿Comparaste lo que te pedí?- habló Kenji.

¿Umm?, pues si… ¿Por quién me tomas?

Madre, solo es una pregunta; No tienes por qué molestarte- explicó calmo.

¡No estoy molesta!

Bien- decidió ignorarla- no tardaré mucho, mientras pueden tomar algo.

Y extendió unos vasos, vertiendo té en ellos.

¿Tú lo compraste?- Sakura lucía asombrada.

Si.

Pero… ¿Cuánto cuesta esto?

No lo recuerdo- mintió.

Pues en la factura dice que fueron cuatro mil yen.

Añadió Eivin despreocupadamente, ganándose una mirada asesina del peliblanco.

¿Qué?

No deberías gastar tanto en algo como esto- le regaño Sakura.

Lo siento, platiquen entre ustedes hasta que regrese de la cocina.

Y le dejó con sus quejas a la mitad.

Y… ¿Cómo has estado Yuriko?

Am… bien gracias.

El pelinegro no perdió el tiempo y se sentó a un lado de ella, para poder charlar a gusto.

¿Sigues haciendo misiones con el mismo equipo de siempre?

Si, aunque algunas veces cambiamos un poco.

Oh ya.

Esos dos siguieron hablando por un largo rato; Era obvio que Eivin estaba muy enamorado de esa muchacha. Ella solo sabía que la tal Yuriko había sido compañera de su hermano y Eivin durante su infancia, pero no sabía más nada.

Se sentía muy incómoda por como estaba resultando la situación, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer para remediarlo; Tendría que estar allí viendo como su querido Eivin coqueteaba con la chica esa. Y por si no fuera poco, su hermano también parecía interesado en la joven, o al menos eso era lo que le parecía.

Ya está la cena.

¡Oh!

Era aún como recordara. A todos se les salían los ojos por la comida que tenían frente a sus ojos; Sí, su hermano siempre había sido excelente cocinero, al contrario de su madre.

¡Ya lo había olvidado!, eres un hijo de… digo, se te da muy bien ¿no?- controló sus comentarios en vista de la compañía de las tres mujeres.

Fue un platillo que conocí en Kumogakure.

¿Ehh?- sus compañeros lucían cada vez más sorprendidos.

Desde que lo probé pensé que sería interesante tratar de recrearlo.

¿Pero como lo hiciste?- el pelinegro era el más interesado.

Kenji simplemente se alzó de hombros, restándole importancia.

Se ve exquisito- añadió Yuriko.

Es verdad. Te luciste hijo, gracias.

No es nada en verdad… realmente fue muy simple- acotó inexpresivo.

Gracias por la cena hermano- decía ella con una sonrisa tenue.

¡Malnacido!- murmuró Oriki.

¿Qué?- inquirió Yuriko.

Nada… que se ve bien.

¿Sólo bien?

Le picó Kenji, con la clara intención de molestarle.

Pues sí, ¿qué?, ¿quieres que te ponga una estrella en la frente o qué?

Si lo consideras apropiado no te detendré.

¡Eres un presumido de lo peor!

Las tres mujeres les miraban sin entender.

¡Ja!, son solo cosas de hombres- justificó Eivin.

Bien- le ignoró Kenji- demos las gracias y vamos a cenar.

Todos agradecieron con las manos juntas y agachando la cabeza unos segundos, y se dispusieron a degustar la comida preparada por el peliblanco. No hacía falta decir que había extrañado tanto las comidas de su hermano mayor, que sin duda no tenían ninguna comparación con las de su madre.

Una vez terminada la cena, Eivin y su hermano se ofrecieron a llevar a Yuriko a su casa; La lucha por ver quien "ganaba" el privilegio terminó con los tres fuera de casa. Al parecer no se habían podido poner de acuerdo y terminaron yendo juntos.

Sakura les despidió en la puerta y se dispuso a recoger todo y lavar los platos.

Yo pondré todo en orden, tú ve a alistarte para ir a la escuela mañana.

De acuerdo.

Descansa amor.

Y le dio un beso en la frente.

¿Mi hermano va a dormir aquí hoy?

Me dijo que se quedaría solo ésta noche, pero tal vez tenga otros planes ahora.

Um… ya veo.

Sakura trató de animarle, haciéndole mimos en la cabellera.

Mañana será un gran día. Ya lo verás.

Si.

E intentó ser positiva, aunque realmente le estaba costando trabajo ahora.

Me voy a dormir.

Muy bien. Si tu hermano regresa le diré que vaya a despedirse de ti.

Gracias madre.

Descansa.

Igual.

Y así se dirigió con pesadumbre a su cuarto.

Sin duda alguna el día hoy no le había sonreído mucho, pero ella era positiva y esperaba que mañana fuera mejor; Después de todo, las primeras impresiones suelen ser erróneas y se pueden mejorar.

Eso es.

Esperó a que el sueño le llevara lejos; Lo suficientemente lejos como para poder alcanzarle a él. Abrió su primer cajón del mueble al lado de su cama y sacó un bonito marco con una foto.

La miró largamente, como intentando encontrar algo en ella; Algo que no hubiese visto antes; Algo diferente. Como si la fotografía pudiese empezar a hablarle de un momento a otro, y si eso fuera posible ya todas sus preguntas tendrían respuesta.

Padre.

Murmuró acariciando la silueta en la foto; La misma que le regalara su madre después de que la encontrase hurgando en su cuarto, entre sus cosas. Sakura no se había molestado con ella, y le dejó conservar esa vieja foto.

¿Cómo eras?

Dicha toma era nada más y nada menos que un recuerdo de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja. En ella aparecían algunos de los miembros del escuadrón 4, el que había liderado su padre; Kakashi se encontraba justo al centro de la misma, con Sakura tomada de su brazo derecho.

Se veían felices.

Ella no era tonta, claro que mil y un veces había preguntado sobre su progenitor; Y así mismo su madre y hermano no le decían mucho. Kenji tenía una estricta costumbre o regla de no hablar sobre el hombre, que según él les había abandonado.

¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Y la situación no era tan diferente con los demás adultos. Ni su tía Ino, o Sai, ni Shikamaru o Naruto y Hinata habían soltado ni pio; Bueno, la verdad era que Naruto si habló de más en una ocasión, pero la Concejal Tsunade le había hecho callar mediante métodos ortodoxos y poco negociables.

Umm… ahora que lo veo bien, se parece mucho a mi hermano… pero más grande.

Si quería respuestas tendría que ir a por ellas. Ahora ya sabía quién se las podía dar, y que dado el nexo que tenían entre ellas, no se negaría a contestarle; O por lo menos se le saldría algo más de información… ¿Qué cómo estaba tan segura?

Debe ser incluso más poderoso que Kenji… porque su cabello es más blanco.

No era la primera vez que visitara a aquella tímida mujer; De hecho la veía bastante seguido, pero casi nunca tenían tiempo para pasarla ellas dos solas y muchos menos de hablar. Que su abuela era una tierna y linda mujer, pero igual tenía cierto carácter que, digamos… mantenía trabajando a sus empleados.

Y sus ojos son más negros, o al menos el que se ve.

La abuela Tsunade era una mujer ejemplar, con la que a gusto pasaría todo su tiempo; De hecho era incluso más admirable que su madre, no era que Sakura no lo fuera, pero su abuela tenía una actitud que ella deseaba heredar también. La admiraba tanto que justo por ello, no le insistía tanto como quisiera sobre el tema de su desaparecido padre.

¿Me parezco a ti padre?... ¿aunque sea un poquito?

Mañana era el tan esperado día de prácticas medicinales, que tuviese una vez a la semana con su abuela; Todos los sábados al amanecer. Tenía fe en que mañana podría ser el gran día… dormiría con ello en mente.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ya llevaba un buen rato intentando, intentado e intentando; Y nada. La abuela le había dicho que ese ejercicio sería difícil, pero no creyó que tanto.

¿Cuánto tiempo más deberé seguir con esto?

Hasta que logres hacerlo bien.

Pero es que ya no tengo más fuerzas…

Pues hasta que se te doblen las piernas del cansancio.

Ya se me están doblando…

Entonces hasta que se te cierren los ojos del esfuerzo.

Um… creo que…

La mujer no le prestaba atención desde hacía un rato; Parecía muy ocupada en sus documentos.

¿Y si mejor lo dejamos para otro día?

No se puede.

¿Por qué?

Te faltan otros quince minutos.

Umm…

Ya estaba muy cansada de tratar.

¡Creo que ya está!

No.

¿Cómo lo sabe si no está viendo?

Porque el flujo de energía sigue corriendo por todos lados, se siente.

Llevaba ya unos diez intentos de atravesar una hoja con su chackra; Y unas dos semanas probando a que la hoja no se le quemara en las manos en vez de atravesarla.

¿Podemos pasar a otro tema?

No.

¿O podemos hacer que el ejercicio sea más fácil?

No.

Tenía que distraerse con algo, era demasiado cansado y aburrido; A partes iguales. Normalmente a éste punto era cuando empezaba la sesión de preguntas de la semana, que poco o nada tenían que ver con las prácticas.

Estoy aburrida… y cansada.

Ahh…- suspiró largamente la rubia- no empecemos.

Y se levantó de su escritorio; Dejando los lentes sobre sus escritos y apagando la lámpara que le alumbrase en ese obscuro lugar.

¿Qué? No puede esperar que no me aburra si hacemos siempre lo mismo.

Y yo no esperaría que sigas viniendo si realmente es tan aburrido.

Ella dejó lo que hacía a favor de mirarle atentamente, con la curiosidad pintada en la cara; A lo que Tsunade respondió abriendo las persianas de golpe y porrazo, sin previo aviso.

Obasan, digo… Tsunade Sama…

Ya te lo dije varias veces niña.

¡Por favor!

La mayor fue a tirarse al sillón al lado de la mesita de prácticas; Resaltando su falta de interés por el tema.

No podemos hablar de ese tema, así que ya no insistas.

¿Y cómo me puede pedir que no insista si se trata de un tema de vida o muerte para mí?

¡Oh!, no eres más exagerada y dramática que tu madre porque no puedes…

¡Tsunade Sama!

Y le miró con ojos de cachorrito, como siempre que quería hablar de aquello. Sabía que eso siempre funcionaba, al menos con ella.

Ah…- más suspiros.

¡Por favor!- se abrazó a la mayor.

La ahora Concejal pareció meditarlo bastante, y luego de un rato se serio; Esa era la señal que le decía que estaba lista para hablar, pese a su voluntad.

Su nombre era Kakashi.

La niña abrió grandes los ojos.

Hatake Kakashi.

Asintió con una sonrisa gigante, para que supiera que le escuchaba con toda la atención posible.

Era… como ya te dije antes, un hombre bastante simple si me lo preguntan.

¿Qué le gustaba?

Um… veamos. Leer, holgazanear, dormir, y muchas veces lo mismo.

La menor ladeó la cabeza, sin entender mucho.

No era muy difícil de complacer; Se la vivía encerrado en su casa o en alguna misión.

¿Y cómo fue que se conocieron?

¿Cómo?

Mis padres.

¡Oh!...

La rubia comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado la primera vez.

Ya te lo dije, ¿No prestabas atención?

Si sí… la guerra. Ya sé- repitió cansada- lo que yo quiero saber es si se conocieron durante la guerra, o ya se había encontrado antes aquí, o…

Ya ya- le calló- entiendo lo que quieres.

¿Entonces?

Entonces nada.

¿Umm?

Ese es un tema complicado.

¿Por qué?

Ya lo sabrás a su tiempo.

¿Qué diferencia hay en que lo sepa ahora?

No se dijo más. Sabía que si seguía insistiendo por esa línea no conseguiría nada.

Al menos me puede decir, ¿Cuándo según ustedes tendré edad para saberlo?

Estaba muy molesta ahora.

Por hoy ya acabamos. Ve a casa.

¡No!, ¿Por qué siempre que pregunto algo todos parecen no saber nada?

Has caso. Después hablamos.

¿A qué le temen tanto?, ¿A que no sepa guardar un secreto?

No. Y mejor vete a casa.

¿Pues sabe qué?... yo misma buscaré información sobre él sino me lo dicen.

No te recomiendo hacerlo.

¡Lo haré!

Ya no seas malcriada.

¡Los odio a todos ustedes!

De verdad estaba tratando de calmarla, pero era una de esas veces.

¡Estoy segura que si mi padre estuviese aquí él me entendería!

Cálmate ya o tendré que…

¡Se acabó!, ¡Iré a buscarlo yo misma!

No harás eso.

¡Sí que lo haré!, ¡Quiero que mi padre esté conmigo y ustedes no me lo impedirán!

¡Ajisatsu!

Era Kenji; Y se veía muy molesto.

Buenas tardes Tsunade Sama. Gracias por cuidar de mi hermana, ya nos vamos.

Y la tomó de la mano con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Espera Kenji.

¿Qué?

No la regañes por favor; Se ha portado muy bien y ha avanzado increíblemente rápido para su edad.

Pues eso no es lo que yo veo.

Observaron detenidamente la hoja en la mesa, que estaba semi quemada, pero no perforada.

Solo necesita un poco más de tiempo.

Lo siento, pero tiempo es lo que no tengo.

No la ates a tu estilo de vida.

Kenji se detuvo y giró a verla; Por primera vez en todo el rato.

Mi estilo de vida es la de un hombre intachable, que hace todo lo posible por sacar adelante a su familia cada día. No me compare.

Sabía que estaba en serios problemas. No era la primera vez que pasaba, pero definitivamente a su hermano no le agradaba el que fuera con Tsunade por alguna razón; Ya se lo había casi prohibido.

Buenas tardes- acotó simple, yendo a la salida del edifico.

La espero la próxima semana.

Kenji no dijo más o dio señas de escucharla. Durante ese viaje de regreso a casa, uno que le pareció muy largo, no se habló más nada; Ella por miedo a ser regañada y él por el coraje, que se le notaba a leguas.

¿No te puedo dejar un solo momento a solas o qué?

Hermano…

¡Nada!, ya no quiero que vayas con esa mujer.

Le miró con severidad.

¡Es nuestra abuela!

No; Esa mujer no es nada nuestro, y lo único que hace es darnos problemas y más problemas. Desde hoy te prohíbo ir donde ella, ¿Entendiste?

En ese momento entró Sakura, y la niña corrió a abrazarla.

¿Qué pasa ahora?, ¿Porqué los gritos?

Ajisatsu lloraba, escondida detrás de su madre.

Mi hermano me prohibió ir con Tsunade Obaachan.

Madre e hijo se miraron largamente; Kenji son una solemnidad imborrable y ella con un dejo de tristeza y compasión.

Lo siento Ajisatsu, pero si tu hermano lo dice hay que hacer caso.

La niña le miró con infinita tristeza y corrió directo a su habitación.

¡Él es mi hermano, no mi padre!

Y con esa frase que sabía les dejaría molestos, se encerró a llorar.

Ya no quería salir, ver o escuchar más; Solo sentirse cobijada por una figura amigable. Tomó su conejo blanco de peluche de la cama y lo abrazó con fuerza.

¿Por qué no estás aquí?

Después de un rato el sueño la venció; Si saber cuánto tiempo pasó, la noche cayó.

¿Papá?

Entre sueños podía lograr vislumbrar un par de ojos rojos brillantes vigilándola en una esquina obscura del cuarto. No estaba muy segura si era un sueño, pero le gustaba pensar que era real… al menos eso se repetía todas las noches, al mirarle allí en una esquina, aparecer y desaparecer mientras la creía dormida.


	42. Chapter 42: Podría ser hoy

Hola hola!

Antes de nada mencionar, que parecer ser que últimamente me he estado extendiendo muchísimo con los capítulos; La verdad que ya lo había notado, pero es que apenas que me puse a ver la cantidad de páginas que me marcaba en Word, pues que casi me da algo.

No sé si será molesto que se hayan estado alargando más y más; Pero ya me he dado cuenta y lo corregiré, sino esto se me irá de las manos, no sé… tal vez detallo demasiados las escenas xd

En fin, que eso era algo que necesitaba comentar, solo para que sepan que soy consciente de ello, y que trataré de arreglarlo por supuesto.

Una vez más muchas gracias por continuar siguiendo la historia, y sin más me despido por hoy; Esperando como siempre y sea de su agrado :)

Hasta la próxima!

Capítulo 42: Podría ser hoy…

El letargo pesado de la tarde menguaba las fuerzas de mis hombres, pero no habíamos llegado tan lejos como para rendirnos; Solo porque al enemigo se le había hecho fácil escapar, o eso era lo que ellos creían. De ninguna manera.

No mientras yo esté a cargo.

¡Capitán!

La misión había comenzado de rutina como siempre, de hecho se hubiera quedado así de no ser por unos alborotadores que habían llamado nuestra atención. Desde que llegamos al poblado no dejaban de mirarnos con desprecio y altanería, no era de sorprenderse que pasados los días la situación fuera empeorando.

¿Qué sucede?

Ya no creo que podamos alcanzarlos. Nos llevan medio día de ventaja.

Si que podemos. Apresuren el paso.

Por requerimientos de la misión nos habíamos separado en dos grupos diferentes, pero dadas las características de mis hombres había dejado a dos elementos más de su lado; Un médico y un especialista en investigación. Ambos eran chunnin, de hecho todos lo eran, por lo que no lograba entender cómo era posible que les viesen la cara tan fácil.

¡Capitán!, el rastro se enfría…

Sí señor, por favor dejémoslo ya.

Es imposible.

Nada de eso.

Cuando salí del poblado con un solo hombre creía que era la mejor decisión; Que los equipos podrían estar equilibrados de ese modo; Que realmente estaban capacitados para eso y más. La encomienda era sencilla, vigilar que no llegara gente sospechosa al lugar durante el tiempo en que nosotros dos nos encargábamos de seguir las pistas dadas por nuestro informante.

Ya estamos cerca, voy apretar el paso.

¿Qué?...

Tenga piedad, no somos tan rápidos como usted.

Parece que no te escucha Saburo.

O eso es lo que quiere que creamos…

Llegar a la cima de la montaña nos permitiría verlos con más facilidad, aún si estaban a una distancia considerable; Era hora de ponerme en acción.

¡Sharingan!

¿Señor?

¿Qué es lo que ve?

Yo no creo que vea nada, ya deben estar muy lejos como para que…

¡A las 7:00 en punto; 40 kilómetros!

¿Qué?, ¿Pero cómo puede saberlo?

¡Es el Sharingan idiota!, atraviesa las paredes.

¿Ah sí?

Intentaba mantener la calma en todo momento y concentrarme para no perder el rastro, pero es que ellos lo volvían muy complicado con sus constantes parloteos.

¡Espere Capitán!

Deja de llamarle capitán, es molesto…

Pero es que es nuestro capitán, ¿Cómo quieres que le llame?

Se mueve muy rápido. Lo perderemos si siguen peleando.

¡No estamos peleando!

¡Capitán!, ya no puedo seguir con el pie así.

Yo te atenderé más adelante.

¿Cuándo?

¡Cuando nos deje parar!

¡Miren!, sí son ellos…

¿Qué?

¿Pero qué no estaban más lejos?

Son sus rezagados. Ono vendrá conmigo y el resto se encargará de ellos dos.

Les indicó Kenji; Para justo después desaparecer entre los árboles, acompañado del susodicho.

¿Quiénes dos?

Creo que se refería a ellos dos.

¡Ah!

¡Los encontramos malditos!

¡No los dejes escapar Endo!

¡Detrás de ti Kume!

¿A dónde fue el Capitán?

¡Ya deja de llamarle así!, ¿No ves que nos dejó solos?

Mientras, Kenji se aseguraba de que el líder de esos bandidos no escapase con la información que tenía.

¡Capitán!, ¿Porqué les seguimos si ya tenemos a sus subordinados?

Por la misma razón que yo dejé a los míos.

¿Qué?

¡Cuida tu espalda Ono!

¡Ahhh!... eso estuvo cerca.

El líder de esos maleantes era un jounin, líder de la misión y por si fuera poco buscado por su mismísimo Kage; El del País del Trueno. Era claro que no lo podían dejar escapar, al menos no sin un poco de información valiosa, por algo lo estarían cazando y ofreciendo recompensas… vivo o muerto, según los anuncios que se emitieran por todo el país bajo el dominio del Raikage.

¡Usa a tus clones de sombra para confundirlo!

¿Ehh?, pero si…

¡Hazlo y después preguntas!

De acuerdo. ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!

Y en apenas un parpadeo su enemigo cayó fulminado al piso, por lo que parecía ser una luz plateada cargada de una vertiente de poderosa energía eléctrica; El solo sentirla cerca bastaba para mearse en los pantalones, afortunadamente era su Capitán quien la usase contra el fugitivo y no contra él.

¡Raigin!

¡Malnacido!... ¡Me quemaste!

¡Dime quién te mandó!

Sí, posiblemente cualquiera pensaría que era demasiada violencia para un pobre fugitivo; Pero ese no era cualquier desertor. La familia de la que provenía era (hasta donde sabía) noble, o por lo menos pertenecían al gremio del Señor Feudal, y en lo que respectaba a sus crímenes parte de ellos los había cometido abusando de su poder.

¡Hijo de…!, ¡Ahh!

¡Habla o te quemaré el otro brazo!

Éste no era ni pobre ni fugitivo. No podía demostrar sentimentalismos ante alguien así, de otra forma no les quedaría claro que sus amenazas eran reales; Ya más de una vez había tenido el mismo problema, no cometería ese error de nuevo.

¡Capitán!, ¿No cree que es demasiado?

Nunca, nunca era demasiado para alguien de su calaña.

¡Jajaja…!

¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Yo… creo que ya sé quién eres niño.

Lo normal cuando se torturaba a alguien era escucharle suplicar, no instigar por más.

Si lo sabes entonces entenderás porqué debes empezar a hablar ya.

¿Señor?

Veo que ya tienes algo de experiencia, a diferencia de la vez anterior.

¿Um?

No me recuerdas. Claro…

¡Vas a colmarme la paciencia!

Y acto seguido empuñó su espada, listo para atacar. No pudo completar el movimiento, pues sus pupilos le miraban.

¡Los tenemos señor!

Bien hecho. Regresemos la basura a su lugar.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Observaba en silencio. Parecía ser que entre más se acercaba a algún lugar, éste más se despejaba; En fin, que eso era bueno para él, y además ya estaba acostumbrado.

La gente de la aldea apenas le viera, corría como si de la peste se tratará. Si se lo preguntaban hacían bien en huir, sobretodo en momentos como ahora; Él mismo sabía a qué se debía la fama de la que se había hecho durante estos últimos años.

El Hokage los atenderá ahora.

Entraron todos haciendo una reverencia perfectamente sincronizada.

Buenas tardes Hokage-Sama.

Buenas chicos.

Se le notaba muy cansado y estresado; Para ser tan joven.

Hokage-Sama…

¿Umm?

Están esperando a que les hable.

¡Oh!

El recientemente nombrado Hokage rubio, daba mucho de qué hablar tanto a civiles como shinobis por igual.

¿Cómo les fue?

Era casi como si temiera hacer esa pregunta, todas y cada una de las veces que se encontraran en su despacho; O… más específicamente hablando de él.

La misión fue exitosa señor. Tuvimos algunos contratiempos, pero todo marchó conforme a lo planeado- explicó Kenji.

En su reporte dice que al concluir con la encomienda, se encontraron con ninjas fugitivos del País de Trueno... ¿Puede explicarme los detalles Capitán?

Kenji miró al Nara, expectante de lo que diría. Y a sabiendas de que una vez más buscaría llevarle la contraria en todo momento; No se dejaría amedrentar tan fácil.

Por supuesto. Nos encontrábamos finalizando ya la entrega de los paquetes, pero nos llevó varios días darnos cuenta de que estaban adulterados.

¿Y eso no representaría un cambio de planes?

No.

¿No?

No mientras nos dividiéramos las tareas. Además los aldeanos no tuvieron ningún problema en prestarnos hospedaje por un día más.

¿Está justificando el hecho de que se quedaron un día más de lo permitido?

El plazo de la hoja de contratación decía cinco días o hasta que la entrega sea finalizada satisfactoriamente.

La entrega ya había finalizado.

Pero no satisfactoriamente. Al menos no lo demostraron así los compradores.

Para todos era claro que era una lucha de voluntades entre esos dos; Probablemente la primera vez les pareció extraño, pero con el paso de las misiones se hiso más una costumbre. Aún así el Hokage estaba pintado allí, ya que no agregaba nada y solo esperaba a la resolución del "debate".

El presupuesto de la misión es estrecho, cubre la cantidad exacta para los días que se estipulaba en la hoja.

Y no lo rebasamos. Los alimentos también corrieron a cuenta de los aldeanos.

¿Podríamos decir entonces que usted dejó a su consideración cómo terminaría la entrega?

Diríamos más bien que yo prioricé la calidad en el servicio, antes que la mala planeación del presupuesto para ésta misión que requería de dos jounin y cuatro Chunnin.

Naruto casi se para de pestañas, y Shikamaru… bueno. Sabían que Kenji era un chico de armas tomar, no podían venir a culparlo luego cuando hablara de más; Bien dicen que hay que tener cuidado de no morderse la lengua cuando uno habla, o que el que nada debe nada teme.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió para que se encontraran con éstos sujetos de la Aldea del Trueno?

Sus compañeros parecían igual o más enojados que el Hokage y su asistente.

Ellos se hicieron notar al tercer día de que llegamos al poblado, pero fue hasta el quinto día que fueron a provocarnos.

¿Y ustedes cedieron a las provocaciones?

No. Mi equipo fue congruente con los protocolos de las misiones, hasta que tuvieron que actuar en defensa propia.

¿Cómo puede saber si usted no estuvo allí durante el altercado?

Porque confío plenamente en la capacitación y profesionalismo de mis elementos. Además hay varios testigos oculares.

¿Me está diciendo entonces que se toparon por casualidad con los fugitivos?

Shikamaru ya se encontraba bastante cabreado, al menos para él y Naruto era claro que intentaba por todos los medios encontrarle errores a su misión. Ya no era la forma objetiva de proceder del normalmente calmado genio.

Sí. Así fue.

Shikamaru, creo que ahora es más importante empezar a dirigir a la División de Interrogatorios. Pueden retirarse ya Capitán.

Sí señor.

Y se despidió junto al resto de su equipo, con una sonrisa casi imperceptible en los labios; Al saberse vencedor.

No deseaba saber más de ese asunto por ahora, quería despejar su mente un poco sobre aquel asunto; Ya más tarde se encargaría de saber todo lo que necesitaba del sujeto al que había capturado. Tenía gente en todos los lugares que necesitaba oídos, ojos y voces.

Finalmente podía darse el lujo de pensar en su familia, por primera vez en toda la semana. Así fue que caminó hacia el lugar acordado, aunque todavía era muy temprano; No deseaba volver aún a casa.

¿Kenji?

¿Iroki?

¿Cómo estás?

Bien, gracias.

¡Qué gusto verte después de tantas semanas!

Si.

Contestó escuetamente. No tenía muchos ánimos de platicar.

¿Cómo va el trabajo?

Bien. ¿Y el tuyo?- preguntó más por desviar la atención que por interés.

Igual, no me quejo. Es un buen lugar para estar.

Pues déjame decirte que no te ves muy contento que digamos.

Bueno, no es que sea precisamente un retiro pero…

Dime, ¿Los rumores son ciertos?

¡Ahh…!- suspiró con cansancio y resignación- Tu ganas.

Kenji le miró intentando aparentar más interés de lo usual.

¿Qué les sirvo jóvenes?

Un sencha bien cargado por favor- ordenó el peliblanco.

¿Y para usted?

¿Tendrá algún jugo?

No, solo té.

Bien. Entonces un genmai rebajado por favor.

La casa del té era el lugar más tranquilo y solitario de toda la aldea, al menos de día; De noche era todo muy diferente.

Resulta que la Escuela Especial para Guardianes Imperiales es más complicada y meticulosa de lo que parecía en un principio.

¿Porqué?, ¿Es que el nombre no lo dice todo?- obvio con una ceja en alto.

Ya sé, ya sé. Debí imaginármelo pero… ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que tenías que tomar clases de modales, katas y todo eso para poder admitir?

Kenji simplemente se alzó de hombros sin demostrar emoción por el tema.

Me sentía como un pato en un lago de cisnes.

¡Jajaja…!

Iroki le miró con pena o vergüenza; Ante la risa sincera.

¡Qué malo eres Kenji!

Pues debiste prepararte mejor. En eso tenía razón tu padre.

¿Le estás dando la razón a mi padre?

Y le miró como si de un bicho raro se tratase.

Solo en lo que al éste tema refiere. Era lógico, hasta un idiota lo habría visto.

No puedo creer que sean así de cerrados en estos días. ¡Estamos en la nueva era!

¡Así se habla!

¡AHH!

De la nada se apareció un ANBU gritando por los cielos y agitando las manos, asustando a Iroki en el camino; Ese solo podía ser una persona en toda la faz de la tierra.

¿Qué sucede?- se quitó la máscara.

¡Casi me matas de un susto!- admitió el Nara, más blanco que las tazas del té.

¿Fue por la máscara?

Y a mi casi me matas sin ella; Póntela otra vez- remató el Hatake.

Ha, ha, ha… muy gracioso- ironizó molestó el recién llegado.

Se sentó a un lado del chico Nara, los tés llegaron y la conversación continuó; Ésta vez un poco más animada que antes.

¿Cómo que no te admitieron?

Esa es la realidad- lucía deprimido.

No te me agüites. Ya verás que en el siguiente lo pasas.

Gracias.

Kenji era consciente de que Eivin le estaba molestando, como siempre; Alargando la conversación hasta su límite, pero ésta vez su paciencia estaba a poco de irse al carajo.

Bueno, pues que te valla muy bien para el siguiente- apresuró el peliblanco.

Gracias, creo.

E Iroki igual sabía que era hora de irse, ya no era muy bienvenido; O eso era lo que percibía desde hacía como media hora, pero Eivin insistía en hacerle la plática.

Ya… me tengo que marchar.

¿Cómo?, ¿te vas tan pronto?

Sí, es que mi madre llega hoy; Y tengo cosas que preparar en casa.

Igual unos minutitos más no te quitan nada.

Insistió el pelinegro, solo para moler otro poco.

No. Ya tiene que irse.

Tanto el Nara como el ANBU le miraron con un tanto de sorpresa.

Es bien conocido que su madre es una bruja.

Más sorpresa y otro tanto de risas y enojos bien controlados.

Sin ofender, pero es verdad.

¿Eso no me suena a una disculpa?- bromeó Eivin.

Si no se va ahora podría estar en serios problemas.

¿Ehh?- le escuchó atentamente el primogénito de Shikamaru.

No solo con su madre, también con su padre.

¿Qué?, ¿Porqué lo crees?

El Hatake era audaz.

Después de regresar con semejante noticia, no querrás llegar tarde para ayudar en los preparativos de la bienvenida de tu madre.

¡Es verdad!

Eivin le observó moverse en silencio.

Además aún lo puedes arreglar si te luces en la decoración. Tu madre quedará encantada contigo y no importará que tan molesto esté tu padre.

¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?

Había caído.

¡Me voy!

¿Seguro que no quieres otro té?- insistió el pelinegro.

¡No gracias!- decía corriendo ya a la puerta del establecimiento.

¡Yo te lo disparo!

¡Será para la otra, gracias Eivin!

Y se fue.

Eres un puto amargado Hatake.

Y tú eres un increíble manipulador Oriki.

Ambos sabían que al otro le molestaba que le llamase así. Se retaron con la mirada durante algunos varios segundos, hasta que el locatario del lugar les interrumpió.

Por favor no se vayan a pelear aquí dentro por favor, el bar está al lado- rogó el hombre asustado.

¡Jajajaja…!

Y rieron abiertamente juntos, mientras el hombre les veía con cara de locos.

Vamos a tomar otro cada uno- aclaró el mayor con una sonrisa de quien no mata ni una mosca.

El hombre de gafas asistió y se marchó asustado; Dejándoles solos de nuevo.

¿Y bien?

¿Qué?

Dime de una buena vez lo que averiguaste si no quieres que te lo saque a golpes.

¡Uy!- fingió asustarse con su amenaza- La verdad eso sería muy complicado, ya sabes…

No me tientes porque no estoy de humor.

Bueno bueno.

Y se puso serio al fin.

¿Qué quieres saber?

Todo.

Hay que ser más específicos, porque son muchas cosas.

Entonces empieza ya.

Bien. ¿Por dónde empezar?

Sabía que le estaba impacientando, pero tenía que estar muy atento con lo que le diría.

Descubrimos al menos dos de las guaridas que utilizaron cuando escaparon de la aldea.

El Hatake quería preguntar más, pero le dio espacio de terminar.

La primera fue…- pausó por alguna razón.

¿Sí?- le incitó a continuar.

La primera fue en donde me llevaron cuando me secuestraron.

Sabía que eso era un tema delicado, así que de eso no preguntaría a menos que él se lo quisiera contar.

¿Y la segunda?

La fechamos aproximadamente a dos años de desuso. Era una de sus principales instalaciones de pruebas.

¿Es decir?

Habían restos de cientos y cientos de personas allí dentro. Hombres, ancianos, mujeres, niños…

Eivin.

No, está bien.

El hecho era que aunque su amigo siempre se hiciera el fuerte, se daba una buena idea de cuánto le pesaba la carga de tantos muertos.

Tenían diferentes estados de descomposición, pero la mayoría llevaban al menos diez años encarcelados allí como sujetos de pruebas.

¿Hubo algún otro vestigio de qué es lo que hacían allí?, ¿cuántos eran?

No. Pero si encontramos algunas prendas de ropa usadas.

¿Y qué hay con ellas?

Kenji. Tengo que advertirte que a éste punto…

Pues dímelo.

Y allí estaba. Lo que necesitaba saber, pero para saberlo tendría que dejar sus sentimentalismos a un lado, una vez más; Ya estaba habituado a ello.

Eran claramente prendas de un jounin de la Aldea de la Hoja; Más específicamente del prófugo Ex Sexto Hokage.

Respiró hondo, tan hondo como pudo.

Eso para nada quiere decir que él deba necesariamente estar implicado en las pruebas- se apresuró a aclarar.

Ya lo sé. Eso lo determinaran los exámenes de laboratorio.

Y aún si…

Prosigue por favor con lo demás.

Bien.

Eivin también sabía de sobra que tendría que escoger muy bien sus palabras de aquí en adelante.

Hay… encontramos algo muy extraño en ese lugar.

¿El qué?

Todavía no estamos seguros de qué sea exactamente, pero tomamos fotografías y un cartógrafo ayudó con los planos para poder estudiar la estructura con más precisión.

¿Estructura?, ¿Qué tan grande es?

Umm… pues bastante parecida a la cúpula de Ishigakure.

¿Cómo?

No sabría cómo explicarlo; Ese tipo de cosas ya las verás por ti mismo cuando vayas.

¿Y de lo demás?

El terreno es un lugar de jungla; Por lo que es muy húmedo y obscuro, se presta perfectamente para la creación de vida.

¿Cómo?, ¿Qué tipo de vida?

Ya te lo explicarán mañana. Todavía ni yo logro entenderlo muy bien.

De acuerdo. Gracias Eivin.

De nada.

¿Algo más que deba saber por ahora?

El ANBU se lo pensó un momento. Varios minutos a decir verdad.

Lo que estamos por destapar es algo grande, y una vez despapado no se podrá dar marcha a tras Kenji.

El menor le miró sin entender.

Lo sé, pero las consecuencias serán solo mías.

No. No te pienses que eres el centro del universo, todos tendremos parte en esto…

No entiendo- se sinceró.

Sé que para ti es importante tu padre…

¡Él no es…!

Pero él es no es lo único que hay en juego- le interrumpió- ¿Me entiendes?

Eivin podía ser una persona muy alegre, despreocupada y hasta torpe; Y sin embargo entendía la importancia de éstos descubrimientos.

Si vamos a hacer esto juntos, tendrás que aprender a confiar en los demás.

Y sabía que tenía razón, le gustara o no.

Y ahora me toca a mí.

Habló de pronto el ANBU, cambiando de ambiente a uno más jovial.

¿Umm?

Ya hablamos de algo de tu interés.

Kenji volteó lo ojos al techo; Sabiendo lo que vendría.

Es mi turno.

Bueno, ¿Y?- le concedió Kenji, sin humor.

¿Cómo vas con… "eso"?

Umm…

Alargó la respuesta lo más que pudo.

No lo sé. No soy muy bueno- dejó simplemente después de un rato.

¿EHHHHH?...

El Hatake le observó con hastío por sus reacciones tan exageradas.

¡El gran Kenji Hatake y Haruno!... ¡Hijo de los mismísimos dioses y pulido en oro fino de veinticuatro quilates!, ¿no puede con algo tan sencillo?

Ya cállate. Es una estupidez.

¡Claro!, cuando se trata de en lo que eres bueno está bien tomárselo con seriedad, pero si no se te da entonces son tonterías ¿no?

¿Eso quiere decir que te consideras bueno?

¡La pregunta ofende mi querido Ken-kun!... ¡Ahhh!

De un tirón ya le tenía tirado con la cara contra la mesa, sujetando bien su brazo en la espalda.

¡Vuelve a llamarme así y te golpearé tantas veces contra la mesa que quedarás desfigurado!

¡Cuánta violencia para alguien joven!... ¿será la virginidad?

En ese momento el peliblanco le soltó, a favor de cerrar la puerta de su cubículo; Para estar aún más encerrados; Por si los gritos de su compañero imprudente.

¿Qué pasa?... ¡Oh vamos!, no es nada para avergonzarse mi querido amigo.

¡Querrías la próxima vez ser más discreto!- murmuró enojado.

¡Vaya!, ¿Quién diría que tu humilde servidor tendría algo que enseñarle al gran y poderoso Kenji Hatake?... ¿Ah?...

Le picaba con la palita del té en las costillas, para avergonzarle más si era posible.

Ya, está bien. Mejor cuéntame que pasó.

El menor se quedó callando durante algunos segundos; Mezcla entre la ira y la vergüenza de hablar de aquel tema que tanto le incomodaba, pero que el mayor siempre se esforzaba en sacar cada que se encontraban.

No lo sé.

Habló después de varios minutos sin mirarle a la cara, asustando al chico bocón.

¿Qué pasó?, ¿Qué le dijiste?

Nada.

¿Nada?, ¿Cómo que nada?, ¿No hablaron?

No sabía de qué hablar con ella. No parecía muy interesada en mí o en mi trabajo.

¡No!, ¿Cómo crees?, si su amiga me dijo que adoraba a los shinobis.

Pues entonces no sé qué pasó.

¿Seguro que no le dijiste nada raro?

Solo hablamos acerca de lo peligroso del maquillaje.

¿EHH?... ¿Qué le dijiste?

Pues que era dañino para la piel tanto maquillaje.

Eivin se lamentó en silencio, con la mano en la cara.

¿Qué?

¡Eres peor de lo que pensaba!, ¿A caso no sabes que a una mujer no le puedes hablar de eso?

¿Por qué?

Es ofensivo.

Sigo sin entender porqué.

¡Ahhh…!- suspiró largamente- A éste paso morirás virgen hombre.

Kenji se ofendió.

Eivin. Tengo catorce no cuarenta.

¡Exacto!, yo a tu edad ya era toda una máquina.

Si claro.

¿No me crees?

No. Y no necesito demostraciones gracias.

¡Ugh!, pues qué asco… ni que te las fuera a dar de todas formas.

Y quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, solo mientras el ruidoso daba un sorbo a su té.

¿Y cómo vas tú "maquina"?- ironizó el peliblanco.

Ha, ha- vociferó sin gracia, para poco después suspirar deprimido.

¿Um?

¿Por qué me preguntas una cosa así?

Porque no sé lo que pasó esa noche después de que los dejé solos.

¡Imbécil!, para empezar no tendrías que haber ido con nosotros, ¿No quedamos en que yo la llevaría?

Sí.

¿Entonces qué hacías allí estorbando? ¿Ah?

Kenji pensó en sus palabras, sabía que bien ahora era su turno para picarlo.

Solo quería comprobar una cosa.

¿Ahh?- e hiso una mueca exagerada- ¿Comprobar qué idiota?

Si ella no seguía enamorada de mí.

Eivin calló durante algunos segundos, presa de la sorpresa.

¿Y cuál fue tu resolución genio?- murmuró sin interés.

Que no.

¡Vaya!, ¿Y para eso estropeaste mis planes?

¿Cómo?, ¿No te sorprende?

¡Pues no!- aclaró a punto de brincar de su asiento.

Entonces ya lo sabías- afirmó.

Sí.

¿Y por qué si ya lo sabías sigues sin hacer nada?

Una vez más el Oriki hiso esperar su respuesta. Se miraba muy serio.

Yo… no lo sé.

Siempre que dices eso es porque si lo sabes. Así que dime.

Creo que…

¿Um?

Parecía no querer contestar; Ahora se miraba afligido.

¿Qué ocurre?

Está enamorada de otro- admitió con pesadumbre.

¿Y eso es una excusa para no hacer nada?

Eivin le miró con impresión.

¡Es lo más desanimante que puede haber!, ¿Y tú me dices que siga intentando?

Pues sí, es simple.

¿Simple?, ¿Y cómo la voy a enamorar si está mirando a otro lado?

Eso no importa.

¿No?

Ya se estaba molestando de que su amigo no entendiera la gravedad del problema.

No; Porque al final tú serás quien se quede con ella. Después de todo se van a casar ¿no?

¡Osh!, no entiendes nada ¿Verdad?

¿Qué tengo que entender?

Que no quiero que ella esté conmigo porque nuestros padres nos hayan comprometido desde niños.

¿A no?

¡No!

¿Entonces?

Eivin respiró más hondo aún, inspirándose paciencia.

Olvidaba que hablaba con el "rey frío".

El susodicho le miró son expectación pero sin verse ofendido.

Yo… no quiero que ella se sienta obligada a estar conmigo; Solo porque debe, ¿Sabes?

Kenji no entendía mucho, pero le escucharía.

Si vamos a vivir juntos lo que nos resta de nuestras vidas quiero que sea porque ambos lo decidimos así.

¿Y si no lo logras?

El pelinegro le miró fijamente, con decisión y melancolía por igual; Entonces Kenji supo lo que pretendía.

Eivin. Ya tienes suficientes problemas con tu padre, como para agregarle más.

Lo sé.

Entonces no cometas una locura. Mucho menos por algo como esto.

No, locura sería continuar con algo así…

El peliblanco suspiró con fuerza.

Tu deber y el de ella es llevar a bien el País del Fuego; Así como el nuestro es protegerlos a ustedes y a todos los aldeanos… ¿Entiendes?

Lo siento, pero eso hace años que no va conmigo- negó con la cabeza- Sino logro que ella me corresponda, renunciaré a mi cargo definitivamente.

¡Es una absoluta locura Eivin!

¡No!, y no empieces con tus discursos nacionalistas. Ya tomé esa decisión, y no hay marcha atrás.

Realmente hablaba en serio. Lo sabía, porque conocía esa mirada suya.

¿Y qué crees que diga tu padre cuando se entere?

Me vale una puta mierda lo que diga ese viejo.

Ahh…- suspiró con más por hacer.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Estuvo allí lo más temprano que fue posible, antes incluso que todos; Y aún así el Hokage lo hacía esperar. Podría empezar a cree que era a propósito.

¿Kenji?

¿Ah?

¿Cómo has estado hijo?

Bien gracias eh…

Estaba abrumado. La madre de su fallecido amigo Arashi, se le aparecía así como así después de tantos años.

Veo que has tenido mucho trabajo, pero te ves bien.

El comentario le apenó, por lo que no dijo más.

Creciste bastante muchacho, ¿Cómo está tu madre?

Ahh… bien gracias.

Al parecer la mujer no estaba enterada de lo sucedido en la aldea. El "incidente" de hace más de seis años.

Mi esposo y yo acabamos de regresar y nos estamos adaptando de nuevo a Konoha.

Ya veo. Que gusto que hayan decidido volver.

Si… en realidad regresamos porque nos enteramos de lo sucedido.

¿Ehh?

Entonces si lo sabía; Al parecer.

Sé que te parecerá muy extraño, pero es que el lugar en donde nos asentamos está muy incomunicado de las cinco Grandes Naciones. Tardamos varios meses en regresar por los rumbos del País de la Tierra; Que eran los más cercanos y pues…

No se preocupe. Pero no entiendo, ¿Porqué regresaron?

Queríamos saber que tú y tú madre se encontraban bien después de aquello.

Era extraño, pero ya no quería escuchar más del tema, aún si era para darle sus condolencias.

Además la Concejal Tsunade y el Sexto Hokage fueron muy amables con nosotros también.

Ah…- intentaba terminar con la conversación.

Perdón si es muy imprudente de mi parte hablar de esto contigo, solo queríamos mi esposo y yo que supieran que estamos aquí… por si algo se les ofrece. Para apoyar.

Muchas gracias- terminó incómodo.

Buenas tardes.

Afortunadamente su compañero se apareció en el momento indicado (por primera vez).

Buenas joven.

Mucho gusto- espetó sin más Eivin.

Muchos gusto. Nora Amayo-

Eivin Oriki.

¡Oh!, pero si tú eres…

Sí. Lo soy- reconoció con pesadumbre.

¡Los recibirá el Hokage!

Y otro oportuno fue Shikamaru, (de nuevo, por primera vez).

¡Ah!, no los interrumpo más. Que tengan buena tarde.

Gracias- contestaron los dos.

Nos vemos después- y le extendió un papel a Kenji en la mano.

¿Entraran o no?

Vamos.

Sin tener tiempo para analizar, se guardó el papel en la mano y se dirigió a Naruto.

Buenas tarde Hokage Sama- habló con prisa- Creo que ya sabe por lo que hemos venido.

Lo sé- vociferó el rubio, entrelazando sus manos frente a su boca- Shikamaru.

Lo que pidieron no les puede ser concedido.

¿Qué?, pero creía que ya estábamos de acuerdo- se alteró Kenji.

¡Calma calma!- tranquilizó el Hokage- Aún no termina.

Lucían muy serios ambos.

Mira Kenji, lo que trataba de explicarte es que no hay los suficientes elementos para tu misión.

¿Cómo?, ¿Pero ya les avisaron?

No- continuó Naruto- su Sensei y su compañera están de misión justo ahora; Por lo que no llegarán a tiempo.

Eivin se veía incluso más molesto que el Hatake con la noticia.

Habrá… forma de cambiar de elementos, o algo así.

Kenji. No estás pensando con la cabeza fría- le advertía su tío Naruto.

No. Ya lo tengo bien planeado.

Pero ya cambiaron los elementos. Aunque consiguieses otros tendrías que replantear todo otra vez- añadió el Nara tranquilamente.

Estaremos bien- ayudó Eivin.

Todos le miraron; Lucía bastante seguro de lo que decía.

Reclutaré a dos de mis elementos de ANBU que están de descanso; Y ustedes pueden poner dos de su elección.

Pero necesitan un médico, además Konohamaru es de los pocos especialistas en terreno que nos quedan ahora.

Tengo un médico en mente; Y en cuanto al especialista, creo que hay más de uno que gustosamente vendría.

Hasta Kenji estaba sorprendido de lo dicho por su amigo; Todo sacado de la manga en menos de treinta segundos.

Muy bien- aceptó Naruto- confiaré en ti Eivin.

Sí señor.

Entonces mañana mismo pueden partir al amanecer.

¿Mañana?- repitió el peliblanco.

Necesitamos preparar todo; No corran prisa- explicó el asistente del Hokage.

Así, sin más por alegar al menos por hoy, regresó a casa.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que encontraría allí; Después de tanto tiempo al fin parecía haber algo que le llevaría a él.

Estoy, muy cerca…

Al contrario de lo que se esforzara en decirle y recalcarle a todo el mundo, él realmente deseaba encontrar a su padre.

Y cuando te encuentre.

Necesitaba saber; Tener las respuestas; Entender porqué se había ido; Preguntarle la verdad; Dejar de imaginar las mil y un razones que pudo haber tenido y solo, solo… saber.

Contestarás todas mis malditas preguntas.

Ya estaba cansado de escuchar tantas mentiras de parte de todos; No confiaba más, solo necesitaba saber, no por él, claro que no.

Ellas… ellas necesitan saber.

Tenía que encontrarlo, para que el muy infeliz se hiciera responsable de todo lo que había deshecho; Arreglar todos sus errores y entonces entregarse a la justicia.

No me importará…

Sí, podía sonar lo más ridículo del mundo, pero él haría justicia por su propia mano. Ya era suficiente de que su familia tuviera que pagar por sus errores, limpiaría su nombre; Y de nuevo, no por él.

O al menos eso era lo que se decía todas las noches, para poder conciliar el sueño. Las más difíciles habían sido cuando salía de la aldea; Imaginar a su padre saliendo de algún arbusto, roca, río, o solamente imaginar que podría estar tan cerca de él sin siquiera saberlo.

Ya no podía más con la incertidumbre. No dormía noches enteras, pensando en cientos de métodos o formas que le llevasen hasta él; Buscando entre sus cosas, intentado adivinar en qué lugar lo encontraría, en dónde se escondería, pero la realidad volvía cuando se daba cuenta que no lo conoció lo suficiente.

Y sí, había visto sus cosas. Después de que el Hokage dejase la aldea, el Concejo determinó quedarse con todas sus pertenecías para investigarlo, evidenciarlo; Con el paso de los meses esos objetos fueron olvidados en una bodega del cuartel ANBU, por considerárseles inservibles luego de no encontrar nada en ellos.

Él en cambio había leído todo, absolutamente todo reporte, pergamino, carta, informe o libro que el ninja guardara en su ex casa; Incluyendo los Icha Icha. Fue precisamente uno de esos días, en que Eivin le permitió entrar a la sala más olvidada de su Cuartel para revisar las cosas, como hiciera todos los días… o las madrugadas que no podía dormir.

Su inoportuno amigo le había encontrado leyendo uno de "esos" libros para adultos, lo que de inmediato mal interpretó (como era habitual en él); Y de allí que no se callara con lo de que necesitaba una mujer urgentemente, y que la soltería, la virginidad, la citas y demás chismes que de solo pensarlos le ponían de mal humor.

¿Qué si encontró algo?

¡Vaya!, miren nada más a quién tenemos aquí.

¡Oh!, es el joven Hatake.

Al parecer no podría estar tranquilo en su casa.

¡Pero míralo nada más Jiraiya-san!, ¡Cuánto ha crecido desde hace dos semanas que no le vemos!... ¿Ehh?

Hey hijo, discúlpalo; Está un poco borracho.

Efectivamente, Gai lucía algo pasado de copas; Lo cual no explicaba que hacían esos dos parados en la puerta de su apartamento.

¡Espera!, ¿A dónde vas?

Me gustaría entrar a mi casa… si no les molesta.

Se encontraban parados justo en la puerta.

¡Oh!, lo siento mucho.

Gracias.

Y se quitaron de la entrada.

Déjanos compensarte por la intromisión.

Si, discúlpanos.

En menos de dos segundos Jiraiya ya se encontraba sentado en la sala, sirviéndose más Sake; Y Gai ocupando su baño como vomitorio. Kenji suspiró dándose paciencia.

Veo que has estado muy solo últimamente muchacho.

Siempre he estado solo aquí.

¿Me estas reclamando que me haya ido?

Kenji le miró con cansancio, sin contestar lo que le pareció más que absurdo.

No importa ya, sé que no me guardas rencor. Además si me fui era para que un joven de tu edad pudiese hacer sus cosas a gusto… ya sabes.

No.

Oh bueno… he escuchado ciertos rumores.

Y allí estaba, la razón que de esos dos estuviesen en su casa tan temprano. Eivin había ido de bocón; Lo que le faltaba.

Rumores que decían de un cierto chico, leyendo ciertos libros de un fabuloso escritor…

No sé de qué me habla.

Exclamó de lo más tranquilo, empujando con el pie el libro bajo su cama.

Bueno, quiera que no; Eso no me sorprendería, siendo yo ese escritor y siendo tú hijo de quien eres.

Ya vamos a empezar- volteó los ojos al techo, más que fastidiado.

No te sientas mal, está en tu sangre. ¡Naciste para leer estos libros!

En ese instante Gai salía del baño agarrándose de las paredes; Tambaleante y pálido.

Ya le dije que no los leo, ni siquiera sé de qué tratan.

¿Ah en serio?, eso me ofende…- fingió tristeza- pero bueno, eso se puede remediar; Nunca es tarde para empezar- y sonrió ampliamente, sacándose algo del bolsillo.

¿Qué es esto?

Preguntó sin interés real, zangoloteando el escrito con una mano.

Ten cuidado con eso muchacho. Será mi nueva obra… me llevó bastante tiempo armarlo, y muchas dolorosas caídas- decía recordando.

Pues no sé si tendré tiempo para leerlo.

¡Oh!, así que estás muy ocupado ¿no?

Kenji se serió por un momento.

Parece que es algo importante Jiraiya-san- acotó Maito, realmente tratando de estar serio y menos tambaleante.

¿Qué es lo que te aflige ahora muchacho?

Encontré pistas sobre mi padre.

Ambos hombres quedaron sorprendidos, pensando en qué decir; El Sannin le ganó la palabra al de verdes mallas.

De nuevo has estado buscando…

Sí, y ésta vez sé que encontraremos algo importante.

Ya veo.

Los mayores se miraron mutuamente y luego al menor.

Ya sé lo que me van a decir, y no me importa.

Ya sabemos que lo harás de todas formas.

Solo queremos que estés seguro de lo que haces- acompletó el pelinegro.

Ah…- suspiró largamente- ya estoy cansado de que todos se la pasen diciéndome lo peligroso que será, y que piense bien lo que hago… si lo estoy haciendo es porque ya lo pensé.

No Kenji, tú no entiendes. No se trata de tú buscando vengarte de tu padre.

Tanto a Gai como al peliblanco les dejó sin palabras; Admirados por lo dicho.

Trata de negarlo si quieres, pero eso o cambia el hecho de que esto que pretendes hacer tú solo es muy peligroso.

No lo haré yo solo- negó- no soy tan tonto.

Aún así, deberán ser cuidadosos.

¿Qué es lo que tanto temen?, ¿Qué no pueda hacerlo?

No Kenji- ésta vez habló el rival de su padre- tememos que algo salga terriblemente mal y no haya cómo remediarlo; Eso es lo que Jiraiya-san intenta advertirte.

¡Hum!- bufó.

Era tan absurdo lo que escuchaba, que simplemente no había respuesta para eso.

¿Y qué es lo que esperaban que hiciera?, ¿Qué llorara por mi padre en silencio todas las noches?, ¿Qué me olvidara de todo lo que hiso?... ¿Qué maldita sea?

Para los mayores era evidente que ya había perdido los estribos.

Ya está bien de parloteo por ahora. Volveremos cuando te sientas mejor.

Kenji aún respiraba agitadamente, por la rabia que le daba "hablar" de aquello.

Solo no te olvides de visitar a tu madre y a tu hermana.

Con esas palabras desaparecieron de su casa, dejándole una vez más solo.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

A pesar de que no pudo dormir en toda la noche, no deseaba aún ver a su madre; Y tener que explicarle (de nuevo), a dónde iría y qué es lo que haría allí. O mejor dicho qué era lo que buscaba, a quién.

¿Cómo le encontraste?

¿Ehh?

Era Keisuke, había venido.

¿A quién?- repitió el Hatake, distraído.

La bóveda.

¡Oh!, pues…

Mi grupo de ANBU encontró esos pasadizos.

Eivin le contestó con total seriedad, pero luciendo un semblante extraño.

¿Qué tan lejos?

En las orillas del País del Río- contestó otro de los ANBU compañeros del pelinegro.

¿Qué tipo de lugar es?

Ésta vez era Horik quien preguntaba.

Uno muy caliente y húmedo; Colinda con la frontera del País aliado de la Arena- informó el ANBU.

¿Cómo fue que dieron un él?

Se acabó el interrogatorio. El Hokage les espera.

Shikamaru les hiso entrar. Efectivamente, Naruto les esperaba bien despierto para ser las 5 de la mañana; Y les miró con toda la solemnidad de la que era capaz.

Shikamaru les explicara los detalles de la misión, así como los roles que cumplirán cada uno; Y las reglas- remarcó al final.

Como sabrán ustedes están aquí para una misión de investigación, por lo que deberán limitarse a eso y nada más.

Decretaba el Nara, bajo la atención de los seis.

El líder de ésta misión será Hyuga Keisuke, por su experiencia en el campo; Así que respetarán todo lo que él considere. Quedan bajo tu cargo.

Sí señor- asintió el Hyuga, como todo un soldado.

Es imperativo que entiendan que es un lugar peligroso, que les puede jugar muchas malas pasadas si se dejan invadir por la locura.

Algunos tragaron grueso al escuchar sus descripciones.

Allí habita "Vida"; Una especie de parásito que Orochimaru ha regado por distintos puntos del planeta para evitar que le sigamos. El parásito no muere, o al menos hasta ahora no hemos encontrado la forma.

Señor… ¿Eso fue lo que nos encontramos antes?- indagó un ANBU.

Así es Sekin. Pero no se confundan, el parásito puede tomar distintas formas, dependiendo de la persona a la que quiera infectar.

¿De qué depende señor?- preguntó Horik, casa vez más asustado.

El parásito es inofensivo y no se reproduce aún si llegara a pasar toda una tropa por allí; La única forma en que los infectará en si detecta que están inseguros, con miedos o dudas.

¿Qué?, perdón que lo diga. Pero eso suena muy extraño- argumentó el ANBU de antes.

Ya lo han comprobado muchos de sus compañeros antes; Por si gustan preguntarles, aunque la mayoría ya no viven.

¿Hay algún antídoto?- preguntó el Hyuga.

No como tal, pero estamos en pruebas para determinar qué factores influyen a la rápida reproducción del parásito; Mata en menos de tres meses y ha cobrado la vida de al menos 40 shinobis de Konoha y otros cientos más de otras aldeas.

¿Porqué algunos sobreviven y mueren después de meses?, ¿y otros caen instantáneamente en el campo de batalla? – indagó Horik.

Eso es lo que queremos saber. Por ahora solo ha habido un sobreviviente, y también le dan algunos meses más de vida; Su lapso desde la infección ha sido el más largo, con una asombrosa duración de 6 años, 8 meses y 3 días.

Kenji se alertó con aquello, pero no lo dejó notar. Esa era la fecha exacta del día del incidente.

Por ahora solo concéntrense en su objetivo. Develar para qué sirve la bóveda en el Tanigakure; Y quién o porqué la usó.

¿Usó?- curioseo Horik.

Ya lo verán cuando lleguen. Todo lo que necesiten saber está en éste pergamino; El segundo es solo para su cartógrafo- Y entregó ambos pergaminos al Hyuga.

Es hora de que partan.

Anunció Naruto, con un semblante mezcla de la incertidumbre con la determinación necesaria; Kenji le respondió de la misma manera, teniendo un intercambio de diálogos sin una solo palabra.

Los esperamos de regreso en 4 días, pero si por alguna razón encontrasen algo que les llevase a otra posición más lejana, esperaran órdenes de su Capitán. ¿Entendido?

¡Sí señor!- respondieron todos juntos.

¡Suerte!- les deseo su Hokage.

Todos le reverenciaron y salieron lo antes posible del despacho.

Espera Kenji- le habló Naruto.

¿Qué pasa?- se detuvo a escucharle, pero sin verle.

Ten mucho cuidado allá afuera…

El peliblanco estuvo por abrir la boca.

Puede que las cosas no sean como te las has imaginado- acompletó.

El menor no contestó y simplemente se retiró.

¿De verdad crees que esto va a resultar?

Sé que Kenji es muy impulsivo, pero tengo fe ciega en que lo logrará- sonrió con suficiencia.

Es solo un niño buscando a su padre por el mundo.

Lo sé, y al igual que nosotros lo hicimos, tendrá que crecer.

¿No será demasiado para alguien tan joven como él?

No Shikamaru. Es justo para él.

Y les vieron partir desde el gran ventanal de la oficina.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

El calor cada vez iba en aumento, ya no era solo los fuertes rayos del sol; La temperatura de aire también subía rápidamente, dificultándoles respirar. No era que le sorprendiese para nada, de hecho desde que saliera de aquel lugar, tenía bien claro que regresaría.

Desde hace unos algunos años, él se había convertido en un soporte para su amigo peliblanco, por lo que no podía darse el lujo de fallarle; Mucho menos ahora que era cuando más le necesitaba, eso era lo que se prometió aquel lejano día… aquel en que Kenji le salvara la vida.

Probablemente había sido en más de una ocasión, de hecho ya si lo pensaba bien él le debía más al Hatake que viceversa. Era triste verlo así, pero había trabajado tanto desde entonces para poder ser más que solo una carga; Y sí, había logrado muchísimas cosas, de hecho una gran cantidad personas se esmeraban en decirle lo mucho que había superado a su rival y amigo.

Lo que opinara el resto de la gente no le interesaba ni en lo más mínimo; Realmente quería lograr cosas importantes, que marcaran un cambio en la vida de las personas, y que la gente a la que quería disfrutara de la vida como debía ser.

¿Es aquí?- preguntaba el líder.

Sí- contestó con seriedad su compañero ANBU.

Para la misión mandó a llamar a dos de sus compañeros más queridos; Los cuales eran lo mejor de lo mejor en sus respectivos ramos, y con gusto habían aceptado acompañarle. Y aunque puede que Sekin no se viera muy dispuesto a regresar, no se negó a continuar, lo cual agradecía.

Cuando estuvieron aquí ¿por dónde llegaron?- cuestionó su Capitán.

Entramos por aquel riachuelo- indicó Sekin.

Aunque no creo que sea recomendable que vayamos de nuevo por el mismo sitio- agregó Eivin.

¿Por qué?- continuó Horik, mirando a su Capitán y al ANBU alternadamente.

Eivin y Sekin también intercambiaron miradas inseguras. Kenji y el ANBU médico observaban sin entender.

El camino quedó plagado del parásito- admitió el Oriki.

Entonces…- adivinó el Hyuga.

Sí. Sekin y yo fuimos los únicos en regresar de ese lugar.

Entonces todos comprendieron la gravedad del asunto.

Con más razón, ahora necesitamos saber qué es lo que encontraremos más adelante.

Más miradas de complicidad, que comenzaban a molestar al Hyuga.

Hay varias especies diferentes de "criaturas" allá adelante- explicaba el ANBU con el asentimiento de Eivin- Las primeras se reproducen en el agua, y tienen la capacidad de manejarla a su antojo- relataba, recordando- Pueden sonar las más inofensivas, pero les aseguro que no lo son.

Las segundas son más peligrosas- prosiguió el Oriki- se trata de bestias que habitan en los árboles; Poseen la capacidad de camuflarse y además sueltan un potente veneno.

Y las últimas son pues…

Miró a Eivin, como pidiendo su consentimiento. Éste asintió.

Son una especie de vampiros que comen chackra. Ellos, pueden tomar formas muy diferentes y hasta bellas se podría decir; Esa es su forma de atraerte a ellos.

Resultó que aquellas palabras revivieron en Kenji los recuerdos.

¿Y todas ellas se encuentran en el mismo sitio?- preguntaba su líder sin percatarse de nada.

No, afortunadamente están a una distancia relativa, pero a ellos no les interesan esas cosas.

¿Cómo?

Porque pueden desplazarse a grandes áreas si detectan algo cerca- añadió Eivin, a sabiendas de que su compañero se encontraba mal.

Tenemos que planear algún distractor entonces.

¿Cómo?- preguntaba Horik, sin entender nada.

Alguna forma de que se distraigan, por si se llegase el caso de que les encontremos y nos persiguen.

Pero podemos pelear ¿no?

No Horik. Ellos no son del tipo de cosas con las que se pelea- insistió Eivin, nervioso.

Por lo que si nos los cruzamos, debemos pelear solo el tiempo suficiente para escapar. ¿Es así?- preguntó el ANBU médico.

Si Fusou. Además tenemos que evitar sobre manera que nos alcancen a tocar; De otra forma quedaremos infectados.

¿QUÉ?, ¿O sea que debemos ahuyentarlos sin tocarles?

Y Horik no era el único sorprendido; El panorama ya les quedaba bastante muy claro a todos.

Es muy arriesgado. Me sorprende que no hayan mandado a mejores elementos que nosotros- apuntó el Hyuga, confundido.

El peliblanco y su amigo se miraron sin agregar nada.

Yo no soy especialista en tantos terrenos diferentes; Los médicos de ANBU no son los más eficientes (sin ofender).

No me ofende- decía ofendido el ANBU.

Y además de todo, los elementos de cuerpo a cuerpo aquí son inservibles- completó el Capitán mirando a Horik- No entiendo porqué tomó esa decisión tan precipitada Hokage-Sama.

Ahora Kenji entendía muy bien, que todo lo que pasara en esa misión casi suicida recaería sobre ellos dos.

Aunque ya que estamos aquí, haremos lo mejor que podamos con lo que tenemos.

Seguido a esa frase para motivar a todo el equipo, se dedicó a replicar el mapa; Uno para cada miembro del improvisado equipo. Se hiso la repartición de provisiones y el Hyuga procedió a leerles el mapa.

Entonces ésta será nuestra mejor ruta, en caso de desvió tienen que seguir alguna de la secundarias y volver al camino.

Todos asintieron.

Bajo ninguna circunstancia se les ocurra ir por su cuenta. Es peligroso.

Sí señor- asentía Horik, mientras el resto le escuchaba con atención.

La idea es respetar la ruta que Eivin y Sekin nos ayudaron a trazar en base a su reconocimiento del campo; Pero si por alguna causa nos vemos en la necesidad de separarnos, vuelvan al punto de reunión, por sobre todas las cosas.

Muy bien- aceptó el ANBU médico también.

Y lo más importante de todo.

Los cinco miraron a su capitán.

No deben temer. O algo pero nos espera.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Subieron la montaña, entre la gran vegetación que allí habitara; Intentando no desvanecer con el abrumador calor. El aire caliente recorriendo sus pulmones tampoco les ayudaba mucho, pero de consuelo tenían la eterna sombra de la misma selva.

Miró sus pies, con tanto o más lodo que el resto, eso quería decir que por alguna razón pesaba más o, realmente estaba dando malos pasos; En la ironía que eso suponía. Ya no estaba seguro, de lo que si no tenía duda alguna era que si no apretaba el paso le dejarían.

¿Cuánto más falta para la cima?- lanzó su pregunta el joven ANBU médico.

Ya casi, estamos a 15 kilómetros- añadió el Hyuga desde el frente.

¡Oh dios!, no creo poder aguantar ni 5 más- exclamó Horik cansado

¿No podemos descansar un poco?- ahora era Sekin el ANBU quien preguntaba.

El Capitán se giró a verles, incluso Kenji lucía abatido por el calor, el lodo, la falta de agua y el cansancio de no haber dormido la noche anterior; Lo cual a él le resultaba un tanto extraño, si se lo preguntaban. El único que parecía estar en condiciones era el tal Eivin.

Muy bien. Serán quince minutos.

Eso suena muy duro Capitán- añadió el Oriki, viendo las caras largas de sus compañeros.

Kenji no quería decir nada, pero se estaba deshidratando, así que aunque no quisiera parar tendría que aguantarse por ahora.

Yo no creo, la verdad es que vamos muy retrasados en los tiempos. Mi equipo es algo lento pero esperaría más de dos ANBU en servicio.

Los mencionados fruncieron el seño, sin ganas de pelear; O sin ganas de nada más que descansar y tomar un poco de agua.

Midan bien sus reservas, que todavía nos falta la bajada- les advertía el Hyuga.

Pienso que tal vez tú y yo podamos despejar el terreno- propuso Eivin.

¿Te refieres a que nos adelantemos?- el Capitán parecía bastante incrédulo de que le tratase de igual a igual.

Me refiero a que podemos sondear la parte que ya no viene en el mapa, de todas formas ya conozco éste lugar y estamos muy cerca.

Um, no estoy seguro de que debamos empezar a separarnos tan pronto.

Kenji miró a su amigo, como tratando de entender qué era lo que pretendía hacer. Keisuke observó bien a su equipo, estaban que se caían del cansancio, no le podían seguir el paso.

Está bien, pero igual tienen quince minutos para alcanzarnos.

Vamos- alentó Eivin.

De ese modo se separaron por algunos minutos, minutos en que Kenji aprovechó para tener un diálogo interno consigo mismo; Tenía que asegurarse de que todo estaba bajo control.

 _¿Qué me está pasando?... No puedo empezar a dudar ahora._

Se sentía no muy tranquilo con la situación, sabiendo que todos ellos se encontraban allí por él, única y exclusivamente por él; Porque se le había pegado el capricho de no querer esperar a su equipo (como el Hokage dispuso), y ponerlos en peligro.

 _¡Maldición!_

Era justamente ese tipo de comportamiento el que le había valido el perderse; Hacia años que no lo recordara, pero justo era que en un día como ese, su padre le enseñara una valiosa lección. Aunque fingiera no recordarlo, esa escena, al igual que todas las que tenía con él, estaban bien grabadas en su mente.

 _ **= FLASH BACK=**_

 _Para muchas personas ése día podía ser como cualquier otro, no tomarle la menor importancia y verle pasar; De hecho era un día bastante cansado para todos, pues se encontraban en los preparativos de año nuevo._

 _Si le preguntaban su opinión diría que era ridículo, pues aún faltaban más de dos meses. En fin, que en eso estaban, y para variar su madre era una de esas personas; Justo de aquellas que se dejaran contagiar por la "fiebre festiva", como él le llamase._

 _Ayúdame con ésta caja amor, ¿Sí?_

 _Y ese "ayúdame" era una orden con tinte de amabilidad; Solo para que no se molestara más por que le tuviese de esclavo allí, adornando a casa y limpiando. Ya solo faltaba que le pidiese que lo hiciera él solo, o peor aún._

 _Madre. Si aún faltan dos meses o más ¿porqué limpiamos la casa?_

 _¿Ehh?_

 _Allí estaba de nuevo, las distracciones. Desde hace ya varias semanas atrás que notaba ese comportamiento tan extraño en ella, pero realmente no le había tomado importancia hasta ese día; Día en que se daría por enterado de algunos "secretos" de su madre._

 _Los siento cariño, ¿Qué decías?_

 _Nada madre, nada importante._

 _¡Oh! Bien… porque hay que darnos prisa._

 _Estuvo a punto de preguntar de nuevo; Y fue que pocos minutos después supo el porqué de tanto esmero en la cocina y la limpieza, lo cual no era decir poco, sabiendo que la mujer era pésima cocinera. Y que él, como buen hijo que era, se apiadara de ella y le ayudara a que quedase algo medio decente para comer._

 _¡Oh!, parece que ya llegó…- murmuraba Sakura desde la cocina._

 _El timbre sonaba._

 _Yo iré madre…_

 _¡NO!_

 _¿Ehh?_

 _Y como un rayo salió corriendo de la cocina, atravesando a toda prisa la sala y llegando hasta la puerta. Kenji no pudo evitar sentir pena ajena por lo atolondrada de su madre; La mujer hiso intento de peinar por última vez sus cabellos enredados, acomodó la ropa en su lugar y abrió la puerta._

 _Hola._

 _Ho… hola Sensei, ¿Cómo estás?_

 _Bien, aunque me gustaría mejor platicar dentro._

 _¡Ah, sí!, ¡Adelante!_

 _Desde ese momento en adelante comenzaría su investigación; Dicha investigación le llevaría a descubrir varios días después, lo que se temía. Era muy muy raro, y aunque al principio creyó que era solo su imaginación, sin duda no le sorprendió tanto como esperaba el confirmarlo poco más de una semana después._

 _Una tarde que regresaba de una de sus misiones con su nuevo equipo de psicópatas y antipáticos compañeros. Caminaba de regreso a casa y justo a una cuadra pudo ver claramente la figura del Hatake saliendo de su casa; Tal vez no tuviera nada de maravilloso, pero su madre le despedía en la puerta, con una gran sonrisa boba en la cara._

 _Entonces lo supo. Pero eso era otra historia para luego, el caso era que el día de esa primer comida, cuando sus sospechas comenzaron, Kakashi le dedicó unas palabras; Y él a su vez al mayor._

 _Fueron unos minutos tan solo, mientras Sakura iba por el postre a la cocina; Y pasó que el Hatake era tan confianzudo, que fue directito a sentarse al sillón y prender el televisor, como si fuera su casa. Nadie, pero nadie hacía esas cosas, al menos nos sin esperar una paliza por la osadía, o…_

 _¿No tiene televisor en casa o qué?_

 _Kakashi le miró sentarse a su lado._

 _Umm, pues no lo necesito._

 _¿Entonces por qué viene aquí a usarlo?_

 _Bueno, pues supongo que porque hay uno. Para empezar- obvió._

 _Como le molestaba que hiciera eso; Era lo mismo que él le había a la gente, contestarles con otra pregunta._

 _No es que sea importante de todos modos, solo es… para matar el tiempo._

 _¿En serio?- decía sin creerle._

 _Y por veces también ayuda a amortiguar las incomodidades._

 _¿Le resulto incómodo?_

 _No. Las personas lo son._

 _Entonces es un sí._

 _No exactamente._

 _Más de lo mismo. No contestaba nada, solo le daba vueltas para evitar responder._

 _Me refiero a que, normalmente la gente suele entablar conversaciones con otros sobre sí mismos… y eso además de narcisista me resulta aburrido._

 _¿Y yo?_

 _El mayor le miró con atención, ya menos serio. Suspiró, dándose por vencido._

 _Cuando hablas con otra persona y le criticas no es más que una forma de proyectar tus defectos y problemas en ella. En otras palabras, nos molesta ver en otros lo que tenemos en nuestra propia casa._

 _¿Ehh?_

 _Por eso las personas son molestas. Prefiero los televisores._

 _En ese momento desde luego que no entendió nada de nada, y tampoco es que tuviera la intención de hacerlo; Entonces solo se molestó creyendo que le ignoraba dándole largas y respuestas ambiguas._

 _ **= FIN DEL FLASH BACK =**_

Siendo sinceros, todavía no lo entendía del todo; Pero sin duda ayudaba mucho el tener una nueva perspectiva de las cosas ahora… pensar que le tomaría varios años.

¡Ah!, es el Capitán.

¿Qué?

Sekin señalaba al cielo, y efectivamente; Era una señal de humo.

¡Vamos!- dirigió el ANBU.

¿Crees que necesiten ayuda?

No lo sé, pero hay que prepararnos para lo que sea.

Anduvieron lo más rápido que su cansancio se los permitió, y en cuestión de unos minutos ya estaban sobre la señal marcada.

¿Qué… es… eso?- señalaba Sekin.

¡Es más grande de lo que imaginaba!- añadió Horik.

El Hatake se acercó lo más posible al enorme cañón que se les presentaba al frente; Al medio de una meseta verde y floreada se encontraba un enorme ojo de agua, o por lo menos eso era lo que parecía ser. Y por si no fuera poco, encima de ella, un enorme aro gigantesco de roca sólida, por donde ya se metía el sol.

Es… sencillamente maravilloso- admitió Horik.

Lo es- concedió Sekin, un tanto nervioso.

El enorme aro brillaba con la luz dorada del atardecer, regalándoles una vista impresionante de ojo de agua bajo sus pies; Parecía como si lo hubiesen querido enmarcar.

¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Investigar. Hasta que sepamos exactamente para qué se usa esto y quién lo usó.

Se ve viejo. Parece que se caerá apenas le toquemos- hablaba Horik, intentando acercarse; Embobado por el brillo.

Ni se te acurra- le advirtió su compañero, tomando nota de todo cuanto veía.

Finalmente habían llegado, y ya se encontraban montando el campamento de investigaciones; No tardaría demasiado en tener algo de información. Algo muy dentro de sí le gritaba que esa era la respuesta por la que estuvo esperando todos estos años.

No supo muy bien el porqué; Quizá el brillo dorado y titilante de la estructura; O el cansancio, sed y hambre de hace dos días; Tal vez la falta de sueño. Fuere lo que fuere, se precipitó sin control alguno hacia el interior del aro, atravesándolo sin que ninguno de sus compañeros lo pudiera evitar.


	43. Chapter 43: Mi amado Konohamaru-Sensei

Hola a todos!

Como cada semana aquí está el capítulo de hoy. Solo aclararles que no se trata de ningún relleno o algo parecido, (aunque parezca).

El nuevo formato que adopté después de que Kakashi dejara la aldea, es decir, desde el capítulo 41; Es el de tener capítulos exclusivos que sirvan como presentación para los nuevos personajes (como el capítulo introductorio de Ajisatsu), o en éste caso para colocarles adecuadamente en la situación actual de todos.

Así también, tardará un poco en aparecer Kakashi de nuevo, dado a que su perspectiva delataría secretos de la trama; Pero igual no desesperen, en unos cuantos capítulos más sucederá. Mientras tanto tendremos recuerdos de él por parte de varios personajes.

Y sin más por hoy, espero no me odien por dejarlos con la duda una semana más; Pero este será creo yo, el último capítulo introductorio que haré, después de ello la historia correrá de manera habitual.

Una vez más, gracias por continuar aquí :)!

Comentarios en quejas, ayuda, sugerencias, correcciones, etc; Son bien recibidos. Nos leemos!

Capítulo 43: Mi amado Konohamaru-Sensei.

Los mares dorados de arena se extendían con magnificencia y el sol les empapaba de su luz amarillenta, dotándoles de un brillo único, casi como el mismo oro; De allí el nombre que se le asignara hace muchos años a tan maravilloso paisaje arenoso. "Kin no Umi" (El Mar de Arena).

En aquella poco concurrida llanura; que parecía emanar lumbre de entre sus dunas; y a cada paso exhalar humo desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas; justo allí se hallaban dos jóvenes viajeros, que por sus ropas se podía adivinar que eran shinobis, además claro de sus equipamientos de múltiples armas en brazos y piernas.

Sin un solo rastro de humedad en el ambiente, el calor era palpable, flotaba en densas hondas en el aire que deformaban al paraje a la distancia; Probablemente solo alguien con un Kekkei Genkai muy poderoso en los ojos podría adivinar que había más allá del extenso desierto.

La densidad del calor era tal que hacía que el poco viento que circulara por el lugar fuese enviado hasta nivel de suelo; Y cada segundo que pasaba allí se volvía más y más difícil respirar. Sin contar con que la fina arena de oro parecía querer tragarte hasta la parte más baja de aquel enorme cuenco que era el lugar.

O al menos así era como se sentía ella, con ya mucho peso en las botas, ardor en la piel y la garganta tan seca que estaba segura de no tener suficiente saliva como para hablar, y pedirle ayuda. Repentinamente tropezó con lo que creyó era una piedra afilada, pues de inmediato sintió un mareo incontrolable y su piel expuesta siendo lijada sin piedad.

Y como si su vida dependiera de ello (que dadas las circunstancias lo era), justo antes de pisar las arenas cafés que devoraban hasta montañas sólidas, logró sujetarse de uno de dichos montículos; Pero con seguridad no aguantaría demasiado, sus dedos sin vestigios de la fuerza que caracterizara a los suyos, la abandonaban de un momento a otro.

¡Demonios!

Se lamentó en silencio al sentir la fuerte corriente que le llevara contra su voluntad. Poco después una mano le jalaba en dirección contraria, con tanta energía que le pareció quedar flotando en el aire.

¿Qué hacías?- le preguntaba ya por sobre la llanura.

¿Ehhh?

Aún se sentía aturdida por las vueltas, y no lograba ver claramente a su salvador.

Ahhh…- le escuchó respirar suavemente- … me asustaste bastante, ¿Estás bien?

La pregunta se quedó en el aire, pues ahora mismo ella se sentía imposibilitada para hablar, y ya no era solo por la falta de agua.

Umm… ten un poco de agua- le ofreció él, con voz nerviosa.

Gr… gracias- y la tomó toda de un sorbo, sin poder evitar preguntarse de dónde la sacó.

¿Y cómo no sentirse incómoda si la cargaba de ese modo?, y aún más importante; Si la miraba de aquella forma.

Ya… ya puede bajarme Sensei, gracias.

Y de nuevo todo se sentía en su lugar.

Él la dejó en tierra firme y ya no preguntó más; Solo se limitó a inspeccionarla con la vista, apenas unos segundos; O al menos así lo pareció desde su perspectiva, y claro que con la intención de saberla en perfectas condiciones, sin un solo rasguño.

Ah… ya podemos seguir avanzando- enunció ella, tratando intencionalmente de taparse un poco con las manos las partes expuestas de su cuerpo. Él lo percibió y se volteó a un lado.

Muy bien, ambos se encontraban nerviosos; ella más que él.

Y no sabían muy bien como regresar el ambiente casi lúgubre de antes; él más que ella.

Realmente lo que deseaba en ese momento era que la tierra de verdad se la hubiese tragado.

Ahora que era más consiente de cómo lograba ponerla tan nerviosa en apenas unos segundos.

El cómo podía seguir de pie frente a él con tan poca ropa, era todo un misterio y sin duda, más una hazaña.

De alguna manera se sentía culpable de su situación actual, ya que de haber sido más cuidadoso cuando salieron de Konoha, ella no se encontraría en ese estado.

Hasta ahora era que se cuestionaba una y otra vez que tan buena idea había sido decirle la verdad, porque a partir de ese momento y hasta ahora él se portaba muy raro; Ya no bromeaba con ella como equipo que habían sido; Dejaron de tener esos pocos entrenamientos juntos repentinamente; La evitaba cuando la veía en la calle, a veces hasta se escondía cuando la veía venir; Ya no quería misiones con ella, y otra tantas consecuencias más. Todo eso le quedó muy claro desde que le viera hoy por la mañana.

Y bueno, básicamente todo el progreso que creyó tener con él, se había ido a la basura después de aquel lejano día.

Sigamos- ordenó él, acomodándose la mochila de ella a cuestas.

¿Ehh?, pero Sensei…

Ya sé lo que vas a decir, pero no me importa; De todas formas estás herida y no nos podemos quedar aquí por mucho tiempo.

¿Me está insinuado que le estoy retrasando?- sonaba un poco molesta.

Ahhh… - suspiró con cansancio- no, simplemente digo que hay que llegar pronto al pueblo o moriremos en el frío de la noche. Ya está empezando a meterse el sol, y aquí no dura tanto el atardecer; Ya lo sabes- respondió con lógica.

Um, pues vamos entonces- se levantó ella cojeando un poco de un pie.

¿Estarás bien así?- le miró por sobre el hombro, con preocupación real.

Si, además no es que me quede tanto chakra como para curarme esto- se señaló la pierna lastimada.

De acuerdo, pero si empeora…

Si si, ya no se ponga tan serio y mejor empecemos a caminar o nunca llegaremos.

Y emprendieron el camino de nuevo, solo que ésta vez un poco más aprisa, dadas sus circunstancias. Todo transcurrió con tranquilidad por unas horas más, hasta que escucharon unos gruñidos extraños a lo lejos.

Sensei…- susurró un tanto asustada, parando su andar.

Lo sé- y él también se detuvo a escuchar.

Creía que había dicho el Hokage que ya no habitaban por aquí.

Sí, pero parece ser que decidieron bajar de las montañas por alguna razón.

¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Él guardó silencio unos segundos, pensando.

Vamos a tener que rodear un poco por las montañas, para que no nos huelan.

¡Pero si hacemos eso nos desviaremos al menos 3 horas de camino… y ya estamos tan cerca!

Lo sé, pero se escucha que son bastantes, y tal vez si no estuviéramos en éstas condiciones los podríamos enfrentar, pero así como estamos sería muy peligroso y torpe de nuestra parte- ella bajó la mirada con tristeza.

Tranquila, estaremos bien mientras mantengamos el paso- le sonrió para reconfortarla.

Ella no dijo más y le siguió a través de la cada vez más presente obscuridad, alejándose de aquellas criaturas; Y luego de otro rato de caminar, ella no pudo más y trastabilló cayendo de rodillas al piso.

¿Estás bien?- se acuclilló al frente y le ofreció sus manos para que se levantara.

Si, solo tropecé por la poca luz que hay- se excusó tomando la ayuda, aunque en parte era cierto.

Descansaremos aquí.

Solo entonces se dio el lujo de tirarse al suelo y reposar un momento. Miró su herida en la pierna y valoró que tanto podía hacer; Cuando de pronto unas manos se posaron sobre su herida.

¡Ahh!- se sorprendió, asustó y sonrojó un tanto por el tacto repentino de él- ¿Qué hace?

Puede que no sea demasiado, pero te ayudará un poco- decía untándole una extraña crema en la herida, con mucha calma y concentración.

Gracias.

De nuevo volvía la incomodidad, y los sonrojos en ambos cuando sus miradas se cruzaban.

Acamparemos con lo que tengamos a la mano- anunció terminando la tarea anterior y comenzando a desempacar la carpa.

¡Ah!, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?- ofreció sincera, mientras emanaba el verde de sus manos, iniciando su curación.

No te preocupes, mejor termina de hacer eso.

Bien.

Ni siquiera una sonrisa le había podido dar en todo lo que iba del día, y él en cambió le regaló varias. ¿Pero quién podía culparla?

Sensei- le llamó tenuemente, mientras éste echaba más madera a la fogata recién encendida.

¿Umm?- exclamó sin mirarla.

Se sentía muy molesta, más que molesta con él; Pero no solo era eso, también era tristeza, una profunda tristeza.

Yo… quería decirle que…

No te preocupes por la comida- se puso en pie, quedándole todavía más alto.

¿Ehh?- estaba confundida.

Tal vez no sea lo mejor de lo mejor, pero las píldoras de alimento nos ayudarán a aguantar lo que resta de la noche- y las sacó de su mochila, tendiéndole el frasco entero- pero habrá que racionarlas, ¿Está bien?

Y le miró un breve instante antes de volver a sus tareas.

Um- asintió leventemente con la cabeza, sacando dos del recipiente.

¿Qué más podía hacer si él no quería hablar del tema?, porque era muy claro que lo evitaba a toda costa, no era tan tonto como hacía creer.

Cuando termines ve a dormir, yo haré la primera guardia.

Y le colocó su chaleco en los hombros.

¡Ah!, ¡No tiene que hacer esto!

Se sorprendió por su acción y trató de quitárselo de inmediato, pero él le impidió con las manos que se lo quitara.

No, úsalo, o morirás de hipotermia mientras duermes- entonó tratando de bromear un poco.

Pero… ¿y usted?- le miró preocupada ahora ella.

Estaré bien, yo tengo más ropa- y de nuevo le sonrió con seguridad en sus palabras.

¿Se está burlando a caso del pobre estado de mi equipaje?- fingió enojó, también para bromear.

Ambos miraron la mencionada mochila, medio quemada, mojada, llena de tierra y sin forma; A penas se podía decir qué era.

No no, no me atrevería- negaba exageradamente con las manos en alto.

Ella le miró con el seño fruncido, y él un tanto confundido por su reacción, así que trató de contentarla.

Pues ya que tu ropa se encuentra en las mismas condiciones, será mejor que te la quites.

Y cometió el error, el grave error de mirarla de arriba abajo.

¿Qué está diciendo pervertido?

Y más roja que la sangre que le dejara de brotar de la pierna hace poco, se cubrió los pechos con premura; Malentendiendo sus palabras.

¡No, no!- se avergonzó- lo que quise decir es que… mira- y fue hasta su mochila, sacando dos prendas de ropa, mostrándoselas.

¡Pero eso es suyo!- entendió lo que pretendía, y no le parecía.

No están tan mal ¿no?, además solo será por ésta noche- le dio su mejor sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo, empeorando la situación.

¡AHHH!, ¡Lo sabía!, ¡Eivin tenía razón!

¿Qué?, ¡No!- negaba afanosamente con las manos.

¡Es un pervertido!

Ya no aguantaría tanto sonrojo, la cara le ardía al igual que el resto del cuerpo. Era claro que no podía estar enojada con él, al menos no por mucho tiempo.

Me iré un poco para allá para que puedas cambiarte- ofreció señalando un cumulo de grandes rocas a unos varios metros de ellos, no tan lejos, pero no tan cerca.

Y sin más opción accedió, se metió a la tienda recién armada y se cambió con prisa, nerviosismo y algunos temblores en el cuerpo que no sabría decir si eran a causa del frío o de los nervios.

Ya- le llamó.

Él se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso al campamento. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para distinguirla se quedó mudo por un momento; Lo cuál de nuevo hizo sonrojar a Yuriko.

¿Qué es esa cara?- le interrogó nerviosa.

Nada, es solo que te ves muy graciosa así- y le sonrió con un poco de burla.

¡Uyy!, a veces también puede llegar a ser grosero cuando se lo propone.

Jajaja…

Reía Konohamaru ya abiertamente, provocando la risa casi involuntaria en ella; Y así rieron durante un corto rato, hasta que ella entristeció un poco el semblante y paró de reír.

¿Qué pasa?- le observó él con curiosidad.

Nada- negó con la cabeza- solo recordaba nuestros tiempos como equipo.

Él pareció sorprenderse y tratar de recordar también, así una sonrisa nostálgica se le dibujo en el rostro.

Si, eran buenos tiempos- agregó el Sensei.

Si- miraba hacia la fogata, pero mirando más allá, en el pasado.

Como olvidar cuando mis alumnos me respetaban- continuó fingiendo tristeza, con una cara demasiado falsa.

¿Ehh?, pero como yo lo recuerdo nunca le respetamos.

¿Ahh?... ¿Lo dices en serio?- se desmoralizó sinceramente.

Bueno no sé desde su concepto que tenga por respeto- decía con sorna- si al hecho de que su alumno más problemático le llamase pervertido en repetidas ocasiones o…

Ya ya, lo recuerdo pero… - negaba para que no continuara, con el autoestima dañado- ¿Qué hay de Kenji?

¿Ahh?

Le salió de pronto la voz hombruna que ponía cuando niños, esa que se le daba natural si hablaban de "cosas de hombres".

Si, él si me tenía respeto- aseguraba confiado.

Umm… - ponía cara de duda.

¿Qué significa ese "umm"?

Hasta donde me quedé, creo que él también pensaba que era un pervertido.

¿EHHH?- se mortificó.

Además de que se la pasaba diciendo que se comportaba igual o más inmaduro que el mismo Eivin- junto el entrecejo a manera de reprimenda.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya entendí- y se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero infantil, como queriendo darle la razón- Hasta ahora me vengo enterando de la concepción en la que me tenían.

Y de vuelta el incómodo silencio.

Y yo…

Musitó quedamente, apenas audible, pero él levantó la cabeza, en clara muestra de que le había escuchado y le prestaba su atención.

Si le sirve de consuelo le respetaba hasta que lo empecé a conocer mejor- declaró aún jugando un poco, pero él parecía desanimado de verdad- Oiga, solo es una broma…

¿Que me admirabas cuando niña?- preguntaba casi con voz dolida.

¡No!

¿No?- se asustó aún más.

¡No tonto!, lo entiende todo al revés… ahh- suspiró dándose paciencia para con su despistado Sensei.

¿Entonces?- la incitó a continuar.

¿Qué quiere que le diga?, para una simple niña mortal como lo era, alguien como usted era un superhéroe.

Konohamaru parecía interesado, y otro tanto confuso.

Me refiero a que le admiraba mucho, realmente creía que usted era increíble, y que tal vez con el paso de los años se convertiría en Hokage, y que ya no nos entrenaría más- sonreía con nostalgia- … pero nunca pasó- y le miró con intensidad.

Será mejor que duermas ya, porque me remplazarás a las 3:00- decretó incómodo, dando por acabado el tema.

Yuriko solo asintió con la cabeza como señal de entendimiento y se fue a la tienda de campaña.

...

Los imponentes rayos del sol comenzaban a alzarse, por sobre los montículos de piedras gigantes que conformaban las escasas montañas del lugar; dispersando poco a poco la helada corriente nocturna de hace unos minutos. Era increíble que cambiara tanto el clima en tan poco tiempo.

Yuriko comenzó a abrir los ojos por la intensidad de la luz, no evitando que aún quisiera dormir un poco más; Pero ya era de día. Se quedó medio sentada por sobre el futon, aún dentro de la tienda, un poco ida.

Miró a su alrededor tratando de recordar la noche anterior, y entonces pegó un brinco y abrió los ojos de golpe; A gatas salió de la tienda, buscando a su acompañante por doquier, pero nada; Hasta la fogata estaba apagada.

Su corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza al no verlo a la redonda; caminó con prisa alrededor de su campamento, hasta que visualizó algo montaña abajo, pero la distancia no le permitía saber el que era. Corrió con premura resbalando un poco al bajar por las dunas.

Lo primero que pudo distinguir fue unas manchas de sangre en el suelo, muestras de un feroz combate, entró en pánico de inmediato y se acercó ya sin cautela.

¡Es… su ropa!...

Era de él, no había duda. Su chaleco jounin ensangrentado.

¡SENSEI!...- gritó al aire lo más potente que sus pulmones le permitían.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, así que tratando de calmarse buscó más rastros de él. Se encontró siguiendo lo que parecían ser sus pisadas, pero como no estaba segura que fueran de Konohamaru avanzó con precaución y un kunai en la mano.

Unos pasos más adelante encontró su respuesta, se hallaba frente a su depredador. Una bestia gigante con forma de lobo, pero éste era negro y su pelaje crispo y con destellos plateados; Los ojos rojos la miraban con ira, y probablemente con hambre.

Yuriko intentó no moverse, ser cuidadosa y pensar en como escapar. El Hokage ya les había mencionado que era mejor no enfrentarse a esas cosas; Pero sin darle más tiempo de nada, la bestia se lanzó al ataque con una velocidad impresionante para algo de su tamaño.

Cuando vino a ver ya se encontraba aplastada por la enorme masa sobre ella, luchando con sus propias manos por alejar las fauces de su cara. La bestia gruñía lamiéndose los dientes con anticipación, saboreando a su presa; Y ella ya no podría seguir manteniéndola lejos por mucho más.

 _Tal vez si me muevo lo suficientemente rápido pueda rodar por el piso y correr_ \- analizaba ya lista para dejar ceder el enorme peso.

Así fue, la bestia se dejo ir de lleno al piso creyendo que la tenía, ella rodó por el piso como lo había planeado, pero lo que no planeo fue hallarse con otra de esas cosas frente a ella apenas pudo pararse. Estaba rodeada.

Y de la nada sintió otra presencia a sus espaladas, reaccionando con prisa se giró lanzando su kunai con precisión. Lo último que pudo escuchar antes de caer al suelo por un fuerte temblor, era un estruendo parecido a un relámpago, lo que junto a la luz cegadora corroboraba la presencia de dicho elemento.

Abrió los ojos y aún con la vista borrosa pudo distinguirlo. ¡Era él!

¡Sensei!...- gritaba sintiendo como su alma volvía al cuerpo.

Menos mal que siempre vengo preparado.

Había rechazado el ataque de ella con otro kunai, pero dadas sus circunstancias le había supuesto una cierta dificultad. Caminaba un poco tambaleante y se sostenía el costado izquierdo del abdomen.

¡Está herido!- se alarmó, parándose con prisa y acudiendo a su lado.

Lo estoy, pero no te preocupes. La ayuda ya viene en camino- le miró sonriente tratando de convencerla.

¿Cómo que no me preocupe?... ¿Qué le pasó?- exclamó ignorando lo dicho por él.

Yuriko trataba de sentarlo, y Konohamaru accedió a que lo hiciera.

Nada grave- se quejaba aún con la mano presionándose el estómago.

Pero si está sangrando, ¿Cómo que no es grave?- y de inmediato comenzó a sanarlo.

Gracias- le dedicó él con una sonrisa.

Y donde antes ella se hubiese sonrojado ahora solo había preocupación.

¡Quítese la camiseta para que pueda ver la herida!- ordenó.

¿QUÉÉÉ?...- ahora el apenado era él.

Ya me escuchó- y sin dejarle protestar más se dio a la tarea ella misma, subiéndosela hasta la mitad.

¡Es-pera!

Trataba de detenerla, cuando un grupo de hombres llegaron hasta ellos.

¡Tranquilos ya estamos aquí!, ¡Ayúdenlos!- ordenaba uno de los guardias.

Muchas gracias- agradeció ella, parando a su Sensei con ayuda de uno de éstos.

Se trababa de los guardias del Pueblo de Ishigakure, que al parecer habían sido los que les habían salvado a ambos. Uno de éstos acompañó a Yuriko hasta su campamento para que pudiese recoger las cosas, mientras el resto se llevaron a Konohamaru en una camilla improvisada.

En cuestión de unos minutos más se encontraban todos juntos de regreso al pueblo, y en unas dos horas más ya bajaban por los ascensores. Los llevaron a ambos hasta el Ayuntamiento y dejaron a Konohamaru en una de las recámaras.

Veo con pena que no lograron llegar a salvo hasta nuestras tierras.

¡Ikodashi-Sama!- ambos se sorprendieron de verle, y le reverenciaron.

O por lo menos Yuriko, él en cambio solo pudo mover la cabeza para verle; Tosiendo sangre en el intento de alzarse y hablar.

No te levantes por favor. También me da gusto verlos, aunque me hubiera gustado que las circunstancias fueran otras.

Gracias- hablaba ella por los dos.

Ahora mismo viene un médico a atenderlos, lamento que no tengamos mucho que ofrecer, pero haremos lo que podamos. ¿Qué tan mal está?

El hombre lucía afligido por la situación y bastante más viejo; Con sus barbas largas y sus ropas gastadas.

No se apure, no es tan grave como parece; Solo necesito limpiarle la herida cuanto antes para poder curarle como es debido- explicaba ella.

¿Eres ninja médico?- se admiró el hombre.

Si, y es una de las mejores de la aldea- afirmaba el Sensei con voz queda.

¡No sea necio!, ¡Que no debe hablar!- le regañó notablemente sonrojada.

El viejo sonrió un poco mirando la escena con nostalgia.

Muy bien, pues veré que te traigan todo lo que necesites y te dejaremos trabajar.

Muchas gracias.

No, al contrario. Es por nuestra culpa que tu Sensei está en esas condiciones.

Estaremos bien, no se preocupe. Y gracias por su hospitalidad- hablaba de nuevo Konohamaru.

Yuriko le miró con reproche y éste rascó su mejilla riendo tontamente. Unos minutos después ya se hallaban allí unas enfermeras con lo que ella necesitaba.

Ahora te dejaremos trabajar tranquilamente, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírnoslo.

Desde luego, pero ¿y la misión?

Ya detallaremos mañana sobre ello dependiendo de cómo se encuentre.

Gracias.

El hombre entendió que ya no eran necesarios allí y todos salieron de la habitación, dejándolos solos por primera vez en todo el rato.

Yo… preferiría que una de las enfermeras sea la que me limpie- se excusaba riendo.

Ella pretendió que eso no le dolió ni ofendió y siguió trabajando.

Le ayudaré a quitarse la camiseta, y es una orden.

Le miró de tal forma que él ya no opuso más resistencia, pero mientras ella luchaba por sacarle la prenda no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso.

Yo puedo hacerlo si quieres- ofreció amable, pero ella se lo tomó a mal.

Creo que estoy capacitada para esto, después de todo no es la primera vez que lo hago; Aunque si quiere puedo llamar a una de sus queridas enfermeras- dejó escapar realmente molesta.

Y entonces terminó de romper la camiseta con las manos, por el costado previamente ya abierto; Dejando su torso lastimado expuesto.

¡Con calma!, no hay que tomárselo tan en serio, de verdad estoy bien.

Quiere quedarse callado y quieto de una vez… estoy intentado concentrarme para no lastimarlo más de lo necesario- masculló realmente concentrada.

Al parecer ya no lograría contentarla por ahora, así que obedeció y se aguanto los comentarios y quejidos muy a pesar del dolor de estar siendo cosido; Intentó concentrarse en otra cosa, mirando por toda la habitación sin encontrar mucho de interés.

Aburrido volvió a centrar su vista en ella, notando el gran esfuerzo que hacía, pues se encontraba sudosa de la cara; y no solo eso, las gotas de sudor bajan por su cuello hasta. Abrió grandes los ojos mirando aquel discreto escote, que por la posición dejaba ver lo suficiente.

Tragó saliva intentado no mirar, mandado la vista al techo. Varios minutos después la tortura terminó.

Bien, ya está- música para sus oídos- Solo no se mueva demasiado para dejar que se cierre por completo, ¿de acuerdo?- y se irguió, quedando de pie a un costado de la cama.

Muchas gracias.

Por unos instantes no supieron que hacer, solo se miraban; Ella con algo de preocupación mezclada con vergüenza; y él con gratitud, cariño y otra cosa que no supo muy bien como interpretar.

Le dejaré para que descanse.

¡Espera!- le detuvo antes de que saliera.

¿Ikodashi-Sama ha dicho algo acerca de dónde nos quedaremos?

No, le preguntaré.

No hace falta, él mismo me pidió que les dijera que puede quedarse al menos por ésta noche aquí, en vista de su estado- informó una chica entrando a la habitación.

Muchas gracias- respondió él, haciendo que la mujer se sonrojara y riera avergonzada.

Yuriko quién miraba atentamente la escena decidió que ya era suficiente por hoy, así que intentó de nueva cuenta salir del cuarto.

\- Yuriko, ¿A dónde vas?- le miraba él sin entender.

\- ¿Cómo que a dónde?, a mi habitación. Buenas noches- terminó molesta.

\- ¡Espera espera!, Ikodashi-Sama dijo que nos podíamos quedar.

\- No, dijo que tú podías.

Ahora era la enfermera quien los miraba sin entender.

Pero, tú también puedes quedarte. Además no dejó dicho dónde te quedarías, por lo que creo que tal vez debió asumir que te quedarías a cuidarme- y le sonrió con seguridad.

Pues si no les molesta está bien- hablaba la enfermera con desagrado.

¡Ya está!, muchas gracias, ya puede retirase- terminó él.

Bien- y se fue no de muy buena gana.

Con ello una vez más se encontraban a solas, así que Konohamaru habló; Ello en afán de evitar el incómodo silencio que desde hace algún tiempo los perseguía solo cuando se hallaban ellos dos.

No es lo que planeaba que fuera nuestra primera noche aquí pero…

Ella le miró atónita por sus palabras, mal interpretando todo; por lo que él se apresuró a corregir, negando con las manos.

¡Ahh…!, ¡No!... lo que quise decir es que…

Ya, está bien. No estoy malentendiendo nada, yo no soy tan pervertida como usted- decía sin rastros de empatía.

Claro, tienes razón. Pero solo para que lo sepas me dio mucho gusto que tú fueses quien me operara- y le sonrió con cierta timidez ante su actitud tan osca.

Que bueno. Ahora si me disculpa iré al baño a cambiarme.

¡Ah! claro.

Lo siguiente a eso fue más incomodidad, y hasta que ella salió del baño pasaron varios muchos minutos; De tal forma que cuando se asomó discretamente por la puerta del baño, él ya dormía plácidamente.

Sin querer pensar más en todo lo ocurrido en el día, se acomodó para dormir en el sofá.

Al principio le costó mucho trabajo poder conciliar el sueño, por lo que optó por leer uno de los libros que llevaba consigo; para matar el tiempo.

Eso parecía estar funcionando, hasta que al escuchar ruidos provinienes de la cama, decidió darse una vuelta a ver como estaba su Sensei.

De un momento a otro se encontró a si misma contemplandolo dormir, al principio se apenó mucho, pues el hombre llevaba tan solo un pantalón cubriendo su desnudes; La imagen de aquel cuerpo recién revelado estaba haciendo estragos en su mente ( y en otras partes mas ).

Realmente nadie podía culparla, pues a pesar de lo que le dijera a Konohamaru ella en muy pocas ocaciones había tenido la oportunidad de ver a hombres desnudos.

Y de entre esas contadas veces en ninguna logró mirar algo que valiera la pena; Y su Sensei sin duda tenía un cuerpo muy bien trabajado.

\- _Claro, pues es un ninja de alta elite ¿que esperabas?-_ le rocordaba su conciencia.

En fin, que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, él era realmente muy guapo. Y comenzó a sentirse avergonzada de si misma por pensar así.

En la clase noble a la que pertenecía, no tenían permitido hablar si quiera de sexo libremente, y mucho menos conocer de esos temas "Prohibidos".

A ese punto, ella ya había imaginado lo que en su familia llamarían "actos impuros" con su Sensei. Y es que aunque ella no lo supiera, ello era una consecuencia más de estar enamorada.

Quería tocarle, aunque fuere tan solo una vez mas. Y allí fue que logró mirarle de otra forma, una que ella le había declarado hace casi un mes, y que él de manera torpe había rechazado.

Se sentía infeliz. Todo lo que ella quería era poder sacar aquellos sentimientos que tenía desde hace mucho por él, y lo unico que había conseguido con eso era terminar con su bonita relación de amistad maestro alumna.

Y con todo eso en mente finalmente pudo dormir.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

La mañana siguiente llegó rápidamente, y con ello el sol también; De manera casi infortunada, dicho sol no alcanzaba a meter por completo sus destellantes luces. Aquel valle tan desértico pero lleno de vida era un lugar apartado del mundo, en donde la gente viviera refugiada de la luz y la caliente arena del desierto.

Era casi como si aquel paraje debiese permanecer siempre en las sombras; Pues en todos estos años que llevaban viviendo allí esas personas, a ella no le parecía que hubiese ningún progreso desde la última vez que estuviese allí (hace varios años ya). De hecho hasta se podría decir que se encontraban peor.

Abrió los ojos aún con cansancio, pero algo dentro de sí le decía que ya llevaba bastante tiempo durmiendo; Al abrir los ojos pudo constatar donde se encontraba, lo cual hasta ese momento ya había olvidado. Miró en todas direcciones en busca de su Sensei, pero se encontraba sola en aquella habitación tan cálida.

En el instante en que quiso levantarse, pudo observar como llevaba puesta en la espalda una de las camisetas del hombre, una de las que le ofreciera él precisamente el día anterior y que ella rechazara por parecerle demasiado masculina. Ahora, dado al estado actual de su equipaje, a penas se podía recuperar un pantalón medio quemado de abajo y una blusa muy delgada que usaba solo para entrenar o dormir.

Dicha camisa no la usó para dormir anteriormente, ya que le parecía demasiado provocativa para llevarla puesta en presencia de Konohamaru, así que ésta vez la usaría solo debajo de la que le prestara él, al menos para que no se le viera tan grande. Usando sus propios pantalones y haciéndose su característica coleta con mechones sueltos a los lados, salió de la habitación.

No tuvo que caminar demasiado antes de escuchar las voces de su Sensei e Ikodashi-Sama.

Buenos días- saludó entrando a dicha habitación, que era una especie de despacho.

¡Yuriko!, estaba a punto de ir a levantarte- decía su Sensei muy sonriente, girando la mitad de si para poder verla, ya que estaba de espaldas en la silla.

Buen día señorita, ¿Cómo amaneció?

¿Ehh?

¿Ya se encuentra mejor tu pierna?- acompletó Konohamaru.

Ah sí, es verdad. Ya estoy mejor, gracias.

Me da mucho gusto escuchar eso. Pero por favor toma asiento- ofreció el anciano frente a ella.

Su Sensei, más rápido que el mismo "Rayo Amarillo de Konoha" se levantó para ofrecerle su sitio.

¡Ahh, no!, estoy bien así- Yuriko se apenó y el viejo sonrió ante el gesto.

De ninguna manera- y la hiso sentarse, posicionándose parado a un lado de ella con los brazos cruzados.

Le explicaba a tu Sensei los detalles de la misión. Esta vez es algo diferente a la anterior vez que nos ayudaron.

Yuriko miraba a su Sensei, esperando la explicación.

De lo poco que leí del mensaje decía acerca de ayudar a transportar mercancías hasta su pueblo vecino, ¿No es así?

Si, es así- asentía impresionado Ikodashi-Sama.

El único inconveniente es que los cargamentos no solo no están terminados, sino que además son cinco veces más de lo que nos había informado inicialmente- explicaba el Sensei muy serio.

¿Ehh?, ¿Pero qué pasó?

Y por eso lo lamentamos mucho. Les estamos haciendo perder su tiempo, pero les pagaremos los días extras.

Además no nos informaron sobre los maleantes en la frontera entre nuestros países; de haberlo sabido el costo se elevaría y traeríamos por lo menos a un elemento más con nosotros, así no hubiésemos tenido todos esos inconvenientes- recalcaba, pareciendo más comprensivo de lo que realmente debiera.

Pero entonces...

Lamentamos mucho haberles engañado, nuestra economía no ha andado muy bien últimamente, y mi asistente creyó que sería buena idea; Por supuesto que si yo hubiese sabido de todo esto no lo habría permitido. Tienen todo el derecho a estar molestos, a cobrarnos el total y a dar por terminada la misión.

El silencio sepulcral de nuevo les invadió. Yuriko miraba a su Sensei para saber su proceder, y luego de un rato él habló.

Muy bien, ya he decidido qué haremos- ambos le miraron espectantes- ahh... - suspiró profundamente- No es que se hayan comportado de la mejor forma, pero pienso que tenían sus razones para hacerlo.

¿Entonces...?

Nos quedaremos a completar la misión sin cobros extra, pero nuestros gastos médicos, los viáticos y el hospedaje correrán por su cuenta.

El anciano se detuvo un momento a pensar su oferta, dudoso.

\- Está bien, me parece justo.

\- Ahora...- hablaba Konohamaru mirando a su alumna, como analizándola; Lo que la puso nerviosa- Nos gustaría si fuese posible, conseguir algunas mudas de ropa para mi compañera- decía con seguridad.

\- ¡Por supuesto!, es lo menos que podemos hacer. ¿Has perdido tu equipaje peleado con aquellos ninjas verdad?

\- Ehh...sí- constataba insegura.

\- Muy bien, entonces por favor acompañenme. Por aquí.

Y de ese modo los guió fuera de las paredes de roca del Ayuntamiento, que era lo único que habían visto hasta ahora; O por lo menos Konohamaru, que había llegado medio inconsciente por la perdida de sangre.

Ahora era que ambos lograban ponerle atención a algunos cambios en el lugar. Realmente no eran tan profundos, pero había uno muy inquietante sin duda.

\- ¡Ahh!, ¿Qué ha pasado?- y ciertamente ella era la primera en notarlo ahora.

\- ¿Ehh?... ¿De qué hablas?- en tanto, el despistado Sensei no lo sabia.

\- ¿Asi que lo has notado ehh?- hablaba el viejo.

\- ¿Pero qué cosa?- él no veía nada fuera de lugar.

\- ¿Por qué ahora los negocios están afuera?- denotó la chica. Ikodashi-Sama puso un semblante serio.

\- Resulta que en los últimos años hemos tenido algunos atentados de viejeros; Por ello nos vimos en la necesidad de resguardar a los ciudadanos en la cueva, además de que nuestras ventas han crecido desde que la mercancía está afuera, junto con todos los locales.

\- Ya veo- dio por entendido ella. No sin algo de lástima por su situación.

\- Muchas gracias, tomaremos solo lo necesario - decía haciendo alusión a la ropa.

\- No por favor. De verdad no tengan reparo en pedir lo que gusten, y digan que todo es de mi parte; Ellos entenderán.

\- De acuerdo. Vamos Yuriko- alentaba el Sensei.

\- Ehh... sí- contestaba tardíamente, reverenciando al anciano antes de seguir a Konohamaru.

\- Veamos, creo que ahora tendremos algo de tiempo hasta que tengan lista la mercancía. Al menos unos dos días según lo que me contó Ikodashi-Sama; así que aprovechemos para turistear un poco- decía con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo.

Ella realmente no entendía que pasaba, pero lo que si sabía era que pasarían un buen tiempo juntos, los dos. La sola idea le provocaba un pánico y nerviosismo anticipado.

Mientras, él se paseaba por los puestos ahora afuera, ajeno a los pensamientos de su alumna; Y a decir verdad, había que decir que se le veía como un niño en dulcería.

Viéndolo de aquel modo, cualquiera diría que se encontraba de lo más sano; Lejano parecía ya aquel incidente del día anterior, donde casi le atraviesan el estómago.

\- ¡Mira Yuriko!, son kushiages como los que nos gustaban. ¿Recuerdas?- exclamaba con felicidad su Sensei.

\- Es verdad, parece que los siguen haciendo después de tanto tiempo- y ella no pudo más que sonreír con ternura y nostalgia; Ante la inocencia del hombre.

\- ¡Es sencillamente increíble!, ¡Compremos dos!- coreaba ya pidiéndolos en el puesto.

\- Aquí tiene joven- se los entregaba el anciano, en un plato desechable.

\- Muchas gracias- y le pagaba alejándose de allí seguido de ella.

Justo Konohamaru eligió ese momento para mirarla, entregándole uno de los empanizados; Ella al momento le dirigió una rápida y tímida mirada, antes de comer su aperitivo con la vista en el suelo. Un corto silencio le siguió mientras ambos degustaban su comida.

\- Pienso que a Eivin y Kenji también les habría gustado venir de nuevo. ¿No crees?- él rompió el hielo.

\- Puede ser. Aunque ahora que ambos están por su cuenta con otros equipos, dudo que tuvieran tiempo para pasear con nosotros- agregó sonando mas triste de lo que le hubiese gustado admitir.

\- En eso tienes razón- le sonrió con conforte- de hecho, ya no creo que les asignen misiones como las nuestras- siguió él, en un intento por devolverle el ánimo y logrando solo sonar nostálgico.

\- Vaya que ya nos llevan mucha ventaja.

\- Es verdad- concedió el Sensei.

De ese modo se dieron la libertad de pasear por los variados puestos del poblado, hasta que ella encontró lo que buscaba; Y se acercó a la mujer.

\- Buenas tardes.

\- Buenas tardes señorita, ¿Que le puedo ofrecer?

\- Hum, son muy bonitas todas sus playeras- y le sonreía a la mujer de forma tímida y hasta incómoda se podría decir. Konohamaru le observaba atentamente desde más atrás.

\- Puede probarse la que guste- ofrecía.

\- ¡Ah!... muchas gracias- le sonreía tímidamente.

Konohamaru la miró un poco más y entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Nosotros somos ninjas de Konoha, se nos ha llamado para escoltar a su majestad hasta el pueblo de su esposo- ambas mujeres le miraban con atención- Lastimosamente perdimos nuestro equipaje de camino aquí y nos vemos en la necesidad de ser ahora nosotros, quienes pedimos su ayuda- remataba con seriedad.

\- Entiendo-la mujer hiso una cara extraña, para inmediatamente después rebuscar detrás de su puesto- Toma niña, pruebate éstas- le tendía una torre de prendas a Yuriko, y ésta confundida las recibía.

\- ¡Ah!, no es necesario que me las pruebe, lo que usted decida darme estará bien. Además no crea que no voy a pagarle- explicaba nerviosa, pero la abuela negaba con la cabeza.

\- No espero nada a cambio, me basta con que su majestad llegue a salvo a su destino- declaro con seguridad y una sonrisa sincera.

Yuriko no estaba muy convencida, pero Konohamaru y la mujer le miraban con aprobación.

\- Tu esposo puede esperarte aquí si gustas, o también puede pasar a darte su visto bueno- recomendaba la vieja muy entretenida, mientras aquellos dos se sonrojaban a más no poder.

\- Pero nosotros no somos... intentaba explicar Yuriko.

\- Está bien, está bien lo entiendo- hablaba guiando a la ninja hasta adentro de una pequeña carpa tras su local- ¿Y tú?, ¿Vas a pasar o no?- preguntaba la vieja al Sensei.

\- !Ah!, claro que no- y se avergonzaba aún mas, desviando la vista.

\- Que afortunada eres linda, tu esposo es todo un caballero- le elogiaba.

Más sonrojos fue lo que logró la vieja, pero no se dijo más; Y al cabo de unos minutos, ya se despedían de la tierna ancianita con todo lo que necesitaban.

\- Muy bien, ahora tendremos un descanso de algunas horas bien merecidas- habló después de un rato Konohamaru.

\- ¿Ehh?...

\- Durante éste tiempo puedes hacer lo que gustes, pero nos veremos en este mismo lugar antes del anochecer. ¿Está bien?

\- Ehh... sí- contestaba timidamente sin entender.

Así fue como se encontró paseando ella sola por el desolado lugar que antes rebosara de vida; e inevitablemente sus pasos vagos le llevaron de vuelta a los recuerdos.

A recordar justo el día en que sus sospechas se confirmaran, aquel día en que se planteó por primera vez ver en su Sensei algo más que un amigo.

 _ **= Flash Back =**_

 _Era una soleada tarde como cualquier otra, paseaba por la aldea con afán de encontrar la tienda que le proveería de todo lo que necesitara; Ciertas cosas que no se le permitían poseer en su clase._

 _Unos pasos antes de entrar a la tienda, se aseguró por cuarta vez de que no la siguieran, y entró. Una vez dentro se dio a la tarea de buscar rápidamente todo lo que quería y salir tan deprisa como pudiera._

 _Y su plan iba muy bien, hasta que por casualidad el tipo que venía formado detrás suyo resultaba conocerla. Parte de los allegados de su padre; Trató de controlar los nervios._

 _\- Buenas tardes señorita, ¿Esto sería todo?_

 _\- Si, gracias- musitó lo más bajo posible._

 _Salió de la tienda con sus compras y respiro aliviada, hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro y la hiso girar._

 _\- Hola preciosa, ¿Nos conocemos?_

 _\- Ahh... yo. No creo- fue su respuesta temblorosa._

 _Era un hombre por demás extraño, pero igual se sentía obligada a contestarle; Según sus modales, una mujer siempre debía ser atenta con los hombres. Sin importar mucho de que tipo de hombre se tratase._

 _\- Umm, pues a mi si que me parece recordarte._

 _\- Es poco probable- rebatía ya más nerviosa por su insistencia._

 _\- ¿Sabes? Éste es un lugar peligroso para una dama como tú. Porqué no te acompaño a tu casa- insistía el viejo cerrrandole el paso._

 _Para cuando quiso negarse el hombre ya la jalaba de un brazo hacia los árboles del bosque; Lejos del sendero._

 _\- Mira niña, he sido muy amable pero la paciencia se me ha acabado- y de un momento a otro la arrojó al piso._

 _No se trataba de que ella no pudiera defenderse, era simplemente que no quería evidenciarse; Probablemente sería un problema, si alguien de su familia llegaba a enterarse de dónde la había encontrado aquel hombre._

 _No recordaba sensación peor de pánico antes en toda su vida, como la que estaba sintiendo justo ahora; Deseando poder desaparecer; Hacerse polvo y esfumarse en el viento._

 _O tal vez sí, no podía recordarlo. Al menos no ahora, con una situación así; Debatiéndose entre ceder su lucha, o abandonar sus sueños de toda una vida._

 _¿Alguien podría culparle?_

 _¿En qué momento su vida se había convertido en una miseria?_

 _Tal vez desde el momento en que eligió vivir esta vida._

 _Quizá cuando la escogieron a ella..._

 _¿Cómo saberlo?_

 _En el instante en que se creía perdida, un poco de luz volvió hacia ella; en forma de salvación._

 _Por varios minutos no supo más de si, pero al despertar entendió perfectamente lo que había ocurrido; Era él una vez más, quién la rescataba del abismo en que ella misma se había hundido por decisión propia._

 _Temió de su mirada; a ser juzgada por él; a una probablemente inexpresada repulsión anterior hacia su persona; a la desilusión más grande que habría sufrido hasta entonces; Y solo entonces ocurrió._

 _La extraña sensación de estar de nuevo, una vez más entre sus brazos; Cobijada por el calor de su presciencia, y agradecida con el universo por ponerle en ese preciso lugar._

 _\- ¿Que hacías en un lugar como éste?- fue todo lo que él dijo. Sin mirarle._

 _Parecía molesto, con la vista al frente y mirando al vacío._

 _¿Estaría enojado con ella?_

 _No supo que contestar. Y es que simplemente no había respuesta para ello; O al menos por ahora se había quedado sin palabras._

 _¿Cómo hablar de ello?... de lo que le había sucedido; Si ambos sabían exactamente lo que era._

 _¿Realmente era necesario hablar sobre eso?_

 _¿Hacía falta?_

 _En ese instante le vio respirar profundamente, como cada que trataba de darse un poco más de paciencia. Lo conocía perfectamente, sabia lo que eso quería decir._

 _\- Te acompañaré a casa- soltó sin más._

 _El camino de vuelta fue tenso, al menos para ella, que sabía exactamente que esperar de él ahora. Lo que no acababa de entender era el porqué de todos los lugares posibles le llevaba a "ese"._

 _\- Sensei..._

 _\- Por favor sientate- le interrumpió._

 _Ella se sentó en la cama de aquella habitación._

 _\- Hay un tema importante del que debemos hablar- espetó solemnemente._

 _\- ¿Ehh?- le incomodó su seriedad._

 _\- Durante ya bastante tiempo que lo he venido aplazando pero... - hizo una pausa que le pareció necesaria, pero que solo creó más tensión- ya es hora de que lo sepas._

 _\- ¿Por qué me trajo aquí?_

 _\- Antes de nada es imperativo que entiendas que, una vez dentro del oficio como Shinobi habrán ciertas situaciones desagradables fuera de tu control- justo se decidio por establecer contacto visual- ... y sin embargo deberás sortearlas lo mejor que puedas._

 _\- ¿Que me está intentando decir?- y comenzó a asustarse seriamente._

 _\- Ahh...- suspiro pesadamente- quiero que entiendas porque es necesario tu entrenamiento._

 _\- Digamelo de una vez- creía saber exactamente la respuesta._

 _\- Tu padre me encomendó a ti desde que tenías 4 años, y desde entonces..._

 _\- ¡Deje de darle tantas vueltas y digalo!- exigió ya perturbada. Konohamaru resopló._

 _\- Yo no podré protegerte para siempre, Yuriko._

 _Fue claro, contundente; justo lo que ella le había pedido que hiciera. Ahora no sabía si le gustaba la respuesta, aunque sin duda ya no podía cambiarlo._

 _\- Ya lo sabía- murmuró sin poder verle a la cara; mirando sus pies._

 _\- Entonces entiendes perfectamente porqué te estoy diciendo lo que te estoy diciendo- indicó más como afirmación que como pregunta._

 _\- ¡No!- negó con fuerza._

 _\- Tu linaje es muy preciado para muchas personas, en especial porque es uno ya extinto. Lo sabes- Yuriko arrugó la frente- Y precisamente por eso es que trataran de hacerse con el. ¿Entiendes de qué te estoy hablando?_

 _Forzó sus palabras con afán de ser entendido, pero ella simplemente agachó la cabeza; Sabía de lo que hablaba, pero ya no quería escuchar más._

 _\- Todos ellos buscarán hacerte daño, mucho daño; y no se los debes de permitir. ¡Por eso es imperativo que empecemos con tu entrenamiento lo antes posible!_

 _\- ¡No me importa si son mis ojos lo que quieren de mí, se los daré si hace falta!_

 _Se sentía ya muy alterada. Sólo estaba hablando por miedo, porque sabía perfectamente de lo que le estaba hablando y no quería entender; Simplemente deseaba no saberlo._

 _Umm...- exhaló pareciendo agotado._

 _¿Qué le pasó?- notó su cansancio._

 _Se veía pálido y ojeroso._

 _Nada importante. Ahora, no me harás cambiar de tema... Concéntrate en lo que te estoy diciendo._

 _Y le tomó de la cara con ambas manos, mirándole fijamente; Aunque ella rehuía de su mirada. No le gustaba que le mirase así._

 _Quiero ayudarte, pero si no me dejas no habrá nada que pueda hacer por ti._

 _Era compasión, y hasta cierta lástima según su percepción. Intentó quítale las manos con las suyas, incómoda por la situación, asustada._

 _Yuriko...- le susurró con dulzura, y logró su atención- Escúchame- ella asintió para que continuara, mirándole ésta vez-_

 _Y le abrazó con fuerza._

 _Me gustaría decirte que siempre estaré para ti, pero la realidad es que estás creciendo, ya no puedo protegerte como lo hacía cuando eras niña._

 _Ella le miró con tristeza y suplica._

 _Mi padre te pagó para que me cuidaras- se portó arrogante._

 _Um- negó con la cabeza- ese plazo ya ha acabado._

 _¿Entonces me vas a dejar porque ya se acabó el contrato?- le interrogó con incredulidad._

 _¡Yuriko!- le llamó la atención- tú nunca has sido una niña malcriada, no empieces a comportarte así ahora._

 _Pero él no estaba molesto, entendía por qué ella hacía aquello._

 _Dime una cosa Sensei...- él le miró confundido porque le hablase así- ¿Todo éste tiempo has estado a mi lado por dinero?_

 _Konohamaru se quedó de piedra, no podría creer que le preguntase eso._

 _Si es por eso entonces yo..._

 _Y se alejó un poco de él, sintiendo como las lágrimas le vencerían._

 _No tienes que preguntarme, eso ya lo sabes._

 _Era verdad, el dicho contrato había acabado desde hace ya dos años, aquel trágico día._

 _Si estoy ahora aquí es porque me importas, porque a pesar de que al principio fuiste mi responsabilidad con el paso del tiempo te convertiste en parte de mi familia._

 _Ya no pudo contener sus lágrimas, pero le dio la espalda para que no la mirase llorar._

 _Puedes creer o no en lo que te digo, pero igual quiero que sepas que estoy decidido a insistirte con lo de tu entrenamiento hasta que aceptes._

 _Ya lo sé- respondió hastiada._

 _Quiero evitar que sufras._

 _¿Más?- obvió._

 _Sí, más de lo que necesitas._

 _Sintió como su mano era tomada por el calor de las de él._

 _¿No es más fácil dejar que te ayuden las personas que te quieren?_

 _Ella se giró a verle de nuevo, ya más tranquila._

 _¿Porqué te cuesta tanto trabajo dejar que otros se acerquen?_

 _Sus constantes preguntas le recordaron aquel sentimiento que desde hacía varios meses intentaba ignorar; Se sintió incómoda, jaló su mano apresada y miró a la pared._

 _Está bien. Aceptaré que me entrene- soltó sonando segura._

 _Él le sonrió satisfecho, pero ella no pudo verlo._

 _No se hable más. Empezaremos mañana._

 _Declaró parándose y dejándole en su habitación; Pero antes de que saliera por completo Yuriko le llamó._

 _¡Sensei!_

 _¿Umm?- se viró desde el marco de la puerta._

 _Gracias- y forzó una sonrisa rota._

 _Si Konohamaru lo notó o no, igual no agregó nada al respecto; En cambio se limitó a darle la mejor de sus sonrisas._

 _ **= Fin del Flash Back =**_

Se sumergió tanto en sus recuerdos que no notó que ya se hacía de tarde. Caminó con prisa al punto de encuentro con él; Ahora con el agridulce sabor de aquellos recuerdos de hacia más o menos dos años ya.

Creo que después de todo no será tan malo como pensaba éste viaje.

Se sentía tranquila pensando en que, siempre que él estuviese allí para darle ánimos, podría seguir soportando lo que fuera. Y quizá el destino había querido que sintiese aquel amor hacia su Sensei, como una forma de agradecimiento por todo lo que hiciera por ella todos estos años.

Ya se encontraba en el lugar indicado por Konohamaru, mirando en todas direcciones para encontrarle; Caminó por los alrededores y así cerciorarse si no se había equivocado de sitio.

Esperó durante más de media hora y se hiso la obscuridad, pero no era completa por las cálidas luces de los locales; Y dichos locales albergaban ahora mismo a unas varias decenas de aldeanos, bastante ebrios y dispuestos a seguirlo estando entre sus bailes y risas.

Si lo pensaba ya no lucía tan desagradable el lugar, de hecho podía recordarle en cierta medida a la primera vez que llegara allí, con todo su equipo y en circunstancias muy diferentes; O eso creía ella.

A decir verdad no sabía el motivo real por el que les había mandado a llamar en ésta ocasión; Su Sensei solo le había dicho que el mismo Ikodashi-Sama en persona había escrito para, expresamente pedirles a ellos. Supuso al principio que se trataba de escoltar a la Princesa igual que la anterior vez, pero ya le quedaba claro que había algo más en aquel asunto.

Algo le parecía extraño en todo eso, sobre todo el hecho de que en el tiempo que llevasen allí, la Princesa no había ido a visitarles. Realmente recordaba muy pocas cosas de aquel primer viaje con claridad, pero si una cosa le había quedado clara, era que la mujer lejos de su apariencia amenazante y hasta altiva, era una buena persona y les había quedado muy muy agradecida.

¿Dónde estará ella?

Y todas sus dudas se vieron entorpecidas al llegar a la entrada de uno de los muchos bares, uno que parecía ser el más grande e importante de por allí; En el se hallaba una gran cantidad de gente bailando y cantando, y de entre todos ellos destacaba en el centro su Sensei.

Una sonrisa se asomó a sus labios instantáneamente, misma que fue borrada de tajo al intentar acercarse. Konohamaru si se encontraba allí, pero no estaba solo; Una joven de cabellos blanquecinos, ojos verdosos y un hermoso vestido dorado se encontraba sentada en sus piernas, besándole.

Su mente ya no podría más, y por si no fuera poco él la notó enseguida pese a la distancia. Corrió lo más aprisa que su cuerpo se lo permitió, escapando de aquella pesadilla, haciendo intento por borrarla de su mente.

Llegó en cuestión de minutos a su destino y buscó entrar lo antes posible; No quería hablar ni encontrarse con nadie, pero los guardias de la entrada se pusieron pesados con ella.

¡Chicos!, miren nada más lo que tenemos aquí…

¡Oh!, es una bella señorita.

Eran cinco, y por lo que se podía apreciar estaban demasiado borrachos. Se le acercaron cerrándole el paso, y entonces lo recordó… Aquel incidente de hacia ya dos años.

¿Cuál es tu nombre preciosidad?, ¿Te puedo invitar algo?...

No gracias. Con permiso.

El más alto de ellos se paro en la puerta del hostal. Temió, pero recordó lo que le dijese entonces él.

 _Yo no podré protegerte para siempre, Yuriko._

Hasta ahora era que entendía a lo que se refería con eso, lo que le había intentado decir.

Si no te quitas del medio tendré que quitarte yo- le amenazó decidida.

¡Uyy!- se burlaron los otros.

No te exaltes muñeca, solo te quiero invitar a un lugar que sé que te va a gustar.

E hiso intento por tomarla del brazo. En cuestión de unos segundos ya los tenía a todos derribados en el piso, y poco después golpeaba con furia a su atacante en la cara.

Para todos los aldeanos presentes, que salieron de sus hogares con el escándalo; Era muy claro que el hombre ya estaba inconsciente, pero ella no podía parar de golpearle. El resto le miraban con terror, esperando a que se detuviera.

¡Lo vas a matar niña!- gritó uno de ellos.

Y solo hasta ese momento fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, y pudo detenerse; Bajo las atentas miradas de todos. Se levantó aterrada por lo que había pasado y fue inmediatamente a refugiarse a su habitación.

Lloró su desdicha todo cuanto pudo, tirada en su cama. No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que unos golpeteos en su puerta la sacaron del trance en el que se había sumergido.

¡Yuriko!- era él.

No quería saber nada, y menos de él.

¿Sigues despierta?... necesito hablar contigo.

Y siguió ignorándole. Le escuchaba perfectamente, pero no estaba dispuesta a verle.

Escucha Yuriko… sé que lo que pasó no fue tu culpa, y está bien.

Lo menos que le interesaba era oír su voz, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo; Incluso intentó taparse los oídos con una almohada, pero él gritaba para asegurarse de que le escuchase.

Quiero… quiero pedirte disculpas por… ¡por favor ábreme!

Sonaba realmente preocupado, pero en éste momento poco o nada le importaba. Quería irse de allí, deseaba regresar a la comodidad y seguridad de su propia habitación en el País del Fuego, en su palacio; Por primera vez deseaba estar sola en esa enorme casa que compartiera con su padre.

¡Yuriko!, ¡Solo quiero saber que estás bien!... por favor…

Siguió tocando por más tiempo, rogándole que abriese la puerta y pidiéndole perdón.

Sé… que no estuve allí para ayudarte pero… y tampoco tengo escusa.

Y ella siguió escuchándole, rogando porque se fuera y la dejase en paz.

Sé que me estás escuchando, necesitamos hablar de esto. ¡Por favor ábreme!

No supo por cuanto más estuvo parado allí hablándole, pero el sueño la venció y logró escapar, como tanto quería. Mientras, él le esperaba del otro lado, recargado en la puerta.

Escuche, sé que quiere hablar con ella, pero debe dejarla descansar- sugirió la casera, llegando a su lado.

Lo sé, pero ella sigue allí y podría estar mal herida.

Si, está herida… pero la suya es de esas heridas que solo el tiempo cura.

Pero es que Ikodashi-Sama…

¡Ya ya!- le cortó- yo hablaré con él sobre éste incidente, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Me queda claro al igual que a usted, que ella no tuvo la culpa.

Gracias.

Ahora vaya a dormir, y por favor deje dormir a mis huéspedes.

Si, lo siento.

Y se fue a habitación, deseando que ella en verdad estuviese bien. Entre su insomnio tuvo la repentina idea de saltar por su ventana, para asegurarse de que de verdad estaba bien, pero después pensó que sería muy irrespetuoso, así que se resignó a dejarlo así al menos por hoy; Ya hablaría con ella por la mañana.

Se levantó temprano para conseguir hablar con Yuriko, pero apenas puso un pie en el pasillo, la casera le informó que Ikodashi-Sama le había mandado a llamar con urgencia; Por lo que no tuvo más remedio que ir a donde el Ayuntamiento.

Buenos días Konohamaru-san.

Buenos días. ¿Me solicitó?

En el fondo sabía que era por lo de anoche, pero se mantuvo calmo.

Sí. Siéntese por favor- y así lo hiso.

Dígame.

Me gustaría extenderles a usted y su acompañante una disculpa por lo ocurrido ayer en la noche.

¿Ehh?

No tengo manera de poder compensarles por todas las molestias que le hemos causado desde su llegada aquí.

No, no se preocupe.

Lo digo de verdad. Lo único que se me ocurre es cancelar la misión y pagarles por ella.

¡No!, pero ustedes necesitan ese dinero.

Gracias, pero es más importante para nosotros cuidar de nuestras relaciones con nuestros aliados.

Además la Reina ya espera a su hija y nieto en camino, no podemos dejar la misión a la mitad.

Es verdad, y también me disculpo por la actitud que ha tenido mi nieta para con usted.

No se preocupe.

Espero que no le haya causado muchos problemas.

Para nada.

Negó. Aunque en realidad sí que se los había causado.

Ella es una niña de un carácter un tanto especial; Bueno, ya la conoció ayer y tuvo la oportunidad de ver a lo que me refiero.

Lo entiendo, aún es muy joven.

Pero ella normalmente no es así, solo está haciendo berrinche porque no quiere irse con su madre.

Si, supongo que noté que estaba molesta- recordó amargamente, sobándose el cachete lastimado.

No le culparía si quieren regresar a Konoha con su pago, de verdad que las cosas estarán bien. Ya contrataremos a alguien más para terminar con la misión.

El Sensei se lo pensó un poco. La verdad es que su relación con Yuriko no se encontraba precisamente bien en estos momentos, pero era consciente de que esas personas necesitaban su ayuda, y no se las podía negar.

Me sentiría muy mal de dejar las cosas así. Dígame, ¿cree que podamos partir mañana temprano?

¿Seguro?- le miró con incredulidad.

Sí, solo si logran tener los preparativos listos para mañana.

Por supuesto- le miró con verdadero agradecimiento y felicidad.

Muy bien, entonces descansaremos por hoy.

¡Desde luego!, pero por favor permítanme ofrecerles una buena estancia directamente en el palacio, como muestra de agradecimiento.

¡No tiene porque!- intentó negarse.

Por favor acéptelo, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ustedes. Y no se preocupe por mi nieta, ella ya no les dará más problemas; Yo mismo me encargaré de ello.

De acuerdo- aceptó no muy contento.

Ahora venía la parte difícil, convencer a Yuriko de irse al palacio; Lo cual sería difícil después de lo ocurrido ayer.

¡Ahhh!... ¿Cómo lo voy a hacer?- suspiró llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

¿Qué cosa?

¿Ehh?

Era la casera, que le miraba desde la entrada del hostal; Se acercó a él, que se encontraba sentado en una banquita rudimentaria en el jardín.

¿Aún no ha logrado hablar con ella?- se sentó a su lado, limpiando con un trapo el vaso que tenía en las manos.

No- reconoció totalmente desmotivado.

Puedo darme cuenta de que usted la quiere mucho.

¿Umm?- se sonrojó y sorprendió por igual- ¡Ahh… no… yo…!- intentó negar.

No se preocupe, no le diré a nadie su secreto- y le guiñó un ojo, muy confianzuda.

Konohamaru no supo que más hacer, así que solo aceptó que le ayudara. Realmente estaba muy perdido. Suspiró resignado.

No quiere hablar conmigo.

¿Por qué?- esa señora era muy metiche, pero tenía intención de ayudar.

Pues…- dudó- resulta que ayer me vio con otra chica.

¡Oh!- puso cara dura.

¡Pero… yo no incité esa situación! Ella simplemente salió corriendo y no me dio oportunidad de explicarle nada.

La mujer asintió, escuchándole atentamente.

¿Y porqué tendrías que explicarle?, ¿Ustedes no son pareja o sí?

Él pareció meditarlo.

Mira hijo; Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora, más que disculparte es tratarla bien, mostrarle con tus acciones que estás arrepentido. Las palabras no le servirán de nada.

¿Y cómo?, si ni siquiera me deja acercarme a ella.

¡Ay!, estos jóvenes- suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Konohamaru le miró confundido- solo hazlo. No es tan difícil.

No entiendo.

¡Hombre!- se lamentó por la torpeza de éste- demuéstrale que te importa y que la quieres. Ahora más que nunca te necesita para no sentirse sola.

Pero… ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Porque así somos todas las mujeres; En el fondo todos buscamos que nos comprendan, y no sentirnos abandonados en los momentos difíciles.

Konohamaru asintió con la cabeza no muy seguro. Lo siguiente fue armarse de todo el valor que tenía para lograr hablarle, disculparse y ser el apoyo que necesitaba; Básicamente debería ganarse de nuevo su confianza.

Tocó a su puerta con fuerza, pero nadie contestó; Tocó de nuevo, y esperó.

¿Está buscando a la chica de esa habitación?- preguntó la mucama que barría el pasillo.

Ehh… sí.

Salió desde muy temprano.

¿Ehh?

Parece ser que la princesa Athera le mandó a llamar personalmente.

Tardó unos segundos en procesarlo, pero en cuento lo hiso salió de prisa hacia el Ayuntamiento; Temiendo lo peor.

Sabía de sobra los sentimientos de Yuriko hacía él, como olvidarlo. Pero nunca ni con toda la mala suerte del mundo creyó que se fuera a aparecer por allí; Demasiado inconveniente si le preguntaban.

Necesitaba hablar con ella y aclararlo todo, decirle que no había sido su intención lastimarla de esa forma, faltarle de ese modo cuando le necesitó. Pedirle perdón y esperar que ella aún confiara en él.

Que sorpresa se llevó al llegar y encontrar en el comedor del palacio a todos comiendo plácidamente; Incluso las féminas hablaban entre si como si nada, hasta parecían amigas. Aunque lo que realmente llamó su atención era la forma en que Yuriko le ignoraba, pues durante toda la comida no le volteó a ver ni de reojo si quiera, y menos a dirigirle la palabra.

De hecho a él le tocó sentarse muy alejado de ella, al lado de personas desconocidas del palacio que supuso eran los trabajadores. Y aún después de la comida, que esperaba poder hablar con ella, la princesa se la llevó a quién sabe dónde; Parecía que le evitaba, aunque quizá solo fuese su impresión.

Sin más por hacer, pasó el día entrenando en el jardín, esperando a verla pasar por algún pasillo y poder hablar con ella; En el transcurso del día pudo notar como varis de los trabajadores le miraban con curiosidad, desde los guardias hasta las mucamas, claro que éstas últimas con sonrisas extrañas.

Hola- era una de las mucamas quien se le acercaba tímidamente.

Hola- contestó cortésmente deteniendo su entrenamiento.

¿Le puedo ofrecer agua?

¡Ah!, sí gracias- aceptó de buena gana.

Él no era tonto, sabía perfectamente con qué intención se le acercaba, pero la verdad era que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de coquetear ahora; No se sentía de buen ánimo para eso, y sí, tenía que ver con Yuriko.

¿Alguna otra cosa que pueda ofrecerle?

Por ahora no, gracias.

No quería dejar que le afectara, pero ella era tan importante para él que simplemente no podía desentenderse y fingir que no pasaba nada. Además necesitaba saber que se sentía bien después de aquella experiencia con esos hombres.

Eres ninja de la Aldea de Konoha, ¿No es así?- adivinó.

Si.

¿Y cómo es de dónde vienes?

Realmente no quería sentirse así, pero no había más por hacer. Le dolía que ella no le hablase, que no lo mirara, que ya no confiara en él. ¿Era acaso que todos esos años juntos se habían ido a la basura?

…

 _ **Mientras…**_

Y por eso es que me enojé con él.

Ya veo.

Pero no pienses para nada que me la paso haciendo eso… bueno, tal vez algunas veces solamente pero tampoco me parece que sea para tanto ¿O sí?

Yuriko ya no le escuchaba.

¡Ey!, niña… contesta. ¿Me estás oyendo?

¿Ehh?- despertó del trance.

Ahhh…- suspiró la princesa- ¿de verdad te afectó tanto que le besara?

¿Umm?

No supo qué responder, la verdad no prestaba atención.

¿Lo quieres tanto?

Yo… no sé- mintió.

Bueno, pues si tanto lo quieres entonces acuéstate con él de una puta vez ¡Que ya te estás tardando!... Y mira que está muy bueno.

A Yuriko le dio un ataque de tos y casi escupe su agua.

¡Vaya!, eres un princesa de aquellas ¿no?

¿A qué te refieres?

De las que se guarda hasta el matrimonio.

Umm… pues eso es lo que deberíamos hacer ¿no?

¡Claro!… y otras tantas injusticias más que nos obligan a acatar; Pero ya ves, aquí estoy yo como prueba de que no es imposible tener libertad. Si te gusta tíratelo ya.

Eran muy diferentes a pesar de ser princesas las dos.

Es… complicado.

¡Ohss!..- suspiró con exageración- pues ya te digo yo que si no lo haces tú lo hará cualquier otra.

Lo sé.

Estuvieron hablando un rato más y tomando el té, hasta que Yuriko se disculpó y se dirigió a su habitación; Con el pretexto de tener mucho sueño.

¡Hasta mañana, que descanses!- le gritó Athera desde dentro de su cuarto.

Adiós, igualmente.

Y así lo hiso, se fue rumbo a su alcoba; Y hubiera seguido caminando se no ser porque la escena de la noche anterior se repitió, pero ésta vez era aún peor. Konohamaru estaba con una de las mucamas en el pasillo, y bueno, básicamente se entendía perfectamente lo que estaban haciendo.

E inevitablemente, al igual que la anterior quiso emprender la huida; Pero antes de poder moverse en silencio Athera salió gritando quien sabe qué de su cuarto. La situación fue por demás incómoda, pues ahora también la princesa presenciaba la escena.

Y ellos no tardaron demasiado en darse por descubiertos.

Yuriko…- susurró él.

¡Idiota!

Increíblemente era la princesa quien le insultaba y se aproximaba a darle una buena bofetada; Porque Yuriko salió disparada a su habitación.

¡Espera!... ¡déjame explicarte!...

¡No tienes nada que explicar!, ¡Y déjala en paz!

La chica intentó detenerle, así como la mucama intentaba llamar su atención de nuevo; A las dos se las quitó de encima y salió tras ella. Justo llegó a tiempo para poner el pie en el marco de la puerta e impedirle que la cerrara.

¡Espera!, déjame hablar por favor.

¡Lárguese ya y déjeme!

Intentaba cerrarla con toda su fuerza, pero Konohamaru era más fuerte, así que no tardó en abrirla por completo y entrar.

¡Lárguese de mi cuarto o llamaré a los guardias!- gritaba enojada.

¡No!, espera un poco.

Intentó sujetarla de las manos, pero ésta luchaba por alejarse de él.

¡Solamente déjame hablar!

Y logrando zafarse de su agarre corrió a la puerta, misma que él cerró con seguro y se postró sobre ella para impedirle salir.

Solo mírame por favor…- suplicó ya más calmado.

¡Déjeme en paz!... suélteme- se jaloneó.

Está bien, pero me vas a escuchar.

Ella corrió hacia la ventana, y de nuevo él le detuvo la mano antes de que lograra abrirla.

Yuriko, por favor escúchame tal solo un momento.

Vete…- murmuró dándole la espalda.

Se hiso el silencio y ella se fue a sentar a su cama, resignada a tenerle allí.

Sé que esta no es la mejor forma de hablarte, pero es que no encontré otra.

Explicó arrepentido, aún parado a lado de la ventana para darle un poco de espacio.

Yo… solo quería saber que estabas bien. Y no podía dejar de pensar en que no estuve allí para ti, cuando me necesitaste…

¿Y quién le dijo que lo necesito?- le interrumpió.

¿Ah?- se admiró por su respuesta tan osca.

Si la culpa no le deja dormir, sepa que no tiene ninguna. Después de todo, su contrato ya se acabó hace muchos años atrás.

Dolía, dolía mucho sentirse así.

Por favor Yuriko, ya sabes que si estoy aquí es porque me importas… porque me preocupo por ti y…

¿Y si le pago para que se vaya y me deje en paz?

¿Eh?

Sí, quería creer que era una pesadilla, pero estaba pasando.

En cuanto regresemos le pagaré, ahora váyase- susurró luchando claramente contra el llanto.

Ya me cansé de que te la pases diciendo esas cosas- apretó los puños con impotencia.

Lentamente se acercó a la cama.

Todo lo que he hecho este tiempo es apoyarte, cuídate, entrenarte y… ¿sigues pensando que lo hago por obligación?- sonaba muy dolido.

Ella no contestó nada.

¡Mírame!- exigió ya perturbado.

Y la obligó a girar solo para encontrarla llorando débilmente, como cuando fuera niña; Incapaz de verle a la cara.

Yuriko…- se preocupó.

Quiso acercarse, y esta vez ella no se lo impidió. Se sentó justo al lado de ella y le acarició una mejilla con su mano, temblorosamente, con miedo de dañarla.

Mi intención nunca fue hacerte daño.

Pues ya lo hiso… y lo sigue haciendo.

Se sentía terriblemente mal, ahora entendía todo. No se encontraba mal por aquel incidente con los borrachos. Era por él, exclusivamente por lo que había presenciado.

Sabiendo de mis sentimientos y haciéndome pedazos… burlándose de ellos… ¿No le bastaba con dejarlo así?

No podía hablar, realmente aunque pudiera no tenía como defenderse. Ella tenía toda la razón; Se sentía una basura.

Perdóname… - suplicó tomándole de la cara con ambas manos, limpiando sus lágrimas.

Solo… olvidémonos de todo esto, olvide todo lo que le dije ese día y dejémoslo así- ofreció ya sin ánimos.

¿Qué lo olvidara?

No… yo…

Tenía que pensar muy bien lo que le iba a decir.

Solo… estoy confundido, no quería dañarte y… mira.

¿Confundido?- le miró con intensidad y más confusión.

Se sentía obligado a contestarle.

No me puedes culpar, fue tan…- pensó en la palabra adecuada que lo describiera mejor- repentino.

Ella no entendía nada de nada, solo quería que la dejara ya.

Pero sé que eso no es ninguna excusa… así que te pido que me perdones por favor… ¡Perdóname!

Y acercó su rostro al de ella, intentando trasmitirle lo que sentía, su sinceridad.

Perdóname… perdóname…

Repetía una y otra vez en susurros. De un momento a otro sintió el calor profundo de su cuerpo y su rostro en sus manos, y lentamente se atrevió a rosar sus labios con los de ella; Yuriko no se opuso en ningún momento.


	44. Chapter 44: Visitantes

Hola a todos!

Me gustaría comentar algunas cosas sobre el fic. Hace unos días recibí un comentario que me hiso planearme si realmente estaba gustando la historia, o si todavía va bien.

Me gustaría saber la opinión de los que siguen leyendo, si todavía les representa interés o no; Tomando en cuenta que la historia la retomé desde hace poco más de un año, y que adelanté algunos capítulos, pensaría mucho si cambiar la trama o algo así. Ahora mismo no me imagino otra forma de concluir la historia, puesto que ya está bastante avanzada.

Y en todo caso, si hubiera que hacerle cambios tendría que pausarla por tiempo indefinido, dado a que como mencioné ya tenía la trama planeada. Además de todo la página me saca muchos errores de visualización, como los guiones de los diálogos, los separadores, la alineación de los párrafos, etc.

Bueno, que para no alargar más esto, si alguien todavía se interesa en la historia tal y como está terminaré por subir los capítulos que tengo; Por el momento ya no he escrito más y no creo que adelantara mucho, entre mi trabajo nuevo, que acabaré en menos de un mes la escuela y que me mudaré pues, es complicado.

Mi intensión era adelantar bastante los capítulos para cuando esto pasara, porque ya lo tenía estimado desde el año pasado, y bueno; Que de no haber gente interesada pues dejaría de subir la historia, igualmente ya por mi cuenta le daré seguimiento en cuanto tenga el tiempo, pero si ya no es de su interés pues ya no me apegaré al plan de subir uno por semana.

Ojalá puedan opinar algo al respecto, y sin más me despido hasta otra ocasión. Igualmente gracias por su tiempo y su atención!

Capítulo 44: Visitantes.

Las mañanas frescas, las tardes calurosas y las noches frías se veían y sentían exactamente igual desde ese lugar. Encerrado en la última habitación de una vieja torre, de un viejo edifico; A merced de un poderoso monstro que le mantuviese allí cautivo, lejos de la vida y la libertad; A la espera de alguien que le rescatase, y si no era mucho pedir que fuera mientras aún fuera joven.

Moriré en éste lugar… - suspiró resignado.

Y de pronto tocaron a la puerta. Mas que ansioso contestó, ya con la latente necesidad de contacto humano.

¡Adelante!

La decepción que sufrió fue tal, que su asistente optó por acercarse a ver si se encontraba vivo aún; Pues no parecía respirar o moverse.

¿Hokage-Sama?, ¿Se puede saber qué hace?

Esperando.

¿Esperando qué?, ¿A que esos papeles se firmen solos?

No.

Entonces mejor darle prisa, de otra forma estaremos aquí toda la noche.

Estoy esperando a morir postrado en ésta silla. Y que mi cadáver sea descubierto muchos siglos después por algún príncipe azul que llega tarde.

El Nara exhaló con fuerza, dándose paciencia para con el atolondrado de su Jefe.

Tengo que recordarte que esto ya lo hemos hecho antes, cientos de veces; Ya sabías de lo que iba éste trabajo.

No… en la escuela nunca te enseñan nada práctico para la vida diaria. Eso está mal.

Filosofó un rato, mirando a la pared del frente como si en ella estuviesen todas las respuestas a todas la cuestiones del mundo; Completamente abstraído.

Eres el Hokage, puedes hacer reformas- trató de levantarle el ánimo al rubio.

¿En serio?- sus ojos brillaron con bríos de esperanza.

Claro. Siempre y cuando el concejo lo apruebe.

Y se desinfló en su enorme silla tras el escritorio.

¿Por qué yo me mato trabajando encerrado en ésta oficina la mayor parte de mi vida y ellos solo están allí sentados, platicando y tomando el té?

Porque ellos son sabios; Entienden que es lo necesario para cada problema y le dan la solución más adecuada.

Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo. En cambio si ellos quieren hacer algo no piden mi permiso. ¡Será posible!

Veo que hoy no te levantaste con el pie derecho.

No.

Y ambos hombres suspiraron, cansados. Era demasiado temprano para estar allí, enclaustrados en la obscuridad de una habitación, sin ver la luz del sol, o escuchar los canturreos de los pajaritos, oler los mangares de los locales; Básicamente toda una tortura para alguien tan joven como ellos dos.

Aquí están las siguientes peticiones. Y mejor que te des prisa porque dentro de poco empezarán a llegar los equipos.

Bien- dijo sin más, mirando por el gran ventanal tras ellos.

La puerta volvió a sonar, atrapándolo en sus cinco minutos de contemplar la libertad y dejarla ir. Esas tonterías no eran para los Hokages como él.

Adelante- intentó sonreír.

¡Buenos días papi!

Sus ojos brillaron de nuevo; Volvió a la vida.

¡Ven con papá!

¡Te extrañé tanto!

El rubio y la pelirroja se abrazaban amorosamente; Cualquiera que los viera diría que llevaban días o hasta meses sin verse, cuando apenas en la mañana que se despidieron en casa.

Ya no te vi cuando te fuiste- se quejaba la niña.

Lo siento Kushina, pero tenía muchos pendientes para hoy; Así que quise adelantarlos para no llegar tan tarde a casa.

¡Ohh!, ¡Mi padre es tan lindo!- y le estiró los cachetes.

¿En serio?... pues mi hija también lo es.

Así se dedicaron por quien sabe cuánto rato a andarse jalando la cara mutuamente. Tan entretenidos se encontraban que no escucharon los contantes toqueteos de Shikamaru.

De acuerdo. Pueden pasar- concedía el asistente.

¡Buenos días Hokage Sama!

Los shinobis frente a él saludaban formalmente, cada uno con expresiones distintas en sus rostros; Pero todos intentando ser lo más formales posible, aún ante la falta de seriedad de su líder.

¡Ah!... buenos días- mencionó bajando a Kushina de sus brazos.

Sin duda avergonzado por la situación; Aunque no era el único.

Buenas tardes- espetó la niña haciéndose a un lado del escritorio.

Disculpe la tardanza Hokage Sama- hablaba el mayor de todos.

Está bien Konohamaru, no es tan tarde.

Los cuatro shinobis lucían serios; Pero aún dentro de sus formalidades el Sensei parecía enternecido con la escena presenciada, Eivin un tanto sorprendido, Yuriko nostálgica y Kenji más impaciente que nada.

Shikamaru le hiso señas para que le indicara a su hija que se fuera, y el rubio a su vez a la niña; Un tanto más comprensivo y hasta con pena.

Con permiso- se despedía la pelirroja, cerrando la puerta del despacho.

Apenas hubo cerrado, el asistente del Hokage habló.

Dadas las circunstancias, ambos equipos reportarán sus misiones hasta que regresen de su nueva tarea.

Y vaya que si los cuatro lo agradecían; No querían tener que detallar frente a los otros los pormenores.

Por ahora solo entreguen su pergamino- indicó el Nara. Así Konohamaru y Eivin los entregaron.

La naturaleza de ésta misión en especial les requiere a ustedes cuatro; Como el viejo equipo que fueron- explicaba el Hokage muy serio- Konohamaru será su líder, como siempre.

¿En qué consiste nuestra misión señor?- contestaba el mencionado.

Shikamaru le extendió tres pergaminos de diferentes tamaños y el shinobi los abrió uno por uno con cuidado.

El primero es un informe detallado de dos de las cedes que deberán visitar; El segundo es un registro topográfico de las principales cuevas del túnel que conecta ambos lugares; Y el tercero es una lista de suministros médicos que deberán entregan en el hospital de Sunagakure como pago, Yuriko se encargará de ellos.

Si señor- asintieron ambos.

En resumen, el informe indica todos los principales puntos de conflicto que pudiesen encontrar por el camino; Así como los lugares más apropiados para re abastecerse- continuó el Nara.

¿Túneles?- indagó el capitán de la misión.

Así es- confirmó el rubio- Esos túneles fueron hechos poco antes de que estallara la Gran Cuarta Guerra Ninja, por los campesinos y mineros del País de la Lluvia; Con el fin de refugiarse de los estragos de la guerra.

Perdón que lo diga Hokage Sama, pero me parece que las dos cedes que visitaremos abarcan un amplio territorio- expresaba el Sensei del grupo.

Lo sabemos- le interrumpió Shikamaru- por ello es que les dimos acceso a esos pasajes; Y no es nada barato.

Esos pasajes desde entonces se utilizan solo para transportar mercancía; O sea el comercio. Como una forma de agilizar las entregas- siguió el Hokage.

Pero esos túneles atraviesan al menos cinco países- insistió.

No te preocupes Konohamaru; Los túneles pertenecen los Países de la Lluvia, la Hierba y los Pájaros, pero bajo el cuidado de la Alianza Shinobi.

Los tres pupilos miraban sin entender del todo.

También estamos tomando en cuenta que en el medio de su traslado pasarán muy cerca del País del Fuego, por lo que ya les tenemos preparado un refugio cerca de la frontera.

De acuerdo- aceptaba Konohamaru, no muy seguro.

Sabemos que te preocupa, pero el equipo que son ahora no se compara en nada a lo de antes; Todos ustedes se han ido desarrollando y especializando en su campo, por lo que no deben dudar de su éxito- decía el Hokage con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Los cuatro se miraron entre sí.

Ustedes son el mejor equipo que podemos conformar actualmente en la aldea- añadía su asistente, sorprendiéndolos mucho.

Konohamaru es el más experimentado en lo que al terreno se refiere, con sus técnicas especiales desarrolladas por el mismo; Kenji nuestro mejor capitán de equipo y el más preciso elemento en batallas con grandes números; Eivin nuestro mejor elemento del ANBU, siendo uno de los pocos en realizar misiones de alto rango en solitario; Y Yuriko la mejor investigadora y desarrolladora médica de todo el País del Fuego.

Sin duda Naruto confiaba mucho en ellos; Tal vez esperaba demasiado, o quizás, y solo quizá tenía razón y sabía lo que hacía. No podían darse por vencidos antes de intentarlo, al menos no hasta comprobar lo que tanto presumía el rubio, si era cierto.

Muy bien. Ya tienen todos los detalles, partirán ya mismo- dictaminó el Nara.

Solo una pregunta más señor.

¿Sí?

¿Qué hacemos si algo se sale de control con alguno de los aliados?

El rubio Hokage y su asistente se observaron con complicidad.

Su misión se limita exclusivamente a recabar información con ayuda de los elementos que nos prestará la Aldea vecina de la Arena; No tenemos acción para capturar sospechosos… al menos no todavía- explicaba Shikamaru.

Kenji. No quiero que por ningún motivo se desvíen del objetivo; Ya tenemos suficientes problemas con justificar éstas investigaciones tuyas, como para además tener que lidiar con el Consejo de la Alianza.

Lo sé Hokage Sama- respondía con formalidad y un tanto de hastío.

Todos entendían muy bien el porqué estaban haciendo aquello; Y comprendían mejor que nadie las razones del Hatake, precisamente por ello es que les preocupaba su objetividad. Con el padre del muchacho entre dicho, muchas imprudencias se podían esperar.

Kenji. Te entiendo más de lo que crees, solo te pido que seas cuidadoso y responsable con tus actos; No me gustaría tener que dar razones de esto a los viejos del Concejo ni mucho menos.

¡Ya entendí tío!- respondía con presta y ya sin mucha paciencia.

Cuídense mucho por favor; Y procedan con discreción en todo momento.

Sí señor- asintieron todos menos el peliblanco.

Los esperamos de regreso en trece días.

Salieron del despacho con toda la disposición del mundo a realizar su primera misión como equipo, en años… ¿Cuánto hacía de la última vez que les asignaron a los cuatro juntos?

Kenji se sentía feliz, aunque demostrara todo lo contrario. Estaban juntos otra vez, nunca creyó que pasaría de nuevo; Desde que él se convirtió en Chunnin y después en Jounin y comenzaron a asignarle equipos, ya no había cabida para su agrupación.

Luego su amigo Eivin siguió sus pasos, pero sorpresivamente le ofrecieron una plaza en el riguroso y metódico Escuadrón ANBU; Lo que aún no acaba de entender, pues el chico no encajaba para nada en el perfil de los asesinos silenciosos. En fin, que con ello todas sus esperanzas de que les volvieran a asignar juntos murieron para todos.

Me da muchísimo gusto que seamos equipo una vez más.

Pero el único que se atrevió a expresar su alegría fue su Sensei; Que no notaba el ambiente extraño que se cernía sobre ellos.

¿Cómo han estado chicos?- habló tímidamente la única mujer del grupo.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron callados; Kenji sin saber muy bien qué decir, y Eivin con una total cara de fastidio. Entonces le quedó claro que no era un buen momento para hablar.

¿Qué tal su misión?- insistió el Sensei, percibiendo los sutiles intentos de Yuriko por hacerles hablar.

¡Muy bien!, ¿Qué tal la suya?- entonó con sarcasmo el pelinegro, sorprendiendo a los tres.

Bien. Cansada y un tanto tediosa, pero afortunadamente todo salió bien- contestaba Konohamaru por los dos.

Era palpable el enojo de Eivin; La cuestión era que nadie sabía por qué. El chico sin duda que era muy voluble, siempre alegre y jovial y en un momento todo se iba al carajo.

Escuché de Naruto que Aori Sama les mandó a llamar de nuevo- habló el peliblanco, simplemente por aliviar la tensión.

Así es- confirmó el Sensei, inseguro de hablar.

De hecho la Reina nos mandó a llamar a los cuatro- añadió la chica.

¿En serio?- inquirió con verdadera curiosidad el Hatake.

Sí, pero el Hokage le dijo que ya no estaban disponibles Eivin y tú.

Oh, ya veo.

Sin querer aplazar más la incomodidad caminaron hacia las puertas.

¡Konohamaru!

¡Ah!, hola Mori.

¡Qué milagro que te veo hombre!

Los pupilos observaron sin entender, excepto Eivin, que parecía no tener interés ni de mirarles.

¿No me digas que éstos son tus mocosos?

Ah… pues ya no son tan niños- corrigió aprisa, temiéndose las reacciones de sus alumnos.

Si sí. Ya lo veo.

Y de la nada se coló a un lado de la chica.

Muy buenas tardes señorita- espetó extendiéndole la mano con una enorme sonrisa.

Ah… buenas- contestó más por cortesía, percibiendo sus intenciones.

Mucho gusto.

¡AH!...

Eivin de inmediato hiso acto de presencia, asustando al shinobi.

Mu…mucho gusto- tembló ante su presencia.

Ellos son mis ex alumnos….

Oriki Eivin - le cortó el pelinegro, matando con la mirada el pequeño hombrecillo que era el compañero de su Sensei- hijo del Señor Feudal del País del Fuego.

Ella es…

Genmashi Yuriko, hija del Administrador del Señor Feudal; Y mí prometida- dejó con una sonrisa altiva.

Una vez más le ganó la palabra a su Sensei; Pero esa sentencia, y dicha de ese modo fue la que se ganó la preocupación de su equipo.

Un gusto- contestó sin más el asustado shinobi.

Haruno Kenji- se auto presentó el peliblanco, una vez más para matar la precisión.

¡Oh!, tú eres…

No. Soy hijo de la doctora Haruno- se apresuró en aclarar.

¿Pero tu padre no es el Ex Hokage que se fugó?

¡Oh!... jojojo…- Konohamaru intervino, tapándole la boca- creo que ya nos retrasamos bastante. Nos dio mucho gusto saludarte, pero el deber nos llama.

Y con esa sonrisa nerviosa caminó con prisa, seguido de su equipo. Ya tenían suficiente tensión por ahora, como para empeorar las cosas con el imprudente de su amigo Mori.

Iremos caminando hasta Giruza, ya desde allí podremos adelantar más rápido- indicaba el mayor.

Haremos más tiempo de ese modo. Sería más conveniente llegar aprisa para cruzar la frontera hoy- añadía Eivin, sonando a orden.

Yuriko y Kenji le miraron con la sorpresa pintada en la cara; Como hace un rato.

Si llegamos a la frontera será por la noche, y tendremos que buscar un hostal en el País del Río.

¿Entonces nos retrasaremos medio día para dormir en un hostal bonito?- ironizó, evidentemente para molestarle.

Eivin, lo que el Sensei decida es lo más conveniente.

Intervino Kenji; Viendo que la situación se saldría de control. Konohamaru le hiso señas de que no era necesario, él podía manejarlo.

¿En serio me está diciendo que nos retrasaremos, solo porque no le gusta dormir en un hostal?- decía iracundo.

No. Haremos esa parada necesaria antes de arriesgarnos a levantar sospechas en el País del Río, que por si no lo recuerdas están en situación de alerta por los ninjas mercenarios que les atacan; No queremos meternos en donde no nos llaman, será solo un lugar de pasó.

Kenji y Yuriko se miraron entre sí, intentado entender qué pasaba; Lo importante era que Eivin ya no alegó mucho más después de aquello, y su Sensei parecía tranquilo.

Como quieran- dejó simplemente, adelantándoseles.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Había mucho por hacer hoy; La comida, lavar ropa, hacer la tarea con Ajisatsu, limpiar la casa, entregar su reporte, hacerlo primero para empezar, ir al laboratorio a entregar otra vez el informe, hacer una copia del mismo, y empezarlo.

Ahhh…

De solo pensarlo ya se sentía tan cansada, que en poco o nada ayudaba el hecho de sentirse de regreso en casa después de 4 días en Suna. Tenían que darle mérito en eso, ella ejecutaba siempre su trabajo impecablemente, aún si lo hacía por mandato del Concejo; Que esos vejestorios le podían dar órdenes y sentirse dueños de su vida, pero lo que era su eficacia, ahí sí que la cosa cambiaba.

¡Doctora Haruno!

Buenas tardes señora Gyoha ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?

Muy bien, mucho mejor. Que gusto que haya regresado.

Gracias, ¿No se ha ofrecido nada por aquí?

Afortunadamente no, estamos bien gracias a sus remedios mágicos.

A Sakura le hiso gracia lo dicho por la mujer, pero fue discreta.

No es magia, se llama red de chackra.

¡Oh!, eso. Nunca recuerdo el nombre, pero es como magia.

Jaja…

¿Y qué se le ofrece hoy doctora?

Deme una col, un costal de arroz de 5 y un furikake.

¿Cómo?, ¿Lo compra hecho?

Pues ya es algo tarde para comer, y no tengo mucho tiempo útilmente sabe.

Le avergonzaba admitirlo.

¿Y su hijo no ha hecho más?

Ah… no estoy segura.

Y allí iba de nuevo, la burra al trigo.

¡Su hijo es todo un prodigio!, salió igualito a su padre. Se le da bien todo.

Ah, pues eso creo.

Ya se sabía de memoria lo que le diría; Con su hijo siempre era lo mismo. No era que no le gustase que la gente le tuviese en ese concepto, pero es que además de subirle el enorme ego que tenía, la dejaba mal parada a ella.

Que no todo lo bueno lo había sacado de su padre; O lo que era peor, tenía los mismos problemas que su progenitor. Al parecer también le heredó lo malo.

Aún recuerdo cuando era niño, la cantidad de platillos que ya sabía cocinar para ese entonces; Me imagino que su familia ya no necesita ir a restaurantes, ¡teniendo a su chef en casa!

Ahora le soltaría todo el rollo de siempre; Que si que día la invitaban a cenar otra vez, que si porqué ella nunca se dedicaba a la cocina, que de dónde había aprendido su hijo, y demás tonterías que la verdad ya la tenían bastante cansada. Respetaba a la anciana, pero igual sentía excesivo el respeto hacia su hijo.

Tan solo era un niño de 14 años; Que si, iba a misiones de adultos, tenía un departamento en la zona más lujosa de la Aldea, era Capitán de un escuadrón de los más prestigiosos y solicitados, conocía más países que ella en toda su vida, tenía 12 perros ninja muy talentosos y comelones, mantenía los gastos de su propio departamento y la casa de ella y su hija, compraba útiles, armamento y ropa para su hermana y además le pagaba a un ANBU que las cuidara.

¡Qué exageración que le tratasen de ese modo!, que ella también era talentosa; Tenía mucho trabajo social por órdenes del Consejo, hacía numerosas investigaciones para la Alianza, igual por órdenes del Consejo, pero todo lo del hospital corría a cuenta de ella.

No recordaba la última vez que fue a una misión, su carrera como shinobi se estaba quedando un tanto estancada con tanto trabajo, casa, hija; Ya solo le faltaba un marido, pero que no lo necesitaba, aunque todo se esforzase en remarcárselo.

Ese año fue la mejor Navidad que he tenido- seguía hablando y hablando la anciana.

Señora Gyoha, me despido.

¡Ah, sí claro!, tendrá cosas que hacer y yo aquí entreteniéndola.

Sí, no se apure.

Trató de ser amable, pero de verdad que ya se moría por llegar a casa.

¿Le ayudo doctora?

¡Oh!, si es el joven apuesto.

 _¡No puedo tener tan mala suerte!_

Maldecía para sus adentros.

No gracias, yo puedo- y remarcó el puedo.

Lo sé, usted es una excelente pupila de la Princesa Tsunade; Pero igual son muchas cosas.

¡Oh que joven tan amable!- la anciana estaba más que maravillada.

Haha… si- sonreía forzadamente.

Le acompañaré a llevar esto a su casa.

No hace falta.

Pues me ofrezco.

¿Es que ese hombre no entendía las indirectas?

Que le vaya bien Doctora- deseaba la ancianita con un tinte divertido y hasta morboso en la voz, sonriendo a lo grande.

¿Qué maldita sea entiendes por no Keisuke?- blasfemaba cansada.

Con las mujeres resulta que un no quiere decir en realidad sí.

¿Otra vez has estado leyendo con Sai?

No- Sakura le miró remarcando lo obvio.

Puede ser que un poco- admitió avergonzado.

Simplemente no entendía. El chico le insistía desde hace tanto tiempo que ya no recordaba cuándo le pidió una cita por primera vez, lo gracioso de todo eso era que a sus hijos parecía no molestarles el que la cortejase; Y todavía más divertido era el hecho de que ya lo hubiese rechazado tantas veces que también había olvidado cuándo fue la primera.

Parecer ser que se llevaron muy bien ¿no?- dedicaba molesta, abriendo la puerta de su casa. O tratando.

Es una persona sumamente intrigante, igual que usted.

¿Me estás comparando con él?- exclamó incrédula.

Solo en lo interesantes que me parecen ambos, pero usted es mucho más bonita.

¿Entonces él es más interesante que yo?- y cerró la puerta.

En algunas cosas si, en otras usted le gana.

Fue hasta la cocina a dejar las compras, con cierta dificultad; Al final el chico no le había ayudado con absolutamente nada.

Gracias por la ayuda.

De nada.

Estaba siendo sarcástica.

Ah, ¿Entonces no le parece que fui caballeroso?

No, para nada.

Pero le ofrecí ayudarla y usted me rechazó.

La mujer volteó lo ojos al cielo.

Los verdaderos caballeros saben lo que una mujer desea.

¿Y cómo podrías saberlo?

Pues… solo es un don- inventó para salir del paso.

¿Y yo no lo tengo?

Para nada.

¿Su esposo lo tenía?

¡Oshh!...

Tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de plantarlo en el piso de un puñetazo, pues realmente no deseaba arruinar su casa; Además estaba muy cansada como para eso.

¿Eso es un no?

¡No!, ¡Es un rotundo y absoluto no!

Pero rotundo y absoluto son lo mismo, es una redundancia.

¡Ay por dios!, eres tan fastidioso, ¿Nunca te callas o qué?

El Hyuga simplemente le observó sin entender.

¿Me invitará a comer?

¿Qué?, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Por ser caballerosa.

Sakura apretó el puño, lista para dejarse vencer por su característica impaciencia.

No pretendo serlo. Solo los hombres pueden ser caballerosos.

¿Ah sí?, ¿Porqué?

Se acabó la sesión de preguntar. Voy a cocinar.

¿Le ayudo?

¡NO!

¿Lo dice por ser caballerosa?

Y se fue a la cocina, a favor de continuar con sus cosas, sin más distracciones.

Ayer vi un prado grande de flores y me recordaron a usted.

La pelirosa se sonrojó en automático, no creía que él le pudiese decir algo así.

¿Ah sí?- habló mirándole con curiosidad.

Si- el hombre se acercó a la entrada de la cocina.

¿Porqué te recordaron a mí?- indagó tímidamente, dejando lo que hacía.

Porque les faltaban algunos pétalos y parecían despeinadas, me recordaron a su cabello.

Respiró hondo, intentando no volverse loca.

Además estaban llenas de lodo, por lo que se ve que el agua no las ha tocado en días; Me recordó a que usted se la pasa diciendo que no tiene tiempo para eso.

¡Imbécil!

Justo cuando estaba decidida a matarlo, llegó Ajisatsu; Se plantó en el vestíbulo y les miró con curiosidad. Sakura estaba con ambas manos en el cuello del pelinegro, subida encima de él, y el Hyuga la sostenía de los hombros para impedir que lo ahorcara… igual la escena se vería diferente desde lejos y vista por una niña.

¡Hola linda!, ¿Cómo estás?- preguntaba el hombre con una sonrisa triunfal.

¡Keisuke!, que gusto verte otra vez.

Y corrió a abrazarle. Sakura aprovechó para quitarse el sonrojo de la cara y acomodarse la ropa.

¿Vas a cenar con nosotras?, mi hermano no está- decía con un puchero.

No puedo.

¿Ehh?, ¿Porqué, tienes trabajo?

No, solo que tu madre no me ha invitado. Sería de mala educación invitarme solo ¿no crees?

Ahora si lo iba a asesinar cuando terminara la cena, apenas su hija se fuera a dormir.

¿Mami?- y la observó expectante.

Si amor, se puede quedar a cenar.

¡Sí!... - celebró la menor, jalándolo de un brazo hacia el comedor- te voy a enseñar lo que hicimos hoy en la clase.

¿Qué será?, no recuerdo lo que hacía en la escuela ahora que lo pienso.

Seguramente que no era nada parecido a lo que hicimos hoy.

Hablaban mientras la mujer terminaba con los preparativos en la cocina; Pero les podía escuchar desde allí.

Seguro que no. Con las nuevas reformas del Hokage los estudiantes estudian temas de vital importancia que antes no se daban, así como algunos otros de menor relevancia; Todo es gracias al Rokudaime.

¿En serio?

Sí, a pesar de que fue por poco tiempo su reinado, dejó políticas y construcciones muy importantes para la aldea.

Suena a que era el mejor Hokage de todos.

Lo era. De hecho pienso que si no se hubiera convertido en traidor, habrían todavía mejores leyes para la aldea.

¡Ya está lista la cena!- interrumpió Sakura apropósito.

Hicieron espacio en la mesa para todo y se dispusieron a cenar.

Ten más cuidado con lo que dices Keisuke- murmuró jalándole del chaleco bruscamente, pero no tan evidente para que la niña lo notara.

¿Porqué?, solo le contaba sobre las hazañas de su padre.

Pero ella no sabe que el Rokudaime y su padre son el mismo- advertía.

Pues debería saberlo.

Tú no eres quien para decidir eso- decía ya un poco subido el tono.

Ajisatsu pareció escuchar algo y levantó la vista de su plato, mirándoles desde el otro lado de la mesa. Por alguna extraña razón le gustaba sentarse en la cabecera de la mesa, aunque estuviese a tres lugares de distancia de todos.

Vamos por el postre cariño.

De acuerdo- les miró con inocencia.

Y dicho aquello, se llevó consigo al Hyuga a la cocina.

Acordamos todos que no era prudente hablarle sobre su padre como el ex Hokage. Hasta Tsunade Sama estuvo de acuerdo.

Lo sé, pero a mí no me parece correcto.

¡No me importa si te parece o no!, es mi hija no tuya.

Pero podría serlo…

Sakura le miró con sorpresa.

Si su madre aceptara de una buena vez al hombre que lleva rogándole años.

No mezcles los temas. Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra.

Lo tiene. Ella sabe que tiene un padre, y que no soy yo; Pero sin importar eso me acepta y quiere como si lo fuera.

Me parece que tienes una idea muy torcida de cómo ella te ve- se burlaba, ya cansada de su insistencia.

He hecho las veces de su padre, voy por ella a la escuela desde que Kenji ya no puede, la acuesto cuando usted y él no están en casa…

¡Ya basta!- no quería escuchar más de sus tonterías.

Le hago de comer cuando no puede su madre, la llevo a sus entrenamientos con Tsunade Sama…

¡Ya entendí el punto!- aseveró molesta.

El hombre ya no agregó más al tema, creyente de que había ganado esta vez.

Solo le estoy pidiendo una oportunidad, sino se enamora de mi no importa; Me conformo con que vivamos juntos todos.

El chico éste sí que estaba mal de la cabeza; Sus tres meses en ANBU le habían dejado secuelas.

¿Y cómo quieres que te de una oportunidad sino puedes respetar lo que yo digo?, de cómo educar a mis hijos. ¡Son míos! y tienen un padre… que no eres tú.

Ya estaba, había sido muy directa y tal vez hasta grosera; Pero esperaba y así lo entendiera de una buena vez por todas.

No pretendo sustituir a Kakashi. Ellos saben quien es su padre, pero a falta de él podrán contar conmigo.

Tú sí que estás mal.

Negaba con la cabeza, era lo más absurdo que había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

¿A qué le teme tanto Sakura-san?

¿Um?

¿A que no sea lo que espera… o a que si la logre enamorar?

Indignada era poco. Sacaría de su casa ahora mismo a ese rufián creído y maleducado; Que de alguna extraña manera le recordaba a su amigo Sai.

Después del postre te largaras de mi casa- sentenció.

Entiendo que puede que le ofenda, pero es la verdad.

Sakura sacó el helado del congelador en pro de ignorarle por completo.

¿Le asusta lo que la gente dirá de nosotros?

¿Nosotros?- estaba más que incrédula de lo que decía el chico.

Que no nos llevamos tantos años Sakura-san. Estoy por cumplir los 27.

Los sirvió en copas de vidrio, intentando no tocarlas para no romperlas.

Además...- se le acercó por la espalda- también a usted tengo mucho que ofrecerle, no solo a sus hijos.

Finalmente se lo ganó, un buen puñetazo, por querer pasarse de listo. ¿Se creía que la podía abrazar de esa forma?

¡No, me vuelvas a tocar!... ni se te ocurra de nuevo porque te romperé los brazos.

El Hyuga sabía que había llegado demasiado lejos, por lo que no solo no le sorprendía, sino que además lo aceptaba; Estaba preparado para eso y más.

¡Madre!, ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Están bien?

Entró Ajisatsu a la cocina, un tanto asustada.

Nada. Keisuke trató de salvar una copa y se cayó.

El pelinegro le observó desde el piso; Decididamente molesta, sin arrepentimientos.

¿Estás bien Keisuke?

Si. Creo que solo es el cansancio de la misión; Me iré descansar.

Pero… ¿no te quedas al postre?

Muchas gracias linda, será después. Que tengan buena noche.

Así se despidió de las Haruno, saliendo solo de la residencia.

¿Madre?

Si. Ahora lo comeremos.

Y fueron juntas de vuelta al comedor.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

La cabaña del paso estaba allí, como les había indicado el Hokage. No era la gran cosa, solo una vieja choza con dos niveles; El de abajo con espacio para las provisiones y demás equipajes, y el de arriba con una sola cama individual y un buró con medicinas.

Ahora solo tenían que preparar las provisiones y separarlas en dos. A la mañana siguiente se separararían.

¡Hijo de perra!- blasfemaba en un murmullo.

Él y Kenji irían donde el lugar de la investigación, en Tanigakure; Para despejarles el camino de posibles mercenarios y/o detractores de las aldeas aledañas.

Me las vas a pagar mal nacido…

Mientras que Konohamaru y Yuriko irían al hospital de Sunagakure a entregar los suministros y recoger a sus aliados para la misión.

Eivin. Nos repartimos las tareas y te toca prender la fogata.

Era su compañero peliblanco.

Si, ya voy- respondió de mala gana.

Kenji suspiró, dándose paciencia para lo que venía.

¿Qué te pasó hace rato?

Y se sentó a su lado en la roca; A obscuras, pues allí se había ido a refugiar el Oriki.

Nada.

¿Cómo que nada?, todos nos dimos cuenta, así que dímelo.

¡Ya te dije que no me pasa nada!- gritó fúrico.

Cálmate.

Miró a su alrededor, no estaban sus compañeros de misión a la vista.

Estamos solos, cuéntame.

El pelinegro solo hiso una mueca y giró la cara al lado contrario.

¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?

Habló después de pasados los minutos.

¿Ehh?

Sobre Yuriko.

¿Qué parte exactamente?

De que estaba enamorada de otro…

Um… entonces se trata de ella.

Ambos meditaron unos segundos, cada uno pensando en como desarrollar el tema.

¿Qué hay con eso?

Es él.

¿Umm?, no entiendo.

¡ÉL!

Bramó tratando de controlarse, señalando hacia la cabaña. Sin dejar posibilidad a error.

¿Qué?, pero eso no tiene sentido Eivin.

E hiso algo parecido a la cara que siempre ponía cuando le decían un mal chiste.

¿Por qué Yuriko estaría enamorada de alguien como el Sensei?

¡Pues no lo sé!, ¡Créeme que a mí también me gustaría saberlo!

Exhaló con fuerza, golpeando un poco la roca en la que se sentaban con los puños, agrietándola un tanto.

De verdad te ha afectado el cerebro estar tantos años en ANBU. Ya te estás imaginando cosas.

¡No me estoy imaginando nada!

Kenji le observó, ésta vez con más seriedad. Realmente se veía abatido, se temía que hiciera locuras en base a sus conjeturas apresuradas.

¿Qué te hiso creer que es así?

¿Cómo?, ¡Pero si es tan evidente!, ¿Acaso no lo ves?

Era claro que Kenji no tenía ni una pizca de idea sobre esos temas, de verdad no lo entendía; No estaba fingiendo.

Ahh…- suspiró con tristeza- yo tampoco quería creerlo, pero con el paso del tiempo cada vez es más y más claro que es así.

Eivin. Perdón que te lo diga, pero es que en verdad me parece algo muy inverosímil… ¿Sabes cuántos años nos lleva Konohamaru?

¿Y tú sabes cuántos años se llevan tus padres?

Bueno, tal vez se había pasado, pero solo así le entraría en la cabeza lo que trataba de decirle.

Entiendo tu punto- se serió sin más- pero no nos consta que Yuriko esté enamorada de él…

Eivin le miró sorprendido.

¿Cómo?

Me refiero a que tal vez solo le atrae físicamente, ya sabes; La chicas son así.

Respiró hondo, y exhaló con fuerza; Tendría paciencia con su amigo peliblanco.

No Kenji. Yo sé de lo que te hablo- dejó en un susurro desganado.

El Hatake le miró con verdadera curiosidad.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Lo sé porque Yuriko le mira, de la misma forma en que yo la veo a ella.

Quizá Eivin le hablaba de algo que él no entendía; Sin duda era una cualidad en su amigo que nunca había logrado comprender. Como fuera se veía destrozado, realmente eso del amor era peligroso.

¿Entonces te vas a dar por vencido solo por eso?

¿Ehh?- le veía como si estuviera loco.

El que ella esté enamorada o no, no debe detenerte.

Sabía que intentaba ayudarle, pero no comprendía la gravedad del asunto; Ya todo estaba jodido, tanto o más que antes de saberlo. De hecho hasta hace poco antes de aceptarlo, porque ya llevaba meses sospechándolo.

Nunca creí que diría esto pero… me rindo.

¿Qué?

Yo…- se detuvo unos momentos- no es que quiera darme por vencido.

¿Entonces?

Hasta hace unos meses tenía esperanzas.

¿Y luego?, ¿Qué cambió?

El pelinegro dejó toda su furia de lado, a favor de la tristeza y la resignación total.

Kenji. Creo que él también siente algo por ella.

Definitivamente no tenía ningún sentido, pero Eivin insistía en ello; No se equivocaría tanto… ¿O sí?

¿Ahora entiendes?

No. Estoy intentando, pero de verdad que nada de lo que me has dicho tiene sentido para mí.

Hum…- bufó con una sonrisa rota.

¿Qué?

Su compañero definitivamente era muy raro. Miraba al cielo, completamente absorto en ello; Él quiso mirar lo mismo.

Voy a abdicar.

¿Ehh…?

Tenía que estar de broma.

¿A caso te volviste loco?

No. Creo… que estoy más cuerdo que nunca en mi vida.

Pero… No deberías tomar una decisión tan importante así nada más, y menos aún solo por una mujer.

Eivin le regresó la mirada, pero la intensidad con la que le transmitía su sentir no era la de alguien siendo irracional.

He aplazado ésta decisión durante años; Y la única razón que me mantenía aguantando a mi padre, a los nobles, el Concejo, La Alianza, los aldeanos y todas esas tonterías era…

Durante un corto lapso se vio incapaz de continuar, parecía que ya no hablaría más del tema; Solo estaba allí, abstraído mirando algún punto en el vacio de la noche.

Piénsalo bien Eivin…

Ya lo he pensado lo suficiente.

Si abdicas no te podrás casar con Yuriko, además de que tendrás muchos y variados problemas.

Eso ya lo sé. Y estoy listo.

¿Um?

Dejar el trono no me pesa, sinceramente. Y a ella… a ella la dejaré en libertad.

Era una acción muy noble la de su amigo, pero esa decisión le podría costar la vida. Perdería todos los privilegios de su estirpe y quedaría a merced de los enemigos de su padre; Que no eran pocos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La bruma matutina les haría bien para refrescarse; Lo poco o mucho que fuera.

Nos encontraremos en éste mismo punto dentro de tres días. Racionen sus provisiones mientras tanto.

De acuerdo- asentía el peliblanco por los dos.

Tengan mucho cuidado. No se acerquen mucho si ven que es muy peligroso.

Así pues se despedían en la cabaña. Yuriko los abrazó a ambos, aunque Eivin no correspondió el abrazo, ni quiera le dijo nada cuando le deseo suerte; Y mucho menos la miro.

¡Suerte a los dos!- les deseo el Sensei.

Vamos ya- habló Eivin por primera vez en todo la mañana.

Anduvieron por horas entre los árboles, sin comentar nada; Kenji sabía que el pelinegro no quería hablar más del tema de Yuriko por ahora, así que le dejaría. Por hoy tenían una misión, una muy importante y no podían dejar que nada les distrajese.

Antes de que lleguemos a las afueras del País de la Cascada tenemos que armar el primer campamento.

¿Ehh?, ¿Campamento?

Es algo que hacemos en ANBU para despistar.

¿Despistar?

A los sujetos que anden por aquí rondando. Lo menos que queremos en que nos sigan hasta Tanigakure, o incluso más allá; Ten en cuenta que es una misión no oficial.

Entiendo.

Al cabo de unas dos horas más, llegaron al lugar que Eivin sugería para poner el "campamento"; Que no era nada más que una simulación de que habían pasado por allí, aunque ya se encontraban fuera de la ruta marcada en su mapa.

Eivin, no te lo quería decir pero…

¿Umm?- contestó ocupado en dejar rastros no muy obvios por todo el lugar.

Konohamaru nos dijo que era peligroso desviarnos de las rutas marcadas.

Sabía que ahora mismo, la sola mención del hombre en cuestión, podría causarle más enojos; Aunque era necesario comentarlo.

Soy consciente de ello Kenji. Solo estamos zigzagueando entre dos de las rutas.

De acuerdo- aceptó más tranquilo.

Ayúdame a poner el de la derecha.

¿Ehh?, ¿Nos vamos a separar?

No pasará nada por separarnos tan solo unos kilómetros.

El peliblanco le veía no muy convencido.

Toma esto.

¿Umm?, ¿Para qué?, ya tengo muchos- su compañero le ofrecía un kunai.

Pon tu halo de energía plateada.

Muy bien.

Hiso lo que le pedía y de inmediato el kunai se llenó de ese aura también.

¿Ahh?, ¿Cómo…?

Éste kunai es rastreador; Absorbe la energía de su alrededor, por muy densa o sutil que sea. Lo llevaré conmigo en todo momento, así podrás hacer la tele trasportación que haces con tu espada pero con éste pequeño kunai.

¡Eivin!, eso es muy ingenioso- decía realmente maravillado.

Sé que todos me tienen en concepto de un idiota, pero he aprendido mis mañas- le restó importancia, levantando los hombros.

Creo que será de mucha utilidad.

Lo sé. Ahora démonos prisa que aún nos faltan otros cuatro.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Eivin, montaron los seis distractores, algunos ya muy cerca del País del Río, pero sin cruzar la frontera. Dentro de poco se encontrarían en el último punto que le había dado; Poco antes del atardecer.

Listo.

Espero un por más de dos horas y ya estaba por anochecer; Entonces le pareció prudente hacerlo. Gastaría un poco de su energía en ello, pero su compañero podía estar en problemas.

Aquí vamos.

En apenas unos segundos ya se encontraba donde comenzaron. Desde luego que le tomó otros varios poder enfocar bien, de hecho fueron minutos; Esa técnica le dejaba atontado entre más largo se hacía el traslado, afortunadamente no eran más de 20 kilómetros entre ellos.

Después de un lapso que consideró seguro para su condición, caminó hacia el campamento marcado; Era claro que eso era obra de su compañero, el problema era que éste no se encontraba por allí.

Eivin, no me hagas usar el Sharingan, ya desperdicié demasiado chackra hoy.

Y tú no me hagas desperdiciar mi saliva.

Era él, saliendo de entre los matorrales.

¿Por qué te cambiaste de ropa?- indagó el peliblanco.

Es más discreto el uniforme Jounin que el de ANBU. Además hay algo que tienes que ver.

¿Um?

Sígueme.

Caminó muy cerca de él, pero cuidando la retaguardia.

Eivin. El capitán nos dijo que no rebasáramos más allá de rodear la Capital.

Eso ya lo sé; Ésta fracción aunque no lo parezca sigue siendo parte de Amegakure, aunque sea boscosa. Y deja de llamarle así, igual sé que hablas de Konohamaru.

Pero los túneles ya nos quedan a más de 40 kilómetros de distancia. Ese era el perímetro que nos marcaron.

Solo será un momento, son 50 metros.

Y de la nada tomó su espada y la lanzó con excesiva fuerza hacia el campamento.

¿Qué carajos crees que haces Eivin?

Si tanto te preocupa desobedecer al "Capitán" y alejarnos de su ruta, dejaremos eso como seguro para regresar.

Estás loco. Espero y valga la pena.

Lo será. Te lo aseguro.

Otro poco más y salieron del bosque, solo para admirar la vista de un gran acantilado; Que prometía una inmensa caída.

¿Qué es esto?

Estos son los límites del País de la Lluvia, y pasando éste enorme hueco es Torigakure- explicaba el mayor.

Nunca había llegado hasta aquí. Parece peligroso.

Y lo será.

¿Ehh?

Repentinamente Eivin le empujó por el borde del acantilado; Con toda intensión. Se preparó para sostenerse de algo, pero había sido tan inesperada la acción de su compañero como el ver que no caía.

¡Acaso te volviste loco!

¡Jajajaja!- se reía a sus anchas, mirándole desde arriba y descendiendo.

¿Cómo es posible que estemos flotando?

Efectivamente, el piso no se veía, pero igual flotaban sobre la grieta, poco más abajo del borde del mismo.

¿Tú dímelo, prodigio del Sharingan?

¿Ehh?

Entendió lo que le insinuaba y así lo hiso. Lo que encontró fue bastante sorprendente.

Es…

Un poderoso, muy poderoso Genjutsu- completó el pelinegro.

Es… ¡Enorme!, ¿Cómo alguien podría hacer esto?

No tengo idea, pero quien sea que lo hiso trabajó por muchos años aquí.

Caminó con cuidado, guiándose solamente por los flujos de chackra que podía ver en el piso; Parecían ser plantas y más árboles, que llevaban a un canal más grande de energía.

Son… ríos de chackra, o algo parecido.

Seguirlos no guiarán a la fuente de todo esto.

Si, se escucha fácil, pero entre caminar y ver por la lupa te puedes tropezar- se quejaba, intentando concentrarse.

Dímelo a mí, que solo veo la ilusión y me fio de ti para caminar.

Haha, eso fue muy gracioso.

No lo dices como si te diera risa.

Yo también sé usar el sarcasmo.

Eso me sorprendería, creo que no lo entiendes del todo.

Hablaban y hablaban incoherencias solo por hablar; Puede que se debiera al vértigo. Lo cierto era que la red de chakra se ensanchaba cada vez más, juntando los pequeños ríos en unos gigantescos del tamaño de uno con agua.

Lo tengo Eivin, solo ten cuidado con la subida a éste lugar, es muy empinada.

Sí. Lo más cuidadoso que se pueda ser caminando a ciegas por un acantilado falso, que en realidad es un cuesta arriba- entonaba con su característico tono de frustración.

Mira Eivin, no me gustaría repetir lo de la misión anterior.

¿Qué?, ¿Qué te caíste por un acantilado real por andar distraído?

Muy gracioso. Me refiero a que nos encuentren haciendo algo que no deberíamos.

Pues ya lo estamos haciendo. Además tú aceptaste.

No recuerdo haber aceptado nada.

Siguieron parloteando, como era costumbre en ellos; Peleando a modo de plática. Cuando al fin Kenji fue el primero en poder subir hasta la cima, quedó estupefacto.

¿Kenji?, ¿Qué pasa?

Sabía que era parte del genjutsu y aún así no pudo evitar correr hacia él. En tanto su compañero solo le vio trepar con prisa y desaparecer corriendo.

¡Kenji!- gritaba apresurando el paso.

Cerró los ojos para que no le engañara la vista y logro subir más aprisa, pero con un vértigo aún más grande.

¡Hatake!... ¿Dónde estás?

Sabía que si lo llamaba de ese modo siempre contestaba, pero nada; Caminó otro poco casi a gatas. Lo más pegado posible del piso y sucedió.

¿Madre?

Justo frente a sus ojos se encontraba la figura de progenitora, a escasos diez metros de distancia.

¡No!... No es real- se convencía a sí mismo.

Hola cariño. Cuanto has crecido.

No te escucharé. Eres una alucinación.

Se tapó los oídos para no oír su voz. Solo la veía mover la boca, pero por alguna extraña razón no caminaba hacia él; Entonces entendió.

¿Eres vida no es verdad?

¿Qué dices hijo?... soy tu madre, ¿No me reconoces?

No. Mi madre nunca me llamó "cariño".

Entonces el parásito regresó a la deformidad que era; Una especie de insecto con raíces que salían y entraban del suelo.

¿Así que no te gusta jugar?… humano.

Y su voz era mucho más pastosa y profunda; Tan profunda como si fuera un eco, pero distorsionada con algo extraño.

Y tú no eres una ilusión, pero vives de ellas.

Tampoco son humano, pero igual puedo parecerme tanto como quiera a ellos.

Ya veo. ¿Así que de esa forma es como te reproduces?

¡Humano tonto!, no debiste venir. Pero ya no saldrás de aquí.

No eres el primero de ustedes al que me enfrento.

Puede ser, pero si seré el último.

Así como arte de magia se trasladó a otro lugar, justo detrás de él; Eivin se preparó para lo peor, nunca les había visto atacar, se suponía que si no les temías se desaparecían.

¡AHHHH!...

Eso era un grito, pero no de dolor; Más bien de frustración. El parásito intentaba acercarse, pero no podía.

Ahora entiendo, no tienes con que atacarme porque no te temo. Y no puedes alcanzarme porque solo funcionas en los flujos de chackra que te alimentan.

¡VAS A MORIR MALDITO HUMANO!

Es verdad. Pero no será hoy.

Y con toda la energía que pudo acumular le cortó por la mitad con su "Tanto". El parásito no tardó demasiado en desaparecer, solo en ese momento se dio a la tarea de buscar a su amigo.

¡Eivin!... ¡Ayúdame!

Al escucharle gritar su primer instinto fue correr, pero entonces recordó que podía ser otro de ellos haciéndose pasar por Kenji; Así que caminó con cautela, arrastrando los pies con lentitud por la tierra. Y le vio pocos metros adelante, agarrado con una sola mano aparentemente de la nada.

¡Hasta que llegas!

Claro. Se ve que estás en serios apuros- decía sin fiarse.

¿Qué piensas quedarte allí mirándome todo el día o qué?

Depende.

¿Qué?, dame la mano de una vez.

¿Para qué?

¿Cómo que para qué estúpido?

No estoy seguro de que tanto necesites mi ayuda.

Y desenfundando su Tanto, le rosó los dedos con el filo; A gran velocidad.

¡Vaya!, me tienes mucha confianza… o mucha información.

¡Idiota!, soy yo.

Suenas como él, y hasta te comportas como él. Me sorprende que no te soltaras, pero que tal ahora.

Preparó su espada otra vez, pero ésta vez cargada de chackra. Kenji no solo no le esquivó, sino que además se agarró de la espada con ambas manos y se empujó con un pie para subir.

¡Si eres Kenji!- se sorprendió.

Por supuesto tarado.

Y sacando una venda de su bolsillo, se la colocó en la mano con gran habilidad.

Estás sangrando, déjame ayudarte.

No gastaremos chakra en algo superficial; Solo cauterízala y ya está- hablaba con parte de la venda en la boca, estirándola.

¿Seguro?

Que sí.

Bien, pero lo haré con cuidado para que…

¡Hazlo de una maldita vez!

Parecía molesto, y bueno quien no lo estaría después de que casi le rebanan los dedos de las manos.

¡Ah!- pegó un solo quejido al sentir el fuego en las palmas.

Lo siento.

Ya termina.

Bien.

Apagó el pequeño fuego en sus manos y le siguió con más cuidado hasta el lugar donde le rescató.

Éste de aquí si es un acantilado real, pero no son más de seis metros al frente; Podemos cruzar de un salto- explicaba el peliblanco mirando al frente con su Sharingan aún activo.

¿Ya intentaste cruzarlo?

No tonto. Si me caí fue por descuido, pero realmente llegaremos de un buen salto.

Bien.

Quería saber si su compañero también había visto a los parásitos, pero ahora lo importante era cruzar; Después ya le preguntaría.

Cruzaré yo primero para marcarte el borde del otro lado.

Pues bien. Hazlo.

El Hatake se hiso unos tres pasos hacia atrás para tomar impulso y corriendo a toda velocidad cruzó; Volando tan solo unos segundos en el aire y cayendo del otro lado medio sentado.

¿Ehh?, pero no me dijiste que fuera hacia arriba.

Deja de quejarte, solo es un metro más alto.

¿Y si no veo?

No tienes que ver nada, solo salta hasta éste kunai- y enterró su kunai resplandeciente en la nada.

¡Fabuloso!, hoy no es mi día sin duda.

Y sin más se impulsó para saltar, arrepintiéndose momentos después al calcular que no llegaba; Afortunadamente Kenji le lanzó una cuerda y quedó colgando pegado a la pared del precipicio del otro lado.

¡Ah…!- suspiro de alivio al subir por la pared apoyado de sus pies y la cuerda- ¿Ahora qué?

Ahora esto.

De repente todo el paisaje cambió. Podía ver como era en realidad el lugar.

¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Descifré el flujo de energía, que parece ser por potente de éste lado.

¿Y eso?

Ah sí, es una gigantesca torre flotando.

¿QUÉ?...

No te sorprendas tanto, es el magnetismo de éste lugar el que lo hace posible.

¿Cómo?

Nada, olvídalo. Entremos antes de que otra cosa pase.

Eivin podía ser muy audaz para muchas cosas, pero en lo que respectaba a la lógica, la física y las matemáticas no daba una sola; Por eso hacían buen equipo. Y sonrió ante sus pensamientos, nunca se lo diría.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Estaba muerto. El camino había sido más pesado de lo que creía, con tanto sol, hambre, sed; Y la incomodidad de que ella no le hablase en todo el camino.

¿Necesita algo más?

No, muchas gracias. Así está bien.

Se encontraban ya en el Hospital de Sunagakure; Ya habían entregado el pedido, hablado con los shinobis que les acompañarían al día siguiente de regreso y ya solo restaba que les llevasen a su alojamiento.

Muero de hambre.

Pero igual tenía que esperarla; Bueno en realidad no, pero quería esperarla. Yuriko se encontraba dándoles los por menores de los fármacos a los doctores, y más de medio hospital se había reunido en la Sala de Juntas para conocerla; La mayoría hombres.

No era que estuviese celoso ni nada, solo quería asegurarse que ninguno de ellos la incomodaran mucho; Al primero que trata de pasarse de listo le cortaría… bueno. Ahora, también le daba la impresión de que su compañera se estaba tardando a propósito, pero ¿Ella no lo haría o sí?

Igual aunque así fuera, seguiría allí sentado; Recargado en aquella vieja silla al revés, embobado mirándola dar órdenes y hablar de tantos términos médicos y técnicos que poco o nada entendía. Y eso no era todo, sino que además ella parecía ser la más chica en edad, todos los doctores tenían por lo menos su edad.

Lo que más le molestaba del asunto era que los médicos le miraban constantemente de forma extraña, como si él no perteneciera a ese lugar; Y ahora que lo pensaba, probablemente no. ¿Qué más daba si él quería estar allí?, no lo podían correr… ¿o sí?

Disculpe.

¿Ehh?

Era una de las enfermeras.

El Doctor Morita me pidió que le dijese si sería tan amable de salir de la sala- decía apenada.

¿Eh?, ¿Y quién es el Doctor Morita?- preguntó, contralando su enojo.

El Jefe del Hospital.

¿Um?

Sí, lo estaba viendo todo desde la comodidad de su silla frente al estrado donde hablaba Yuriko. Un hombre feo y flacucho de unos treinta y tantos; Y por si no fuera suficiente sonreía, mientras le miraba el trasero a la chica.

¿Señor?

¿Qué?- respondió con excesiva agresividad.

Amm… lo siento.

Si sí. Ya sé.

Gracias- le dedicó asustada, con una reverencia.

Apretó los puños, no le quedaba más que hacer lo que le pedían. Salió de la sala y se encontró con medio hospital mirándole desde los pasillos.

¿Qué?, ¿Nunca han visto a un shinobi?

Buenas tardes, ¿Usted es Sarutobi Konohamaru?

Eh… sí.

Mucho gusto, soy la asistente del Kazekage. Él me envía a mostrarles su alojamiento.

Ah, gracias- decía ya más calmado.

Puede venir usted primero, y yo regresaré por su compañera apenas acabe la junta.

Bien- aceptó sin más.

Igual que remedio había, se iría a comer y descansar por fin; Ya ella le alcanzaría más tarde.

La locación estaba convenientemente cerca del hospital, por no decir casi en frente. La mujer castaña le entregó las llaves de las dos habitaciones y le guió hasta el comedor del hostal; Ya allí la asistente se despidió, alegando ir por Yuriko de regreso al hospital.

De ese modo pudo llenar su estomago con presta y un tanto de enojo aún; Para poco después marcharse a su habitación, que parecía ser en el quinto piso, y sí, no tenían elevador. Mejor pare él, bajaría la comida antes de quedarse dormido en su habitación.

El lugar no era nada extraordinario, pero estaba bien; Así que se decidió por asearse y prepararse a dormir. Desde luego que esperaría a Yuriko para darle la llave de su habitación primero, y bueno, la verdad la esperaría para hablar con ella.

La chica no le hablaba desde hacía días, ya no podía seguir así. Necesitaba disculparse con ella, otra vez, sí, y las veces que hiciera falta; Solo quería aclarar las cosas, no le quitaría demasiado tiempo, sabía que también debía estar cansada, pero era necesario.

Si espero a mañana ya no habrá oportunidad.

Con eso en mente se tumbó en el sillón del cuarto, a esperarla. Apenas la escuchara llegar, le pediría que hablaran; Y ésta vez no la dejaría marcharse o darle largas.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Era demasiada luz y mucho calor; Le daba de lleno en la cara. No le quedó más que abrir los ojos; Aunque aún muriera de cansancio.

¿Ehh…?

¿En qué momento pasó?

¡Es de día!…

Se había quedado dormido en el sofá. Grandísimo idiota.

¿Pero cómo?

Se levantó de sopetón mirando al piso. Solo estaba la llave de su cuarto.

Ah…- suspiró rendido.

Había perdido su oportunidad, no había nada que hacer.

Será… después.

Una vaga y extraña idea cruzó por su mente; No lo pensó demasiado y salió tocar a su puerta. De hecho no lo pensó ni un poco, pero igual no importaba, ella no le abriría la puerta, ya sea porque aún dormía o simplemente porque no quería hablar con él.

Su compañera ya bajó al comedor desde hace un rato.

¿Ehh?

Era una de las mujeres de la limpieza.

Oh. Gracias.

De nada- y se sonrojó la joven.

Konohamaru no era ignorante de lo que provocaba en algunas mujeres; Parecía ser que no solo en Konoha podía llamar la atención, tal vez era algo en su aspecto, o su personalidad, que siempre lograba atraer a alguna mujer interesada. Fuera lo que fuera, ahora mismo había dejado de importar, si la única chica con la que si deseaba hablar le ignoraba.

Ellos siempre habituaban hablar de su vida diaria, al menos desde que la madre de la chica había muerto; Eso los había unido aún más que antes, al grado de verse casi a diario. Nunca lo había mencionado, pero precisamente ese hábito de verse con ella a diario fue una de las razones por las que Moegi decidió terminar su relación con él años atrás.

Desde ese día y hasta ahora habían compartido muchas misiones juntos, ido a restaurantes después de dichas misiones, a veces la esperaba por las noches cuando salía de su trabajo en los laboratorios de Konoha; Y siempre, siempre con la única idea de pasar tiempo juntos como amigos, que él consideraba a sus ex alumnos.

Nunca se imaginó algo más allá de eso, ni como un mal chiste siquiera; Fue por ello que le sorprendió en sobre manera la confesión de la chica hará más de un mes. A partir de entonces su relación de amistad o compañerismo había ido en picada, pues ya no se veían casi nunca.

Era extraño, pero ahora que no la tenía para contarle de sus problemas o simplemente hablar de tonterías era cuando más lo notaba; Tontamente se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia, que nunca pensó en lo que la chica sentiría. Que ingenuo había sido.

Solo… una oportunidad por favor. Es todo lo que pido.

Rogaba al cielo. El que seguramente no le escuchaba, porque al perecer su chance se lo había dado a otro.

En el comedor del restaurante se encontraba la chica comiendo, acompañada del tal Doctor Morita. Y a juzgar por lo que podía ver en la cara de tonto del sujeto, todo le iba de maravilla.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber; Así de veloz se le quitaron las ganas de desayunar, en favor de salir del edificio a respirar aire fresco. Allí era la cita después de todo, bien podría esperar una hora más parado en el pleno rayo del sol.

Buenos días Sarutobi-san

Llegaba uno de sus compañeros de viaje, después de pasados los minutos.

Buen día a todos chicos- dedicó sin mucha motivación por socializar.

Estamos listos para partir. ¿A ustedes les falta algo?- preguntaba otro de ellos.

Si eh… solo subiré por nuestros equipajes.

Bien.

Los shinobis le esperaron en la entrada mientras subía por sus cosas, y ahora sin quererlo se encontró con ella apenas subiendo el último escalón del quinto piso.

 _¡Genial!_ \- pensó.

Buenos días.

Le saludaba, aparentemente incómoda; Y más por cortesía que por ganas.

Ya nos esperan abajo- decía evitando mirarla.

Bien. Ya tengo todo.

Él no pudo decir más nada, y la vio adelantarse. ¿Qué importaba ya?

Empacó todo tan aprisa como pudo, y no porque le esperan; Sino por la sencilla razón de que no estaba de humor para eso, ya después podría orden en su mochila. Bajó con pesadumbre y se integró al resto, solo para ponerse en marcha cuanto antes.

Al parecer el Kazekage había estado muy ocupado, pues ni siquiera se había dignado en irles a saludar; De todas formas no era que le importara mucho, pero sin duda mínimo por cortesía lo esperaba. Después de todo lo que Konoha les había mandado, además tendrían que quedarse dos días más después de la misión para los seminarios en el hospital, impartidos claro por su compañera.

¡Esta es la entrada señores!

El hombre señalaba a los extranjeros el dicho acceso a los túneles, que a decir verdad lucía bastante sorprendente.

No esperaba que fuera tan grande- admitió la chica con cara de inseguridad.

Bueno. Pues es una ruta muy utilizada para el comercio, es por ello su gran extensión señorita.

Ya veo- se acercaba Konohamaru a inspeccionarla.

Además el clima aquí es frío durante el día, lo que ayuda mucho para sopesar los viajes por el desierto.

Y me imagino que aún más frío de noche ¿no?- indagaba el Sensei, también preocupado.

Sé que en primera apariencia puede parecer muy inhóspito, pero se acostumbran. Aunque sí, respondiendo a su pregunta, la noche no es fría... es de la que te cala en los huesos.

Contaba con ademanes exagerados, pero no hacía falta, le creían.

Por la noche será mejor que no avancemos mucho para evitar derrumbes.

¿Eh?

Bueno, solo en algunas partes de camino hay derrumbes por las lluvias, pero no son muchos ni tan seguido.

¿Esto es algo seguro?- dedicó Konohamaru después de un rato.

¡Claro!, mientras no nos separemos.

El Sensei y la alumna se miraron, como valorando la situación.

Si ustedes dicen que es seguro cruzaremos, pero por favor avísennos de cualquier cosa que sepan.

Desde luego, no se preocupen. Nosotros conocemos de pies a cabeza éstas mazmorras.

¿Mazmorras?- está vez preguntó ella.

Oh, es solo algún detalle sin importancia.

Sucede que hay varios caminos y bifurcaciones; Aunque igual no son tan grandes como la vía principal, no hay porqué temer.

Y con ese mal presentimiento fue que se decidieron en entrar; Todo de lo cual se arrepentirían unas horas más tarde, cuando al cruzar una de las "bifurcaciones" uno de los supuestos comerciantes les atacó por sorpresa. Hicieron todo lo posible por evitarlo, pero cuando el "comerciante" realizó un jutsu de tierra, toda la cueva se les vino encima.

¡Maldición!

¿Está bien Sensei?

Era muy obvio que el plan era separarlos, pues en sus intentos por evitar el derrumbe, el ninja enemigo acorraló a la chica en una de las "bifurcaciones", haciéndola cae por ella; Konohamaru claro que no se lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzarse al pozo a por ella, atrapándola en el vuelo y logrando quedar colgados de la cuerda, con el kunai que él había preparado por si algo así pasaba.

¡Se está rompiendo!

Intenta deslizarte lentamente hacia abajo- le indicó él.

Yuriko le miró insegura desde abajo, pero igual lo intentó; Avanzó unos cuantos metros antes de que la soga se rompiera. Konohamaru se temió lo peor, hasta que observó asombrado como la chica realizaba un jutsu de agua, logrando invocar la suficiente cantidad para que amortiguaran su caída.

Lo logramos- celebró él, con el pulso aún agitado.

Sí, por poco.

Se observaron mutuamente, como valorando los daños de la batalla en el otro. Solo unos momentos antes de apartar la vista, incómodos.

¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?

Debe haber otra salida por éste túnel- sugirió él.

Bien. Caminemos.

Hicieron lo dicho, por más de tres horas en silencio; Entonces empezaron a notar como gradualmente la temperatura allí bajaba. Deberían estar por lo menos unos 6 niveles por debajo de la vía principal, y eso no podía ser muy bueno.

Parece que hasta aquí llegaremos por hoy- anunció él, dejándose caer al suelo.

No podemos, nos congelaremos aquí.

Tranquila. Solo hay que poner un poco de fuego y listo.

¡No!, debemos seguir avanzando.

Yuriko, ya caminamos mucho y…

Puedo oler más agua cerca, estoy segura que es el exterior.

Bien, mañana lo descubriremos.

Y ella le ignoró olímpicamente, siguiendo por el túnel. No era que no confiara en las habilidades de la chica, pero estaba muerto de cansancio, ya no podría aguantar mucho más.

¡Allí está!

¿Ehh?

Era verdad, por un huequecillo en lo alto del túnel se podía apreciar el exterior.

Deme eso.

¿Ah?

Le arrebató la cuerda con el kunai, logrando posicionarla del otro lado, escalando con premura; Entonces él entendió que no se traba de la misión, a la chica le andaba por salir de allí. Una vez llegó a lo alto le indicó que subiera, él así lo hiso, encontrándose pronto con la entrada de uno de los túneles, que efectivamente daban por completo al exterior.

Ahora no nos congelaremos.

Bien hecho Yuriko.

La mujer no se dignó siquiera en mirarle, y empezó los preparativos para una fogata, juntando maderos de fuera.

Es peligroso salir a ésta hora, no sabemos dónde estamos ni que hay afuera- le advertía él.

Ya lo sé. Solo lo hago porque usted digo que quería una.

Seguía sin mirarle. Aún cuando le pidió "amablemente" que él encendiera los maderos; Todavía les restaban provisiones para otros dos días, sacó cuatro latas de su mochila, abriéndolas y poniéndolas con cuidado cerca del fuego.

Y fue que miradora tan cerca y a la vez tan distante de él, tomó el valor que necesitaba; Era ahora o nunca.

Yuriko, ¿Podemos hablar?

La pelinegra no contestó nada, y siguió con su tarea de tender su sleeping.

Por favor.

Pero tenía que insistir.

Quiero… disculparme contigo por lo que…

¡Ya basta!, ¿En serio ahora tenía que ser?

Sí.

Se levantó de su asiento, resuelto a no dejarlo para luego.

Estamos perdidos en medio del desierto, bajo unos túneles de dudosa seguridad, y usted quiere… - le encaró, molesta sin duda.

Disculparme por lo que pasó.

¿Qué de todo?

Pues… tú sabes, lo de Ishigakure- decía apenado.

Sea más específico- y se cruzó de brazos, torciendo la boca.

Konohamaru inspiró, dándose valor.

Lo de… el incidente en el hostal.

Ella le miró con desconcierto. Ambos sabían de que hablaba, pero el hombre no se atrevía ni a mencionarlo, ¿Entonces como quería que hablar de ello?

Solo olvídelo si.

¿Ehh?

Se dio la vuelta, dejándole aún más confundido.

No importa ya.

Sé, que no debí besarte… y entiendo que estés molesta por eso.

Yuriko le miró con total desilusión, no queriendo alargar más la conversación.

¿Y cuál es su justificación?- pero le dio una última oportunidad.

Estaba confundido… yo… aún lo estoy… - levantó la vista del suelo- ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara a lo que me dijiste ese día en el entrenamiento?

Ahh…- suspiró cansada, dándole la espalda- Solo olvídelo ¿sí?

¿Qué?

Yo olvidaré ese "incidente" como usted lo llama, y por favor olvídese de todo lo que le dije ese día.

Yuriko no esperó su respuesta y se fue a cobijar en su edredón, dando por terminado el tema; Pero es que él simplemente no lo podía dejar así. ¿Qué lo olvidara decía?

Fue tan cobarde que lo intentó, lo intentó desde que ella se le confesara, lo intentó muchas semanas, lo volvió a intentar durante la misión de Ishigakure; Que ya no estaba para intentarlo. No quería que su relación acabara así, necesitaba que las cosas volvieran a estar como antes, la extrañaba.

Y de nuevo trató, de dormir; De verdad se esforzó, pero cuando menos lo vino a pensar ya se encontraba sentado a un lado de ella, contemplándola dormir, deseoso de poder hablarle como antes. No supo exactamente que le motivó a hacerlo, pero acarició sus sedosos cabellos, siendo atrapado en el acto.

La chica le tenía bien sujetado de la nuca con una mano, y con la otra sostenía un kunai en su garganta; Debió suponerlo, era un reflejo muy natural de los shinobis, que precisamente él le enseñó a hacer. Quien lo diría.

Ella estaba igual o más sorprendida que él, encontrándole tan cerca de su cara; O tal vez fuera porque le amenazaba con un kunai filoso. Se miraron confundidos por unos instantes, antes de que otro de esos impulsos le llevara a besarla y ella a su vez a dejarse, soltando el arma.

Fueron tan solo unos segundos, pero el tiempo suficiente para revolverles la cabeza; Y no lo necesario para que él no notara, que alguien les observaba afuera desde cierta distancia. Supo lo que debía hacer, y la besó de nuevo, con más pasión e intensidad que antes… su espectador se llevaría una buena idea de que era lo que hacían, igual por si quedaba alguna duda la tomó de las caderas.

###################################

La dulce y fresca mañana; Las flores tibias y brillantes; El sonar de río; Todo ello auguraba que próximamente estaría por lo que tanto había esperado.

¡Ajisatsu!- le saludaba su amiga en la distancia.

Parecía increíble que ya hubiesen pasado dos semanas desde que entró a la Academia Ninja; Ya lejano quedaba aquel primer día tan accidentado. Con su mejor amiga Kushina a su lado, las cosas habían mejorado notablemente.

¿Cómo estás hoy Kushina?, ¿Sí desayunaste?

Pues claro… mi mamá me cocinó.

Es que a veces aunque tu mamá te haga el desayuno no te lo comes. Ya quisiera yo que la mía me lo hiciera todos los días.

La pelirroja le miró de reojo, sabía lo que pasaba por su mente.

Tal vez tu madre no te cocine todos los días, pero tienes a hermano más sexy de toda la aldea… ahh…- suspiró con corazones en los ojos.

¡Ugh…!, es asqueroso imaginármelo.

Pero es que es verdad. Es el chico más maravillosamente apuesto, inteligente y fuerte de toda la Nación del Fuego y más allá.

Recuerda que es mi hermano de quien hablamos.

Lo sé. Y precisamente por eso es que tenemos que organizar otra pijamada.

La Haruno le miraba, bastante sorprendida con lo ocurrente que era cuando se trataba de conseguir algo.

¡Por cierto!

¿Ehh?

Lo vi ayer en el despacho de mi padre. Se veía tan lindo.

Estaba igual o más enamorada de su hermano, que ella de Eivin; Así que no sería demasiado estricta con eso.

¿En serio?

¡Sí!… - hacía ademanes exagerados- parece ser que regresaba de una misión, o iba a una… no entendí muy bien- decía rascándose la cabeza- fueron apenas unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para mis ojos.

Concuerda. Creo que le avisó a mi madre que saldría de la aldea por varios días, pero desde hace dos semanas que no le vemos por casa.

¿Ehh?, ¿De verdad?

Sí- sonaba decepcionada.

No te preocupes, puede que solo tenga mucho trabajo; Como es el mejor shinobi de papá, le dejan muchos encargos.

¿Ehh?, ¿Cómo que el mejor shinobi de tu padre?

Pues sí… él todo el tiempo se la pasa diciéndolo, y no lo culpo. Kenji Hatake es el mejor de los mejores shinobis que mi padre ha tenido a cargo.

¿Ehh?, ya sabes que a mi hermano no le gusta que usen el apellido de nuestro padre para nombrarlo.

Ya lo sé, pero es que suena tan bien…

Argumentaba dando giros por doquier, ahuyentado a sus compañeros de clase que caminaran por allí.

Además todos los Chunnin, Jounin y hasta los ANBU le llaman así.

¿De verdad?

Si sí. ¡Capitán Hatake!... ¡Uyyyy!

Se abrazaba a sí misma, con brillos en los ojos y más rubor en las mejillas.

No sabía que mi hermano fuese tan famoso.

Claro que lo sabías, solo que cada día es más y más "cool".

Ajisatsu se quedó pensando mucho en eso.

Ya no hablemos más de mí y de tu hermano… ya tendremos tiempo cuando nos casemos Kenji y yo. Viviremos juntas y hablaremos todos los días.

¿Pero por qué dices que tu padre habla tanto de él?

Ah… pues. No sé, se la pasa diciendo que tiene mucho talento y responsabilidad por ser el heredero del Sharingan; Y que además todo el peso del Rokudaime recae sobre sus hombros y no sé qué más.

¿Ehh?, ¿Pero que tienen que ver mi hermano y él?

Ay, pues no sé. Ahora cuéntame sobre ti y el chico ANBU- le guiñaba un ojo- ¿Cuándo me lo vas a presentar?

Ah… no lo sé. Supongo que cuando le vuelvan a invitar mi madre o mi hermano a cenar.

Ummm… ¿Y no será un buen motivo tu cumpleaños?

Pero faltan más de dos meses para eso.

¿Y qué? Yo quiero conocerlo.

Que no esperaré tanto tiempo para verle.

¡Ah no!, tú le verás mucho antes, pero hay que ir pensando en qué te pondrás para ese magnífico día.

¿Ehh?, ¿Por qué?... ¿Está mal mi ropa?

No, pero no es lo apropiado para la ocasión.

¿Entonces?

Compraremos algo especial. Mi madre conoce una tienda en la aldea que vende lo que necesitamos.

¿En serio?

¡Que sí!, hazme caso y ya verás que le conquistarás.

Kushina era una niña muy segura en sí misma, a diferencia de ella. Desde que le conociera conseguía todo lo que se proponía, por ello no dudaba cuando le decía que se casaría con su hermano; Nada le daría más gusto que vivir en casa con ella, para poder hablar a diario y muchas cosas más.

Como desearía poder ser igual que ella. Su amiga era bonita, fuerte, simpática, valiente, querida por todos; Si tuviera aunque fuese un poco de todo eso, probablemente hace mucho que Eivin la hubiera notado, su madre estaría orgullosa de su desempeño académico y su hermano la vería como un buen ninja a su nivel.

En cambio ella era torpe, no bonita, débil, tímida; Todas las cosas que los niños no querían o veían como algo agradable. Tal vez por ello era que se la pasaban insultándola por cualquier razón, pues no entendía para nada porqué la atacaban, hablando mal de su familia, en especial de su padre.

¿Sería el hecho de no tener uno?

¿Cómo podían ellos opinar sobre él si no lo conocían?

¿Traidor?

¿Qué su hermano era un asesino?

¿Ella les conocía?

¿Conocía la vida secreta de su hermano?

¿Cuánto sabía acerca de su padre?

Tal vez fuera hora de buscar a su padre; Conocerlo. Hatake Kakashi era su nombre, empezaría por allí.


End file.
